Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado
by javipozos
Summary: Secuela de Naruto Hokage y la Pequeña Hinata. Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki y Himawari encuentran en la oficina del Séptimo Hokage un pergamino especial que permite viajar a una dimensión paralela y estarán atrapados durante un tiempo en ese universo similar. Pero Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata y Sakura vendrán a su respaldo en esa larga estadia en la Aldea de la Hoja del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

La familia Uzumaki y Uchiha viaja al pasado  
Capitulo 1 LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN VIAJA AL PASADO  
Boruto, Himawari, Sarada y Mitsuki se hallaban buscando en la oficina de Naruto algo para sorprenderlo.  
-Apúrense. Si llega el Séptimo nos descubre estaremos en problemas-indicó Sarada.  
-Es que papá y mamá lo castigó por hacer trampa y lo quiere impresionar-explicó Himawari.  
-¡TIENEN QUE RECORDARMELO!-dijo Boruto enojado.  
-¡MIREN QUE ENCONTREEEE!-exclamó Mitsuki.  
Era un pergamino de jutsu espacio-tiempo.  
-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Sarada.  
-Parece un sello de espacio-tiempo-afirmó Boruto.  
-¿Como sabes Boru?-cuestionó Hima.  
-Es que se parece a las marcas de los kunais del abuelo Minato-explicó Boruto  
-¿Del Cuarto Hokage? Cool-dijo Mitsuki.  
-¡HURRA! ¿Y qué dice?-preguntó Himawari.  
-Dice...-leyó Boruto-.  
JUTSU DE PORTAL DE UNIVERSO PARALELO:  
ESTE JUTSU NO DEBE SER UTILIZADO JAMÁS SOLAMENTE EN CASO DE QUE ESTE UNIVERSO SEA DESTRUIDO Y QUIERAN COMENZAR UNA NUEVA VIDA. VIAJARÁS A UNA LINEA DE TIEMPO ALTERNA. LOS SUCESOS NO AFECTARÁN A ESTE UNIVERSO PERO SI LOS DEL OTRO.  
NO VOLVERÁN HASTA EN SEIS MESES SI ACTIVAN ESTE JUTSU POR ERROR. CUALQUIER PERSONA PUEDE VIAJAR. OJO: VOLVERÁN AL MISMO PUNTO DONDE SE QUEDARON EN ESTE UNIVERSO.  
TOBIRAMA SENJU.  
-Tobirama Senju era un genio-dijo admirado Mitsuki.  
-Papá dice que lo conoció y que era un emo como el tío Sasuke, pero sin los deseos de venganza-dijo Boruto.  
-¡PAPÁ NO ES UN EMO!-regañó furiosa Sarada.  
-Si lo es. ¡Pero es cool!-dijo admirado Boruto.  
-Dice que para que funcione el jutsu necesitan 4 personas-leyó Mitsuki.  
-¿Lo intentamos?-sugirió Boruto.  
-Es muy peligroso. No sabemos a donde parará. Podríamos alterar nuestros nacimientos-advirtió Sarada.  
Hima: -Mamá dice que hay cosas predestinadas a ocurrir. Como el amor de mis papás-dijo Himawari soñadora y con ojos de corazón.  
-Aquí dice que anotemos la fecha para ir-dio a conocer Boruto.  
-¿Pero a dónde?-preguntó Mitsuki  
-Qué les parece cuando nuestros padres eran niños-sugirió Boruto.  
-Mi papá era adulto. Y un traidor-comentó Mitsuki  
-Uuuuummm. Que les parece seis meses antes de que papá, mamá, tío Sasuke y tía Sakura se graduarán-sugirió Himawari.  
-Es excelente. Quiero ver a mis padres de niños-expresó Sarada.  
-Bien vamos-dijo Boruto.  
Los 4 niños pusieron chakra en el pergamino pero antes de que se hiciera efecto...  
-¡¿NIÑOS QUE HACEN?!-gritó muy nervioso y preocupado Naruto.  
Naruto vio el pergamino y lo reconoció.  
-¡ALÉJENSE DE ESOOOOO!-ordenó exclamando preocupado el Hokage.  
Los 4 niños se fueron en un agujero de gusano hacia Konoha del pasado.


	2. Chapter 2

La familia Uzumaki y Uchiha viaja al pasado  
Capitulo 2 LA LLEGADA A LA KONOHA DEL OTRO UNIVERSO Y HINATA DEL PRESENTE  
Los 4 niños llegaron a un espacio arbolado.  
-Mi cabecita-se quejó Himawari mareada.  
-Me siento mareado-dijo Boruto con un como de vértigo.  
-Es peor que cuando le dijimos gorda a Chouchou por accidente y nos barrió con su jutsu de bala humana-mencionó Sarada quejándose y recordando un incidente pasado en la Academia.  
-Hay que explorar-sugirió Mitsuki.  
Vieron que estaban en el pueblo. Pero no había tecnología.  
-¡¿Y LOS RASCACIELOS Y LOS ANUNCIOS GIGANTES?!-exclamó Boruto espantado.  
-Tonto. Eso no había en la época de niñez de nuestros padres-dijo Sarada en modo regaño Haruno.  
-Cuando el Sexto Hokage empezó a gobernar se empezó a disparar el desarrollo tecnológico-mencionó Mitsuki por la información aprendida en la Academia.  
-Oh no. No podré jugar mis juegos de video. Ni modos, de veras-se quejó Boruto algo molesto.  
-¡MIRA EL MONUMENTO HOKAGE!-gritó Himawari.  
Todos miraron que habían solo 4 cabezas.  
-Ni la Quinta Hokage está. Eso quiere decir que estamos antes de la invasión del padre de Mitsuki-dedujo Sarada.  
-Mi padre me habló de ello. Dijo que no olvidará el dolor de brazos que le dio el Tercero en su pelea. ¿Me pregunto que hará en este momento?-dijo pensativo el hijo del Sannin serpiente.  
En eso Sarada miró a una chica que se le hacía conocida de algún lugar.  
-Oigan esa chica se parece a Himawari-señaló a una chica con cabello corto peliazul y ojos perlados de 12 años.  
Voltearon a ver a la Hinata de este tiempo quien iba con unos bollos de cinnamon extragrandes con harto manjar.  
-¡ESCÓNDANSE TODOS!-exclamó Boruto al reconocer a su querida madre-.  
Todos estaban escondidos.  
-Es mi mamá-declaró Boruto algo asustado.  
-Maldición no debemos hacer contacto con ella o podemos arruinar nuestro nacimiento-dijo Sarada aterrada ante la posibilidad.  
-El mío no-dijo Mitsuki recordando secretamente que no era producto de un nacimiento natural.  
-¡CÁLLATE MITSUKI! Hima no te acerques a mamá me oíste...¡HIMAAA DONDE ESTAS!...-intentó ordenar a su hermana menor pero no se dio cuenta que Himawari no se ocultó y salió a saludar a su madre sin pensar en las consecuencias.  
-¡BORUTOOOO, MIRAAAA!-señaló Sarada espantada a la Uzumaki.  
Himawari felizmente corría hacia su madre.  
-¡MAMAAAAAAAA!-gritó Hima feliz de ver a su mami en este tiempo.  
Le dio un enorme abrazo a su pequeña madre.  
-¿¡MAMAAAAAA!?-gritó Hinata en shock total.  
Vio detenidamente a Himawari. Era muy parecida a ella y vio que también se parecía a su amor platónico. Hinata se desmayó.  
-¡HIMAAAAA, MATASTE A MAMAAAAA!-gritó Boruto exagerando la situación.  
-¡BUAAAAAA! ¡MAMÁ NO TE MUERAAAAASSSS, PAPÁ VA A ESTAR TRISTEEEEE!-exclamó Himawari llorando creyendo que le había hecho algo terrible a su madre adorada.  
-Tontos. Solo está desmayada-corrigió algo irritada la Uchiha por las tonterías de los hermanos Uzumaki.  
-Guau, si que se parece a Himawari de niña-declaró Mitsuki observando las semejanzas entre ambas.  
Hinata del presente despertó de su desmayo.  
-¿Ehhh?, ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Hinata al recuperar la conciencia.  
-¡NO PASA NADA, SOMOS PRODUCTOS DE SU IMAGINACIÓN!-exclamó Sarada nerviosa y tratando de engañar patéticamente a la Hyuga.  
-¿Ustedes son Boruto y Himawari? ¡ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLOOOOSSSS!-dijo muy feliz la Hinata del presente.  
Los abrazó. Sarada y Mitsuki estaban de piedra.  
-¡¿CÓMO SABE DE ELLOS?!-exclamó de piedra Mitsuki.  
-Naruto me habló de ustedes. O mejor dicho su padre Hokage-confesó la pequeña Hinata.  
-¡PAPÁ VINO AL PASADO! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!-exclamó Boruto.  
-Vino hace unos meses. Me ayudó con mi tristeza-recordó Hinata del presente su encuentro hace unos meses.  
-¡AWWWW PAPÁ QUIERE A MI MAMI AUN SIENDO UNA NIÑA DE OTRO MUNDO!-dijo muy risueña Himawari.  
-Así que ya habías tenido contacto con el Séptimo Hokage-afirmó Sarada.  
-Si. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-cuestionó Hinata del presente a Mitsuki y Sarada.  
-Soy Sarada Uchiha. La hija de Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno ahora Sakura Uchiha-explicó Sarada.  
-Así que si son pareja. ¿Y tú?-dijo Hinata del presente.  
-El hijo de Orochimaru-dijo sonriente Mitsuki.  
-¡¿EL HIJO DEL SANNIN TRAIDOR?!-exclamó Hinata del presente.  
-Sucedieron muchas cosas. No soy malo como papá-explicó Mitsuki.  
-Debemos hablar con el Hokage...y hablar con Naruto porque supongo que será una larga estadía -indicó Hinata del presente.  
-Supongo que si-dijo Sarada.  
Los 5 se dirigieron a la oficina del Hokage.  
NOTA: SI VIERON EL ONE SHOT ESPECIAL NARUTO HOKAGE Y LA PEQUEÑA HINATA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ESA HISTORIA. POR ESO HINATA SABIA DE LA EXISTENCIA DE SUS HIJOS.


	3. Chapter 3

La familia Uzumaki y Uchiha viaja al pasado  
Capitulo 3 LOS PADRES DE LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN VIAJAN AL PASADO  
Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura estaban en la oficina Hokage.

-Maldición Naruto. Ni nos hemos recuperado de lo de Momoshiki y ahora nuestros hijos están en otro universo. Boruto es igual de problemático que tú-se quejó Sasuke de su amigo y su hijo.

-¡NI HABLES PORQUE SARADA TAMBIÉN LE SIGUIÓ EL JUEGO!-reclamó Naruto a su rival.

-¡CALLENSEEEEEEE!-calló Sakura a su esposo y su amigo.

Hinata tomó la palabra para pensar la situación.

-Tenemos que ir también a ese universo para llevarnos a nuestros hijos-sugirió Hinata.

-Hay un problema con eso. Hay que estar mínimo 6 meses para poder volver. Pero por tantas personas será un año y medio por lo mucho-explicó Naruto.

-Esto es grave-opinó Sakura.

-La ventaja del mismo jutsu no te permite envejecer hasta que haya pasado ese lapso de tiempo-informó Naruto.

-¿Has ido allí?-preguntó Hinata por curiosidad.

-Envié un clon de sombra como prueba. Tuve los recuerdos de él al terminarse su chakra. Por cierto platiqué con tu otro yo-contó Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE?!-exclamó la Uzumaki asustada y curiosa a la vez.

-Todo. Asi ella sería más valiente y que estuviera con mi otro yo antes que yo-explicó Naruto.

Naruto hizo eso porque aún se sentía muy culpable de que no puso atención al amor que Hinata le quiso dar en su juventud. También sabía que la timidez de Hinata fue otro factor importante para tardarse en ser pareja, así que Naruto alentó a la Hinata del otro universo a luchar por su Naruto.

-Eres amable-sonrió Hinata por su otro yo.

Sakura intervino porque se estaban saliendo del tema.

-Dejen de coquetear. Entonces estaremos varados allí. Saben me gustaría arreglar muchos errores de mi vida pasada. No quiero que mi otro yo se vaya de la aldea y mate a Itachi de nuevo-confesó Sasuke.

En eso Sakura recordó algo que estaban trabajando.

-Por cierto, Lady Tsunade y yo descubrimos la cura para su enfermedad-confesó Sakura.

Sasuke estaba inusualmente entusiasmado porque si hacían este viaje podrían corregir muchos errores y no dejaría que su otro yo arruinara su vida.

-¿Podrías curar a mi hermano en el otro universo?-preguntó Sasuke a su esposa.

-Sí puedo. Además podría meter un poco de disciplina a mi otro yo. No fui útil de niña y no quiero que vuelva a ser una carga-dijo Sakura.

-Lo sigues siendo-hablo burlonamente su esposo con cara de trollface.

-¡SASUKE ERES CRUEL!-reclamó dolida Sakura y con lágrimas anime.

-Es un chiste-dijo Sasuke.

-Vaya. Sasuke haciendo bromas. Es el apocalipsis jajajja-contraatacó Naruto aprovechando la rara situación.

-Cállate perdedor y tenemos que darnos prisa. Sakura trae la medicina y nuestro equipaje. Esto será largo-pidió Sasuke a su esposa.

Mientras tanto, los niños iban directito a la torre Hokage. Se encontraron al Naruto del presente discutiendo con Hiruzen.

-¡NO FUI YO EL QUE PINTÓ EL MONUMENTO HOKAGE!-mintió muy mal el rubio Uzumaki del presente.

-Ahí dice Naruto Uzumaki estuvo aquí-argumentó el Tercer Hokage.

-Es una incriminación-siguió alegando Naruto del presente.

-Dejaste tus googles allí-dijo Hiruzen finalizando la discusión.

-¡WUAAAA! ¡NO LOS HALLABA ME DESCUBRISTE!-admitió Naruto con las manos en la masa.

Hinata del presente decidió interrumpir la conversación.

-Disculpe que los interrumpa pero hay un problemita-explicó Hinata un poco nerviosa.

-Hola Hinata-saludó Naruto animadamente.

Naruto y Hinata eran muy buenos amigos en este universo. Al revelar el Naruto del futuro su futuro con ella, le inspiró la confianza para que le diera su amistad a él. Naruto aceptó de inmediato y habían salido mucho a comer ramen. El había dejado de intentar salir con Sakura al tener a Hinata que lo hacía sentir bien consigo mismo además de escuchar sus problemas. Pero no sabia como llamarlo a ese sentimiento todavía.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-preguntó Naruto al ver preocupada a su amiga.

-¿Sucede algo señorita Hyuga?-cuestionó también el Hokage.

-No sé si llamarlo algo bueno o malo. Pasen chicos-.

Boruto, Himawari, Sarada y Mitsuki pasaron a la oficina del Hokage. La pequeña Uzumaki peliazulada se emocionó al ver a su papito de este tiempo.

-¡PAPAAAAAAÁ!-exclamó muy feliz a Naruto del presente.

Himawari le da un tierno abrazo a su joven padre.

-¡¿PAPAAAAAÁ?! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA?!-gritó consternado el rubio del presente al ser abrazado por la niña que lo llamó papá.

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros venimos del futuro y la niña que te abrazó y yo somos tus hijos en el futuro-explicó Boruto.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-gritaron sorprendidos tanto Naruto del presente y Hiruzen.

De repente un vórtice temporal se abrió y salieron Hinata, Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke del futuro.

-¡WUUAAAAA! ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?-hablo el rubio de este universo sorprendido al ver a un hombre muy parecido a él.

-Mierda no quería llegar aquí-maldijo Naruto del futuro al ver a quienes no debían.

-Sigues siendo un idiota. Ya nos delataste demasiado pronto-dijo Sasuke del futuro irritado.

Los niños estaban nerviosos y temerosos de haber sido descubiertos.

-Estamos jodidos-declaró Mitsuki.

-Sí-secundó Sarada.

-¡PAPAAAAA!-exclamó feliz Himawari al ver a su papá original.

Himawari abrazó a su padre del futuro muy feliz de verlo.

-Hola Hima-saludó Naruto del futuro aliviado de ver a su bebé a salvo.

Naruto del futuro vio a Hiruzen y sonrió de verlo aún con vida.

-Viejo. Es un gusto volverte a ver-saludó Naruto del futuro al mirar de nuevo a quién fue como un abuelo.

-¿Tú...eres...?-.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki...el Séptimo Hokage-respondió Naruto del futuro dándole a conocer orgulloso al Tercer Hokage.

Naruto del futuro mostró su capa con el Kanji Séptimo a todos los presentes.

-¿¡ÉL ES YO!? ¡YUUUPIIIII, SOY HOKAGE DE VERAS! ¡HINATA TE DIJE QUE SI LO HARÍA, DE VERAS!-exclamó feliz y haciendo el baile de la victoria.

Hinata del futuro miró nostálgica al pequeño Naruto del cual ella se enamoró. Su yo del pasado la quedaba mirando.

-Es raro mirar a mi otro yo-comentó Hinata del presente a su alter ego.

-Sí, lo mismo digo yo-respondió Hinata del futuro sonriendo.

El pequeño Naruto observó a la Hinata del futuro con mucho detalle y creía que estaba muy bonita.

-¡¿ELLA ES HINATA?! ¡VAYA SERÁS UNA MUJER MUY LINDA Y SEXY!-exclamó Naruto a Hinata del presente señalando a la otra Hinata.

Hinata del futuro y la del presente se ruborizaron bastante ante el cumplido.

: ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESO DE MAMAAAA!-reclamó Boruto enojado y revelando la información tan delicada acerca de su paternidad.

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿HINATA ES TU MADRE?! ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE YO SOY...!-.

-Sí. Yo soy el esposo de Hinata y la amo más que a todo-confirmó de golpe Naruto del futuro.

Naruto del presente no resistió la noticia y se desmayó. Las dos Hinatas sacaron una cámara cada quien, de quién sabe donde.

-Su primer desmayo. Tomaré una foto-dijo la pequeña Hinata emocionada.

-Yo también-secundó la Hinata adulta aprovechando de que tener fotos de su esposo de pequeño que carecía en el álbum familiar.

-Mira Boruto. ¡Papá de niño es muy igualito a ti!-señaló Himawari muy divertida el parecido físico.

-Si es cierto-contempló Sarada.

En eso Sakura del futuro vio severamente a los chicos y les habló:

-Están en muchos problemas niños-informó muy enojada Sakura del futuro.

-No crean que se nos ha olvidado-advirtió Sasuke del futuro.

-Estamos perdidos-habló Mitsuki nervioso.

El Tercer Hokage no podía asimilar tantas noticias reveladoras y solo suspiró.

-Estoy muy viejo para esto-dijo el Hokage sin saber que decir sobre el asunto.


	4. Chapter 4

La familia Uzumaki y Uchiha viaja al pasado  
Capitulo 4 CONVIVIO ENTRE NARUTO Y HINATA DEL PRESENTE CON SUS FUTUROS HIJOS Y EL PLAN PARA LA ESTADIA EN LA ANTIGUA ALDEA DE LA HOJA

Naruto del presente despertaba en su casa.

-Qué susto. Soñé que estaban Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata y yo del futuro, que me convertí en Hokage y que Hinata es mi esposa y tuvimos dos hijos...no suena tan mal-recordó el pequeño Naruto.

-Me alegro que pienses bien de mí como tu esposa-respondió la pequeña Hinata sonriendo.

Naruto volteó y vio que estaban los shinobis del futuro.

-¡WHUAAAA! ¡ES REAL!-exclamó Naruto del presente muy asustado.

-Es real Naruto. Lo siento por asustarte-se disculpó la Hinata adulta.

-No importa-respondió Naruto del presente.

-Vaya que papá era un payaso de niño-dijo Boruto muy sorprendido del carácter inusual de su padre de niño.

-No más que tú-dijo Sarada burlona.

-¡RETRÁCTATE SARADA!-reclamó Boruto.

Naruto del presente se quedaba viendo como Boruto y Sarada se peleaban como lo hacían Sasuke y él.

-¿Ella de quién es hija?-cuestionó Naruto del presente.

-Mía y de Sakura-respondió Sasuke del futuro.

-Aunque te cueste creerlo, Sasuke si tuvo hijos-explicó Naruto del futuro.

Sasuke del futuro se enfadó.

-Repite eso perdedor-reclamó el Uchiha del futuro.

-Lo que dije es verdad-dijo el futuro Hokage sonriendo.

-Silencio y paren de pelear. Lo que debemos hacer es como pasar todo un año aquí sin dar pistas-explicó Hinata del futuro.

-Mi clan es muy especial y si se enteran de que Boruto y Himawari son hijos de Naruto y mío pueden hacerles algo-recordó Hinata del presente.

-Eso es verdad. En esta época aún hay mucho odio en el clan Hyuga-recordó Naruto del futuro.

-También esta el asunto de mi yo pasado. Necesito hacerle cambiar de opinión. No quiero que pase por lo mismo que yo-declaró Sasuke del futuro.

-Lo que debemos solucionar primero es donde viviremos. No entramos aquí y estamos son dinero-insistió Sakura del futuro.

-Tengo mucha hambre. Quiero ramen-dijo Himawari con mucha hambre y con su estómago rugiendo.

Naruto y Hinata del presente tuvieron un ataque misterioso de instinto paternal.

-Naruto. ¿Tienes un poco de ramen instantáneo para Himawari?-preguntó la pequeña Hinata a su amigo.

-Oh sí-.

Naruto del presente se lo preparó y se lo dio a Himawari.

-¿Me lo puedes dar en la boca?-suplicó Himawari con ojos de cachorro.

-Está bien-respondió el Uzumaki de presente.

El pequeño Naruto le daba en la boca a su futura hija de comer y todos se lo quedaban viendo con ternura (excepto Sasuke que solo sonrió un poco).  
Hinata y Naruto del futuro veían como sus otros yo cuidaban de su hija como lo hacían ellos. Boruto vio que su padre de niño podía ser tonto, pero sabía como consentir a su hija.  
Naruto del presente se sentía por fin como en familia desde que nació y junto a Hinata estaba experimentando algo muy similar al matrimonio.

-"Tal vez esto es lo que mi otro yo vive con Hinata en unos años. Me gusta mucho..."-dijo mentalmente Naruto del presente, pensando en la posibilidad de aceptar una relación en el futuro con su amiga.

-Papá, mamá. Tengo sueño-habló Himawari muy cansado.

-Parece que es la hora de tu siesta-dijo el pequeño Naruto.

Hinata del futuro vio que efectivamente a esta hora Himawari dormía la siesta.

-¿Quieres dormir en la cama?-preguntó el pequeño ojiazul a su futura hija.

-Sí-respondió Himawari somnolienta.

-Vamos-dijo la pequeña Hinata.

Los dos se llevaron a la habitación para que Himawari se durmiera. Mientras tanto los ninjas del futuro platicaron de esto.

-Vaya que papá y mamá manejaron a Himawari aún sin ser padres aún-dijo Boruto.

-Eso es instinto paternal Boruto. Algún día tu lo entenderás-explicó Naruto del futuro a su hijo.

-No sé, pero estoy muy hambriento. ¿Donde conseguiremos comida?-cuestionó el pelinegro del futuro.

-Yo digo que en Ichiraku Ramen-sugirió el rubio Hokage.

-No me gusta esa basura-respondió Sasuke del futuro.

-¡RETRÁCTATE!-reclamó su rival.

-Ya basta. No quiero cocinar porque estoy cansada de este asunto asi que será ramen-dijo la esposa de Sasuke del futuro.

-¡TOMA ESO SASUKE!-exclamó victorioso el Uzumaki Hokage.

-Hmp-murmuró el futuro Sasuke.

En el cuarto de Naruto del presente, él y Hinata recostaban a Himawari quien tenía mucho sueño.

-¿Me dan mi besito?-pidió Himawari.

-Oh claro-respondió la pequeña Hinata.

Hinata le dio un besito en la mejilla a su futura hija y después de eso Himawari se durmió.

-Nunca me había sentido así Hinata-confesión Naruto del presente a su mejor amiga.

-¿Cómo Naruto?-.

-La sensación de tener una familia. Es muy embriagador. No puedo creer que ella sea nuestra hija. Tiene mis ojos y mis marcas. Pero de ahí se parece a tí-señaló el pequeño Naruto mirando a Himawari con mucho cariño.

-Sí Naruto-.

-Espero algún dia enamorarme de tí como mi otro yo lo hizo...Si él pudo yo también puedo-expresó con sinceridad el pequeño Uzumaki tomando las manos de su amiga.

-Naruto...tú...-dijo Hinata del presente sonrojada.

Naruto del presente sonrió y miró muy sonriente a Hinata.

-No se me hará muy difícil hacerlo ya que eres una gran persona muy especial para mí-.

En eso Boruto entró a la habitación y vio a sus padres de niños sonriendo y el también lo hizo...al parecer su futuro estaba asegurado, pero debían ir con mucho cuidado.

-¿Ya se durmió?-preguntó el primogénito Uzumaki.

-Sí Boruto-respondió Hinata del presente.

-Vaya que tengo una hija tan linda y no niego que te pareces a mí-declaró sonriente Naruto del presente a su futuro hijo.

-Sí. Pero tiene el pelo ondulado como el mío y la forma de mis ojos. Y tus marquitas como Himawari-señaló la pequeña Hinata.

Boruto se sonrojó al ser alabado por su madre del presente. A ella no le decía una réplica ya que raramente le levantaba la voz a su madre y si lo hacía se disculpaba con ella.

-Boruto, dame mi ramen de miso de cerdo-dijo Himawari hablando y babeando entre sueños.

Naruto sonreía de que su hija era amaba del ramen.

-¿Te gusta el ramen?-preguntó curiosa la pequeña Hinata del presente.

-Sí, pero me gusta más con verduras, no soy fan de la carne, Himawari si-confesó Boruto.

-¡ESO ES UN SACRILEGIO!-reclamó su futuro padre.

-A mí si me gustan las verduras. Creo que es de mi lado Naruto-intentó explicar la Hyuga.

-Jejjeeje, yo si las detesto pero cada quien sus gustos-aceptó el Uzumaki del presente.

-Quiero otro ramen de miso de cerdo. Mamá quiero bollos de cinnamon-siguió hablando Himawari y babeando entre sueños.

-Parece que también le gustan los bollos de cinnamon-sonrió divertida la Hyuga tímida.

-Son ricos-dijo Boruto.

Himawari despertó y vio a sus padres del presente que conversaban con su hermano.

-Uuummm. ¿Qué pasa?-habló Himawari estirando sus brazos.

-Nada. Solo que mamá me aviso de que vamos a Ichiraku Ramen a comer-avisó su hermano mayor.

Los estómagos de Naruto del presente y Himawari rugieron en ese momento.

-Parece que tienen hambre. Vamos a decirle a nuestros otros yo que vayamos a Ichiraku-dijo Hinata del presente.

-¡A LA CARGA!-exclamó el pequeño Naruto con el brazo en el aire.

Los ninjas adultos del futuro iban transformados para no levantar sospechas. Solo Boruto, Himawari, Sarada y Mitsuki iban normales junto a Naruto y Hinata del presente.  
Sarada iba molesta por un asunto.

-¿Por qué mi símbolo en la espalda lo hiciste parecer como una paleta Boruto?-preguntó algo molesta Sarada.

-No debes levantar sospechas porque en esta época el único Uchiha es tu papá-explicó su madre.

-Debemos proceder con calma. No me gusta tampoco el asunto pero hasta que solucionemos esta parte se queda así-refutó su padre.

Boruto se burló de Sarada con una V de historia y ella lo miraba muy furiosa.  
En eso llegaron a Ichiraku Ramen en busca de Teuchi.

-¡HOLA VIEJO!-saludó Naruto del presente a sus cocineros preferidos.

-Hola Naruto. Traes clientes. Por eso eres mi cliente preferido. Hola Hinata-saludó el cocinero Ichiraku.

-¿Cómo le va?-saludó la Hyuga.

-Bien. Me da gusto que acompañes a Naruto ya que está muy solo-expresó Teuchi.

-Podemos hablar a solas sobre algo. Solo puedo confiar en usted-comentó misteriosamente el pequeño Naruto.

-Está bien-.

Todos los presentes fueron adentro del restaurante y empezaron a hablar.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué desean decirme?-preguntó el cocinero.

Los ninjas del futuro dejaron caer la transformación y revelaron sus rostros. Teuchi estaba que se quería morir de un infarto. Ayame llegaba a ver que pasaba y los observó detenidamente.

-¡SANTO DIOS!-gritó Ayame en shock.

-Jejeje hola anciano, hola Ayame, sorpresa-saludó el adulto Naruto a los cocineros de ramen.

-¡QUÉ RAYOS ES ESTO NARUTO!-exclamó Teuchi.

-Ellos son mi hijo Boruto, mi hija Himawari, Sarada, Mitsuki, mi otro yo del futuro, Hinata del futuro, Sakura del futuro y el idiota de Sasuke del futuro-presentó el Uzumaki del presente a los ninjas del futuro.

-¡MÁS RESPETO A MI PAPÁ LORD HOKAGE!-reclamó Sarada al pequeño Naruto.

-Lo siento Sarada-se disculpó Naruto del presente.

-¡LORD HOKAGE!-exclamaron en shock los Ichiraku.

-Naruto Uzumaki El Séptimo Hokage a sus órdenes-se presentó el futuro Naruto mostrándoles su capa de Hokage.

Ambos se sintieron orgullosos que el pequeño Naruto si pudo cumplir su anhelado sueño.

-Podrían darse prisa. Tengo hambre-pidió Mitsuki muy hambriento.

-¿Y tú quién eres?-preguntó Ayame.

-Yo soy...uuuuummm-intentó hablar el peliblanco pero fue interrumpido por Sarada.

Mitsuki fue silenciado por Sakura del futuro y Sarada ya que decía que era hijo de Orochimaru podría crear un alboroto.

-No aprendiste la lección. Casi matas al Tercer Hokage de un infarto al decirle de quien eras hijo-recordó Sarada a su compañero susurrándole al oído.

Flashback no jutsu  
Naruto del presente estaba desmayado y Hiruzen vio a los otros dos niños. Ya se imaginaba que Sarada era hija de Sasuke y Sakura por lo mencionado hace ratos pero no sabia quien rayos podía ser hijo Mitsuki, aunque sus ojos le recordaba a alguien.

-Disculpa niño-llamó el Hokage a Mitsuki.

-¿Yo?-preguntó el peliblanco.

-Sí, ¿de quién eres hijo?-preguntó el Tercer Hokage sin imaginarse la sorpresa que se llevaría.

Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada estuvo a punto de callar a Mitsuki para que no dijera una palabra pero fallaron.

-De Orochimaru-confesó el hijo del sannin serpiente sonriendo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-exclamó demasiado sorprendido por la información.

El anciano Hokage colapsó y se desmayó.

-¿Por qué se desmayó?-preguntó extrañado el chico con ojos de serpiente.

-Idiota. Orochimaru en esta época es un criminal de la aldea y no concibe la idea de que haya tenido un hijo. Además de que él fue el maestro de tu padre Orochimaru-explicó Sasuke del futuro.

Mitsuki: El maestro de mi padre...genial.

-Tu padre lo mató en el futuro original. En un año más o menos-informó Sasuke del futuro.

-Oh. No lo sabía-.

-Podríamos evitar que muera pero sin dañar a tu padre para no peligrar tu existencia-dijo Sasuke del futuro.

-Gracias por pensar en mi señor-agradeció el hijo del sannin serpiente.

-Hmmp. Está bien-.

Sarada ido a revisar con Boruto a Hiruzen.

-¿Creen que ya se murió?-preguntó Sarada muy insegura.

-No. Sólo se desmayó-dijo el rubio Hokage futuro.

Flashback Kai

-Está bien. Seré más cuidadoso con ese asunto-aceptó Mitsuki.

-Más te vale o si no te arrancó los brazos para que no te estires más-amenazó el futuro Uchiha con una aura de muerte que dejó helado a Mitsuki.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo Teuchi.

-Nada. Solo que estoy hambriento-mintió Mitsuki.

-Sí. Yo también. Quiero una ramen extragrande de miso de cerdo con mucho Narutomaki-pidió Himawari.

-Quiero uno especial de carne de pollo con verduras y huevo-pidió Boruto.

Teuchi y Ayame se quedaron mirando con detenimiento a Boruto y Himawari y los compararon con Naruto y Hinata del presente y miraron que sus yo futuros se tomaban las manos.

-"Así que ambos se casaron. Me recuerda al Cuarto Hokage y su esposa..."-pensó Teuchi.

Teuchi se detuvo ya que no debía ser descuidado con Naruto del presente, pero vio que Naruto del futuro lo miró como diciendo que lo sabía.  
Teuchi no era un tonto. Se imaginó que Minato y Kushina era los padres de Naruto, e incluso tenían el mismo apellido. Pero si habían prohibido de que se dijera acerca del Zorro de las Nueve Colas dentro de Naruto, era el mismo caso con ese tema.  
Todos comían tranquilamente su comida, excepto Naruto del presente y Himawari que devoraban sus platos, aunque las dos Hinatas llevaban la delantera.

-¿Cómo es que mamá come tanto?-preguntó Boruto asombrado.

-La tía Hanabi menciona que es por los pechos. Es para mantenerlos asi de grandes-comentó Himawari inocentemente.

Las dos Hinatas se quedaron de piedra al oír el comentario de Himawari con respecto a sus senos.

-"Cuando vea en un año a Hanabi me las pagará por meterle esas tonterías a la cabeza"-pensó la futura Hinata enojada con su hermana.

-"¿Así piensa ella de mis pechos? Hablaré muy seriamente acerca de esto con ella"-dijo mentalmente muy seria la pequeña Hinata.

Tanto como Hanabi del presente como la del futuro tuvieron la sensación de que debían evitar a Hinata por un tiempo.

-No es cierto eso Himawari-desmintió Sakura del futuro.

-Claro que no Himawari. Sino la señora Uchiha y Sarada comieran mucho-intentó explicar Boruto.

Las dos querían asesinar a Boruto por burlarse de su peor defecto físico.

-Hijo, eso fue muy grosero. No te burles de la desgracia de ellas-dijo sin querer la Hinata adulta.

-¡QUÉ!-reclamaron las Uchihas a la pobre Uzumaki mayor.

-¡LO SIENTO, SE ME CHISPÓ!-se disculpó Hinata del futuro.

Sakura del futuro y Sarada tuvieron una aura de depresión enorme.

-Ánimo. Apuesto que a Sarada le crecerán en esta edad-dijo Boruto tratando de que Sarada se sintiera mejor.

-A mí me empezaron a crecer hace 6 meses y soy copa B-recordó Hinata del presente en voz alta.

Sakura del futuro tuvo un aura más grande de depresión.

-Es horrible. Esa era mi medida a los 16 años-dijo la Sakura futura.

-Lo siento, no quise...-intentó disculparse la pequeña Hinata.

-Mejor sigue comiendo y deja a las dos con eso-dijo el Séptimo Hokage.

-¿Entonces tendré más pecho que las dos?-preguntó Himawari inocentemente.

-No sigas con el bullying también Himawari-ordenó Sarada con lágrimas anime y jalándole las mejillas.

-Lo shento-tratando de hablar Himawari con las mejillas estiradas.

-Déjense de payasadas y vamos a comer-dijo muy irritado el Uchiha del futuro.

Todos comieron tranquilamente son saber de todo lo que les esperaba en esta dimensión paralela.


	5. Chapter 5

La familia Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 5 ADAPTACIÓN A LA VIDA EN LA VIEJA KONOHA Y LA REUNIÓN ENTRE LOS DOS KURAMAS  
Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura del futuro estaban reunidos con el Tercer Hokage para ver donde iban a vivir.

-Eso será difícil. Los barrios Uchiha no están disponibles ya que el Sasuke de esta época podría morir de un infarto al verlos a ustedes. La casa de Naruto es muy pequeña-dijo el Tercer Hokage.

-Podemos reservar la casa de mis padres. Allí entrarán todos. Nos fuimos a vivir allí mi esposa y yo después de casarnos-dijo Naruto del futuro.

-Pero está sucia-avisó Hiruzen.

-No importa. Lo limpiaremos-respondió Hinata del futuro.

-Bueno está decidido, se irán a vivir a la casa del Cuarto Hokage-declaró Hiruzen.

-Así que nos vamos allí. Será interesante-habló Sasuke del futuro.

Los ninjas del futuro se fueron a vivir allí. Todos se encargaron de limpiar y acomodar los viejos muebles. Los clones de Naruto hicieron las cosas más rápidas y terminaron en dos horas.

-¿Qué pesado es esto?-se quejó Sasuke del futuro.

-No estas acostumbrado porque nunca estás en casa-comento Sakura del futuro enojada.

-Tenía misiones largas-se excusó su esposo.

-Pero aún sigues en tus viajes en el mundo-apoyó Naruto del futuro.

Sarada aún miraba con rencor a su padre ya que, aunque había regresado a la aldea, solo le dedicaba tiempo a Boruto.

-Ya chicos. No peleen por favor-intentó tranquilizar las cosas la Uzumaki.

-Orden por favor. Sakura, sé que ha sido difícil, pero toma este tiempo para estar con tu esposo porque tardaremos un buen tiempo aquí y no puede irse tan fácil-habló el Séptimo Hokage.

-Gracias-agradeció Sakura del futuro.

Sarada escuchó esto y lo aprovecharía para conocer a su padre.

-¿Me pregunto si Sasuke sensei puede enseñarme a usar el Chidori?-se preguntó en voz alta Boruto.

Sarada le tocó el hombro a Boruto y lo miró amenazadoramente.

-No te acercarás a mi padre. Tú ya tienes a tu padre para tí y yo quiero al mío conmigo, entendiste-amenazó Sarada con un instinto asesino.

Boruto tuvo miedo de su compañera de equipo.

-Lo siento. Yo solo quería saber esa técnica-respondió el rubio con algo de miedo.

Sarada se calmó al ver a Boruto asustado.

-Lo siento Boruto. Es que quiero pasar un tiempo con él, es todo. Tú sabes perfectamente lo que es no tener a tu padre cuando lo necesitas-suplicó Sarada muy triste de repente.

Boruto nunca había visto a su compañera pidiéndole a él un favor de esa manera y entendió los sentimientos de Sarada. Él pasó por lo mismo. Ahora ya comprendía mejor a su padre después de lo de Momoshiki.

-Está bien Sarada. Pero me dejarás aprender el Chidori-pidió Boruto a cambio.

Sarada sonrió y besó a Boruto en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué...?-dijo muy sonrojado el Uzumaki muy avergonzado.

-Por ser comprensivo y ser tan lindo conmigo-sonrió lindamente la Uchiha.

-No soy lindo-dijo Boruto volteándose sonrojado.

Mitsuki observó todo y veía divertido a sus amigos.

-"Así que esto es el llamado flechazo. Será divertido molestarlos al respecto"-habló Mitsuki mentalmente.

Pasaron los días y los ninjas del futuro se aburrían de estar varados en ese lugar.  
Sasuke salió a ver a su otro yo. Sarada lo siguió sin que se diera cuenta. Sarada vio que su padre observaba en las sombras a un niño de su edad que se veía muy familiar.

-¿Papá?-.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el Uchiha mayor un poco serio.

-¿A quién observas?-preguntó la pequeña Uchiha.

-Fíjate bien quien es-señaló su padre.

Sarada miró minuciosamente al chico y lo halló muy similar a su padre.

-¿Eres tú?-cuestionó Sarada sorprendida.

-Sí, aún tengo tiempo de evitar que cometa locuras por venganza-dijo Sasuke del futuro.

Sarada miró rara a su padre. Él sólo suspiró.

-Te contaré en otro momento-.

Sasuke del futuro y Sarada se fueron de allí. En eso vieron a Sakura del futuro esperándolos en la puerta.

-Adivino, no te resististe ir a ver a tu otro yo-dedujo la Sakura adulta comprensiva.

-Hmp-murmuró el Uchiha.

-Papá siempre fue lindo incluso de niño-opinó Sarada sonriendo.

-Todas babeaban por él en la Academia, no conocí una sola persona que no se viera atraída hacía Sasuke-contó Sakura del futuro a su hija.

Desde la cocina ambas Hinatas lo oyeron.

-¡EXCEPTO YO! ¡PARA MÍ MI NARUTO SIEMPRE FUE EL MÁS GUAPO!-corrigió la Hinata adulta gritando desde la cocina.

-¡NUNCA ME GUSTÓ SASUKE!-afirmó la otra Hinata.

-¡LO SIENTO ME OLVIDE DE TÍ! Jeje, Hinata es la única excepción a la regla-dijo la Sakura adulta corrigiendo lo declarado.

-¿Qué hace la mamá de Boruto con su otro yo?-preguntó curiosa Sarada.

-Está enseñándole a cocinar muchos platillos para que pueda conquistar el corazón del pequeño Naruto con el estómago. Ya he tomado clases con ella porque yo antes cocinaba terrible-recordó Sakura del futuro.

Sarada recordaba con pesar que su mamá le cocinaba cosas muy feas en sus primeros años de vida. Hinata se ofreció a mejorar la forma de cocinar de Sakura y hacerla mucho más comestible. Sarada estaba eternamente agradecida con la mamá de Boruto por ese detalle.

-Vaya. Es más rico de esa forma-habló la pequeña Hyuga.

-Sí, y a Naruto le encanta el Ramen con mucho Narutomaki y miso de cerdo-aconsejó Hinata del futuro sonriendo.

-Lo sabía ya que lo pide mucho en Ichiraku-recordó la Hyuga del presente.

Hinata del futuro recordaba que ella no pudo pasar ese tiempo con Naruto por la prohibición del clan de acercarse a él y su propia timidez excesiva.

-¿Pasa algo señora Uzumaki?-habló la pequeña Hinata. Así se refería su otro yo a Hinata del futuro para diferenciarse porque oficialmente cambió de apellido.

-Es que me hubiera gustado ser un poco más como tú en mi niñez y estar con Naruto de esa forma-confesó la Uzumaki a la pequeña Hyuga.

-Yo solo lo hice porque tu Naruto me dio el valor de hacerlo-dijo la pequeña Hinata.

Hinata del futuro sonrió y respondió.

-Lo que cuenta es que lograste tu sueño de caminar a su lado y seguir tu camino ninja. Oye, quiero enseñarte lo que yo he aprendido, verás con el tiempo yo acomodé el Puño Suave a mi antojo porque sus katas eran demasiado rígidas para mi y creé mis propias técnicas haciéndome más impredecible-ofreció Hinata del futuro a su homóloga.

-Gracias señora Uzumaki-.

-"Además tengo el chakra de Hamura en mi cuerpo, puedo pasarte algo de ese chakra para fortalecer tus habilidades, yo no pierdo nada y se recuperará con el paso del tiempo"-dijo mentalmente la Uzumaki.

Himawari y Boruto fueron con su padre a la casa del pequeño Naruto a darle una clase especial de control de chakra.

-Esto es agotador-se quejó el pequeño Naruto.

-Yo tuve ese problema a tu edad, pero yo conozco la forma de que puedas hacerlo más rápido-explicó su homólogo.

-Gracias chicos-agradeció el pequeño Uzumaki.

Naruto y Hinata del futuro platicó con sus hijos de que se avecinaban cosas malas a la vida del pequeño Naruto y la pequeña Hinata y debían hacerse lo más fuertes que pudieran antes del año y medio. Además de que el Séptimo Hokage hablaría con un viejo amigo.  
Naruto del pasado quedó muy agotado pero logró dominar el ejercicio de caminar entre los árboles.

-Lo...hice-declaró el pequeño Naruto jadeando del cansancio.

-Es suficiente. Vamos a comer. Mi esposa y la otra Hinata debieron hacer la cena. Es ramen-avisó el Séptimo Hokage.

El pequeño Naruto se paró de inmediato y fue animado a comer su platillo preferido.

-Cuando se trata de ramen si reacciona, se parece a Himawari-dijo Boruto.

-Es que es la comida de los dioses-alegó su hermana menor.

-Vamos a comer que tengo hambre-dijo el futuro Hokage.

Después de una rica cena y preparar sus cosas muy ara irse a dormir Naruto del futuro se coló a la casa de su otro yo y miró el lugar donde se encontraba su sello.  
Allí Naruto del futuro se encontraba en el paisaje mental de su otro yo. Hablando de él allí yacía dormido pero se despertó frenéticamente y se paró.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTOY?!-preguntó el Naruto pequeño a su contraparte adulta.

Hola, lamento molestarte, pero este es tu paisaje mental-.

-¿Y por qué una tubería lúgubre?-cuestionó curioso el rubio menor.

-No hemos tenido una vida bonita-explicó su otro yo.

Naruto del presente asintió.

-Sígueme-ordenó el adulto Uzumaki.

-¿A dónde vamos?-.

-A hablar con tu prisionero-.

-¿Eh?-dijo confundido el niño.

Ambos Narutos caminaron y se hallaron frente a una prisión con un papel que decía Kanji.

-¡SAL DE ALLÍ KURAMA!-llamó Naruto al Nueve Colas del presente.

-¿Kurama?-preguntó extrañado el Uzumaki menor.

En ese el Zorro de las Nueve Colas se asomó furiosamente y observó al Hokage del futuro.

-¡¿CÓMO SABES MI NOMBRE?!-preguntó Kurama enojado.

-Obsérvanos y lo entenderás-respondió el rubio mayor misteriosamente.

Naruto del presente tenía un poco de miedo, pero sabía en el fondo que no podía ser lastimado.

-¡JAJJAJAJAJA, ASÍ QUE TÚ ERES MI CARCELERO DENTRO DE UNOS AÑOS! ¡PERO SI CONOCES MI NOMBRE ALGO MUY SERIO PASÓ!-dedujo el viejo zorro.

-Así es-confirmó el Uzumaki adulto.

En eso una sombra de un zorro de nueve colas aún más grande apareció.

-Así que así de pequeño era después de que me quitaron a mi otra mitad-dijo Kurama del futuro observando a su contraparte.

-Parece que sí, amigo-respondió el adulto Uzumaki.

Kurama del presente no podía creer que su yo del futuro se hiciera aliado de un humano dentro de unos años. Algo debió ocurrir para que esto llegara a pasar.

-¿¡QUÉ RAYOS ES LO QUE PASA AQUÍ!?, ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!-exclamó muy confundido el pequeño Uzumaki

-Esto fue lo que ocurrió-dijo Kurama del futuro.

Naruto y Kurama unieron su chakra y lo pasaron a sus versiones del presente y vieron la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi y como acabaron con los intentos de Akatsuki, Obito, Madara y Kaguya de destruir al mundo.

-¡ÉSTO ES MUY GRAVE!-expresó el zorro del presente.

Kurama del presente estaba reconsiderando trabajar en equipo con su carcelero, ya que si el malnacido de Madara resucitaba debían estar preparados y con este conocimiento podrían evitar repetir errores que costaron muchas vidas.

-Sólo tengo una pregunta. ¿Cómo es que tengo a Kurama sellado?-preguntó el pequeño Naruto intrigado.

Naruto del futuro tuvo que revelar muchas cosas que debían pasar tarde o temprano. La identidad de sus padres y la verdad sobre el ataque a la aldea y la única solución posible. El pequeño Naruto no pudo evitar llorar porque obtuvo las respuestas que buscó tanto tiempo.

-Ellos te amaban, tanto que ofrecieron su vida para que tu vivieras-consoló el Naruto Hokage a su homólogo.

Naruto del presente dejó de llorar y miró a su Kurama.

-Kurama, sé que no te caigo bien y tú tampoco me caes, pero tenemos algo en común y es que no permitiremos que Madara destruya más vidas-.

-¡ESTOY DE ACUERDO! PERO NO SERÉ TU AMIGO, PRIMERO TE GANARÁS MI RESPETO-advirtió Kurama.

-¡BIEN KURAMA!-aceptó el pequeño ojiazul.

-Oye, necesitarán un poco de mi poder. Por suerte yo estoy completo, además de algo que adquirimos en unos años. No sabemos si en este tiempo logren sacar a Minato del Shinigami-habló Kurama del futuro.

Naruto y Kurama del futuro sacaron bastante energía Ying y chakra de los Seis Caminos de Ashura y se dirigió a Naruto y Kurama del presente.  
Kurama del presente aumentó su tamaño hasta adquirir su tamaño original. El pequeño Naruto sintió su chakra estabilizarse bastante y aumentar enormemente.

-Me siento mucho más fuerte. ¿Qué es esto?-cuestionó Naruto del presente.

-El chakra de los Seis Caminos. Aunque aún no lo uses en todo su esplendor vas a controlar mucho mejor tus técnicas pero hasta que sea un poco mayor adquirirás mayor dominio-explicó el rubio mayor.

-¡POR FIN ESTOY COMPLETO!-exclamó el Zorro de las Nueve Colas del presente.

-Te di bastante de mi chakra Ying a ti y recuperaste gran parte de todo tu poder-explicó su homólogo.

-Con un tiempo más y volveré a mi mayor esplendor-.

-Esperemos a que hagan un mejor vínculo y haremos el siguiente proceso-recomendó el Uzumaki del futuro.

Naruto del presente despertó y miró a su versión del futuro.

-Gracias por todo-agradeció el pequeño Uzumaki a su otro yo.

-De nada-.

Naruto del futuro se fue del lugar y el otro Naruto se echó a dormir preparándose para otro día.


	6. Chapter 6

La familia Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 6 SASUSAKU DEL PRESENTE CONOCEN A LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DEL FUTURO  
Mitsuki investigaba la aldea ya que era único que no podría ser reconocido por similitudes por alguien a menos que mostrara sus habilidades.  
Vio a una chica pelirrosa tratando de llamar la atención de un pelinegro muy serio.

-"Ellos son los padres de Sarada. Debo ser cuidadoso"-pensó Mitsuki.

Mitsuki fue a saludarlos y fingió demencia.

-Disculpen chicos, soy un chico nuevo en la aldea, me llamo Mitsuki y vengo de muy lejos. Sería muy agradable de su parte que me invitaran a dar un recorrido a la Aldea de la Hoja-suplicó Mitsuki.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno y el es el asombroso Sasuke Uchiha-saludó Sakura del presente.

-No molestes. Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para tí-quiso cortar la conversación Sasuke del presente.

-Qué lástima porque oí que el mejor ninja en la Academia me daría el recorrido, mejor voy con ese tal Naruto Uzumaki, él si se ve muy fuerte-mintió Mitsuki.

Sasuke del presente reaccionó al oír el nombre del chico más idiota de la Academia y escuchar que Naruto era mejor que él le caló el orgullo.

-Él no es un ninja fuerte-aseguró Sasuke del presente.

-Sueña si ese tonto superará a Sasuke-declaró equivocadamente Sakura del presente (recuerden que aún es una fangirl).

-¿Entonces me darán mi recorrido?-preguntó Mitsuki.

-Si porque si vas con ese perdedor acabarás en otro sitio-aseguró Sasuke del presente.

-Voy con ustedes-se unió Sakura del presente.

Mitsuki tenía casi asegurado a Sasuke. Le fue mostrado partes de la antigua Konoha. Pero en el camino hallaron a Naruto y Hinata paseando por la aldea directo a la casa de los ninja del futuro.

-Hola Mitsuki, ¿qué haces con Sakura y Sasuke?-preguntó Naruto del presente muy curioso.

-Él dice que te había ofrecido un tour pero se lo dimos nosotros porque eres capaz de dejarlo hasta la Aldea de la Arena-informó Sakura del presente.

-¡CONOZCO MEJORES SITIOS QUE TÚ!-exclamó convencido Naruto del presente.

-Si claro, como no-dudó Sakura del presente.

-De veras, verdad Hinata-pidió Naruto del presente a su mejor amiga apoyo en esto.

-Eeeeh si-secundó su amiga tímidamente.

Sakura aún no se creía que Naruto la hubiera dejado en paz y que Hinata estuviera tan loca para estar con alguien sin categoría como Naruto (si supiera).

-Naruto sabe de muchos lugares desconocidos en la aldea-declaró Hinata del presente.

En eso Boruto, Himawari y Sarada buscaban a Mitsuki.

-¿Dónde se metió este chico?-se preguntó Boruto muy enfadado.

-No puede irse lejos. Esta Konoha no la conocemos tan bien, es muy distinta a la nuestra-dijo muy molesta Sarada.

En ese momento se los toparon y ambos grupos se vieron cara a cara.

-"Mierda, mamá y papá, ¿Qué hago?"-pensó Sarada muy nerviosa

-Hola chicos-saludó el rubio del presente animadamente a los niños del futuro.

-Pa...uuummmmuuummm-trató de llamar a su papá pero tenía la boca tapada por su hermano.

-Hola Naruto-saludó Boruto.

-Vaya que se parece a tí-observó Sakura del presente.

Boruto le susurró al oído a su hermana.

-Aún no pueden saber que ellos son los padres de Sarada y que nosotros somos hijos de papá. Llámalo por su nombre para no asustarlos y tambien a mamá-susurró a su hermana severamente.

Himawari asintió comprendiendo todo.

-Hola Naruto, hola Hinata-saludó Himawari sintiendo raro llamar así a sus papás.

-Hola Hima, Boruto-saludó Hinata del presente.

-¿Los conocen?-preguntó Sakura del presente.

-Somos los primos de Naruto-mintió hábilmente Himawari.

-"Buena esa Himawari, te invito unos bollos de cinnamon si esto sale bien"-pensó orgulloso su hermano mayor.

-Yo soy una amiga de ellos. Mi nombre es Sarada Haruno-mintió Sarada.

-Apellidas igual que yo-habló Sakura del presente emocionada.

-"No podía decir que mi apellido real es Uchiha, suerte que se me vino a la mente el apellido de mis abuelos"-dijo Sarada mentalmente.

Mitsuki siendo el ninja inteligente como su padre entendió su treta.

-Hola chicos. Me encontré a este par de tortolos quienes amablemente se ofrecieron a llevarme a un tour-explicó el hijo del sannin serpiente sonriendo.

Sasuke y Sakura del presente se sonrojaron.

-¡NO SOMOS TORTOLOS!-reclamó avergonzado Sasuke del presente.

-Se aman y se besan en la luna como mis papis cuando están solos-dijo Himawari sonriendo, pero diciendo una pequeña confesión.

-"Hima no los arruines"-pensó Boruto nervioso al igual que Sarada y Mitsuki.

Naruto y Hinata del presente se sonrojaron ya que Himawari reiteraba lo mucho que sus otros yo se amaban. Hinata le gustaba Naruto pero él aún no definía sus sentimientos. Ya había reconocido que lo de Sakura solo era un capricho pero lo de Hinata estaba a un nivel muy diferente.

-¿Y quienes son tus padres? Si son primos de Naruto y sus marcas son muy parecidas si indican que son familia ya que si se parecen-dedujo sospechosamente Sakura del presente.

Los ninjas del futuro se pusieron a sudar porque no sabían que explicarles hasta que...

-Mi padre se llama Sunamaru Uzumaki y mi mamá se llama Hanabi Uzumaki-mintió Boruto.

En otro lugar un niño en el Compuesto Sarutobi estornudó y una niña castaña de ojos perlados también lo hizo.

-Qué lindos nombres pero ¿por qué tiene el nombre de una aldea?-cuestionó curiosa la ojijade del presente.

-Porque mi abuelo estuvo un tiempo por allá y en honor a Suna lo llamaron así-explicó Boruto recordando que su sensei se llamaba Konohamaru por la aldea.

-Si-secundó su hermana.

Sarada y Mitsuki respiraban aliviados.

-Sigamos con el recorrido-dijo Sasuke del presente.

-Conozco un mejor lugar en la aldea-declaró Naruto del presente.

-Lo dudo mucho-negó el pequeño Ucho.

-Claro que sí, de veras. Síganme-dijo Naruto del presente animadamente.

-Ya que...se me estaban acabando los lugares-aceptó el ojinegro del presente.

Boruto y Himawari observaban en el camino la entrada al Compuesto Hyuga. Hinata del pasado los miró y entendía a la perfección de conocer a sus familiares de esta época aunque era mala idea por el momento.  
Más tarde se encontraban en la cima del Monumento Hokage.

-Admiren el paisaje-les mostró orgullosamente Naruto del presente.

-Es hermoso-admiró Sarada.

-Se ve hermosa la aldea-habló Mitsuki.

-Debo admitir que Naruto tenía razón-expresó Sakura del presente.

-Confíen más seguido en él y nunca los decepcionará. Lo digo por experiencia-declaró Hinata del presente muy convencida.

Sakura y Sasuke miraron seriamente a Hinata y vieron su confianza ciega a Naruto. Se estaban dando cuenta que lo estaban juzgando mal.

-¿Que tal si hacemos travesuras?-propuso Boruto a los demás.

-Estás hablando mi idioma primo-dijo Naruto del presente siguiéndole la corriente.

-Nunca he hecho eso-comentó Himawari con un poquito de emoción porque sus genes bromistas la llamaban.

-No lo hagas, tu mamá te va a regañar-detuvo Hinata del presente a su futura hija, ya que ella en el lugar de su otro yo lo haría.

-Está bien Hinata-aceptó Himawari porque no quería que su mamá y su papá se enojarán con ella.

-Vas a meterte en problemas-advirtió Sakura del presente.

-No hagan algo estúpido. Primos tenían que ser-comentó irritado Sasuke del presente.

-¡SON UN PAR DE SHANAROOS!-regañó Sarada.

-¡BUAAA DIJISTE SHANAROOS, SI ERES MI FAMILIAR LEJANA DESCONOCIDA!-exclamó feliz Sakura del presente llorando lagrimas anime.

-Lo que pasa es que son unos cobardes-alegó Naruto del presente sacándoles la lengua.

-Además de que las nenas con lentes y pelo negro no quieren entrarle-se burló Sarada.

-¡TE DEMOSTRARÉ QUE NO SOY UN COBARDE!-dijo furioso Sasuke del presente.

-¡NO SOY UNA NENA CON ANTEOJOS Y PELO NEGRO! ¡VOY A GANARTE EN TU PROPIO JUEGO CABELLO DE BANANA!-desafió Sarada a su compañero.

-Pruébalo friki-desafío Boruto a Sarada.

Entre Naruto, Boruto, Sasuke y Sarada pintaron la Torre Hokage e hicieron un desastre.  
En ese mismo momento Hinata del futuro desde la ventana buscaba a sus hijos y miro con su Byakugan que el Monumento Hokage estaba siendo pintado por su mini marido de esta época, su bebé, Sarada y el Sasuke de este tiempo.

-Esto es malo. Me había olvidado de lo bromista de mi Naruto de niño y Boruto lo heredó. Lo bueno es que mi otro yo debió haber parado a Himawari porque se anima a hacer cosas tontas como Naruto en su infancia-pensó Hinata del futuro sonriendo nostálgica.

Hinata del futuro les avisó a los ninjas del futuro sobre esto.  
Al mismo tiempo Sarada pintaba la cara de Hashirama con labial y sombras en los ojos, Boruto estaba en la cara de Minato haciéndole tres marcas en las mejillas y un globito diciendo De veras. Sasuke estaba en la cara de Tobirama haciendo un globo diciendo Soy mejor que los tontos Uchiha en sarcasmo y como una cara de soy un tonto. Naruto pintó a Hiruzen leyendo un libro naranja y sonrojado y con un globito de Soy un pervertido.  
Hiruzen desde su Esfera de Cristal observaba furioso de que Naruto y su futuro hijo junto con los dos Uchihas hacían burla con esas pinturas aunque la de Minato era inquietante ya que se parecía mucho a Naruto y daba a entender de que él y el otro Naruto y muy posiblemente los ninjas del futuro saben muchos secretos de la Aldea. Mandó a los ANBUs a detener a los delincuentes.  
Los cuatro terminaron su "obra de arte".

-A mí me quedó mejor tornillo-dijo orgullosa Sarada.

-No es cierto Ensalada, esto si es admirable-alegó Boruto.

-Esto es la vida real Boruto-alegó Naruto del presente refiriéndose a la pintura.

-Este es Tobirama Senju y su conocida paranoia contra mi clan-mostró el pelinegro del presente su obra.

En eso los ANBUs rodearon el lugar.

-Oh no-dijo la peliazul del presente asustada.

-¡YO NO HICE NADA!-gritó asustada la pelirrosa del presente.

-¡YO LOS DISTRAERÉ, JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó el pequeño Naruto.

Boruto y Naruto del futuro le enseñaron esta técnica antes de que controlara su chakra. Aparecieron unos mil clones y distraer a los ANBUs.

-¡CORRAN!-exclamó el clon de Naruto del presente.

Hinata del presente con Himawari en la espalda y Sakura agarraron un camino mientras Naruto, Sasuke, Boruto y Sarada tomaron otro.

-¡TENGO MIEDO!-exclamó la Uzumaki peliazulada ojiazul.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y miró posibles lugares donde esconderse.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA CON TUS OJOS?!-cuestionó la pequeña Sakura aún desconociendo que era el Byakugan.

-Puedo ver casi cualquier cosa con estos ojos. Naruto y los chicos están muy cerca pero los ANBUs le pisan los talones muchos nos van alcanzando-explicó la Hyuga peliazul a la pelirrosada.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó la Haruno del presente preocupada.

-Tengo una idea pero no sé si funcione...es algo que Naruto y yo tenemos reservado pero es demasiado vergonzoso para mí-informó misteriosamente Hinata del presente.

En eso los grupos se cruzaron.

-Hinata, que bueno que no te han alcanzado. Tenemos que poner en práctica el Plan de Emergencia-avisó el Uzumaki del presente a su amiga.

-Maldición, nos pisan los talones-maldijo el Uchiha del presente.

-No puedo creer que lo haremos-dijo avergonzada la Hyuga del presente.

-¿A qué se refieren?-preguntó curioso Boruto.

Los ANBUs los tenían totalmente rodeados.

-Estamos perdidos-dijo Mitsuki nervioso.

Naruto del presente le susurró el plan a Boruto.

-¡CONOZCO LA TÉCNICA, MI SENSEI ME LA ENSEÑÓ! HIMA LA SABE TAMBIÉN!-afirmó Boruto.

-¡LA TÉCNICA SÚPER MORTAL QUE HA DERROTADO A LOS HOKAGES!-exclamó Himawari.

-Ríndase y entréguense-advirtió un ANBU con máscaras de cerdo.

-¡ES AHORA O NUNCA!-exclamó la Hyuga.

-¡JUTSU SEXY FAMILIAR!-exclamaron los cuatro niños.

Naruto del presente se transformó en la bella Naruko, Hinata del presente se convirtió en su versión adulta pero con pelo largo y desnuda pero censurada con humo (la versión The Last). Himawari se transformó en una combinación de Naruko y su mamá dando como resultado a una versión adulta de Himawari y Boruto se transformó en Boruko quien se parecía a Naruko pero con un mechoncito y con el pelo suelto. Las cuatro chicas desnudas se abrazaban sugerentemente. Sakura, Sakura y Sarada tenían una cara de poker face y estaban de piedra. Los ANBUS salieron volando por un chorro de sangre dejándolos fuera de combate. Hiruzen estaba desfallecido en el suelo por mirar esa técnica tan "destructiva".  
Los cuatro dejaron caer esa transformación.

-Qué vergonzoso pero realmente funcionó-miró asombrada Hinata del presente.

-Te lo dije-respondió Naruto del presente.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESO HAYA DEJADO FUERA DE COMBATE A LOS ANBUS!-exclamó Sakura del presente aún sin tragarse de que este pueblo estaba lleno de pervertidos.

-MEJOR VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ O SI NO...-intentó avisar Sarada.

En eso los ninjas del futuro los interceptaron.

-Alto allí. Ya han causado problemas-dijo severamente Naruto del futuro.

Sasuke y Sakura del presente miraban a los adultos que se parecían a ellos.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!-exclamó muy confundido y sorprendido Sasuke del presente.

-Esperaba un buen momento para dejarme ver y este es el más indicado para hacerlo-respondió su alter ego.

-Hija, niños. Vamos a la oficina del Hokage ahora-avisó Sakura del futuro de forma amenazante.

Los chicos asintieron. En cuanto a Sasuke y Sakura del presente sus dudas serían resueltas más tarde.


	7. Chapter 7

La familia Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 7 LA PLÁTICA DE NARUTO DEL PRESENTE CON LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI DEL FUTURO

Gracias por seguir esta historia. Aquí responderé lo que me han mandado hasta la fecha.

OTAKUFire: Para estas alturas de la historia Naruto del presente está casi decidido a no perseguir más a Sakura, y esto se reforzará por lo que su otro yo le platicará sobre su vida con su Hinata. Sasuke y Sakura del presente recibirán lo que sucedió en el futuro por un genjutsu del Rinnegan como Itachi le hizo en el canon antes de disipar el Jutsu de Reencarnación Impura. Esto es con el motivo de que Sasuke sepa la verdad en este momento donde su maldición de odio no está muy fuerte y pueda tomar una decisión que lo lleve a tomar el buen rumbo.

alucardzero: Naruto de futuro molestará al Viejo Hiruzen en el siguiente capítulo sobre lo del secreto del papeleo. Capítulos más largos concedido.

En la oficina estaba reunidos los shinobis del futuro y del presente estaban reunidos en la oficina del Hokage.  
Sasuke y Sakura del presente no podían creer que tenían a sus versiones dentro de unos años.

-¡ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR!, ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS HACÍAN EN EL MONUMENTO HOKAGE?!-preguntó Hiruzen enojado.

-Estábamos decorando el Monumento que necesitaba un retoque-se excusó patéticamente Naruto del presente.

-Idiota, no digas algo que va a empeorar las cosas-regañó el pequeño Sasuke.

-No puedo creer que Boruto me haya convencido de que haya hecho esto-se arrepintió Sarada de ser manipulada por Boruto.

-Castigaremos a nuestros hijos por lo que hicieron de manera ejemplar-dijo Hinata del futuro molesta.

-No tengo como ser castigado-dijo el pequeño Naruto a Hinata del futuro.

-Te quito tu ramen y te daré de comer verduras-respondió Hinata del futuro.

Naruto del presente se le venía el mundo encima.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡TODO MENOS ESO!-suplicó Naruto del presente aterrado.

-Eso te pasa por fanfarrón-le dijo Hinata del presente a su Naruto por quererse pasarse de listo.

-¿Y que pasará con nosotros?-preguntó Sakura del presente algo temerosa.

-Ustedes no participaron pero se irán con una advertencia únicamente-informó Hiruzen.

Hinata del presente respiró un poco aliviada de que no se metería en problemas con su clan.

-En cuanto a ustedes limpiarán su desorden y sin chistar-ordenó Hiruzen a Naruto y Sasuke del presente junto a Boruto y Sarada.

-¡PREFIERO ESO A QUE ME DEN VERDURAS, DE VERAS!-exclamó el pequeño Naruto.

Hinata del futuro reía porque sabía como hacer que Naruto hiciera las cosas y el ramen era un punto de ataque muy importante.  
Naruto del futuro le susurró:

-Eso fue diabólico-comentó el Séptimo Hokage.

-Es para que aprenda a no ser grosero en ocasiones importantes-argumentó Hinata del futuro siendo estricta.

-Vamos a ver tu castigo por ser tan mala con el ramen-susurró el Naruto adulto de forma lujuriosa.

Hinata del futuro se sonrojó ya que sabía a que se refería su esposo...y la verdad hace tiempo que no estaban juntos.

-¡ALGUIEN QUE NOS EXPLIQUE COMO MI VERSIÓN DEL FUTURO ESTÁ AQUÍ!-exclamó Sasuke del presente pidiendo una explicación sobre el asunto.

-El hijo del perdedor arrastró a mi hija Sarada y los demás al pasado y estamos varados-explicó su homólogo del futuro.

Sasuke y Sakura del presente voltearon a ver a Sarada y se dieron cuenta de que era su futura hija.

-Jejeje, sorpresa-contesto Sarada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La Inner de Sakura del presente celebraba en su mente que pudo ganarle a Ino y quedarse con Sasuke.

-¡KYAAAAA, ME QUEDÉ CON SASUKE, EN TU CARA INO PUERCA!-exclamó con el baile de la victoria la Inner Sakura del presente.

Naruto del presente ya había aceptado que algo con Sakura ya estaba perdido para este punto, pero pensando las cosas fríamente había visto silenciosamente como su yo del futuro y la otra Hinata se amaban y se besaban dándole el amor que tanto ha anhelado en su vida. Miraba silenciosamente a la pequeña Hinata y tomó la decisión de que invertiría todo su esfuerzo en darle todo lo que el pudiera y quizás ganarse su corazón (sin saber que siempre lo ha tenido).  
Más tarde Naruto y Sasuke del presente junto con Boruto y Sarada limpiaban el Monumento Hokage. Iruka los iba supervisando, aunque se le hacía raro que Boruto y Sarada se parecieran mucho a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Naruto, perdón por no poder acompañarte, pero necesito volver a casa-se disculpó Hinata con su amigo.

-Está bien Hinata. Descansa-se despidió el pequeño Naruto.

Hinata del presente se fue y regresó al compuesto Hyuga. Su padre la esperaba en la puerta.

-¿Dónde has estado todo el día?-preguntó Hiashi.

-El Tercero tenía un asunto secreto y necesitaba de mi ayuda. Con el tiempo lo sabrá, si me disculpa me voy a bañar-cortó rápidamente la conversación.

Hinata se fue dejando consternado a Hiashi. Desde que fue desheredada Hinata se había comportado de manera muy rebelde contra él y casi no pasaba tiempo en casa y siempre se perdía cada vez que enviaba un espía del clan.

-¿En qué rayos estás metida Hinata?-se preguntó Hiashi.

Una hora más tarde los cuatro delincuentes terminaron de trabajar.

-Estoy agotada-se quejó agotada Sarada.

-¿Cómo le hace el perdedor y su hijo para terminar tan luego?-preguntó Sasuke del presente muy irritado.

-Secreto profesional-respondieron Naruto y Boruto sonriendo zorrunamente

Iruka no entendió a que se refería con que hijo.

-¿Por qué dices que el otro chico rubio es su hijo?-preguntó Iruka extrañado.

En ese instante, Naruto del futuro están detrás de él y le respondió:

-Porque si es mi hijo. Hola Iruka sensei, es bueno verlo joven de nuevo-explicó Naruto del futuro de golpe a su joven maestro.

Iruka se puso de piedra. Al principio creyó que era broma de Naruto con un clon trasformado, pero comprobó que era 100% real.

-¿Cómo...?-preguntó muy pasmado el maestro.

-Le explico después-dijo Naruto adulto.

-De acuerdo...solo una pregunta...¿quién es tu esposa...?-cuestionó curioso Iruka.

En eso Hinata del futuro llegó junto a Himawari.

-Hijo, baja para que vayamos a comer-llamó la señora Uzumaki.

Iruka miró a su alumna Hinata crecida y sonrió de que la tímida Hyuga se terminó casando con Naruto.

-Yo pensé que Sakura terminaría cediendo, pero al parecer Hinata ganó tu corazón-dijo muy feliz el castaño por los dos.

-Sakura solo fue un capricho, Hinata es el amor de mi vida-declaró muy convencido el Séptimo Hokage.

Hinata del futuro y Himawari vieron a Iruka.

-Hola Iruka sensei, es bueno verlo en su juventud-saludó Hinata del futuro.

-Veo que si pudiste estar con Naruto-felicitó Iruka.

-Si, le dije que yo podía solita-.

-Vaya, se ve muy joven-dijo Himawari al ver a su tío Iruka hace años.

Iruka veía a la pequeña que se parecía mucho a su padre y a Hinata.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?-preguntó Iruka a la hija de su hermano mayor postizo.

-Himawari Uzumaki-se presentó la girasol.

-¿Uzumaki? Pensé que Naruto adoptaría el apellido Hyuga al ser más influyente-dijo Iruka extrañado.

-Es una larga historia, aunque resumiendo en realidad los Uzumaki eran un clan más reconocido y la Aldea de la Hoja encargaron de ocultar esa verdad hasta hace pocos años-explicó Hinata lo que sabía por parte de Naruto y la verdadera historia del Clan Uzumaki y su relación con la Aldea de la Hoja.

Al terminara de lavar el Monumento la familia Uzumaki y el pequeño Naruto junto con Iruka y Mitsuki cenaron tranquilamente. Sasuke y Sakura por su parte cenaron con sus contrapartes y Sarada en el Compuesto Uchiha.  
Naruto del presente se sentía como en una familia verdadera. Su otro yo parecía un padre como Iruka, Himawari era una hermanita pequeña, Boruto era como su hermano gemelo, pero un poco más listo y tsundere, la otra Hinata era como la madre que nunca tuvo. Aunque ellos se irían, era una señal de que él podía tener la familia que siempre quiso y su Hinata se haría una buena esposa para él. Siempre se había hecho ilusiones con Sakura, aunque no quería un matrimonio donde sería golpeado todo el tiempo y Hinata era mucho más gentil.

-Gracias por la comida señora Uzumaki-llamó a la otra Hinata como lo hacía la del presente.

-De nada Naruto-agradeció Hinata del futuro.

-Señor Uzumaki, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-lanzó la cuestión el pequeño Naruto.

-Sí, Naruto, ¿dime que quieres saber?-.

-¿Cómo es que te diste cuenta que amabas a Hinata y no a Sakura?-preguntó el pequeño rubio del presente.

-¡PAPÁ!, ¡¿ESTABAS ENAMORADO DE LA MAMÁ DE SARADA?!-exclamó sorprendido Boruto.

El Séptimo Hokage suspiró y decidió contarles todo.

-Debí imaginarme que tú me preguntarías eso. Yo a tu edad no sabía que era el amor y solo me fijé en el físico de Sakura y era demasiado despistado para darle cuenta de que Hinata quería acercarse a mi y ser mi amiga-dijo Naruto del futuro.

-¿Entonces tú y Hinata no eran mejores amigos?-preguntó muy espantado el pequeño Uzumaki.

-No, Naruto. Si tú y Hinata son amigos es porque yo le dije a tu Hinata que se esforzara para ganar tu corazón y tu amistad. En mi linea de tiempo no sucedió de esa forma. Estuve muy solo hasta que estuve en el Equipo con tus futuros compañeros de equipo que son Sasuke y Sakura-contó Naruto.

-¿Y qué pasó con Hinata?-preguntó el pequeño Naruto.

-Yo estuve con Kiba y Shino. Ellos son mis compañeros y los tíos de Boruto y Himawari-sonrió Hinata.

-Conociendo a mí y Sakura, yo probablemente la invitaba a salir a citas y ella me mandaba por un tubo, ¿o me equivoco?-dedujo el Uzumaki.

-Sí, y pasó mucho tiempo para que Hinata y yo nos hiciéramos amigos. A pesar de que ella era más amable conmigo que con cualquiera, fui un idiota al no querer conocerla mejor. Incluso casi la pierdo por tonto porque alguien se la quiso llevar para casarse con ella y allí abrí los ojos. Me di cuenta de que la amaba desde siempre y aún estoy arrepentido hasta la fecha de no haber estado para ella desde mucho antes-contó tristemente el rubio mayor.

Naruto estaba impresionado. Su otro yo estuvo aún más solo que él y no podía imaginar su vida sin Hinata a su lado. Recordaba ese día que él estaba triste en el columpio de la Academia y Hinata lo abordaba en ese instante.

Flashback  
Hinata con 11 años se acercaba tímidamente a Naruto. Tenía mucho miedo. Hace apenas dos días, un Naruto mayor le animó a que buscara ganarse el corazón de su otro yo y ser su mejor amiga y que caminara a su lado siempre (revisen el One shot Naruto Hokage y la pequeña Hinata).

-H-Hola-dijo muy nerviosa la Hyuga y con los dedos indices chocando entre sí.

-Eh, hola Hinata, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Naruto algo deprimido.

-L-lamento que no hayas pasado tu examen de graduación-dijo Hinata muy triste por él.

-Descuida, no es nada, lo haré el siguiente año, de veras-dijo tranquilo el Uzumaki.

-Sé que lo harás Naruto, yo creo en tí-sonrió muy tímidamente la Hyuga.

-Yo creí que te ibas a burlar de mí, pero me equivoqué-se disculpó Naruto.

-Nunca haría eso Naruto, yo te admiro-dijo sin querer Hinata y se tapó la boca porque habló de más.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miró consternado a la Hyuga.

-¿Por qué me admiras Hinata?-preguntó el pequeño rubio muy sorprendido.

-B-b-bueno, y-yo...-dijo Hinata y desvió la mirada muy nerviosa y apenada.

-Hinata, dime ¿por qué yo podría ser de admiración para tí? Todos aquí creen que soy un perdedor y soy un maldito huérfano sin talento-dijo Naruto algo que Sakura le dijo una vez hace poco al ser rechazado.

-¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ¡NO CREO QUE SEAS UN HUÉRFANO SIN TALENTO!, ¡PARA MÍ ERES MUCHO MEJOR QUE ELLOS, NO TIENEN EL DERECHO DE DECIR ESAS COSAS TAN MALAS!-gritó enojada la Hyuga por los comentarios de la gente a Naruto.

Naruto no sabía que decir ante el arrebato de Hinata. Nadie lo había defendido de esa forma.

-Yo creo que a veces tienen razón, te puedo parecer muy fuerte, pero lo arruinó todo porque estoy frustrado y me siento un gran perdedor-dejó caer la máscara Naruto ante Hinata sin querer.

-No, no es así Naruto-dijo en lágrimas la Hyuga.

Naruto la miraba y no había timidez en la mirada de Hinata. Se hallaba sinceridad y apoyo hacia él y una sonrisa de amor muy tímida solo para él.

-Naruto, yo creo que aún cuando te equivocas eres un perdedor orgulloso. Cuando te miro me generas una gran admiración. No estoy diciendo que seas perfecto, nadie lo es, pero cuando te equivocas tienes el valor para levantarte y seguir adelante. Por eso creo que eso te hace un hombre fuerte-declaró Hinata con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Naruto no se había dado cuenta que las lágrimas recorrían su cara. Hinata le había dado todo el consuelo y el apoyo que tanto necesitaba en ese momento y renovó con más fuerza que nunca su camino ninja. En ese momento abrazó muy fuerte a la Hyuga, que estaba muy sonrojada, aunque la emoción del momento le impidió desmayarse.

-Gracias por todo Hinata, necesitaba oír eso, pese a que siempre estoy acostumbrado a sentirme menos que nada, es hora de empezar a sentir la verdadera fuerza, me siento cien veces mejor-declaró Naruto con una mayor fuerza de voluntad que nunca había sentido en su vida.

-Me alegro mucho por tí Naruto-sonrió Hinata muy tímidamente.

-Sabes, siempre creí que que eras una niña rara, súper miedosa y un bicho raro-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

Hinata sintió su corazón romperse al saber que esa era la percepción de Naruto de ella.

-Pero sabes, me gusta la gente como tú-sonrió Naruto de forma verdadera hacia Hinata.

Hinata quedó muy sonrojada y feliz de que Naruto la apreciaba ahora.

-Oye, si no te molesta Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi amiga?-preguntó Naruto algo nervioso.

-C-claro, me encantaría ser tu amiga-sonrió Hinata muy emocionada de poder acercarse a Naruto por fin.

-¡GENIAAAAL, SERÉ EL MEJOR AMIGO QUE PUEDAS IMAGINAR, DE VERAS!-exclamó Naruto.

-Yo haré lo mejor que pueda para ser tu amiga-dijo muy tímidamente la Hyuga.

-¿Quieres ir a comer ramen?-propuso Naruto a Hinata.

-Claro, vamos-aceptó la ojiperla.

Ese fue el inicio de un gran amor en este universo alterno.

Flashback fin

Naruto del presente tenía muy clavado en su corazón este momento y pensar que su otro yo no le pasó esto le daba miedo.

-Naruto, ¿en qué piensas?-preguntó Himawari curiosa.

Naruto les compartió esta anécdota y Hinata y Naruto del futuro encontraron muchas similitudes con las palabras que ella dijo antes de la pelea de las preliminares. Esto definitivamente estaba destinado a ocurrir.

-Naruto, te pido que lo pienses muy bien y no cometas los mismos errores que yo. No querrás arrepentirte de que pudiste amar a la persona correcta y dejarla ir por mala decisiones-aconsejó su otro yo.

Poco después la comida terminó y el pequeño Naruto se acostó a dormir. Esa plática no se le iba de la cabeza. Tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas. Sakura definitivamente no era una opción ahora que sabía que terminaría con Sasuke y su Hinata siempre le dio el apoyo y le tendió la mano cuando todos lo rechazaron y vio su verdadero yo antes que nadie. Le pediría consejos a Iruka para ver que pensaba de este asunto.  
Mientras tanto, la pequeña Sakura pidió permiso a sus padres de comer con Sasuke en su casa y ellos aceptaron.  
Más tarde Sasuke y Sakura del presente cenaban con la familia Uchiha del futuro. Miraban a Sarada quien era su futura hija, en especial el pequeño Sasuke quien por dentro sonreía de que el Clan Uchiha estaba empezando a resurgir.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo empezaron a salir?-preguntó Sakura el presente.

-B-bueno...-intentó mentir Sakura del futuro porque nunca tuvo una cita oficial debido que Sasuke por las misiones que salía lejos de la Aldea de la Hoja no le permitían estar mucho tiempo con su familia.

-Papá y mamá no salieron jamás y tuvieron sexo en el bosque y así nací yo-resumió su concepción la Uchiha.

Sus padres escupieron y se ahogaron por el comentario de su hija sin rodeos.

-¡KYAAA, ESO NO ES MUY ROMÁNTICO!-dijo Sakura del presente alterada.

-Sarada, deja de balconearme frente a ellos, suficiente tengo con el perdedor de Naruto para molestarme y ahora tú-regañó el Uchiha adulto.

-Considéralo como tu castigo por no estar en la aldea tantos años-dijo enojada Sarada.

-¿Cómo que estoy fuera de la aldea demasiado tiempo?-preguntó curioso el Uchiha menor.

-Pasaron muchas cosas horribles y cometí demasiadas estupideces por culpa de intentar ser un vengador. Casi arruinó mi vida-contó Sasuke del futuro a su homólogo.

-Pero no debía acabar con Itachi para vengar mi clan-dijo el pequeño Sasuke.

-Todo fue una gran mentira de Itachi, él no estuvo del todo involucrado en el asunto, tuvo que actuar porque lo obligaron-contó el Sasuke adulto.

-¡ITACHI MATÓ AL CLAN!-reclamó enojado.

-¡ITACHI TUVO QUE PARAR EL GOLPE DE ESTADO QUE NUESTRO PADRE QUERÍA HACER CON EL CLAN!-confesó Sasuke del futuro.

Los pequeños Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada se quedaron en shock por lo declarado por el Uchiha adulto.

-Es muy largo de explicar, así que vean lo que realmente ocurrió. Itachi me mostró la verdad-avisó Sasuke.

Sasuke activó su Rinnegan y los sumergió a los tres en un potente genjutsu. Allí los recuerdos de Sasuke del futuro e Itachi estaban frente a ellos.

-¿Dónde estamos?-se preguntó la pequeña Sakura asustada.

-Es un genjutsu del Sharingan o eso parecía porque el ojo de mi otro yo era muy raro-comentó Sasuke del presente.

Todos pusieron atención a los recuerdos y miraron todo lo que Itachi vivió hasta su muerte, la verdad detrás de la masacre y lo que el Sasuke del futuro hizo en su locura por el poder. El Uchiha del presente estaba consternado de que su idea de venganza lo llevaría a caer demasiado bajo y vio que su compañero Naruto lo salvó de su soledad y como Sakura a pesar de lo que le hizo pasar lo perdonó.

-Santo cielo-susurró Sarada sintiendo tristeza por su padre y comprendía un poco su actitud reservada.

Los tres salieron del genjutsu y vio que Sasuke del presente lloraba porque prácticamente estaba muy equivocado con respecto a su hermano. El Sasuke del presente inesperadamente tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan activo por la enorme culpa y tristeza de haberlo culpado de algo que tuvo que estuvo obligado a hacer.

-Oh dios mío, el Mangekyo Sharingan-susurró sorprendida la señora Uchiha.

-Los verdaderos culpables fueron esos malditos ancianos-dijo furioso el Uchiha.

-No te enojes con el Hokage, el trató de llegar a un arreglo, pero ese canalla de Danzô nos arruinó la vida. No sigas el camino de la venganza, no quiero que termines cometiendo los mismos errores que yo cometí-dijo Sasuke del futuro.

-Es muy difícil no hacerlo-dijo el pequeño Sasuke muy enojado.

-No es imposible, Naruto tuvo la oportunidad de vengarse de la aldea por ser maltratado y no lo hizo. Si él no se fue por ese rumbo, tú puedes hacerlo-recomendó Sasuke sabiendo que si mencionaba a Naruto se inclinaría a seguir sus pasos competitivamente.

-Lo intentaré, pero no será fácil-aceptó Sasuke del presente.

Sakura del futuro decidió que su homóloga del presente entrenaría con ella para no ser una carga desde ahora.

-Bueno, hablando de eso Sakura, yo te entrenaré porque siendo sincera eres un asco de kunoichi-dijo muy seriamente la Uchiha mayor.

-¡PERO SERÉ CASI LA KUNOICHI DEL AÑO!-reclamó Sakura del presente.

-Solo somos eso porque sacábamos buenas calificaciones en teoría, pero en combate somos un asco. Hinata en cambio es la más fuerte de las kunoichis físicamente y aunque su otro yo sea una Chunnin y yo una Jounnin debo admitir que estamos igualadas y que me daría una tunda en taijutsu y está en mayor ventaja en chakra, agilidad y precisión-confesó Sakura.

Hinata del futuro no fue ascendida a Jounnin, a pesar de ser tan fuerte como Sakura porque ella fue la primera en tener hijos de todas y fue la única en tener dos, y se dedicó a su vida familiar y dejó las misiones, aunque todavía entrenaba para no perder forma.

-¿Tan débil soy?-preguntó conternada la Haruno.

-De una escala del 1 al 10, estás en un 4-opinó Sasuke del futuro.

-¡QUEEEE!-.

-Vas a tener que entrenar y ayudar a tus compañeros porque cosas terribles se acercan-dijo Sakura pensado en Akatsuki y la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

-De acuerdo-aceptó la pequeña Sakura.


	8. Chapter 8

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 8 EL PLAN MALVADO DE HIMAWARI Y EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE LA FAMILIA UZUMAKI  
Hinata del futuro y Himawari practicaban su Byakugan. La pequeña Uzumaki tenía un Byakugan muy extraño y más discreto al no tener las venas resaltadas como un Hyuga normal.

-Mami, mira en la casa de abuelito Hiashi-miró Himawari.

Hinata Uzumaki se enfocó en la dirección donde su hija miraba y observó a su hermanita Hanabi, quién contaba con 7 años de edad en esta época.

-Esa niña se parece a la tía Hanabi-opinó Himawari.

-Ella es, hija-le reveló Hinata del futuro.

-Me gustaría jugar con ella-deseaba la girasol.

-Ojalá pudiéramos, pero no podemos. Es muy peligroso que tu abuelo sepa de tu existencia. En esta época era muy distinto. El abuelo ni tu tía no nos llevábamos bien en ese entonces-le contó Hinata.

Himawari se desanimó y Hinata del futuro la abrazó.

-¿Por qué estás triste?-preguntó la Uzumaki mayor a su hija.

-Es que Hinata debe sentirse mal porque mi abuelito y mi tía no la quieren-dijo Himawari refiriéndose a la otra Hinata.

-No te preocupes. Hinata demostrará a todos que están equivocados, yo lo hice-le respondió a su hija.

-Voy a ayudar a Hinata a reconciliarse con abuelito y la tía Hanabi-juró Himawari con ardor en los ojos.

Hinata del futuro vio el mismo fuego de Naruto en la mirada de su hija. Definitivamente era la orgullosa hija del Séptimo Hokage.  
Más tarde, Himawari planeó infantilmente sobre cómo hacer que su mini mami se reconciliara con su familia.  
Algo que nadie sabía es que la girasol heredó la peculiaridad de escaparse fácilmente de cualquier sitio sigilosamente como su padre y buscar fácilmente un objetivo como su madre.  
Himawari conocía perfectamente el Compuesto Hyuga como la palma de su mano. Se coló fácilmente en el lugar y vio a una castaña de su edad. Practicaba sus katas del Puño Suave y Himawari se paseaba por el Compuesta fingiendo demencia.

-¡ESTE LUGAR ESTÁ MUY BONITO!-exclamó falsamente admirada la girasol peliazulada.

Hanabi se volteó y miró a la niña animada paseándose por el lugar súper sonriente.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUE HACES EN ESTE LUGAR?!-exclamó Hanabi enojada.

Himawari se volteó y saludó a su futura tía.

-Hola, soy Himawari y veo que tu casa es muy bonita-respondió la Uzumaki sonriente.

-No sé como entraste, pero vete de aquí o me obligarás a echarte-advirtió Hanabi.

En ese momento, Hinata del presente se paseaba y vio a la pequeña Himawari con su hermana menor y se asustó.  
Himawari volteó y fue corriendo a abrazar a Hinata del presente.

-¡HINATAAAAAA!-exclamó Himawari abrazando a su joven madre.

-¿Por qué me abrazas así?-susurró Hinata del presente.

-Di que me invitaste. Tengo un plan-le respondió bajito a su mini mami.

La pequeña Hinata entendió lo que quiso hacer su futura hija y le siguió la corriente.

-Gracias por invitarme a tu casa, ¡HERMANA MAYOR!-dijo Himawari diabólicamente a Hinata del presente.

Hanabi quedó de piedra ante la declaración de la girasol. El plan de Himawari era simple, pero efectivo. Dar celos a su tía Hanabi aprovechando que no sabían que era mitad Hyuga y hacer que la castaña intentara buscar de nuevo el amor de su hermana mayor. La pequeña Hinata entendió lo que su futura hija trataba de hacer y decidió seguirle el juego para intentar recuperar su relación con su hermana distanciada.

-Espero que te haya gustado Hima-sonrió Hinata.

-Eres la mejor Hinata, te admiro mucho-siguió hablando Himawari fingiendo asombro.

A Hanabi se le vino ese sentimiento de amor y admiración que había tratado de enterrar y empezó a sentir algo desconocido en ella.

-Es halagador que sientas eso girasol. Hace tiempo que dejé de ser de admiración para alguien en este lugar-dijo Hinata refiriéndose a su hermana menor.

Esas palabras de Hinata se le clavaron a Hanabi como dagas en el corazón.

-Yo si te admiro mucho. Eres mi heroína-dijo firmemente Himawari.

-Ven, te daré el recorrido del lugar-ofreció Hinata feliz.

-De acuerdo hermanita-aceptó la girasol contenta.

Hinata del presente tomó la mano de Himawari y se la llevó de la mano, dejando sola a Hanabi.  
A la castaña Hyuga se le bajaron los ánimos para seguir entrenando. Vio que su hermana la había reemplazado por otra niña que si quería estar con ella y eso le dolió mucho. La decisión de elegir a su clan le había costado muy caro.  
Mientras tanto, Hinata del presente y Himawari caminaban en el Compuesto Hyuga.

-Hima, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme?-preguntó curiosa Hinata del presente a Himawari.

-¿Por qué no quiero que siga peleada con abuelito y la tía Hanabi?-confesó Himawari.

-Vi que Hanabi nos miró muy perpleja. Eres tan traviesa como tu papá-mencionó la pequeña Hinata.

-Jijiji, Boruto me enseñó a hacer bromas, no me costó trabajo actuar-reveló la ojiazul.

-Gracias, pero debo llevarte a casa. No querrás que la señora Uzumaki te regañe-le dijo la pequeña Hinata.

-De acuerdo Hinata-.

En ese momento, las dos salieron y se dirigieron a la Mansión Uzumaki que estaba cerca del Compuesto Hyuga. La otra Hinata los recibió y le explicaron el porqué lo hizo.

-Por fortuna no tienes los ojos perlados como yo para descubrirte. Les aconsejo de que se cuiden de mi hermana. Cuando se enoja es capaz de hacer locuras-advirtió Hinata del futuro.

-Lo sé, pero es necesario. Hanabi está muy metida con la filosofía del Clan Hyuga y quiero quitarle la venda de los ojos y ni hablar de Neji-dijo Hinata del presente.

-¿El tío Neji?-preguntó Himawari.

-Sí-.

-¿Sigue vivo en esta época?-dijo Himawari por descuido.

La pequeña Hinata se sorprendió por lo dicho por la girasol.

-¿Neji murió en el futuro?-preguntó muy asustada la pequeña Hinata.

Hinata del futuro tuvo que contar lo que pasó y como él se sacrificó para salvar a ella y Naruto en la guerra.

-No vas a dejar que muera. El futuro está cambiando y no va a morir en esta era-le dijo la Hinata adulta a su otro yo.

-Haré lo que pueda-habló firme la Hyuga.

-Entonces seguirás entrenando duro para lograrlo-afirmó la Uzumaki adulta.

Hinata del presente comenzó desde ese día a ser entrenada por su otro yo. Al saber sus fallas la adiestró y corrigió su Puño Suave. Con el agua fuera de la aldea empezó a trabajar en los hilos de chakra y sus 64 palmas protectoras. Hinata del futuro intentó usar esa técnica para neutralizar las 64 palmas de Neji y el Clan Hyuga. El chakra de Hinata era púrpura ahora por el chakra de Hamura.  
Himawari sorprendentemente aprendió a usar al mismo tiempo las técnicas de su madre. Ella al parecer era una prodigio como su hermano Boruto. Tenía la misma elasticidad de su madre necesaria para las técnicas modificadas del Puño Suave estándar.

-Mami, esas técnicas son asombrosas-alabó Himawari a su madre.

-Nadie en el Clan sabe hacer esto. Ustedes dos son las únicas y tengo más técnicas, pero necesito que adquieran mejor control de su chakra-advirtió Hinata del futuro.

-¿Y cómo?-preguntó Himawari dudosa.

-Aprenderán a caminar sobre arboles y el agua-declaró Hinata.

Caminar los árboles y el agua fue un juego de niños para las Hyugas, quien tenían un enorme control de chakra, pero como dijo la Uzumaki mayor: Debes controlar a la perfección cualquier técnica para hacerlo de forma instintiva.  
Un día de entrenamiento con las Hyugas, Boruto las siguió y las saludó.

-Hola, ¿qué hacen?-saludó Boruto.

-Mamá nos enseña como hacer la Rotación Celestial-respondió Himawari.

-Uuum, no me costó mucho dominarla, pero si tuve que practicarla para hacerla bien-recordó Boruto.

-¿Sabes hacerla sin Byakugan?-preguntó Hinata del presente curiosa.

-Sé bien varias técnicas del Puño Suave, excepto las 64 palmas de chakra. No he podido desbloquear el Byakugan como Himawari, pero si ella pudo, yo también lo conseguiré, de veras-dijo convencido Boruto.

-Hermanito, ¿nos enseñas la técnica que estuviste presumiendo a Sarada y Mitsuki hace poco?-pidió Himawari.

-Rasengan, ¿de acuerdo? Pero con la condición de que mamá lo aprenda. Apuesto a que ella puede hacerlo-dio su condición Boruto.

-De acuerdo-aceptó su madre.

Boruto les enseñó a las tres los tres pasos para dominar un Rasengan común.  
Por ser Hyugas, las tres chicas dominaron en cuestión de minutos el primer paso con el globo de agua.  
En el segundo paso les costó un poco más. Hinata del presente tuvo más problemas al dominarlo. Tardaron 2 días para romper el balón de goma, pero lo pudieron hacer.  
El tercer paso requería más tiempo de práctica. Himawari logró hacer un mini Rasengan y lo lanzó de proyectil. Hinata contempló la acción de Himawari orgullosa.

-Himawari, lograste hacerlo como yo, te felicito-animó a su hermana el rubio.

Hinata del presente estaba igual que Himawari y también lo lanzó a otro árbol.

-Oh, lo hice-dijo la pequeña Hinata feliz.

Hinata del futuro a diferencia de las dos ya había dominado el Rasengan por completo dos días antes. Debido a que su técnica original de Puño Doble Blando de León estaba inspirado en el Rasengan y Rasenshuriken, fue la que logró entender más rápido a técnica y formó un Rasengan morado completo y también lo lanzó a un árbol, pero debido a que era más fuerte destruyó varios árboles.

-Guau mamá, no he llegado a ese tamaño. Eres asombrosa, de veras-alagó Boruto.

-Gracias hijo-dijo sonrojada la señora Uzumaki a su hijo.

Hinata del futuro recordó cuando destruyó el Tenseigan con sus Puños de León y el Rasengan de Naruto combinados y se le ocurrió hacer algo.  
Hinata del futuro hizo dos Rasengan en las manos y los cubrió con sus Puños Dobles Blandos de León y los lanzó haciendo que las cabezas de León destruyeran más partes del bosque dejando con la boca abajo a los chicos.

-Mamá, ¿qué fue eso?-preguntó Boruto sin habla.

-Creo que hice mi propia versión avanzada del Rasengan hijo-dijo Hinata satisfecha con los resultados.

La Hinata del presente vio a su otro yo bastante admirada. Si su homóloga era buena, también podía serlo ella. Boruto y Himawari quedaron interesados en la técnica de leones de Hinata y sabían que su padre quedaría asombrado.  
Más tarde los dos Naruto fueron introducidos en los principios del Puño Suave para poder tener acceso a la versión de proyectil del Rasengan simple de Boruto y las Hyugas (Naruto del futuro sólo puede lanzar el Rasenshuriken).  
Pasó un tiempo y Hinata y Naruto del presente dominaron a la perfección el Rasengan completo y lo podían lanzar a larga distancia.  
Pero un día, Boruto hizo enojar a Himawari por destrozar de nuevo su panda con un Rasengan mientras entrenaba con su padre en la Kata de los Sapo y lo persiguió por la casa.

-¡VAS A MORIR BORUTO!-exclamó furiosa la Uzumaki menor.

Himawari empezó a lanzar mini proyectiles de Rasengan con sus dedos índices y medio en forma de pistola y de manera muy rápido.

-¡AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA!-huía Boruto muy asustado.

Naruto del futuro no pensaba intervenir o se arriesgaba a quedar noqueado de nuevo, incluso Kurama le advirtió que ni se le ocurriera moverse de allí. Miró asombrado la técnica que Himawari lanzaba contra Boruto.

-¡PAGARÁS CARO HERMANO!-gritaba iracunda Himawari llorando y enojada.

Himawari formó un Rasengan más grande de lo normal y lo lanzó contra Boruto.

-¡ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL!-exclamó Boruto.

Boruto logró salir ileso, pero ambos hermanos quedaron exhaustos. Su madre los separó y regañó a Himawari por su pelea.

-Himawari Uzumaki, ¿qué te dije de no intentar matar a tu hermano como la última vez?-le dijo severamente la Uzumaki a su hija.

-L-lo siento mucho. P-perdóname Boruto-se disculpó Himawari sabiendo que perdió la calma por su enojo.

-Bueno, voy a comprarte otro panda si quieres-ofreció Boruto.

En ese momento, Naruto del futuro le dio algo valioso a su hija que apreciaría mucho.

-Himawari, ven-llamó Boruto a su hija.

Himawari fue a donde estaba su padre. Naruto le enseñó su amado Gama-chan que seguía conservando desde niño. Hinata del futuro reconoció la billetera que le dio de niña a su Naruto en secreto y se alegró de que aún lo conservara.

-Hija, este es Gama-chan. Tu madre me lo dio como regalo de cumpleaños sin saberlo en ese entonces. Gama-chan será tu compañero fiel y conservará tu dinero y te acompañará siempre-le dijo Naruto cediendo su posesión a su hija menor.

-Gracias papá, cuidaré a Gama-chan-prometió Himawari.

-Por cierto, esa técnica que usaste ¿tiene nombre, hija?-preguntó curiosa la Uzumaki mayor.

-No, lo hice por accidente-afirmó Himawari.

-Parecía como balas de chakra en un videojuego-recordó Boruto.

-Balas Rasengan, ese es un buen nombre-sugirió Hinata del futuro.

-Hija, oficialmente creaste tu propia versión del Rasengan, has hecho sentir orgulloso a tus abuelos, que es paz descansen-dijo el rubio mayor orgulloso de su pequeña.

Después de este incidente, reprodujeron la técnica de Himawari. La técnica era más difícil de lo que se parecía. Requería rapidez y mucho control de chakra en los dedos, pero servía de entrenamiento a Naruhina del presente.  
Naruto del futuro realizó una versión avanzada de las Balas Rasengan con clones llamada RÁFAGA RASENGAN.  
Hinata al tener el mejor control de chakra creó una variante inspirada en tener un Rasengan extracomprimido en los dedos. Esta versión consistía en tener los diminutos Rasengan en la yema de los cinco dedos y lo llamó Cinco Puntos Rasengan. La técnica al estrellarse en un objetivo era casi que ser impactado por cinco Rasengans simultáneos.  
Llevándolo más lejos, Boruto al aprender la técnica de su madre logró combinarla con las Balas Rasengan y disparar los Cinco Puntos Rasengan como una ametralladora y la denominó AMETRALLADORA RASENGAN.  
Naruto aprendió ambas y al usar clones decidió nombrarla MASACRE RASENGAN.  
Naruto del futuro empezó a enseñarles el dominio del Viento a Naruto del presente, a Boruto, quien iba bastante avanzado en el asunto, y a Himawari, quien se descubrió que tenía tres elementos primarios como su hermano, pero en su caso era Rayo y Fuego (estos dos últimos cómo su madre) y Viento como su padre. El agua era su elemento secundario por parte de su padre, quien lo heredó de su madre, pero nunca dominó hasta este momento.  
Los niños empezaban a practicar sus chakras elementales siendo más rápidos Boruto y Himawari al haber heredado las habilidades de sus padres, aunque Naruto y Hinata del presente no tardaron más de una semana en dominar a la perfección un elemento a la vez a su disposición.  
La pequeña Hinata solo pudo dominar el Fuego y el Rayo por no tener algo que le ayudara a tener acceso a los 5 elementos. En cambio Naruto del presente al tener el Senjutsu de los 6 caminos obtenido por su otro yo si lo pudo hacer en un mes con mucho esfuerzo.  
El entrenamiento duró alrededor de tres meses y los Uzumakis estaban satisfechos con los resultados.


	9. Chapter 9

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 9 ENTRENAMIENTO CON LOS UCHIHA Y UZUMAKIS Y EL PRIMER BESO DE LA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DEL FUTURO  
Mientras tanto, Sasuke del futuro entrenaba a su homólogo y su hija en el uso del Sharingan. Aunque Sasuke del presente había obtenido el Mangekyo Sharingan, su otro yo le recomendó no usarlo por el riesgo de quedar ciego. Eso sería hasta hallar a Itachi.  
Sakura del futuro empezó a entrenar a Mitsuki, Sarada y Sakura del presente en ninjutsu médico y, en el caso de su homólogo, la súper fuerza. Ambas niñas empezaron a acumular permanentemente chakra en sus frentes para tener su Sello de Fuerza de Millar de Centenares en algunos años.  
Secretamente Sarada comentó esto a Boruto y le platicó a su mamá. Los Uzumakis cumplían con el requisito para poder acceder a la técnica por su control de chakra, incluso ambos Naruto que habían logrado corregir el control de chakra. Hinata había analizado con los años la superfuerza de Tsunade y no era mucha la diferencia con el Puño Suave en su base. Incluso ella si quería era capaz de replicar con facilidad la técnica si lo deseaba, pero tenía que practicarlo mucho y puso las manos a la obra.  
Sasuke se encargó de enseñar a Sasuke, Sarada y Boruto el Chidori y todas sus variantes. El Uzumaki fue el primero en lograrlo demostrando su titulo de prodigio.

-¡LO LOGRÉ!-exclamó victorioso Boruto.

-El hijo del perdedor lo hizo antes que yo-dijo asombrado Sasuke.

-Boruto puede parecer un menso, pero es el novato del año y declarado un prodigio. Es muy bueno dominando rápido las técnicas-explicó Sarada.

Sasuke del presente vio la ironía de Boruto con respecto a Naruto y su situación en su titulo. El prodigio hijo de dos perdedores genios del trabajo duro.  
Días más tarde, los dos pequeños Uchihas terminaron de dominar a la perfección sus técnicas. Pero ocurrió algo que destrozaría el orgullo de su maestro Sasuke del futuro.

-Sensei, mire esto-mostró Boruto.

Boruto hizo accidentalmente el extinto Raikiri de Kakashi del futuro dejando atónito a Sasuke del futuro.

-Si agregas rotación y más poder al Chidori se hace más fuerte-expresó orgulloso Boruto.

-Boruto, eso que acabas de hacer era la técnica del Sexto Hokage-informó Sasuke del futuro.

-¿Eh? ¿En serio?-preguntó perplejo Boruto.

-Sí-.

-¿Cómo se llama?-preguntó el rubio.

-Raikiri, nunca pude dominarla-confesó Sasuke del futuro.

-¿Por qué papá?-preguntó intrigada Sarada.

-Es que me fui de la aldea antes de que el Sexto Hokage decidiera enseñarmela-recordó Sasuke.

-Bueno, no es tan difícil. Es agregar más chakra y rotación al Chidori y listo-explicó de forma simple Boruto.

-Nunca entendí como hacer eso-dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno, se debe practicar el Rasengan para lograrlo-explicó Boruto.

Boruto decidió enseñarles a todos los presentes el Rasengan simple para poder hacer el Raikiri. Explicó los pasos y estuvieron dos semanas dominándola hasta conseguirla. Solo Sakura del presente quien no tenía tanta potencia aún no podía hacer el segundo paso, pero servía de entrenamiento para aumentar su control aún más y aumentar sus reservas de chakra.  
El secreto del Chidori fue pasado por Boruto a su familia. Naruto del futuro siempre deseó poder hacer la técnica de su maestro Kakashi, pero olvidó ese sueño hasta ahora.  
En cuestión de días dominaron el Chidori los 5 al tener las bases del Rasengan y avanzaron al Raikiri por tener la potencia para ejecutarlo.  
Naruto del futuro decidió probar en los bosques la distintas variaciones elementales del Rasenshuriken. Nunca trató de ejecutarlas por falta de tiempo, pero era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. En cuestión de una semana consiguió unir armoniosamente cada elemento en su Rasengan y dio origen a otras cuatro técnicas:

ELEMENTO TIERRA: RASENSHURIKEN: Su nivel de impacto era el que más presión ejercía sobre el objetivo dejando un cráter y mucha roca en el lugar de impacto.

ELEMENTO FUEGO: RASENSHURIKEN: Quemaba con todo lo que se cruzaba en el camino y quemaba casi al mismo nivel del Amaterasu todo en una gran área.

ELEMENTO RAYO: RAIKIRI RASENSHURIKEN: Era el Raikiri integrado al Rasengan y transformado en RasenShuriken (que nunca pudo conseguir Kakashi) y electrificaba todo lo que tocaba.

ELEMENTO AGUA: RASENSHURIKEN: Generaba una enorme inundación del área impactada.

BOLAS DE BÚSQUEDA DE LA VERDAD: RASENSHURIKEN: Es el resultado de combinar los 5 elementos más el Ying-Yang para crear las Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad e incorporarlo al Rasenshuriken. Es la más destructiva de sus técnicas.

Obviamente, Naruto del futuro hizo sus versiones más pequeñas de un Rasengan simple con chakra elemental que enseñó a todos.  
Boruto pasó esto a su maestro Sasuke del futuro y no quería quedarse atrás. Con el acceso a los 5 elementos por su Rinnegan solo podía generar las variantes más pequeñas elementales del Rasengan. Sasuke creó su propia versión exclusiva con su Elemento Llama:

ELEMENTO LLAMA: RASENGAN: Simplemente combinar el Amaterasu con el Rasengan. Es más fuerte que el Elemento Fuego: Rasengan y Elemento Fuego: RasenShuriken en temperatura, pero con menor área de cobertura.

Una noche, Sarada y Boruto platicaban en privado en el bosque después de un entrenamiento en el bosque.

-Oye Sarada. Esto de viajar en el tiempo es lo mejor que nos puede haber pasado-confesó Boruto.

-Sí, papá ha pasado más tiempo conmigo y he sabido más de él. Gracias Boruto-agradeció Sarada con una sonrisa rara vez vista por el rubio.

Boruto se sonrojó por la Uchiha. Le recordaba a los Exámenes Chunin cuando ella lo hizo avergonzarse.

-D-de nada-dijo algo avergonzado Boruto como lo hacía su madre.

Sarada le dio un beso en los labios a Boruto de forma rápida haciendo que Boruto sacará por primera vez en la vida el rasgo firma de su madre Hinata Uzumaki: ¡JUTSU DE CABEZA DE TOMATE POR TIMIDEZ!

-S-S-Sarada, ¿por qué me besaste tonta?-dijo tartamudeando el Uzumaki con la cara tan roja como Hinata en su niñez.

-Es para agradecerte por todo Boruto. Puedes ser un tonto a veces, pero eres mi tonto-le dijo Sarada a su compañero.

-Loca-susurró Boruto apenado.

Podría decirse que actualmente la relación de Boruto y Sarada es una combinación de la relación entre Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata del futuro.

Naruto y Hinata: Sarada espiaba, y lo sigue haciendo, a Boruto desde niña, justo como Hinata con Naruto.

Naruto y Sakura: En ocasiones, Sarada reprende a Boruto por su impulsividad, como Sakura con Naruto, pero Boruto es más asertivo que su padre y Sarada es más calmada que su madre.

Naruto y Sasuke: Ambos tienen una ligera rivalidad como sus padres de niños y sus sueños son similares (aunque Boruto quiere ser como Sasuke y Sarada como Naruto), pero su relación parece tener una tensión sexual reprimida y que parecería explorar en los próximos años.

Hinata y Sasuke: Aunque entre ellos casi no hay relación, sus hijos comparten el hecho de que sus padres no les daban la atención que necesitaban, aunque en el caso de ellos no fue por favoritismo, sino por estar ocupados.

Hinata y Sakura: Sarada alienta a Boruto y lo aconseja, como Sakura lo hacía con Hinata en su vida adulta.

Sarada vio divertida a Boruto y tomó su mano.

-Boruto, me gustaría ahora tener algo parecido a la relación con tus padres de esta época contigo-confesó Sarada.

-Naruto y Hinata-dijo Boruto refiriéndose a sus pequeños padres.

-Sí, mi padre es muy directo y frío. Yo no lo soy tanto-se autoanalizó la Uchiha.

-Tienes una parte de tu mamá, la cual no quiero saber como es. A veces eres divertida-confesó Boruto recordando las misiones que han tenido y empezando a conocer aún más a detalle a Sarada.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Sarada.

-Claro que sí, de veras-sonrió Boruto al estilo Uzumaki.

Se había oscurecido y las estrellas se miraban en el cielo.

-Es bonito, ¿verdad?-dijo Sarada.

-Sí, en nuestra época no se mira de esa forma-aceptó Boruto.

Un aire frío empezó a sentirse y Sarada empezó a tener frío.  
En ese momento, un pequeño ángel similar a su mamá apareció junto a Boruto.

-Es de un caballero que si ve que una mujer tiene frío, el hombre debe darle una chaqueta o cualquier cosa para calentarla-dijo su pequeño ángel de la conciencia Boruto.

Boruto le dio su chaqueta negra a su amiga, quién se sonrojó por la inusual caballerosidad del rubia hacia ella.

-Mamá siempre me dice que si una chica tiene frío debo darle una chaqueta, ¿o no?-dijo Boruto tratando de mantener su orgullo.

-Sí, es como en los libros que he leído-recordó Sarada uno que otro libro de amor que leyó (aunque prefería los de misterio).

El ángel volvió a aparecer en el hombro de Boruto.

-Debes abrazar a la chica para calentarla. Tu padre lo hizo conmigo y fue muy romántico-aconsejó la ángel de Boruto en su hombro.

El ángel de Boruto desapareció y llevó a su pecho a la Uchiha, quien se puso roja por el acto de su compañero.

-¿Q-qué haces Boruto?-preguntó muy inusualmente tímida la Uchiha.

-Estás temblando, aquí estarás más calientita-susurró Boruto igual de profundo que su padre.

Sarada se quedó oyendo los latidos de Boruto. Era muy tranquilizantes y se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Un par de ojos negros muy hipnotizantes y un par de ojos azules profundos se cruzaron. No pudieron evitar acercar sus labios y cerrar los ojos.  
Boruto y Sarada se besaron en ese instante. Aunque ambos querían terminar esto por pena y orgullo no pudieron. La emoción y el deseo eran más fuertes en ese momento. Por accidente el Sharingan de Sarada evolucionó a tres aspas por la misma razón que lo activó: Amor en lugar de odio.  
Las emociones en la Uchiha eran tan fuertes que su Sharingan se hiciera más fuerte y fue gracias a su primer beso de amor.  
Ambos terminaron de besarse y Boruto veía los ojos rojos de Sarada con tres tomoes. Sarada vio también los ojos de Boruto. Eran blancos y el rubio podía ver las redes de chakra de Sarada. Al parecer, la emoción fuerte que experimentó le permitió desbloquear el Byakugan por fin.

-Se parece al Byakugan de Himawari-dijo Sarada impresionada.

-Por fin obtuve el Byakugan-susurró el rubio emocionado.

Boruto volvió a besar a Sarada de la emoción y se miraron fijamente.

-No volveré a decir que los besos son para débiles-dijo Boruto feliz.

-¿Cómo decimos que lo obtuvimos?-preguntó Sarada muy dudosa.

-Uuum, será un asunto privado. Solo cuéntaselo a tu mamá. Sasuke sensei me va a asesinar si se entera de que te besé-aconsejó Boruto.

-De acuerdo-asintió Sarada imaginando a Boruto siendo perseguido por el Susanoo de su padre.

Boruto y Sarada iban de regreso a la aldea y la Uchiha tenía una duda.

-Boruto, ¿te gustó el beso?-preguntó Sarada nerviosa.

-Sí, y me gustaría repetirlo-confesó Boruto.

-Uuum, escapemos en cuanto nuestros padres se duerman como hoy-propuso Sarada.

-De acuerdo Sarada-aceptó Boruto.


	10. Chapter 10

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 10 GRADUACIÓN DE LA ACADEMIA Y ACECHANDO A MIZUKI SENSEI  
Han pasado exactamente 6 meses desde que los viajeros del tiempo llegaron al otro universo alterno.  
Los Uzumaki del futuro habían hecho un gran trabajo con sus homólogos del presente. Si podían decir que Clase podían tener sus otros yo podría ser Clase B+ o un nivel Chunin superior (igual que en a principio de Shippuden).  
Naruto del futuro observaba a Hinata del presente entrenar con su otro yo. Dominaba ahora a la perfección el Paso Suave: Doble Puño Blando del León Ascendente.

-Jejejeje, bien hecho mini Hinata. No sé porque solo a Neji se le consideraba un genio, tú también debías poseer el título-comentó Naruto del futuro.

-¿P-por qué?-preguntó ambas Hinatas dudosas.

-Has creado tantas variantes del Puño Suave que nadie ha podido dominar a la fecha. Incluso ahora empezaste a incorporar chakra elemental a tu Taijutsu haciéndolo más letal, recuérdame ascenderte a Jounin porque cumples con los requisitos-sonrió Naruto del futuro.

-Oh, está bien-asintió Hinata del futuro.

Al día siguiente, todos los alumnos de la Academia del ultimo año tenían sus graduaciones. El examen de graduación era cosa de niños para los cuatro chicos que recibieron entrenamiento de sus otros yo.  
Naruto del presente por fin pudo pasar el examen. Por simple norma su otro yo le enseñó la clonación normal. No le serviría de mucho en el futuro, pero le haría mejorar su control de chakra creciente.  
El problemas es que Mizuki sensei estaba frustrado porque ya no tendría quién robe el Pergamino Prohibido.  
Los chicos celebraban esto en la Mansión Uzumaki con los Uchiha.

-¡SALUD POR LA GRADUACIÓN Y PORQUE NO REPROBÉ ESTA VEZ!-brindó Naruto del presente.

-¡SALUD!-dijeron todos con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-¿Cuantas veces reprobaste el curso?-preguntó Boruto.

-Dos veces-respondió el rubio del presente.

-Yo tres, recuerdo cuando...-empezó a contar Naruto del futuro.

El Séptimo Hokage recordó que Mizuki quería el Pergamino Prohibido.

-¡ME OLVIDÉ DE MIZUKI!-exclamó Naruto del futuro muy apurado.

-¿Qué pasa con Mizuki sensei?-preguntó Naruto del presente.

Naruto contó el problema que surgió con su antiguo y malvado sensei.

-Apuesto a que tratara de robar el Pergamino Prohibido por su cuenta-dedujo Sasuke del futuro.

-Iremos por él-dijo Naruto del presente.

Al terminar su comida, El Equipo 7 del presente y del futuro más Hinata del presente y Himawari fueron tras él. Los ninjas del futuro observaban todo tras las sombras para evitar daños.  
Mizuki tenía el Pergamino Prohibido para llevárselo a Orochimaru. Para su sorpresa 7 niños lo tenían rodeado.

-¡NO TE IRÁS DE LA ALDEA MIZUKI SENSEI!-gritó Naruto enojado.

-Vaya, vaya, si es nada mas y menos que Naruto. Lárgate de aquí y te perdonaré la vida-amenazó Mizuki.

-Entregarás ese pergamino o pagarás caro tu traición-dijo Naruto del presente serio.

Los ninjas se pusieron en batalla y Mizuki estaba en problemas. Aún siendo un Chunin, varios Genin contra él podía ser un problema grave para él. Decidió soltar la sopa con respecto al Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

-Naruto, ¿quieres saber por qué eres odiado en la aldea?-le habló Mizuki malvadamente.

-Dime porque me odian. Si es por el Zorro de las Nueve Colas, eso ya lo sé y ellos también-respondió Naruto del presente amenazante.

Sasuke del futuro y Sarada activaron su Chidori y su Sharingan maduro, Mitsuki sacó una Chokuto, Sakura del presente se puso en guardia con su súperfuerza, Hinata activó su Doble Puño Blando de León Ascendente, Naruto del presente y Boruto con sus Rasengan, y Himawari con su Ametralladora Rasengan.  
El pequeño Sasuke y Sarada atacaron con su Chidori y al impactar se sustituyó con un tronco. Mitsuki lo vio y estiró sus brazos y trató de darle a Mizuki, pero apenas lo esquivo. Eso le dio la apertura para un golpe de súperfuerza que sacó al Chunin volando. Hinata del presente le dio un golpe de su Puños de León que dañó internamente su cuerpo. Himawari disparó su Ametralladora Rasengan, y Naruto del presente con Boruto lanzaron sus Rasengan para finalizar la batalla.  
Mizuki quedó moribundo por tantas heridas corporales. Iruka llegó y vio que los chicos se encargaron del trabajo.

-Hola Iruka sensei-saludó el pequeño Naruto.

-Hola niños, capturaron a Mizuki. Lo siento mucho por él, pero pagará sus actos-dijo con pena Iruka.

-Ya hicimos todo. Nos retiramos-dijo Boruto en representación de todos.

Los pequeños ninjas se retiraron de ahí y se dirigieron a casa. Poco después, Naruto del futuro y el Tercer Hokage charlaban de este suceso.

-Así que sabías sobre eso-dijo Hiruzen.

-Sí, en mi época yo reprobé el examen y Mizuki me mintió con que me pasaba si le daba el Pergamino Prohibido-le contó Naruto del futuro.

-Oh, entiendo-asintió Hiruzen.

-Mañana dirigirá los equipos de los chicos-preguntó Naruto.

-Así es. Sé que estarás con Kakashi, ¿verdad?-.

-Sí, pero el problema es donde coloco a los chicos. Deben adquirir experiencia de la Vieja escuela-dio a conocer el Séptimo Hokage.

-Uuuum, ¿por qué no los metemos con Kakashi, no deben de interferir en su dinámica? Por el momento solo serán misiones de Rango D-comentó Hiruzen.

-De acuerdo. No podré entrenarlos porque Sasuke, Sakura y yo iremos tras varias personas que nos deben ayudar-dio a conocer Naruto del futuro.

-¿Quiénes?-.

-Jiraiya, Tsunade e Itachi-mencionó el rubio mayor.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ITACHI?!-exclamó Hiruzen perturbado.

-Ambos sabemos la misión de Itachi en Akatsuki. En el futuro supe todo. El pequeño Sasuke sabe todo de la masacre para evitar muchos problemas. Ya no es necesario que Itachi siga allí y además necesita tratamiento médico porque está muriendo y un trasplante de ojos-le informó Naruto del futuro.

Naruto del futuro explicó que Sasuke tenían el Mangekyo Sharingan y que Sakura del futuro traía la medicina para curarlo. Ambos hermanos Uchihas debían intercambiar ojos para que alcanzaran el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, y posteriormente el Rinnengan en el caso de Sasuke.  
Hiruzen estaba impresionado por el plan del Séptimo Hokage. Reconocía que Naruto en el futuro se convirtió en un ninja legendario.

-Por cierto mi niña quiero que le asigné a Ebisu como su niñero junto con Konohamaru-le pidió Naruto del futuro.

-Oh, de acuerdo, ¿eres amigo de mi nieto?-dijo feliz el Hokage.

-Él es el sensei de mi hijo, Sarada y Mitsuki, y aquí entre nosotros. lo nombraré como el Octavo Hokage en mo retiro-reveló Naruto.

Hiruzen estaba orgulloso de que Konohamaru sería el sensei del hijo de Naruto y el nieto de Minato.

-Oh, por el favor que me está haciendo, le diré el secreto para disminuir el trabajo del papeleo-le confesó Naruto.

-¡ES SERIO EXISTE ESE MÉTODO!-comentó Hiruzen.

-No muy lo uso porque es muy tramposo, pero después de que me perdí el cumpleaños de mi hija, empecé a usar clones de sombra cuando quiera llegar temprano a casa o deba atender algo importante-contó Naruto.

Hiruzen agarró a Naruto del futuro.

-¡ERES UN GENIO, ME HAS SOLUCIONADO LA VIDA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!-exclamó con locura el Hokage anciano.

Naruto del futuro estaba pensando si cuando volviera empezaría a usar más clones o relegar más responsabilidades a las secretarias para no volverse loco.  
Al día siguiente, Naruto del presente se dirigía feliz a la Academia. Pensaba en una forma de invitar a salir a su Hinata cuando se desocuparan y cortejarla para ganarse su corazón. En eso la halló caminando a la escuela y la saludó.

-¡HINATAAAA!-.

-Oh Naruto-devolvió el saludo sonriendo Hinata del presente.

-¿Puedo pedirte algo?-cuestionó el pequeño Naruto.

-Oh claro-.

-Te gustaría salir a una cita conmigo. Un día de campo solos tú y yo en la tarde. Tengo todo listo-suplicó Naruto.

-Seguro-aceptó la pequeña Hinata feliz de tener una cita con su rubio preferido.

Ambos caminaron a la Academia y al llegar al salón se sentaron juntos. Los dos sabían quienes serían sus compañeros y Hinata estaba algo triste de que serían separados. Al menos Kurenai sería su compañía.  
Sakura e Ino del presente llegaron peleándose en el salón de clases.

-Esas dos nunca se cansarán de pelear, ¿verdad?-suspiró Naruto del presente.

-Al menos no se pelean por tí. Eso me molestaría-reveló la pequeña Hinata.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, me pondría celosa y muy triste de que no podría estar contigo-sonrió tristemente Hinata del presente.

El pequeño rubio recordó que su otro yo persiguió en su adolescencia a Sakura y no se fijó que Hinata lo amaba a pesar de todo.

-Hinata, nunca te haré daño intencionalmente, te lo prometo, de veras-dijo solemnemente el rubio.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo Hinata del futuro.

Después de eso, Iruka dijo el nombre de los equipos y esperó a Kakashi para que se presentara. El llegó tarde, aunque por aviso de los ninjas del futuro hicieron clones de sombra con ayuda del chakra de Naruto y se fueron de allí. Sus clones al terminar con Kakashi se esfumarían.  
Naruto del presente esperó a la pequeña Hinata para que salieran a comer. La citó en el bosque donde siempre entrenaban en privado y charlaban a solas.  
La Hyuga llegó y comían a gusto. La comida fue hecha por Hinata Uzumaki, quien gustosa aceptó su petición.

-La señora Uzumaki es una gran cocinera. Espero ser tan buena como ella-deseó Hinata del presente.

-Sé que lo serás, ella es tú-sonrió el pequeño Naruto.

El pequeño rubio sacó un pequeño anillo para Hinata. Por consejo de Himawari y Sarada, quienes le sugirieron ese detalle, le dio esa sortija para declararse a su Hinata.  
Ese animo fue dado por Naruto del futuro, el cual compró para su Hinata cuando fueron novios. Tenía grabado la frase de HINATA, TE AMO Y MI CORAZÓN TE PERTENECE PARA SIEMPRE.  
La pequeña ojiperla se llevó las manos a la boca por lo que Naruto del presente le quería dar.

-Hinata, este anillo le perteneció a tu otro yo cuando ellos eran novios. Ahora te lo quiero dar como símbolo de lo que siento por tí. Antes no sabía que era el amor, pero estos últimos meses he tenido personas que me han mostrado el amor verdadero. Pero tú en especial me has dado tu corazón cuando no mereces a este huérfano perdedor. No sé que hice para merecer tu amor y tu cariño incondicional, pero lo único que puedo hacer es devolverte la felicidad y el afecto que tanto me has dado siempre. Me gustas mucho Hinata, te amo tanto. Quiero estar contigo para siempre y caminaremos juntos-se declaró Naruto de forma verdadero y con una mirada de súplica y amor.

Hinata del presente empezó a llorar conmovida por tan hermosa declaración por parte del chico que amaba.

-Acepto Naruto. Esta fracasada sin talento te acepta mi orgulloso perdedor-asintió en lágrimas la peliazul.

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron por primera vez. El beso era tierno y puro. Ambos sentían tantas emociones desbordadas que creían morir, pero no querían que parara.  
Ambos se separaron y sonrieron de forma amorosa.

-Te amo-susurró Hinata.

-Yo también mi princesa-respondió Naruto feliz.

Ambos no sabían que Sasusaku del presente, El Equipo 7 del futuro y Himawari los espiaban.

-¡QUE ROMÁNTICO!-dijeron Sakura, Sarada y Himawari con corazoncitos en los ojos ante el nivel de ternura.

-Me va a dar diabetes-se quejó el pequeño Sasuke.

-Genial, mis padres son muy melosos y ahora veo ésto-suspiró Boruto por la escena romántica.

Boruto veía a Sarada recordando su beso y quizás en el futuro podría hacer algo similar con ella.

-Nunca había visto un beso entre dos personas-confesó Mitsuki.

En ese momento, una barrera de espacio-tiempo irrumpió la cita de Naruhina del presente y salieron tres niños y una niña que se encontraban mareados.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, INOJIN, SHIKADAI, CHOUCHOU Y METAL LEE!-exclamaron BoruSara.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Himawari dudosa.

Naruto y Hinata del presente miraron a los tres ninjas del futuro curiosos.

-¿Eh?, ¿Boruto y Himawari?-dijo Inojin confundiendo a Naruhina con sus hijos.

-No, ellos son nuestros hijos. Ustedes deben venir del futuro-dijo Naruto del presente.

En ese momento, los espías salieron de su escondite dejando consternados a Naruhina.

-¡¿NOS ESPIABAN?!-reclamó indignado el rubio.

-Eso no importa, tenemos más visitantes-respondió Sasuke del presente.

Sakura del presente vio a los chicos y dedujo, por el parecido de Inojin y Shikadai, quienes eran sus padres.

-Sus padres son Ino y Shikamaru, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo Sakura del presente.

-Sí, mi nombre es Inojin Yamamaka y mi mamá es Ino Yamamaka-se presentó Inojin.

-Yo soy Shikadai Nara y mi padre es Shikamaru Nara-se presentó Shikadai.

-Y yo soy Chouchou Akamichi y soy la hija de Chouji Akamichi-se presentó la morena.

-Oh, debí notarlo, pero no te pareces mucho a Chouji-dijo Sakura disculpándose.

-Excepto en lo gorda-dijo Naruto del presente sin saber que estaba en problemas.

-¡NO SOY GORDA, SOY UNA CHICA SEXY DE HUESOS GRANDES!-reclamó la morena gordita.

-Se me olvidó la palabra prohibida-recordó Naruto del presente al jugar con Chouji de niños.

-¿Y tú quien eres?-preguntó Sakura a Lee.

-Soy Metal Lee y soy el hijo de Rock Lee y Tenten-se presentó el cejudo.

(Nota: Hasta que no confirmen quien es su madre realmente, no modificaré este detalle. Para mí si se parecen mucho).

-No conocemos a ninguno de los dos-informó Naruto del presente.

-Creo que son compañeros de mi primo Neji. Los conoceremos después -confirmó Hinata.

-Entiendo-asintió el rubio.

-Oye Boruto, ese niño se parece a tí, ¿quién es?-preguntó Inojin.

-Que no lo ves tonto, se ve a leguas que la Hyuga y el rubio son los padres de Boruto y Himawari. El niño es el Séptimo Hokage-dedujo Shikadai.

-¡EL SÉPTIMO DE NIÑO!-exclamaron Choucho, Inojin y Metal Lee asombrados.

es mejor llevarlos a mi casa. No tienes donde quedarse por el momento-suspiró Naruto del presente por su cita interrumpida.

-Quédense chicos. Nos encargaremos de ello. Ustedes necesitan tiempo de caridad-les avisó Boruro amablemente.

-Oh gracias Boruto-agradeció su mini mamá.

Naruto y Hinata continuaron su cita, mientras los otros acompañaban a los visitantes del futuro.


	11. Chapter 11

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 11 LA PRUEBA DE LA CAMPANA Y HIMAWARI LA CÓMPLICE DE BORUTO

SailorNeoQueen: Jamás pensé que la historia fuera tan atractiva. Que bueno que te gusto.

Emperor92: Tengo muchos planes para la siguiente generación y el más importante es sobre el INOSHIKACHO del presente. Gracias por las sugerencias en cuanto a técnicas. También puedes tomar alguna de la que he publicado en esta historia y tengo unas más en mente para otros capítulos.

OTAKUFire: Lee del capitulo 8 a 10 con respecto a tus respuestas. Regresarán justamente al final de la primera parte de la serie y termina la primera temporada de mi historia. La segunda no intervendrán los ninjas del futuro, pero su llegada dejó muchos cambios en la historia y repercutió en muchas vidas.

Los ninjas del futuro estaban preocupados al ver a los cuatro niños que llegaron de su era.

-¡¿CÓMO FUE QUE LLEGARON A ESTA ÉPOCA?!-exclamó Sakura del futuro.

-Bueno, todo comenzó cuando Boruto nos dijo que quería enseñarnos algo y fuimos a preguntar al Séptimo Hokage para ver si tenía información-explicó Shikadai.

Flashback

Los cuatro entraron a la oficina del Séptimo Hokage para localizar a Boruto.

-No está aquí-dijo Inojin.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Metal Lee al ver el pergamino de espacio-tiempo en el suelo.

Shikadai lo leyó y les explicó acerca de lo ocurrido.

-Boruto está atrapado en el pasado-dedujo Shikadai.

-Apuesto a que Mitsuki y Sarada están allí porque he tratado de encontrarlos por todas partes y no están-dijo Chouchou preocupada por su amiga.

-Es posible. Debemos ir a ayudarlos-propuso Metal Lee.

-Pongan sus chakras en el pergamino y espero que nos vaya bien-avisó el Nara.

Los niños pusieron en sincronía sus chakras y se desvanecieron en un portal de espacio-tiempo.

Flashback fin

-Creo que nos quedaremos más tiempo-susurró preocupada la Hyuga.

-No será así, hemos dejado descansar lo suficiente a la materia del universo y seguiremos un año-informó Sasuke del futuro.

-Oh, eso es un alivio-dijo Hinata del futuro ya sin preocupaciones.

-Bueno, parece que tenemos un problema más que debemos informar al Tercer Hokage-declaró Naruto del futuro.

-Conoceremos al Tercero, genial-dijo entusiasmado Metal Lee.

Naruto del futuro se llevó los niños a la Torre Hokage donde el Tercero leía su Icha Icha, mientras que un clon hacía el papeleo.

-Naruto, ¿qué te trae por acá?-saludó el anciano Hokage.

-Tenemos más visitantes del futuro-le informó el Séptimo Hokage.

Hiruzen vio a los niños y observó el parecido con cuatro ninjas que conocía.

-Se parecen a Inoichi, Chouza, Shikaku y Gai-le dijo Hiruzen.

-Bueno, el rubio es nieto de Inoichi, el de cola es nieto de Shikaku, la niña es nieta de Chouza y el Cejotas es el hijo del alumno de Gai llamado Rock Lee-los presentó Naruto del futuro.

-Un expositor del Puño Fuerte y el trío InoShikaCho del futuro-dedujo el anciano Hokage.

-Mi nombre es Shikadai Nara, mucho gusto. Mi padre es Shikamaru Nara y mi madre es Temari Nara, hermana del Quinto Kazekage y mi abuelo fue el Cuarto Kazekage y Shikadai Nara-informó el ninja.

-Soy Chouchou Akamichi, hija de Chouji Akamichi y Karui Akamichi de la Aldea de la Nube. Soy nieta de Chouza Akamichi-se presentó la morena gordita.

-Así que hicimos alianza con la Nube en el futuro-se alegró Hiruzen.

-Soy Inojin Yamamaka, soy hijo de Ino Yamamaka y el líder de Raíz Sai Yamamaka-se presentó el rubio.

-¿Qué pasó con Danzô?-preguntó Hiruzen confuso.

-Murió a manos de Sasuke en el futuro, es una larga historia-le dijo vagamente el rubio.

Hiruzen decidió oír la historia después. Poco después del aviso de Naruto los otros ninjas del futuro se hospedaron con Sasuke del presente porque allí había más espacio.

Al día siguiente, los dos Equipos 7 se reunieron con el futuro Sexto Hokage Kakashi Hatake. El ninja cíclope llego inusualmente temprano para contemplar a los ninjas del futuro encargados por el Tercer Hokage. Contempló a Naruto del futuro en shock total después de revelarse ante él.

Flashback

Kakashi llegó tarde, como siempre, a la llamada del Tercer Hokage.

-Buenas tardes, llegué tarde porque un gatito negro se me...-intentó excusarse el ninja copia.

-Ahórrese sus comentarios Kakashi. Ahora en sus manos tiene a otros 3 alumnos temporalmente-le avisó el Hokage.

-¿Pero eso no va contra las reglas?-cuestionó el ninja copia.

-Es una emergencia. Ya sabrás porqué lo hago-respondió Hiruzen.

En ese momento, Naruto del futuro se mostró a su sensei del presente y Kakashi estaba sorprendido al ver a alguien similar al Cuarto Hokage.

-Kakashi sensei, es un gusto verlo tan joven de nuevo-sonrió su alumno del futuro.

Kakashi estaba de piedra al ver a Naruto del futuro.

-¿Naruto?-reconoció el peliblanco al hijo de su sensei.

-Sí, soy yo-sonrió orgulloso el rubio.

-¿Esa capa es de un Hokage?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Sí, soy el Séptimo Hokage y su sucesor-reveló Naruto.

-Yo el Sexto Hokage, suena a que tendré mucho trabajo en muchos años-suspiró Kakashi.

-Así es-.

Naruto del futuro le contó a su sensei como llegaron a esta era y entendió rápido los detalles.

-Bueno, le pido por favor que cuide y asesore al equipo de mi hijo Boruto-le encargó Naruto del futuro.

-Un hijo. El nieto de Minato sensei-sonrió dentro de su máscara el ninja copia.

-Sí, el prodigio y cabeza hueca Boruto Uzumaki estará a su disposición y la hija de Sasuke estará allí-le avisó Naruto.

-Sasuke también tuvo descendencia-repitió sonriendo el peliblanco.

-Sí, y es hija de Sakura-dijo Naruto del futuro dejando sorprendido a su maestro.

-Así que logró quedarse con Sasuke. ¿Quién es tu esposa?-preguntó curioso Kakashi.

-Hinata Hyuga, ahora Hinata Uzumaki-confesó el Naruto adulto.

Naruto le mostró la foto donde estaba después de su declaración como Hokage mostrando a su familia entera. Kakashi veía feliz de que Naruto consiguió su familia y se veía alegre.

-Bueno, voy a conocer antes a tu hijo antes de que nazca en esta era-bromeó el ninja copia.

-Por cierto el tercer compañero es hijo de Orochimaru-sonrió Naruto para ver que cara ponía Kakashi.

-¡OROCHIMARU!-exclamó Kakashi asustado.

-Mitsuki es bueno, a diferencia de su padre-aclaró Naruto, quién no sentía malas intenciones con el jutsu especial de Kurama.

-Ya veo-asintió Kakashi.

-Oh, por cierto Kakashi sensei, debo ver su Sharingan-le dijo Naruto del futuro.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó sin saber el motivo de Naruto del futuro.

-Solo deje verlo-pidió misteriosamente el futuro Hokage.

Kakashi se quitó la banda que cubría su ojo y dejó al descubierto su Sharingan.  
Naruto aplicó un sello especial en el ojo de Kakashi y su ojo se volvió negro.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON MI OJO?!-exclamó asustado el ninja copia.

-Lo apagué, ahora vuelva a aplicar chakra al ojo-le indicó Naruto.

Kakashi lo hizo y su Sharingan se activó normalmente.

-Lo logré-sonrió satisfecho el rubio.

-¿Cómo lograste eso?-preguntó Kakashi impresionado.

-Escribí un sello que desapareció dentro de tu piel y funciona como un encendido y apagado-le explicó Naruto.

-Ni a tu padre ni a Jiraiya se le ocurrió eso-admitió Kakashi.

-Por cierto aplica más chakra al Sharingan-aconsejó Naruto.

Kakashi obedeció a Naruto y al aplicar más chakra se activó su Mangekyo Sharingan. Hiruzen observó sorprendido su extraño Sharingan.

-Mi Sharingan está más fuerte, pero me está desgastando más rápido-sintió Kakashi y desactivó su Sharingan de inmediato.

-Es el Mangekyo Sharingan. Lo ha tenido desde la muerte de su compañera Rin Nohara-le contó Naruto.

Kakashi recordó ese día con mucha tristeza. Naruto en ese momento decidió contarles la verdad de ese día.

-Hay algo que deben saber de ese día-habló Naruto.

Naruto contó que Madara manipuló a los ninjas de la Niebla para sumergir a Obito, quien está vivo, en la oscuridad. Los dos ninjas quedaron en shock por lo contado, sobre todo Kakashi.

-Obito-susurró Kakashi conmocionado por la noticia.

Naruto les contó que Obito fue el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, de la manipulación de Nagato para que Akatsuki fuera una organización terrorista y su parte en la Masacre Uchiha. Kakashi no podía creer que el hombre que conoció había desaparecido y se sustituyó por un monstruo.  
Naruto les reveló que los verdaderos culpables fueron Madara y Zetsu Negro, quienes orquestaron esto y él lo supo demasiado tarde.  
El Séptimo les dijo que tenía un plan para salvarlo de su propio odio, mientras había tiempo de que las cosas se volvieran peor, y sabía perfectamente como.

Flashback fin

Kakashi suspiró porque no tenía idea del plan del otro Naruto para hacer que Obito volviera a la luz.  
Allí divisó a 6 niños preparados para la acción y los saludó.

-Hola chicos. Me han asignado a otros 3 niños que me conocen muy bien al parecer-sonrió bajo su máscara.

-El Sexto Hokage-hablaron El Equipo 7 del futuro sorprendidos.

-Así es, el otro Naruto me habló eso, creí que era una broma lo que dijiste de convertirte en Hokage, pero lo lograste y lo volverás a hacer-aceptó Kakashi.

-Lo sé Kakashi sensei-respondió Naruto del presente.

-Bueno chicos. Harán la prueba de la campana para determinar si de verdad son óptimos para ser Genin-les dijo Kakashi.

-Esa misma nos la hizo Konohamaru sensei en el futuro, no es conveniente que nos metamos-dijo Sarada.

-Estoy de acuerdo, no deben decir como aprobar esta prueba-aceptó Kakashi.

El Equipo 7 del presente se preparó para la prueba y Naruto preparó su Rasengan, Sasuke su Chidori y Sakura sus puños dejando sorprendido a Kakashi.  
Naruto lanzó su Rasengan hacia él. Kakashi lo esquivó sorprendido de que el rubio perfeccionó el Rasengan dándole la opción de lanzarlo como proyectil.  
Sasuke y Sakura del presente se lanzó contra Kakashi amenazante y al impactar se sustituyó con un troco de árbol.  
Kakashi estaba un poco lejos de allí. Había sido tomado por la guardia baja. Sus alumnos eran mas fuertes de lo que parecía.

-Kakashi escapó-mencionó Sasuke del futuro frustrado.

-¿Dónde puede estar?-preguntó Sakura del presente.

Naruto del presente usó la misma técnica que aprendió de su otro yo. Era la técnica de sensor de su padre el Cuarto Hokage.

-No está muy lejos, es hacia esa dirección-señaló Naruto del presente.

El Equipo 7 del presente salió a buscar a Kakashi. Mientras tanto, Boruto con su Byakugan activo les decía a sus compañero como iba todo.

-Nuestros padres van siguiendo al Sexto y están cerca de él-les mencionó el rubio del futuro.

-Al menos su prueba es más seria. Tu prácticamente hiciste que Konohamaru nos diera las campanas con el Jutsu Sexy-recordó algo irritada la pelinegra.

-¿Qué apuestas si papá hace el Jutsu Sexy para conseguir las campanas?-le lanzó el reto Boruto.

Sarada le susurró al oído a Boruto para que Mitsuki no lo supiera. Boruto le respondió susurrando al oído a Sarada sobre lo que pasaría si ella perdía la apuesta haciéndola sonrojar, haciendo que Mitsuki sospechara.

-De acuerdo, vayamos a ver más de cerca la pelea-asintió Sarada.

El Equipo 7 del futuro se dirigió a la batalla como espectadores. Kakashi sintió que sus alumnos se acercaban y activó su Sharingan porque lo necesitarían.  
En ese momento, Sakura del presente dio un puñetazo al suelo haciendo que la tierra se rompiera y generara un temblor, el cual hizo que Kakashi perdiera el equilibrio.  
Naruto hizo un montón de clones y exclamó:

-¡MASACRE RASENGAN!-exclamó el rubio.

De sus 10 dedos de cada clones, incontables mini Rasengan se estrellaban contra el suelo con Kakashi apenas esquivando las ráfagas.

-¡CHIDORI SENBON!-exclamó Sasuke lanzando Senbon de rayos.

Kakashi se impresionó por la variante del Chidori. Dedujo que su otro yo podía habérselo enseñado.

-¡AHORA LA TÉCNICA DEFINITIVA DEL EQUIPO 7!-anunció Naruto del presente contra Kakashi.

Los tres prepararon un sello especial y un montón de humo salió.

-¡JUTSU SEXY VERSIÓN EQUIPO 7!-exclamaron los 3.

Naruko salió junto a una pelinegra muy linda y sexy, y otra pelirrosada sexy y caliente (imagínense a Sakura en un doujinshi hentai).  
Kakashi lo vio y salió en una hemorragia nasal a chorro. Sarada observaba como piedra la técnica pervertida y Boruto sonrió porque ganó la apuesta. Mitsuki opinaba que fue mejor que el Jutsu Sexy: Versión Las Mujeres Más Sexys de Konoha de Boruto.  
Los tres deshicieron su transformación y le sacaron las campanas.

-Les dije que esta técnica es mortal-dijo orgulloso el Uzumaki del presente.

-No puedo creer que esta técnica tan tonta pueda hacer este efecto en la gente-dijo algo irritado Sasuke.

-Ni yo-secundó Sakura del presente.

Kakashi despertó y miró a Naruto con sus dos campanas.

-Oh rayos, me quitaron las campanas. Olvidé decirles que solo que tuvieran las campanas aprobarían-informó Kakashi.

Eso los tomó por sorpresa. Los tres se quedaron mirando y asintieron.

-No aceptamos eso. Son todos o ninguno-declaró Sasuke del futuro.

-Los tres somos uno mismo-secundó Sakura del presente.

Kakashi estaba satisfecho por la respuesta.

-De acuerdo, los tres están aprobados. Han cumplido la razón principal de la prueba: Trabajo en equipo. Y ninguno dejo abandonado a un compañero, lo cual es fundamental en un ninja-declaró Kakashi orgulloso.

-¡GENIAL, CAMINO A SER HOKAGE, ALLÍ VAMOS!-exclamó Naruto con el puño al aire.

El Equipo 7 del futuro veía como este equipo del presente sería más fuerte y duradero que no pudieron ser en la línea de tiempo original.

-Sarada, me vas a pagar la apuesta y lo vas a cumplir-sonrió burlonamente Boruto.

-Vas a pagar caro por esta humillación Boruto-respondió sonrojada Sarada y enojada.

-¿Qué apostaron chicos?-preguntó curioso Mitsuki.

-Es un secreto-dijeron ambos.

-"Debe ser algo vergonzoso para querer ocultarlo"-pensó Mitsuki curioso.

Poco después, Hinata del presente y Himawari caminaban en la aldea. Compraron rollos de canela.

-Los rollos de canela son muy deliciosos, Himawari-opinó Himawari convencida.

-Estamos celebrando que soy una Genin definitivamente-sonrió la pequeña Hinata.

-Me gustaría haber tenido una hermanita como tú-deseó Himawari.

-¿Y Boruto?-preguntó confusa Hinata del presente.

-Lo quiero mucho, pero ahora está muy ocupado siendo ninja y tiene mucho que hacer-dijo Himawari un poco triste.

Hinata del presente entendía un poco a Himawari. Sus deberes y el clan separaron a su hermana menor de ella.

-Es igual que yo con tu tía Hanabi, pero Boruto te quiere mucho-le recordó la ojiperla a su futura hija.

-Gracias Hinata, ¿puedes ser mi hermana mayor?-preguntó la ojiazul.

-Claro pequeña girasol-sonrió Hinata.

Justo en ese momento, Naruto del presente y Boruto caminaban por la aldea. Los aldeanos veían intrigados de que el paria y un niño muy similar a él caminaban juntos y parecían hermanos.

-Oye Boruto, ¿qué te pareció ver a Kakashi sensei en esta época?-preguntó curioso el pequeño Naruto.

-Bueno, es cool, pero un pervertido, igual que en el futuro según papá-contó Boruto.

En eso vio a Hinata del presente y Himawari caminando por allí y se encontraron.

-Oh Naruto, Boruto, ¿cómo les fue?-preguntó curiosa Hinata del presente.

-Aprobé-respondió el rubio del presente.

-Felicidades Naruto-felicitó Himawari.

-Los invito a comer a mi casa-propuso Hinata del presente.

-Pero no voy a ser bien recibido allí-recordó Naruto preocupado.

-Si te dicen algo no permitiré que te hagan algo malo. Aunque no soy la heredera, sigo siendo de la Rama Primaria-argumentó Hinata del presente.

Más tarde, caminaron al Compuesto Hyuga. Los miembros del clan miraban intrigados como la repudiada hija del Líder Hyuga llevará al paria del pueblo con dos desconocidos al Compuesto.  
Ko vio sorprendido esta situación y corrió a avisarle a Hiashi sobre lo ocurrido.  
Hinata tenia en unos pergaminos especiales comida preparada por si la ocasión. Eran varios deliciosos Ramen con la mejora por los consejos de Hinata del futuro.

-Hinata, te luciste con la comida, de veras-alabó el rubio del presente.

-Oh sí hermanita, eres la mejor-asintió Boruto.

En ese momento, Hiashi entró y los niños lo observaron.

-Hinata, me puedes explicar esta situación-ordenó Hiashi severamente.

-Invité a varios amigos a comer. Celebramos que somos Genin-se excusó Hinata del presente porque su familia y novio le daba confianza.

-Pero tenías que invitar a ese muchacho-señaló Hiashi a Naruto enojado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que haya invitado a Naruto a comer? No es que tuviera lepra-siguió alegando Hinata del presente.

-Tranquilo viejo, se va a arrugar si sigue frunciendo la frente así-señaló Naruto del presente para romper la tensión y evitar que su atención fuera solo a su Hinata.

-¡NIÑO, SOY EL LIDER DEL CLAN MÁS PODEROSO DE LA ALDEA, NO DEBES DE SER TAN IRRESPETUOSO!-regañó Hiashi molesto.

-¡RESPETO A QUIEN SE LO MERECE!-alegó Naruto del presente sin retirar lo dicho.

-¡HINATA!, ¡¿ESTA ES LA CLASE DE AMIGOS CON QUIENES HAS ESTADO?!-regañó el Hyuga ahora a su hija.

-Son más amistosos que en el clan y me siento a gusto con ellos-se siguió excusando la ojiperla molesta.

-¡SABES QUE NO DEBES JUNTARTE CON MALAS COMPAÑÍAS, SOBRE TODO CON ÉL! ¡NO HAS OBEDECIDO NUESTRAS ÓRDENES!-siguió regañando Hiashi.

-¿Por qué? Solo porque tiene al Zorro de las Nueve Colas no lo hace un monstruo-dijo Hinata del presente.

-¡¿C-COMO SUPISTE ESO!?-dijo con miedo Hiashi.

-Naruto me lo dijo hace mucho y su odio hacia él me parece estúpido. El Cuarto Hokage y Kushina Uzumaki estaría revolcándose en su tumba de ver que su hijo es maltratado-siguió Hinata del presente tranquila y molesta.

Hiashi quedó de piedra ante ello. Rubio, cara de tomate, ojos azules, actitud irreverente estilo Kushina, 12 años. ¡CÓMO RAYOS NO OBSERVÓ ESO!

-Vayamos a comer al ramen de Ichiraku, creí que el clan Hyuga sería de mucha clase, pero son unos malos anfitriones-dijo Boruto siguiendo el juego de Naruhina.

-Mi hermanita no merece tener un padre tan sangrón y feo como usted-siguió Himawari malvadamente traviesa.

Los cuatro se retiraron muy falsamente indignados de la casa de Hinata dejando a Hiashi sumamente preocupado por lo revelado por su hija. Ningún idiota negaría que Naruto era la combinación del Rayo Amarillo y la Habanero Sangriento (que él temía en su juventud). Tenían que remediar eso si no quería meterse en un lío si se llegara a revelar a la aldea entera algún día.  
Miestras tanto, los cuatro salían riéndose de la situación.

-Nuestro plan funcionó, mamá y papá estarán orgullosos-asintió Himawari alegre.

-Jijiji, nos van a regañar, pero ellos sabrán como sacarle provecho a la situación, después de todo papá trata mucho a estas personas todo el tiempo-mencionó Boruto recordando eventos aburridos que tuvo que ir como el hijo del Hokage.

Varias horas después, esa noche, Sarada y Boruto se escaparon de sus casas mientras todos dormían y se encontraron en el bosque. Se hallaban besándose como ambos habían acordado después de su primer beso juntos.

-Me vas a cumplir la apuesta y no te vas a quejar-susurró Boruto.

-No me va a doler-le contestó bajito la Uchiha.

-No, solo voy a besarte en el cuello y tus orejas-respondió el rubio.

Boruto empezó a besar el cuello de la chica haciéndola gemir sin querer y respiraba agitadamente porque sentía rico.

-B-Boruto, detente-dijo bajito la pelinegra.

-Yo gané la apuesta y debes pagar Sarada-susurró Boruto recordando lo que acordaron.

Boruto agarró a Sarada por la cintura y siguió besando a la chica sin piedad. Su corazón estaba muy agitado y podían ser descubiertos, pero no querían que acabara.

-¿Te gusta Sarada?-preguntó Boruto sonriendo.

-Sí-.

Ambos continuaron besándose cada vez más fuerte. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y no podían parar de seguirse dando de besos. Sarada comenzó con los besos al cuello de Boruto sintiendo muy bien los labios de la chica.

-Tu querías ésto, ¿verdad Sarada?-.

-Cállate-dijo bajito la ojinegra.

Boruto empezó a manosear a la chica por instinto y la niña enredó sus piernas para engancharse a la cintura de chico.

-Tenemos que parar-susurró Boruto porque sentía que se les había pasado la mano.

-D-de acuerdo-susurró Sarada jadeando.

Sarada se acunó en el pecho de Boruto, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

-Mi corazón está vuelto loco-comentó Boruto sintiéndose algo nervioso por lo de hace rato.

-No eres el único. Casi tenemos un orgasmo por accidente-contestó Sarada apenada por lo que hace rato.

-Lamento mucho haberte casi hecho eso. Perdí el control-se disculpó el rubio.

-No te preocupes. Quizás para la próxima lo intentemos-propuso Sarada.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Boruto nervioso.

-Quiero saber que se siente llegar al final con la persona que amas-explicó apenada la pelinegra.

Boruto la abrazó y Sarada se tranquilizaba al oír los latidos del corazón de su novio.

-Prométeme que nunca me dejarás Boruto y que estarás allí el día en que vaya a ser Hokage-le dijo Sarada.

-Yo seré tu mano derecha Sarada, te lo prometo por mi camino ninja-le contestó Boruto adoptando la frase de sus padres.

Dos horas después, ambos regresaron a sus casas. Sarada estaba muy sonrojada por la increíble sesión de besos con su novio secreto. Se revisaba en el espejo que tenía bastantes chupetones en el cuello y sus labios un poco hinchados. Para su desgracia, sintió que sus bragas estaban un poco húmedas por tanto cachondeo. Se quitó todo, se puso una pijama y se acostó en la cama recordando en ese momento lo que pasó en el bosque.  
Sarada abrazó su almohada, pensando que era Boruto quién la abrazaba.

-Boruto, ¿qué me has hecho? Maldición-lloraba Sarada por caer en un amor muy intenso de su amigo.

Sarada como todo Uchiha heredó la capacidad de amar demasiado fuerte. Una vez que un Uchiha ama a alguien no desaparece jamás este sentimiento. Pero en su caso y sin que ella se diera cuenta su Sharingan se estaba fortaleciendo al ser llenado de amor intenso en lugar de odio.  
Mientras tanto, Boruto llegaba a casa a escondidas de todos. Iba paseándose por el lugar, pero fue descubierto por Himawari, quien fue a tomar agua porque tenía sed.

-¿Por qué estás entrando a esta hora Boruto?-preguntó Himawari muy extrañada.

-No digas nada por favor Hima-suplicó con voz muy baja Boruto.

-Dime la verdad, me compras ramen mañana y no te acuso con mamá-propuso Himawari activando su Byakugan.

Boruto estaba asustado porque Himawari + Byakugan = Huye de allí o no hagas algo estúpido. Mejor decidió decir la verdad.

-De acuerdo. Me fui al bosque con Sarada-le dijo Boruto.

-¿A entrenar?-preguntó inocentemente Himawari.

-Sí, a eso fuimos-mintió Boruto, pero Himawari observó que su chakra sufrió una perturbación.

-No me mientas Boruto. Dime que hacías con Sarada-reclamó Himawari.

-De acuerdo, pero júrame que me guardarás el secreto, por favor-suplicó Boruto.

-Bueno, cuéntame-.

-Sarada y yo somos novios secretos-confesó Boruto.

Himawari se emocionó y empezó a cantar infantilmente.

-¡SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS, SE BESAN SUS BOCAS, SE PASAN EL CHICLE, SE TOCAN SUS COSAS, SON NOVIOS!-cantaba risueña peliazul.

Boruto molesto le jaló una mejilla para callarla y que no lo descubrieran.

-Eso dolió-se quejó adolorida Himawari.

-Te pusiste a cantar esa canción irritante-regañó Boruto.

-¿Cuándo vas a decirle a mamá y papá que son novios?-preguntó curiosa la Uzumaki.

-Aún no es el momento, pero será muy pronto-le contestó el rubio.

-Bueno, vamos a la cama, ¿puedo dormir contigo Boruto? Como cuando era pequeña-le propuso Himawari a su hermano mayor.

-Está bien, Hima-le contestó el ojiazul.

Esa noche ambos hermanos durmieron juntos, como cuando eran más pequeños.


	12. Chapter 12

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 12 RECONCILIACIÓN DE HERMANAS, ENCUENTRO ENTRE LOS EQUIPOS 10, MIRAI Y ASUMA, Y UNA INVITACIÓN AL CLAN HYUGA  
La misma noche cuando Boruto y Sarada se besaron ardientemente, Hinata del presente se levantó a tomar un bocadillo nocturno.  
La ojiperla pasó por la habitación de su hermana y oyó sollozos casi imperceptibles, pero su oído entrenado logró captarlos. Abrió la puerta y veía a Hanabi llorando mirando con lágrimas una foto donde Hinata y ella de pequeñas abrazándose y sonriendo.

-Hanabi, ¿por qué lloras?-preguntó preocupada Hinata del presente.

-Vete por favor-susurró Hanabi tratando de mantener su orgullo.

-Si no quieres que te dé mi abrazo me voy-respondió Hinata del presente.

Hanabi se volteó rápido traicionándola su corazón y le suplicó:

-No te vayas Hinata, quédate conmigo-pidió llorando la niña pequeña.

Hanabi aún siendo orgullosa, solo tenía 7 años y como todo niño quería atención. Hinata del presente fue a su cama y Hanabi la abrazó posesivamente.

-No me dejes por favor, yo soy tu hermanita, no ella-sollozó con mucha tristeza Hanabi.

-¿Te refieres a Himawari?-preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

-No quiero que esa ladrona de hermanas te lleve lejos de mí-suplicó Hanabi.

-Oye, ella no es una ladrona de hermanas. Himawari solo quería una hermana mayor y como tú no has tenido tiempo conmigo, yo me hice su amiga. Y también tengo a Sakura que es una amiga mía, no puedo ser solo tuya-le explicó la pequeña Hinata a su hermana.

-Me siento muy sola. Papá no es cariñoso y solo me hace entrenar sin descanso. Esa niña me da celos porque con ella sonríes y conmigo no-confesó la castaña.

-Eres una tonta, siempre le sonrío a todos mis amigos. Tú te alejaste de mí y me cerraste tu corazón, te extraño mucho-dijo tristemente la Hyuga mayor.

-Lo siento mucho, perdóname-dijo Hanabi abrazando a su hermana mayor.

-Nunca he estado enojada contigo. Estoy feliz de que me digas queriendo-le consoló la chica.

-No quiero que la robahermanas siga contigo-.

-No puedo, ella es mi mejor amiga, pero me gustaría que la conocieras. Siempre ha querido jugar contigo, pero siempre la recibes mal-le pidió Hinata para calmar las cosas.

-Solo por tí, pero solo yo soy la hermana oficial-dijo cómicamente orgullosa la castaña.

-Sí, lo que tu digas. Quieres leche con galletas, tengo hambre-ofreció la ojiperla mayor a su hermana.

-Bueno, me encantaría-aceptó la ojiperla menor.

Ambas hermanas comieron galletas y leche tibia. Durmieron juntas como en los viejos tiempos y la relación fraternal empezó a ser sanada por el malévolo plan de Himawari.  
Al día siguiente, el Equipo 10 fue llamado a la oficina del Hokage. Asuma no sabía el porqué su padre los llamó, pero debe haber tenido un buen motivo.

-Lord Hokage, ¿cuál es el motivo para llamarnos?-preguntó Asuma con el respeto del cargo de su padre.

-El motivo por el cuál los llamo es que tres niños más van a estar a tu mando-le ordenó Hiruzen.

-Pero eso no va contra las reglas-preguntó Asuma desconcertado.

-Cuando veas el porqué lo hago me entenderás-le contestó su padre.

En ese momento, Naruto del futuro apareció en un destello amarillo con tres niños. El rubio por fin había aprendido el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador.

-Eso fue cool-dijo Chouchou.

-Así se desplazaba el Cuarto, estoy mareado-se quejó Inojin.

-Que fastidio-se quejó Shikadai.

Ambos Equipos 10 se quedaron mirando sorprendidos. Ino miraba al niño que se parecía a ella, Shikamaru analizaba a Shikadai y Chouji sentía algo raro al ver a Chouchou.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Asuma al rubio adulto.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, vengo del futuro y soy el Séptimo Hokage y ellos son los hijos de sus alumnos-informó el ninja del futuro.

-¡JAJAJJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA, ESA SI FUE BUENA!-se carcajeó Asuma al no creerle.

-Usted sale a escondidas con Kurenai Yuhi-le soltó la sopa el rubio para probar su punto.

Asuma terminó de reír abruptamente al ser revelado ese secreto.

-¡NADIE SABE ESO AÚN!-exclamó sorprendido el Sarutobi joven.

Asuma analizó a detalle al hombre y verificó que se parecía al hijo secreto del Cuarto Hokage.

-No puede ser-susurró Asuma sorprendido.

-¡¿ÉL ES EL TARADO DE NARUTO?! ¡SE HIZO UN HOMBRE GUAPÍSIMO!-opinó Ino muy impresionada.

-Y se hizo Hokage, que lata-secundó Shikamaru.

-Y tú eres mi mano derecha Shikamaru-le confesó Naruto del futuro al recordar al otro Shikamaru.

-Suena a que tendré mucho trabajo-suspiró el chico perezoso.

-Se parece mucho a mí de niño, padre. Soy Shikadai Nara-se presentó su futuro hijo.

-¿Quién es tu mamá?-preguntó el Nara del presente.

-Temari Del Desierto, la hija del Cuarto Kazekage. La conocerá en los Exámenes Chunin. Tengo sus ojos y mirada-informó Shikadai recordando los que sus padres del futuro le contaron.

-Me ahorras problemas con esos detalles. ¿Sabes jugar Shogi?-preguntó Shikamaru a su hijo.

-Aunque mi padre siempre me vence, dijo que tengo la misma capacidad que usted a su edad-contestó Shikadai.

-Genial, ahora tengo dos jugadores a vencer en Shogi-resopló Asuma frustrado.

Mientras tanto, Chouji platicaba con Chouchou.

-¿Te gusta la comida?-preguntó el gordito a su hija.

-Obvio que sí, padre-asintió Chouji.

-No pensé que alguien me aceptara por mi peso-confesó Chouji.

-Mamá dice que es muy dulce con ella y lo quiere mucho, a pesar de que mamá puede ser muy temperamental-le contó Chouchou.

-¿Cómo se llama para que un día pueda encontrarla?-preguntó curioso el Akamichi del presente.

-Karui, y vive en la Aldea de la Nube. La conocerá dentro de varios años-contó la morena gordita.

-Entonces algún día iré a la Aldea de la Nube a conocerla-sonrió Chouji feliz de que tenía pistas de hallar a su medio melón (porque era gordo y los melones aplican mejor a su caso).

En la Aldea de la Nube, Karui estornudó mientras entrenaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Karui?-preguntó Omoi.

-Nada, pero tengo la sensación de que alguien va a tratar de buscarme en varios años-confesó la pelirroja morena.

-Mejor sigamos entrenando-ignoró el moreno rubio.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, Ino observaba a su futuro hijo.

-No te pareces a Sasuke-dijo Ino ignorando la cruda realidad.

-Sasuke no es mi papá, es el esposo de la señora Sakura Uchiha-reveló Inojin.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-exclamó derrotada la rubia y sus gritos se escuchó por toda la aldea.

Sakura y Sasuke del presente comían juntos. Ambos estaban conociéndose más a detalle porque iban a tener una hija en el futuro. Además, a Sasuke del presente le dolía en su orgullo tener que oír a su compañero Naruto de que el estaba más adelante en la reconstrucción de su clan con un hijo más. En eso, oyeron los gritos de Ino.

-Esa debe de ser la puerca de Ino. Ya debió haber conocido a Inojin-sonrió burlonamente la pelirrosada del presente al saber que ganó.

-Una fan menos en mi camino-asintió el pequeño Sasuke de que ya no tendría a Ino persiguiéndolo.

En la oficina del Hokage, Ino estaba como fantasma por el shock.

-Mamá, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Inojin preocupado.

-Lo siento, es que no me esperaba eso. ¿Y con quién me casé?-preguntó Ino derrotada.

-Con Sai, un ANBU especializado en Ninjutsus de tinta. Mira como es-le presentó Inojin empezando a dibujar.

Inojin dibujó a su padre recordando una foto de ellos y se lo mostró. Ino lo vio y le pareció algo parecido y Sasuke y bastante guapo.

-Es lindo. Ya veo porque saliste así de guapo, pero es más de mi lado-dijo Ino presumidamente.

-Lo mismo me dijiste hace años-recordó Inojin a su mamá del futuro y no ha cambiado mucho.

Asuma platicaba a solas con Naruto del futuro.

-Vaya, si que esos tres tuvieron niños. ¿Y que pasó conmigo y Kurenai?-preguntó Asuma curioso.

Naruto del futuro puso una mala cara al recordar que fue víctima de Hidan.

-Usted murió asesinado por Akatsuki-le reveló Naruto del futuro.

Asuma abrió los ojos sorprendido por su fatídico futuro. Hiruzen se preocupó por su hijo ante esta información.

-Pero Kurenai logró tener una hija de usted. Se llama Mirai Sarutobi y es Chunin-contó sonriendo el rubio.

Justo en ese momento, Hinata Uzumaki apareció junto con una joven que solo Naruto del futuro reconoció.

-¡MIRAI!-exclamó sorprendido Naruto del futuro.

-Disculpe por no aparecerme a usted Séptimo, pero no sabía donde estaba. El Equipo de Moegi me arrastró por accidente a esta época, pero aterricé lejos de la aldea-explicó Mirai.

En eso Mirai miró a su padre y su abuelo consternada. No creyó encontrarlos en ese instante. Su reacción fue la de Naruto del futuro al ver a sus padres. Corrió a abrazarlos sollozando porque por fin conoció a sus antepasados.  
Asuma tenía ese instinto paternal inexplicable y correspondió el abrazo junto con Hiruzen, quien tuvo la dicha de conocer a su segunda nieta.

-Papá, por fin pude conocerte aunque sea en otro universo-sollozó la chica.

-No llores, esta vez me aseguré de no morir. Eso te lo prometo-le prometió Asuma a su futura hija.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esta época? Se supone que los niños viajaron solos-cuestionó Naruto curioso a Mirai.

-Bueno, yo estaba yendo a su oficina para solicitar unas vacaciones y vi que el Equipo 10 tenía un pergamino brillante y un portal se abría. Traté de detenerlos, pero el portal me absorbió y caí por la frontera del País del Fuego. Regresé a la Aldea de la Hoja, pero vi que se encontraba muy antigua, como mamá me narraba en sus historias. Me infiltré en la aldea y mi madrina Hinata me encontró débil y con hambre. Tomé un baño, descansé y estoy aquí-contó Mirai.

-Oh entiendo. Ahora que estás atrapada en esta era, puedes ayudar a tu padre para dirigir al Equipo 10 de tu época, para que la carga de trabajo de Asuma no sea tan fuerte-ordenó Naruto del futuro.

-A sus órdenes Séptimo-asintió Mirai obediente a su líder.

Después de los encuentros en la Torre Hokage, una invitación llegó a Naruto del presente por Ko Hyuga.

-Buenas tardes, que se le ofrece-saludó el pequeño Naruto.

-Lord Hiashi Hyuga le entrega usted esta invitación para una comida para disculparse por su actitud irrespetuosa a usted y sus amigos-informó Ko.

-Uuuum bueno, les aviso a mis amigos para ir con sus padres-aceptó Naruto del presente.

Ko entregó la carta y se fue dejando solo al rubio. Naruto se metió a la casa y le entregó a Hinata Uzumaki, quien había regresado a la casa.

-Padre ha aceptado que comas con él. Llegó la hora de mostrarme ante él-asintió la Hinata adulta.

Un día antes, los niños contaron el incidente que tuvieron en el Compuesto Hyuga y como al revelar el legado de Naruto del presente sirvió para que su padre, por fines de intereses políticos, aceptara una relación entre Naruto y su hija mayor. Lo que faltaba hacer era informar a Hiashi de los errores que le costaría sus decisiones si seguía en ese rumbo.  
Al día siguiente, la familia Uzumaki más Naruto del presente fueron a la casa Hyuga. Naruhina del futuro iban enmascarados para proteger su identidad. Iban vestidos de Kimonos ceremoniales.  
Hiashi, Hanabi y Hinata del presente estaban con Kimonos de gala. Solo Ko y Natsu Hyuga acompañaban a la familia gobernante del clan. La mesa estaba servida para que se sentaran a comer.

-Disculpen señores, pero ¿por qué están enmascarados?-preguntó Hiashi curioso.

-No queremos revelarnos a usted hasta que no haya ningún otro Hyuga además de los 5-avisó Naruto del presente.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Hiashi.

Hasta que estuvieron solos, Naruhina del futuro revelaron su identidad a los Hyuga.

-¡HANA!-exclamó Hiashi confundiendo a la futura Hinata con su esposa fallecida.

-No padre, soy Hinata dentro de unos años-aclaró la Uzumaki.

-Padre es cierto. Ella es mi futuro yo-apoyó Hinata del presente.

Los demás Hyugas no entendían el asunto.

-Lord Hyuga, mi esposa dice la verdad, ella es su hija dentro de mucho años-aclaró Naruto del futuro.

Hiashi y los Hyuga analizaba la situación con su Byakugan. Verificaron que ninguno usara transformaciones y se convencieron que eran personas reales.

-No puedo creer que Hinata haya venido del futuro-habló Hiashi un poco incrédulo por la historia de su hija futura.

-En realidad vine por mis hijos-explicó señalando a los niños presentes.

-Entonces esos dos niños son mis nietos-dijo muy sorprendido el Hyuga.

-Mi nombre es Boruto y ella es mi hermana Himawari Uzumaki-se presentó el nieto.

Hanabi estaba sorprendida porque la robahermanas era en realidad su sobrina y la futura hija de Hinata. Entendía porque eran tan cercanas.

-¿Por qué adoptó el apellido Uzumaki en vez de Hyuga? Se supone que el apellido Hyuga es más importante-expresó Natsu confundida por ese detalle.

-Esto no lo saben muchos en la actualidad, pero el clan Uzumaki era un clan noble del Pais del Remolino y su símbolo es la identidad de la Aldea de la Hoja, lo que hace que el apellido Uzumaki sea aún más importante en este pueblo. Además somos primos lejanos del clan Senju, clan Uchiha y más lejanos aún del clan Hyuga y Kaguya-explicó Naruto dejando sorprendidos a los Hyuga.

-De hecho la esposa del Cuarto Hokage o su madre señor Uzumaki era de ese clan junto con la esposa del Primer Hokage. Debí haber imaginado ese detalle antes-suspiró Hiashi por no notar ese detalle antes.

-No se preocupe. Nadie lo hizo antes en mi época-aclaró Naruto del futuro.

-¿Cuándo fue que se casaron?-preguntó Hiashi curioso.

-Uuuum, dentro de 7 años. Naruto y yo nos casamos en la primavera a 4 meses de ser novios-comentó Hinata del futuro algo apenada.

-Fue muy poco tiempo-opinó Ko algo intrigado.

-Yo estaba decidido a casarme con la única mujer que me ha amado. La otra Hinata se lo puede corroborar-señaló Naruto del futuro.

Hinata del presente estaba apenada porque las miradas cayeron a ella.

-Lord Hyuga, sé que esto sonará atrevido, pero yo quiero mucho a su hija y deseo estar con ella siempre. Ahora mismo no tengo nada más que ofrecer excepto mi amor puro hacia ella. Le prometo que me esforzaré para ser una persona importante e influyente para que pueda ser digno de ella-dijo Naruto del presente sin miedo.

Hiashi estaba a punto de negarlo, pero si su futuro yo lo hizo debió haber tenido una buena razón para aceptar a Naruto.

-No sea malo abuelito, papá es muy amoroso con mamá y la ama mucho. A pesar de que ahora es Hokage, hace lo que puede para pasar tiempo con nosotros-reveló Himawari.

-¡¿HOKAGE?!-exclamaron los Hyuga.

-El Séptimo Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze El Cuarto Hokage, y Kushina Uzumaki "La Habanero Sangriento, amigo del Tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi y de la futura Quinta Hokage Tsunade Senju y el alumno del futuro Sexto Hokage Kakashi Hatake, futuro alumno del famoso sanin sapo Jiraiya, el amigo incondicional de las nueve Bestias con Colas y amigo del futuro Quinto Kazekage Gaara del Desierto y del resto de los Kages y reconocido como el ninja más poderoso del mundo-presentaron pomposamente Boruto y Himawari a coro recordando lo que su madre les contó.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver los logros que hizo Naruto del futuro en su vida y lo que el Naruto de ahora haría en un futuro.

-A propósito, ¿ustedes no tienen Byakugan?-preguntó Hanabi curiosa por ese detalle.

-Sí tenemos, mire tía-respondió Himawari.

Boruto y Himawari activaron su Byakugan cambiando sus ojos azules a blancos con venas resaltadas.

-Su Byakugan es muy distinto Hanabi. Al principio creimos que no lo habían tenido, pero después descubrimos que se necesitaba una emoción fuerte para despertarlo-relató la Hinata adulta.

-Como los Uchiha-dedujo Hiashi.

-Así es padre-.

-Padre, no le suplico mucho en la vida, pero déjeme que Naruto me corteje. Ahora nadie sabrá el porqué de todo, pero Naruto se hará cada vez más importante en el futuro por sus méritos y he visto que puede ser un gran marido para mí-le pidió Hinata hablando como una miembro de un clan noble.

Hiashi no veía beneficios en el corto plazo, pero a largo plazo era muy conveniente tener a un futuro Hokage aliado al Clan Hyuga. A pesar de que Hinata no conservaría el apellido Hyuga, una alianza política por matrimonio con la figura política más importante de la aldea los llevaría más cerca del poder que a cualquiera.

-Está bien, pero con la condición aprenda modales y sobre política que le servirá como futuro Hokage-aceptó Hiashi.

-Oh no, odié esas clases. Lo bueno es que Hinata era más paciente conmigo que usted-recordó Naruto del futuro como su suegro lo educó para que fuera un digno esposo de su hija y bastante de sus enseñanzas lo aplicaba en su puesto de Hokage.

-Lo haré por Hinata y mi camino ninja-se convenció el pequeño Naruto.

-¡FUTURO ASEGURADO DE MAMI Y PAPI!-celebró Himawari feliz.

-Hima, estamos en una reunión seria-le recordó su padre.

-Lo siento mucho-se disculpó la girasol.

Poco sabía Hiashi que su decisión le traería excelentes resultados, pero algunos problemas con el clan.

-¿Saben usar el Puño Suave?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Sí, mamá revolucionó el Puño Suave al crear técnicas nuevas haciéndola impredecible-contó Himawari dejando admirada a la castaña.

-No es para tanto-se sonrojó Hinata del futuro ante la heredada forma de contar las cosas de forma extravagante de Naruto.

-Hinata creó una forma de neutralizar las 64 palmas de chakra con éxito-recordó Naruto del presente en su entrenamiento.

-Naruto, quería mostrar esa sorpresa en los exámenes chunin-regañó Hinata del presente a su novio.

-Lo siento-.

Hiashi y Hanabi se sorprendieron ante esta información.

-¿Lo hiciste?-preguntó intrigado Hiashi.

-Ella me lo enseñó. Me costó mucho, pero lo hice-señaló la pequeña Hinata a su otro yo.

-Y tengo más cosas que he hecho, pero no deseo arruinarles la sorpresa-comentó la señora Uzumaki.

Después de eso, Natsu y Ko trajeron los platillos para todos. Como era de esperarse la comida era deliciosa. Himawari quería una pijamada con la otra Hinata y Hanabi y decidió preguntar a su mamá.

-Mamá, ¿puedo quedarme a una pijamada?-preguntó Himawari con ojos de cachorro.

-Está bien hija-aceptó Hinata del futuro porque no la iba a dejar en paz con el tema.

-¡HURRA!-.

Himawari, Boruto (de chaperón), Hinata del presente y Hanabi estaban en una habitación.

-No había dormido en la casa del abuelo desde hace mucho-comentó Boruto.

-Te pareces mucho a Naruto-señaló Hanabi al rubio.

-Todos dicen eso-suspiró Boruto.

-Eres la robahermanas, pero soy tu tía y te perdono-comentó Hanabi a Himawari.

-Es que mi mamá de esta época quería estar contigo y decidí darte celos para que fueras la divertida tía Hanabi que conozco-sonrió Himawari.

-¿Cómo soy en el futuro?-preguntó Hanabi curiosa.

-De niños te encantaba jugar con nosotros y sonríes mucho. Molestas mucho a mamá con temas penosos, pero la quieres mucho-contó Boruto a su pequeña tía.

-Entonces soy genial-sonrió Hanabi empezando a salir de su cascarón.

-Me gusta verte sonreír Hanabi, no dejes que vuelva a irse-aconsejó Hinata del presente.

-Lo haré Hinata y cuando ustedes nazcan será la mejor tía de todas-prometió Hanabi a los tres.

En ese momento, Boruto pensó algo que no sabía si revelar o no.

-"Debería contar que poco antes de llegar a esta era, atrapé por accidente a la tía Hanabi y a Konohamaru sensei besándose a escondidas"-pensó Boruto sonriente.


	13. Chapter 13

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 13 EL VIAJE AL PAÍS DE LAS OLAS PARTE 1

OTAKUFire: Aqui el inicio de la misión del País de las Olas. Los sanin se impresionaran al ver al Equipo 7 del futuro.

Zafir09: En un futuro cercano Boruto molestará a su sensei y su tía Hanabi sobre el problema. Se vendrán mejores cosas.

Emperor92: Y todavía hay más por delante.

Recordatorio: En este episodio solo Naruto, Hinata, Sakura y Sasuke del presente aparecerán y no me referiré a ellos como del presente para diferenciar por este capítulo.

Sasuke citó a su equipo y al Equipo 7 del futuro más Hinata al Compuesto Uchiha. En la oficina especial de su padre Fugaku Uchiha estaban reunidos los chicos invitados por el pelinegro.

-Tu casa es muy bonita. Al fin nos invitaste desgraciado-dijo Naruto.

-No he venido en mucho tiempo. Quiero empezar a recomponer mi clan, pero debo hacer algo antes de eso-les informó Sasuke.

Sasuke sacó un traje especial de la Policía Militar y lo mostró a todos.

-Ese es el traje de la Policía Militar del clan. Nunca he visto uno en persona-dijo admirada Sarada.

-Quiero reestructurar la Policía Militar y quiero que ustedes tengan el privilegio de ser miembros honorarios de ella-les informó el pelinegro.

-Los trajes están geniales-opinó Boruto.

-¿Vas a dar trajes iguales?-preguntó Mitsuki.

-Así es-.

-¿Lo tienes en naranja con negro?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sabía que dirías eso y reserve uno especial para todos con el color de sus trajes-les dijo Sasuke.

Todos recibieron trajes de la Policía Militar y en su pecho poseían una estrella verde de cuatro puntas con el Kanji 7 y en su espalda tenía una espiral roja de Konoha, pero los colores eran distintos.  
Naruto tenía su camisa era negra con rayas naranjas y sus pantalones tambien eran naranjas, y en su brazo derecha poseía una espiral lila que simbolizaba al Clan Uzumaki.  
Sakura y Sarada recibieron la parte superior roja y la parte posterior verde con rojo y en su brazo derecho el símbolo del clan Uchiha.  
Mitsuki era todo celeste con franjas blancas y su brazo derecho también poseía el símbolo Uchiha para honor del clan.  
Sasuke y Boruto era todo gris con negro, pero en Sasuke tenía también el abanico Uchiha y Boruto en el brazo derecho poseía la espiral lila Uzumaki y en la izquierda el símbolo del clan Hyuga.  
Hinata, en cambio, sus pantalones eran azules y su parte superior era lila. En su brazo derecho, tenía el símbolo del Clan Uzumaki, al ser la futura esposa de Naruto, y en su brazo izquierdo el símbolo del clan Hyuga.  
Para Himawari que usaría en unos años el uniforme, le dieron un traje amarillo con partes negras por los colores del girasol y con el símbolo Uzumaki en el brazo derecho y en el izquierdo.

-¡ME MIRO DE LUJO, DE VERAS!-exclamó bastante satisfecho el rubio.

-Te miras guapísimo Naruto-opinó Hinata.

-Gracias mi amor. Tu estás espectacular, de veras-sonrió Naruto.

-Los usaremos en los Exámenes Chunin y cuando empecemos a salir de misiones fuera de la aldea-indicó Sasuke.

Todos asintieron porque el Uchiha era el que tenía el honor de ordenar al ser el legado de su familia.  
Al dia siguiente, Kakashi y ambos Equipos 7 se encontraban en la Oficina del Hokage. Naruto reclamaba de que las misiones en la aldea eran estúpidas. Todos los chicos pensaban lo mismo.

-¡OIGA ANCIANO, NOS MERECEMOS UNA MISIÓN MÁS EMOCIONANTE! ¡SOMOS NINJAS, NO ENCARGADOS DE QUEHACERES DE GENTE PEREZOSA!-reclamó Naruto.

-La verdad el idiota de Naruto tiene razón. Queremos algo más serio-secundó Sasuke.

-Es más aburrido que en el futuro-opinó Boruto recordando sus primeras misiones con Konohamaru sensei.

-De acuerdo, les daré una misión de Rango C-propuso Hiruzen.

-Oh si, eso me gusta-aceptó Naruto sonriente.

En eso un viejo borracho pasó y vio a los chicos y a Kakashi.

-¿Qué es esto? Les pedí ninjas y me dan a una tabla con chicle y otra tabla que parece ratón de biblioteca, un enano rubio con cara de tarado, otro rubio parecido más listo y tsundere, un emo con cabello de culo y un albino con ojos de víbora-se burló el viejo Tazuna.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICEN TABLA CON CHICLE VIEJO BORRACHO?!-reclamó iracunda Sakura, quien fue detenida por todos los presentes.

-¡SAKURA, NO LASTIMES AL SEÑOR QUE ES EL CLIENTE!-intentó hacer entrar en razón Mitsuki a la ojijade.

La chica se calmó y la soltaron ya calmada.

-Sakura, Mitsuki tiene razón. No debes lastimar a los clientes-dijo pacientemente el viejo Hokage.

-Pero él empezó-señaló Sakura indignada.

-Debes aprender a controlar tu carácter Sakura-le dijo Kakashi.

-De acuerdo, ustedes ganan-dijo sin ganas la pelirrosa.

Los ninjas estuvieron listos en dos horas y zarparon hacia fuera de la Aldea de la Hoja. Llevaban todos sus trajes de la Policía Militar Uchiha y Kakashi estaba impresionado por la acción de su alumno.

-Nunca había salido de la Aldea de la Hoja-declaró Naruto muy admirado.

Solo Mitsuki, Sarada y Kakashi habían salido fuera de la aldea varias veces.  
Boruto veía a Sarada contemplando el lindo paisaje y le empezó a hacer plática.

-Oh Sarada, el lugar está muy bonito-le dijo súper sonriente.

-Sí, me recuerda cuando fui a conocer a mi padre por primera vez-recordó Sarada lo ocurrido hace menos de un año en su era.

-Gracias por darle la comida a papá por mí-sonrió Boruto.

-De nada, Boruto, después de todo será mi suegro, ¿o no?-susurró Sarada para que solo Boruto lo oyera.

-Es mejor ir despacio Sarada-dijo Boruto nervioso.

-Pero yo quiero estar contigo para siempre-dijo Sarada susurrando herida.

-No me malinterpretes Sarada. Lo único que te pido es que vayamos despacio, aún somos niños-le dijo Boruto.

-Lo siento, es que eres mi primer novio y no sé como es estar en una relación seria-dijo algo triste en voz baja la Uchiha.

-Mira, yo tampoco sé que es estar en un noviazgo, pero te aseguro que te haré feliz-tranquilizó Boruto a la pelinegra.

Sarada sonrió ligeramente sonrojada y Mitsuki se quedó viendo sospechosamente a sus compañeros y sospechó que algo se traían entre ellos, pero parecía muy privado. Sakura sonrió al ver que su futura hija platicaba a solas con Boruto, y parecía que sería consuegra de Hinata y Naruto en un futuro.  
En ese momento, Kakashi observó en el camino un charco de agua muy sospechoso porque no había llovido en días.

-Parece que tenemos compañía-declaró Kakashi.

Los niños se pusieron en guardia. Boruto analizó con su Byakugan y miró la técnica en el charco.

-Hay dos sujetos armados en el charco-declaró Boruto.

-Siento una amenaza de matar por parte de ellos-declaró Naruto con su Jutsu de Sentimientos Negativos.

-¡ELEMENTO TIERRA: MURO DE TIERRA!-exclamó Mitsuki.

Mitsuki los sacó con un jutsu de tierra sacándolos del charco a los Hermanos Demoniacos de la Niebla. Naruto y Boruto formaron un Rasengan simple y al ir contra los Hermanos Demoniacos quienes no pudieron esquivar la técnica por ser lanzado desde lejos, fueron despedidos en contra de un árbol bastante heridos.  
Sarada y Sasuke activaron su Sharingan completo y sumergieron a los dos en el Genjutsu del Sharingan para sacarles la sopa.

-Estoy impresionado por lo que hicieron. Que averiguaron con sus Sharingan chicos-le dijo Kakashi a los Uchiha.

-Ellos venían por Tazuna por órdenes de un tal Zabuza Momochi, espadachín de la Niebla, y fueron contratados por un empresario llamado Gato que quiere muerto al constructor-informó Sasuke que desactivó su Sharingan.

-Así que usted nos mintió señor Tazuna. Dígame porque no deberíamos cancelar su misión-le dijo Kakashi.

Tazuna tuvo que contar la verdad sobre el País de las Olas y su precaria situación por Gato. Kakashi les informó lo siguiente:

-Chicos, la misión se ha tornado a Rango A, por lo que alguien de nosotros podría morir, pero un ninja no debe abandonar a algún necesitado jamás. ¿Desean continuar?-preguntó el peliblanco.

-Claro que sí, es nuestro camino ninja-respondió convencido Naruto.

-Naruto tiene razón. Podemos hacer ésto-secundó Boruto.

Los demás asintieron y los ninjas siguieron la misión que se había tornado más peligrosa.  
El peliblanco había sido informado sobre esta misión por el otro Naruto y le dijo que evitara que Zabuza y Haku murieran porque serían de gran ayuda en el nuevo futuro, pero por el momento serían enemigos hasta que lo viera necesario.  
Los ninjas abordaron un barco que pasaba ilegalmente porque Gato exprimía todos los negocios del país. Boruto sintió curiosidad y usó su Byakugan para ver a través de la niebla espesa que cubrió el lugar, pero observaba chakra de agua en todo el sitio.

-Kakashi sensei, la niebla está hecha de chakra elemental-susurró Boruto.

Kakashi decidió informarles al respecto a los demás.

-Escuchen, probablemente un Espadachín de la Niebla está usando un jutsu de niebla para dificultar nuestra visión y poner el ambiente a nuestro favor. Debemos tener mucho cuidado para que nada malo ocurra-les indicó Kakashi en voz baja.

Los ninjas y Tazuna bajaron del barco y siguieron caminando. Naruto vio una sombra y lanzó un Kunai instintivamente. Al revisar descubrió que solo se trataba de un conejo de las nieves terriblemente asustado de muerte por ser casi asesinado por él.

-¡OH LO SIENTO MUCHO CONEJITO!-exclamó Naruto asustado por el conejo.

-¡CASI MATAS AL CONEJO!-regañó Sakura molesta.

-¿Es un conejo de las nieves? Que raro, no es la época del año para que esté uno en esta área-analizó Mitsuki curioso ganándose la atención de todos.

Boruto activó su Byakugan y observó a un hombre que se disponía a lanzar su espada.

-¡AL SUELO TODOS!-exclamó Boruto.

Boruto llevó a Sarada al suelo de forma instintiva y Sasuke hizo lo mismo con Sakura, mientras que Kakashi tiró al suelo al constructor. Una enorme espada pasó encima de ellos y se estrelló en un árbol.

-Vaya, vaya. Lograron escapar de mi Espada Decapitadora, me sorprenden-saludó sádicamente el Espadachín de la Niebla mientras tomaba su espada.

Todos se levantaron y Kakashi lo reconoció.

-Zabuza Momochi, Espadachín de la Niebla y ninja de clase A renegado-dictó su perfil en el Libro Bingo.

-Oh, parece que soy famoso-sonrió burlón el ninja.

Sakura y Mitsuki se dispusieron a proteger a Tazuna. Sarada y Sasuke estaban preparados para activar su Chidori y Naruto y Boruto su Rasengan por si el renegado atacaba.

-Mis alumnos son bastante peligrosos. Si lucharan juntos y con una buena estrategia podrían vencerte, son muy ingeniosos-alabó Kakashi a los chicos.

-Ja, no te creo. Jutsu de Niebla-susurró Zabuza.

La niebla se volvió más espeso. Naruto podía detectar al renegado por sus sentimientos negativos y preparó una técnica apropiada.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: RÁFAGA DE VIENTO!-exclamó Naruto.

La niebla se despejó dejando al descubierto al espadachín y se vio que estaba a punto de atacar a Sarada. Sasuke activó su Mangekyo Sharingan y la metió en un Kamui a larga distancia (como Kakashi canon). Zabuza dio el espadazo y no estaba la chica.

-¡MI NIEBLA! ¡POR ESO ODIO A LOS USUARIOS DE VIENTO!-maldijo Zabuza.

Sasuke trajo de vuelta a Sarada en un vórtice de tiempo-espacio. Según su otro yo, este poder del Mangekyo Sharingan no desgastaba los ojos por lo visto en Obito, pero no debía intentar ingresar a una dimensión ajena sin tener el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno o sufriría el desgaste como si usara Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi o Susanoo.

-Maldición, esta técnica si que es útil-opinó Sasuke.

-¿Ese es el famoso Kamui que Obito y yo tenemos?-pensó Kakashi asombrado.

-Casi muero, gracias Sasuke-agradeció Sarada.

-Si mueres Sakura me asesina y no me gustaría tampoco verte morir-le respondió Sasuke.

-Yo voy a pelear con él chicos, sólo observen-dijo Kakashi activando su Sharingan.

-¿De donde sacaste un Sharingan?-preguntó consternado Sasuke.

-Me lo dio un amigo que creí muerto, después les cuento todo-mencionó serio el peliblanco.

Empezó la pelea entre ambos sujetos. Intercambiaban técnicas impresionantes y los Uchihas presentes copiaban todo a detalle para pasarlos a sus compañeros. Boruto y Naruto miraban impresionado al futuro Sexto Hokage pelear.  
Como sucedió en la línea de tiempo original, Kakashi fue atrapado por el Elemento Agua: Prisión de Agua.

-¡HUYAN NIÑOS, NO SON RIVALES PARA ZABUZA, SUS CLONES NO LLEGARAN LEJOS-exclamó Kakashi.

En ese momento, Sasuke activó el Mangekyo Sharingan y con su ojo izquierdo usó el Kamui a distancia teletransportando a Kakashi a la dimensión del Kamui. Zabuza enfureció y trató de atacarlos y Naruto actuó rápidamente.

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó Naruto.

Más de mil clones de Naruto salieron contra Zabuza con Kunais de tres puntas imbuidas en chakra de viento (como lo hacía Asuma). Boruto estaba acomplejado porque él apenas podía producir 10 clones en la actualidad.

-¡NO PODRÁS DETENERME NIÑO!-exclamó el renegado ejecutando una técnica poderosa.

-¡ELEMENTO AGUA: DRAGÓN DE AGUA!-gritó Zabuza.

Un enorme dragón de agua se despidió y los clones de Naruto empezaron a desaparecer arrastrados por la corriente. Mitsuki y Sakura pusieron a salvo a Tazuna en los árboles.

-¡GRACIAS POR EL AGUA TARADO!-exclamó Boruto preparando un Elemento Agua: Rasengan.

Sarada empezó a hacer en sus manos un Raikiri con todo su poder y lo unieron en una sola técnica.

-¡TOMA ESTO, ELEMENTO TORMENTA: RAIKIRI RASENGAN!-exclamaron Borusara y lanzaron la técnica al renegado quien intentó parar la técnica con su espada, pero estaba empapado y recibió bastante carga de la técnica.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó electrocutado el ninja.

Su cuerpo estaba paralizado por la electricidad. No se había dado cuenta que la niña era un usuario de Elemento Rayo y lo ponía en desventaja por tanta agua.

Kakashi apareció después de ser sacado del Kamui con el Sharingan desactivado y vio que la técnica de los niños era lo que siempre había soñado hacer con el Rasengan y ellos lo lograron mejorar.

-Elemento Tormenta, me impresionaron niños. Ahora debo acabar con Zabuza para que no cause problemas-mintió Kakashi.

Pero en ese momento, un ANBU le dio tres Agujas Senbon en el cuello de Zabuza y lo dejó aparentemente muerto.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASÓ?!-exclamó confundido Naruto.

-He venido a llevarme a Zabuza a la Aldea de la Niebla-dijo el ninja misterioso.

Boruto tenía el Byakugan activado y observó una perturbación leve de chakra.

-¡ESTÁ MINTIENDO!-advirtió Boruto empezando a disparar una Bala Rasengan.

El ninja descubierto lo evadió muy rápidamente y se llevó en un jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante a Zabuza.

-Eso nos demuestra que el ANBU era un impostor-informó Kakashi a los chicos.

-Es mejor llevar a Tazuna a casa-comentó Sakura.

-Niños, me equivoqué, son unos monstruos-comentó con miedo el constructor.

-Pero lo protegeremos, eso se lo aseguró señor-le tranquilizó Mitsuki.

Mitsuki debía permanecer lo más discretamente posible para aún no mostrar sus capacidades por completo por ordenes de su padre en el futuro. La combinación de técnicas de sus amigos fue muy impresionante y llamó bastante su atención.  
En un rato, todos los viajeros llegaron a la casa de Tazuna. En esta línea de tiempo, Kakashi no llegó inconsciente porque no usó demasiado tiempo su Sharingan.

-Padre, llegaste a salvo. Pasenle, son bienvenidos-los saludó Tsunami.

Los ninjas comenzaron a hospedarse y desempacar sus cosas. Sasuke se notaba un poco cansado y Sakura lo notó.

-Sasuke, ¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó preocupada Sakura.

-Es el Mangekyo Sharingan, me gasta bastante chakra. Y eso que el Kamui no desgasta mi vista. Debo tener cuidado-respondió Sasuke algo exhausto.

-No te sobreesfuerces Sasuke-dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Lo que tu digas-sonrió Sasuke extrañamente.

La Sakura de esta época ha aprendido por su otro yo a ser más empática y con el genjutsu del otro Sasuke le mostró la cruda realidad y que su flechazo no era el que idealizó haciéndola madurar un poco al respecto. Su propósito era que Sasuke no sufriera tanto como en el futuro original y darle una familia.

-Sasuke, ¿qué opinas acerca de que seamos novios y salgamos después de esta misión?-preguntó Sakura.

-No estoy seguro. Aún sigo muy preocupado por Itachi y no quiero terminar como mi otro yo. Me asusté tanto ver que tan bajo pude caer y no quiero sentir ese odio ni a tí ni a Naruto. Itachi hizo lo que debía hacer, pero no quiero mancharme las manos, solo quiero recuperar a mi hermano y ser la familia que eramos antes-susurró Sasuke abriendo su frío y pequeño corazón.

Sakura lo llevó a su pecho (que no es mucho) y el Uchiha se sorprendió.

-No quiero verte sufrir, vas a recuperar a tu hermano y lograrás recuperar a tu familia. Y yo voy a darte todo el amor que tanto te hace falta, no estás solo, nunca lo olvides-susurró Sakura.

Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la besó lentamente por primera vez. El Uchiha quería olvidarse por un instante sus malos sentimientos y sentir amor por un momento. Sakura arrinconó con su fuerza a la pared al pelinegro y se arrodilló besando al chico. El ojinegro tomaba la cara de la pelirrosa y la seguía besando con más pasión. Ambos se despegaron y se veían sonrojados.

-Guau, si fuera una fan loca gritaría como una niña feliz-bromeó Sakura.

-No te hagas, siempre serás una fangirl loca-se burló Sasuke.

En ese momento, voltearon y Naruto los miraba en shock.

-¡JAJAJJAJA SASUKE, YA NO SEGUIRÁS SIENDO UN EMO HOMOSEXUAL, YA ME ESTABAS PREOCUPANDO!-se burló a punta de carcajadas Naruto.

-¡NARUTO, ERES UN IDIOTA!-exclamó Sakura enojada.

Naruto fue golpeado y salió volando por la ventana y se veía una estrellita.

-¡WHUAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchó gritar a Naruto en los aires.

En el patio, Boruto y Sarada pasaban tiempo a solas. A veces se besaban y se mimaban. En un momento inesperado, Naruto aterrizó frente a ellos dejando un cráter pequeño.

-¡NARUTOOOO!-exclamó Sarada.

Naruto estaba con una espiral en los ojos y bastante herido.

-¿Quién te hizo eso, Naruto?-preguntó Boruto.

Naruto se levantó adolorido y se sobó donde le dolía.

-Sakura, hice una broma de mal gusto y me sacó de un golpe hasta acá. Vaya que ha aumentado su fuerza-se quejó Naruto.

-¿Pero que les dijiste?-preguntó Boruto.

-Sorprendí besándose a Sasuke y Sakura en su habitación y me burle de él porque creí que jamas le daría una oportunidad a la pobre Sakura-dijo muy divertido Naruto.

-Sasuke es muy serio, pero el de esta época no lo es en exceso como mi padre-dijo Sarada.

Naruto en ese miró el ambiente y a Boruto y Sarada solos, como cuando llevaba al bosque a Hinata para pasar tiempo de caridad a solas y sonrió socarronamente.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí tan solitos?-preguntó Naruto burlonamente.

Las dos se sonrojaron e intentaron mentir.

-Vinimos a pasear solamente-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Si claro, a otro perro con ese hueso. Ustedes están saliendo en secreto, ¿verdad?-les cuestionó seriamente el rubio de tres marcas en las mejillas.

-De acuerdo, si estamos saliendo. No hemos dicho anda aún. Déjanos ser nosotros que le demos la noticia a nuestros padres-le reveló Boruto.

-Bueno, pero no se tarden. No es correcto ocultar esta clase de cosas a los demás. Espero que el otro Sasuke no te haga puré-le advirtió Naruto a su futuro hijo.

Boruto sudó frío y tendría que pensar en hacer su testamento cuando él se enterara de la verdad.

-Voy a morir-susurró Boruto asustado.

-Tranquilo, yo te protegeré-tranquilizó Sarada.

-Gracias-respondió Boruro abrazando a Sarada.

Naruto sonrió y se fue. Se sentía solo porque su novia no estaba aquí y suspiró porque a ella le fuera bien.  
Más tarde, era la hora de la comida y todos se fueron a comer. Tsunami, Sakura y Sarada sirvieron a los chicos y se sentaron.

-Esta comida está deliciosa-opinó Naruto.

-Apoyo a Naruto-secundó Mitsuki.

-Se parece a la comida de lady Hinata y sigue siendo más rica que la comida de mi madre-opinó Sarada.

-¡NO COCINO TAN FEO!-reclamó Sakura.

-Antes eras peor y una vez me enfermé del estómago. Por eso pedimos seguido comida a domicilio o vamos a la casa de la mamá de Boruto y pagas tu comida-recordó Sarada con depresión la indigestión que una vez le dio de niña. Por eso la otra Sakura le dio un curso intensivo para mejorar su cocina a un nivel decente.

-Son muy crueles conmigo-dijo con depresión Sakura.

En ese momento, un niño llegó y lo observó sin emociones.

-Oh Inari, ven a comer con nosotros-le invitó su madre.

-Mamá, ¿qué hacen aquí? No ven que Gato los va a matar-les dijo Inari emotivo.

-¿Te refieres al mafioso ese? Vamos a encargarnos del asunto-respondió Naruto serio.

-¡NO SABES LO QUE HACES, GATO ES DEMASIADO PODEROSO, LOS VA A LOCALIZAR Y VA A MATARLOS!-reclamó Inari incrédulo.

-INARI, NO SEAS GROSERO CON LOS INVITADOS!-regañó Tsunami a su hijo.

-¡NO TIENEN IDEA A LO QUE SE ENFRENTAN, VIENEN AQUÍ DESPREOCUPADOS Y VIVEN BIEN EN SU ALDEA. NO SABEN LO QUE ES QUE TE ARREBATEN LO QUE MÁS AMAS!-gritó Inari.

El niño no sabía cuanto ese comentario hizo enfurecer a Naruto y Sasuke. El rubio activó las cadenas de chakra de su madre, pero en su caso eran rojas y amarró a Inari amenazante.

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN NIÑO, NO SÉ QUE ES QUE ME ARREBATEN ALGO QUERIDO PORQUE MIS PADRES MURIERON EL DÍA QUE YO NACÍ PORQUE TENGO SELLADO AL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS DENTRO DE MÍ. NO SOY QUERIDO DE DONDE VENGO PORQUE LOS ALDEANOS SON UNOS IMBECILES QUE ME DETESTAN POR ALGO QUE NO TUVE LA CULPA. NO TENGO UNA FAMILIA PROPIA QUE ME AME COMO TÚ. TIENES A UNA MADRE Y A UN ABUELO QUE TE QUIEREN, NO SABES LO QUE DARÍA POR TENER A MIS PADRES CONMIGO!-gritó Naruto con sus ojos rojos por el Zorro de las Nueve Colas.

Inari temblaba por la furia del niño rubio. Boruto tuvo pena por su pequeño padre. En comparación con él, su padre debió estar mucho más solo que él porque al menos tenía a su madre y Himawari. Sarada sentía lo mismo porque toda su vida no tuvo un padre y no sabía ese detalle de la vida del Séptimo Hokage.

-Ya no tengo hambre. Me retiro-dijo Naruto enojado.

Naruto se fue frenéticamente de la casa y Kakashi volteó a ver a Inari.

-No sólo tú has sufrido una perdida. Nací huérfano de madre, mi padre se suicidó por ser deshonrado de forma injusta, mi mejor amigo murió por salvarme, maté accidentalmente a mi amiga y mi maestro y su esposa, que eran los padres de Naruto, murieron sacrificándose. Te comprendo mejor que nadie-habló Kakashi.

-Yo vi a mi propio hermano matar a mis parientes y mis padres para evitar una guerra. No eres tan especial-le dijo Sasuke enojado.

Inari se retiró llorando a su habitación y Tsunami suspiró intrigada por la escena surgida. Tazuna explicó todo lo que ocurrió en el País de las Olas y la muerte cruel de Kaiza por los maleantes de Gato.

-Solucionando el problema con Zabuza, nos encargaremos de Gato-ofreció Kakashi.

-El país entero estaría agradecido con ustedes-expresó Tazuna esperanzado.

Boruto observó con el Byakugan donde estaba su padre, pero no lo halló preocupándolo.

-No te preocupes Boruto. Naruto estará bien-le tranquilizó Mitsuki.

-Gracias Mitsuki. Mi padre no es tan fácil de acabar-suspiró Boruto.

Naruto estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio por lo dicho por Inari. Se desquitaba con técnicas de lava conferidas por el Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos directo del chakra de Son Goku. Era bastante destructivo.

-¡ELEMENTO LAVA: RASENGAN!-exclamó con furia el Uzumaki.

Naruto lo lanzó y el bosque explotó a un radio de 10 metros en pura lava.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: RASENGAN!-exclamó Naruto.

Debido al chakra de Matatabi en su interior, las llamas de Naruto eran azuladas y casi tan calientes como el Amaterasu.

Un área de tres metros cubrió las llamas del fuego azul y las piedras se derritieron en lava azul.

-Guau, si combinó los chakras del Cuatro Colas con el del Dos Colas podría generar magma azul-pensó Naruto.

Naruto lo intentó y lo logró. Un Rasengan de Magma Azul con aspas de Elemento Magma se creó y lo lanzó hacia la intemperie. La explosión abarcó 5 metros dejando un gran cráter de lava azul.

-De pelos, cree una nueva lava y otro Rasengan. Mi otro yo le encantará saber esta técnica-pensó Naruto.


	14. Chapter 14

Las familias Uzumaki y Hyuga viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 14 LA MISIÓN DE NARUHINA Y SASUSAKU DEL FUTURO  
Mientras los Equipos 7 viajan al País de las Olas, los ninjas del futuro se fueron de la Aldea de la Hoja par encontrar a tres sujetos.

-Espero que Himawari esté bien-susurró preocupada Hinata.

-Estará bien, está con tu padre y Hanabi como invitada especial. Además ella se sabrá cuidar sola-tranquilizó su marido.

-Bueno-suspiró Hinata.

Se hallaban en los límites del País del Fuego. Según el Tercer Hokage, Jiraiya estaba de misión por el país del Rayo en busca de Orochimaru.  
Después de unos días lograron localizar a su objetivo, pero no de la forma que esperaban. Hinata se sonrojó por lo que vio con su Byakugan de lejos.

-¿Encontraste al Sabio Pervertido?-preguntó Naruto.

-Jamás creía que el fuera así, pero ahora veo el porque lo llamabas así-suspiró avergonzada la mujer.

-Adivino, está espiando a las chicas en aguas termales-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Hinata asintió y Sakura se enojó por la actitud del sanin. Sasuke solo levantó la ceja.

-¿Cómo llamaremos la atención de Jiraiya?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Tengo un plan que no fallará, déjenmelo a mí-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa que no hacía hace tantos años y que sus amigos reconocieron.

En ese instante, Jiraiya anotaba muchos datos en su libreta para su investigación.

-Esto vale oro-dijo emocionado el viejo pervertido anotando con rapidez en su libreta.

En ese instante, vio a una rubia muy despampanante, tetona y con un trasero de maravilla, tres marcas en cada mejilla y ojos azules. Naruko salió a la acción después de tantos años. Traía una mini blusa que hacía resaltar sus atributos y muy escotado y una minifalda. Naruko fue mejorada porque Naruto ha visto muchas veces desnuda a su esposa e incorporó eso a su transformación.

-¿Usted es el autor de Icha Icha?-preguntó Naruko.

-Sí, soy ese mismo preciosa-respondió orgulloso el sanin.

-¡¿PUEDO TENER SU AUTÓGRAFO?!-dijo Naruko con un libro de Icha Icha reciente.

-Todo por una fan empedernida de Icha Icha-aceptó Jiraiya.

Jiraiya firmó el libro y aprovechó para inspirarse aún más en sus libros.

-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa?-preguntó interesado el peliblanco.

-Me llamo Naruko-sonrió la mujer.

-Necesito que me ayudes con un encargo para inspirarme en mi libro-pidió Jiraiya señalando los pechos de Naruko.

Naruko se sonrojó y le respondió:

-De acuerdo-.

Naruko empezó a bajar muy lentamente su blusa. Jiraiya estaba empezando a sangrar nasalmente. La mujer ya tenía muy abajo la blusa y casi estaba al descubierto. Jiraiya ya estaba tan cerca de lograr ver esos melones.  
De repente, Naruko desapareció en humo y Naruto apareció rascándose la cabeza.

-Lo siento, perdí la concentración-sonrió traviesamente el chico.

Jiraiya quedó blanco del shock y exclamó:

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS PASA AQUÍ?!-gritó fuera de sí el sujeto.

Los otros ninjas del futuro aparecieron y Jiraiya se puso en guardia.

-No le haremos daño maestro Jiraiya-le tranquilizó Naruto.

-¿Maestro? Nunca te entrené-dijo extrañado el sanin.

-No ahora, pero dentro de poco tiempo lo hará. Después de todo soy el hijo de su estudiante Minato-reveló Naruto.

-¡PERO EL HIJO DE MINATO ES UN NIÑO!-replicó el sanin.

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, pero no el de esta era, padrino-le dijo Naruto.

Jiraiya abrió los ojos. Nadie fuera de él y Hiruzen sabía esta información. Observó detalladamente al hombre y era muy parecido a Minato y Kushina.

-¿De verdad eres Naruto?-preguntó el peliblanco.

-Sí, soy el Naruto dentro de muchos años. Fue mi maestro y me enseñó mucho-reveló el rubio.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, JAMÁS PENSÉ VERTE ASÍ!-rió Jiraiya al saber que el hijo de Minato y Kushina del futuro lo buscaría.

-Jiraiya, es un honor conocerlo. Naruto me ha contado mucho de usted-se inclinó Hinata.

Jiraiya vio que la mujer Hyuga era hermosa y le preguntó:

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó curioso el sanin sapo.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Uzumaki, antes Hyuga. Soy la esposa de Naruto-se presentó la mujer.

Jiraiya sonrió de que su alumno encontró el amor con alguien que lo amaba.

-Mucho gusto señora. Naruto se casó con una mujer hermosa. Me sorprende que el clan Hyuga aceptara que su sangre se mezclara con un ajeno a la familia-expresó Jiraiya.

-Naruto se convirtió en el Salvador del Mundo y que trajo la paz a las naciones y cambió totalmente la mentalidad del clan Hyuga. Eso fue suficiente para ser aceptado por mi padre y mi familia. Y ayudó mucho que en el futuro el clan Hyuga es el clan más poderoso e influyente de la Aldea de la Hoja del Futuro porque soy la esposa del Séptimo Hokage-confesó Hinata.

-¡¿ERES EL SÉPTIMO HOKAGE?!-exclamó sorprendido Jiraiya.

-Sí-.

-¡IGUALITO A TU PADRE!-alabó el peliblanco.

-Y pensar que el legendario Jiraiya fue el compañero de Orochimaru-suspiró Sasuke irritado por la actitud del sanin sapo.

-¿Dijiste Orochimaru?-preguntó Jiraiya sorprendido e interesado.

-Fui su alumno tres años, soy más poderoso que él ahora. Y sé perfectamente donde se oculta-informó Sasuke.

-Parece que no será necesario seguir buscando más pistas-suspiró Jiraiya porque su trabajo sería mucho más sencillo.

-También sé todo de Akatsuki-le dijo Naruto.

-Eso no me la esperaba. Supongo que los venciste en el futuro-.

-Los vencimos, pero a un alto precio. No estaremos mucho tiempo aquí, pero esta era no sufrirá tantas pérdidas como en nuestra línea de tiempo-declaró Sakura.

-Debe venir con nosotros, estamos buscando a ciertas personas y no debemos perder el tiempo-le avisó Naruto.

-¿Quiénes son?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-Es sencillo. Las personas que buscamos son usted, Lady Tsunade e Itachi Uchiha-respondió Hinata.

-¡¿ITACHI?!-exclamó sorprendido.

-Sabemos que es su espía en Akatsuki. Su misión ya no es necesaria, y está enfermo. Debe recibir atención médica inmediata-dijo Sakura.

-No sabía que estaba enfermo. Debe ser un gran actor para fingir estar bien-declaró admirado el sanin.

-Hallé una cura, pero necesitamos a Tsunade de vuelta para que me ayude, después de todo es mi maestra-declaró orgullosamente la ninja médico.

-Eso explica tu sello en la frente. De acuerdo, iré con ustedes-aceptó Jiraiya.

Jiraiya marchó con los ninjas. Fue informado acerca de todo lo que ocurrió en realidad y también de su fatal destino a manos de Nagato.

-Nagato y Konan siguen vivos-susurró sorprendido el sanin.

-Fingieron su muerte para operar Akatsuki bajo las sombras en la Aldea de la Lluvia. Yahiko murió para proteger a sus amigos, pero resultó contraproducente-relató Naruto.

-Sí, como por ejemplo, que me atravesara con una estaca en el pecho-recordó molesta la Hyuga por ese detalle.

Naruto sonrió tristemente por recordar su confesión que malinterpretó esa vez. Si hubiera sido más listo habría salido antes con ella, pero no sabía como era el amor de verdad.

-Lo siento por esa vez, Hinata-le dijo en voz baja el rubio.

Hinata sabía a que se refería y lo abrazó en ese instante.

-Yo también cometí el error de no estar allí cuando Jiraiya murió. Me dio demasiado miedo sobre como reaccionarías-se disculpó.

-Pero yo te ignoré cuando tu también necesitabas un amigo como yo. Cerré mi mente a la posibilidad de ser tu amigo, a pesar de que eras tan amable conmigo, fui grosero con tus sentimientos, lo siento-se disculpó Naruto.

-Lo importante es que estamos juntos y te amo-le tranquilizó Hinata.

Sasuke quería vomitar ante tanta dulzura por su amiga y Sakura lo miraba con dagas en los ojos.

-Amigo, has algo lindo para ella o vas a morir pronto-aconsejó Jiraiya al Uchiha.

-No creo-.

-No subestimes a una mujer dolida por falta de romance en un matrimonio. No es como dejarla muchos años para irte de la aldea por tal vez 12 años y no venir a visitarla alguna vez. Eso si te daría una sentencia a muerte-dijo Jiraiya.

Sasuke se puso nervioso porque eso lo hizo y le preguntó.

-¿Y cómo soluciono algo con esa situación hipotética?-preguntó Jiraiya.

-Darle dinero para que no se queje y un bebé para que esté ocupada-le aconsejó el sanin.

Sasuke suspiró por lo que tendría que hacer para mantener feliz a su mujer y no morir en la noche.  
La siguiente parada era un pequeño pueblo en el País del Viento. Jiraiya consiguió información de que Tsunade fue detenida por deudas de casino.

-Lady Tsunade, no debió tratar de huir de los cobradores-regañó Shizune.

-Oink-secundó Tonton.

-Vamos a tener que escapar de aquí. Voy a distraer a los carceleros y a la cuenta de tres vamos a salir corriendo-le avisó Tsunade.

-Mejor paguemos lo que debe y se acabó-negó Shizune.

En eso, un vigilante llegó y les avisó:

-Alguien pagó la fianza. Son libres-.

Eso dejó consternadas a las mujeres. Al salir del lugar se encontraron a Jiraiya y los ninjas del futuro.

-Jiraiya, que mal gusto verte por aquí. No necesitaba que me pagaras la fianza-declaró Tsunade.

-Lady Tsunade se ve igualita que en el futuro-susurró impresionada Sakura a Hinata.

-Tsunade, no has cambiado para nada-le saludó Jiraiya.

-Para que me buscaste. No deseo tener ninguna relación con la aldea. Me ha causado mucho dolor en el pasado-le dijo rencorosamente la Senju.

-No sea tan estirada Vieja Tsunade, no es la única que ha sufrido en la vida-declaró Naruto.

-¡ME DIJISTE VIEJA!-reclamó furiosa la Senju.

-Aún sigo pensando después de todos estos años que ocultar su edad es trampa-señaló el Uzumaki.

-Jamás te he visto en mi vida, señor grosero-señaló indignada.

-Maestra, debe volver a la aldea. No es tiempo de rencores estúpidos. Un gran peligro se avecina y debe ayudar a prevenir tragedias-dijo Sakura.

Tsunade vio el sello de Sakura en la frente y quedó sorprendida.

-¿Cómo obtuviste ese sello?-preguntó sorprendida la Senju.

-Soy Sakura Uchiha, su futura alumna-reveló la pelirrosa.

Tsunade no quería creer nada de lo que escuchó.

-Usted en el futuro será la Quinta Hokage-le reveló Naruto.

-¡JAJAJAAJAJJA, ESA FUE BUENA!-rió la rubia.

-Lo hizo para cumplir los deseos de Dan y Nawaki-le contó Sakura.

Tsunade dejó de reír y enfureció al oír esos nombres.

-¡JIRAIYA!, ¡¿LES DIJISTE SOBRE ELLOS?!-preguntó furiosa la sanin.

-No tengo necesidad de hacerlo-respondió serio el peliblanco.

-Usted nos lo dijo en el futuro Abuela Tsunade-le dijo Naruto.

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME ASÍ!-regañó furiosa la sanin.

-Es mejor mostrarles sobre lo que pasó en el futuro-habló Sasuke por fin y sumergió a Tsunade y Shizune en un potente Genjutsu del Rinnegan

Sasuke desarrolló un Genjutsu similar al de Zetsu Negro que mostraba eventos que sucedieron en la linea del tiempo original. Todos los recuerdos de Tsunade y Shizune del presente se conectaban a través del multiverso y sincronizándose con el de la Tsunade y Shizune futuras y se vería como una especie de película.  
Tsunade vio como el Naruto del futuro de niño la regresó a la aldea y se volvió Hokage, y todo lo ocurrido en todos los años hasta la actualidad del mundo futuro.  
La Sanin quedó paralizada por las visiones del futuro y cayó paralizada.

-¿Dime que esto es broma?-preguntó muy impresionada la mujer.

-No, maestra. Si queremos evitar desgracias en el futuro debemos hacer algo ya-le dijo Sakura.

-Jiraiya, estás consciente de que moriste en el futuro-le dijo muy triste la mujer por su amigo.

-No voy a cometer la tontería de ir a la Aldea de la Lluvia. Esta vez yo sobreviviré-declaró Jiraiya.

Tsunade y Shizune se unieron a Jiraiya y los ninjas del futuro. Se aventuraron a buscar a Itachi por fin. Las dos mujeres estaban sorprendidas al oír que buscarían a un traidor, pero les explicaron la verdad de la Masacre Uchiha.

-¿Dónde estará Itachi en esta fecha?-preguntó Naruto.

-Me tenía que reunir con el para conseguir una pista de Akatsuki, pero no será necesario que siga allí-explicó Jiraiya.

-Estamos de suerte-suspiró Naruto aliviado de que no tardarían mucho.

En el campamento que se formó, Hinata y Naruto estaban acostados. La Uzumaki estaba preocupada por sus hijos, en especial de Boruto. Sentía que podía pasarle algo malo.

-Espero que a Boruto no le pase algo malo en el País de las Olas-dijo preocupada la madre de Boruto.

-Estará bien. Haku no lo lastimará de gravedad, ya te conté que él no mataba con saña-le repitió Naruto.

-En la guerra si mató a bastantes personas-recordó Hinata por lo contado por sus amigos.

-Estaba siendo manipulado por Kabuto. No hará nada letal con nuestro hijo y los chicos. Boruto debe aprender a ser un shinobi ejemplar y se redimirá con lo de hacer trampas-sonrió Naruto.

-A mí no me gustó que usará esa máquina. La tecnología va avanzando, pero si dependes demasiado de ella, morirás de seguro-secundó Hinata.

-Cuando regresemos y los chicos avancen a la tercera ronda, les enseñaré a tí, a nuestros hijos y a nuestros otros yo, Senjutsu-declaró Naruto.

-Guau, eso es maravilloso. Siempre me imagino como era usar Senjutsu con Puño Suave, imagínate las posibilidades-dijo emocionada la mujer.

-Será espectacular, cariño-sonrió su marido.

Hinata abrazó a Naruto para dormir más cómoda. Desde que viajaron al pasado han pasado más tiempo juntos, pero tener a los chicos siempre en casa ha hecho que no hayan podido tener intimidad en bastante tiempo.

-Hinata, me siento cachondo esta noche-susurró el rubio a su mujer.

Hinata se sonrojó y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Pero estamos en un campamento y nos pueden descubrir-dijo muy apenada la chica.

-No me digas que no te has sentido con ganas de tener sexo todo este tiempo-trató de convencer el rubio.

-Admito que sí. Pero me da pena por los niños, la ultima vez casi nos descubren-recordó la mujer.

Naruto pasó su mano por la ropa interior de Hinata en su intimidad y la chica tapó su boca para reprimir sus gemidos.

-Estás muy tensa mi amor. Estas muy roja, cariño-.

Naruto con la otra mano manoseó los senos de su esposa haciéndola sentir excitada y sus gemidos seguían siendo reprimidos para no ser descubiertos.

-Quiero poseerte mi amor. Te amo tanto, eres mía y solo mía-susurró Naruto muy cachondo.

Naruto bajó los shorts de Hinata y también comenzó a hacerlo con sus pantalones.

-Naruto, hazme tuya-pidió en voz muy baja la Uzumaki.

Naruto penetró a Hinata y la besó para que no hablara. El rubio estocaba a su bella esposa muy rápido y la ojiperla se contenía con su mano las ganas de gritar el nombre de Naruto.  
Ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo y Naruto se vino dentro de Hinata. Jadeaban bastante y se miraron con mucho amor.

-Te extrañaba tanto, Naruto-sonrió satisfecha la peliazul.

-Te amo tanto, Hinata. Sigues haciéndome el hombre más feliz de todos-le dijo feliz el rubio.

Hinata abrazó feliz a Naruto y él la acarició como siempre lo hacían después de hacer el amor.

-Después de tanto tiempo me haces sentir tan cachondo-le alabó el ojiazul.

-Pero ya no soy una jovencita, me sorprende que aún me encuentres hermosa-le dijo un poco insegura.

-Hinata, siempre has sido hermosa. Me gustas demasiado-le susurró al oído el rubio.

-Te amo, Naruto. Te amo tanto-le dijo Hinata y lo besó.

Al día siguiente, los ninjas zarparon al lugar donde Jiraiya se encontraría con Itachi. Al fin todos vieron al "traidor" y el Uchiha se sorprendió al verlos. Sasuke casi no contiene la emoción de ver de nuevo a su hermano en esta era.

-Jiraiya, ¿por qué trae a estos sujetos a nuestra reunión?-preguntó Itachi confuso.

-Ello saben que traman en Akatsuki. Tu misión ha terminado-declaró Jiraiya.

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a los ninjas. Solo reconocía a Tsunade, pero el hombre de pelo y ojos negros se parecía a él.

-¿Sasuke?-preguntó Itachi reconociendo a su hermano.

-Me reconociste hermano. Me alegra verte vivo-sonrió Sasuke como rara vez lo hacía.

-Has crecido mucho. ¿Viajaste en el tiempo?-dedujo el Akatsuki.

-Sí, y traje a ellos conmigo-le respondió el Uchiha del futuro.

-Creo que no es necesario que investigue a Akatsuki. ¿Díganme que averiguaron de eso?-preguntó intrigado.

-Déjame mostrarte mi vida-le avisó Sasuke.

Su Rinnegan se activó y metió en un Genjutsu a su hermano. Itachi vio su enfrentamiento con su hermano como lo había planeado. Pero observó como todo salió mal al enterarse de que Tobi le dijo la verdad de todo y lo manipuló para vengarse de Konoha. Contempló como Sasuke estaba en el camino de la venganza viendo que había cometido de no ver que Sasuke podría caer más bajo por su Maldición del Odio. Revisó como fue revivido por Kabuto y peleó con Nagato contra Naruto y Killer Bee. También observó que peleó al lado de Sasuke contra Kabuto y lo sumergió en el Izanami. Miró como Sasuke se enteró de la verdad de Madara con los Hokages y se sorprendió de que vio que Tobi era Obito, a quién creía muerto. Observó al Diez Colas y el Shinju y toda la pelea con Madara. Se fijó en el encuentro con Hagamoro Outsutsuki y como su hermano recibió el Rinnegan en su ojo derecho. Además se congeló al ser testigo del Tsukuyomi Infinito y la resurrección de Kaguya. Quedó en shock por la verdad macabra detrás del Tsukuyomi Infinito y se llenó de rabia que el verdadero culpable de todo el odio en el Mundo Shinobi y su clan fue Zetsu Negro.  
Itachi finalmente vio como después de sellar a Kaguya, Sasuke se enfrentó a Naruto y como fue derrotado finalmente. Pero sonrió porque su hermano destruyó su Maldición de Odio.  
El Genjutsu terminó y suspiró por tantas revelaciones en un solo instante.

-No debí hacer todo solo, te hice más daño de lo que yo pensé. Perdóname por todo-pidió el Uchiha.

-Ya te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. Pero falta mi otro yo, tu hermano pequeño que también ya sabe todo-confesó el Uchiha.

Itachi se sorprendió de esto y no sabía como ver a la cara a su hermano pequeño.

-Sasuke quiere verte. Ya no quiere más mentiras, es hora de regresar a la Aldea de la Hoja-declaró el Sasuke adulto.

-Aunque salga de Akatsuki, sigo siendo un traidor. Me matarán en cuánto me vean-dijo Itachi.

-Tenemos un plan para limpiar tu nombre. Por el momento debemos ocultarte para que recibas tu tratamiento y debes darle tus ojos a Sasuke para que no se quede ciego-declaró Naruto interviniendo en la plática.

-He intentado todo para curarme, pero es imposible-intentó contradecir el Uchiha.

-En el futuro yo creé la cura para tu enfermedad. Sarada también la sufrió, pero la logré curar-declaró su cuñada.

-Sarada es tu sobrina, Itachi-mencionó Sasuke.

-¿Tienes una hija?-dijo sorprendido Itachi al oír que su hermano tuvo una descendiente.

-Sí, ella querría conocerte-sonrió extrañamente ansioso el Uchiha del futuro.

-Bueno, confió en ustedes. Espero que todo salga bien-aceptó Itachi.

-¿Y que harás con Kisame?-preguntó Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Kisame se hallaba esperando a Itachi, quien no sabía donde se había metido. Todos lo observaban y no sabían que hacer con él. Naruto sabía que era el cuarto Akatsuki más peligroso de todos y debía ser eliminado de una vez por todas. Itachi en este tiempo no había llevado mucho tiempo con Kisame como compañero y no habían creado un vínculo tan profundo como en la línea de tiempo original.

-No deberás luchar. Ya estás muy desgastado y no debes empeorar tu condición, nosotros nos encargaremos de Kisame-declaró Tsunade, quien ya había dado su diagnóstico final junto con Sakura.

-Pero debemos engañar a Kisame por si escapa-dijo Itachi.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto le tendieron una emboscada a Kisame.

-¡ELEMENTO QUEMAR: RASENSHURIKEN!-exclamaron Naruto junto con Sasuke creando un Rasenshuriken de llamas del Amaterasu y del nuevo Elemento Tifón de Naruto.

(Nota: Elemento Tifón es el máximo nivel del Elemento Viento y es capaz de crear tormentas huracanadas y pueden mover el Susanoo de Sasuke. Es canon y aparece en la novela de Sasuke Hiden como un Kenkei Genkai).

Kisame apenas lo esquivó y logró absorber parte del impacto con Samehada. La espada recolectó todo el chakra y creció a su máxima capacidad.

-Es técnica pudo haberme matado. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Kisame sorprendido.

-No te interesa, pero vamos a hacerte sushi-sentenció Naruto.

-Que graciosito. Cuando Itachi llegue los haremos pedazos-declaró confiado Kisame.

-¿Hablas de este Itachi?-preguntó Naruto señalando al otro Uchiha.

Itachi aparentemente se hallaba muerto por los ninjas. Su capa estaba rota y sangraba mucho y arrojaron su cuerpo. Kisame comprobó su cuerpo y miró que se hallaba muerto.

-Van a pagar por esto, malnacidos. Nadie mata a un Akatsuki sin que haya un asesinado por mi mano-enfureció el hombre tiburón.

Hinata preparó su Paso Suave: Doble Puño Suave de León y junto a Sakura comenzaron a atacar a Kisame. El hombre tiburón esquivaba los ataques de forma magistral, pero le costaba trabajo porque eran muy rápidas.  
Naruto activó su Modo Sabio y su Manto de Chakra de los Seis Caminos y atacaba con sus estacas. Sasuke comenzó a usar su Espada con Chidori imbuido y chocaba con Samehada.

-Eres muy bueno, pero no tanto-dijo arrogante Kisame.

-Tienes 3 cosas en contra. Una es que te superamos en número, dos es que el rubio te supera en cantidad de chakra y tres es que tengo un brazo libre-sonrió sorpresivamente Sasuke mostrando su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y su Rinnegan.

Kisame quedó sorprendido porque era los ojos de Itachi y Pain, y Sasuke aprovechó para liberar un nuevo brazo mecánico.  
Sasuke usó el brazo y lo transformó en un mazo especial eléctrico que golpeó de forma muy fuerte a Kisame.  
El Espadachín de la Niebla voló muchos metros y quedó herido. Sasuke volvió a la normalidad ese brazo mecánico y todos se acercaron a verlo sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo conseguiste ese brazo? Es bastante cool-opinó Naruto con algo de envidia.

-Boruto me mostró un videojuego estúpido de batalla y me sugirió que me consiguiera un brazo biónico que fuera multiarmado. Luego hace poco recordé que el Camino Asura puede convertir mi cuerpo en armas como Nagato lo demostró y se me ocurrió convertir mi brazo nuevo en un arma más-le contó Sasuke.

-¿Puedes lanzar misiles, balas de chakra y otras cosas?-preguntó Hinata intrigada.

-Creo que sí-respondió el Uchiha.

-Y puedes convertirlo en un consolador para Sakura-bromeó Naruto.

Sakura se ruborizó y golpeó a Naruto por su comentario.

-¡ERES UN PUERCO!-regañó la pelirrosa.

-Solo quería hacer tu vida marital más entretenida-reclamó el rubio.

-Deja de decir estupideces y matemos a Kisame antes de que se escape-finalizó Sasuke.

-Voy a atacar desde lejos-dijo Hinata internándose en el bosque y extendió su brazo teniendo en la mira al hombre tiburón.

Kisame ese instante creó agua de la nada y generó un enorme acueducto. El espadachín se combinó con Samehada y ahora si parecía un tritón. Los ninjas del futuro, Tsunade y Jiraiya se estaban ahogando.

-Este es mi territorio. Mis tiburones se los comerán-declaró Kisame.

Kisame invocó muchos tiburones y nadaron rápido a ellos. Tsunade golpeaba a los tiburones, pero su fuerza estaba disminuida por el agua. Jiraiya impactó un Rasengan en un tiburón y se protegía con su pelo.  
Naruto iba a ser atacado por Kisame trasformado.

-¡MUERE!-.

De repente, la aleta de la espalda de Kisame fue atravesada por una bala de Rasengan que lo perforó. Más balas impactaban al cuerpo de Kisame y Naruto aprovechó para usar una nueva técnica.

-¡ELEMENTO AGUA: RASENSHURIKEN!-gritó Naruto e impacto a Kisame.

La técnica era más fuerte de lo normal porque estaba en el agua y su efecto era el de un poderoso remolino. Kisame fue arrastrado por la presión y el enorme montículo de agua se deshizo.

-Cof, cof-tosió Sakura.

-Casi me ahogo-se quejó Tsunade.

-Gracias a Hinata salimos de aquí. Su técnica es muy efectiva para alguien con Byakugan-alabó Naruto.

Hinata apareció y sonrió al ver que todos estaban a salvo.

-Jijiji, mi jutsu Francotirador Rasengan funcionó de maravilla-dijo Hinata.

Francotirador Rasengan era una variante de la Pistola Rasengan que funcionaba como un francotirador y tenía un mayor calibre y potencia. El Byakugan daba una mayor distancia de mira y era más efectivo con él, aunque sin Byakugan funcionaba solo donde el usuario apuntara mejor.  
Kisame se levantaba pesadamente y malherido. Intentaba levantar Samehada y Sasuke la alejó con Shinra Tensei.

-Cuando Akatsuki vea que estoy muerto, los matarán despiadadamente-juró Kisame sabiendo que había llegado su hora.

-Muere-dijo Sasuke y activó Amaterasu.

Las llamas negras del Amaterasu y fue consumido por el fuego.

-Descanse en pez-bromeó Naruto.

-Jaja, chistosito-respondió Tsunade por el chiste malo.

-¿Qué? No se me ocurrió cuando Gai sensei lo derrotó en el futuro y se suicidó-se justificó Naruto.

En ese oyó llorar a la espada de Kisame y la tomó sin que esta lo lastimara.

-Hola, lamento haber matado a tu amo, pero era un peligro para todo el mundo-le dijo Naruto haciendo que todos levantarán la ceja extrañados.

-¿Por qué le hablas a esa espada, Naruto?-le preguntó Hinata muy extrañada.

-Samehada es un arma viviente y está triste porque perdió a su amo-le explicó Naruto.

Samehada le habló a la mente de Naruto y le hizo una propuesta. Era una voz infantil.

-Me gusta tu chakra, es muy delicioso. Es el más sabroso que he comido-le dijo Samehada.

-Gracias pequeña-le dijo Naruto.

-¿Quieres ser mi nuevo dueño?-preguntó Samehada ansiosa.

-No pertenezco a esta era. No puedo llevarte a mi universo porque debes estar en este tiempo. Pero mi versión de esta dimensión tiene el mismo chakra sabroso que yo tengo. ¿Te gustaría ser su compañera?-le preguntó Naruto.

-Me encantaría-aceptó Samehada por su nuevo dueño.

Naruto se colocó Samehada en la espalda y se la daría a su otro yo cuando regresara de su misión.  
Itachi apareció junto a Shizune y también rompió su capa de Akatsuki y la dejó al lado de la capa rota de Kisame.

-Oficialmente estoy muerto para Akatsuki por el momento. Regresemos a la Aldea de la Hoja para empezar con mi tratamiento y ver a mi otro hermano y mi sobrina-habló Itachi.

-Sarada por fin conocerá a su tío-sonrió Sakura imaginando a su hija chibi abrazando a su tío.

-Ese Genjutsu fue muy bueno, hermano. Realmente parecías muerto-dijo Sasuke.

-Tu esposa y Tsunade son muy buenas médicos. Nunca probé estar en un estado cataléptico con Senbon-admitió sorprendido Itachi.

-Se siente horrible. Yo mismo lo experimenté hace años-recordó Sasuke en su misión del País de las Olas hace años en su dimensión.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con Samehada?-preguntó curioso Itachi a Naruto.

-Se la daré a mi otro yo. Tiene el chakra necesario para manejar a la perfección esta espada-respondió Naruto.

-Naruto, nos vas a llevar a la aldea con la técnica de tu padre.

-Así es, sujétense de mí. Tomaremos la ruta rápida-dijo Naruto a todos los presentes.

Todos los ninjas regresaron a Konoha con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador de Naruto y llegaron a la Mansión Uzumaki.


	15. Chapter 15

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 15 EL VIAJE AL PAÍS DE LAS OLAS PARTE 2

Emperor92: Me sorprende que Sasuke no saque provecho de los Seis Caminos del Rinnegan. Solo usó el Camino Deva con el Chibaku Tensei y el Camino Preta absorbiendo el chakra de Kurama. No le ha sacado provecho a los otros caminos, en especial el Camino Asura (que bien pudo hacer un brazo biónico así como lo hice yo).

OTAKUFire: Ese chiste lo saqué del Chavo del 8 por el comentario de como se murió el papá de Quico. Los Uzumaki merecerían cariño y no será la unica escena lemon. Pero habrá lime también.

Zafir09: No será un ItaShizu, tengo planeado a alguien más en el futuro y no quiero desviarme de eso.

Alex601: Voy a corregir ese detalle, me confundí de lugares donde iba el Rinnegan. En esta historia Haku si será mujer y voy a explicar el porque en este universo es chica y me servirá de excusa para algo que tengo adelante.

Uzu No Kami: Lo admito, esa escena fue un homenaje a tu primer fanfic. De hecho fue el primero que leí de todos. Y no se me ocurrió otra forma de llamar la atención de Jiraiya porque es un pervertido y creo que iban a llegar al mismo resultado.

Viana D'Ascolli: Bienvenida a leer esta historia y más cosas interesantes vendrán muy pronto.

Miss Hidan: Ya corregí ese problema en los más recientes capítulos y que bueno que te gustó.

Mientras los ninjas del futuro buscaban a sus tres objetivos, los dos Equipos 7 se hallaban entrenando. Naruto se quedó dormido fuera por agotamiento después de crear el Elemento Fuego Azul y el Elemento Magma Azul.  
Al despertar, una chica muy hermosa con un kimono se encontraba paseando por el lugar. Naruto la vio y consideró que era tan hermosa como Hinata.

-Oye, si sigues dormido te vas a resfriar-le comentó la mujer.

-No me enfermo tan fácil, de veras-asintió Naruto.

-"Ese es el chico que nos advirtió tu otro yo que salváramos. Que extraño, huele a chica"-dijo Kurama mentalmente.

Naruto estaba frente a frente con Kurama para hablar del asunto.

-Pero el Séptimo Hokage dijo que era hombre. ¿No se habrá equivocado?-preguntó Naruto al zorro.

-Hmmm, tengo una teoría. ¿Haz oído hablar de la teoría del multiverso?-preguntó Kurama al jinchuriki.

-No-.

-Digamos que hay una infinidad de mundos alternativos donde algunas cosas varían. Un ejemplo es que en el universo del otro Naruto, Haku era hombre en su dimensión y aquí es mujer. Lo mismo podría aplicar contigo, tú podrías ser mujer en otro universo y Hinata un chico-ejemplificó el zorro.

-Suena confuso, pero ya entendí. Entonces nuestro Haku es mujer-confirmó Naruto.

-Sí, no cambia mucho las cosas. Son pequeñas variables, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado. Entonces podría haber otras variables que no hemos identificado todavía-advirtió Kurama.

-De acuerdo-finalizó Naruto.

Naruto salió de su mente y empezó a hablar a la mujer.

-¿Puedo ayudarte a recoger flores?-preguntó Naruto.

-No recojo flores cualquiera, son del tipo medicinal-aclaró Haku.

-Sé mucho de flores, me gusta la jardinería-.

-Busco para contusiones, heridas corporales y quemaduras-le indicó Haku.

Naruto y Haku empezaron a buscar plantas medicinales y la mujer vio al chico que logró dar una buena batalla junto a los otros muchachos.

-¿Eres un ninja?-preguntó Haku.

-Sí-.

-¿Eres muy fuerte?-.

-Soy muy fuerte-aclaró Naruto orgullosamente.

-¿Tienes a alguien a quién proteger?-preguntó la chica.

-Hmmm, tengo bastantes cosas que quiero lograr por mi mismo, pero tengo muchas personas a las que debo proteger-dijo Naruto pensando en Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Iruka, Hiruzen, y sobre todo Hinata.

-Si deseas proteger a alguien importante para tí, serás invencible-le aconsejó Haku.

-Es un buen consejo. Gracias por todo-agradeció Naruto.

-No te preocupes, nos vemos. Por cierto, soy hombre-le dijo Haku en broma.

-Sí, claro, y yo soy un pervertido enmascarado que lee un libro estúpido todo el tiempo-se burló el rubio.

Kakashi estornudó mientras leía Icha Icha en casa de Tazuna.

-Creo que alguien está hablando mal de mí-presintió Kakashi y volvió a leer su amado libro.

Mientras tanto, Haku rió y se fue para curar a Zabuza. Naruto volvió a casa de Tazuna para descansar y comer.  
Pasaron los días y llegó el día inevitable para enfrentar a Zabuza y Haku. Como ocurrió en la línea del tiempo original, Naruto se quedó dormido por el cansancio y lo dejaron en la casa de Tazuna.  
Cuando Kakashi y los Equipos 7 llegaron al lugar, vieron como muchos trabajadores del puente malheridos e inconscientes.

-Parece que Zabuza ya está aquí-declaró Kakashi.

Una niebla espesa cubrió el puente y se pusieron en guardia.

-Hola Kakashi, nos volvemos a encontrar-saludó Zabuza amenazante.

-Parece que trajiste refuerzos-respondió Kakashi viendo a Haku enmascarado.

-Aunque nos superan en número, Haku los hará pedazos-habló confiado el espadachín.

Zabuza hizo varios clones de agua que atacaron a los Genin, pero todos lucharon contra ellos y los acabaron muy fácilmente.

-Así confirmo que tienen el nivel de un Chunin experimentado. Pero Haku ha matado varios Jounin antes-advirtió Zabuza.

Haku luchó en ese momento con Sasuke y estaban igualados en taijutsu. Sarada y Boruto se dispusieron a ayudar a Sasuke y Haku hizo sellos con la mano que tenía libre.

-¡ELEMENTO HIELO: MURO DE ESPEJOS DE HIELO DEMONIACOS!-exclamó Haku.

Sasuke, Sarada y Boruto quedaron atrapados dentro del jutsu de Haku y no podían escapar.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Boruto sorprendido.

-Bienvenidos a mis espejos de hielo. Aquí soy invencible, ríndanse y los dejaré vivir-amenazó Haku.

Mientras tanto, Naruto despertaba en la casa de Tazuna y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

-¡MALDICIÓN, ME DEJARON LOS DESGRACIADOS AQUÍ!-maldijo Naruto a sus compañeros.

En ese momento, Naruto oyó gritar a Tsunami porque dos mercenarios samurais fueron a secuestrarla.

-¡DEJEN EN PAZ A MI MAMÁ!-imploró Inari.

-Gato nos mandó a llevarnos a tu mamita y te juró que nos divertiremos con ella-amenazó el mercenario maliciosamente.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LA LASTIMEN!-exclamó Inari intentando salvar a su mamá.

Aparentemente los samurais partieron a la mitad al niño, pero se dieron cuenta que era un tronco partido a la mitad.  
Inari vio que estaba lejos de allí y vio a Naruto que vino a salvarlos.

-¡NARUTO!-dijo alegre Inari.

-Hola Inari. Vine justo a tiempo para sacar la basura-saludó Naruto.

-Otro niño, acabemos con él-sugirió un mercenario.

Los dos se dirigieron a matar a Naruto, pero él les tenía algo preparado.

-¡ESTA ES LA TÉCNICA ESPECIAL DE MI MADRE LA HABANERO SANGRIENTO, JUTSU SECRETO: CADENAS DE CHAKRA!-gritó Naruto.

Un montón de cadenas naranjas de chakra salieron de su cuerpos y aprisionó fácilmente a los mercenarios.

-¡NO PUEDO MOVERME!-exclamó aterrado el sujeto.

Naruto formó en su mano una bola negra de energía negativa y positiva.

-¡Esta es la técnica madre del Rasengan: MINI BOMBA DE BESTIA CON COLA!-exclamó Naruto.

Naruto lanzó como proyectil a los malvados matones la técnica especial y los mató.

-Me salió por fin. Tanto entrenamiento valió la pena-dijo orgulloso el rubio.

-"Me impresionaste esta vez, Naruto. Dominaste mi técnica más poderosa. Tu siguiente misión es combinarlo con elementos como lo hiciste con el Rasengan, será sencillo porque harás lo mismo"-dijo Kurama en la mente de Naruto.

-"Recuérdamelo"-finalizó Naruto con la conversación.

Inari recuperó la fe en los héroes por fin al ver en acción a Naruto.

-¡ESO FUE IMPRESIONANTE!-alabó Inari.

-Nunca pierdas la fe, Inari. Debo irme porque mis amigos me esperan en el puente. Siento que tu abuelo está en problemas-se despidió Naruto.

El rubio se fue y Naruto zarpó llegando rápidamente con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador aprendido al mismo tiempo que su yo del futuro.  
Naruto apareció en un destello amarillo y contempló a Sasuke, Boruto y Sarada encerrados en la cúpula de Haku. Mitsuki y Sakura protegían a Tazuna, y Kakashi batallaba con Zabuza. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que la chica de hielo creó las cúpulas y su batalla contra los genin no había comenzado.

-¡NARUTO!-exclamaron los chicos.

-¡YA LLEGUÉ Y VOY A HACERLOS PEDAZOS!-declaró Naruto sonriente.

-Bien Naruto, destruye los espejos desde afuera-ordenó Sasuke.

-¿Y perderme la diversión? Olvídalo-rechazó Naruto.

El rubio del presente se coló dentro de los Espejos de Hielo Demoníacos y todos quedaron en shock.

-No me gustan los atajos, lo venceremos en su propio territorio-se excusó Naruto.

-Bien, será a tu modo-suspiró Sasuke.

Los cuatro se preparaban a pelear y Haku empezó a lanzar Agujas Senbon desde todos lados. Sasuke usó un Escudo Kamui que absorbió las armas de la chica.

(Nota: El Escudo Kamui es la técnica del Mangekyo Sharingan se Shin Uchiha y no tiene nombre oficial así que lo denominé así).

-¿Que pasó con mis Senbon?-preguntó extrañado Haku.

-Las envié a mi dimensión personal-explicó Sasuke.

Sasuke y Naruto podrían escapar fácilmente con el Kamui y el Dios del Trueno Volador, respectivamente. Pero su orgullo de shinobi no les permitía tomar la salida fácil.

-Jutsu Clones de Hielo-susurró Haku.

Dentro de los espejos salieron un montón de clones de Haku hechos de hielo. Todos eran muy veloces y atacaban desde todas partes a los chicos.

-¡ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL DE LOS OCHO TRIGRAMAS!-ejecutó rápidamente Boruto y Naruto desviando las agujas de hielo de los clones.

Sarada era protegida por su mini padre y usó la caja torácica del Susanoo para cubrirla.

-Es muy veloz. Debemos pararla-dijo Naruto.

-Voy a pararla, ¡ELEMENTO PLASMA: OCHO TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS!-exclamó Boruto activando el chakra.

Boruto liberó la técnica mejorada de su madre con el subelemento que ella creó.

(Nota: Ya he usado esta idea en Amor Prohibido: Versión loli y lo usaré en todas mis historias. Elemento Plasma es un subelemento hipotético de mi autoría que consiste en combinar Elemento Fuego y Rayo para sobrecalentar ambos y crear plasma, de allí su nombre).

Los Senbon de hielo creados por los clones de hielo de Haku eran destruidos. Las agujas de chakra plasmático impactaban a los clones partiéndolos por partes asombrando a los presentes. Sasuke, que también podía manejar ese subelemento al tener los requerimientos necesarios, quedó impresionado de su futuro alumno (y cuñado).

-¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó Naruto.

Naruto invocó mil clones y atacaban a los espejos, pero más clones de hielo eran creados por Haku y ambos se neutralizaban.  
Haku aprovechó para encestar varias agujas en el punto ciego de todos. Solo Boruto por su Byakugan se dio cuenta y vio que las agujas iban en dirección de ella.  
Boruto la empujó y recibió el impacto de los Senbon en todo el cuerpo. Cayó al suelo muy debilitado y Sarada quedó en un shock terrible.

-¡BORUTO!-gritó la chica espantada y corrió a donde estaba su novio.

-Sarada, fuiste muy lenta-susurró muy débilmente el rubio del futuro sintiendo que moría.

-¡BORUTO, RESISTE POR FAVOR, VOY A CURARTE!-intentó Sarada salvar a Boruto.

-Boruto, resiste-habló Naruto intentando hacer que su hijo futuro siguiera con vida.

-Es tarde, ya sellé mi destino. Cuiden por favor a Himawari, díganle que su hermano la ama. Sarada, lamento dejarte sola, te amo-dijo Boruto.

Sasuke abrió los ojos en shock por la confesión de Boruto.

-¡NO TE VAYAS, VAS A ESTAR BIEN!-suplicó Sarada en lágrimas.

Boruto cerró los ojos y su pulso ya no se sentía. Para Sarada el mundo se le vino encima y sintió sus ojos elevar su poder a un horrible precio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-se escuchó el grito de dolor de Sarada por todos lados.

Naruto tenía los ojos rojos queriendo desencadenar a Kurama para vengar a su hijo, pero Kurama le habló primero.

-¡NARUTO, EL NIÑO SIGUE VIVO! ¡SOLO ESTÁ EN UN ESTADO DE CATALEPSIA!-advirtió Kurama a Naruto para evitar que hiciera algo estúpido.

Naruto reaccionó y Sasuke observó con su Sharingan tranquilo que Boruto no murió. Pero Sarada por la conmoción no lo vio con detenimiento y solo quería venganza.

-¡VOY A MATARTE MALDITO!-gritó la Uchiha con una mirada de odio puro parecida a la de su padre hace años.

Sasuke y Naruto vieron que Sarada alcanzó el Mangekyo Sharingan y era muy distinto al que todos conocían. Su diseño era el de una estrella formada por dos triángulos unidos (es el símbolo de la Bandera de Israel) y su fondo rojo era una flor de cerezo.  
Sarada instintivamente sacó un mini Susanoo rosa que cubrió su cuerpo como armadura y adaptándose a su cuerpo. El chakra estaba muy concentrado y era más duro de romper.

-¡SARADA, ALTO!-intentó detenerla Sasuke.

Sarada no escuchó a Sasuke y de su Susanoo salieron unas alas y voló directo a romper sus espejos de hielo.  
Como lo dijo una vez Madara a los Cinco Hokages, el poder del Susanoo era comparable al de una Bestia con Cola.

-¡SE PARECE A TU TÉCNICA, PERO EN PEQUEÑO!-dijo apurado Naruto.

-Una Mini Armadura Susanoo, vaya que Sarada creó instintivamente una variante. Es conveniente usarla en espacios pequeños-opinó Sasuke.

Haku lanzaba cuántos Senbon podía, pero el chakra del mini Susanoo era tan concentrado que era impenetrable. Sarada golpeaba los espejos de hielo y se rompían como si fueran de vidrio. Haku salió de allí intentando resguardarse, pero Sarada la golpeó y partió su máscara dejándola lastimada a varios metros de allí y desubicada.  
Sarada iba a darle el golpe de gracia con la Espada de Susanoo a la medida, pero Naruto la encadenó sellando sus movimientos y Sasuke la golpeó con un puño de su Susanoo. Sarada quedó noqueada por la fuerza del impacto.  
Sakura llegó a ver a Sarada y Sasuke indicó con la mirada que la retirara de allí.  
Haku se levantó muy herida y Naruto avanzó para confrontar a la chica de hielo.

-Detente Haku, no tienes que hacer esto-suplicó Naruto.

-No puedo, debo ayudar a Zabuza-negó Haku.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SIRVES A UN SUJETO TAN MALVADO COMO ZABUZA?!-preguntó muy enojado Naruto.

-¡PORQUE ÉL ME HIZO SENTIRME ÚTIL EN LA VIDA, SE LO DEBO TODO, LO QUIERO DEMASIADO, NO SABES LO QUE ES VIVIR SIN NADIE QUE TE AME Y SER DESPRECIADA POR ALGO QUE NO PUEDES CONTROLAR!-exclamó en lágrimas Haku al sentirse juzgada por Naruto.

Naruto activó su manto de chakra de Kurama versión 1. Haku miró sorprendida al jinchuriki del Nueve Colas.

-Créeme, sé perfectamente lo que sientes, la soledad, la desesperanza, no tener un propósito en la vida. Ser odiada por algo que no fuiste culpable. No somos diferentes Haku, de veras-confesó Naruto ser igual a Haku en eso.

Haku estaba anonadada de que alguien la entendía a la perfección.

-¿Qué pasó para que terminaras con Zabuza? Cuéntame tu historia, Haku-pidió Naruto para entender más a la Yuki.

Haku le contó su infancia y como su padre mató a su madre y él en su desesperación los asesinó a sus todos con el Elemento Hielo.  
También contó su encuentro por primera vez con Zabuza y todo lo que ha pasado junto a él. Naruto miraba con mucha tristeza a Haku. En eso se oyó un relámpago y se vio a Kakashi con un Raikiri activado amenazante.

-¡VAS A MORIR ZABUZA!-exclamó Kakashi sentenciando la muerte del espadachín.

En ese momento, Kakashi se dirigía a matar con mucha rapidez al espadachín y Haku se dirigía a interceptar el golpe sacrificando su vida en el intento.  
Sasuke veía todo en cámara lenta. No podía llegar a tiempo y desviar el brazo de Kakashi. Pero usó sus dos ojos para abrir un portal de remolino y Haku fue absorbido. Kakashi se detuvo al fingir matar a Zabuza y vio a Haku consternada.  
La estaba sorprendida al ver que Zabuza no estaba muerto y que esa técnica de espacio-tiempo la haya salvado de su inmolación.

-¡KAKASHI SENSEI!, ¡¿NO MATÓ A ZABUZA?!-preguntó intrigado el ojiazul.

-No planeaba hacerlo. Disminuí mi velocidad al último, pero casi mato a la chica. Sasuke, hiciste un buen trabajo con tu Kamui-felicitó Kakashi.

-Evité que arruinara todo Kakashi-dijo Sasuke exhausto.

En ese instante, Gato llegó sorpresivamente con sus hombres y Zabuza maldijo en silencio.

-Gato, ese traidor-susurró Haku.

-Kakashi, ya ha terminado mi trabajo. Gato rompió el acuerdo conmigo y ya no somos el enemigo-declaró cansado el espadachín.

Sasuke y Naruto voltearon y observaron a Gato y sus mercenarios.

-Zabuza, no cumpliste con tu trabajo. Bueno, no pensaba pagarte-dijo en tono de burla el pequeño gánster.

-Ya casi no me queda chakra y Zabuza está herido-maldijo Kakashi.

-Tengo la solución a sus problemas-les dijo Naruto.

Naruto tocó a Zabuza y Kakashi y se cubrieron del Manto de Chakra de Kurama Versión 1. Zabuza sanó sus brazos y los Jounin se recargaron en un segundo.

-Santo cielo, me siento más fuerte que nunca-mencionó impresionado el espadachín.

Naruto fue a tocar la mano de Haku y también adquirió el manto de chakra dándole más chakra.

-Este poder es asombroso-susurró impresionada la chica.

-¡ES MI TURNO, JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!-exclamó Naruto.

Más de 1000 clones aparecieron frente a los bandidos listos para pelear y los bandidos se hallaban aterrados.  
Boruto poco a poco abría los ojos y miraba borrosamente a Sakura y Mitsuki.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó debilitado el rubio.

-Haku indujo tu muerte con Agujas Senbon como lo hizo con Zabuza-explicó Sakura.

Boruto se levantó y contempló a Sarada inconsciente.

-¿Qué les pasó a Sarada?-preguntó preocupado Boruto.

-Se volvió loca y atacó a Haku. Despertó el Mangekyo Sharingan por creer que estabas muerto. Naruto y Sasuke lo tuvieron que detener-respondió Mitsuki.

Boruto en ese instante acunó a Sarada y la Uchiha empezó a despertar.

-Sarada, despierta-le dijo cariñosamente Boruto.

-¿Estoy muerta?-.

-No, estamos vivos-le recordó el rubio.

Sarada se acordó de ver morir a su novio frente a sus ojos y lo abrazó llorando sin importarle que la vieran.

-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ALGO ESTÚPIDO, POR FAVOR! ¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE TONTO!-reclamó llorando amargamente la Uchiha.

-No te preocupes, seré más cuidadoso en el futuro, de veras-consoló a su novia el ojiazul.

Mitsuki entendió todo y dedujo por fin de que sus amigos tenían una relación.  
Mientras tanto, los bandidos planeaban huir junto con Gato, pero los aldeanos, con Inari al frente, les taparon el paso.

-Sasuke, tengo bastante chakra para un RasenShuriken y necesito rayos. ¿Me haces el favor de ponerlo por mí?-preguntó Naruto.

-Tengo una buena técnica, pero necesito tiempo, ¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: ANIQUILACIÓN DE FUEGO!-exclamó Sasuke.

Sasuke lanzó la técnica al cielo y las nubes empezaron a ponerse negras y se oyeron relámpagos.

Kakashi y Zabuza peleaban junto con los clones de Naruto contra los bandidos. De repente, Sasuke preparó un Chidori y un rayo cayó del cielo y Naruto tenía en su brazo un Elemento Agua: RasenShuriken listo con ayuda de dos clones de sombra.

-Es la primera vez que hago uno. No puedo hacerlo aún sin clones-dijo Naruto con dificultad.

-Igual yo, Naruto. Esto es Kirin. Es tan poderoso como un RasenShuriken, pero me lleva bastante tiempo cargarlo-le dijo Sasuke.

El Kirin se combinó con el RasenShuriken de Naruto y formó oficialmente la técnica del Elemento Tormenta más poderosa de todas hasta la fecha.

-¡KAKASHI SENSEI, ZABUZA, HAKU, SALGAN DE AHÍ!-advirtió Naruto.

Los ninjas lo vieron y se fueron en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante. Los aldeanos huyeron al ver la técnica de Naruto.

-¡ELEMENTO TORMENTA: KIRIN RASENSHURIKEN!-gritó Naruto el nombre del jutsu.

Naruto lanzó la técnica y los bandidos fueron electrocutados y murieron al instante. Una enorme cúpula se formó de rayo y agua. Los mercenarios yacían rostizados y sin vida.

-Maldición, ese par son aún peligrosos unidos-susurró Zabuza maravillado por la técnica extremadamente destructiva.

Los ninjas que protegían a Tazuna quedaron con puntitos negros en los ojos, en especial Borusara por la técnica de sus mini padres.

-Sarada, no vamos a permitir que nos superen. Haremos una técnica aún más destructiva-se propuso Boruto.

-Así es Boruto-aceptó el desafío Sarada.

-¡NO HARÁN NADA EN MI PRESENCIA, YA DESTRUYERON PARTE DEL PUENTE!-regañó Tazuna al borde de un infarto por ver destruida su técnica maestra.

Los ninjas se reunieron y Naruto notó que Gato no estaba entre los muertos.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Gato?-preguntó Naruto.

Un pequeño yate se veía zarpar lejos de allí y todos dedujeron que Gato había huido en cuánto todos se descuidaron.

-Maldición, ese miserable está lejos de nosotros-maldijo Zabuza.

-Yo lo traeré-se ofreció Sasuke.

Sasuke se desplazó en su Kamui y en cuestión de solo 30 segundos trajo al empresario corrupto a los pies de Zabuza.

-Aquí está esta escoria-les dijo Sasuke.

-¡LES DARÉ LO QUE QUIERAN, PERO DÉJENME VIVIR!-suplicó Gato.

-No, voy a matarte malnacido-sentenció Zabuza.

-Antes de que muera, Gato debe sufrir. Sasuke, prueba tu Tsukuyomi. Jamás lo has usado-le dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, lo intentaré-dijo Sasuke.

Sasuke activó el Mangekyo Sharingan y activó su ojo derecho.

-¡TSUKUYOMI!-dijo Sasuke.

Gato se hallaba colgado de una cruz y todo el lugar estaba en negativo.

-Este es el mundo del Tsukuyomi. Aquí soy Dios y voy a hacerte sufrir durante tres días. Vas a ver tus peores pesadillas, maldito-sentenció Sasuke.

Tres segundos después, Gato cayó paralizado por el terror y casi muerto.

-Guau, eso se sintió muy extraño-dijo Sasuke secando el ojo sangrando.

-Gato ahora perdió la noción del tiempo y percepción. El Tsukuyomi es demasiado potente-analizó asombrado Kakashi.

-Ya no tiene chiste matarlo, pero sigue vivo. Voy a hacerlo pedacitos-avisó Zabuza.

Zabuza decapitó a Gato saciando su venganza y su ira contra él.  
Después de unos días, los ninjas se recuperaron incluyendo Zabuza y Haku. Gracias la cantidad de trabajadores que regresaron y los clones de Naruto repararon el puente muy rápido.  
Llegó el momento en que debían retirarse. Zabuza y Haku se fueron un día antes.

-¿A donde irán?-preguntó Kakashi.

-Aún hay mucho que hacer para derrocar a Yagura-dijo Zabuza.

-Hay algo que debemos informarles. Yagura está en un potente genjutsu del Mangekyo Sharingan-confesó Kakashi.

-¿Mangekyo Sharingan?-dijo confuso el espadachín.

Sasuke, Sarada y Kakashi lo activaron para mostrarlo.

-Yagura fue manipulado por el líder de Akatsuki, Madara Uchiha para generar la guerra civil en el País del Agua-explicó Kakashi para cubrir a Obito.

-¿No se supone que está muerto?-preguntó el espadachín.

-Fue resucitado por un renegado misterioso y logró hipnotizar al Cuarto Mizukage. No es necesario matarlo, deben romper la hipnosis para acabar la guerra-aconsejó Kakashi.

-Maldición, quería acabarlo pero hasta yo sé que es más fuerte que yo-murmuró Zabuza.

Sarada se despidió de Haku y se disculpaba por su arranque de furia.

-Siento mucho mi actitud. Espero que no haya rencores-se despidió Haku.

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerle algo a mi amigo o te mato-sonrió la Uchiha enfermizamente.

Haku sintió escalofríos y juró ver el Susanoo de nuevo en transparente de la Uchiha. Boruto solo tuvo un sudor en la nuca.

-Espero que les vaya bien. Nos veremos de nuevo algún día-prometió Naruto.

-Eso espero niño-finalizó Haku.

Haku y Zabuza se fueron del lugar y vieron como desaparecieron en el horizonte.  
A la mañana siguiente, el grupo de Konoha tenía que irse porque el puente ya estaba totalmente terminado.

-¿Volveré a verte algún día?-preguntó Inari triste.

-Claro que sí. Nos veremos algún día-prometió Naruto.

-Gracias por todo. Nos han devuelto la esperanza y la libertad-agradeció Tsunami.

-Es nuestro deber como ninjas. Si nos necesitan volveremos a estar a su disposición-ofreció Kakashi.

-Esperamos que no pase eso-comentó Tazuna.

Así ambos Equipos 7 se fueron a la Aldea de la Hoja sin enterarse de que el puente fue llamado Puente Naruto.


	16. Chapter 16

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 16 ENCUENTROS BIZARROS

Zafir09: Boruto será perseguido por ambos Sasukes cuando regresen a la aldea, pero tendrás que esperarse al otro capítulo.

Emperor92: Habrá más acción de Sakura y Mitsuki en los Exámenes Chunin. El pequeño hijo de Orochimaru tendrán un extraño encuentro fraternal con él.

OTAKUFire: Se llama Puente Naruto como en el canon. Boruto y Sarada soltarán la sopa, pero en el siguiente capitulo.

Alex601: Aparte que le cambié el género de Haku, puedo usarlo como excusa para que se revele en el futuro que alguien quien en la linea de tiempo original debería estar muerto, en este universo está con vida. Está en Raíz con el cerebro lavado y es una maquina sumergida en genjutsu por Danzô y es mujer. Aunque dos universos sean similares hay cosas que pudieron suceder de forma distinta y los ninjas se darán cuenta de este detalle con su aparición.

LW (Guest): Justamente eso tenía planeado. Va a haber una escena así. Gracias por recordármelo.

Lector Luigi: En realidad no están en el pasado, es un universo alterno y la época es la de la primera temporada de Naruto, pero los personajes lo interpretaron como un viaje al pasado. El mismo Kurama explicó que es un universo alterno muy similar y que podían encontrar ciertas diferencias y si hubiera sido un viaje en el tiempo el futuro hubiera sufrido cambios. Espero que tu duda haya sido solucionada.

Himawari estaba aburrida. Su hermano y el otro Naruto se fueron de aldea, sus papitos tenían una misión secreta urgente y su tía Hanabi en el presente era una niña ñoña y aburrida.

-¡HANABI, ERES MUY ABURRIDA!-se quejó la pequeña niña.

-¡NO SOY ABURRIDA!-reclamó la castaña.

-¡LEER TODO EL DÍA NO ES MI CONCEPTO DE DIVERSIÓN!-comentó la peliazul.

-No tengo amigas y no sé como divertirme-le explicó la castaña.

-Siempre que jugaba con mi tía Hanabi en el futuro, ella sabía jugar cosas divertidas-recordó la chica.

-¿Cómo qué?-.

-Hmm, las escondidas sin Byakugan, atrapar el Kunai de juguete, y el más raro de todos era el de escóndete hasta que te lo diga y te doy un premio-recordó la ojiazul.

-¿Ese último de que trata?-preguntó la castaña confusa.

-A veces me decía que me escondiera en el clóset y no hiciera ruido y me daba un bonito premio como ramen, rollos de canela o juguetes. Pero la última vez fue extraño-.

-¿Qué cosa fue extraña?-.

-Una vez me ganó la curiosidad y salí del closet y te encontré a tí y el maestro de Boruto besándose-recordó la chica.

-¡¿QUÉ, YO Y UN CHICO?!-exclamó sorprendida la castaña sonrojada.

-Sí, tú me suplicaste que no dijera nada y me invitarías helado cuando yo quisiera. Estabas igual de roja que ahora y ni hablar del tío Konohamaru-sonrió la inocente niña.

Flashback (17 años en el futuro)

Himawari y Hanabi estaban en el Compuesto Hyuga. Su padre estaba en el trabajo y su madre había salido por un asunto urgente. Boruto salió con sus amigos a divertirse.

-Tía Hanabi, ¿me lleva a comer helado?-suplicó Himawari con ojos de cachorrita.

-No, tu mamá me advirtió que te diera de comer bien en el almuerzo y no pienso desobedecerla-le negó Hanabi.

-Es muy mala-refunfuñó Himawari.

-Es por tu bien. Te lo compraré cuando hayas comido, pero solo uno-le dijo la castaña.

-Solo uno, es una tacaña-le señaló indignada la peliazul.

-No voy a gastar tanto dinero en helado-le respondió la chica.

En ese momento, oyó tocar la puerta y Hanabi sabía quien era y tenía que esconder a Himawari primero.

-Hima, ¿quieres jugar a Escóndete y te doy un premio? Si lo haces te daré tres helados-ofreció Hanabi.

-Está bien-aceptó Himawari.

Himawari se escondió en el clóset de su tía y se mantuvo quieta. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero estaba aburrida. Allí jugaba con algo, mientras Hanabi le decía que saliera. Decidió ir por un osito que tenía para entretenerse y escuchó risitas y gemidos.

-¿Qué es eso?-se preguntó en voz alta la pequeña niña.

Himawari abrió y encontró a Hanabi y su tío Konohamaru besándose apasionadamente.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-gritó la pequeñita espantada.

Hanabi y Konohamaru voltearon y vieron a la niña espantada.

-¡HIMA, ESO NO ES LO QUE PARECE!-le dijo Hanabi horrorizada por ser descubierta.

-¡SE ESTÁN BESANDO COMO MIS PAPITOS!-señaló indignada la niña.

-¡HIMA, NO LE DIGAS NADA A TUS PADRES O ME VAN A ASESINAR!-suplicó Konohamaru.

-¡VOY A ACUSARLOS CON MI PAPÁ!-le dijo Himawari muy enojada.

-¡SI NO DICES NADA VOY A COMPRARTE LOS HELADOS QUE QUIERAS CUANDO ME VISITES!-prometió la chica desesperada.

-¿Todos los helados que quiera?-preguntó interesada la pequeña.

-Sí y yo también-secundó Konohamaru.

-Bueno, así no los acuso. Por cierto ya no me gusta jugar a esto. Me aburro-se quejó la niña.

-Solo no nos acuses por favor. Konohamaru es mi novio y aún no queremos hacer pública nuestra relación-pidió Hanabi.

-Bueno-aceptó la niña.

Flashback fin

-¡¿ME BESÉ CON ESE CARA DE MONO Y SOY SU NOVIA?! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó la castaña.

Los gritos de la castaña se escucharon por toda la aldea. Metal Lee lo escuchó y se extrañó de eso. El niño buscaba a su papá y a Gai sensei para conocerlos.  
Los halló entrenando juntos con Neji y su madre Tenten (hasta que la serie diga lo contrario es su madre para mí).

-Mamá, papá, el abuelo Gai, el mayor rival de papá-se emocionó el chico cejudo del futuro.

El niño salió y los saludó animadamente.

-¡HOLA!-.

El Equipo 9 quedó impávido al ver a Metal Lee. Gai y Rock Lee vieron a un chico muy parecido a ellos y Tenten sintió algo muy extraño dentro de ella. Por su lado, Neji estaba algo irritado de que su sufrimiento por las Llamas de la Juventud no seria el doble de fastidioso, sino el triple.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ NIÑO?!-saludó Gai.

-¡SOY UN ADMIRADOR FÉRREO DE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD. MI NOMBRE ES METAL LEE Y SERÉ EL EXPOSITOR DE NINTAIJUTSU Y NINKENJUTSU DE LA HISTORIA!-expresó el chico cejudo del futuro.

-¿Metal Lee?-preguntó Neji sorprendido por el nombre.

-Se llama Lee como tú. ¿No será un pariente?-preguntó Gai sorprendido.

-No tengo familia. ¿Eres mi primo?-cuestionó alegre el cejudo del presente.

-Tal vez. ¿Puedo unirme a su entrenamiento señor?-preguntó Metal Lee queriendo aprender del máximo expositor del Puño Fuerte de esta época.

-¡MIENTRAS MÁS EXPONENTES DE LA JUVENTUD HAYA, SERÁ MEJOR PARA EL MUNDO!-aceptó Gai extasiado porque había otro joven dispuesto a aprender su filosofía.

Los tres formaron llamas verdes y Neji suspiró fastidiado.

-Genial, tenemos que soportar a otro Lee cerca-le comentó Neji a su compañera.

Tenten ponía atención al muchacho que llegó. Había algo de él que le daba ternura y cariño a la vez. Se parecía increíblemente a Rock Lee, pero había ciertas diferencias como la forma de sus ojos y algunos gestos que el chico hacía.

-Es extraño, el niño nuevo me recuerda a otra persona aparte de Lee y Gai. No sé, pero me da una buena sensación tenerlo aquí-le comentó la castaña.

Neji alzó la ceja y mejor decidió irse antes de tener problemas. Tenten se acercó al niño y ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos. Metal Lee empezó a sospechar que su mini mamá sospechaba algo y recordó algo que su padre y madre del futuro le dijeron.

-"No importa las circunstancias ni el tiempo, un padre siempre sabe quienes son sus hijos, está en tu instinto"-recordó el muchacho.

-¿Te gustan las armas?-preguntó la castaña.

-Sí, me gustan y también entrenar duramente-sonrió el chico.

Tenten sonrió de forma extrañamente maternal y miró a Rock Lee.

-Oye Lee, ¿por qué no le enseñamos algo a Metal Lee para que sea bastante fuerte?-propuso la castaña.

-¡LE ENSEÑAREMOS LO QUE IMPLICA LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!-asintió Rock Lee.

-Haré todo menos eso-le dijo enojada la mujer.

Metal Lee le parecía algo familiar esta situación. Recordaba como su madre en el futuro reprendía a su papá por su sangre caliente y su entusiasmo infinito todo el tiempo. Pero le perdonaba eso porque fue entre su padre y Gai le ayudaron a poner su tienda de armas.

-¿Por qué no paseamos por la aldea?-sugirió el niño del futuro.

-¡LO HAREMOS CORRIENDO!-propuso Lee.

-¡NO, LO HAREMOS CAMINANDO!-regañó Tenten.

Metal Lee tuvo un sudor en la nuca. Aunque sus padres eran niños, tenían la misma relación que en su época.  
Al mismo tiempo, el trío InoShikaCho del presente reunió a sus padres en secreto. Debían saber sobre sus nietos y podrían ayudar en un futuro sobre el asunto.

-Niños, sé que no tenemos algo que hacer por el momento, pero no nos gustan que nos oculten cosas-les dijo Inoichi.

-Es un asunto muy delicado para revelar al público. Es un secreto de Rango SS por lo delicado del problema-les mencionó Shikamaru.

-¿Qué podría ser tan delicado para que solo nosotros sepamos este secreto?-preguntó Yoshino.

Cuando entraron a la habitación los adultos vieron al trío InoShikaCho del futuro.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-preguntó Chouza.

-¡ABUELO CHOUZA!-reconoció Chouchou a su abuelo de joven.

-¡ABUELO!-exclamaron todos los adultos.

-Si, les presentamos a Inojin, hijo de Ino, Shikadai, hija de Shikamaru, y Chouchou, mi hija. Ellos son el trío InoShikaCho del futuro-presentó Chouji a todos.

-¡¿SON SUS HIJOS?!-señaló espantado Inoichi.

-Sí, abuelo. Es un gusto conocerlo por fin-saludó Inojin.

Los niños explicaron como regresaron en el tiempo (o más bien viajaron a otro universo) y los adultos quedaron atónitos.  
Shikaku entendió eso que dijo Inojin al ver por primera vez a su abuelo. Eso quería decir que Inoichi moriría en el futuro.

-¿Tu abuelo no vivirá en el futuro?-preguntó Shikaku.

-Ni usted-señaló Shikadai.

-¡NO ES CIERTO!-exclamó Yoshino con miedo.

-Oh, oh, hablamos de más-dijo Chouchou.

Ino y Shikamaru no sabían del asunto y empezaron a tener miedo de lo que pasaría en el futuro.

-¿Cómo que murieron en el futuro?-preguntó Ino por el temor de perder a su padre.

-El abuelo Chouza es el único que quedó con vida. Me contó que en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, un monstruo llamado Diez Colas destruyó fácilmente la base de la Alianza Shinobi y Shikaku e Inoichi no pudieron huir. Mi abuelo se encargó de llevar el secreto de vencer al Diez Colas al Séptimo Hokage y así ganaron la guerra contra el enemigo-contó Chouchou.

-Una nueva guerra. Eso es terrible-susurró Shikaku.

-¿Quién es el Séptimo Hokage?-preguntó la mamá de Ino.

-Naruto Uzumaki-reveló Shikamaru.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-.

-El maldito Naruto logró hacerse Hokage-señaló Ino sonriendo por la ironía del asunto.

-Y es el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi-reveló Inojin.

-Ese niño lo logró-señaló sonriendo la esposa de Chouza.

-Y se puso condenadamente guapo el maldito-opinó Ino.

-Si se lo dice frente a la señora Uzumaki va a sufrir en serio. Recuerdo que la ultima mujer que intentó coquetear con su marido, terminó en terapia intensiva-recordó Shikadai por lo contado por su padre en el futuro.

-¿Señora Uzumaki?-preguntó Ino curiosa.

-Hinata Uzumaki del clan Hyuga-reveló Inojin.

-¡JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA, ASI QUE HINATA LOGRÓ LIGARSE A NARUTO, YO QUE CREÍA QUE TODAVÍA PERSEGUÍA A SAKURA!-.

-Pero Sakura ya es novia de Sasuke-.

-No me lo recuerdes-dijo deprimida la mujer.

-Una pregunta, ¿y quienes son sus otros padres?-preguntó Yoshino interesada en su nuera.

-La mía es la hija del Cuarto Kazekage y la hermana del Quinto Kazekage, Temari de la Aldea de la Arena-reveló Shikadai.

-Una mujer importante, me gusta-aprobó Yoshino.

-¿Y quién es tu padre pequeño Inojin?-preguntó Inoichi para torturar, digo conocer a su yerno.

-En la actualidad debe ser ANBU Raíz. Su nombre es Sai-respondió Inojin.

-Es imposible, Raíz fu desmantelado hace años-comentó Shikaku.

-Según papá, Danzô mantuvo ilegalmente Raíz. Mi madre conoció a mi padre en tres años, pero su relación inició dos años después de la guerra-contó el Yamamaka del futuro.

-Mierda, esto debe ser informado al Hokage-comentó Shikaku.

-¿Y tú pequeña, quién es tu mamá?-preguntó Chouza.

-Se llama Karui y es de la Aldea de la Nube-contó la gordita.

-Lo sospeché, tu tez morena y tus ojos te delatan. Espero conocerla algún día-dijo Chouza.

En otro lugar de la aldea, Mirai y Asuma se dirigían a la casa de Kurenai. Ella debía ser informada del asunto y quizás no les creería. Hinata los acompañaba en representación de su yo del futuro.

-Es un honor conocer a mi madrina de niña. Eres muy adorable-señaló la chica.

-El Séptimo Hokage dice lo mismo. No me acostumbro a los halagos-señaló avergonzada la niña.

-Me acuerdo cuando usted venía a cuidarme cuando mamá estaba ocupada y me leía cuentos. Incluso jugaba con Boruto cuando estaba en su casa. Que tiempos-sonrió la chica.

Llegaron a la casa y Kurenai los recibió. Vio a su alumna más cercana y a su amigo enamorado, pero la chica desconocida se le hizo muy extrañamente familiar.

-Buenas tardes, Hinata y Asuma. ¿Quién es la chica?-preguntó la mujer.

-Hola mamá-saludó la chica abrazando a la mujer.

-¡MAMÁ!-.

Kurenai se desmayó de la impresión y Hinata y Asuma tuvieron un pequeño sudor grupal.

-Creo que no fue conveniente decirle eso de golpe-susurró Hinata.

En ese instante, Hanabi y Himawari iban por rollos de canela y vieron a Hinata con Asuma y Mirai, junto a Kurenai desmayada.

-¿Hinata? ¿Por qué tu sensei está tirada en el suelo?-.

-Le dijo que era su hija de golpe-respondió Hinata.

-Es igual a como nos encontramos-recordó Himawari.

(Nota: Esto sucedió en el capitulo 2).

-Jijiji, sí-.

Cuando Kurenai despertó, contempló varias miradas y observó a la chica misteriosa.

-Díganme que lo que me dijo es mentira-dijo muy incrédula la Jounin.

-No, en serio es tu hija. Sus ojos son iguales a los tuyos-le dijo Asuma.

-Y yo soy su madrina, Kurenai sensei-secundó Hinata.

-Guau, la tía Kurenai se ve muy linda y joven-dijo Himawari asombrada.

-¿Y esa niña quién es?-preguntó Kurenai.

-La chica es la hija de Hinata y Naruto-contó Hanabi.

-¡¿LA HIJA DE HINATA, Y CON NARUTO?!-exclamó sorprendida la mujer.

Kurenai la vio y reconoció los ojos azules y bigotitos como los de Naruto y el cabello azul similar a los de su madre, además de su belleza natural.

-Me llamo Himawari Uzumaki, mucho gusto-se presentó la pequeña.

-Soy Mirai Sarutobi, mucho gusto madre-se presentó la Chunin del futuro.

-¿Me casé con Asuma?-preguntó asombrada la mujer.

-Lamentablemente, morí poco después de que supiera que tendríamos un hijo-reveló Asuma.

Kurenai se puso pálida al saber que Asuma podría morir en el futuro.

-No es cierto-dijo incrédula la mujer.

-Aunque no lograron casarse, el Clan Sarutobi la aceptó como parte del clan por las obvias razones y me catalogaron como miembro oficial del clan-contó Mirai.

Kurenai no podía negar el parecido entre ella y la chica. El cabello y sus rasgos se parecían a Asuma, pero su rostro y sus ojos eran de ella.

-¿Qué rango tienes Mirai?-preguntó curiosa la mujer.

-Soy Chunin y con esfuerzo seré Jounin de Élite-dijo segura la chica.

Kurenai no podía evitar sentir ese instinto maternal inexplicable y sonrió al ver que crió a una buena niña. Veía también a la hija de su alumna Hinata y pensó que logró ser feliz junto al hombre que amaba.

-¿Himawari, tienes hermanos?-.

-Oh, mi hermano mayor es Boruto Uzumaki. Es muy parecido a papá de niño. No está aquí porque se fue con el tío Kakashi al País de las Olas. Espero que vuelva pronto. Mi mami del futuro también salió fuera para hacer unas cosas secretas. Dijo que la vería en privado pronto-comentó Himawari.

-La señora Uzumaki es muy distinta a mí. Planeó ser como ella y seguir su camino ninja con Naruto-opino Hinata soñadora.

-¿Señora Uzumaki?-.

-Es el apellido de mi hermana del futuro. Se cambió el apellido al casarse según explicó ella-le explicó Hanabi.

-Ahora que lo veo, Himawari apellida Uzumaki. ¿Qué no el apellido Hyuga es más importante?-preguntó confusa la mujer.

-Los Uzumakis son igual de importantes que los Senju y los Uchihas al ser clanes hermanos y son primos de los Hyuga. Eso convierte a Naruto en el príncipe de Konoha como Sasuke y Hinata-contó Asuma que sabía la verdad por su padre.

Hinata miró a Kurenai y asintió. Entonces la mujer entendió que Naruto siendo de un clan noble era tratado peor que un plebeyo.

-Cuando la aldea se entere de la verdad se armará un escandalo-predijo la pelinegra.

-Esto será revelado después de los Exámenes Chunin. Aún no es tiempo de hacer locuras sin planearlo todo-les dijo Asuma.

-Según yo sé por parte de mi madre en el futuro es que la verdad sobre el Séptimo Hokage fue revelada poco después de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, pero no generó tanta controversia porque la aldea ya consideraba un héroe a Naruto, aunque hizo sentir mal a los aldeanos al saber que muchos años maltrataron al hijo de un Hokage-contó Mirai.

(Nota: Quiero suponer que el legado de Naruto fue dado a conocer públicamente algún tiempo después de la guerra porque ya no había peligro para Naruto).

-¿Séptimo Hokage?-cuestionó Kurenai.

-Es mi papi-sonrió Himawari.

-¡¿NARUTO SE VOLVIÓ HOKAGE?!-exclamó Kurenai.

-Sí, Naruto logró cumplir su sueño y en esta era también lo conseguirá y estaré a su lado como su futura Primera Dama-sonrió Hinata.

-Himawari, ¿sabes cuánto llevan de casados tus padres?-.

-Hmm, Boruto tiene 12 años y se casaron un año antes. Tienen 13 años de matrimonio. De Hokage tiene dos años-explicó Himawari.

-Oh, así que no lleva muchos años. Es que pensé que Hiashi había dado la mano de Hinata por conveniencia-comentó Kurenai al no confiar en el Hyuga.

-Quizás en nuestro tiempo sí, pero la otra Hinata me cuenta que mi padre cambió mucho con el paso de los años y la guerra también tuvo que ver, sobre todo la muerte de mi primo Neji-dijo con pesadez Hinata.

-¿Qué no te odiaba Neji?-.

-Mi mamá me dijo que Neji comprendió sus errores gracias a Naruto y se disculpó por sus ofensas a Hinata, incluso llegando a sacrificarse. A ella aún le duele que haya muerto en la guerra, yo visito mucho su tumba-contó Himawari triste por su mamá.

-Por eso no voy a dejar que muera y Naruto y yo lo volveremos al buen camino. Lo juro por mi camino ninja-declaró Hinata con fuego en los ojos.

Kurenai miraba sorprendida la confianza en su estudiante y sonrió al ver la influencia positiva de Naruto en su vida.

-Creo que hay mucho quehacer. Si queremos un mundo mejor tenemos que decirles a Kiba y Shino sobre esto para que estén enterados del asunto-dijo la ojiroja.

-¡SÍ, QUIERO VER AL TÍO KIBA Y A SHINO SENSEI!-exclamó Himawari contenta.

-¿Shino es tu sensei?-preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

-Sí, es maestro de la Academia y le dio a mi hermano-.

-Oh, nunca pensé que fuera a ser algo así-admitió la Jounin sensei.

-Ni yo, cuando me enteré me imaginaba a él dándole clases de Entomología a los estudiantes de la Academia-bromeó Hinata.

(Nota: Entomología: Rama de la Zoología que estudia insectos).

Kurenai no pudo evitar imaginarse a Shino en chibi enseñando a los niños con trajes de mariposa, libélula, catarinas, mantis religiosa y otros, a los niños.  
Al día siguiente, Kiba y Shino fueron mandados a llamar en los campos de entrenamiento.

-¿Por qué Kurenai nos mandaría a llamar? Hoy teníamos el día libre-se cuestionó Kiba.

-Algo importante debió presentarse. ¿Me pregunto donde estará Hinata?-también cuestionó Shino.

En eso, Hinata y Kurenai llegaron con Himawari y Mirai. Los chicos no sabían quienes eran las dos chicas que llegaban.

-Hola chicos-saludó Hinata.

-Hola, los reunimos acá porque tenemos información delicada y deben ayudarnos en lo que se avecina. Primero vamos a presentar a las presentes-explicó Kurenai.

-Ella es Himawari Uzumaki, mi futura hija y la chica de al lado es Mirai Sarutobi, la hija de Kurenai sensei-presentó Hinata.

Shino levantó la ceja y Kiba empezó a reírse porque creyó que bromeaban.

-¡JAJAJJAJAJAJA! ¡HINATA, ESE ES EL MEJOR CHISTE QUE HAS DICHO!-.

-Guau-secundó Akamaru.

-¡KYAAAAA, AKAMARU ES UN CACHORRO!-chilló Himawari al ver al perrito.

Himawari ya había jugado con el viejo Akamaru en el futuro, pero como toda niña se emocionó al ver al cachorrito.  
El pobre perrito fue asfixiado por la niña y Kiba la trataba de salvarlo.

-¡NIÑA, VAS A MATAR A AKAMARU!-pidió desesperado el chico perro.

-Hima, suelta a Akamaru-le pidió Hinata.

Himawari se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo y soltó al perro. El pobre can estaba con los ojos en espiral por la falta de aire y Kiba estaba auxiliándolo.

-¡MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, CASI MATAS A MI COMPAÑERO! ¡ERES CASI TAN DESASTROSA COMO NARUTO!-opinó furioso Kiba.

-Es porque es hija de Naruto conmigo-les reveló Hinata.

Eso llamó la atención de los dos Genin y observaron a detalle a la niña. Ojos azules, cara redonda, piel bronceada, dos marquitas en las mejillas y pelo rebelde por parte Naruto. Pelo azul, aroma a lavanda y ternura por parte de Hinata.

-¡ESA NIÑA SI ES HIJA DE NARUTO!-grito Kiba espantado.

-No puedo creerlo y la chica de chaleco se parece a Kurenai sensei-dijo Shino habiendo analizado bien a las dos para comprobar la veracidad de la maternidad de la chicas del Equipo 8.

-Y tengo Byakugan para comprobarlo-les confesó Hima.

Himawari activó el Byakugan dándole una apariencia más parecida a la de su madre ahora.

-Mierda, eso lo comprueba todo-creyó Kiba.

-No somos las únicas del futuro. Hay otros 10 ninjas en el futuro y uno de ellos es mi versión del futuro-le reveló Hinata.

-Y mi papá Naruto también-sonrió Himawari.

-Naruto Uzumaki, el Séptimo Hokage-dijo orgullosa Mirai.

-¡EL IDIOTA DE NARUTO SE VOLVIÓ HOKAGE! ¡ENTONCES YO TAMBIÉN ME VOLVERÉ HOKAGE!-declaró Kiba fanfarroneando.

Himawari y Mirai no pudieron aguantarse y comenzaron a entrar en carcajadas.

-¡JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA, QUE EL TÍO KIBA SE HARÁ HOKAGE!-se carcajeaba Himawari en el suelo.

-¡MUAJAJAJAJAAJA, ESO ES LO MÁS GRACIOSO QUE HE ESCUCHADO!-secundó muerta de risa Mirai.

-¡NO SE BURLEN DE MÍ!-dijo indignado Kiba.

Hinata se tapaba con las manos las ganas de reírse por respeto a su amigo, pero no pudo.

-Jijijijiji-se rió por lo bajo la Hyuga.

-¡TÚ TAMBIÉN HINATA!-señaló Kiba con lágrimas anime.

-Dudo que te vayas a convertir en Hokage. Naruto es el favorito del Tercer Hokage. Quien lo suceda debe ser alguien de confianza de él y que aprecie a Naruto hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para ser el Séptimo-dedujo Shino.

-Eso ocurrió, la que sucedió a mi abuelo fue su alumna Lady Tsunade Senju y su ninja preferido fue Naruto, quién la sucedió a su vez fue Kakashi Hatake, y su alumno es Naruto y adivina a quién nombró su sucesor-sonrió Mirai.

-¡ES UN FRAUDE, NARUTO ES UN HOKAGE EN ENTRENAMIENTO. YO LE PEDIRÉ SER SU SUCESOR!-empezó a planear Kiba.

-Lo dudo, Naruto lo sucederá mi primo mayor Konohamaru como el Octavo Hokage con mucha seguridad-señaló muy segura la Sarutobi.

-Y según lo que me ha contado mi hermano mayor Boruto, su compañera que es hija de Sasuke sueña con ser Hokage y es la alumna de mi primo Konohamaru. Apostaría mis roles de canela junto con mi ramen a que ella se vuelve la Novena Hokage-dedujo Himawari.

El pobre Kiba vio destruido su sueño y también la posibilidad de declarar el día del perro en la Aldea de la Hoja.

-¿Hay algo más que debo saber de mi horrible futuro?-comentó deprimido el Inuzuka.

-Su novia es Tamaki, la chica de los gatos en la aldea-le contó Himawari.

Kiba se espantó y se desmayó. Shino levantó la ceja y empezó a preguntar.

-¿Qué es de mi futuro?-.

-Usted es profesor de la Academia y me da clases-le reveló Himawari.

-No creí que fuera a ser un profesor. Me sorprende haber cumplido mi deseo más secreto-confesó sorprendido el chico insecto.

-Nadie sabía que querías ser profesor, pero apuesto a que serás uno bueno-asintió Hinata.

-Gracias Hinata-agradeció Shino.


	17. Chapter 17

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 17 REVELACIONES Y PADRES CELOSOS  
Los Equipos 7 regresaban a la Aldea de la Hoja. Sarada y Boruto confesaron a los ninjas del presente ser novios. Sasuke quiso asesinar a su futuro alumno con el Susanoo, pero era mejor esperar el momento en que su otro yo se enterara para tener más éxito en su meta.

-Son crueles chicos. No me dijeron nada sobre su relación-se quejaba Mitsuki.

-Perdón Mitsuki, es que no queríamos revelarlo hasta que nos sintiéramos listos para revelarlo. No fue personal-le dijo Sarada muy apenada.

-Entiendo, aún no entiendo mucho sobre relaciones. Mi padre no es el mejor ejemplo de ello-bromeó Mitsuki.

-Gracias por entender, el día en que tengas una relación seremos los primeros en apoyarte-le prometió Boruto.

-¿Y si llegara a tener algo con tu hermana Himawari en el futuro?-empezó el chico a molestar a su amigo.

-¡TODOS MENOS HIMAWARI!-dijeron Naruto y Boruto al mismo tiempo furiosos.

-Ahora saben como me siento en este instante-expresó con rabia contenida Sasuke.

Boruto sudó frío porque se había olvidado que el pequeño Sasuke le daría mucho dolor, pero no sabía cuando actuaría.

-No seas amargado, Sasuke. Se nota que Boruto quiere mucho a tu hija y repoblarán a tu clan en el futuro-le dijo Kakashi intentando calmar a tu alumno.

Sasuke se imaginó a su nieto fruto de Naruto y Sarada. Un chico con su cabello de culo de pato color rosado, ojos con Byakugan y Sharingan, el sello de Sakura, ropa naranja de imbecil, súper fuerza de Sakura, sonrisa de perdedor, marcas del Nueve Colas y el chico hipotético comenzó a decir:

-¡ME GUSTAN LOS TOMATES, EL RAMEN Y ROLLOS DE CANELA, DE VERAS!-exclamó el chico con cara de tarado Uzumaki (en la mente de Sasuke).

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-exclamó Sasuke espantado.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo se apellidarían los niños por combinarse dos clanes legendarios de la misma categoría?-dio a pensar Sakura.

Todos quedaron en duda con la intriga.

-¿Y si fusionamos los clanes en ese caso?-dijo Naruto.

-¿Uzumaki-Uchiha o Uchiha-Uzumaki?-preguntó Mitsuki.

-Obvio que Uzumaki-Uchiha-comentó Naruto.

-No, será Uchiha-Uzumaki-comentó Sasuke molesto porque su apellido quedaría en segundo lugar.

-¡UZUMAKI-UCHIHA!-exclamó Naruto.

-¡UCHIHA-UZUMAKI!-negó Sasuke.

Ambos chocaron sus miradas y formaron rayos de furia.

Sarada y Sakura les dieron un coscorrón a los dos y ambos se quedaron en el suelo.

-¡NO HEMOS LLEGADO A SER MARIDO Y MUJER Y YA QUIEREN VER COMO VOY A APELLIDAR A MIS HIJOS!-regañó Sarada por la discusión.

-Los hijos de Sarada y Boruto completarían de nuevo los genes de Kaguya Outsutsuki. Le quedaría el apellido que le perteneció a la familia del Sabio de los Caminos-opinó Kakashi por los informes de Naruto del futuro.

-¿Outsutsuki?-.

-Pero desaparecía mi apellido-negó Sasuke.

-Solo ten otro hijo y solucionado-sonrió Naruto molestando a Sasuke.

Sasuke lo pensó y no parecía mala idea. Otro niño provocaría que el apellido Uchiha se conservara.  
Más tarde, los chicos volvieron a la Aldea de la Hoja. Se dirigieron a la Torre Hokage e informaron al Hokage sobre los detalles de la misión.

-¡MISIÓN EXITOSA!-declaró Kakashi.

-Una misión Clase A completada sin bajas. Estoy muy impresionado, los felicito a todos. Voy a darles su pago y depositarlos en sus cuentas, la parte de los chicos del futuro está en la cuenta de Kakashi por seguridad. Él les dará su dinero pronto-informó Hiruzen.

-Gracias Lord Hokage-aceptaron el trío del futuro.

-Por cierto, están citados en el Compuesto Uchiha. Iba a notificar su llegada cuando mandaron el mensaje de misión completada. El otro Naruto quiere informarles algo muy delicado, pueden retirarse-avisó el viejo líder.

-De acuerdo. Vamos equipo-dio la orden el Jounin.

Los 7 ninjas se dirigieron al Compuesto Uchiha. Nadie se atrevía a cruzar ese lugar después de la Masacre Uchiha y fueron a la antigua oficina de Fugaku Uchiha.  
Al entrar se llevaron una sorpresa. Allí se hallaban los ninjas del futuro, la Hinata del presente que llegó antes y ya estaba enterada de todo un día antes junto a Himawari. También estaba la más grande sorpresa, Itachi Uchiha.

-¡ITACHI!-gritó Sasuke del presente.

Sarada quedó consternada al conocer por fin a su tío Itachi. Boruto estaba algo intrigado al ver a alguien muy similar a su maestro Sasuke del futuro.

-Sasuke-habló Itachi emocionado de ver a su hermano menor de esta era.

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué te pareces al amargado de Sasuke?-preguntó ingenuamente el rubio del presente.

-Es el hermano de mi padre, Naruto-informó Sarada aún sorprendida por ver a su famoso tío.

Boruto y Naruto del presente se sorprendieron por la afirmación de Sarada. Mitsuki recordó que su padre siempre detesto a ese sujeto porque lo superó y le cortó un brazo hace muchos años, pero le tenía mucho respeto por su poder.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía Itachi. Ya fui informado de tu verdadera misión. Te prometo que Danzô reciba su castigo por la destrucción del Clan Uchiha-saludó Kakashi.

-¿Quién es Danzô?-preguntó Naruto del presente.

-Dejame explicarte Naruto. Danzô Shimura era uno de los consejeros del Hokage y dirigía a un grupo de ANBUs no oficial llamado Raíz. Sus métodos de entrenamiento son inhumanos y en los últimos años ha hecho muchos crímenes muy atroces bajo las sombras-explicó Kakashi.

-Pero, ¿por qué permiten que siga en libertad?-preguntó el rubio confuso.

-Nunca ha habido pruebas para inculparlo. Es demasiado astuto y siempre tiene un as bajo la manga para salirse con la suya-declaró Itachi, quien había tratado más personalmente al viejo Halcón de Guerra.

-Él dio la orden de ejecutar a todo mi clan-comentó Sasuke del futuro.

Todos quedaron impactados por la declaración (excepto los dos Sasuke y Sakuras, además de Naruto del futuro, Itachi y Kakashi).

-¿Cómo solucionaron el problema con él en el futuro?-preguntó Naruto del presente con curiosidad.

Los ninjas adultos del futuro se pusieron nerviosos porque la única razón por la que se solucionó ese problema con Danzô es que él se suicidó después ser derrotado por el Sasuke del futuro cuando tocó fondo en su Maldición del Odio.  
Sasuke del futuro contó esto y los demás quedaron intrigados. Pero acabar a Danzô durante una refriega tal vez era la única solución.

-Danzô fue prácticamente la primera víctima de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Obito ya la había declarado cuando invadió la Cumbre de Kages-contó el Uchiha.

Itachi estaba sorprendido el escuchar el nombre de Obito.

-¿No se supone que Obito estaba muerto?-cuestionó el ex Akatsuki.

-Él es el ninja enmascarado-reveló Naruto del futuro.

Itachi no podía creer que justamente ese sujeto habría podido ser Tobi. Según sabía, Obito era un ninja torpe, noble y no muy fuerte. Algo debió haber pasado para que su personalidad haya cambiado abruptamente.

-Más tarde nos ocuparemos de él. También es solo otra víctima por parte del verdadero enemigo: Madara Uchiha y Zetsu Negro-declaró Naruto del futuro.

Todos dejaron a solas a Sasuke e Itachi. Solo se quedaron allí las dos Sakuras, los dos Sasukes y Sarada.

-Hermano, ya sé todo lo que hiciste y lo que fuiste obligado a hacer. Vamos a solucionar todo y lo haremos juntos como hermanos-habló Sasuke del presente.

Itachi y Sasuke se dieron un abrazo y lloraron por todo lo que habían pasado ambos en los últimos años. Sarada veía sonriendo ese reencuentro familiar y su tío la vio.

-¿Tú eres Sarada?-preguntó el ex Akatsuki.

-Sí, mucho gusto en conocerlo por fin-sonrió la joven.

-Te pareces mucho a tu padre-opinó Itachi feliz de ver a la hija de su pequeño hermano.

-Gracias-.

Sakura del presente contemplaba el lado más emocional de Sasuke de su era. Al ver ese Genjutsu del otro Uchiha miró que el tenía demasiada influencia emocional sobre su personalidad.

-Sasuke-susurró la chica.

La otra Sakura se acercó y le dijo al oído:

-Itachi es la persona más importante de la infancia de Sasuke. Él es el único que no permitirá que se vaya de la Aldea de la Hoja como lo hizo en mi era-le comentó la mujer.

Sakura del presente entendió lo que su otro yo le quiso decir. Iba a tener que trabajar duro para ganarse más el corazón de su novio.  
En el otro lado de la habitación, Naruto del presente celebraba de alegría al ganarse la espada más poderosa de mundo.

-¡GUAU, MIRA HINATA, ESTA ESPADA ES COOL!-señaló Naruto del presente tomando Samehada en sus manos.

-Es muy extraña. Parece un pez-opinó la pequeña Hinata.

-¿Quieres sostenerla?-preguntó Naruto.

-No lo hagas Naruto. Es muy selectiva y solo su dueño puede sostenerla-comentó Naruto del futuro.

Naruto del presente asintió y oyó a Samehada hablar en su mente.

-"Solo si usted lo desea, otro usuario que no sea usted puede sostenerla por corto tiempo"-le habló Samehada a la mente de Naruto.

-"Esta es una orden directa, si mi novia Hinata desea sostenerte, lo hará cuando quiera. Ella será mi esposa y no quiero que la lastimes"-le habló a la espada.

Naruto del presente le dio sorpresivamente Samehada a Hinata y no la lastimó.

-"Es el chakra más dulce y puro que he probado en mi vida. El chakra de Naruto es delicioso como comida fuerte, pero el suyo es como un delicioso postre"-le habló Samehada a Hinata.

-Jijiji, no comas mucho. Espero que ayudes a mi novio con sus misiones-sonrió la chica.

Todos se sorprendieron al ver a Hinata empuñando Samehada sin problema y Naruto del presente explicó:

-Le dije a Samehada que Hinata la empuñara sin problemas. Mi espada me comentó que su dueño anterior no le permitía darle a alguien más su espada-explicó Naruto del presente.

-Eso no lo sabía. En mi era, Killer Bee se quedó con la espada, pero no sé como la usaba-recordó Naruto del futuro.

En ese instante, salieron la familia Uchiha y Boruto miró a Sarada. Sabía que había llegado la hora de revelar su relación sentimental y prepararse para huir.

-¡SU ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR, ES HORA DE REVELAR ALGO QUE SARADA Y YO LES HEMOS OCULTADO POR UN TIEMPO Y YA NO TENEMOS QUE OCULTAR!-comentó Boruto en voz alta.

Todos voltearon y Sarada se paró frente a todos, junto con Boruto.

-¿Lo dices tú o lo digo yo?-preguntó Boruto a su novio.

-Quiero decirlo yo-pidió Sarada.

Sarada se preparó y soltó de golpe la verdad.

-Boruto y yo tenemos una relación sentimental-reveló a los presentes.

Todos los que desconocían la verdad abrieron los ojos sorpresivamente.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-gritó sorpresivamente Sasuke del futuro.

-¡KYAAA, FELICIDADES!-chilló Sakura del futuro emocionada.

-¡MI NIÑO ENCONTRÓ A SU VERDADERO AMOR!-exclamó feliz Hinata del futuro por su hijo.

-¡BORUTO, FELICIDADES!-sonrió Hinata del presente muy contenta.

-Eso no me la esperaba-admitió Itachi.

Sasuke del futuro sacó un potente Raikiri negro (porque tenía Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos Ying) y Boruto se preparó para huir.

-¡ESTE SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO DÍA DE TU VIDA!-exclamó Sasuke del futuro con su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y su Rinnegan activado.

Sasuke del presente también activó un Chidori y su Mangekyo Sharingan.

-¡VOY A MATARTE POR PROFANAR A MI HIJA!-exclamó soltando su furia el Uchiha.

-¡PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO!-finalizó Boruto y se echó a correr.

Boruto era perseguido por ambos Sasukes por toda la aldea. Era la segunda vez que tenía que huir por su vida por maniacos furiosos (la primera fue su hermana).

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ BORUTO!-gritó Sasuke del futuro.

Ya fuera de la aldea, Sasuke del futuro activaba su Amaterasu y Boruto lo desviaba con la Rotación Celestial.

-¡PODEMOS HABLAR COMO PERSONAS CIVILIZADAS!-exclamó Boruto corriendo.

-¡NUNCA, ERES IGUAL DE PROBLEMÁTICO QUE TU PADRE!-respondió Sasuke del presente.

Los ninjas del futuro perseguían a los furiosos Uchiha. Chouchou comía dangos y vio apresurada a su mejor amiga, a quién no veía en un mes.

-¡SARADA! ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-preguntó algo preocupada.

-¡MIS DOS PAPÁS QUIEREN ASESINAR A BORUTO!-le explicó apresurada.

Chouchou decidió no perderse del chisme y fue a ver como se desarrollaba esto.

-¡KYAAA, AL FIN SON NOVIOS!-chilló emocionada la Akamichi.

-¡TÚ LO SABÍAS!-exclamó apenada la Uchiha.

-No, pero me imaginé que ibas a terminar con él. Eso de espiar a tu enamorado es de enamoradas desesperadas-opinó Chouchou.

La chica morena sintió que sus dos orejas fueron jaladas por las dos Hinatas que se sintieron ofendidas por la declaración de Chouchou.

-¡NO HAY NADA DE MALO EN ESPIAR INOCENTEMENTE AL CHICO QUE TE GUSTA!-señalaron ambas Hinatas con un aura de muerte.

-¡NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN, LADIES UZUMAKIS!-se disculpó adolorida la gordita.

Mientras tanto, Boruto estaba acorralado. Ambos Uchihas tenían su Susanoo perfecto y disparaban su flecha especial.

-¡MUERE!-dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos Sasukes.

Boruto veía su vida pasar frente a él. La desesperación era tanta que un portal en negativo se activó y se tragó ambas flechas del Susanoo.

-¿Qué significa esto?-dijo sorprendido Sasuke.

De repente, el Susanoo comenzó a deshacerse y los dos Sasukes no podían mantenerlo en pie.  
Naruto del presente empuñaba en alto a Samehada y estaba en su máxima capacidad.

-Guau, Samehada es increíble-se asombró Naruto del presente.

Los dos Uchihas quedaron debilitados por el robo de chakra y miraron a las dos Sakuras mirándolo asesinamente.

-¡CASI MATAN AL NOVIO DE SU HIJA! ¡PREPÁRENSE PARA CONOCER LO QUE ES EL DOLOR!-dijeron furiosas las dos pelirrosadas.

En la Aldea de la Lluvia, Nagato y sus Seis Caminos del Dolor estornudaron.  
Por más de 5 minutos, se oyeron dos gritos de desesperación y sufrimiento físico. Ambos Uchihas quedaron con un pequeño fantasma saliendo de su cuerpo y con muchos golpes.

-Pobre Sasuke, al fin no fui el golpeado-sonrió Naruto del presente tomando un video para el recuerdo, junto con el otro Naruto.

Boruto temblaba de miedo porque casi no la vuelve a contar. Se agarró de Sarada por la tensión del momento y le dijo.

-¡NO DEJES QUE TU PADRE SE ACERQUE A MÍ!-exclamó temblando del miedo y su Byakugan estaba activo.

Ambas Hinata y Himawari son las únicas que vieron todo de lejos y contemplaron el Ninjutsu de Espacio-Tiempo de Boruto por el Byakugan. Más tarde lo hablarían con Naruto del futuro.


	18. Chapter 18

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 18 PIJAMADA DE CHICAS Y DESCUBRIENDO EL ROSTRO DE KAKASHI

OTAKUfire: Lee y Tenten no iniciarían de inmediato una relación, pero si se daría lentamente. Los Exámenes Chunin inician en el siguiente capítulo. Se revelara lo de Itachi y Naruto después de la Invasión de Orochimaru. Danzô morirá en la Invasion a manos de Sasuke del futuro y Hiruzen. Homura y Hotaru no son peligrosos sin la ayuda de Danzô y serán relevados por Tsunade al asumir el poder y serán sumamente amenazados para no decir la verdad de todo si se quedan callados. Permanecerán en esa linea temporal hasta poco antes de que Naruto del presente se vaya de entrenamiento.

Zafir09: Que bueno que te haya gustado. Hay más sorpresas por delante.

Emperor92: Espero que te guste este capítulo.

Alex601: No le atinaste a ningún personaje. Sí es mujer y será vital en la historia. Los Hermanos de la Arena aparecerán en el capitulo 19.

Las kunoichis adolescentes de la Aldea de la Hoja, junto con Hanabi y Himawari, celebraban una pijamada especial en la casa de Hinata del presente.

-Gracias por invitarnos a tu casa Hinata. Admito que tu casa es más lujosa que la mía-opinó Ino.

-Incluso es más bonita que el Compuesto Akamichi del futuro-opinó también Chouchou.

Las chicas prepararon sus pijamas y comenzaron a platicar sobre cosas triviales. Pero Chouchou quería saber los detalles jugosos sobre su noviazgo.

-Sarada, cuéntame ¿cómo fue tu primer beso con Boruto?-dijo sonriendo socarronamente.

Sarada se sonrojó y no pudo evitar recordar ese momento donde se sinceraron y tuvieron su primer beso.

-No fue premeditado. Estábamos solos y una cosa llevo a la otra y nos terminamos besándonos y perdimos el control de nuestros cuerpos-contó Sarada soñadora.

Todas tenían corazones en los ojos por el momento romántico contado.

-¡BORUTO ES TAN ROMÁNTICO!-dijo muy emocionada Himawari.

-Boruto es igualito a Naruto-opinó Hinata.

Ino no tenía ese chisme del noviazgo de Naruto con Hinata y quería información muy detallada.

-Hablando de novios, cuéntame ¿cómo se declaró Naruto?-preguntó de forma acusadora.

-B-bueno, yo...-iba a explicar la Hyuga, pero fue interrumpida.

-Lo tengo todo grabado en mi cámara todo el momento-habló Sarada.

Hinata estaba avergonzada y quería arrebatarle la cámara a su futura nuera.

-¡NO SARADA, NO LE MUESTRES NADA A INO!-.

-¡QUIERO VER!-pidió Hanabi curiosa.

Hinata fue detenida y amarrada por todas. Su boca fue tapada por Sakura y Sarada instaló la cámara en la televisión. Rememoraron la escena donde Naruto se declaró en su cita fuera de la aldea.

-¡AAAAAAW, ESO FUE LO MÁS ROMÁNTICO QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!-chilló Himawari.

-¡PARECE UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR!-secundó Hanabi.

-Que envidia, si he de conocer al que Inojin me dijo que sería mi futuro marido, espero que sea romántico conmigo-suspiró con algo de celos la Yamamaka.

Hinata usó el Puño Suave y se desamarró de sus ataduras.

-¡ESO FUE PRIVADO!-reclamó avergonzada Hinata.

-Puedes quedarte con la copia como recuerdo-le propuso Sarada.

-De acuerdo-suspiró Hinata apenada.

Mientras tanto, Boruto dormía con un fuerte y una armadura de cubetas y tenía su Byakugan activo. Hinata del futuro fue a ver a su hijo, quién estaba traumado por la persecución de ambos Sasukes.

-Hijito, no te preocupes. Los dos Sasukes no te van a molestar-sonrió la Uzumaki maternalmente.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-le dijo con miedo el pequeño rubio.

-Porque les advertí que si algo te llega a suceder los dejaría como eunucos-sonrió enfermizamente dulce la señora Uzumaki.

Flashback

Sasuke del presente y del futuro se hallaban minutos antes de la conversación de Hinata del futuro y Boruto en el patio trasero de la Mansión Uzumaki-Namikaze. Habían hecho un acuerdo para asesinar al rubio para que no tocara a su hija.  
Sasuke activó su Rinnegan para asegurar que no hubiera trampas. Pero no contaba con una habilidad mas poderosa que el mismo Rinne Sharingan de Kaguya: Instinto maternal.  
Sasuke del presente pisó en un lugar que no debía y un sello de gravedad lo ancló al suelo.

-¡MALDICIÓN, NO PUEDO MOVERME!-maldijo Sasuke del presente.

Sasuke del futuro estaba impresionado por la trampa. Ese sello era muy discreto y ni su Rinnegan fue capaz de verlo. Quien lo haya puesto es un genio o un loco por las trampas.

-Bansho Tensei-susurró Sasuke del futuro.

El camino Deva sacó al pequeño Sasuke de allí y se alejó de la trampa.

-Me recuerda al mundo de gravedad aumentada de Kaguya. Naruto hizo un buen sello y no es el único en este lugar-dijo el Uchiha del futuro.

De repente una espiral se formó del suelo tomando desprevenidos a los dos Uchihas y varias Agujas Senbon se clavaron en áreas precisas de su cuerpo para paralizarlos.  
Hinata Uzumaki en pijama salió al patio y miró a ambos Sasukes tendidos en el suelo. Los miraba algo molesta y con el Byakugan activo.

-Sé porque están aquí y no pasarán de aquí. Aquí no tienen poder-les dijo autoritariamente la Uzumaki.

-¿Qué sentirías si tu hija fuera pretendida por un ladrón de niñas?-le preguntó Sasuke del futuro molesto.

-Solo si es un mal sujeto. Pero mi hija y la tuya saben elegir a sus parejas. Conozco bien a mi hijo y no va a lastimar a tu hija. Tú, en cambio, la has hecho sufrir más toda su vida-dijo seria la mujer.

Sasuke del futuro nunca pudo estar con su familia porque no tenía cara para hacerlo. No se sentía digno de verlos a la cara después de todo lo que hizo en su juventud. Además, la misión de reconocimiento de las Dimensiones de Kaguya y el origen de los Zetsus Blancos era prioritario para evitar una nueva catástrofe como la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

-Los dejaré ir, pero si vuelven a tratar de amenazar a mi hijo, me asegurare de hacerles la vasectomía con Samehada-amenazó de forma fría la antigua Hyuga.

Ambos quedaron pálidos porque Hinata era igual a Naruto. Los dos siempre cumplían lo que se proponían y esto no sería la excepción.

Flashback fin

Boruto quedó boquiabierto al saber lo que pasó con su maestro y su otro yo.

-Duerme tranquilo. Sasuke no te tocará un pelo-se despidió la madre de Boruto.

Ahora Boruto entendía como su hermana tenía esa personalidad macabra al enojarse, aunque su hermana es más agresiva por herencia de su abuela Kushina.  
Al día siguiente, Kakashi y ambos Equipos 7 terminaban una misión en la aldea.

-Kakashi sensei, es muy temprano para irnos a casa-reclamó Naruto.

-No hay más misiones por el día de hoy y el día es muy bonito-alegó perezosamente Kakashi.

-Es un holgazán Kakashi sensei-secundó Boruto a su mini padre.

-En realidad es un buen día para tener una cita-abrazó Sarada a Boruto.

Sasuke miraba asesinamente a Boruto y Sakura le dio un pellizco para que no siguiera acosando al hijo de Naruto. Sarada no se dio cuenta y seguía muy acaramelada con Boruto. Su vida no era del todo amorosa y una relación sentimental era muy confortante para ella.

-¡ME OPONGO A NO TENER UNA MISIÓN, PODEMOS HACER UNA DE RANGO S!-alegó Naruto.

-No seas ridículo, aún no tenemos ese nivel-regañó Sakura.

-Bueno, es hora de irme-se despidió Kakashi.

El Jounin abandonó a sus alumnos y Naruto quedó frustrado.

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Boruto.

-No, hay una misión de Clase S que nosotros podemos intentar hacer. Revelar el rostro de Kakashi sensei-sugirió Naruto.

-Es perfecto para este día sin nada que hacer-aceptó Sasuke.

Aunque Sarada quería pasar tiempo con su novio, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el asunto.

-Es curioso, mi padre jamás pudo obtener alguna información sobre el rostro del Sexto Hokage. Es el misterio científico del futuro-recordó Mitsuki.

-Nosotros cumpliremos ese cometido-aseguró Naruto del presente.

Al mismo tiempo de eso, Himawari iba con su mamá por la aldea. En eso, vio a Kakashi quitándose la máscara y poniéndose maquillaje y una peluca para cambiar su identidad.

-Mami, mira es el Sexto Hokage con un lindo disfraz-señaló la niña despacito.

Hinata del futuro vio al sujeto y lo reconoció a la perfección. Era el fotógrafo que según les quería ayudar a fotografiar al Sexto Hokage en su niñez, pero ahora entendió que siempre se trató de él.

-Hmp, vamos a avisarle a tu padre sobre ésto-le dijo Hinata del futuro apresurada.

Mientras tanto, Kakashi bajo la identidad de Sukea, se presentó a los chicos con voz alterada.

-Quizás yo pueda ayudarles-sonrió Sukea.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Boruto.

-Mi nombre es Sukea y soy un famoso fotógrafo en las Naciones Elementales-se presentó el falso fotógrafo.

Mitsuki no era el más listo del futuro Equipo 7 para nada. El hombre se le hacía sospechosamente conocido y dudaba de su credibilidad.

-¿Por qué desea ayudarnos, señor?-preguntó muy sospechoso el hijo de Orochimaru.

-Es que revelar el rostro de un ninja tan importante como Kakashi Hatake sería la revelación del momento-comentó el fotógrafo.

Los dos Equipos 7 iniciarían el intento de desenmascarar a su sensei, sin que supieran que Kakashi estaba a un paso delante de ellos siempre, o eso pensaba él.  
Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke del futuro fueron notificados por este asunto.

-¡ENTONCES ESA VEZ NOS ENGAÑO ESE HOLGAZÁN!-gritó iracunda la chica pelirrosada.

-Por eso nos salió tan mal esa vez. Apuesto a que ellos planearon que el Equipo Gai interfiriera esa vez y también el porque era un clon de sombra-dedujo Sasuke del futuro.

-Creo que esta es la oportunidad de jugarle la vuelta y traer esa información al futuro-comentó Hinata del futuro.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-preguntó Himawari.

-Tú serás la que nos ayudará más-sonrió el rubio del futuro a su hija.

Los Equipos 7 intentaron de todo para desenmascarar a su sensei, pero fracasaban miserablemente. Pero el Equipo 8 y los Equipos 10 del presente y del futuro iniciaron un plan elaborado para quitarle la máscara a Kakashi.  
Al igual que en la linea del tiempo original, Hinata llamó a Kakashi porque había una mujer ahogada en el río. El peliblanco no le dio respiración boca a boca y decidió llevarla al hospital. Chouji y Chouchou usaron el Tanque de Bala Humana contra Kakashi y este los iba esquivando. Ino trató de usar la Posesión de mente, pero para su mala suerte una lagartija se cruzó en su camino y la poseyó en su lugar. Inojin rodeó a Kakashi con sus animales de tinta y sirvió como distracción para que Shikadai y Shikamaru usaran la posesión de sombras en él.

-Maldición-.

Pero el plan de contingencia de Kakashi se llevó a cabo y Tenten, Lee y Neji salvaron la identidad de Kakashi, revelando ser solo un clon de sombra.

-¡SOLO ERA UN CLON DE SOMBRA!-maldijo Naruto del presente.

-¡SIEMPRE LO SUPO TODO EL TIEMPO!-señaló Sakura del presente consternada.

-Lo siento, pero no pudimos hacer nada-suspiró el falso fotógrafo por el fracaso de la misión.

Kakashi se fue del lugar. Naruto y Hinata del presente junto con Boruto fueron a la casa del Séptimo Hokage. Allí Naruto del futuro abrazaba emocionado a Himawari.

-¡QUÉ BIEN, LO LOGRASTE HIMA!-felicitó Naruto del futuro a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Hinata del presente dudosa.

-Himawari logró obtener una foto de Kakashi-reveló Naruto del futuro.

-!¿QUEEEEEE?!-exclamaron sorprendidos los chicos.

-Himawari vio a Kakashi disfrazarse y hacerse pasar por el fotógrafo que estuvo con ustedes-contó Hinata del futuro.

-¡ENTONCES KAKASHI SENSEI NOS VIO LA CARA DE IDIOTAS TODO EL TIEMPO!-gritó furioso Naruto del presente.

-Así es. Pero ideé que Himawari al ser una niña sería la opción más ideal para perseguir a Kakashi-les dijo Sasuke del futuro serio.

-¿Por qué Himawari?-preguntó Boruto confundido.

-Kakashi no pondría atención a la cosa más insignificante en el área donde estaba él, mientras se concentraba en su misión de no revelar su identidad-sonrió orgulloso Naruto del futuro.

Flashback

Mientras, Naruto del futuro intentaba hacer que Kakashi se quitara la máscara con los dangos, nadie sospechaba que la pequeña Himawari estuviera camuflada entre un montón de girasoles frente al lugar. La Uzumaki estaba vestida como un girasol y andaba una cámara de alta definición directa del futuro.  
Cuando Kiba echó a perder el plan de Naruto y todos se distrajeron por las palomas, Himawari tenía otro ángulo de vista. Tomó una ráfaga de imágenes y logró obtener el rostro misterioso de Kakashi por fin.

Flashback fin

Boruto, Hinata y Naruto del presente vieron sorprendidos a Himawari. Nadie adivinaría que había otro elemento agregado a la misión y tuvo éxito.  
Himawari les enseñó la foto que imprimió en una tienda y contemplaron el bello rostro de Kakashi.

-Guau, es muy guapo-dijo Hinata del presente sorprendida.

-No está nada mal-opinó Boruto.

-Si las mujeres de la aldea vieran esto, sería enormemente catastrófico-opinó Naruto del presente.

Naruto del futuro tuvo un retorno de su lado travieso y malvado que caracteriza al otro Naruto.

-Sería una lástima que alguien tuviera esta foto en sus manos y la distribuyera por toda la aldea-sonrió de forma malvada el rubio Hokage.

Todos entendieron el plan de Naruto del futuro y Boruto quedó impresionado del lado bromista de su padre.

-Pero, ¿quién sería lo suficientemente chismosa para propagar esta imagen a todos en la aldea?-preguntó Hinata del presente dudosa.

Todos se dispusieron a pensar en alguien así y llegaron a la única persona que cumplía con esas características.

-Ino-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Kakashi iba muy despreocupado por la Aldea de la Hoja a comprar una edición especial del manga Icha Icha. Pero lo extraño es que muchas mujeres estaban murmurando sonrojadas sobre él.

-Es él-.

-Es el chico guapo-.

-¿Estará soltero?-.

Kakashi terminó sus compras y cuando salió de la tienda, una multitud de chicas lo esperaban fuera.

-¡ES KAKASHI HATAKE!-chillaron las chicas fangirls.

Había un letrero con varias frases como TE AMO, HAZME UN HIJO, SOY TODA TUYA, entre otras. Pero había una foto con su rostro descubierto y eso hizo palidecer a Kakashi.

-¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL QUE ME TOMÓ ESA FOTO?!-gritó entre histérico y asustado.

-¡ATRÁPENLO!-gritó una de las mujeres.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron las peores que Kakashi sufrió en su vida. Naruto del presente y Boruto se carcajeaban por la situación de Kakashi.


	19. Chapter 19

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 19 ENCUENTRO CON MAPACHES MALÉVOLOS, GENIOS HYUGAS AMARGADOS Y CEJUDOS EXCENTRICOS

joel (Guest): Voy a ponerlas cuando pueda. Ando con poco tiempo libre, pero pensaba avanzarle a esas historias.

Alex601: Kakashi del futuro sufrirá por haberles mentido a sus ex alumnos en su momento. Sobre la chica misteriosa vas a saberlo en cuanto la describa: Conocía bien a Itachi y Sasuke, es amable con todo el mundo y es Uchiha.

OTAKUFire: Tenía que poner lo de la cara de Kakashi. Estaba en el tiempo justo para escribir sobre ello. La invasión tiene que ocurrir, pero se dará más ventaja a los de Konoha. Sasuke será marcado, pero tengo una contramedida sugerida por un lector que será efectiva. Todos sabemos que el emo es un uke. Ya están los principios de los Exámenes Chunin y el próximo capítulo dara inicio como tal. Rock Lee si tratará de ligar con Sakura, pero obviamente ya está ocupada (aunque ni soltera le daría una oportunidad). Tal vez Tenten se moleste un poco, pero no demasiado. Neji es muy frío en ese momento para tener esa clase de sentimientos, pero voy a ver si quiero meter eso.

Emperor92: No te preocupes, trataré de sacar lo más rápido que pueda en mi tiempo libre. Hasta noviembre salgo de vacaciones y aumentaré mi tiempo para escribir.

Zafir09: Voy a jugar con esa sugerencia cuando los Jounin se reúnan.

Un mes después de la sorpresiva revelación de la identidad de Kakashi, ya se estaban sembrando las bases para una nueva edición de los Exámenes Chunin.  
Sasuke del presente, junto con Sarada e Itachi se recuperaban después de un transplante de ojos realizado por Shizune, Tsunade y Sakura del futuro. Sakura del presente, ambas Hinatas, junto con Ino asistieron la cirugía para mayor éxito. El Byakugan servía mucho para esta situación y obtener tres Mangekyo Sharingan Eternos de forma segura.  
Sarada tenía su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno de flor con su estrella de seis puntas, pero en el ojo izquierdo poseía el ojo de Itachi dándole un centro de una Shuriken de tres puntas. Su ojo derecho era similar, pero en el centro tenía el átomo característico de su padre.  
Sasuke tenía su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno de átomo, pero su ojo derecho tenía un ojo de Itachi similar al de su otro yo. El ojo izquierdo, en cambio estaba con el centro de flor con su estrella de seis puntas, producto de Sarada  
Itachi, quien ya estaba en tratamiento médico de su enfermedad con un buen pronóstico, había recuperado su visión original y se volvió extremadamente poderoso, incluso más que cuando su versión del universo de los ninja del futuro estaba como un revivido de la Resucitación del Mundo Impuro.  
El Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno del prodigio Uchiha era su Shuriken de tres puntas, pero su centro del ojo izquierdo era el ojo de Sasuke dándole el fondo de átomo. Su ojo derecho tenía su centro de flor con estrella de 6 puntas, cortesía de Sarada.  
La recuperación fue exitosa y fue justo a tiempo para que Sasuke y Sarada fueran inscritos en los Exámenes Chunin.  
Sasuke del futuro se reunió con su otro yo en privado. Había llegado la hora de potenciar su ojo izquierdo al máximo nivel.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó el Uchiha joven.

-Como sabes, el futuro Naruto le dio acceso total al poder del Naruto de esta época con ayuda de Jiraiya, quién le dio la llave para su sello. No debes quedarte atrás y ponerte a su mismo nivel-le informó Sasuke del futuro.

El Sasuke del futuro activó su Rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo y Sasuke miró algo emocionado.

-Cuando dijiste que llegaré al máximo nivel, ¿te referías al Rinnegan?-comentó algo deseoso por la posibilidad de evolucionar aún más su ojo.

-Así es, solo tú tienes la posibilidad de evolucionar tu ojo, o en su debido caso que Naruto se llegara a apoderarse de un Mangekyo Sharingan y de tus células-explicó Sasuke del futuro.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó el pequeño pelinegro.

-Solo hay dos formas de obtener Rinnegan. Una es consumir el fruto de chakra de un Shinju, lo cual existe en otros planetas y queda totalmente descartado. La otra opción más viable es que seas transmigrante de Indra y obtengas chakra y células del transmigrante de Ashura-explicó Snape, digo Sasuke del futuro.

-Entonces ni Sarada ni Itachi son capaces de obtener el Rinnegan-comentó el joven Sasuke.

-El único que hipotéticamente podría lograrlo es Naruto. Si llegara a implantarse un Mangekyo Sharingan y robarte tus células y tu chakra, podría ser capaz de hacerlo-dedujo el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Y por qué solo tienes un Rinnegan?-.

-El Sabio de los Seis Caminos me lo dio, pero no tengo las células de Naruto. Por eso solo lo desperté en un solo ojo-contó el pelinegro mayor.

El Sasuke mayor tocó a su otro yo y le concedió el Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos guardado en él. No se sintió nada y el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha evolucionó a Rinnegan.

-Esta visión supera al Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, solo un ojo es impresionante-sintió el pequeño Uchiha el inmenso poder.

-Cuando me vaya, te encomiendo que ese ojo no caiga en manos de Akatsuki. Será vital para el futuro-sonrió el Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke del futuro le explicó a su otro yo todos los poderes que acarrea tener el Rinnegan y se sintió abrumado.  
Así pasó unos días más. Naruto y Hinata del presente caminaban por la aldea, junto con Boruto y el futuro Equipo 8. En eso se toparon a Sakura del presente junto a Sarada y Mitsuki.

-Hola chicos. Espero que estén listos para los Exámenes Chunin-saludó Mitsuki.

-Ya lo creo, patearemos el trasero de todos allí-sonrió Naruto confiado.

En ese instante, una roca cuadrada seguía a Naruto y él notó que era más falsa que los pechos de Sakura.

-Sal de ahí. Ese disfraz es horrible-señaló Naruto muy fastidiado.

Del disfraz salió un pequeño humo y se oyó toses de varios niños.

-Cof, cof. A la próxima no usaremos tanta pólvora-tosió Konohamaru.

Se reveló en el humo a Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon, Hanabi y Himawari. Los ninjas del futuro reconocieron a la perfección a Konohamaru y Moegi.

-¡HOLA JEFE!-saludó el pequeño Sarutobi.

Konohamaru notó que un chico era muy similar a Naruto.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HAY DOS JEFES?!-señaló sorprendido Naruto.

-Hermano, hola-saludó Himawari a Boruto.

-¡ES KONOHAMARU SENSEI!-exclamaron el Equipo 7 del futuro.

-¿Sensei?-preguntó extrañado el castaño.

-Konohamaru, acuérdese de que le dije que vengo del futuro y que soy la hija de Naruto. Usted es el sensei de mi hermano mayor y de ellos dos-señaló Himawari.

-¡CREÍ QUE ESTABAS INVENTÁNDOLO!-dijo consternado Konohamaru.

-Moegi sensei, es un gusto verla-saludó Inojin en representación del Equipo 10.

-¿Soy su maestra en el futuro?-cuestionó sorprendida la chica.

-Así es-afirmó Chouchou.

-¿Y qué soy yo?-preguntó Udon.

-Es el maestro de Metal Lee. Está ocupado con unos amigos por ahora-le dijo Shikadai.

Konohamaru no podía negar el parecido de Naruto con sus hijos.

-¿Y con quién se casó el jefe?-preguntó el Sarutobi.

-Conmigo-respondió Hinata.

-Eres la hermana de Hanabi. Eres muy bonita como ella-comentó el castaño.

Hanabi se sonrojó y le dio un golpe en la nuca a su amigo.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEASTE?!-reclamó Konohamaru.

-¡NO DIGAS COSAS VERGONZOSAS!-regañó sonrojada la niña.

Mitsuki levanto la ceja extrañado. Si recordaba bien, la castaña era la tía de Boruto que siempre llegaba para llevarse a Konohamaru después de su entrenamiento. A veces, se peleaban enfrente de ellos de forma infantil y estaban actuando similar que en su era.

-"Hay cosas que no cambian"-opinó para sí mismo.

Terminando de discutir, Konohamaru le habló a su jefe para mostrarle su mejor técnica.

-Jefe, mejoré la técnica que le enseñó-le informó Konohamaru a Naruto.

Naruto se puso nervioso porque sabía a que técnica se refería.

-¡NO LO HAGAS ACÁ, ES PELIGROSA USARLA EN PRESENCIA DE CHICAS!-advirtió severamente Naruto.

Él no le hizo caso y usó el famoso Jutsu Sexy enfrente de todos. Los chicos quedaron sangrando nasalmente, menos Boruto y Naruto del presente. Las chicas, excepto Hinata y Himawari quedaron de piedra.  
Hanabi formó un instinto asesino y Konohamaru se dio cuenta.

-¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!-exclamó listo para golpear a Konohamaru.

-Patitas para que las quiero-.

Konohamaru fue perseguido por una Hanabi furiosa y los demás fueron a perseguirlos para calmarla. Cuando llegaron contemplaron al Sarutobi siendo sostenido por Kankuro de forma amenazante.

-¡SUÉLTAME, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN!-trató de disculparse el castaño.

-¡SUÉLTALO!-suplicó Hanabi preocupada.

-¡SUÉLTALO CARA DE PAYASO!-insultó Naruto a Kankuro.

Shikadai reconoció a esos dos. La rubia era su madre Temari y el marionetista es su tío Kankuro. No podía ver a su tío Gaara, el Quinto Kazekage.

-¡¿PAYASO?!-.

-Solo un rarito con tendencias travestis usaría el maquillaje de su hermana-se burló Naruto del titiritero.

Temari quiso reírse porque el rubio pequeño tenía la enorme valentía de burlarse de su hermano.

-¡VOY A HACERTE MUCHO DAÑO, NIÑO INSOLENTE!-avisó Kankuro dispuesto a atacar a Naruto.

-Detente allí o vas a ser humillado de la peor forma-intervino Sasuke, quién reposaba en un árbol.

-¡SASUKE!-chilló Sakura de la emoción.

-¡KYAAA!-gritó admirada Moegi.

-"No está nada mal"-pensó Temari.

Todas las chicas, menos Hinata, Himawari y Chouchou se emocionaron al ver a galán y talentoso Uchiha. Naruto no se molestó al ver que Hinata atendía a Konohamaru. Ni siquiera prestó atención a Sasuke, y así confirmando que Hinata es la única chica de su generación que no consideró a Sasuke una opción romántica.

-¡NO TE METAS EN NUESTROS ASUNTOS, NIÑO BONITO!-dijo Kankuro molesto.

Sasuke le arrojó una piedra y Kankuro cayó al suelo algo herido.

-¡VAS A PAGAR CARO, INFELIZ!-.

-¡BASTA!-gritó Shikadai.

Los dos se quedaron observando al chico. Temari empezó a tener una extraña sensación familiar con ese niño desconocido. En cierta manera tenía sus ojos y un toque de ella.

-No deben provocar peleas o los van a sacar de los Exámenes Chunin-declaró Hinata tranquilizando a todos.

En ese momento, Gaara apareció para terror de sus hermanos y se transportó frente a ellos.

-Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, Kankuro-regañó Gaara a su hermano.

-Pero ellos...-trató de reclamar Kankuro.

-Cállate o te mató-dijo muy fríamente el chico con ojos de mapache.

Gaara se interesó en las habilidades de Sasuke y decidió que sería bueno para probar su existencia.

-Eres muy bueno, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Sasuke Uchiha-.

Naruto del presente sintió un poderoso chakra del chico y Kurama le avisó sobre la causa.

-Ese niño es un jinchuriki como tú. Lleva al estúpido Mapache de una Cola, Shukaku-dijo algo molesto el zorro.

-Es como yo, pero siento mucho odio dentro de él-dijo algo preocupado el rubio.

-Asegúrate que sepa quien es el que manda. Los jinchurikis de Shukaku están locos y se creen invencibles. Dale una razón para que ponga su atención sobre tí-le dijo Kurama.

Naruto salió de su paisaje mental y decidió llamar la atención del futuro Kazekage.

-¿Quieres saber mi nombre?-preguntó Naruto.

-No me interesa-comentó secamente el pelirrojo.

-Es una lastima, dile a Shukaku que Kurama le va a dar la paliza de su vida-le avisó Naruto.

En la mente de Gaara, Shukaku estaba muy furioso. Frente a él se encontraba el jinchuriki de su hermano presumido Kurama y le iba a hacer mucho daño por su afrenta.

-¡MATA A ESE MUCHACHO, ES DEMASIADO PELIGROSO PARA TU EXISTENCIA!-ordenó Shukaku.

Gaara obedeció y sacó una ola de arena dirigida a Naruto. El Uzumaki usó una técnica que nadie había visto en años. Un destello amarillo se vio y apareció detrás de Gaara. Un brazo de chakra rojo apareció y golpeó con mucha fuerza al jinchuriki de Shukaku y su arena no fue capaz de bloquearlo.  
Gaara se estrelló contra la pared y salió algo dolido. Temari y Kankuro quedaron con la boca abierta.

-El jinchuriki del Nueve Colas te dice a tí, jinchuriki del Una Cola, que no te metas conmigo o con mis amigos o pagarás caro-sentenció Naruto con ojos rojos.

-¡TÚ VAS A PROBAR MI EXISTENCIA NUEVE COLAS!-sonrió malvadamente el pelirrojo.

Temari y Kankuro estaban muy aterrados por Naruto. A simple vista parecía un tarado, pero lo subestimaron por completo. Si tenía al Nueve Colas, era 9 veces más peligroso que su hermano. Lo extraño es que nadie le tenía miedo entre los espectadores e incluso era respetado.

-Naruto, te has robado el show-bromeó Sasuke.

-Naruto, ese es el nombre de quien voy a matar-dijo muy loco Gaara.

-Naruto Uzumaki para tí. Eso fue una pequeña muestra del poder que mi amigo Kurama comparte conmigo. Dice que Shukaku nunca progresará si sigue de espantaniños-dio el mensaje el rubio.

Dentro de Gaara, Shukaku estaba que se moría del coraje. Kurama siempre lo regañaba por ser un abusivo y se burlaba de nuevo por su número de colas.

-Temari, Kankuro, vámonos de acá o los mato a ambos-amenazó el chico.

Los hermanos de Gaara lo siguieron con miedo, pero Temari no pudo evitar ver a Shikadai de nuevo. Él Nara se dio cuenta de que ella sospechaba de él, y no la culpaba porque era muy inteligente.

-Shikadai, esa era tu mamá, ¿verdad?-dijo Sarada reconociendo a la chica.

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata del presente voltearon a ver sorprendidos al ver a Shikadai. Había algo de similitudes entre ambos.

-Sí, ella es la esposa de mi padre Shikamaru-confirmó el Nara.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, YA ME IMAGINO AL VAGO DE SHIKAMARU AL VER QUE ESA CHICA APRETADA ES SU FUTURA ESPOSA!-se burló Naruto ante la suerte de su amigo.

-¡MI MAMÁ NO ES UNA APRETADA!-dijo enojado el Nara.

-No mientas, siempre te quejas de que tu mamá es aterradora-le recordó Inojin.

-Lo admito, es muy problemática y apretada, pero es cariñosa en el fondo-suspiró Shikadai.

Pronto llegaron los Exámenes Chunin y los Equipos 7 se reunieron para llegar a la Academia. Kakashi los esperó a la entrada y los saludó.

-Hola chicos, que bueno que llegaron todos reunidos-saludó el peliblanco aún con su máscara.

-No hace falta que tenga esa máscara. Todos sabemos como es su cara-le señaló Naruto orgulloso de que su futura hija haya conseguido revelar su identidad.

-Lo hago por mi seguridad personal, si me quito la máscara corro el riesgo de ser perseguido por las fans locas-suspiró agotado el peliblanco de varios días de acoso.

(Nota: El acoso a Kakashi fue igual que al Calamardo guapo).

-Eso le pasa por jugar con nosotros, sensei-señaló muy enojada Sakura.

-Bueno, como sea. Me da gusto que lleguen todos, si alguien hubiera faltado, se habría prohibido que sus compañeros hicieran los Exámenes Chunin-les avisó Kakashi.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la declaración de Kakashi. Lo bueno es que no pasó esa situación. Kakashi los dejó y se adentraron al edificio.  
Cuando llegaron, observaron que unos ninjas pusieron un genjutsu en la pared que cambiaba el número de la habitación.

-Chicos, vámonos lejos de aquí. Es una trampa-advirtió Sasuke.

Todos le hicieron caso, pero la coartada de Sasuke fue echada a perder por Rock Lee, quién reveló de forma tonta el genjutsu.

-Eres un tonto, revelaste el filtro. Ahora habrá competencia-regañó Mitsuki.

Tenten y Neji miraban enojados al cejudo y el chico sintió que lo arruinó todo.

-No importa, vamos a ser Chunin cueste lo que cueste-aseguró Sarada.

Naruto miró detenidamente a Neji. Aunque la otra Hinata decía cuanto quería a su primo, le advirtió de que antes era un cobarde que se escudaba en una filosofía fatalista del destino. Boruto también lo reconoció por las fotos de su madre en su casa.

-Oye tú, eres el novato de este año-le dijo Neji a Sasuke.

-Así es, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-Neji Hyuga-.

-Sasuke Uchiha, espero enfrentarme contigo-le dijo el Hyuga arrogante.

Naruto iba a llamar la atención de Neji para ponerlo en el buen camino e iba a usar su egocentrismo en su contra.

-Hola, ¿quieres saber mi nombre?-preguntó Naruto.

-No, perdedor-dijo despectivamente Neji.

-Bueno, que más da. Chicos, vamos a retirarnos y dejemos al engreído criado de Hinata-les dijo a todos de forma burlona.

Tenten y Lee se alejaron de Neji por su seguridad. La frase "Criado de Hinata" fue lo peor que le podían haber dicho al Hyuga.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS ME LLAMASTE?!-gritó furioso el ojiperla.

-¡CRIADO, SIRVIENTE, EL GATO DE HINATA! ¡APARTE DE ENGREÍDO, SORDO!-le respondió el rubio haciendo cabrear más al castaño.

-¡VAS A PAGAR CARO, PERDEDOR!-.

Neji se abalanzó contra Naruto, pero el rubio usó otra vez el Jutsu del Dios del Trueno Volador. Neji no vio el puñetazo al hígado propinado al Hyuga a toda velocidad.  
Lee estaba sorprendido por la velocidad usada por Naruto, la cual era superior a la suya. Neji no podía creer que haya sido sorprendido con la guardia baja y ese golpe fue muy doloroso. El rubio se encargó de insertar una pequeña dosis del chakra de Kurama en su estado crudo dándole dolor extra.

-He escuchado mucho sobre el prodigio Hyuga. Eres un genio en el Puño Suave, pero dejas demasiado que desear como persona. Los cobardes que se escudan en el destino me enferman-le dijo muy directo el Uzumaki.

Eso enfadó a Neji, pero el dolor no lo dejaba reaccionar. Tenten estaba algo preocupada por su compañero, pero algo en su interior le decía que eso le bajaría los zumos a su compañero.

-¡ESO FUE IMPRESIONANTE, A PARTIR DE AHORA SERÁS MI MAYOR RIVAL!-exclamó Lee.

-¡NEJI ESTÁ TIRADO EN EL SUELO Y SOLO TE IMPORTA UNA RIVALIDAD!-regañó Tenten.

-Neji atacó y él se defendió, aunque me extraña que conozca sobre lo de su status como miembro de la Rama Secundaria-respondió Lee.

-Eso es porque soy el novio de Hinata-les reveló Naruto.

Eso dejó consternado a Neji, quién se levantaba con dificultad.

-Un ninja fuera del clan es el novio de Lady Hinata. ¿Cómo pudo Lord Hyuga permitir esto?-dijo fuera de sí Neji.

-No te interesa, al cabo soy un perdedor sin talento-le dijo Naruto.

Después de ésto, Naruto y los demás se fueron dejando intrigado y furioso a Neji. Boruto platicaba con su futuro padre sobre ello.

-¿Por qué actuaste así con el tío Neji?-.

-Tú mamá me contó que en esta época, Neji estaba en el mal camino y yo lo vencí. Voy a demostrarle que el destino no manda en nuestras vidas-le aseguró Naruto.

-Quiero ver cuando eso ocurra-sonrió Boruto.

Más tarde, Lee los alcanzó y les dijo:

-¡CHICOS, QUIERO DECIRLES ALGO!-gritó el cejudo.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

Lee llegó enfrente de Sakura y le besó la mano caballerosamente.

-¡OH DULCE DAMA!, ¡¿ME HARÍA EL HONOR DE SALIR CONMIGO?!-.

-Lo siento, pero soy novia de Sasuke-le respondió Sakura entre apenada y acosada.

Eso rompió el corazón del chico, pero no se rindió.

-¡SASUKE, TE DESAFÍO A UN DUELO POR LA MANO DE SAKURA!-exclamó Lee seguro.

Sarada estaba un poco irritada por la similitud entre Metal y Rock Lee, pero sería interesante como su padre defendía el honor de su madre en un duelo.  
Sasuke y Lee se reunieron en un lugar espacioso para pelear. Sasuke activó su Sharingan normal y el chico con xpandex verde fue a toda velocidad a golpear a Sasuke. El Uchiha había tenido la oportunidad de entrenar con la velocidad de su otro yo. Ambos shinobis estaban igualados, pero Sasuke podía ver los movimientos en cámara lenta y empezó a copiar algunas bases para su taijutsu.  
En un descuido, Lee golpeó en la quijada a Sasuke con una patada y se posicionó detrás de él.

-No importa si puedes ver todo rápido, si tu cuerpo no reacciona a tiempo es inútil-le dijo Lee.

-Quería ver tus movimientos para verlos a detalle, zoquete-sonrió Sasuke.

El Uchiha activó su Rinnegan aprovechando que Lee no lo veía a la cara. Usó su nueva técnica llamada Amenotejikara y ambos cambiaron de lugares. Lee no podía creer que esto pasará y Sasuke susurró:

-Shinra Tensei-.

Lee fue lanzado hacia arriba y cayó al suelo dejándolo lastimado.

-No vi venir eso, ¿qué clase de Ninjutsu usaste?-preguntó Lee.

-Es un secreto. Me diste una buena batalla-sonrió Sasuke.

-Oye, Sarada. Cura a Rock Lee para que no repercuta en sus resultados en los Exámenes Chunin-le aconsejó Mitsuki.

-Es buena idea-.

Sarada le dio una Palma Curativa a Lee para sanarlo y no quedara huella de su pelea. Sus heridas eran para presentar problemas en el futuro.  
Pero en ese instante, Gai sorprendió a Lee tratando de usar el Loto Primario y le dio un golpe de reprimenda.

-¡TE DIJE QUE DEBES USAR ESA TÉCNICA PARA SALVAR A ALGUIEN QUERIDO O EN CASO DE UNA EXTREMA EMERGENCIA!-regañó severamente Gai.

-¡LO SIENTO GAI SENSEI!-.

-¡CUANDO ESTO TERMINE, CORRERÁS 200 VUELAS EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA!-ordenó Gai como castigo.

-¡ASÍ LO HARÉ SENSEI!-aceptó Lee.

-¡ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TÍ MI AMADO ALUMNO!-.

-¡GAI SENSEI!-.

-¡LEEEE!-.

-¡GAI SENSEI!-.

-¡LEEE!-.

Ambos se abrazaron de forma dudosamente varonil y todos quedaron muy perturbados por eso.

-¡MIS OJOS!-exclamó Sarada espantada.

-Eso es 1000 veces peor que mi padre coqueteando con mi mamá enfrente de nosotros-opinó Boruto asqueado.

-Así menos que salga con él-mencionó frustrada Sakura.


	20. Chapter 20

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capitulo 20 LA PRIMERA ETAPA DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN

Zafir09: En realidad Naruto del presente ya tiene chakra de los Seis Caminos por su otro yo, pero lo potenciará con las Bestias con Cola del presente. El Modo Sabio Sapo debe aprenderlo para contactar a Hagamoro y tener el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Viana D'Ascolli: Sobre Shikatema meteré más tarde porque no es tiempo para conocerse. Gaara entrará en la historia como en el canon con ligeras variaciones.

OTAKUFire: Todas tus respuestas serán contestadas en los próximos capítulos.

Emperor92: La batalla contra Orochi Jackson es en el otro capitulo.

Los dos Equipos 7 llegaron a la sala de Genin aspirantes. Todos se quedaron observándolos de una manera siniestra y amenazantes.

-Hay muchos aspirantes-susurró Sakura algo intimidada.

-No te preocupes, somos más fuertes que ellos-tranquilizó serio Sasuke a su estilo frío.

La pelirrosada recuperó su confianza y se abrazó de Sasuke, para incomodidad de él. En ese instante, Naruto sintió un chakra grande muy similar al suyo. Kurama, en el interior de su carcelero, también identificó ese chakra como muy similar al de Kushina.

-"Naruto, ese chakra cercano es de un Uzumaki"-le informó el zorro.

-"Es cierto, voy a ver donde se encuentra"-.

Naruto miraba con mucha atención a una chica con lentes pelirroja y de ojos rojos con una banda de la Aldea de la Hierba.

-"Se parece un poco a mamá"-pensó Naruto.

Naruto decidió informó a todos de la chica pelirroja y la señaló.

-Chicos, miren a la pelirroja de la Aldea de la Hierba-.

Todos miraron a Karin y solo Mitsuki y Sarada la reconocieron al instante. Sasuke fue informado por su otro yo sobre ella para que él iniciara el equipo de Taka en su tiempo y la pelirroja era su primera integrante.

-Maldición, es mi madrina Karin-comentó sorprendida Sarada.

-Ahora recuerdo que la ayudante de mi padre pertenecía a la Aldea de la Hierba-mencionó Mitsuki.

-Si no supiera que la señora Uchiha es la mamá de Sarada, pensaría que esa chica lo fuera-opinión Boruto.

Sarada se puso nerviosa porque ella misma lo creyó y por culpa de Suigetsu casi se convence de ello. Sakura del futuro estornudó ante la opinión de Boruto.

-Hola-saludó Naruto animadamente.

La chica pelirroja no estaba acostumbrada a los saludos amistosos, pero su ojo de Karura no detectó malicia de su parte.

-H-hola-saludó algo extrañada la chica.

-Siente mi chakra-le pidió Naruto.

Karin accedió y sintió el chakra más cálido y ardiente en su vida. Inspiraba una seguridad muy familiar para ella, como la de su madre.

-Es un chakra similar al mío-dijo impresionada la chica.

-Es que pertenecemos al mismo clan: El legendario clan Uzumaki-le reveló Naruto.

Karin estaba estupefacta ante lo mencionado por el rubio. El rubio le dijo que pertenecía a un clan legendario y en su villa era tratada de la peor forma.

-Somos parientes, no sabía que tuviera familia-dijo la chica sin creérselo aún.

-Por el momento solo soy yo, y la familia de mi primo Boruto, pero seré para ti una especie de primo-sonrió el rubio tendiéndole la mano.

Boruto aprovechó y se presentó ante su probable tía Karin.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, soy Boruto Uzumaki, soy primo de Boruto. Mucho gusto-se presentó caballerosamente Boruto.

-Mucho gusto-respondió la pelirroja.

Sasuke se acercó y la saludó para empezar su equipo.

-Hola soy Sasuke Uchiha, mucho gusto-.

Karin quedó sonrojada por lo guapo que era Sasuke (volvemos a repetir la historia). Sakura se dio cuenta de la reacción de Karin y se interpuso entre ellos.

-Hola, soy Sakura Haruno, NOVIA DE SASUKE-enfatizó la ojijade.

Karin sintió algo de enojo por el comentario y algo de decepción, pero no se rendiría.

-Mucho gusto-dijo algo incómoda.

Sarada sintió la tensión de las chicas y empujó lejos a su futura madre para evitar pelea.

-Hola, soy Sarada Uchiha. Mucho gusto-.

-Y yo soy Mitsuki-le ayudó el chico entendiendo la razón de la intervención de su compañera.

-Espero volver a verlos-dijo Karin sintiéndose que este era el lugar al que verdaderamente pertenecía al lado de sus primos y del chico guapo que acaba de conocer.

Karin se fue a donde estaba su equipo y los chicos vieron entrar al Equipo 10. Ino abrazó a Sasuke únicamente para molestar a Sakura y ambas se miraban con rayos en los ojos.

-¡INO CERDA, TU YA SABES CON QUIÉN TE CASARÁS! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS ENCIMA DE MI HOMBRE, PUERCA?!-reclamó la chica pelirrosa.

-¡PORQUE QUIERO TABLA FRENTONA!-se burló Ino.

-¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES TABLA FRENTONA, RUBIA PUTA?!-le gritó soez Sakura.

-¡OJALA QUE TE MUERAS!-.

-¡OJALÁ QUE TUS FLORES TENGAN PLAGA Y SE LAS COMAN LAS LANGOSTAS!-.

-¡RETRÁCTATE!-reclamó Ino espantada ante el escenario perturbador.

Sasuke tuvo una gota en la nuca. El Equipo 10 del futuro llegó e Inojin contemplaba una clásica escena de pelea verbal entre su madre y Sakura. Esas dos no cambiaran.

(Nota: Si recuerdan Drake y Josh verán que la escena es un homenaje).

-Hola chicos, listos para los Exámenes Chunin-saludó Chouchou.

-Claro que sí, Chouchou-le dijo Sarada a su mejor amiga.

-Solo espero que Boruto no haga trampa-molestó Shikadai.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?!, ¡NO BASTA CON QUE HIMAWARI Y MAMÁ ME LO RECUERDEN!-reclamó molesto Boruto con lágrimas anime.

-Me ganaste con una máquina, eso hasta yo que soy un perezoso lo hubiera hecho-refutó Shikadai.

-Incluso la pequeña Himawari lo llama Boruto Trampas Locas-mencionó Mitsuki.

-¡NO ME SIGAN EMBAUCANDO Y DEJA DE JUNTARTE CON MI PEQUEÑA HERMANA, HOMÚNCULO PEDÓFILO!-regañó Boruto.

En las afueras del Bosque de la Muerte, Orochimaru estornudó. Sentía que alguien mencionaba que alguien cercano a él le decían pederasta como a él.

Justo en ese instante, llegó el Equipo 8, para alegría de Naruto (solo por Hinata).

-Hola chicos, hora de ser Chunin y mi siguiente paso a ser Hokage-dijo determinado Kiba.

-¡NO SERÁS HOKAGE, ESO SERÁ SOBRE MI TUMBA!-exclamaron Sarada y Naruto.

-Ya verán, declararé el día del perro y nadie lo impedirá-dijo Kiba sin hacerles caso.

Hinata salió y saludó a Naruto con un beso frente a todos. Nadie estaba acostumbrado a esa muestra de amor de la Hyuga tímida. Neji que la miraba no podía creer que saliera con un extraño fuera del clan.

-Vamos a dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo-le dijo tranquila la mujer.

-Claro que sí-le devolvió una sonrisa.

En ese momento, un chico peliblanco llegó a ellos y los saludó amenamente.

-Hola, están llamando mucho la atención-.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Soy Kabuto Yakushi. Me gustaría darles información sobre algunos participantes en este examen-les ofreció el peliblanco.

Los Equipos 7 y Hinata recordaron ese nombre. Él provocaría gran parte de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

-"Es el ex sirviente de mi padre"-recordó Mitsuki.

-"Ese sujeto huele a serpientes y apesta a odio"-comentó Kurama a Naruto.

-¿Cómo piensas darnos información sobre los participantes?-preguntó Sasuke.

-En estas tarjetas he acumulado información sobre los participantes como un hobbie-respondió el espía traidor.

-Creí que era tarjetas de duelo de monstruos-bromeó Boruto.

-¡NO PERDERÍA MI TIEMPO EN ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO!-exclamó Kabuto ofendido.

-Dinos algo sobre Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee y Gaara de la Arena-pidió Sakura.

-Ya me diste nombres, no será tan divertido-comentó Kabuto aburrido.

Kabuto les dio la información sobre los tres, de que Lee era solo un usuario de Taijutsu, que Neji era el prodigio Hyuga y que Gaara era un peligroso rival a evitar.

-¿Y tienes algo sobre la Aldea del Sonido?-preguntó Sasuke.

-No, porque es una aldea nueva y no tengo información sobre ella-contesto el chico con gafas.

Dosu, Kin y Zaku lo oyeron y fueron a golpear a Kabuto, pero en medio de la trifulca, Naruto aprovechó para ejecutar una técnica mejorada.

-Elemento Velocidad: Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador-susurró Naruto.

Combinar el Elemento Velocidad, su propia rapidez natural y la teletransportación instantánea del Dios Trueno Volador, generó un salto en el tiempo de 10 segundos (si ven Dragon Ball Súper es lo mismo que el salto de tiempo de Hit, pero con opción de teletransportación y el congelamiento del tiempo al mismo tiempo). Eso fue suficiente para que con la velocidad extrema de Naruto hiciera varias cosas.  
Naruto vio a todos congelados y se sentía cool ver a todos así, pero debía darse prisa. A toda velocidad le arrebató las cartas a Kabuto y al ver a Dosu con tantas vendas cortó de tajo sus vendas. Se sorprendió de que el chico era guapo y castaño. Vio a Sasuke al lado de Sakura y decidió jugarle una broma antes de que el salto en el tiempo terminará. Tomó la mano de Sasuke y la puso en las nalgas de Sakura para ver cual era su reacción.  
Naruto se colocó en el mismo lugar donde estaba y el salto en el tiempo terminó. Dosu golpeó a Kabuto y este esquivó el golpe. Kin miró sonrojada a Dosu y Zaku estaba impresionado al ver la identidad de su compañero.

-¿Qué tanto me miran?-preguntó serio Dosu.

-Se te cayó las vendas de tu cara-respondió Kin.

Dosu se tocó y se quedó pálido al ver que las mujeres no pararían en invitarlo a salir.  
En ese instante, Kabuto comenzó a vomitar por el efecto secundario de las ondas sonoras de Dosu. Eso no le permitió darse cuenta de que su información fue robada.  
Sasuke por su parte sintió su mano en el trasero de Sakura. Ella por su parte se quedó sorprendida y congelada al ser objetivo de la acción de Sasuke.

-¡¿SASUKE, QUÉ HACES?!-chilló ruborizada la pelirrosa.

Sarada quedó de piedra al ver algo extremadamente vergonzoso para ella e Ino sonrió perversamente al ver esa situación.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS PASÓ ESTO?!-exclamó nervioso Sasuke.

-Si tanto querías estar a solas conmigo, debiste decirlo. Cuando tengamos tiempo libre puedes tocarme en privado-dijo seductoramente la ojijade.

Sasuke estaba que no sabía como zafarse de la situación. Naruto estaba muerto de la risa en el suelo y Hinata estaba algo confundida.  
Ibiki entró poco después y vio el alboroto causado por los del Sonido.

-¡ESCUCHEN CON ATENCIÓN, NO VAYAN A SEGUIR CAUSANDO ALBOROTO O SINO LOS SACÓ DE LOS EXÁMENES!, ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?-regañó Ibiki.

Todos en la sala asintieron nerviosos y el ninja de tortura e interrogatorio siguió hablando.

-¡TOMEN SUS ASIENTOS POR EL NÚMERO QUE SE LES ASIGNARÁ Y SE LES DARÁ UNA PRUEBA ESCRITA!-indicó Ibiki.

-"¡PRUEBA ESCRITA, ESTOY MUERTO!"-pensó nervioso Naruto.

Los dos Equipos 7 se separaron y Naruto se sentó sorpresivamente junto a su novia Hinata.

-Que bien, vamos a estar sentados juntos-sonrió Naruto al ver a su amada Hyuga.

-Vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotros-comentó Hinata optimista.

Ibiki empezó a dar las instrucciones del examen y las diferentes formas de perder puntos dejando con miedo a todos en la sala.  
Los exámenes escritos comenzaron y Naruto empezó a leer las preguntas, pero no sabía que responder.

-"¡ESTO ES UN ROBO, ESTAS PREGUNTAS SON DEMASIADO DIFÍCILES!"-se quejó mentalmente el rubio.

-Chico, usa el Ninshu que te enseñó tu otro yo-comentó Naruto.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y apareció en un paisaje mental con sus compañeros de ambos Equipos 7 y Hinata.

-Por supuesto. El Ninshu nos va a ser útil-comentó Sarada.

-Y ahora resulta que tengo que hacer trampa. Ya decídanse-bufó Boruto.

-Este examen está diseñado para hacer trampa. Ahora si maestro de las trampas, ilumínanos en esto-se burló Mitsuki.

-¡VOY A MATARTE!-exclamó Boruto mientras Sarada y Sakura sostenían al rubio furioso.

-Tranquilo, solo lo hace por molestar-tranquilizó Sarada.

-Ejem, chicos. Debemos resolver este examen-interrumpió Hinata que estaba con la hoja hecha con su mente con las preguntas.

En solo un segundo en el mundo real, los chicos resolvieron el examen de forma muy sencilla. Al salir del Ninshu empezaron a escribir el examen ya resuelto por Hinata, Sarada y Sakura.  
El resto resolvió los exámenes como en el otro universo. Chouchou, Inojin fueron ayudados por Shikadai con su poder mental y les pasaron el tip al otro trío InoShikaCho.  
El tiempo terminó y la décima pregunta fue dada a conocer con el riesgo de que si fallaban serían Genin para siempre dejándolos con dudas.  
Naruto hizo lo que su otro yo hizo: Decir su discurso motivacional para seguir adelante e Ibiki los pasó explicando el verdadero propósito del examen.  
De repente, Anko Mirarashi entró al lugar y se presentó:

-¡HOLA SUCIOS GUSANOS, SOY ANKO MITARASHI Y SOY LA ENCARGADA DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN!-se presentó la Jounin Especial.

-"¡ES LA SEÑORITA ANKO!-exclamó Chouchou en su mente al ver a su compañera de dangos.

Todos en la nueva generación del futuro no podían creer que Anko era en su juventud una mujer sexy y delgada. En su futuro se puso muy gorda por tanto dango y por el retiro de su sello maldito. Eso la ayudaba a estar delgada.

-"Es la primera alumna de mi padre. No he podido contactarla en el futuro, pero sería bueno tenerla como aliada"-pensó Mitsuki.

-Vaya, son muchos este año-dijo impresionada la pelimorada.

-Es que este año salieron buenos ninjas-comentó Ibiki.

-Pero con esta etapa, la mitad serán eliminados del examen-les informó burlona la chica.

Eso dejo con miedo a muchos y Anko disfrutaba eso.

-Los quiero ahora en el Bosque de la Muerte rápido-les indicó severamente la Jounin Especial.

Después de salir del salón, Ibiki quedó sorprendido de que el Equipo 10 y 7 del presente y futuro respondieran las preguntas de forma perfecta, pero en el examen de Naruto en la parte de atrás había una nota y las tarjetas de Kabuto:  
"Estas tarjetas le pertenecen a Kabuto Yakushi, un espía de la Aldea del Sonido. Las cartas contienen información sobre la Aldea de la Hoja".

Ibiki tomó esto en serio y mandó a sacar a información para ver cuanta información se filtró en frente de sus narices.

 **Omake: RECUERDOS DEL FUTURO Y LA FALSA BODA DE HIMAWARI Y MITSUKI**  
En los días en que Sasuke, Sarada e Itachi se recuperaban de su operación, Mitsuki tomaba un jugo de uva en la casa de Boruto. El rubio estaba cambiándose después de un baño y Himawari lo entretenía.

-Mitsuki, ¿tienes novia?-preguntó curiosa la peliazul.

-No, apenas sé que es un amigo-le confesó el chico.

-Yo no sé mucho de eso porque soy una niña, pero mi mami dice que algún día conoceré al chico por quién mi corazón lata al solo mencionar su nombre-le contó soñadora la chica.

-Eso espero-.

-¿Cuántos años nos llevamos?-preguntó curiosa la niña.

-Te confieso que yo tengo tu edad-confesó Mitsuki.

-Pero estás grande-.

-Mi nacimiento no fue natural-reveló el chico.

-No te trajo la cigüeña como a mí-preguntó inocente la ojiazul.

-A mí me trajeron las anacondas-bromeó el chico.

-Creo que la cigüeña se enfermó cuando te trajeron a tu papá-sonrió la niña.

Boruto llegó y vio a su hermanita jugar con Mitsuki. Eso no le gustó mucho, pero recordó que se portaría como un tonto si hacía una escena como su sensei y su otro yo.

-Hola Mitsuki, espero que Himawari sea una buena compañía-dijo Boruto fingiendo lo más que podía su sonrisa.

-Es más divertida que tú y Sarada-bromeó Mitsuki.

-Mitsuki dice que lo trajo la anaconda-comentó impresionada la chica.

Eso le provocó un sudor en la nuca al rubio. Entendió que Mitsuki no era un niño normal y su padre era el sanin serpiente.

-Boruto, ¿quieres jugar a que Mitsuki y yo nos casamos?-pidió sorpresivamente la niña a su hermano.

Boruto quedó de piedra y Mitsuki quedó confundido (como el meme del moreno confundido).

-¡NO!-se negó el rubio.

-Por favor, si no lo haces voy a decirle a Sarada que tienes una foto de ella en bikini al lado de crema para la cara en tu cama y unas servilletas. Por cierto, ¿para que la usas? No usas maquillaje-preguntó extrañada la niña.

Mitsuki no entendió por su ignorancia del tema y Boruto estaba jodido porque lo cacharon en su actividad íntima. Esa foto la sacaron la vez que fueron todos a la playa después de los Exámenes Chunin del futuro.

Flashback

La familia Uzumaki y la Uchiha estaban en un merecido descanso después de la batalla contra los Outsutsukis. Decidieron invitar a Mitsuki para tenerlo vigilado por alguna cosa oculta de Orochimaru.

-Hace tiempo que no íbamos a la playa-dijo emocionada Himawari.

-Y con la familia entera-secundó Boruto.

-Yo nunca he ido a una playa-comentó Mitsuki.

-Te va a gustar. Si quieres te entierro en la arena-le dijo animada la niña pequeña.

Eso no le gustó a Naruto, pero Hinata lo miró severamente con cara de NO SEAS UN CELOSO DE LO PEOR.  
A Sasuke lo trajeron a patadas a la playa por orden de Naruto porque no había algo importante que investigar y debía reponer tiempo en familia con su esposa e hija.  
Todos disfrutaban del paraíso. Hinata y Naruto se bañaban en el océanos. Sasuke aplicaba bronceador con su único brazo a Sakura en la espalda.  
Sarada leía un libro interesante sobre misterio y estaba pegada a él. De repente, Boruto le arrebató el libro y ella se enojó.

-¡DEVUÉLVEME MI LIBRO, TONTO!-reclamó la chica.

-No, estamos en la playa y debes parar un momento con tu ñoñería-le negó Boruto su petición.

-No me gusta hacer eso. Ya soy muy grande para eso-.

En eso Naruto estaba jugando al castillo con Himawari junto a Hinata. Mitsuki ayudaba a hacer casitas para el reino de la princesa Himawari.

-Eso es una excepción-comentó perpleja la muchacha.

-Hagamos un trato, si dejas de leer tu libro, yo te haré el favor que tú quieras, de veras-propuso Boruto.

-Lo que sea-preguntó la chica.

-Sí-.

-Enséñame a nadar-le pidió Sarada.

-¿Nadar?-.

-Nunca aprendí y si una misión depende de ello voy a ponerla en peligro. Ayúdame-.

-Bueno-aceptó el chico.

Sasuke miró a Boruto enseñándole a patalear a Sarada en la orilla del mar y quedó algo extrañado. Hinata por su parte miró algo curiosa porque, aunque esos dos se llevaban como perros y gatos, se preocupaban en el fondo uno del otro.

-Me siento una tonta haciendo esto-dijo avergonzada Sarada.

-Así le enseñé a nadar a Himawari. No estás lista para ir más al fondo-señaló Boruto.

-Tú solo quieres humillarme-dijo algo molesta la pelinegra.

-No, no me gusta ser un bravucón-.

-Quiero ir más profundo-pidió Sarada.

-Pero vas a tener que sostenerte, o si no te vas a ahogar-le advirtió Boruto.

-¿Tengo que abrazarte?-dijo ruborizada la chica.

-Sí, deja tus lentes para que no los pierdas-.

Sarada le hizo caso y ambos se metieron más profundo. La chica estaba muy avergonzada y Boruto no estaba mejor. Se sentía incómodo porque la Uchiha se sujetaba como koala a él y pesaba bastante.

-B-Boruto, está muy honda el agua-dijo algo nerviosa la chica.

Sarada se puso más nerviosa y se iba a soltar, pero Boruto la miró a los ojos.

-Solo mírame y no pienses en cosas malas-le dijo tranquilo el rubio.

Sarada se quedó mirando a los ojos de Boruto y se quedó admirada por lo hermosos que eran. Eran parecidos a los del Hokage y le gustaba como inspiraba tranquilidad. Boruto miraba a Sarada sin lentes y con el cabello húmedo. Notaba como ella se parecía mucho a su maestro Sasuke, pero más linda.

-Me gustan tus ojos Boruto, son muy bonitos-le expresó Sarada sonrojada.

-No estás tan fea-dijo Boruto.

-¡NO SOY FEA!-reclamó la chica.

-Solo bromeaba, sin lentes te miras linda-reconoció Boruto.

Boruto no lo sabía, pero el corazón de la chica se emocionó al saber esa opinión del rubio.

-Gracias por tu honestidad-sonrió la chica.

Ambos se miraron sonrojados y casi se besan por el momento, pero fueron interrumpidos por Naruto.

-¡CHICOS, SALGAN DEL MAR Y VAYAN A COMER!-llamó Naruto.

Ambos salieron del trance y desviaron la mirada. No podían creer que casi se besaban y se dispusieron a salir del océano. Todos comieron a gusto y Sarada no dejaba de ver a Boruto por el momento incómodo para ella.  
Poco después, Boruto tomó una foto de Sarada en su bikini. Estaba mojada por el agua del océano y ella no le gustaba ser fotografiada en traje de baño.

-¡BORUTO, BORRA ESA FOTO!-ordenó enojada Sarada.

-Bien, la voy a borrar-le mintió Boruto.

El rubio no le hizo caso y ocultó en una carpeta electrónica especial esa foto. En la noche, ya en su casa, Boruto yacía en su cama viendo las fotografías de ese día. Después de ello se detuvo por la foto de Sarada y quedo fijado en su cuerpo. No tenía pecho grande, pero su cuerpo era lindo y con curvas. Su rostro era lindo y habían gotas de agua mojando su abdomen trabajado. No se había dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a tener una erección.

-¡WUAAAAAH, MALDITA SARADA!-exclamó el ojiazul por su reacción.

Boruto tomó un baño de agua fría para calmarse y después salió de la ducha para ponerse su pijama. En eso miró la cámara y se le hizo tentador mirar otra vez esa foto.

-"No la necesito, no la necesito, no la necesito"-repitió Boruto.

Boruto se volteó para tratar de olvidarlo y no resistió al impulso.

-¡LA NECESITO!-se rindió Boruto.

(Nota: Parodia de Bob Esponja).

Boruto sacó la cámara y buscó la foto de Sarada desesperado y la halló. Boruto Jr. volvió a salir y empezó a jalarle el pescuezo al ganso.  
Boruto experimentaba por primera vez las fantasías sexuales de un típico adolescente. Imaginaba a su amiga desnudándose de forma sexy para él.

-Sarada, Sarada, Sarada-susurraba el chico.

Llegó el momento en que no pudo más y tuvo su primer orgasmo. Boruto respiraba con dificultad y se sentía muy culpable de haber usado a su amiga para algo tan perverso.  
Después de ese día, esta situación se volvió a repetir y decidió imprimir la foto para cuando la necesitara.

Flashback fin

Boruto estaba entre el rincón y la pared. Si Sarada se enterara de ello lo asesina y debía callar a ese par.

-¿Qué quieren por su silencio?-preguntó el rubio sin ninguna salida.

-Quiero un panda nuevo-pidió la niña.

-Te voy a decir después que favor quiero, lo guardaré para una ocasión especial-le respondió el peliblanco.

-De acuerdo-suspiró el chico.

Minutos más tarde, Himawari se salió con la suya y se cumplió su deseo de jugar a casarse. Mitsuki fue vestido con un traje negro que halló en las cosas de Boruto y Hima tenía un velo de su mamá. El pobre Boruto era el sacerdote improvisado de la "boda".

-Estamos aquí reunidos ante los presentes para celebrar la unión entre Mitsuki y Himawari Uzumaki-dijo aburrido el rubio.

Himawari se sentía soñada al verse como una novia. Mitsuki no entendía que hacer, pero improvisaba para una situación similar.

-Ahora den sus votos, primero la novia-les ordenó la novia.

-¿Qué son votos?-preguntó Himawari.

-Es un pequeño discurso de amor y juramento de fidelidad a tu futuro esposo o esposa-explicó algo irritado Boruto.

-Bien, diré mis votos. Mitsuki, te quiero mucho, eres lindo, agradable y muy guapo. Seré una buena esposa como mi mamá y te haré sentirte bien-dijo de forma inocente la niña.

-Ahora yo. Himawari, eres una buena chica, le agradas a todos y me honra que me hayas elegido como tu novio en esta boda de mentiras-dijo lo que pensó el chico.

-Ahora Himawari, aceptas a Mitsuki en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, haya que la muerte los separe-expresó Boruto.

-Acepto-.

-Y ahora Mitsuki, aceptas a Himawari en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, haya que la muerte los separe-.

\- Bueno, acepto-.

-Los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-.

Himawari le dio un besito de pico a Mitsuki, pero justamente en ese instante entró Naruto del futuro a ver a su retoño. La escena causó celos y furia dirigida a Mitsuki.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS LE HACES A MI BEBÉ PEDÓFILO ENFERMO CORROMPEDOR DE NIÑAS?!-exclamó Naruto extremadamente furioso.

Mitsuki fue perseguido todo el día por Naruto en la Aldea de la Hoja.

-¡ESTÁBAMOS JUGANDO LORD HOKAGE!-explicó asustado Mitsuki.

-¡LO MISMO DIJO TU PADRE AL MORDER A SASUKE EN EL CUELLO!-dijo exagerando las cosas el rubio.

En la habitación, Himawari estaba triste porque el juego terminó mal y no sabía porqué, pero el beso fue lindo y sintió mariposas en el estómago.

-Hija, cuando tu papá venga, vamos a hablar seriamente sobre chicos-le dijo sonriendo Hinata del futuro.

Datos estadísticos Naruto del presente:

Rango: Genin

Clase: A

Clan: Uzumaki

Kenkei Genkai:

-Elemento Azul (por el chakra de Matatabi de Naruto del futuro).

-Elemento Lava (por el chakra de Son Goku de Naruto del futuro).

-Elemento Lava Azul (combinación del chakra de Son Goku y Matatabi produciendo Lava azul).

-Elemento Hielo (aún por demostrar e inspirado por Haku).

-Elemento Plasma (Kenkei Genkai inventado por Hinata y transmitido a Naruto).

-Elemento Madera (en el futuro).

-Elemento Magnético (por el chakra de Shukaku de Naruto del futuro).

-Elemento Vapor (por el chakra de Saiken de Naruto del futuro).

-Elemento Ácido (por el chakra de Kokuo de Naruto del futuro dando chorros de ácido).

-Elemento Tifón (versión avanzada del Elemento Viento dado por Kurama).

-Elemento Quemar (aún por demostrar).

-Elemento Velocidad (combinación de Rayo y Viento. No es un elemento de ataque físico, pero da una velocidad similar al Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y al combinar con este jutsu eres capaz de detener el tiempo por unos instantes. Esto aún será demostrado).

-Elemento Quemar Azul (versión más poderosa dando fuego de Matatabi imbuido con elemento Tifón dando unas llamas tan calientes capaces de igualar al Amaterasu).

Jutsus:

-Rasengan y sus variantes elementales y subelementales disponibles por el momento.

-Jutsu sexy.

-Jutsu harem.

-Jutsu sexy versión Naruto del futuro (como sorpresa para Hinata en unos años).

-Mil años del dolor y sus variantes elementales (aún por despertar.

-Jutsu Detección de Sentimientos Negativos.

-Tinta de Gyuki.

-Escamas de Choumei.

-Garras de Matatabi.

Características generales:  
A diferencia del Naruto del futuro en su infancia, esta versión de Naruto Uzumaki sabe los secretos que envuelven su vida. Su dominio de Kurama es perfecto al entablar una amistad creciente con Kurama y al ser liberado a todo poder su sello es capaz de usar el Manto de Chakra de forma perfecta.

Relaciones:  
-Hinata Hyuga: Es su alma gemela y se complementan a la perfección. Debido a la intervención de Naruto del futuro en el capitulo piloto de la historia (La pequeña Hinata y Naruto Hokage), Hinata del presente tuvo el valor de darle su amistad en un momento de tristeza para él, iniciando un amor predestinado a ocurrir. Después de observar a la otra Hinata y su relación matrimonial con su otro yo, llegó a la conclusión de que la clave de su felicidad era nada más y menos que Hinata. Actualmente llevan una relación amorosa muy estable y están comprometido con ella con la bendición del Clan Hyuga, algo determinante en su ascenso a Hokage dentro de varios años.

-Sakura Haruno: Es como una hermana para Naruto. Antes tenía una fijación infantil a ella, pero Hinata llegó a cambiar su vida y su percepción de amor verdadero y puro. Después de que ella supiera la verdadera razón del odio a Naruto por parte de los aldeanos, Sakura defiende a su compañero para no caer en el odio de los civiles y apoyar fielmente a su compañero.

Sasuke Uchiha: Su mejor amigo y su mayor rival. Antes se llevaban mal, pero la intervención de los ninjas del futuro le obligó a replantear su situación. Ahora con la Maldición de Odio fuera de su vida, Sasuke será junto a Sakura y Hinata, los más cercanos a Naruto y lo ayudarán a salvar al mundo. Es uno de los blancos de bromas de Naruto cuando hablan de su relación extraña con Sakura.

Naruto del futuro: Es como el padre que perdió para él. Tiene una consideración y admiración a él porque él es la respuesta a sus preguntas sobre sus inseguridades sobre el futuro.

Hinata del futuro: Es como la madre que perdió de joven. Naruto la encuentra muy hermosa dándose cuenta de la belleza de la otra Hinata. Es muy obediente con ella y es la única adulta a la que no le haría una travesura. Es su amorosa y cálida personalidad una de las principales causas por la que se enamoró perdidamente de Hinata del presente, viendo en la increíble compañera de vida en que se convertirá.

Boruto: Es como el hermano gemelo travieso que nunca tuvo. Sus personalidades son muy similares por lo que congeniaron bien, con la excepción de que Boruto es más inteligente que Naruto en su infancia.

Himawari: Es la hermanita menor adorable y tierna que nunca pudo tener. Al igual que Boruto, Naruto desarrolló un cariño paternal con su futura hija y la consciente como puede en su tiempo libre.

Sakura del futuro: Es una relación amistosa y similar a la que tiene con Sakura del presente, pero es más cuidadoso porque ella pega más fuerte.

-Sasuke del futuro: Es la misma relación con el otro Sasuke, pero lo considera aún más amargado y que parece mago siniestro de películas (cof cof, Severus Snape).

-Sarada: Es similar a la relación con Sakura, pero es más respetuosa con ella porque es la novia de Boruto y es más calmada.

-Mitsuki: Es una amistad más de respeto y considera cool su poder de estirarse, aunque se pregunta que tanto podría estirar su pene.

Datos estadísticos Naruto del futuro

Rango: Kage

Clase: SSS

Clan: Uzumaki

Kenkei Genkai:

-Elemento Azul (por el chakra de Matatabi).

-Elemento Lava (por el chakra de Son Goku).

-Elemento Lava Azul (combinación del chakra de Son Goku y Matatabi produciendo Lava azul).

-Elemento Hielo (aún por demostrar e inspirado por Haku).

-Elemento Plasma (Kenkei Genkai inventado por Hinata del futuro y del presente y transmitido a él junto a su otro yo).

-Elemento Madera (en el futuro. Más facilitado por el brazo de Hashirama).

-Elemento Magnético (por el chakra de Shukaku).

-Elemento Vapor (por el chakra de Saiken).

-Elemento Ácido (por el chakra de Kokuo dando chorros de ácido).

-Elemento Tifón (versión avanzada del Elemento Viento dado por Kurama).

-Elemento Quemar (aún por demostrar).

-Elemento Velocidad (combinación de Rayo y Viento. No es un elemento de ataque físico, pero da una velocidad similar al Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y al combinar con este jutsu eres capaz de detener el tiempo por unos instantes. Esto aún será demostrado).

-Elemento Quemar Azul (versión más poderosa dando fuego de Matatabi imbuido con elemento Tifón dando unas llamas tan calientes capaces de igualar al Amaterasu).

Jutsus:

-Rasengan y sus variantes elementales y subelementales disponibles por el momento.

-Rasen Shuriken y sus versiones elementales y subelementales disponibles.

-Ultra Bola Rasengan de Bomba Bestia con Cola: Rasen Shuriken en todas sus versiones elementales (el ataque más poderoso de Naruto del futuro).

-Jutsu sexy.

-Jutsu harem.

-Jutsu sexy versión Naruto del presente (como sorpresa para Hinata del futuro en un juego de rol shota y hacerlo como adolescentes).

-Mil años del dolor y sus variantes elementales (aún por despertar.

-Jutsu Detección de Sentimientos Negativos.

-Tinta de Gyuki.

-Escamas de Choumei.

-Garras de Matatabi.

Características generales:  
Naruto asumió la responsabilidad en su estadía, en el universo alterno y en esta era, de intentar reducir las catástrofes de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y salvar a los ninjas que fueron las víctimas de las manipulaciones de Zetsu Negro. También cumplió su cometido de hacer ver a su otro yo de que Hinata era la mejor opción para él.

Relaciones:  
-Hinata Hyuga del futuro: Es su alma gemela y se complementan a la perfección. En su estadía temporal en este mundo alterno, han recuperado tiempo perdido por el puesto de Hokage de Naruto. La ha ayudado a entrenar para ser aún más fuerte superando a todo el clan Hyuga del futuro aún más.

-Sakura Uchiha: Es como una hermana para Naruto del futuro. En su juventud, tenía una enamoramiento infantil a ella, pero se rindió al ver que solo le importaba Sasuke. Después, ella unió a Hinata con el durante la misión de la Luna.

Sasuke Uchiha del futuro: Su mejor amigo y su mayor rival. En su juventud, su relación fue demasiado tensa por la Maldición de Odio, pero lo ayudó a recuperar el camino. Le advierte sobre no dejar demasiado sola a su esposa o lo va a pagar caro.

Naruto del presente: Es como un hijo para él. Le da nostalgia al ver como era antes de alcanzar sus sueños y se dedica a restablecer su felicidad antes de tiempo asesorándole sobre el amor y la verdadera amistad, algo que Jiraiya y Kakashi no le explicaron en su mundo y que lo aprendió a la mala.

Hinata del presente: Es como una hija para él. Cuando la vio por primera vez en el capitulo piloto, Naruto se sintió muy culpable por no haber sido su amigo por andar solo pensando en su miseria y la instó a ganarse la amistad de su otro yo. Además de hacerle ver a su otro yo de lo que en realidad ama a Hinata y ahora iniciaron una prematura, pero segura relación sentimental de por vida.

Boruto: Tuvieron una relación difícil desde que asumió el puesto de Hokage, pero después del ataque de Momoshiki y Kinshiki han mejorado su vínculo. Ahora en este mundo han recuperado algo de tiempo perdido.

Himawari: Es la niña consentida de él como cualquier padre amoroso, pero no debe hacerla enojar porque puede salir lastimado.


	21. Chapter 21

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 21 LA SEGUNDA ETAPA DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN PRIMERA PARTE

Emperor92: Será la princesa de Konoha junto a Hinata porque el clan Uzumaki será reconocido dentro de poco tiempo. Itachi aparecerá hasta la invasión y si se me ocurre en un omake.

OTAKUFire: En mi opinion, Sarada se verá como Mikoto, con algo de Sakura. Tus preguntas sobre Mitsuki, Anko y Orochimaru se responderá en este capitulo.

Viana D'Ascolli: Sobre Karin ese es el plan, que se quede en la Aldea de la Hoja como la Uzumaki que es.

Zafir09: Me confundí de nombres. Siempre los confundo a ambos. Gracias por el aviso.

Todos los que pasaron el examen escrito fueron citados en el Bosque de la Muerte. Anko dio los detalles del lugar y la manera de pasar la etapa del examen.

-¡ESO ES TODO, ESTO SERÁ PAN COMIDO!-dijo fanfarronamente Naruto.

-¡ESTOY MUY DE ACUERDO!-secundó Boruto.

Dos Kunais pasaron en las mejillas de Naruto y Boruto cortándolas de forma superficial. Anko atrapó a los rubios y empezó a toquetearlos de forma muy sugerente.

-¡DOS CHICOS PRESUMIDOS, NO VAN A SOBREVIVIR AL BOSQUE DE LA MUERTE!-sonrió Anko de forma sádica y terrible.

Anko los abrazó y los toqueteó de forma muy provocativa para la incomodidad de ellos.

-Los más fanfarrones son los que primero caen-les dijo de forma amenazantes y lamió sus orejas.

De repente, Anko sintió dos temibles instintos asesinos hacia ella. Se sentía igual al que ocurrió con el ataque del Nueve Colas a la aldea. Cuando ella volteó miró a Sarada y Hinata con un aura de muerte.

-¡SUÉLTALO ATREVIDA!-exclamó Hinata con el Byakugan activado.

-¡VOY A MATARTE PERRA!-exclamó Sarada con el Sharingan activo.

Hinata tenia sus Puños Dobles de León activados y Sarada estaba con dos Chidoris en cada mano. Iban a atacar y de repente fueron detenidas por Mitsuki, quién sujeto a Sarada con su elasticidad, y Shikadai, que poseyó con su sombra a Hinata.

-¡CÁLMENSE O NOS VAN A DESCALIFICAR!-advirtió Mitsuki.

-No pierda los estribos Lady Hyuga-le dijo Shikadai.

Anko estaba intrigada por la técnica de Mitsuki. Era idéntica a la de odiado ex sensei y las muchachas estaban ejecutando varias técnicas muy peligrosas que podrían haberla metido en problemas.

-Señorita, se le cayó esto-dijo una mujer con el cuello estirado con el Kunai en la boca.

-Gracias. ¿De dónde salen tantos sujetos con elasticidad?-preguntó la mujer.

Orochimaru, quién estaba encubierto, estaba sorprendido por Mitsuki. Había algo familiar en el chico y no sabía cómo explicarlo. También fue el único que observó que Sarada tenía Sharingan y podría ser una buena opción a darle un sello maldito en caso de que algo saliera mal con Sasuke.  
Sarada y Hinata se calmaron y las soltaron sin antes tomar el trasero de los rubios de forma diferente frente a todos como diciendo: LAS NALGAS DE NARUTO/BORUTO SON MÍAS, ZORRAS.  
Neji quedó sorprendido por la técnica exhibida por Hinata y nunca la había visto en su vida. Ni siquiera él podría replicarla porque le faltaba el control de chakra necesario y también la forma de manipular el chakra.  
En ese momento, los Equipos recibieron los Pergaminos del Cielo y la Tierra y se fueron a sus puestos para entrar al Bosque de la Muerte.  
Los timbres del lugar sonaron y los equipos desplegaron al Bosque de la Muerte. Los dos Equipos 7 recibieron un Pergamino del cielo y otro de la Tierra.  
Sasuke metió al Kamui los pergaminos para evitar que se perdieran. Iban juntos porque fueron advertidos de la presencia del padre de Mitsuki que venía por Sasuke y posiblemente por Sarada.

-¡NECESITAMOS TENER DOS PERGAMINOS RÁPIDO ANTES DE QUE EL PADRE DE MITSUKI NOS ATAQUE!-comentó Naruto.

-¡BORUTO, USA EL BYAKUGAN PARA VER VARIOS KILÓMETROS A LA REDONDA!-pidió Mitsuki.

-¡BYAKUGAN!-exclamó Boruto.

La visión de Boruto era igual de extenso que el de Hinata. Abarcaba todo el bosque de la Muerte y veía las firmas de chakra de todos. Si enfocaba la vista hallaba a los tríos de equipos. En un lado, su madre ya tenía los pergaminos porque pudieron una trampa ingeniosa y aprisionaron al equipo. En otro estaba Gaara y sus hijos hermanos bastante lejos y era mejor evitarlos por el momento.

-Hay un equipo de la Aldea de la Lluvia cerca de aquí. Están muy bien ocultos en los árboles-comentó Boruto.

-Es interesante. Sin un Byakugan habríamos tardado una eternidad buscando un equipo-comentó Sakura.

Los dos equipos estaban frente al equipo que descansaba en el lugar.

-¿Cómo les robamos el pergamino? ¿A la manera ninja o al estilo Uzumaki?-preguntó Naruto.

-¿A qué se refieren con estilo Uzumaki?-preguntó Mitsuki.

-Boruto, Sarada, tengo un plan muy bueno-dijo misteriosamente Naruto.

Naruto les susurró el plan a todos y era demasiado poco ortodoxo, pero extrañamente se efectivo.  
Los ninjas de la niebla estaban platicando sobre los Exámenes Chunin.

-Esto será fácil. Lord Pain estará orgulloso de nosotros-dijo uno de los ninjas.

En eso se oyeron un par de gemidos de chicas cerca del lugar.

-¿Oyeron eso?-.

-Parecieron chillidos de mujeres-.

-¡KYAAA, ERES UNA PERVERTIDA!-se escuchó el grito de placer de una chica.

Los tres ninjas se acercaron y vieron a dos hermosas chicas besándose de forma extremadamente lujuriosa.

-¡BORUKO, ERES INSACIABLE, NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR!-gritó una hermosa pelinegra con lentes y muy sexy con traje de colegiala.

-¡NO NOS VAN A DESCUBRIR! ¡TE VOY A DAR LO QUE TANTO ANHELAS MIKAN!-dijo una hermosa rubia con dos marquitas en las mejillas vestida de marinerita sexy.

Los ninjas sangraban bastante nasalmente y se dio la apertura para que Mitsuki y Sakura los noquearan de forma rápida con un golpe en la nuca.

-Pervertidos-susurró molesta Sakura.

-No puedo creer que haya funcionado-comentó Mitsuki sorprendido.

Las chicas desaparecieron en una cortina de humo y se revelaron como Sarada y Boruto. La Uchiha estaba roja por la experiencia pseudolésbica con Boruko, la hija de Naruko.

-Eso fue muy excitante, en unos años lo volveré a repetir, de veras-opinó satisfecho Boruto con el rol que tomó.

-¡CÁLLATE BORUTO!-.

-Te parecías mucho a Himawari como Boruko, ¿me pregunto si así de sexy lucirá de grande?-se preguntó Mitsuki.

-¡DEJA DE FANTASEAR COSAS CON HIMAWARI!-exclamaron Naruto y Boruto furiosos.

Sasuke alzó el rollo y reveló un Pergamino del Cielo, el cual era el que necesitaba el Equipo 7 del presente.

-Es el Pergamino del Cielo, falta un Pergamino de la Tierra y listo-confirmó Sasuke metiendo el pergamino a la Dimensión del Kamui.

-Un pergamino más y vamos a la Torre de Control-dijo Naruto alzando los puños.

Mientras tanto, el Equipo 8 estaba con ambos pergaminos a la mano.

-¡JA, VAMOS A ROBAR MÁS PERGAMINOS PARA REDUCIR LA COMPETENCIA!-exclamó Kiba.

-¡NO SEAS IDIOTA, KIBA! ¡NO ES NECESARIO GASTAR ENERGIA DE MÁS EN ESTA PRUEBA!-regañó Shino.

Kiba no hizo caso y se adelantó a sus compañeros. Hinata activó su Byakugan y observó algo bastante temible: Gaara estaba frente a ellos.  
El Equipo 8 presenció el brutal asesinato del equipo de Genin con la arena de Gaara. Pero fueron descubiertos por el pelirrojo y los obligó a salirse de su guarida.

-¡MADRE QUIERE MÁS SANGRE Y USTEDES SERÁN MI SACRIFICIO!-exclamó con sed de sangre el jinchuriki.

-¡QUE NOS LOS TOQUE LA ARENA!-exclamó Kiba arrepentido de su decisión.

Todo los que deseaban los tres genin en este momento era huir del jinchuriki psicótico.  
Una enorme ola de arena se dirigía hacia Kiba y Hinata lo empujó e impactó en ella.

-¡HINATA!-gritaron Shino y Kiba aterrados.

Se reveló que la arena de Gaara no podía atrapar a la Hyuga para consternación de todos.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-exclamó Gaara perplejo.

Hinata sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo y le metió un poco de su chakra. El Kenkei Genkai subelemental de Hinata salió a relucir y Gaara sería el perfecto conejillo de Indias.

-¡TOMA ESTO MALHECHOR: FUINJUTSU: ELEMENTO PLASMA: BOMBA RASENGAN DE PLASMA!-gritó Hinata.

Del pergamino salió una poderosa ráfaga de plasma de color verde-azulado hacia Gaara, quien fue protegido por su arena de forma veloz. Una terrible explosión se escuchó ir todo el lugar.

(Nota: La ráfaga de plasma es idéntica a la que genera un Scarab en Halo).

-¿Qué fue eso? Nunca había visto un resplandor de ese color-miró Anko algo nerviosa.

Hinata aterrizó y estuvo satisfecha por su técnica original.

-¡HUYAMOS!-gritó Shino aprovechando la conmoción.

Hinata tomó la manos de sus amigos y se los llevó en un portal en negativo.  
Al despejarse el humo, se contempló a Gaara malherido y con gran parte de su arena destruida. Apenas resistió el súper jutsu de Hinata, pero quedó con varias quemaduras.

-¡ESO DUELE, ES MI SANGRE!-gritó adolorido por primera vez el pelirrojo.

Kankuro y Temari estaban en shock. La chica Hyuga, de apariencia débil, estuvo bastante cerca de matar a su hermano.

-Esa chica es peligrosa, si nos toca pelear no nos contendremos con ella-susurró Temari mientras llevaba a Gaara a la Torre de control con Kankuro.

Omake LA VISITA DE LOS SANIN  
Boruto, Sarada y Mitsuki estaban en la Mansión Uzumaki. Estaban repasando estrategias para los Exámenes Chunin y Himawari les ofrecía galletitas de chispas con chocolate.

-Gracias Hima-agradeció Sarada.

-Mi mami las hizo para ustedes. Espero que les guste-.

En eso sonó el timbre y Himawari fue a abrir. Resulta que eran Jiraiya y Tsunade Senju, los sanin.

-¡HOLA SEÑOR SABIO PERVERTIDO, HOLA ABUELA TSUNADE!-saludó Himawari.

-¡NO NOS LLAMES ASÍ!-regañaron ambos sanin.

-Pero mi papi y Naruto me han dicho que los puedo llamar así-dijo inocentemente la pequeña.

-¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!-exclamaron ambos sanin.

El grito se oyó por toda la aldea y ambos rubios no saldrían en un tiempo.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-saludó Boruto.

-Íbamos a ver a tu padre. Queremos saber algunas cosas que ocurrieron, pero no nos caería mal conocerlos a ustedes, niños-dijo Tsunade.

-Aquí estamos para lo que necesiten-ofreció Sarada.

Jiraiya y Tsunade se sentaron. Mitsuki observó a los sanin y tenía curiosidad al tratar a los ex compañeros de su padre.

-Tú y Himawari son los nietos de Minato y Kushina. Tienen una parte de ellos-sonrió el peliblanco.

-Papá dice que los abuelos eran muy buenos y lo dieron todo por él y la aldea-contó Boruto.

-Y papá dice que el Sabio Pervertido era un famoso autor de novelas de porno barato. Por cierto, ¿qué es porno?-preguntó la niña.

-Lo sabrás cuando crezcas-le dijo nerviosa Sarada.

-¡MI LIBRO ES ARTE!-replicó furioso el sanin.

-Mi padre dice que era un pervertido que desperdició su tiempo en perseguir mujerzuelas porque Tsunade nunca le hizo caso, o eso recuerdo yo-comentó Mitsuki.

-¡ESO FUE OFENSIVO!-dijo enojado Jiraiya.

-¿Tu padre nos conoce?-preguntó curiosa Tsunade.

-Sí, mi padre es Orochimaru-reveló de golpe el chico con una sonrisa.

Eso puso de piedra a los sanin. Jamás pasó por su mente que el hombre con ningún gramo de instinto sexual en el mundo haya tenido un hijo.

-¡¿OROCHIMARU ES PADRE, COMO RAYOS OCURRIÓ ESO?!-exclamó fuera de sí Jiraiya.

-¡TIENE SUS OJOS AMARILLOS DE SERPIENTE!-señaló espantada Tsunade.

-¡INCLUSO ÉL TUVO UNA MUJER Y YO NO!-exclamó aún en shock el hombre.

-¡¿EN QUÉ RAYOS PENSÓ EL IDIOTA DE NARUTO PARA ADMITIR AL HIJO DE OROCHIMARU EN LA ALDEA?!-gritó la rubia con miedo.

Hinata Uzumaki entró con más galletas y un chocolate con leche caliente. Oyó lo que los sanin exclamaron y sonrió nerviosa. Incluso ella se sorprendió cuando se enteró del origen de Mitsuki hace un tiempo.

-Orochimaru no lo tuvo por medio natural. Lo hizo por un experimento-aclaró Hinata.

-Eso es más creíble que Orochimaru tenga pareja-suspiró algo aliviado el sanin sapo.

-Pero aún así no sé que pensar del chico-dijo algo desconfiada Tsunade.

-No pretendo seguir los pasos de mi padre. Prefiero seguir mi propio camino ninja, independientemente de lo que quiera mi padre para mí-dijo convencido el chico serpiente.

-Eso fue tan cool-dijo con brillo en los ojos Himawari.

Jiraiya tuvo un pequeño deja vu con esa escena. Himawari era una pequeña copia de Kushina, y Mitsuki se parecía un poco en personalidad a Minato.

-Solo espero que Orochimaru no sea tan peligroso en el futuro-dijo el sanin sapo por su ex amigo.

-Mi padre tiene demasiados secretos ocultos de mí, pero no es tan malo como solía ser antes-relató el peliblanco.

Naruto del futuro llegó y oyó lo que estaban platicando.

-Hola Sabio Pervertido, hola abuela Tsunade-saludó el rubio.

-¡POR ESO TU HIJA NOS RECIBIÓ ASÍ!-.

-Yo le enseñé a mis hijos a decir la verdad, aunque sea doloroso en ocasiones-dijo Naruto sin retractarse de los apodos.

-Olvida el asunto, vinimos para ver que pasará en los Exámenes Chunin-les dijo Jiraiya.

-Está bien, pero los chicos se irán. No deben saber sobre como se estructura los Exámenes Chunin de esta época o corro el riesgo de que mi hijo haga trampa de nuevo-mencionó Naruto.

-¡SIGUES MOLESTANDO CON ESO, YA APRENDÍ LA LECCIÓN, DE VERAS!-reclamó Boruto a su padre.

-No pienso arriesgarme, eres muy curioso y quiero que hagas cosas con tu esfuerzo-le refutó el rubio mayor.

-Vayan a casa de mi padre. Allí estarán cómodos-les sugirió Hinata.

-Eso suena perfecto, vamos chicos-se despidió Sarada.

Datos estadísticos Hinata Hyuga:

Rango: Genin

Clase: A

Clan: Hyuga (en el futuro Uzumaki).

Kenkei Genkai:

-Byakugan.

-Tenseigan (próximamente en unos años).

-Elemento Plasma (creado junto con su otro yo).

Jutsus:

-Las técnicas del Puño Suave y su variante creada por ella.

-Rasengan y su versiones de fuego, rayo y plasma.

-Jutsu sexy.

-Jutsu sexy versión Hinata del futuro.

-Mil años del dolor y sus variantes de fuego y rayo.

-Cinco Puntos Rasengan.

-Francotirador Rasengan.

-Pistola Rasengan.

Características generales:  
Esta versión de Hinata, a diferencia de su otro yo, tuvo la enorme valentía de ofrecer su amistad a Naruto Uzumaki, gracias a la intervención del Naruto del futuro. Tuvo la enorme fortuna de comenzar una relación amorosa con Naruto y ha sido el momento más feliz de su vida hasta ahora.

Relaciones:

-Naruto Uzumaki: Es actualmente su novio y su prometido. A diferencia de lo que pasó entre sus otros yo, ellos comenzaron una hermosa amistad un año antes de la graduación de la Academia. Gracias a los ninjas del presente, Naruto le declaró que la amaba y que quería estar para siempre con ella siendo el día más feliz de su día.

-Sakura Haruno: Es considerada una buena amiga para ella. Antes se sentía un poco celosa de que Naruto tuviera una fijación infantil a ella, pero Hinata superó ese complejo y declaró su amor a Naruto. Aconseja a ella sobre su disfuncional relación con Sasuke.

-Sasuke Uchiha: Es un amigo cercano para ella. Sasuke la respeta porque es la única mujer en su generación que no ha sentido algo romántico para él.

-Naruto del futuro: Es como un padre para él. Tiene una consideración y admiración a él porque él es la respuesta a sus preguntas sobre sus inseguridades sobre el futuro.

-Hinata del futuro: Es como la madre que perdió de joven. Naruto la encuentra muy hermosa dándose cuenta de la belleza de la otra Hinata. Es muy obediente con ella y es la única adulta a la que no le haría una travesura. Es su amorosa y cálida personalidad una de las principales causas por la que se enamoró perdidamente de Hinata del presente, viendo en la increíble compañera de vida en que se convertirá.

-Boruto: Es como el hermano gemelo travieso que nunca tuvo. Sus personalidades son muy similares por lo que congeniaron bien, con la excepción de que Boruto es más inteligente que Naruto en su infancia.

-Himawari: Es la hermanita menor adorable y tierna que nunca pudo tener. Al igual que Boruto, Naruto desarrolló un cariño paternal con su futura hija y la consciente como puede en su tiempo libre.

-Sakura del futuro: Es una relación amistosa y similar a la que tiene con Sakura del presente, pero es más cuidadoso porque ella pega más fuerte.

-Sasuke del futuro: Es una relación neutral y de respeto. Han conseguido congeniar porque tienen una personalidad y recuerdos en común. Ellos nunca considerarían salir juntos porque dicen que son polaridades negativas y que personas listas como ellos terminan con idiotas extrovertidos (Naruto y Sakura).

-Sarada: Han conseguido una buena amistad, similar a la que tiene con Sakura del presente. Al ser la novia de su futuro hijo, han intercambiado consejos porque sus novios son de personalidades similares.

-Mitsuki: Le parece un buen chico y, a pesar de sus orígenes, le tiene buena estimación.

Datos estadísticos Hinata Uzumaki

Rango: Chunin

Clase: S+

Clan: Uzumaki (matrimonio) y Hyuga (por nacimiento).

Kenkei Genkai:

Byakugan.

Tenseigan (en un futuro).

-Elemento Plasma (Kenkei Genkai inventado ella y su otro yo).

Jutsus:

-Las técnicas del Puño Suave y su variante creada por ella.

-Rasengan y su versiones de fuego, rayo y plasma.

-Jutsu sexy.

-Jutsu sexy (versión Hinata del presente).

-Mil años del dolor y sus variantes de fuego y rayo.

-Cinco Puntos Rasengan.

-Francotirador Rasengan.

-Pistola Rasengan.

Características generales:  
La matriarca de la familia Uzumaki ha venido a esta época por sus hijos, y aprovechará para que a su otro yo no sufra tantas desgracias que ella tuvo que soportar, como la indiferencia de Naruto en su juventud, el desprecio de su padre, el distanciamiento con Hanabi y la muerte de Neji, además de advertirles de Toneri.

Relaciones:

-Naruto del futuro: Es su amado esposo y su orgulloso Hokage. Ambos han formado una familia unida. Aunque el trabajo de Hokage ha provocado un distanciamiento por el excesivo tiempo que consume, ella lo apoya en su cargo. Ella lo sigue amando al igual que el primer día que lo conoció.

-Hinata Hyuga: Es su otro yo en este mundo alterno. Ella la ha tomado como una hija porque a su otro yo le falta una figura materna. Ella le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe y han perfeccionado varias técnicas en conjunto. Inspira la confianza que tanto le hace falta a la chica para que se supere y demostrar a todos su verdadero potencial.

-Sakura Uchiha: Una amiga muy cercana a la Hyuga y fue la que ayudó a juntar a Naruto con ella.

-Sasuke Uchiha del futuro: Ambos tienen una relación neutral y de respeto mutuo.

-Naruto del presente: Es como un hijo para ella, por su similitudes con Boruto. Al saber todo lo que su esposo pasó en su niñez, consiente y orienta al chico para que sea un hombre de bien.

-Sakura Haruno: No es tan cercana su relación, pero en secreto le desea suerte para que le vaya bien con Sasuke.

-Sasuke del presente: Ella, aunque no tiene nada personal con él, lo tiene vigilado para que no caiga en la oscuridad y que Naruto del presente no sufra.

Boruto: Aunque él no lo reconozca, él es su bebé consentido y ambos se quieren mucho. Ella ama mucho a su hijo, más que a sí misma.

Himawari: Son muy cercanas y Himawari la quiere demasiado. Es una buena niña con ella y les gusta pasar tiempo de madre e hija juntas.

-Sarada: Al ser la mejor amiga de su hijo, y la hija de Sakura, ella es bienvenida a su casa. Solo ella se ha dado cuenta de la atracción entre Boruto y Sarada al ser madre antes de que fueran novios y está dispuesta a aconsejar a Sarada sobre su hijo.

-Mitsuki: Es bastante amable con él por ser el mejor amigo de su hijo. Le parece divertido su inusual amistad con Himawari y los celos de su esposo. No le parecería extraño si Hima le diera la noticia de que ambos salen juntos.


	22. Chapter 22

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 22 LA SEGUNDA ETAPA DE LOS EXAMENES CHUNIN PARTE 2

Zafir09: Este capitulo estará aún mejor.

OTAKUFire: Lo siento, pero ya definí mi shippeo, se queda Mitsuki y Hima (aunque es la misma posibilidad que quede o con Inojin o con Metal Lee, pero son mis otras alternativas menores).

clowncrown99: Que bueno que te gustó mi historia. Espero que el resto sea de tu agrado.

Boruto suspiró porque su madre estaba a salvo y usó el Kamui Byakugan, como Naruto y Hinata del futuro lo llamaron por su similitudes con el Kamui del Sharingan.

-¿Hinata está bien?-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Mamá le pateó el trasero al Kazekage con su Bomba Rasengan de Plasma. Parece que mis juegos de video la inspiraron bastante-sonrió el Uzumaki del futuro.

En la dimensión astral en negativo de Hinata, se hallaban el Equipo 8 jadeando y recuperándose del shock por la milagrosa huida.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTAMOS?!, ¡ESTE LUGAR DA MIEDO!-exclamó Kiba espantado.

-Bienvenidos a mi dimensión de bolsillo. Que bueno que logramos huir en una sola pieza-suspiró Hinata algo exhausta.

-Kiba, dale gracias a Hinata por salvarnos el pellejo. Por tu imprudencia casi nos asesinan-regañó Shino.

-Lo siento, no pensé que ese sujeto fuera tan fuerte. Pero el jutsu de Hinata nos salvó. Fue impresionante-alabó Kiba.

-¿Cómo salimos de aquí?-preguntó Shino.

-Mis ojos son la llave a este lugar. Síganme si no quieren quedar atrapados aquí-les indicó Hinata.

El Equipo 8 salió del lugar y llegaron en un instante a la Torre Hokage. Mientras tanto, los ninjas del futuro planeaban separarse por distintos lados para abarcar más sectores. Las parejas fueron Naruto y Mitsuki, Boruto y Sarada, y Sakura y Sasuke.

-Cuando nos encontremos de nuevo tendremos que dar una clave para identificarnos-sugirió Sasuke.

-¿Cuál será la clave?-preguntó Sarada.

Orochimaru, que estaba escondido, oyó la clave y enfureció al oír la ridícula frase que tendrían que decir, para su pesar.  
Ya separados, Naruto tuvo ganas de ir al baño y se paró a hacer sus necesidades.

-Apúrate Naruto, creo que tenemos compañía-comentó Mitsuki.

Naruto terminó de orinar y sintió el peligro por su poder de Kurama. En ese instante, una enorme serpiente apareció y trato de devorar a ambos ninjas.

-¡ESTO ES OBRA DE MI PADRE, NECESITAMOS ADVERTIRLES A LOS DEMÁS QUE ESTÁ CERCA DE AQUÍ!-exclamó Mitsuki.

-¡PRIMERO SAQUEMOS A ESTA SERPIENTE DE NUESTRO CAMINO!-respondió Naruto.

Ambos ninjas formaron un Rasengan y exclamaron:

-¡RASENGAN!-.

Las dos bolas de chakra impactaron a la serpiente y desapareció en humo al caer derrotada.

-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS YA!-dijo Naruto apurado.

Mientras tanto, Boruto, Sarada, Sakura y Sasuke se habían reunido. Sasuke comprobaba con su Sharingan que no había ninguna transformación.

En eso se vio llegar a Naruto y Mitsuki, y Sasuke le preguntó la clave secreta con la que acordaron justamente al rubio dejándolo nervioso por lo que in a decir.

-¡JIRAIYA EL GALANTE ES EL MEJOR Y MÁS MARAVILLOSO SANIN DE TODOS Y OROCHIMARU ES UN GUSANO COMPARADO CON ÉL!-exclamó irritado Naruto.

-Ustedes no son Naruto y Mitsuki. Él perdedor no recordaría algo tan largo como ésto-dijo el Uchiha en guardia sonriendo por la broma al sanin.

Se reveló en un puf de humo a una chica, el cual era Orochimaru disfrazado.

-No les perdonaré esta ofensa a Orochimaru niños irrespetuosos-sonrió malévolamente la mujer.

La chica de la Hierba dio un paso al frente y un sello se activó en el suelo. Una explosión terrible se escuchó y Orochimaru quedó algo herido.

-Mina Rasengan, que útil-susurró Boruto satisfecho.

La cara de Orochimaru quedó al descubierto y estaba furioso por sufrir una técnica sorpresiva.

-Eso fue ingenioso, pero no les va a servir mucho cuando los asesine-les dijo amenazante el sanin.

Orochimaru invocó una enorme serpiente y empezó a atacar a los cuatro ninjas en el lugar.  
La serpiente se dirigía hacia Sakura y ella le respondió con un puñetazo extremadamente fuerte en la cabeza.

-"¡ESA NIÑA TIENE UNA FUERZA MONSTRUOSA! ¡ES SIMILAR A LA DE TSUNADE!"-analizó Orochimaru algo preocupado.

Boruto usaba el Byakugan y preparaba un ataque contra Orochimaru.

-¡ELEMENTO PLASMA: AMETRALLADORA RASENGAN!-gritó el rubio.

Un montón de mini Rasengan de plasma impactaban el cuerpo de Orochimaru y lo estaba quemando.

-"¡ESA TÉCNICA ME ESTA HACIENDO MUCHO DAÑO!"-exclamó el sanin.

Orochimaru invocó una multitud de serpientes y empezaron a ser más agresivos. Sarada estaba a punto de probar una técnica jamás usada en un ser vivo y activó su Sharingan.

-¡TOMA ESTO, ELEMENTO FUEGO: PUÑO DEL DRAGÓN!-exclamó la pelinegra.

La técnica quemó la zona que impactó en la serpiente y la asesinó. El Puño del Dragón es la versión del Chidori del Elemento Fuego. Es una técnica incompleta y su siguiente paso eran el Elemento Fuego: Rasengan, pero aún no le salía bien.

-"Esa chica tiene el Sharingan, si algo sale mal con Sasuke, ella es mi segunda opción"-pensó Orochimaru lamiéndose los labios.

Una serpiente se dirigió a atacar a Sarada, quién estaba adolorida del brazo porque su jutsu la quemó un poco.

-¡SARADA!-gritó Boruto aterrado.

Boruto corría lo más rápido posible, pero no podía llegar a tiempo y no quería ver morir a su novia. Un manto rojo empezó a cubrir su cuerpo y su velocidad aumentó al grado de formar un Elemento Rayo: Chidori Rasengan en un dos por tres.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-exclamó Boruto.

La técnica impactó a la cabeza de la serpiente y esta murió instantáneamente desapareciendo en humo.

-Boruto-susurró Sarada conmocionada.

-"Ese niño es el jinchuriki del Nueve Colas"-pensó erróneamente el sanin serpiente.

Sasuke se dio cuenta que Orochimaru estaba distraído y dio rienda suelta al Mangekyo Sharingan.

-¡AMATERASU!-.

Las llamas negras cubrieron a Orochimaru quemándolo bastante y fue forzado a usar su Jutsu de Muda de Piel siendo un proceso algo macabro.

-¿Qué les parece eso niños? No pueden vencerme-comentó de forma intimidante el sanin.

-¡CIERRA EL PICO, RASENGAN DE BOMBA DE BESTIA CON COLA!-se oyó la voz de Naruto.

Una bola negra se dirigía al sanin y se sustituyó por un clon de barro. El jutsu destruyó un poco del bosque en su zona de impacto.  
Mitsuki y Naruto llegaron y se posicionaron en el lugar listos para la batalla.

-"Esa es una Bomba Bestia con Cola, eso significa que él también domina al Nueve Colas. Me va a ser aún más difícil de marcar a Sasuke"-pensó algo intrigado el sanin.

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LASTIMES A MIS AMIGOS!-le declaró Naruto con su ojos rojos con la pupila felina.

Mitsuki contempló a su padre y se veía más malo que en el futuro. Orochimaru observó a su futuro hijo desconocido y tuvo una sensación en el pecho de que algo en él le resultaba familiar, en especial sus ojos que se parecían a los suyos.  
Sakura y Sarada aprovecharon la conmoción y usaron su súper fuerza en conjunto y dieron un fuerzo aplauso que generó una onda expansivo bastante fuerte que sacó a Orochimaru lejos.  
Mitsuki aprovechó y lanzó un puñetazo hacia su padre desde lejos con su elasticidad. Cuando Orochimaru se recuperó quedó consternado porque la elasticidad sobrehumana era exclusiva de él.

-¿Cómo tienes esa técnica? No recuerdo haber experimentado contigo-le preguntó el sanin.

-Lo sabrá a su tiempo, pero puedo decirle que mi nombre es Mitsuki-se presentó el chico.

-"Necesitamos huir de aquí, tenemos que crear una buena distracción para sacarnos a Orochimaru de aquí"-pensó Sasuke a mil por hora.

Sasuke preparó un Chidori especial negro y se dirigió a Orochimaru. Él pudo esquivar el golpe y estiró su cuello para morder al Uchiha.

-¡AAAAAAAH!-gritó el sanin.

-¡SASUKE!-gritó Naruto viendo a su amigo siendo lastimado.

-Al fin te di mi regalo especial, algún día vendrás a mí-festejó el sanin.

Sorpresivamente, Orochimaru fue mordido por Mitsuki, quien logró replicar el sello maldito y el cuerpo del sanin empezó a purificarse dándole bastante dolor.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS HICISTE ESO?!-exclamó el sanin serpiente.

-No debes saberlo aún, pero es un castigo por meterte con mi amigo-le respondió el hijo de Orochimaru.

Sasuke estaba al borde de la inconciencia por el dolor agudo, pero logró aplicar su técnica más fuerte.

-Chibaku Tensei-susurró Sasuke con el Rinnegan activo.

Una bola negra algo debilitada impacto contra Orochimaru y la tierra empezó a atraerse contra el sanin, hiriéndolo de gravedad.  
Mitsuki se llevó a Sasuke ya desmayado del dolor y los ninjas empezaron a huir del lugar. El pergamino del Cielo cayó y Sakura lo recogió para sí, aunque no les sirviera.

-¡SARADA, SÁCANOS EN EL KAMUI!-le dijo Naruto apurado.

Sarada activó el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y se los llevó a todos en un vórtice.  
Todos estaban en la dimensión del Kamui y Sakura estaba atendiendo a Sasuke, quién empezaba a sufrir fiebre.

-Ese sello está envenenando el chakra y cuerpo de Sasuke. Hay que sacárselo-comentó Boruto analizándolo con el Byakugan.

-Yo haré algo mucho mejor. Déjenmelo a mí-les avisó Mitsuki.

Mitsuki mordió a Sasuke y Boruto y Sarada contemplaron con sus doujutsus como el chakra maligno se neutralizaba exitosamente. El fragmento alma de Orochimaru se estaba purificando y se evaporaba por la pureza del alma de Mitsuki.  
Sasuke se calmó y su respiración se restauró de forma normal. Naruto le aplicó un poco de chakra junto con la Palma Médica de Sakura y el Uchiha recobró rápido la conciencia.

-¿Qué me pasó?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-Orochimaru te mordió y te dio el sello maldito y Mitsuki lo neutralizó de alguna forma-le explicó Sakura.

-Eso me recuerda, Camino Humano-susurró Sasuke con el Rinnegan activo.

Del sello maldito salió un pedazo del alma de Orochimaru y este se desvaneció. Los recuerdos y los conocimientos de Orochimaru pasaron a la mente de Sasuke y se sintió muy asqueado de varias cosas.

-Ya me siento mejor, pero me quedaré con este sello sin dejarme influenciar por Orochimaru-declaró Sasuke orgulloso.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo neutralizaste el Sello Maldito?-preguntó Sarada a su amigo.

-Cuando estaba con mi padre platiqué con el tío Jugo y me contó todo sobre ese sello y la manera de hacerlo. Me inyectaron en mi creación la manera de replicar la Transformación del Sabio sin perder la cordura, aunque aún no lo controló bien-explicó Mitsuki.

-¿Puedes transformarte? Cool-opinó Boruto.

-Y al igual que tu padre, tienes esa capacidad de poner sellos malditos-preguntó Sakura curiosa.

-No pongo fragmentos de mi alma en ello, solo mi energía natural, algo de mi chakra y el fluido de Jugo, pero mi energía es positiva. Digamos que es una especie de sello bendito-explicó Mitsuki.

-Sello Bendito, ese será el nombre del sello-declaró Naruto.

-Me pregunto que habilidades tendrá-se preguntó Sasuke.

-No sé la capacidad al máximo. Ni yo sé cual es mi verdadero potencial en mi transformación, solo lo hice inconscientemente una vez-relató Mitsuki.

-Eso es algo que tendré que descubrir. Me gusta-sonrió desafiante Sasuke.

-"Mierda. Debo aprender el Modo Sabio si no quiero que Sasuke me supere"-pensó alarmado Naruto.

-Salgamos de aquí. Este lugar es muy deprimente-les pidió Boruto.

-Mi dimensión de bolsillo es deprimente, pero la tuya es psicodélica-le replicó Sarada.

-Cierto-sonrió el rubio del futuro.

Los ninjas salieron de la dimensión del Kamui y descansaron en el Bosque de la Muerte. Sakura y Mitsuki se quedaron vigilando, mientras los demás descansaban. Sasuke estaba agotado por la carga dl sello maldito eliminado y estaba acostumbrándose al sello bendito.

-Solo espero que nadie se atreva a emboscarnos-suspiró preocupada Sakura.

-Somos los genin más fuertes de la Aldea de la Hoja. Derrotamos entre todos a mi padre y eso es algo digno de presumir. Unos genin no es nada-alentó Mitsuki.

-Creo que tienes razón-sonrió Sakura.

Justo en ese momento, el equipo del Sonido enviados por Orochimaru estaban observándolos.

-El Uchiha está débil y los demás parecen inconscientes. Ataquemos de una vez-les dijo Dosu sin su máscara.

Naruto sintió las tres presencias negativas y activó la trampa que el puso.

-¡FUINJUTSU: LANZAGRANADAS RASENGAN!-exclamó Naruto.

Varias granadas de chakra salieron de los y los ninjas del sonido apenas esquivaban la técnica.

-¡NUNCA HABÍA VISTO ESTO!-exclamó Kin.

Cuando terminaron las granadas de chakra, Mitsuki se preparó para atacar con su elasticidad. Su puño se hinchó y le atacó de lejos a Dosu. Chocó su puño con su implante del brazo y provocó una onda sónica que afectó al lugar.

-¡SHANAROO!, ¡¿QUÉ ESTE SONIDO TAN FUERTE?!-exclamó Sakura.

El sonido despertó a los durmientes y atrajo a los Equipo 10 que estaban mirando todo. El Equipo 9 buscaba a Lee y Neji miró con su Byakugan que estaba cerca de allí.

-¡PATADA DE LA HOJA!-exclamó Lee mientras pateaba a Zaku y se posicionaba frente a Sakura.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES LEE?! ¡LO TENEMOS BAJO CONTROL TODO!-le dijo Sakura.

-Vengo a ayudarlos, somos amigos después de todo-le respondió Lee.

-¡CHICOS, TIENEN EL PERGAMINO DE LA TIERRA QUE NECESITAMOS!-les indicó Boruto con el Byakugan activo.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE BYAKUGAN?!-le preguntó sorprendido Lee.

-No le digas a Neji sobre esto, lo revelaré a su tiempo-le pidió el rubio.

-Solo porque quiero ver la cara que hace Neji al ver que hay otro usuario del Byakugan en el examen-respondió el cejudo.

De repente, Sasuke se levantó y se preparó porque quería unirse a la batalla. Un chakra plateado salió del cuerpo de Sasuke y se vio cubierto de llamas plateadas en todas partes.

-¡ESTO ES ASOMBROSO!-exclamó excitado Sasuke.

-Creo que está emocionado por el sello-comentó Mitsuki nervioso.

-¡NO ME VOY A QUEDAR ATRÁS!-exclamó Naruto.

Naruto se cubrió del chakra de Kurama en una cola de forma instantánea dejando impresionados a todos.

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!-ordenó Dosu sabiendo que se habían metido en un problema serio.

-¡NO ME IRÉ DE AQUÍ!-negó Zaku de forma arrogante.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera alzar los brazos, Sasuke había llegado y le dio una patada.

-¡PATADA DE LA HOJA!-.

En el aire, el Uchiha preparó la técnica que recién había aprendido del Loto Primario de Lee y exclamó:

-¡COMBO RÁFAGA DE LEONES!-gritó Sasuke.

Naruto pateó a Dosu hacia arriba y muchos clones de sombra con mantos de chakra rojo lo golpearon repetidamente.

-¡COMBO RÁFAGA UZUMAKI!-exclamaron todos los Narutos.

Sarada y Boruto lograron deducir las técnicas usadas y la Uchiha las copió, mientras que Boruto las analizó lentamente con el Byakugan en cámara lenta y dedujo con habilidad como ejecutar ambas habilidades.  
Kin estaba en clarísima desventaja y decidió rendirse o terminaría mal para ella.

-¡ME RINDO, TOMEN EL PERGAMINO DE LA TIERRA Y DÉJANOS!-exclamó Kin con bastante miedo.

Sasuke quería seguir luchando, pero Naruto se encargó de detenerlo con una patada y desenfundó a Samehada en un pequeño sello de su mano. Lo usó para absorber la energía natural que emanaba Sasuke.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE, SASUKE! ¡NO DEJES QUE ESTE PODER SE TE SUBA A LA CABEZA! ¡ACTÚA CON LA CABEZA FRÍA!-le advirtió Naruto.

Sasuke volvió a la normalidad, pero estaba exhausto. El Sello Bendito del Cielo lo dejó mermado y cansado.

-Danos el pergamino y te dejaremos ir-le dijo Sarada.

Kin hizo caso y después de entregar el pergamino se llevó a sus compañeros heridos.

-¡TENEMOS EL ÚLTIMO PERGAMINO CHICOS!-exclamó Sarada sonriendo.

-¡QUE BIEN, DEBEMOS IRNOS DE AQUÍ!-exclamó Sakura emocionada de tener un buen baño.

-Miren quién está espiándonos, el sirviente del destino llegó a mirar nuestro estilo de pelea-les dijo Naruto.

Neji salió furioso por haber sido descubierto y ser llamado de nuevo sirviente del destino, junto a Tenten que empezó a regañar a Lee.

-¡¿QUE HACÍAS EN UNA PELEA QUE NO TE IMPORTABA?!, ¡AÚN NO CONSEGUIMOS OTRO PERGAMINO DEL CIELO!-regañó severamente Tenten a su amigo.

-¡ES QUE VI QUE ESTABAN EN PROBLEMAS!-dijo muy nervioso Lee.

-Les hace falta un pergamino del Cielo, tenemos uno de más-les ofreció Sakura teniendo uno en la mano.

-¿Nos lo vas a dar?-preguntó Tenten curiosa.

-Ustedes dos nos agradan. Aunque Neji tiene la sangre pesada-comentó Boruto.

Neji bufó, pero de lo que logró observar es que Sasuke y Naruto no eran habladores y resultaron ser muy peligrosos.

-Nos harían un gran favor con eso, quiero ducharme en la Torre de Control y descansar un día en un lugar cómodo-expresó Tenten con estrellas en los ojos.

Sarada se dio cuenta de 6 presencias más y vieron que se trataban de los dos Equipos 10.

-¡CHOUCHOU, ESTOY AQUÍ!-gritó Sarada.

Chouchou salió al ser descubierto con el resto de los muchachos.

-¿Cómo sabían que estábamos aquí?-preguntó la mejor amiga de la Uchiha.

-Es fácil. Tu chakra es como el de una mariposa-sonrió la Uchiha.

-Has sonreído más en los últimos meses. Creo que cierto rubio te ha hecho sonreír más a menudo-opinó picarona la morena.

Sarada y Boruto se sonrojaron ante la declaración y Naruto sonrió al exponer su relación.

-¿Por qué no intervinieron?-preguntó Sakura.

-Porque teníamos flojera-expresó Shikadai.

-Secundo a Shikadai-comentó Shikamaru.

-No creo que necesitaran nuestra ayuda-explicó Chouji.

-No quería arruinar mi cabello-se excusó Ino.

-Siempre pones esa excusa-recordó Inojin a su mamá del futuro.

-¿Ya tienen pergaminos?-preguntó Naruto.

-Ya los juntamos, solo nos queda ir a la Torre de Control-explicó Shikamaru.

-¿Desean que vayamos juntos a pie, o al estilo Uzumaki?-les propuso Naruto.

-¿Otra vez el estilo Uzumaki?-preguntó Sarada por la última idea loca que tuvo Naruto.

-Quiero estilo Uzumaki-eligió Boruto.

-Hagan espacio-les indicó Naruto.

Naruto preparó el sello de invocación y salió una enorme pila de humo. Un enorme sapo emergió de allí y todos quedaron impresionados.

-¡HOLA SEÑOR GAMABUNTA!-saludó Naruto.

-¿Por qué me invocaste Naruto?-.

-Es que deseamos ir a la Torre de Control y está lejos. ¿Puedes llevarnos y a la próxima vez te regalo varios barriles de cerveza?-le propuso Naruto.

-No me gusta ser usado como transporte, pero por un buen barril de cerveza no está mal. Súbanse antes de que me arrepienta-les dijo el enorme sapo.

Todos aún en shock se subieron y viajaron en la espalda del viejo Bunta.

-Cuando dijo transporte, no pensé que fuera a invocar a un sapo. Aunque mi mamá a veces invocaba babosas de niña para jugar-le contó Sarada.

Tenten lo oyó y sujetó a Sarada, quien fue observada por la niña de bollos con una mirada loca.

-¡¿TU MAMÁ ES TSUNADE?!-le preguntó la niña emocionada.

-B-bueno, es una antigua alumna con el contrato de las babosas-le confesó la pelinegra sin comprometer a su madre.

-¡SIEMPRE HE SOÑADO CON INVOCAR BABOSAS Y SER RECONOCIDA POR LA KUNOICHI MÁS FUERTE DE TODAS!-exclamó Tenten emocionada.

-En mi opinión, solo había una mujer capaz de superar a Tsunade en poder, pero ya falleció-mencionó Naruto.

-¿Hubo alguien así?-preguntó la castaña.

-Mi madre, Kushina Uzumaki-sonrió el rubio.

Nadie en el lugar fue capaz de entender o recordar ese nombre, excepto Shikamaru que recordó a sus padres que mencionaban a una mujer que daba más miedo que ella y se le helaba la sangre de recordarla porque fue víctima de ella.

-¿La Habanero Sangriento es tu madre?-preguntó Shikamaru.

-Esa misma-confirmó el Uzumaki.

-¡CONOZCO ESE NOMBRE, ESA MUJER FUE LA MÁS ATERRADORA DE TODAS!-gritó Chouji aterrado.

-Mi papá aún tiembla al oír ese nombre y sobre todo si hay sartenes cerca-dijo Ino extrañada.

-En el orfanato decían que la Habanero Sangriento venía por tu alma después de su muerte si te portabas mal-relató Lee.

-Eso ultimo es una exageración. Mi mamá era la mujer más fuerte de la aldea. Fue capaz de encerrar y suprimir al Zorro de las Nueve Colas antes de morir-contó Naruto orgulloso.

-¿Cómo lograría hacer eso?-preguntó Tenten.

Naruto sacó sus Cadenas de Diamantina de su espalda que eran de color rojo. Extrañamente, su cabello se volvió rojo y sus ojos violeta. Todos quedaron asombrados por la técnica.

-Es el legado de mi madre. Estas cadena son capaces de atrapar cualquier cosa y dejarla sin salida. Ni siquiera el Puño Suave es capaz de romperlas-le comentó a todos, especialmente a Neji.

Kurama bufó por dentro, recordando las cadenas problemáticas de Kushina hace 12 años.

Omake HIMAWARI Y EL GENIO DE LA LÁMPARA  
Himawari estaba aburrida en su casa. Su hermano estaba en los Exámenes Chunin y no tenía con quien jugar. Salió a la aldea a caminar un rato y vio algo extraño.

-¿Qué es lo que está allí?-se preguntó la niña.

Himawari sacó una lámpara misteriosa y la llevó a su casa. Agarró un trapo, frotó la lámpara y salió un genio.

-¡KYAAA!-gritó la niña asustada.

-Buenos días linda, soy el genio de la lámpara y puedo cumplir cualquier deseo, pero serán tres de cantidad-se presentó el genio.

-Es igual que los cuentos-dijo con estrellas la pequeña Uzumaki.

-¿Cuál es tu primer deseo?-preguntó la niña.

-Deseo que tengas deseos ilimitados-dijo astutamente la niña.

El genio se quedó de piedra por el inusual deseo. Nadie había deseado tener deseos ilimitados y no estaba prohibido.

-Maldición, tengo que cumplirlo-murmuró el genio.

-Jijiji, ahora como mi primer deseo de deseos ilimitados, quiero dos bebés pandas con quién jugar. Uno que sea niño y otro niña-pidió la niña.

El deseo se cumplió y dos bebés pandas se apareció.

-¡KYAAAA, ES TAN BONITO!-comentó la niña.

-Ahora que deseas ama-le dijo el genio.

-Hmmm, deseo que mis abuelitos estén vivos y vengan a jugar conmigo-pidió la niña.

-Ese deseo me llevará un tiempo, tu abuelo está atrapado en el Shinigami y no será fácil convencerlo-le dijo el ser mágico.

En un puf de humo, una mujer de cabellos dorados con aspecto maligno apareció y los miró.

-¿Qué quieres, genio de pacotilla?-preguntó la chica.

-Lady Shinigami, ¿puede darme a mi abuelito Minato?-preguntó Himawari.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TU ABUELITO ME DIO SU ALMA! ¡NO PIENSO DARTE SU ALMA, MORTAL!-le dijo la diosa de la muerte.

-¡TE VOY A ACUSAR CON MI MAMÁ! ¡MAMÁ!-gritó la pequeña peliazulada.

-¿Qué quieres, hija?-respondió Hinata llegando a la sala.

Hinata vio al mismo genio que ella conoció de niña y a los bebes pandas.

-¿Quién es la mujer?-preguntó Hinata.

-Es Shinigami y no quiere darme el alma de abuelito Minato-dijo refunfuñando la chica.

-¡¿SHINIGAMI?!-exclamó espantada la Hyuga.

-Así es mortal. No pienso entregarle el alma del Cuarto Hokage-negó la diosa.

-Hija, no hagas enojar a la diosa Shinigami o nos va a ir mal-le susurró la ojiperla a su hija.

-¿Podemos acusarla con su papá?-preguntó la niña.

-Solo que invocaras de alguna forma a Kamisama para eso, pero no existe ninguna manera-le comentó Hinata.

-Señor genio, ¿puede invocar a señor Kamisama?-preguntó Himawari curiosa.

-Si puedo, pero no sé que pase-le respondió el genio.

Shinigami se puso nerviosa porque no había pensado en ello y podía meterse en un problema.

-¡NO INVOQUEN A MI PADRE!-exclamó la diosa furiosa.

-¡DESEO QUE EL PAPÁ DE LA SEÑORITA SHINIGAMI ESTE AQUÍ!-exclamó a los cuatro vientos la girasol.

En una enorme cortina de humo, un hombre de aura divina y portentosa se apareció ante todos dejando asombrada a Hinata, aunque después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi no le extrañaba este tipo de cosas.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME INVOCASTE?-exigió saber el creador de todo.

-Es que la señorita Shinigami no quiere darme el alma de abuelito Minato porque dice que le ofreció su alma-dijo refunfuñando infantilmente la Uzumaki.

Shinigami estaba sudando frío porque había hecho algo que no debía.

-¡SHINIGAMI!, ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE QUEDES CON LAS ALMAS DE LOS MORTALES?!-regañó severamente el dios supremo.

-P-p-pero padre-tartamudeó nerviosa la diosa.

-¡NADA DE PEROS, QUIERO QUE EN ESTE INSTANTE LIBERES EL ALMA DE SU ABUELO!-le exigió Kamisama.

-Bien-suspiró derrotada la mujer.

La diosa regurgitó el alma de Minato y flotaba en el lugar.

-Nos vemos y creo que lo van a revivir, no tengo problemas siempre y cuando no abusen del ciclo natural de la vida y la muerte-se despidió el dios.

-Gracias señor Kamisama-se despidió Himawari.

-Perdón por las molestias-se inclinó Hinata.

-En cuanto a tí señorita, te espera un castigo cuando lleguemos-le sentenció Kami a Shinigami.

-¡NOOOOO!-exclamó la diosa.

Ambos desaparecieron y el genio tenía chance de cumplir el deseo de Himawari. Himawari pensaba en revivir a los papás de Naruto, pero accidentalmente su abuela Hana también fue revivida.  
Tres cuerpos yacían en el suelo, un rubio, una pelirroja y una peliazul. Empezaron a despertar y miraron a las dos mujeres paradas frente a ellos.

-¿Minato?-preguntó Kushina.

-¿Kushina? ¿Estamos vivos?-preguntó el Cuarto Hokage.

-Yo morí hace unos años. ¿Cómo regresé a la vida?-preguntó Hana asombrada por lo sucedido.

Hinata estaba paralizada al ver a su madre viva en esta linea temporal. No podía creer que el deseo de su hija haya llegado a este resultado. No eran zombies de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi, sino cuerpos vivos reales.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó Minato a las mujeres.

-¡ABUELITOS!-gritó feliz Himawari abrazando a los tres de golpe.

-¡¿ABUELOS?!-exclamaron los tres en shock.

-Creo que debo presentarme, soy Hinata Uzumaki, antes Hinata Hyuga. Soy esposa de Naruto Uzumaki y ella es mi segunda hija, Himawari Uzumaki Hyuga-presentó la niña.

Hana reconoció a su hija por fin y se había hecho una mujer muy hermosa y consiguió formar una familia.

-¿La esposa de mi niño? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-preguntó Kushina extrañada.

-Oficialmente 12 años desde el ataque del Nueve Colas a la Aldea de la Hoja. Nosotras dos venimos de un universo alterno muy similar a este y estamos muchos años adelantados a esta era temporal-explicó Hinata.

-Usaron el jutsu prohibido del Cuarto Hokage, eso lo explica todo-dedujo Minato.

Kushina vio a la hermosa, amable, tímida y amorosa mujer que tomó su hijo para esposa. En su opinión, quería que su hijo buscara a una mujer como ella, pero algo en el fondo le decía que Naruto eligió muy bien a su compañera de vida.

-Mami, ¿cuando le decimos a papá y Boruto de que mis abuelitos están aquí?-preguntó Himawari emocionada.

-Les daremos la sorpresa-sonrió Hinata.

-Señorita Himawari, ¿puedo retirarme?-preguntó el genio exhausto.

-Si lo desea, puede quedarse a la cena. Preparé ramen con extra de miso de cerdo y pollo para muchas personas-le ofreció la mujer.

Para Kushina eso era un punto a favor para ella. Solo esperaba que supiera cocinar bien. Todos se sentaron bien y Hinata sirvió la comida a todos.

-Espero que este ramen sea delicioso-le advirtió Kushina.

-No exageres Kushina-dijo el Cuarto Hokage algo aburrido.

La pelirroja probó la comida y sus papilas gustativas tuvieron un carnaval brasileño de sabores deliciosos.

-¡ESTE ES EL MEJOR RAMEN DEL MUNDO!-exclamó Kushina emocionada.

-Hija, te has hecho una buena cocinera-alagó Hana a Hinata.

-Que bueno que les gustó-agradeció la Hyuga.

-Mamá es la mejor cocinera del mundo-opinó Himawari.

Kushina estaba perdida en el sabor del ramen y lloraba lágrimas anime por lo sabroso que estaba. Dos puntos a favor de Hinata.

-¿Cómo conociste a Naruto?-preguntó Minato interesado en la historia de su matrimonio.

Hinata empezó a contarles todo lo que Naruto y ella vivieron en su línea temporal. Kushina analizó cada detalle desde su punto de vista, y aunque no le gustaba la timidez de la Hyuga en su opinión, quedó admirada de como logró vencerla y contempló como fue la única chica que verdaderamente amó a su hijo, cuando nadie daba algo por él. Su historia de amor le recordaba mucho a la de ella con Minato en ciertos aspectos.

-¿Naruto y tú se casaron con solo 4 meses de noviazgo?-preguntó algo extrañada Hana.

-Naruto me propuso matrimonio y yo no dudé en decirle que sí. Fue unos de los días más felices de mi vida-recordó la ojiperla Uzumaki.

-¿Y viven en el Compuesto Hyuga?-preguntó Hana.

-No. Nos fuimos a vivir a la casa de los padres de Naruto. Nos manteníamos con lo que ganábamos en las misiones hasta que me retiré por maternidad-relató la mujer.

-¿Y que rango tiene Naruto?-preguntó Kushina interesada.

-Hace dos años que Naruto se volvió Hokage-dijo orgullosa la Hyuga.

-¡¿HOKAGE?!, ¡ESE ES MI HIJO!-exclamó Kushina feliz.

Naruto del futuro entró y observó en la mesa a sus padres, a su suegra y al genio que él mismo encontró hace años.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!-exclamó Naruto en shock.

Hinata le explicó como Himawari hizo el trato con el genio y ahora era su dueña hasta que se fueran a su universo.

-Me acuerdo que por culpa de Kakashi nos quedamos sin deseos y ahora en nuestro universo aparecerá hasta en mil años-recordó Naruto.

-En realidad faltan 983 años-le corrigió Hinata.

-Que suertudo es mi otro yo-murmuró el genio.

-¡CÁLLATE PORQUE NO ME SOLUCIONASTE LAS COSAS!-le regañó Naruto.

-Así que eres Naruto. Es un gusto conocerte-saludó Hana.

-La mamá de Hinata. Es un gusto conocerla también-saludó Naruto.

-Te convertiste en un hombre hecho y derecho-comentó Kushina orgullosa de ver a su hijo crecido.

-Sí, y espero que conozcan a su hijo original. Debe estar con su nieto Boruto en los Exámenes Chunin con la otra Hinata-les contó Naruto.

-Espero pacientemente tenerlo en mis brazos-deseó Kushina emocionada.

-Pueden empezar conmigo-bromeó Naruto.

Kushina abrazó a Naruto y este aceptó el gesto. Minato también lo abrazó y aunque fuera otra versión de Naruto seguía siendo su hijo.

-Hinata, estoy muy orgullosa de tí. Que bueno que tienes a un gran hombre como marido. Lamento irme tan temprano de tu vida, pero siempre te amaré, Hinata-le dijo Hana.

Hinata abrazó a su mamá y sonrió con muchas lágrimas porque no recordaba un abrazo maternal.  
El genio sonreía al ver los reencuentros fraternales y Himawari estaba feliz porque sus papás de este tiempo tendrían a sus abuelos para cuidarlos.

Datos estadísticos de Sasuke Uchiha del futuro

Clase: SSS.

Rango: Jounin.

Elementos:

-Elemento Fuego.

-Elemento Rayo.

-Elemento Tierra.

-Elemento Agua.

-Elemento Viento.

-Elemento Ying.

-Elemento Yang.

-Elemento Ying-Yang.

-Elemento Llama.

Jutsus:

-Todos los vistos en la serie.

-Rasengan y sus versiones elementales.

Características generales: Sasuke del futuro ha tomado la responsabilidad de que su otro yo no cometa los mismos errores qué el cometió y lo ha instruido en ello.

Relaciones:

-Naruto Uzumaki del futuro: Es su mejor amigo y su rival eterno. Es el causante de que volviera a la luz y llegara a ser más o menos feliz y estuviera su alma en paz.

-Sakura Uchiha: Una relación matrimonial algo rara, pero estable. Se siente raro estar con ella por la culpa de lo que hizo en su juventud.

-Hinata Uzumaki: Una relación de respeto neutral.

-Boruto Uzumaki: Su alumno y el hijo de su mejor amigo. Le recuerda mucho a su ex compañero de equipo en su juventud y lo ha entrenado últimamente. En la actualidad lo tiene bien vigilado porque anda en una relación con su hija.

-Sarada Uchiha: No es demasiado cercano a ella por sus personalidades similares, pero se preocupa por su hija. Después de su reencuentro y el viaje al pasado, ha tenido tiempo de pasar más tiempo con su hija.

-Mitsuki: Al ser hijo de su maestro Orochimaru, lo tiene bien vigilado.

-Himawari: No es cercana a ella, pero la pequeña le recuerda un poco a Naruto y Boruto.

-Sasuke del presente: Se ha enfocado mucho en que olvide por completo su camino de la venganza si no quiere que termine como él. Ha sido muy detallista en que debe ser más cercano a sus amigos, si no quiere terminar como una escoria.

-Sakura Haruno: La pequeña versión de su esposa ha sido el tema con el que ha persuadido a su otro yo para que regenere al clan Uchiha. Ya no es tan molesta como la otra Sakura a su edad al hacerle entender su error de no cuidar su entrenamiento.

-Naruto del presente: Le recuerda mucho a como solía ser en su niñez su mejor amigo.

-Hinata Hyuga: Aunque no trata con ella, sabe que ella es importante en la felicidad del otro Naruto.

Datos estadísticos de Sasuke Uchiha del presente

Clase: A

Rango: Genin

Elementos:

-Elemento Fuego

-Elemento Rayo

-Elemento Tierra

-Elemento Agua

-Elemento Viento

-Elemento Ying

-Elemento Yang

-Elemento Ying-Yang

-Elemento Llama

Jutsus:  
Elemento Fuego: Bola de Fuego.

Elemento Fuego: Llamas del fénix.

-Los Caminos del Rinnegan.

-Los jutsus del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

Características generales: Sasuke del futuro ha tomado la responsabilidad de que su otro yo no cometa los mismos errores qué el cometió y lo ha instruido en ello.

Relaciones:  
-Naruto Uzumaki del presente: Es su mejor amigo y lo respeta mucho, aunque puede ser un idiota. Es su mayor rival y no lo subestima porque siempre tiene un as bajo la manga.

-Sakura Haruno: Su novia más o menos amada (su personalidad fría no le permite ser tan expresivo). Al madurar más Sakura con respecto a la situación de Sasuke, se han sabido comprender mejor.

-Hinata Hyuga: Aunque no se hablan a menudo, ha encontrado interesante que son muy parecidos en ciertas cosas. Si le preguntaran si consideraría relacionarse sentimentalmente con ella, él opinaría que sería imposible porque piensa que personas inteligentes y pasivas como ellos terminan enredados con personas idiotas y molestas (Naruto y Sakura).

Boruto: Es una relación similar a la que posee con Naruto.

Sarada: Es como una hermana para ella al ser su futura hija.

Mitsuki: Congenian bien al tener mentalidades similares y trabajan bien juntos.

Himawari: Le cae bien, pero sabe que puede ser peligrosa si se enoja.

Naruto del futuro: Lo respeta mucho, ya que es la muestra de como alguien puede cumplir sus sueños si se lo propone.

Sasuke del futuro: Es algo similar a un padre para él porque el suyo no era cercano a él. Los sucesos vividos por él han impactado en las decisiones que él ha tomado.

Sakura Uchiha: No han interactuado mucho, pero se da cuenta de que lo que vivió con su otro yo no debe repetirse con la Sakura que él conoce.

Hinata Uzumaki: Le recuerda demasiado a su madre Mikoto por su personalidad.


	23. Chapter 23

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 23 LAS PRELIMINARES  
Emperor92: De hecho si tenía contemplada una transformación para Sasuke. Sería la Versión 2 del Sello Bendito con una transformación divina en vez de una demoniaca.

OTAKUFire: No tendría ningún problema con ShikaMira. Me resulta bastante bien que se diera.

Hishina Namikaze Hyuga: Los omakes son partes de la historia. Lo del genio y Himawari si ocurrió.

Lector Luigi: Gracias por tu preferencia, y también por tu sugerencia. A pesar de que han desarrollado mejores poderes, no será igual de fácil para vencer a los enemigos por sus habilidades, aunque estarán prevenidos de sus poderes malignos dándoles ventaja.

Naruto pasó a ver a Hinata cuando se instaló en la Torre de Control. Llegó al segundo día de la prueba y tendrían tres días para descansar.  
La Hyuga estaba comiendo junto a sus compañeros y Naruto los saludó.

-Hola Hinata, ¿me extrañaste?-preguntó Naruto con los brazos abiertos.

-¡NARUTO!-exclamó feliz Hinata.

Hinata salió corriendo a los brazos de Naruto y le dio un beso enfrente de Kiba y Shino.

-Me debes una cena en Barbacoa Q-le dijo Shino triunfante.

-Maldición-resopló Kiba.

Ambos habían hecho una apuesta sobre que si Naruto viera a Hinata, ésta sería capaz de ir a saludarlo con un abrazo y un beso.

-¿Ustedes llegaron primero?-preguntó Naruto.

-Sí, fue fácil. Pero casi nos matan por culpa de Kiba-delató Hinata.

Naruto soltó un instinto asesino contra el chico perro y él se puso muy nervioso porque estaba en problemas.

-Cuando tenga la oportunidad vas a pagar por ello-prometió el rubio.

-Mejor platícanos como les fue-le sugirió Hinata.

-Bueno, tuvimos problemas con algo en el camino, pero lo solucionamos y acabamos de llegar-contó vagamente el ojiazul para no llamar la atención.

-Que bueno-.

En ese instante, Gaara se paseaba allí y lucía bastante debilitado por la técnica de Hinata. Quería hacerle daño, pero vio a Naruto y podría ser mortal para él si hacía algo mal.

-Lárgate de aquí, Gaara-advirtió Naruto con sus ojos rojos.

Gaara no estaba al 100% para enfrentarse a Naruto, quien lucía bastante entero para darle batalla a él, así que se retiró.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo Kiba nervioso.

-No los molestará porque Hinata lo debilitó bastante. Pero no permanezcan solos. Vayan con nosotros-les aconsejó Naruto.

El Equipo 8 hizo caso y lo acompañaron a donde se encontraban el resto de los genin. Hinata vio a todos, incluso a su distante primo Neji, reunidos. A la única que no conocía era a una pelirroja.

-¿Ella quién es?-preguntó Hinata.

-Ella es Karin Uzumaki, mi prima perdida-le mostró Naruto.

Karin estaba sin su equipo porque estaban muertos y Sasuke y Sakura la rescataron de un oso gigante poco antes de pelear con Orochimaru.

Flashback  
Karin estaba sin sus lentes y acorralada por un enorme oso que estaba a punto de asesinarla. Antes de que diera el zarpazo, Sakura la rescató y Sasuke le dio el golpe letal.

-¡COMBO RÁFAGA DE LEONES!-exclamó Sasuke.

Karin miró en shock a Sasuke y a Sakura, quien la curaba con su palma mística.

-¿Estás bien Karin?-preguntó Sakura.

-Gracias-agradeció Karin.

-Eres la familiar de nuestro amigo Naruto y no vamos a dejar que te hagan daño. Después de todo eres una princesa Uzumaki-le dijo Sakura.

Karin jamás había recibido un trato así. Le daban ganas de nunca volver a su horrible aldea.  
Sasuke llegó con ellas y saludó a la Uzumaki.

-Hola Karin. ¿Qué pasó con tu equipo?-preguntó preocupado.

-Murieron por culpa de un equipo de la Lluvia. No es que me importara. Soy solo su botiquín médico con piernas-expresó algo resentida la chica.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-preguntó Sakura.

Karin mostró sus cicatrices por mordidas y dejó bastante consternados a los dos genin.

-Tengo una rara habilidad de curar cualquier herida por medio de mi sangre y para eso necesito que me muerdan. Mi madre murió de esa manera porque la técnica drena mi chakra-expresó muy resentida la chica.

-Hmp, creo tener una solución para eso-avisó el Uchiha activando su Rinnegan.

El rey del Infierno salió de allí y se tragó a Karin unos segundos. Después de ser escupida y pasar su aturdimiento, revisó que sus cicatrices habían desaparecido por completo.

-Éxito, cicatrices fuera-sonrió el pelinegro satisfecho.

-¡ESO FUE ATERRADOR, PERO FUNCIONÓ! ¡GRACIAS!-chilló de emoción la chica abrazando a Sasuke.

-Ejem, no abraces a mi hombre-advirtió Sakura.

-Lo siento, es que me emocioné-dijo sin sentirlo realmente la pelirroja.

-Por el momento debes quedarte en un lugar seguro. Vamos a librar una batalla peligrosa y no queremos que salgas herida-le advirtió Sakura.

-¿De que hablan?-.

-Vamos a mi dimensión personal para que estés a salvo un tiempo-le avisó el Uchiha.

Flashback fin

-Y así Sasuke la mantuvo en la Dimensión del Kamui un día hasta que llegamos a la Torre y hace poco la sacamos de allí-terminó de relatar Naruto.

-Pobre Karin. No debe regresar a la Aldea de la Hierba. Tu prima debe estar contigo. Cuando se revele el verdadero legado de tu clan, va a compensarse todo su sufrimiento-expresó la Hyuga exigiendo justicia a la pelirroja.

-Eres muy buena para tu gusto. Eso ya lo tenía contemplado-sonrió traviesamente el rubio.

-Eso espero-le devolvió la sonrisa la peliazul.

Pasaron los días y la segunda etapa de los Exámenes Chunin terminaron. Los genin que aprobaron estaban reunidos y los Equipos 7 junto con Hinata tenían sus trajes oficiales de la Policía Militar sorprendiendo a muchos.  
El Hokage les dio el mismo discurso y el anuncio de que habrían rondas preliminares.

-Deseo retirarme porque no puedo continuar-dijo Kabuto.

-No hay opción de retiro, los ninjas no huyen como cobardes-negó Hiruzen.

Kabuto maldijo a lo bajo. El Hokage tenía muy bien vigilado al espía de Orochimaru y sabía que él no pertenecía a la aldea.

-"Nada me ha estado saliendo bien. Primero me roban mis tarjetas de información, luego Orochimaru sale malherido por una extraña técnica y ahora debo pelear contra debiluchos"-maldijo Kabuto furioso en su mente.

La pantalla se encendió y el primer combate en salir fueron Sasuke contra Kabuto. El peliblanco vio que tendría que luchar contra el objetivo de Orochimaru.  
Sasuke sabía que tendría que ir contra todo porque el traidor era tan fuerte como Kakashi. Tendría que usar el Rinnegan y el Mangekyo Sharingan si quería hacerlo sufrir.  
Sasuke y Kabuto quedaron al frente y él Uchiha activó sus doujutsus al máximo poder. Debido a que el alma de Orochimaru había sido extraída, no tenía problemas en acceder al Sharingan.

-¡¿QUÉ SON ESOS OJOS?!-exclamó Kabuto.

-Es difícil de explicar, pero te diré que tengo los ojos de un dios-dijo Sasuke intimidante.

Hiruzen estaba sorprendido por la aparición del mítico Rinnegan y de un Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno. Era igual de valioso que Naruto con Kurama dentro de sí.

-¡DEMUÉSTRALES EL PODER DEL CLAN UCHIHA!-exclamó Sakura.

Sasuke respiró algo fastidiado del apoyo de su novia, pero le alagaba un poco su actitud en el fondo.

-"Maldición, eso explica porque Orochimaru resultó con heridas severas. Pero al menos logró ser marcado"-pensó el espía sin saber que ya no tenía el control del Sanin traidor.

Sasuke estaba informado sobre Kabuto por su otro yo. Sabía que era un ninja médico y que tenía una curación acelerada como Naruto. Sus bisturís de chakra iban a ser un problema, pero tenía el Camino Preta en la manga.

-¡COMIENCEN!-exclamó Gekko.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia Kabuto con su Chokuto imbuido en Chidori y Kabuto estaba esquivándolo con mucha dificultad.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-.

Kabuto salió volando y se estrelló contra la pared. Mientras estaba aturdido, Sasuke hizo un jutsu que había aprendido.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU ANIQUILACIÓN DE FUEGO!-.

El jutsu favorito de Madara apareció en su descendiente e impactó a Kabuto. Todos miraron impresionados el jutsu de Sasuke y Hinata pensaba hacerlo con plasma.  
Al despejarse el humo, Kabuto estaba sanando de sus heridas, pero las quemaduras le ardían mucho.

-Así que sanas rápido. Nadie lo hace a menos de que seas un experimento o algo por el estilo-dijo burlón Sasuke.

Kabuto decidió ir en serio y al terminar de sanar, empezó a estar al mismo nivel de Taijutsu contra Sasuke. El Sharingan y Rinnegan de Sasuke tenían el Choku Tomoe que era rara habilidad de adaptarse a los movimientos del oponente y darle fluidez en una batalla y se movía en cámara muy lenta, incluso para un Sharingan estándar.  
Kabuto sacó su bisturí y logro impactar el pecho de Sasuke, pero para su sorpresa éste era intangible.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-exclamó Kabuto.

-Kamui, una habilidad de mi Mangekyo Sharingan-explicó el Uchiha.

Kiba y Shino reconocieron esa habilidad como similar a la del Byakugan de Hinata. Ella contemplaba esa útil habilidad contra un oponente que usaba Taijutsu como Lee.

-"Maldita sea, el poder del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y del Rinnegan son demasiado. En primer lugar no debería estar aquí y eso significa que Itachi le dio sus ojos por un motivo desconocido. Esto es malo para Lord Orochimaru"-maldijo mentalmente el traidor.

Sasuke decidió terminar con la batalla y decidió usar una técnica especial.

-¡GENJUTSU DEL RINNEGAN!-.

Una imagen púrpura de Sasuke atravesó el pecho de Kabuto y éste estaba en shock por lo sucedido. El Uchiha aprovechó para formar su técnica firma, pero más completa.

-¡ELEMENTO RAYO: RAIKIRI RASENGAN!-exclamó el Uchiha.

Sabía que el Chidori y el Raikiri eran técnicas incompletas y debía esforzarse para completarlas y lo logró. Se le informó que no debía usarla a corto alcance y lo lanzó como lo hacía Boruto.  
El mini Shuriken Rasengan impactó a Kabuto y resultó electrocutado. No lo iba a matar, pero si estaría incapacitado porque sus nervios estarían fritos un tiempo.  
Gekko verificó a Kabuto y determinó que no iba a poder continuar.

-Cof, cof, Kabuto Yakushi no podrá continuar. Sasuke Uchiha es el ganador de la pelea-determinó Gekko tosiendo.

Sasuke salió del campo en un vórtice y apareció a lado de Sakura con una rosa en la mano (haciendo un guiño al Sasuke RTN).

-Gracias por tu apoyo, linda-le dijo coqueto el Uchiha.

-¿S-Sasuke?, ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi novio?-le preguntó Sakura extrañada y alagada a la vez.

-No hay nada de malo ser algo diferente de vez en cuando-expresó el Uchiha.

Ino y Karin estaban con mucha envidia, pero sabían que estaban luchando contra una guerra perdida.

-¡¿SASUKE GALÁN?! ¡EL APOCALIPSIS ESTÁ CERCA!-gritó espantado Naruto.

-¡CÁLLATE PERDEDOR, COMO SI TÚ LE DIERAS COSAS ASÍ A TU NOVIA!-.

-Yo le doy lirios, tulipanes y lavandas. A mi y Hinata nos gusta plantar en jardines y es nuestro nido de amor-explicó el Uzumaki.

Esto fue un golpe en el orgullo al Uchiha, porque el rubio era socialmente superior a él y en su relación amorosa, Naruto tenía muchos puntos.

-Mejor pongan atención a la pantalla y veamos quien pelea ahora-les sugirió Kakashi divertido por la situación de sus alumnos.

La pantalla salió y la batalla era Boruto vs Yoroi. El rubio del futuro quería demostrar a su padre que no necesitaba de trampas para pasar.

-Voy a aplastarte niño-amenazó Yoroi.

-No perderé contra tí, de veras-.

Hiruzen veía a Boruto como la viva imagen del pequeño Naruto, aunque con ligeros toques de la dulce Hinata.  
Boruto se colocó en pose del Puño Suave dejando consternado a Neji por lo sucedido.

-¿Ese chico Boruto sabe usar el Puño Suave?-preguntó Tenten asombrada.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS SALIÓ EL SECRETO DEL PUÑO SUAVE DEL CLAN HYUGA?!-dijo furioso Neji.

-No sabemos, pero Lord Hyuga le dijo que no podía darle a alguien más el secreto del Puño Suave-dijo Naruto vagamente.

Boruto activó el Byakugan dejando aún más indignado y curioso al Hyuga. A clara vista, el rubio era un bastardo del clan, pero le parecía curioso como el Byakugan podía ocultarse en ojos azules o de cualquier color haciéndolo menos evidente al público.

Yoroi se arrojó al rubio y Boruto giró en una cúpula de chakra dejando sorprendidos al Equipo Gai.

-¡ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL DE LOS OCHO TRIGRAMAS!-gritó Boruto.

Yoroi salió despedido por la fuerza de repulsión de la defensa absoluta del Clan Hyuga.  
Boruto activó el Jutsu Clones de Sombra y unos diez clones de sombra salieron para luchar contra el ninja del sonido infiltrado. El ninja destruyó a los clones, pero fue una distracción porque un mini Rasengan fue arrojado a él en su estomago lastimándolo bastante.

-"¿Un Rasengan como proyectil? Ese niño perfeccionó el Rasengan eliminando la desventaja de su corto alcance"-pensó impresionado Hiruzen.

Yoroi estaba arrodillado con mucho dolor en el abdomen por el impacto del mini Rasengan y Boruto se acercó.

-Ríndete y te dejaré ir sin más heridas-le dijo Boruto serio.

Yoroi atacó a traición y tomó la frente de Boruto aprisionándolo contra el suelo.

-¡ERES UN TONTO, BAJASTE TU GUARDIA Y AHORA ME QUEDARÉ CON TODO TU CHAKRA!-mencionó malvadamente el ninja.

Boruto sentía su chakra ser absorbido por la mano de Yoroi. Él era una especie de vampiro de chakra y estaba drenándolo, pero había un problema en su caso y lo iba a explotar.

-Je, cometiste un error fatal al absorber mi chakra porque no vas a tolerarlo, infeliz-le comentó el rubio confiado.

Un manto rojo de chakra rodeó a Boruto y Yoroi lo absorbió dejándolo con todo el cuerpo convulsionando de forma violenta.

-¡¿QUE LE PASÓ A ESE SUJETO?!-dijo Kiba sin saber que ocurrió.

-El chakra rojo es venenoso para un ser vivo normal, al menos que seas un Uzumaki o un Senju, o un jinchuriki-explicó Naruto.

-¿Jinchuriki?-.

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo-le dijo el rubio para no hablar de más.

Gekko revisó a Yoroi y verificó que no podía más.

-Boruto Uzumaki es el ganador de la pelea-dio el árbitro la pelea.

Boruto fue hacia la sala de espera y Sarada le dio un beso recibiendo a su novio.

-Felicidades Boruto. Ahora no hiciste trampa-dijo en broma la Uchiha.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN SARADA?!-exclamó Boruto en lagrimas anime.

-Es que si te pasaste esa vez-le dijo la Uchiha.

-Ahora te quedas sin besos-le dijo enojado Boruto.

-¡TODO MENOS ESO!-suplicó Sarada.

-Te perdono con una condición-.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Sarada.

Boruto le susurró algo a Sarada y la Uchiha estaba roja.

-Será en privado-le dijo la pelinegra.

La siguiente ronda fue Naruto vs Kiba. Los dos se miraron desafiantes.

-Esto será fácil-presumió Kiba arrogantemente.

-No soy el mismo Naruto de la Academia, perro sarnoso-le advirtió el rubio.

Kiba y Naruto estaban frente a frente. El rubio sentía que Samehada quería salir a pelear y la desenvainó de su sello en un tatuaje de remolino en su brazo.

-¡¿ESA ESPADA ES SAMEHADA?!-exclamó Hiruzen.

-Esa espada no te servirá para ganarme. Dudo que vaya a vencerme-dijo el Inuzuka ignorando que estaba frito.

Tenten tenía varios corazoncitos en los ojos al contemplar en vivo a la espada más poderosa del mundo en manos de la Aldea de la Hoja. Debía mirarla más de cerca en alguna ocasión. Pero la presencia de Samehada en el campo quería decir que el Inuzuka estaba vencido.  
Kiba atacó con un codazo a Naruto y él lo bloqueó la espada, desgarrando un poco el brazo del chico perro.  
El Inuzuka se llevó la mano a su brazo lastimado y maldijo:

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ME HICISTE?!-gritó Kiba adolorido.

-Te raspaste al entrar en contacto directo con Samehada, la más poderosa Espada de la Niebla-explicó Naruto sonriendo.

Nadie sabía sobre la espada de la Niebla excepto Tenten y los más cercanos a Naruto. Kiba estaba en desventaja total contra un usuario de Kenjutsu como Naruto.

-¡PERO ESA ESPADA NO TIENE FILO!-replicó Kiba.

-Samehada no corta, desgarra-le corrigió el Uzumaki.

Kiba empezó a ir por todo y Naruto esquivaba los golpes del Inuzuka usando la Kata de los Sapos. Aunque sin el Modo Sabio no era totalmente eficaz, podría estar a la par con Kiba.  
Akamaru atacó por la espalda y Naruto usó sus Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina rojas para aprisionarlo y lanzarlo lejos.

-¡AKAMARU!-gritó Kiba asustado por su amigo.

-¡NO TE OLVIDES DE MÍ, IDIOTA!-le gritó el ojiazul.

Naruto golpeó con Samehada a Kiba desgarrando su suéter y lastimando su pecho. Seguido a eso, Naruto le dio una patada en la cara a Kiba.  
El Inuzuka estaba tendido en el suelo. Hinata estaba un poco preocupada por su amigo, y estaba neutral en este enfrentamiento, aunque recordaba como el chico perro tendía a subestimar a Naruto y sentía que merecía una lección por lo del Bosque de la Muerte.

-Te dije que me ibas a pagar por haber arrastrado a Hinata a un lugar peligroso. Shino te lo advirtió y casi mueres asesinado por Gaara y por eso te voy a hacer trizas-dijo Naruto con el pelo rojo y sus Cadenas de Diamantina amenazantes.

Shino no tenía ninguna objeción porque Naruto le pateara el trasero a Kiba. El rubio le iba a dar su merecido por él y Hinata.

-"Son las Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina de la señora Kushina. Apuesto a que ya sabe quienes son sus padres"-pensó Kakashi.

-"No sabía que Naruto era capaz de tener esa técnica. Estoy muy impresionado"-expresó admirado Hiruzen.

-Naruto también tiene esa capacidad. Entonces el clan Uzumaki es real-comentó feliz Karin al saber que no la había engañado.

-Eso no es justo, tú tienes esa espada y tus cadenas. No puedo darte-se quejó Kiba.

-Para que veas que soy generoso, no pelearé con Samehada o mis Cadenas de Diamantina. Puedo derrotarte con mis propias fuerzas-le informó Naruto.

Naruto desactivó sus cadenas y su cabello volvió a la normalidad. Samehada desapareció en humo para más comodidad del rubio.

-Dame con todo lo que tengas-le invitó el Uzumaki.

Kiba lanzó granadas de humo y cubrió a Naruto.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: CÚPULA DE VIENTO!-.

Naruto despejó el gas con un viento y observó a Kiba atacar con una técnica especial.

-¡COLMILLO GIRATORIO!-gritó el Inuzuka.

El genin empezó a girar como un tornillo y se dirigía peligrosamente a Naruto.

-¡ESQUÍVALO NARUTO!-gritó Sakura asustada.

-¡VOY A DETENERLO!-se propuso Naruto.

Naruto activó en menos de un segundo su Manto de chakra perfecto y nueve brazos de chakra dorados salieron a defender al Uzumaki.  
El ojiazul fue arrastrado por la enorme presión que ejercía la técnica de Kiba y el Inuzuka terminó de girar.

-¡DIJISTE QUE NO USARÍAS TUS CADENAS!-reclamó Kiba.

-Estas no son mis cadenas. Es mi verdadero poder-le dijo el rubio.

-¡ESOS BRAZOS DE CHAKRA SON...!-gritó Kurenai y se tapó la boca sabiendo que estaba a punto de violar la ley del Hokage.

Naruto soltó a Kiba y se vio obligado a comerse junto a Akamaru su píldora del soldado.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: CLON DEL HOMBRE BESTIA!-reveló a Akamaru transformado en Kiba.

Naruto quedó asombrado por la técnica de Kiba, pero tenía aún muchas cartas a la manga.

Los dos Kibas lanzaron muchas granadas de humo y empezaron a usar su técnica más poderosa.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: COLMILLO SOBRE COLMILLO!-.

Los dos Kibas armaron un alboroto tratando de darle a Naruto y este apenas lo esquivaba. Cuando los dos estaban a punto de impactar al Uzumaki, él liberó un haz de chakra dorado.

-¡KURAMA!-.

La cabeza del Zorro de las Nueve Colas hecha de chakra dorado protegía a Naruto de forma amenazante. El Uzumaki estaba vistiendo el traje del manto de Kurama y sus ojos eran dorados, pero solo tenían la pupila felina.  
Los dos Kibas trataban de perforar el chakra defensivo de Naruto y no podían. Ambos miraron al Uzumaki rodeado del ente aterrador.

-¡¿QUÉ ESA COSA?!-preguntó el Inuzuka aterrado.

-¡NARUTO USÓ A KURAMA, NO HABÍA VISTO ESE PODER!-gritó Sasuke emocionado por contemplar el verdadero poder de su rival.

Gaara ya recuperado se sintió muy intimidado por primera vez en su vida. Ese poder no lo tenía ni aún con Shukaku liberado.  
Shukaku recordó cuando Naruto se transformó en la guerra y pelearon contra Madara.

-Kiba, ¿quieres saber como es que tengo esta habilidad?-preguntó el rubio.

-Admito que es genial. Dímelo-.

Hiruzen y los Jounin se preocuparon porque Naruto iba a revelar lo del Zorro de las Nueve Colas a los Genin presentes.

-¡HACE 12 AÑOS, KURAMA "EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS" ATACÓ A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA POR CULPA DE UN RENEGADO DEL CLAN UCHIHA QUE LIBERÓ A LA BESTIA CON COLA DE MI MADRE KUSHINA UZUMAKI!-empezó a contar el Uzumaki.

Los Jounin excepto Kakashi no sabían esto y armaron las piezas del rompecabezas y llegaron a otra verdad terrible: La identidad del padre de Naruto y no era nada bueno para los aldeanos.

-Espera, dices que el temido Zorro de las Nueve Colas estaba encerrado en tu madre y que alguien lo liberó-trató de entender el joven Inuzuka.

-Así es. Para volver a sellarlo, mi padre tuvo que usar a su hijo recién nacido porque no podía usar al hijo de alguien más-.

-Pero quien derrotó al zorro fue el Cuarto Hokage como nos dijeron en la Academia...¡ESPERA, ME ESTÁS DICIENDO QUE TU PADRE ES...!-dijo el Inuzuka entendiendo a lo que se refería Naruto.

Un montón de sellos aparecieron en el lugar y Naruto tenía un Kunai de tres puntas que todos identificaron a la perfección. Naruto desapareció en un destello amarillo y se puso detrás de Kiba con el mismo Kunai en el cuello.

-¡MINATO NAMIKAZE EL CUARTO HOKAGE Y EL LLAMADO RAYO AMARILLO ES MI PADRE!-confesó a todos Naruto.

Todos los que desconocían ésto quedaron blancos y de piedra al oír la verdad oculta.

-¡¿EL RAYO AMARILLO TUVO UN HIJO?!-exclamó Tenten en tremendo shock.

-¡CÓMO NO LO VIMOS ANTES!-gritó Ino igual de consternada.

-Problemático-susurró Shikamaru.

-No lo vi venir-confesó Neji.

Kiba estaba sin poder moverse y Naruto tenía acorralado a su rival. Akamaru no podía defender a su dueño y ya no tenía salida.

-Me rindo-dijo Kiba sabiendo que estaba vencido.

Naruto se quitó el manto de chakra y volvió a su traje naranja de la Policía Militar.

-Me gustó pelear contigo, Kiba. Espero que la próxima batalla sea más interesante-le dio la mano.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ahora entiendo porque la gente te odia, pero no estoy de acuerdo con ellos. Tú no eres el zorro y puedo ser un idiota en ocasiones, pero no al grado de seguir a los aldeanos por prejuicios-sonrió el Inuzuka.

Kurenai sonrió orgulloso de Kiba y los Genin no sabían que pensar sobre la terrible verdad de Naruto. Varios de ellos lo trataron mal, excepto Shikamaru y Chouji. El trato dado a su compañero no era el de un hijo de un legendario Hokage, sino el de un paria y lo peor es que no tenía la culpa de lo que pasó.  
Naruto pasó a la sala de espera y Hinata lo recibió con un beso.

-Bien hecho Naruto. Estuviste genial allá abajo-sonrió la Hyuga.

-Ja, claro que sí, de veras-le respondió Naruto.

Kurenai vio a su alumna tranquila y dedujo que ella ya lo sabía todo.

-¿Desde cuándo sabías todo?-preguntó la Jounin.

-Desde hace varios meses. Era su amiga en ese entonces y me parece muy injusto el trato que se le dio-expresó molesta Hinata.

A Kurenai le pareció muy bien que Hinata no estaba con Naruto por interés como lo haría cualquier chica de su edad si se enterara de ello. Hinata era una chica de corazón puro y se guiaba por el corazón de las personas en vez del prestigio.

La siguiente pelea fue Kankuro vs Misumi. Esa lucha fue la misma que en la otra linea temporal. Después de ello siguieron las batallas de Shino vs Zaku, Shikamaru vs Kin, también sin cambios.  
Cuando Temari peleó contra Tenten, Shikadai observó interesado a su madre al igual que Shikamaru. No les gustó la crueldad de su madre en contra de la amante de las armas. Shikamaru tendría que darle una buena lección de humildad a su futura esposa o corría el riesgo de ser demasiado sometido por ella.  
Luego de ello, Hinata le llegó la hora de la verdad porque le tocaba pelear contra Neji. Se había preparado de forma extenuante con su otro yo para este momento. Pero antes tenía preparado una sorpresita frente a Neji y la iba a revelar a todos.  
Neji estaba parado frente a su prima y empezó a darle su discurso pesimista desmoralizador.

-¿Crees que puedes vencerme?-preguntó duramente el Hyuga.

-¿Q-qué dijiste?-dijo con un nerviosismo aparente la Hyuga.

Gaara levantó la ceja porque esa niña fue la que casi lo mata y frente al otro Hyuga cambió su actitud.

-Sabemos que yo saldré vencedor, el destino lo ha dictado-expresó duramente el Hyuga.

-N-no digas eso, hermano mío-dijo con nervios.

-¿Hermano?-preguntó Ino confundida.

-No, pero son primos de padres gemelos. Eso los hace geneticamente medios hermanos-explicó Boruto.

-Ahora se están disputando por el odio de las dos ramas del Clan Hyuga-explicó Lee.

Lee explicó a los ignorantes del tema todo lo que enfrentaba ese clan.

-Acéptalo Hinata, tú solo estás aquí porque tu equipo necesitaba de tres para entrar y no quisiste decepcionarlos-le argumentó Neji fríamente.

-¡NO, YO VINE POR MI PROPIA CUENTA!-negó Hinata.

-No puedes mentirme. No a estos ojos-le dijo serio el castaño.

Neji activó el Byakugan dejando paralizada a Hinata. La chica hizo un enorme gesto nervioso y estaba muriéndose de miedo.

-Quieres salir huyendo de aquí con esa mirada hacia la puerta, llevas tu dedo a la boca para tratar de calmarte creando una barrera entre los dos. Eres una fracasada Hinata, renuncia. No podrás ganar y lo sabes-finalizó Neji.

Hinata tenía una lágrima en los ojos y alzó la mirada furiosa con los ojos azules con fondo blanco en forma de flor dejando sorprendido a Neji.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-exclamó Hinata iracunda.

Una fuerza invisible arrojó a Neji contra la pared y lo dejó bastante herido.

-¡SE ACABÓ NEJI, NO TE VOY A PERDONAR ESA FALTA DE RESPETO A TU SUPERIOR, PRIMO!-gritó muy enojada la Hyuga sacando a la luz el desconocido y legendario Tenseigan.

-¡ESA TÉCNICA ES DE MI RINNEGAN! ¡¿CÓMO ACCEDIÓ HINATA A ELLA?!-mencionó muy impresionado Sasuke.

Hinata estaba muy molesta contra Neji. A pesar de que Neji era su primo, estaba muy harta de su desprecio sin sentido contra ella y le iba a dar duro para darse a respetar ante él.

-¡LEVÁNTATE PRIMO Y PONTE EN GUARDIA!-ordenó severamente la Hyuga.

La dureza de la peliazul se sentía en la sala y Naruto estaba muy orgulloso de su novia. El trabajo duro de la kunoichi estaba dando sus frutos.  
Neji se levantaba algo pesadamente y miró el extraño doujutsu de su prima.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS SON ESOS OJOS?!-preguntó intrigado como pocas veces el ojiperla.

-No creo en el destino, pero te diré que el esfuerzo me ha concedido acceder al siguiente nivel. Mi Byakugan ha sufrido una evolución y el legendario Tenseigan de nuestro antepasado despertó en mí, la Princesa Byakugan-se denominó la chica como su otro yo le había contado.

Ino temblaba porque era oficial que Hinata era la kunoichi más fuerte de la generación.

-Hinata me ha rebasado por mucho en poder. Debe estar al mismo nivel que Sasuke y Naruto. Ella debería tener el título de Kunochi del Año y no yo-reconoció Sakura.

-Que bueno que no nos tocó ir contra ella-dijo con mucho miedo la Yamamaka.

-¡HINATA, DEMUÉSTRALE A ESE CHARLATÁN QUE EL DESTINO NO MANDA EN NUESTRAS VIDAS!-gritó Naruto apoyando a Hinata.

Hinata sonrió un instante y volvió a ponerse seria. Su posición del Puño Suave era ligeramente distinta a la de Neji. Por consejos de la otra Hinata, modificó su estilo de Puño Suave por su inusual flexibilidad que estaba dificultándole aprender las rígidas katas del Taijutsu del Clan Hyuga.

-¡NO IMPORTA SI TIENES UNOS NUEVOS OJOS, NO MARCARÁ NINGUNA DIFERENCIA!-gritó Neji enojado.

Neji volvió a activar el Byakugan y contempló que el chakra de Hinata se había vuelto púrpura y recorría su red de chakra de forma abundante y agresiva.  
Hinata estaba en posición y ambos Hyuga comenzaron a pelear al estilo de su clan. La diferencia entre las ráfagas de chakra eran notables porque los golpes de Neji despedían chakra azul y los de Hinata tenían chakra púrpura y poseían más intensidad.

-"¡NO PUEDO DARLE!"-maldijo Neji al no poder penetrar la defensa de Hinata.

Lo más destacable del Puño Suave único de Hinata es lo impredecible que era su ataque y defensa. No tenía ningún patrón y Neji no estaba al 100% por el Shinra Tensei de hace rato.  
Neji, en un momento de descuido aparente de Hinata, logró por fin encontrar una pequeña abertura en la defensa de su prima y le dio justo en el pecho, pero su mano la atravesó como si fuera de aire.

-¡¿QUE PASÓ?!-exclamó sin saber que ocurría.

-Oh Neji, estás experimentando una habilidad desconocida del Byakugan y que tu padre también poseía-confesó Hinata.

Hinata caminó como un fantasma atravesando a Neji y él trató de volverla a impactar y la niña creó un portal astral en negativo y lo atravesó.  
Neji miraba la dimensión del extraña del Kamui Byakugan. El lugar era psicodélico y muy abrumador. De repente, fue succionado por otro portal y Neji volvió a aparecer en otro lugar del cuadrilátero.

-¡HAS ROTO LAS TRADICIONES DEL CLAN HYUGA! ¡ESTÁS USANDO NINJUTSUS EXTRAÑOS QUE PROFANAN LA DOCTRINA DEL CLAN!-regañó colérico Neji.

-No estoy profanando nada, primo estúpido. Todo esto son habilidades potencialmente ocultas del Byakugan y no es como si tú no hubieras copiado las técnicas de tus amos-le reclamó Hinata.

Neji tragó saliva porque había sido descubierto. Tenía pensado rebelarlo en los Exámenes Chunin frente al lider del Clan Hyuga, pero no es nada comparado con las habilidades de los ojos de Hinata.

-Y dejame decirte que me estoy conteniendo mucho para no dejarte fuera de servicio toda la vida-confesó Hinata dejando sorprendidos a todos menos Naruto.

Sasuke y Kakashi se dieron cuenta de ello y el peliblanco decidió preguntar:

-¿Tú sabías sobre ésto?-cuestionó Kakashi.

-Yo soy el responsable del despertar del Tenseigan-confesó Naruto sonriendo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.

-Ella ya tenía el chakra de Hamura en su red, pero lo que hizo reaccionar a sus ojos fue el chakra de los Seis Caminos en mi interior. El resultado fue el Tenseigan, pero Hinata estuvo con dolores oculares algunos días-explicó Naruto.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para introducir tu chakra?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Mi otro yo me platicó que podía transferir su chakra en la guerra y se me ocurrió replicarlo con Hinata. Lo que no tenía contemplado es que los chakras de Hagamoro y Hamura se mezclaran en ella y despertaran sus nuevos ojos. Ahora está al mismo nivel de nosotros como dijo Sakura-finalizó Naruto.

Gaara quería enfrentarse más que nunca a Hinata y a Naruto porque sería su máxima prueba para asegurar su existencia. Temari no estaba tan loca para enfrentarse en duelo a ella porque podría ser tan peligrosa como su hermano.

-Si tanto te molesta enfrentarte a mi con esta desventaja, vamos a ponernos al mismo nivel-le propuso Hinata.

Hinata desactivó su Tenseigan y volvió a su Byakugan activo. Iba a demostrarle a Neji que lo podía derrotarlo sin necesidad de ventajas abrumadoras y dentro de lo establecido de su clan.

-Hinata estaba ganando, ¿por qué desactivó su técnica?-dijo Sakura extrañada.

-Quiere ganar sin ningún tipo de ventaja frente a Neji. Él es reconocido como un prodigio y para él sería demasiado humillante ser derrotado por alguien en su mismo campo-explicó Shino.

-¡HINATA, ACABA CON ESTO DE UNA VEZ!-le gritó Naruto animándola.

Gai analizaba la situación. Hinata lucía entera, mientras que Neji estaba bastante cansado y sus reservas de chakra no estaban al 100%.

-Si esto sigue así, Neji va a perder el encuentro. No sé que clase de entrenamiento tuvo, pero a la chica no le esta costando defenderse de él. Es admirable-reconoció Gai.

Lee estaba impresionado porque Hinata estaba logrando su sueño de derrotar al genio Hyuga.  
Neji y Hinata seguían dándose de palmadas y estaban en un punto neutral. El castaño seguía sin poder penetrar la defensa de su prima y ella sentía que era tiempo de atacar.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS!-exclamó Hinata rápidamente.

Un enorme campo de barrera de chakra púrpura impactó sobre Neji y este cayó varios metros hacia atrás. El Hyuga miró impresionado la técnica de Hinata y jamás había visto algo en el clan.

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?! ¡DIJISTE QUE NADA DE NINJUTSUS!-reclamó Neji.

-¡ESTO ES MI PUÑO SUAVE, ADMIRA MI PROPIA DEFENSA ABSOLUTA!-presentó Hinata.

Hinata empezó a cortar a Neji en varias partes de su cuerpo con sus agujas de chakra dejando impresionados a todos.

-Que técnica más impresionante, logró combinar los 64 palmas de chakra y la Rotación Celestial y creó una técnica única de defensa y ataque. Kurenai, tiene una alumna maravillosa-alabó Gai.

-Yo no la entrené en eso. Una persona cercana a ella lo hizo porque está más calificada en eso que yo-reconoció Kurenai el trabajo de la otra Hinata.

Hinata decidió terminar de una vez por todas con la pelea. Terminó de cortar como res a Neji y en sus brazos formó su técnica definitiva de su creación.

-¡PASO SUAVE: DOBLE PUÑO DE LEÓN ASCENDENTE!-exclamó Hinata con un par de cabezas púrpuras en forma de león en sus manos (como en The Last).

-¡GUAU, ESA TÉCNICA JAMÁS LA HABÍA VISTO!-exclamó Ino impresionada.

-Es algo de la creación de mi novia. Requiere un control excelente de chakra para llevarlo a cabo y si recibes el impacto estás frito-explicó Naruto.

Hinata se lanzó a atacar con todo lo que tenía a su primo y éste no tuvo otra opción que generar su defensa definitiva.

-¡ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL DE LOS 8 TRIGRAMAS!-gritó Neji.

Las técnicas chocaron y creo una cortina de polvo que no dejaba ver nada.  
Neji aprovechó para atacar a traición a Hinata y sacó su técnica más poderosa a la mano.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS DE CHAKRA!-gritó Neji tomando por sorpresa a Hinata.

-¡8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS PROTECTORAS!-devolvió el ataque instintivamente la Hyuga.

La defensa de Hinata estaba inspirada en esta técnica y como tal, neutralizó a la perfección la técnica de Neji.

-¡ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE!-exclamó Neji sin poder creer que mejor técnica fue neutralizada.

-Nada es imposible. He estudiado mucho tiempo el Puño Suave y hay muchas formas de parar esta técnica. ¿Crees aún en el destino, querido primo?-se burló Hinata.

Neji estaba furioso y quería ver muerta a Hinata por su insolencia. El destino había dictado que saldría vencedor y nadie destruiría todo lo que él creía.

-Neji, me has decepcionado mucho. Creía que me ibas a dar batalla, pero apenas me has hecho usar el 5% de mi fuerza. Además de que tu teoría del destino tiene una contradicción muy severa: Si tú dices que todos nacemos con un destino que cumplir, ¿por qué te empeñas en ir contra el tuyo?-declaró Hinata con mirada justiciera.

-¡¿NO SÉ DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO LADY HINATA?!-dijo muy enojado Neji.

-No soy tonta. Las últimas dos técnicas son exclusivas de la Rama Principal y tú no tienes derecho a aprenderlas. Tu destino según tu teoría es ser mi sirviente y te empeñaste en aprender esas técnicas por tu cuenta. Eso demuestra que eres un hipócrita de lo peor. ¡ERES UN NIÑO CIEGO QUE MERECE SER ILUMINADO POR LA VERDAD!-regañó Hinata.

-¡CÁLLATE, NO ME INTERESA NADA QUE VENGA DE TÍ!-respondió fuera de sí el castaño.

Neji no pensó su estrategia y fue a tratar de matar a Hinata, pero eso era lo que ella buscaba. Cuando Neji estaba a un metro de su prima, Hinata empezó a girar y sacar la misma técnica de Neji.

-¡SÚPER ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL DE LOS 8 TRIGRAMAS!-gritó Hinata.

Una enorme cúpula púrpura golpeó al desprevenido Neji y recibió el impacto dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Guau, eso fue genial-opinó Naruto.

-Esa cosa es más fuerte que la arena de Gaara-expresó Kankuro preocupado.

Neji quedó tendido en el suelo sin chakra y sin fuerzas. Hinata lo miraba ya más tranquila y no quería seguir peleando.

-Referi, renuncio-dijo sorpresivamente para todos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron todos.

-Así es, renuncio. No tiene sentido pelear contra alguien que se está muriendo del miedo y la desesperación. Estoy satisfecha porque su orgullo y su teoría del destino fueron hechos pedazos y lo peor de todo es que se trata de la fracasada del Clan Hyuga-dijo Hinata sonriendo orgullosa de cumplir el primer paso para cambiar la personalidad horrible de Neji.

(Nota: Adivinen de donde saqué esta línea).

-Por la renuncia de la señorita Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga es el ganador de la contienda-declaró Gekko muy sorprendido.

Hiruzen estaba totalmente consternado por las enormes habilidades de Hinata. Si esto era cierto, el Clan Hyuga debía cambiar sus costumbres porque Hinata era la prueba de que salirse de las tradiciones era el siguiente paso a la evolución.  
Hinata se salió en un vórtice en negativo y apareció frente a Naruto.

-Lo hice al fin, Naruto-sonrió Hinata.

-Felicidades mi amor-le respondió el rubio.

La siguiente pelea fue la de Rock Lee vs Gaara. En esta debían tener mucho cuidado porque Lee podría salir malherido de esta pelea. Hinata y Sasuke estaban pendientes de activar el Camino Preta por si acaso.

-¡YOSH, POR FIN ES MI TURNO!-celebró Lee.

El cejudo se presentó en el escenario y Gaara estaba frente a él. Aún estaba del todo recuperado por el ataque de plasma de Hinata, pero podría manejar a Lee.  
Los ataques empezaban y la batalla se desarrolló justamente como en la otra linea temporal. Lee intentó aplicar el Loto Primario y el Loto Escondido activando las 5 Puertas de Chakra. Pero la defensa de Gaara era muy impresionante y no pudo ganarle. El jinchuriki trató de acabar con Lee dándole en la pierna y el brazo. Pero Naruto en un destello de velocidad salvó al chico.  
Naruto apareció en un rayo amarillo en otro lado del cuadrilátero y Sasuke y Hinata activaron el Camino Preta.  
El chakra rojo de Shukaku salía del pelirrojo dándole mucho dolor.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HACEN A GAARA?!-exclamó Temari.

-Están extrayendo el chakra de Shukaku para incapacitarlo. Él ya tiene la victoria porque el rubio interfirió en la pelea-explicó Baki admirado por la técnica de la Hyuga y el Uchiha.

Lee estaba muy cansado y jadeaba de dolor por usar las 5 Puertas de Chakra.

-Gracias Naruto, me salvaste de Gaara-le dijo débilmente el cejudo.

-De nada. No iba a dejar que te dañara de gravedad-le dijo el rubio.

Gaara estaba casi noqueado y podría liberar a Shukaku y de repente un ANBU misterioso le aplicó un sello especial.

-¡SELLO DE LOS CINCO PUNTOS!-exclamó el ANBU.

El ninja misterioso evaluó el sello de Gaara y empezó a trabajar en él. Los ninjas de la Arena bajaron afligidos porque creían que le hacían algo al jinchuriki.

-¡¿QUÉ LE HACES A MI HERMANO?!-exclamó Temari preocupada.

-Estoy reparando el sello de este chico. Sea lo que sea que tiene, está afectándolo de enorme manera. Quién haya hecho este sello no tenía idea como hacer uno eficaz contra una Bestia con Cola-declaró el ANBU muy molesto.

El sello que el ANBU hacía era el Sello de los 8 Trigramas. En secreto, el mismo ANBU estaba frente a Shukaku, el Mapache de Una Cola.

-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y COMO ENTRASTE AQUÍ, HUMANO?!-preguntó iracundo la Bestia con Cola.

-Es fácil, soy un mensajero del futuro y te traigo el correo-dijo el ninja quitándose la máscara revelando ser Naruto del futuro.

El Séptimo Hokage soltó un poco del chakra del Shukaku del futuro que habitaba en su interior y vio todos los recuerdos de la otra línea temporal. Allí peleó contra un niño rubio y observó como era absorbido por la Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior y la horrible experiencia de estar dentro de allí. Lo peor fue en la guerra cuando él y Gaara trabajaron juntos para tratar de sellar a Madara y como fue nuevamente sellado. Luego vio como Naruto lo liberó y su encuentro con su creador, Hagamoro Outsutsuki.

-¡¿NARUTO, ERES TÚ?!-preguntó confundido Shukaku.

-Hola Shukaku, te di tus recuerdos de la otra línea temporal como lo hice con el Kurama de este universo. No dejes que te extraigan de Gaara esta vez-le pidió Naruto.

-No voy a meterme en esa estatua para revivir a esa maniática de la abuela Kaguya otra vez. Juro no torturar a Gaara, pero va a estar difícil que el chico cambie su actitud-expresó el mapache.

-Deja que mi otro yo haga su trabajo con Gaara y tú finge ser un lunático de lo peor para no alterar este suceso-le pidió Naruto.

-De acuerdo, pero no mataré a tus amigos porque me lo pides-aceptó el Una Cola.

Naruto salió del paisaje mental de Gaara y fue llevado a la enfermería, junto con Lee.  
Después de ello, se llevó a cabo el duelo señalado entre Mitsuki vs Dosu. Ambos estaban parados uno frente al otro.

-"Aunque quiero a mi padre, no puedo dejar que este sujeto avance en los exámenes"-pensó Mitsuki.

-"Este chico me causa una enorme inquietud. Es como Orochimaru"-opinó muy consternado Dosu.

Mitsuki lanzó unas shuriken y Dosu los esquivó. El hijo del Sanin estiró los brazos para golpear a Dosu y consiguió darle un buen puñetazo.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-exclamó Mitsuki.

Unas serpientes salieron de una cortina de humo y se pegaron a Mitsuki.

-¡JUTSU DE COLABORACIÓN: ESTACAS VENENOSAS!-.

Un poco de estacas con veneno salieron y Dosu los desvío con sus ondas de sonido.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: CHOQUE DE SONIDO!-.

Las ondas sónicas salieron del guante de Dosu y Mitsuki usó el Elemento Tierra: Desplazamiento de tierra para ocultarse bajo el suelo.

-¡¿DONDE ESTÁS, NIÑO?!-.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY!-respondió Mitsuki saliendo con un Rasengan en la mano.

Dosu trató de defenderse con su brazo, pero el impacto fue demasiado y su implante fue destruido por el jutsu tan poderoso.

-¡DESTRUISTE MI BRAZO!-.

-¡VOY A HACER MAS QUE ESO!-le advirtió el chico serpiente.

Mitsuki empezó a sufrir una transformación y su Transformación del Sabio apareció frente a todos.  
Naruto del futuro sintió la energía natural innata del genin y sintió que podría llegar a dominar el Modo Sabio, pero un entrenamiento con los sapos sería muy incompatible con él. Para Mitsuki tendría que ir a la Caverna Ryuchi como Kabuto lo hizo en el otro universo y dominar el Modo Sabio Serpiente.

-¡ARTE SABIO: JUTSU DE IRA DISPERSA!-exclamó Mitsuki.

Varias serpientes de chakra atacaron de forma violenta a Dosu con ondas sónicas dejándolo malherido y sin poder continuar.

-Dosu Kinuta no puede continuar más. Mitsuki es el ganador-.

Anko que miraba el enfrentamiento estaba impresionada y sentía que su maestro Orochimaru estaba en ese chico. Lo iba a confrontar cuando estuviera solo.

-¡ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN ESTUVO DE PELOS, DE VERAS!-felicitó Boruto.

-Gracias. Por fin pude acceder a voluntad a mi Transformación del Sabio, pero me hace falta dominarlo al 100%-confesó el Genin.

La pantalla empezó a marcar la siguiente pelea y se trataba de Sarada vs Chouji.  
Chouji estaba un poco nervioso porque iba a enfrentarse a la hija de Sasuke, pero no sería tan brutal como ir contra los más peligrosos como Gaara, Neji y Lee.

-Chouji, si ganas te invito la comida que quieras-sobornó Asuma.

-¡VOY A LUCHAR CON TODO MI ESFUERZO!-gritó emocionado el Akamichi.

Chouchou sonrió porque ella también le gustaría tener esa invitación junto a su papá. Estaban parados frente a frente y hablaron.

-Espero que me des una buena pelea, señor Akamichi-expresó Sarada sonriendo al padre de su mejor amiga.

-No vayas a hacerme daño-.

-Te prometo que no lo haré. Demos lo mejor de nosotros-finalizó Sarada adoptando sin querer la frase de Hinata.

Chouji empezó a lanzar un puñetazo con sus brazos en forma gigante y Sarada los esquivaba por su rápida velocidad.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!-.

Chouji lo esquivó y usó su jutsu favorito del momento:

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: EXPANSIÓN DE BALA HUMANA!-.

El Akamichi se convirtió en un golem y rodó peligrosamente a Sarada.

-¡Mierda, SHARINGAN!-.

Un mini Susanoo a cuerpo completo cubrió a Sarada y recibió el impacto mandándola a volar. Después se levantó del suelo sin heridas.

-Eso estuvo cerca-.

-La armadura Susanoo. Estaba muy débil por la falta de tiempo. Si hubiera tendido más segundos de preparación, Chouji habría salido volando-expresó Sasuke.

Sarada tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno activo dejando sorprendidos a muchos.

-No pensaba usarlo, pero no me contendré-expresó Sarada sonriendo.

-"Chouchou me advirtió sobre esos ojos. Debo perderla de vista. Que bueno que tengo mi técnica original"-pensó Chouji.

El Akamichi se volvió pequeño y a Sarada se le dificultaba verlo.

-¡¿QUE PASÓ?!-exclamó Sarada.

Chouji corrió y sacó una alas de chakra para poder volar. Sarada apenas se dio cuenta, pero no pudo esquivar un golpe de Chouji.  
Sarada no sabía donde estaba el Akamichi porque era muy pequeño para lograr ser bien captado por el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

-Mi padre usó su jutsu original Contracción de cuerpo. Si funcionó efectivamente-sonrió Chouchou orgullosa.

-Creí que iba a hacerse más grande, pero logró invertir el proceso-dijo Hiruzen admirado.

Sarada estaba siendo golpeada por varios lados y no sabía donde estaba Chouji y se tuvo que concentrar. Concentró su Armadura Susanoo en el brazo derecho y adquirió una forma de red de mariposas.

-¡VEN AQUÍ!-.

Todos tuvieron un sudor en la nuca porque Sarada planeaba capturar a Chouji como mariposa.

-Lo bueno que no usó un matamoscas o va a matar al Sr. Akamichi-sonrió Boruto con el Byakugan activo.

Chouji aumentó el repertorio de golpes con picos de chakra que aguijoneaban a Sarada por todas partes.

-"Debo hacer algo"-pensó aturdida Sarada.

De repente, se le prendió el foco y Sarada aplaudió con todas sus fuerzas generando una enorme onda expansiva que desestabilizó bastante el vuelo del pequeño Chouji. Sarada lo vio y lo atrapó con su Red de Mariposas Susanoo.

-¡LISTO, ESTÁS CAPTURADO, RÍNDETE!-exclamó victoriosa Sarada.

-¡NO!-.

-Esto te va a doler mas a mí que a tí-.

La red de mariposas se transformó en una trampa eléctrica de insectos y Chouji se electrocutó dejándolo desmayado.  
Chouji cayó oliendo a chicharrón y estaba con los ojos en espiral.

-Chouji Akamichi no puede continuar más. Sarada Uchiha es la ganadora-dijo el referi.

Sarada decidió curar a Chouji por el daño ocasionado y después de dar un primer auxilio, se lo llevaron a la enfermería.

-Creo que de todos modos le invitaré su comida. Se esforzó mucho-dijo Asuma sonriendo a su alumno.

La pantalla marcó el siguiente enfrentamiento: Inojin vs Sakura. El hijo de Ino estaba frente a Sakura. Para la pelirrosada se sentía extraño enfrentarse al hijo de su rival.

-No se contenga contra mí, señorita Haruno. Fui entrenado como ANBU y soy un ninja capaz-le pidió el rubio.

-Eso espero-respondió Sakura.

-¡JUTSU ANIMALES DE TINTA!-.

Inojin sacó unos animales de dibujo que empezaron a atacar a Sakura. La Haruno los golpeaba y se deshacían fácilmente.

-¡¿CREÍ QUE TENÍAS TÉCNICAS MENTALES COMO INO?!-preguntó sorprendida la pelirrosa.

-Las tengo, pero estas técnicas son de mi padre-explicó el Yamamaka sacando una espada.

Inojin empezó a atacar a Sakura y ella golpeó el suelo para desestabilizar el lugar y a Inojin.

-¡ELEMENTO TIERRA: PICOS DE ROCA!-gritó Sakura.

Varias rocas con puntas salieron amenazantes a lastimar a Inojin, pero el sacó un pergamino donde tenía un ave de tinta para salir volando a salvo.

-Estuvo cerca-suspiró el rubio.

-¿Ahora cómo lo alcanzó?-se preguntó Sakura.

A Sakura se le prendió el foco y dijo:

-¡ELEMENTO TIERRA: ELEVACIÓN ROCOSA!-.

Una columna de roca se elevó en los pies de Sakura y alcanzó a Inojin en los aires y gritó al estilo Xena:

-¡AYAYAYAYAYA, SHANAROO!-gritó Sakura con el puño extendido.

La Haruno golpeó al ave de tinta y ambos iban cayendo al suelo.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-dijo Sakura.

Una cortina de humo salió y Katsuyu amortiguó la caída de la chica.

-Gracias Katsuyu-.

-De nada-.

Pero todos miraban a Inojin flotando en el aire e Ino se enojó.

-¡TONTO, YO QUERÍA REVELAR ESA HABILIDAD PRIMERO!-.

-Lo siento, pero lo tuve que hacer. La señorita Haruno es muy peligrosa-le explicó su futuro hijo.

-¡¿DOMINAS EL CAMINO DEVA TAMBIÉN?!-preguntó Sasuke sorprendido.

-No sé que sea eso, pero si es la habilidad de manipular cosas, yo si puedo. Lleve las habilidades mentales de mi clan a otro enfoque y ahora puedo hacer telequinesis y volar-explicó a todos Inojin.

-Sasuke, el Camino Deva es manipulación de la gravedad. Él literalmente está usando la energía Ying de su mente para imitar el Camino Deva y sus habilidades-explicó Hinata usando el Tenseigan para analizar con el mayor detalle posible la técnica de Inojin.

-Estoy en problemas-maldijo Sakura.

De los pedazos de tierra que estaban en el suelo, Inojin empezó a tomarlos y los lanzaba contra Sakura.

-¡KYAAAAA, NO ES JUSTO! ¡ÉSTO PARECE SACADO DE UN COMIC EXAGERADO!-gritó Sakura esquivando y golpeando las rocas que iban sin parecer detenerse.

Inojin levantó a Sakura del suelo y le dijo:

-Ríndete y no sufrirás daño. Estas bajo mi dominio-expresó Inojin serio.

-No puedo moverme-maldijo Sakura en el aire.

-Sakura está en un aprieto. No puedo moverse mientras Inojin está usando Elemento Ying-explicó Kakashi.

Sakura lo oyó y tenía algo que podría usar en caso de una emergencia. Debido a que flotaba sin control, podía dar vueltas y aprovechó para sacar una técnica aún no perfeccionada para impresionar a Sasuke.

Sakura lanzó un genjutsu y un olor agradable de cerezas inundó la nariz de Inojin y un agradable paisaje de flores de cerezos estaba allí.

-Un genjutsu, buen intento señorita Haruno-dijo confiado el Yamamaka.

El rubio deshizo el genjutsu y vio que Sakura estaba girando muy rápido en el aire.

-¡TOMA ESTO, ELEMENTO VIENTO: VENTISCA CEREZA!-gritó Sakura el nombre de su técnica original.

Una fuerte ventisca de color rosado y con unos pétalos de cerezos impactó en el lugar y golpeó a Inojin, quién perdió la concentración, soltando a Sakura y cayendo al suelo. Sakura estaba también en la tierra al terminar la técnica y estaba bastante mareada

-Necesito perfeccionarla-dijo Sakura con espirales en los ojos y bastante mareada.

Sasuke pensaba que la técnica de Sakura fue muy cursi y femenina, pero surtía bastante efecto.  
Inojin estaba bastante drenado porque aún tenía problemas para controlar el requerimiento de chakra para ejecutar las técnicas de telequinesis y tuvo que acabar la batalla.

-Referi, me rindo. Se me acabó el chakra-expresó Inojin bastante agotado.

-Inojin Yamamaka se rinde. Sakura Haruno es la ganadora, cof, cof-declaró Gekko.

Sakura cayó al suelo muy agotada y sonriendo por haber logrado ganar la batalla por muy poco.

-Sasuke, ve por Sakura. Debe tener sus reservas de chakra casi por los suelos-ordenó Kakashi.

-Llévala de la manita-sonrió burlón Naruto.

-Cállate perdedor-calló Sasuke irritado a Naruto.

Sasuke se salió de la sala de espera y cargó a Sakura en sus espaldas.

-Sasuke-susurró sorprendida Sakura.

-No digas nada-le pidió Sasuke para conservar su orgullo.

Lamentablemente para Sasuke, Naruto y Boruto no le tendrían piedad de él y cantaron a coro:

-¡SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS, SE BESAN SUS BOCAS, SE PASAN EL CHICLE, SE TOCAN SUS COSAS, SON NOVIOS, SON NOVIOS!-.

Sasuke estaba sonrojado y furioso porque se sentía humillado. Sakura solo estaba ruborizada, pero cómoda en la espalda de Sasuke.  
El piso fue compuesto por un jutsu de tierra de Hiruzen y quedó plano otra vez. La última batalla fue entre Chouchou vs Ino.  
Ino estaba un poco confiada porque las técnicas de Chouchou eran similares a la de su padre, pero estaba mejor entrenada que ella.

-Demuéstrame lo mejor de tí, Chouchou-.

-Claro que sí, señorita Yamamaka-.

Shikadai estaba celebrando porque no tuvo que luchar con nadie y lo mencionó.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, NO ESTUVE EN NINGUNA PELEA!-celebró Shikadai por no mover ningún dedo.

-Suertudo-maldijo Shikamaru.

-No le esperaba menos del hijo de Shikamaru-murmuró Naruto.

Chouchou decidió empezar la pelea y lanzó varias Shuriken e Ino las desvió con la misma técnica de telequinesis de su hijo.

-Así que lograste hacer lo mismo que Inojin, pero no tienes el entrenamiento en ANBU que él-expresó Chouchou.

-No del todo. Aún tengo unos trucos bajo la manga. Con el Ninjutsu médico que me enseñó la frentona del futuro y un pequeño curso de Tsunade y logré usar el Elemento Yang y combinarla para generar Elemento Ying-Yang y hacer otra versión de jutsus mentales.

Unos soldados de metal salieron del suelo y defendían a Ino.

-¡¿GUAU, QUÉ ES ESTO?!-.

-Si uno Ying y Yang puedo hacer soldados que me obedezcan a mi voluntad. Es como usar títeres sin hilos-explicó Ino.

Esto llamo especialmente la atención de Kankuro porque sería el máximo esplendor de los titiriteros manejar sin hilos a otro ser y crearlos de la nada.

Chouchou esquivaba los ataques de los soldados e Ino ayudaba con Senbons envenenados que la Akamichi evitaba para no ser debilitada.

-No creí usar esto pero me obligó señorita Yamamaka-avisó Chouchou.

La Akamichi se hizo enorme y media 10 metros de alto.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-exclamó Ino.

-Es la técnica más poderosa de mi clan. Hasta ahora llego a 10 metros, pero lo superaré después-explicó Chouchou.

-¡GUARDIAS!-.

-¡ORDENE MI SEÑORA!-dijo la criatura.

-¡DERRIBEMOS A LA GIGANTE!-ordenó Ino al estilo emperatriz.

Chouchou usaba sus puños para hacer puré a las creaciones de Ino y derrotarla, pero Ino le estaba dando problemas por los Senbons lanzados al aire.

-¡Maldita sea, TOMA ESTO!-.

Chouchou logró darle un golpe a Ino y ella sorprendentemente lo resistió.

-¡NO ME RENDIRÉ!-gritó la rubia con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN FUERTE?!-exclamó Chouchou impresionada.

-El Ying y el Yang me da una superfuerza similar a la de Sakura como efecto secundario-explicó Ino.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-respondió Chouchou enojada.

-Me partí cuerpo y alma para lograr dominar esto. Incluso ya no hago dieta para no desmayarme porque me consume fuerza-le replicó Ino.

-Entonces voy a usar algo que tenía oculto para la tercera etapa-advirtió Chouchou.

Chouchou bajó su tamaño y quedó en tamaño normal. Se concentró y de su cuerpo salió bastante chakra. Su físico sufrió un cambió y gritó.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: CAMBIO DE CALORIAS!-gritó Chouchou.

La gordita ahora estaba adelgazando y desarrolló un cuerpo ejercitado y con un poco de musculo en el brazo, junto con un estómago de lavadero y sus pechos eran copa B, similar a Hinata. Incluso tenía en sus espalda alas de mariposa de chakra.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?!-.

-Sacrifiqué mi peso para poder derrotarte. Ahora nos pondremos al mismo nivel-explicó la morena.

La Akamichi salió rápido volando y golpeó a Ino duramente. La Yamamaka se recuperó y ahora sacó un escudo de su mano de la nada. Chouchou golpeó el escudo y absorbió el duro puñetazo.

-Esas dos están parejas, pero ya no tienen tanto chakra. Una de las dos no resistirá más-analizó Kakashi.

-No imaginé el potencial despierto del InoShikaCho-admitió Asuma.

Chouchou e Ino estaban jadeando bastante y no querían ceder la batalla. Pero la rubia tenía un plan de respaldo. Un par de sus creaciones salieron de la tierra y sostuvieron a Chouchou de los pies.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS?!-dijo Chouchou sorprendida.

-¡TE TENGO, JUTSU POSESIÓN DE MENTES!-.

Ino cayó al suelo desplomada y tomó posesión del cuerpo de la chica.

-Oh no, Ino ya la poseyó-dijo Shikadai preocupado por su compañera.

Chouchou se levantó y dijo:

-Yo, Chouchou Akamichi...-quiso decir pero sintió que algo la perturbó mucho.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESTE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ TENGO PENSAMIENTOS INSANOS DE DESEO CON MITSUKI E INOJIN?! ¡¿Y POR QUÉ DESEO COMER TANTO DANGO CON ANKO SENSEI?!-gritó Ino como Chouchou.

Mitsuki e Inojin quedaron con los ojos abiertos y Anko sonrió porque el dango era su alimento especial.

-¡SAL DE MI CUERPO, NO REVELES SECRETOS VERGONZOSOS!-gritó la morena furiosa.

Ino obedeció y salió de la cabeza de Chouchou. La Akamichi estaba furiosa porque su secreto estaba revelado de los chicos que le atraían y no le perdonaría a su tal vez futura suegra por su indiscreción.

-¡NO TE PERDONARÉ, MALDITA!-gritó Chouchou con fuego en los ojos.

-Oh, oh. Chouchou está furiosa-dijo Shikadai con miedo.

-Es igual que cuando le dicen gordo a Chouji-expresó Shikamaru sintiendo que Ino sería gravemente lastimada.

Chouchou fue como loca a atacar a Ino e intentó contenerla, pero su fuerza bruta era atroz y molió a golpes a la pobre Ino que pagó caro su indiscreción.

-¡ES SUFICIENTE, INO YAMAMAKA NO PUEDE MÁS! ¡CHOUCHOU AKAMICHI ES LA GANADORA!-proclamó Gekko.

Chouchou recobró el sentido y vio a Ino con espiral en los ojos y con la cara hinchada de forma graciosa por tanto golpe.

-¡KYAA, SE ME PASÓ LA MANO!-chilló apenada la morena.

-Al fin pagó su obsesión con el chisme-se burló Shikamaru.

Los Genin que quedaron enteros y los ganadores estuvieron presentes en la clausura de las preliminares y Hiruzen anunció algo importante.

-Los Genin que no tengan secuelas de gravedad y que hayan perdido podrán continuar la tercera ronda-avisó el Hokage.

Todos los Genin estaban sorprendidos y muchos estaban inspirados a seguir mejorando durante el mes de preparación.

-Ahora sacaran un número para determinar como se llevará a cabo las batallas en los Exámenes Chunin-explicó el Hokage.

Los ninjas fueron a sacar sus números y las batallas quedaron determinadas de la siguiente forma:

Neji vs Naruto  
Neji, que no estaba recuperado física ni emocionalmente de la pelea contra su prima, observó a Naruto sonriéndole con cara de HINATA FUE PIADOSA CONTIGO, PERO YO SI VOY A HACERTE PEDAZOS. En otra ocasión habría estado muy confiado, pero casi ser derrotado por Hinata ya lo hacía desconfiar de Naruto y su revelación no ayudaba en su problema.

Shikamaru vs Temari  
Shikadai miró curioso que sus padres se enfrentarían como lo hicieron en su universo y quería verlo. Shikamaru pensaba como enganchar a la mujer problemática en su pelea.

Tenten vs Chouchou  
-Me tocó con ella. No va a ser fácil, pero no es una usuaria de viento-suspiró la amante de armas.

Hinata vs Lee

-¡VOY A ENFRENTAR A MI DECLARADA NUEVA RIVAL!-exclamó con fuego Lee.

Por primera vez, Neji estaba feliz porque se quitó de encima a su compañero molesto.

Boruto vs Shikadai

-Tendremos revancha, Boruto-.

-Esta vez te derrotaré con mis propios poderes y sin trampa, de veras-prometió Boruto.

Inojin vs Sarada

-Esto será divertido-sonrió Inojin.

-Voy a mostrar mi verdadera capacidad muy pronto-sonrió Sarada.

Shino vs Kankuro

-"Me advirtieron que el cobarde se rindió para evitar pelear conmigo en el otro universo, pero te haré puré"-pensó Shino.

Mitsuki vs Sakura

-Espero que sea una gran pelea-expresó Mitsuki.

-De acuerdo-respondió Sakura nerviosa.

-¡KYAAA, DEBO HACER ALGO O MITSUKI ME HARÁ PAPILLA!-chilló Sakura interna.

Ino vs Kiba

-Ino acabará conmigo si no me pongo al corriente-expresó Kiba desconfiado por las habilidades de muchos que eclipsaban las suyas.

Sasuke vs Gaara

-"Voy a sentirme vivo con el chico Uchiha"-pensó malévolamente Gaara.

-"No será sencillo, pero eso lo hace más divertido"-pensó Sasuke emocionado.

Omake GAI Y METAL LEE Y LA HISTORIA MÁS RARA DE AMOR PARTE 1  
Gai estaba en la oficina del Tercer Hokage en la Segunda Etapa de los Exámenes Chunin. No sabía porque Metal Lee se encontraba allí.

-Gai, siéntate. Debemos hablar de un asunto serio-le ordenó calmadamente Gai.

-Oh, ¿qué se le ofrece Lord Hokage?-.

-Veo que usted ya conoce al joven Metal Lee-empezó a decir el Hokage.

-Claro que sí. El chico tiene las Llamas de la Juventud en la médula. Me llena de orgullo que alguien más tenga la filosofía de mi querido padre fallecido-expresó muy orgulloso Gai en lágrimas anime.

-Ejem, pero hay una razón por la que es un expositor de las Llamas de la Juventud como tú dices-empezó a soltar el Sarutobi.

-¿Eeh? ¿Pero por qué debería extrañarme?-preguntó sin saber lo que trataba de decir el Hokage.

-¿No se te hace parecido a dos personas el niño?-preguntó Hiruzen.

-Hmmm, no se me viene nadie a la memoria-dijo ingenuamente el cejudo.

-Mira atentamente y usa tu cabeza-le pidió el Hokage.

En la mente de Gai, un pequeño hámster con un spandex verde y unas cejotas recibió la orden de trabajar y empezó a correr en una rueda especial, junto con unos engranajes.  
Gai pensó bastante y miró a Metal Lee. Tenía un enorme parecido con su alumno Rock Lee, pero algunas cosas le recordaba a una personita más.

-No puedo pensar en alguien más que mi querido alumno Lee. Alguna sugerencia-pidió el Jounin.

-Me gustan las armas y los trajes chinos-le comentó el ninja del futuro.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, ESO SE PARECE A ALGO QUE DIRÍA TENTEN!-se rió fuertemente el Jounin cejudo.

El hámster de Gai trabajó aún más fuertemente y un destello de ingenio muy excepcional salió al cerebro del Cejotas sensei y en un raro suceso comprendió todo de un golpe.

-¡¿NO ME DIGAS QUE TÚ ERES EL HIJO DE LEE Y TENTEN?!-gritó sorprendido y espantado el Jounin para asombro de Hiruzen.

-Así es abuelo Gai-respondió Metal Lee.

-¡¿CÓMO ES ESO POSIBLE?! ¡NO FUI AL BABY SHOWER DE TENTEN NI A SU BODA!-siguió gritando Gai perdiendo el poco ingenio que tuvo.

-No seas imbecil, Gai. No lo vas a creer, pero el niño viene del futuro-explicó el Hokage.

-¿Del futuro? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó el Cejotas sensei.

-Los amigos de Metal Lee usaron un pergamino del Segundo Hokage que los trajo a esta época-explicó el Tercer Hokage.

-Si vengo del futuro, díganme, ¿cómo estoy dentro de unos años?-.

Metal Lee le mostró un foto de él en silla de ruedas y quedó en blanco.

-Papá me contó que usted se convirtió en el único ninja que no es un Senju que le ha pateado el trasero al mismo revivido Madara Uchiha en la futura guerra-expresó admirado el pequeño cejudo.

-¡¿EL MISMO MADARA UCHIHA QUE LUCHÓ CONTRA EL PRIMER HOKAGE?!-preguntó incrédulo el ninja.

-A mí me sorprendió y según lo que me informaron es que usted usó las 8 Puertas de chakra y sobrevivió-le relató el Hokage lo que Naruto informó.

-El Séptimo Hokage le salvó la vida con un sello milagroso en el corazón-terminó de contar el niño.

-Oh, aún en silla de ruedas, mi juventud jamás morirá-señaló Gai con un pulgar arriba.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, ABUELO GAI!-.

-¿Una pregunta? ¿Cómo fue que terminaron juntos Lee y Tenten?-.

-Pues dice mamá que se sentía muy sola porque todos tenían a alguien en sus vidas y bueno...no sé muchos detalles porque mamá dice que es demasiado vergonzoso-explicó como pudo Metal Lee.

En el futuro ubicado en el universo original, Tenten estornudó en su tienda de armas.

-Alguien debe estar hablando de mí-presintió la amante de armas del futuro.

De repente, ella miró una foto de lo que quedaba del Equipo 9 junto con Metal Lee de 10 años.

-Le dije a Lee que me ayudara con la tienda. ¿Donde se habrá metido? Es tan problemático como su padre-suspiró la castaña sonriendo.

Tenten estaba aburrida y recordaba viejos tiempos y justamente empezó a recapitular como quedó enredada con su compañero Lee meses después de la boda de Naruto y Hinata.

Flashback  
Han pasado 9 meses después de la misión en la Luna y del fracaso del plan de Toneri Outsutsuki. Hace casi 5 meses, Naruto y Hinata se casaron y ya se encontraba encinta y esperaban un niño.  
La noticia de que Hinata se embarazó fue el inicio de una epidemia de bodas y embarazos entre las chicas de la generación.  
Ino se casó con el raro de Sai y tenía pocos meses de embarazo y esperaban a un varón. Shikamaru se casó con Temari, la hermana del Kazekage, y tambien ya tenían un niño en camino.  
La sorpresa es que Chouji consiguiera pareja y se casó con Karui de la Aldea de la Nube y tenían una niña en el camino.  
Para acabar el asunto, Sakura se encontraba fuera de la aldea y envió una carta de que esperaba una hija con Sasuke y que se casarían.  
Todas las chicas hablaban de sus pancitas y sus futuros bebés, menos Tenten.

-El pequeño Boruto se verá bien con este babero-le comentó Ino en un Baby Shower.

-Gracias Ino. Espero que a Inojin le guste el mameluco que le tejí-sonrió Hinata.

-No sé nada sobre niños. ¿Pueden ayudarme?-preguntó Karui en apuros.

-Seguro, estás invitada Karui-mencionó Hinata.

-Está bien-aceptó la morena.

Ninguna de ellas lo sabía, pero Tenten escuchaba triste la conversación. Se sentía excluida y sola por lo que ocurría.  
A la chica le importaban las armas y solo eso, pero empezaba a sentirse muy sola. Siempre había querido ser mamá y no tenía un hombre en su vida para ello.  
Tenten fue a visitar a su amigo Neji en su tumba. Pensaba que si tal vez hubiera sobrevivido la guerra tal vez tendrían una relación, aunque hubiera sido más fácil salir con una piedra.

-¿Qué voy a hacer Neji, no tengo a nadie y no quiero sentirme sola? ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?-le dijo tristemente.

Tenten pasó tiempo allí y se fue a casa. Caminó al lugar la chica escuchó un fuerte ruido. Su único compañero en circulación, Rock Lee se encontraba ebrio y destrozaba todo a su alrededor.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES LEE?!-regañó severamente la castaña.

-¡TENTEN, PELEA CONMIGO!-propuso borracho el ninja cejudo.

-¡NI LOCA!-respondió enojada la castaña.

Lee, en ese momento, se desmayó y quedó profundamente dormido. Tenten se lo llevó enojada.

-Ay Lee, más que tu compañera parezco tu mamá-suspiró Tenten.

La chica sonrió por la ironía de la situación. Quería un hijo y tenía al niño más grande de la aldea.  
Tenten llevó a Lee al departamento que ambos compartían juntos. Un año después de la guerra, los dos acordaron que para ahorrar dinero vivirían juntos por un tiempo. Hasta la actualidad ninguno tenía planeado irse por el momento porque los precios en casas habían aumentado.  
La chica de bollos acostó al chico cejudo en la cama y lo oyó susurrar.

-¿Por qué Sakura? Yo te amaba-.

Tenten entendió su situación. Lee seguía enamorado de Sakura, pero debió haber recibido la dolorosa noticia de su embarazo de Sasuke.

-Pobre Lee-se lamentó Tenten por su amigo.

La chica se acostó con él y se acurrucó para abrazarlo. No se sentía con ánimos para dormir sola y ambos necesitaban a alguien en estos momentos tristes.  
Al día siguiente, Tenten preparó el desayuno y Lee fue a la mesa con resaca.

-Te preparé el desayuno Lee-le saludó la castaña.

-Gracias Tenten. Ay me duele la cabeza-se quejó el pelinegro por la cruda.

-No debiste beber. Volviste a hacer de las tuyas-recordó la castaña.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Lee.

-Te enteraste de lo de Sakura, ¿verdad?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí, yo todavía creía que tenía esperanzas, pero me equivoqué. Ella jamás me va a amar-suspiró deprimido el ninja de la juventud.

-No has aprendido la lección. Naruto se quitó de la mente a Sakura y vio que su verdadero amor era Hinata, que siempre lo quiso desde el principio. Quizás tú puedas encontrar a otra chica buena para tí-le dijo animada la mujer.

-No sé si pueda-contestó dudoso el chico.

-No digas que es imposible. Tú eres Rock Lee, la Segunda Bestia Verde de la Aldea de la Hoja, el chico que logró ser un ninja con solo Taijutsu. Vas a poder salir con alguien más-le recordó Tenten.

-¡TENTEN, GRACIAS POR RECORDARME LO DE LA JUVENTUD, POR ESO TE QUIERO!-dijo con lagrimas anime el chico e inspirado.

-Bien, pero primero desayunemos-le recordó Tenten con una gota en la nuca.

Ambos adultos comieron y se enlistaron para sus actividades. No había muchas misiones por el momento y Tenten estaba aburrida.  
La chica veía un lugar perfecto para su máximo sueño de su vida: Establecer su propia tienda de armas. Lo malo es que el dinero no le alcanzaba y aún no tenía ahorrado lo suficiente.

-Algún día lo conseguiré-se propuso la mujer.

En ese momento, vio a su compañero con una chica y no se veía bien el asunto.

-¡NO SALDRÍA JAMÁS CONTIGO, ERES MUY RARO!-le gritó la chica.

La mujer se fue y dejó al pobre cejudo muy deprimido.

-¿Lee? ¿Qué le propusiste una cita a esa chica?-preguntó Tenten.

-Sí, pero no le gusté-contó con un aura de depresión el chico pelinegro.

-Ay Lee, eres todo un caso. Mejor ven a casa, necesito que me ayudes a limpiar el apartamento. Te servirá de ejercicio-le dijo la chica.

-Bueno, pero no soy bueno en remodelaciones. La ultima vez que intenté cambiar el color del apartamento, me regañaste tres horas-recordó Lee.

-¡ES QUE PINTASTE TODO DE VERDE, NO PIENSO LLEGAR A CASA CON EL COLOR DE TU SPANDEX EN LA PARED!-le dijo Tenten.

-Hmp, sigo pensando de que el verde luce mejor-siguió en su argumento el cejudo.

-Mejor deja de decir tonterías y ayúdame con el quehacer-finalizó Tenten.

Ese día, el apartamento fue redecorado. Lo pintaron de salmón y se veía animado el lugar. Todos los muebles fueron limpiados y quedaron en orden.

-Listo, estoy muerta-dijo satisfecha la mujer.

-Yo no estoy cansado, pero fue un gran ejercicio-opinó el ninja.

-A propósito van a pasar tu programa de ejercicios extremos. Voy a ir a mi habitación-le dijo Tenten.

Pocos minutos después, Lee veía su programa favorito, pero resulta que la transmisión fue interrumpida por un evento de belleza que no le importaba al chico.  
Lee fue a ver a su amiga en su cuarto para decirle que el programa fue cancelado hasta mañana y se llevó una sorpresa.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-gritó avergonzada la castaña.

Para la mala o quizás buena suerte de Rock Lee, su compañera se hallaba entoallada y recién duchada.

-¡LEE, DEBES TOCAR ANTES DE ENTRAR A MI CUARTO!-exclamó la mujer furiosa y pudorosa.

-¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!-se fue apenado el chico.

Aunque Lee era un pervertido como Naruto, no se esperaba esta situación con su amiga.  
Pocos minutos después, Tenten con una pijama fue a ver a Lee y se hallaba en posición fetal y chupándose el dedo.

-Ay, Lee. ¿y ahora que tienes?-.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó-se disculpó el cejudo-.

-Hmp, no te preocupes. Si lo hubieras hecho a propósito te habría rebanado en pedazos-.

-No sé si sentirme mejor o asustado-.

-Cállate y mejor hazme un favor. Dame un masaje en los hombros. Me duelen un poco por el quehacer-le pidió la amante de armas.

Lee se encontraba dándole un rico masaje a un Tenten con los hombros descubiertos y la chica no podía evitar gemir un poco por lo bien que se sentía debido a lo bien que se sentía, para la incomodidad de Lee.

-Gracias por el favor, Lee. Solo confio en tí para que hagas esto-le confesó el chico.

Lee notó un poco deprimida a Tenten y decidió arriesgarse a preguntarle que le pasaba para ayudarla.

-¿Por qué estás deprimida?-preguntó Lee.

-No es nada, Lee. Estoy bien-.

-No estás bien. Luces igual que cuando no pudiste ser la alumna de la Quinta Hokage hace tantos años-.

-Ni me recuerdes eso, que aún no lo supero-comentó irritada la castaña.

-Pero si estás deprimida-.

-Sí, estoy bastante desmoralizada-suspiró Tenten muy mal.

-Dime que es lo que ocurre y tal vez pueda ayudarte-le pidió Lee dispuesto a ayudar a su vieja amiga.

Tenten suspiró y se animó a contarle su pena.

-Lee, ¿crees que sería una buena mamá?-preguntó Tenten la opinión de su amigo.

-Oh, bueno, siempre nos cuidaste a mi, Neji y Gai sensei en todas nuestras misiones y aventuras-expresó Lee.

-Pero ustedes eran de mi edad y Gai sensei es más infantil que un niño de 10 años-expresó muy aburrida Tenten.

-Tú cuidarías a tu estilo a un niño. Toda mujer sabe como manejar a sus hijos. Yo sé que lo harías bien-le dijo Lee con un brillo en su sonrisa de niño bueno.

-Es que estaba pensando en volverme mamá-confesó Tenten.

-¿Mamá? Eso sería estupendo. Yo seré tío-comentó emocionado Lee.

-No, vas a echarlo a perder-negó Tenten sabiendo que si dejaba que se juntara con el "tío Lee" terminaría usando un espantoso spandex.

-¡POR FAVOR, TE PROMETO NO HACER NADA INDEBIDO!-suplicó Lee.

-Bueno, pero a la primera que le hables de las Llamas de Juventud, te olvidas de ser su padrino-le advirtió a Lee.

-Pero, ¿cómo planeas ser mamá? No soy tan tonto para creer en la cigüeña-le mencionó el cejudo.

-He oído cosas sobre algo llamado Inseminación Artificial. ¿Podrías acompañarme a una consulta?-preguntó Tenten.

-Bueno, si tú lo quieres-finalizó Lee.

Al día siguiente, ambos fueron a la clínica del Hospital General de Konoha para ser atendida por un ginecólogo.

-Buenos días señorita Tenten. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?-preguntó el doctor.

-Mi amiga quiere ser mamá y quiere que le hagan una inseminación-dijo Lee.

-¡NO LO DIGAS ASÍ, QUE ME DAS VERGÜENZA!-regañó ruborizada la castaña.

-Oh, no se preocupe señorita. Es común que kunoichis vengan a hacerse inseminaciones cuando sus esposos mueren en misiones y su ADN quede en el hospital-explicó el doctor.

-Oh, entiendo. ¿Y cuanto cuesta el procedimiento?-preguntó la castaña.

-18000 Ryus-.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!-.

-Es que el procedimiento es muy caro-se excusó el médico muy nervioso.

Tenten salió con un enorme aura de depresión del consultorio y Lee la tranquilizaba.

-Tranquila Tenten. Encontraremos una solución-.

-No tengo tanto dinero. Soy muy pobre-expresó deprimida Tenten.

-Siempre hay una alternativa para esos casos. Gai sensei siempre dice que si nadie puede hacer cosas que deseas, hazlo por tí mismo-expresó admirado Lee por su sabio maestro.

-Lee, ¿estás sugiriendo que tenga sexo hasta quedar encinta?-le cuestionó la mujer con un aura peligrosa.

-N-no quise decir eso-expresó nervioso Rock Lee.

-No estaría nada mal tu idea, pero no quiero involucrar a alguien más en ésto. Gracias por ayudarme Lee-finalizó Tenten dándose por vencida con el asunto.

Tenten caminó muy deprimida hacia su casa y Lee se sintió muy mal por ella. Quería ayudarla, pero necesitaba consejos. Corrió hacia la única persona en quien confiaba en esta clase de asuntos.

-¡GAI SENSEI, GAI SENSEI!-llamaba a su sensei Lee.

-¿Qué te pasa, Lee?-saludó confuso Gai.

-Es que Tenten quiere ser mamá, pero la inseminación es muy cara-le contó apresurado Lee.

-¿Tenten quiere ser mamá? Pero que yo sepa no tiene novio-.

-Quiere ser madre soltera. Solo quiere un hijo y ya-le platicó Lee.

-Oh. Si tanto quiere ser madre y no tiene para inseminación artificial, dile que le haga a la antigua: Sexo duro y sin condón-aconsejó Gai.

-Eso es lo que ella no quiere. No desea que alguien se involucre en ello-.

-Hmp, eso lo entiendo. Sería raro que un desconocido deje encinta a Tenten y no conocemos a alguien que quiera ofrecerse a ello-mencionó Gai.

-¿Qué me sugiere que haga Gai sensei?-.

-No tengo experiencia en el asunto, pero si Tenten desea no seguir con ello, no debemos forzarla. Pero si puedes hacer algo para consolarla-le aconsejó el ninja retirado.

-¿Cómo que?-.

-Tómense un trago. Olviden sus problemas un día y diviértanse-expresó sabiamente el Jounin retirado.

-Gracias Gai sensei-.

Tenten estaba sentada triste viendo a una mamá con su bebé de 6 meses. Se sentía una masoquista, pero no quería moverse de allí.

-¡TENTEN!-se escuchó a lo lejos.

Lee se dirigía rápidamente a donde estaba ella de forma apresurada y estaba ahora al frente suyo.

-Lee, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tenten.

-¿No quieres irte de juerga?-preguntó Lee.

-¿De juerga?-.

-Para olvidar penas-le propuso Lee.

-Hmp, no suena mala idea. Pero estoy en quiebra y no he tenido misiones-explicó Tenten.

-Yo tengo una botella de licor de chakra especial del clan Hyuga que me dio Neji poco antes de irnos a la guerra. No he podido beberlo porque no tenía motivo para hacerlo-.

-Creo que si necesito un buen trago-aceptó Tenten.

Dos horas más tarde, la botella de Lee estaba a solo una cuarta parte de terminarse y los dos estaban ebrios. Lee ya había controlado un poco más su violencia a la hora de embriagarse, pero era mucho más parlanchín.

-Oye, Tenten. Entre los dos, ¿quién en la aldea te gustaba antes?-preguntó el cejudo.

-Admito que me gustaba Sasuke y Neji-confesó Tenten bien ebria.

-A mi me gustaba Sakura, pero jamás se fijo en mí-suspiró Lee en su borrachera.

-Pobrecito, apuesto a que a ella la pasará mal con Sasuke. No te desveles por Sakura, no vale la pena-le aconsejó la castaña.

-Quiero irme a la cama, estoy cansado-expresó somnoliento el chico.

-No vas a apestar el baño a alcohol. Báñate primero-le ordenó Tenten.

Lee tomó una ducha para despabilarse y después de ello se fue a la cama. Lo malo es que Tenten estaba en su habitación desnuda y cubierta por una sábana.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ HACES, TENTEN?!-gritó Lee.

-Quiero a mi bebé y nunca tendré la valentía de pedirte que me des uno sin estar borracha. Dijiste que me ayudarías en lo que sea-expresó seductoramente la castaña.

-P-pero...-tartamudeó Lee.

Debido a la ebriedad, Tenten no tenía pudor y se paró quedando completamente desnuda frente a Lee.

-¿No te gusta lo que ves?-le cuestionó descaradamente la kunoichi.

-T-Tenten...no vayas a hacer algo que te puedas arrepentir-dijo muy nervioso Lee

-No pienso pagar inseminación. Quien mejor padre de mi hijo que la persona que mejor conozco. Más vale viejo por conocido que nuevo por conocer-expresó Tenten sonriéndole y quitándole la toalla.

Ella comenzó a besar su cuerpo de forma pervertida y Lee empezó a olvidar la moral de meterse con su compañera de equipo.

-Siempre me ha gustado tu cuerpo. Eres sexy si no nos fijamos en tus cejas ni tu corte. Apuesto a que eres muy resistente-le susurró la castaña.

Lee no resistió más y empujó a la cama a su amiga. Él quería olvidar a Sakura y quizás esta era la solución.  
Los dos se besaban locamente y la borrachera les impedía pensar con claridad todo lo que ocurría. En lo único que estaban enfocados eran en el momento.

-¡LEE, NO PARES! ¡QUIERO A MI BEBÉ!-gritó la castaña siendo penetrada por el cejudo.

Como Tenten lo diagnóstico, Lee tenía un gran talento oculto para el sexo y su resistencia era muy enorme por los entrenamientos de Gai sensei.

-¡QUIERO MÁS, QUIERO MÁS, NO TE CONTENGAS!-chilló Tenten.

-¡NO VOY A PODER MÁS!-gritó Lee.

-¡HAZLO DENTRO DE MÍ!-pidió la castaña al borde de un orgasmo.

Lee se vino dentro de la chica y fue un orgasmo fulminante para ambos dejándolos noqueados.  
Al día siguiente, Tenten amanecía abrazada de Lee y despertaba perezosamente. Después de 10 segundos se dio cuenta de la situación atrevida en la que se hallaban y con la cara toda roja gritó:

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA!-.

El grito despertó a Lee y se dio cuenta de que tuvo un acostón con su amiga anoche.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS TUVIMOS SEXO?!-preguntó confundido y temeroso el ninja de la juventud.

-¡NO LO SÉ, SÓLO QUIERO QUE NUNCA DIGAS QUE ÉSTO OCURRIÓ!-le hizo jurar la castaña.

-Lo prometo-susurró con miedo el cejudo.

Dos semanas más tarde, Tenten empezó con mareos y náuseas en las mañanas.

-¿Estás enferma?-preguntó Lee preocupado.

-No lo sé. Llévame con el doctor-le pidió Tenten debillitada.

De repente, tuvo un desmayo y Lee en su miedo la llevó corriendo al Hospital. La castaña no tardó en despertar y fueron atendidos muy rápido. No tardaron en diagnosticar y la noticia era excelente.

-Señorita Tenten. Las noticias son buenas y déjeme decirle que ya no necesita la inseminación artificial-.

-¿Por qué doctor?-preguntó Lee sin saber por donde se dirigía la plática.

-Porque ella se encuentra embarazada. Felicidades-le demostró el medico.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!-dijo Tenten en shock y tocándose la barriga.

Tenten estaba llorando por la noticia y estaba feliz por la emoción de que tenía la dicha de ser madre.

-Dijo que tenía dos semanas. Tiene el mismo tiempo que yo y Tenten...-no terminó de decir la frase y los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de la causa del embarazo repentino de Tenten.

-¡TU ME DEJASTE EMBARAZADA, AHORA ME CUMPLES LEE O TE DEMANDO CON EL SEXTO HOKAGE!-amenazó la muchacha furiosa porque ahora tendría que soportar a Lee con sus metidas de pata con su bebé y sería su marido si quería que el niño naciera dentro de un matrimonio.

-¡DE ACUERDO!-dijo el ninja juvenil entre asustado y feliz de tener un bebé suyo.

Flashback fin

Tenten recordaba muy sonrojada todo lo que atravesó y siguió suspirando. No quería reconocerlo, pero su vida era más divertida a lado de ese Lee, Gai y su premio extra era su hijo amado, aunque seguía llevándose la mano a la cabeza cuando gritaba las mismas cosas de la juventud que su padre y su maestro.


	24. Chapter 24

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 24 ENTRENAMIENTO DEL MES DE PREPARACIÓN

alucardzero: Solo así se me ocurre que Lee tuviera un hijo. Kankuro es un forever alone, igual que Gaara.

Guest: Todavía estoy planeando el momento Sasusaku del futuro. No me inspiro mucho en ellos, pero haré lo mejor que pueda porque me lo han pedido.

OTAKUFire: No voy a meter hijos de Borusara porque ni sé que vaya a pasar en el manga. Lo que pidió Boruto lo vas a ver el otro capítulo.

Zafir09: Lo que viene está mejor.

ori (Guest): Listo. Aquí tienes.

LEDN (Guest): Tuve exámenes, por eso no actualicé.

Las preliminares terminaron y Naruto se dirigía a la casa de los ninjas del futuro con Boruto.

-Esto va a ser genial. Según el Sabio Pervertido, él nos va entrenar para la final-dijo Naruto.

-Oh sí, debo también a controlar el chakra de Kurama. Me salgo un poco de control cuando enfurezco-le contestó Boruto.

-Sé lo que se siente. Espero que tu mamá haya preparado algo delicioso porque me muero de hambre-expresó babeando Naruto por la deliciosa comida de Hinata del futuro.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Naruto y Boruto se toparon con una enorme sorpresa. Frente a ellos estaban una bella mujer pelirroja de ojos violeta con rostro redondo y un hombre rubio de pelos puntiagudos y ojos azules con cara larga.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-exclamó Naruto en shock.

-El abuelo Minato y la abuela Kushina-.

-¡SON RESUCITADOS POR OROCHIMARU, VAMOS A SELLARLOS!-dijo de sorpresa Naruto.

Minato y Kushina abrieron los ojos y los pequeños rubios activaron un Rasengan de viento y de rayo para neutralizar a los "zombies".

-¡LO SIENTO POR ESTO, RASENGAN!-gritó Naruto.

Los dos rubios casi impactan a Minato y Kushina, pero el Cuarto Hokage se teletransportó junto a su esposa y aparecieron atrás de ellos. Parte de la casa quedó un poco destruida por la técnica de los niños y un gran escándalo se escuchó por el lugar.  
Hinata y Himawari corrieron y vieron a Naruto y Boruto preparándose para la batalla.

-¡NIÑOS!, ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?!-dijo sorprendida Hinata por lo ocurrido.

-¡MAMA Y PAPÁ FUERON RESUCITADOS POR OROCHIMARU Y DEBEMOS SELLARLOS!-explicó Naruto.

-Ay niños, los invocados por la Resucitación Impura lucen agrietados y sus ojos son oscuros, además de que su piel se ve pálida y muerta. Ellos no están así-explicó Hinata del futuro en su experiencia por la guerra.

Naruto contempló que sus padres lucían vivos y llenos de salud.

-No...puede...ser-dijo Naruto entrecortado por la emoción.

-Naruto, de verdad volvimos a la vida-le dijo Kushina con una sonrisa.

Naruto tenía lágrimas de felicidad y corrió a abrazar desesperadamente a sus padres. No quería que ésto fuera una horrible broma de mal gusto.

-Hijo, ya nos han platicado de todo lo que has vivido y te juro que no estarás solo de nuevo-le consoló su padre.

-Siempre quise abrazarte desde que naciste. Me perdí toda tu infancia, pero te juro que estaré para tí siempre, de veras-le dijo Kushina maternalmente.

Boruto observaba sorprendido toda la escena. Ahora comprendía un poco más a su padre. Se sentía un poco mal al haberle dicho que prefería ser un huérfano cuando estaba enojado. Jamás soportaría que sus padres se fueran de su lado a tan temprana edad.

-¿Cómo revivieron? Creía que era imposible-expresó Naruto sin saber que ocurrió.

-Es que al parecer, la pequeña Himawari encontró un genio en una lámpara y es capaz de cumplir deseos-explicó Minato.

-¿Un genio?-preguntaron Naruto y Boruto.

-Así es, conozcan a mi amigo-les dijo Himawari.

La pequeña tenía una lámpara en sus manos y la frotó. De ahí salió humo y un genio salió.

-Señorita Himawari, ¿ahora qué se le ofrece?-.

-Mi hermano y mi papá de esta época quieren verlo-explicó la niña.

Naruto y Boruto estaban boquiabiertos por lo sucedido.

-Señor genio, ¿podría reparar la casa que destruyeron los niños?-pidió Hinata.

-Como desee señora Uzumaki-.

El daño ocasionado por los rubios cabezas huecas se reparó y lucía como antes.

-Eso es genial-sonrió Naruto.

-Estoy sorprendido de que hayan podido completar el Rasengan como siempre fue mi sueño-felicitó Minato.

-Mi otro yo nos enseñó como. Es fácil una vez que entiendes el mecanismo, aunque no puedo hacer bien el Rasenshuriken sin usar clones-admitió Naruto.

-¿Ya me puedo ir?, señorita Himawari-dijo el genio.

-Sí, descansa-aceptó la niña.

El genio volvió a su lámpara y Naruto estaba pensando en que deseo pedir al verlo de nuevo.  
Mientras tanto, Gaara estaba pensativo en su habitación. Shukaku no había estado molestándolo y descubrió que ya podía dormir sin temor a ser su mente destruida, lo que permitía pensar más claro muchas cosas.  
Descubrió que su control sobre la arena había mejorado muchísimo y que algunos minerales del suelo se estaban agregando a su arena dándole más fuerza.

-"Desde que combatí a ese sujeto con cejas raras, mi poder ha crecido. No sé que esté pasando, pero me servirá para confirmar mi existencia de una vez por todas"-habló consigo mismo el pelirrojo.

Naruto del futuro se había encargado de desbloquear el Elemento Magnético de Shukaku y su sello maldito para equiparar más las cosas y darle más armas a esta versión de su amigo.

De repente, Shukaku decidió hablar al chico que tendría que cuidar.

-Oye niño, he decidido darte mis habilidades especiales si quieres garantizar tu existencia. No solamente tienes el dominio de la arena, también mi dominio del metal y mi sello maldito. No hagas quedarme mal-le dijo extrañamente severo el mapache.

Gaara se quedó extrañado del comentario de su "madre" y decidió probar si era verdad. Tomó un Kunai y usó su chakra y se vio atraído hacia el como si fuera un magneto.

-Me pregunto si podré replicar la técnica de mi estúpido padre-se dijo el muchacho.

Gaara derramó toda su arena en el suelo y usó su Elemento Magnético para atraer todos lo minerales que existieran en el suelo. Cabe decir que granitos negros y de otras cosas salieron del suelo y se empezaban a unir a su arena.  
Lo que se unía a la arena de Gaara era magnetita, que era el componente esencial de la famosa Arena de Hierro del Tercer Kazekage y su futuro hijo adoptivo Shinki. Pero también se uniría granitos de oro, el cual era ingrediente del famoso Polvo de Oro de su padre Rasa. Y otra sustancia más estaba uniéndose por accidente a su arena. Habían granos de diamante negro que estaban en el suelo y uniéndose por el chakra de Gaara y Shukaku.  
El diamante negro es el mismo diamante de las joyerías, pero en un estado preliminar antes de adquirir su brillo y belleza y es igual de duro. Estos diamantes negros sirven para cortar diamantes preciosos. A pesar de que no son magnéticos, el chakra de Shukaku atraía estas partículas de forma natural para endurecer la arena de Gaara.  
La combinación de estos materiales le valían dar el nombre de Arena Definitiva porque era la cosa más dura y dinámica de la naturaleza.  
Gaara estaba adaptándose a estos materiales y se dio cuenta de que pesaba mucho.

-"Me cuesta mucho levantarlo, tengo mucho que hacer"-suspiró el muchacho sabiendo que tendría que entrenar un poco para dominar su nuevo poder.

Alejado de allí, Naruto del futuro iba a toda prisa por el desierto del País de Viento y volando en los cielos con su Modo Kurama combinado con el Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos para pasar desapercibido.  
Por fin logró ubicar su objetivo y bajó al suelo. Vio a un montón de guardias muertos y localizó a quién buscaba: Rasa, el Cuarto Kazekage.  
Para la gran fortuna de Naruto, el Kazekage estaba aún vivo, pero muy moribundo.

-Que bueno, voy a curarlo señor-le dijo Naruto del futuro.

Naruto curó con su Elemento Yang de los Seis Caminos al padre de Gaara y se levantó sorprendido de que casi no la cuenta.

-Gracias por ayudarme, estuve a punto de morir-agradeció el Kazekage.

-No hay de que, Lord Kazekage-.

-Debo volver a la Aldea de la Arena. Orochimaru nos engañó y casi me asesina-dijo Rasa.

-No puedo permitir que eso ocurra. Sé que planeaban en contra de la Aldea de la Hoja y Orochimaru pretenderá pasarse por usted. Le recomiendo que se oculte de incógnito en la Aldea de la Hoja por unos días-indicó Naruto.

-Si alguien asumió mi identidad, van a tomarme como loco. Supongo que debo hacerle caso, sin usted no la habría contado-aceptó el Kazekage.

Naruto se llevó a Rasa y usó el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador y aparecieron en la Mansión Uzumaki.

-¿Papá?-preguntó Boruto viendo al señor que se parecía a Gaara.

-Ese sujeto es parecido a Gaara-opinó Naruto del presente.

Rasa miró al Cuarto Hokage vivo y coleando y quedó de piedra.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE EL CUARTO HOKAGE ESTÁ MUERTO!-exclamó Rasa en shock.

-No daré muchas explicaciones, pero estoy tan vivo como todos en la sala-le respondió Minato.

-Bueno, aquí se hospedará y no salga hasta que pase lo que vaya a ocurrir en los Exámenes Chunin. Orochimaru estará allí-le indicó Naruto del futuro.

-Ese maldito me las va a pagar. Ese Kaguya que tenía como guardaespaldas me agarró desprevenido y no pude defenderme bien-dijo muy resentido el pelirrojo.

De repente, Himawari estaba con un poni blanco con alas y lo montaba.

-¡YUPI!-gritaba Himawari cumpliendo su sueño de montar un mini pegaso.

-¡¿CÓMO LLEGÓ UN PEGASO A ESTA CASA?!-pidió una explicación Rasa.

-Es que la niña encontró a un genio de la lámpara y por él estoy vivo-le explicó Minato.

-Eso lo explica todo-entendió Rasa porque se habían roto dos leyes de la naturaleza.

De repente, Naruto del futuro recordó algo y le susurró algo al genio que estaba al lado de de hija.

-Al fin un deseo inteligente, concedido-aceptó el genio.

De repente, a Rasa se le vino una ola de recuerdos del futuro alternativo donde él si había muerto y fue revivido como títere de Kabuto y luchó contra Gaara, y comprendió los errores que cometió por su arrogancia y ceguera y como se alegró de que su hijo menor lo había superado por completo llorando de felicidad. También se dio cuenta de que le había fallado a Karura al no proteger a sus hijos como debía ser.  
El deseo del Naruto del futuro consistía en que el Cuarto Kazekage reviviera este momento para que empezara a reconstruir la relación desgastada que tenía con los Hermanos de la Arena.

-Esto es lo que debía de ocurrir, ¿verdad?-preguntó sin poder creerlo el líder de la Arena.

-Así es. En unos años habrá una guerra y de donde vinimos eso le ocurrió a usted-.

-Entonces el jutsu del viaje del tiempo del Segundo Hokage existe en realidad-comprendió Rasa.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-preguntó Minato.

-Es una leyenda urbana entre los ninjas de todas las aldeas. Muchos la creían un disparate, pero yo siempre tuve un interés en saber si era real-.

-Ya comprendimos que ese Jutsu no cambia el pasado en realidad. Vimos que viajamos a otra dimensión y en esta época-explicó Naruto del futuro.

-Eso quiere decir que solo sirve para eso. Que mal, ojala pudiera cambiar las cosas con mi familia-suspiró Rasa.

-Puede hacerlo si se lo propone. Ya miró en el gran líder en que se convertirá Gaara aún siendo odiado antes. Usted puede hacerlo también-le dijo Naruto del presente de repente, sabiendo de las historias de su otro yo.

Rasa contemplo al pequeño rubio que le habló y entendió que era la versión de este universo del hombre que lo salvó.

-Me gustas bastante, tienes agallas, ¿cómo te llamas?-.

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y me convertiré en el Séptimo Hokage, de veras-dijo convencido el rubio.

Rasa volteó y contempló al otro Naruto sonriendo por lo dicho por su pequeña versión.

-Eso significa que tendrán que informarme de muchas cosas que se avecinan. Mi aldea y mis hijos se prepararán para lo que se avecina-pidió Rasa.

Al día siguiente que eso pasaba, los genin del futuro y los del presente, excepto el equipo Gai que estaban entrenando solo, se reunieron en un lugar.

-Muy bien chicos, estamos reunidos porque quiero darles un regalo que les servirá en un futuro contra los enemigos que vayan a enfrentar-explicó Mitsuki.

Sasuke del presente se paró y usó su sello maldito al nivel 1. Todos quedaron impresionados por el poder que desprendía de su cuerpo.

-Mitsuki puede darles esta increíble habilidad-les dijo Sasuke.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Kiba impresionado.

-Así es-.

-Me apunto-aceptó Kiba.

Todos los Genin fueron mordidos por Mitsuki y el Sello Bendito se manifestó en su cuello. El dolor era bastante, pero se iba calmando poco a poco.

-Eso si que dolió-se quejó Ino.

-Vamos a entrenar en el uso de este sello porque manejar energía natural es difícil. No será de la noche a la mañana y les prometo que cuando acabe su entrenamiento, lograrán vencer a quien sea-explicó Mitsuki.

En eso, aparecieron los ninjas del futuro y contemplaron los sellos implantados en todos ellos.

-Adivino, van a usar esos sellos del que nos platicó Mitsuki. Por suerte soy el único capaz de dominar la energía natural a la perfección y Sasuke tuvo experiencia manejando la versión maldita de Orochimaru-les dijo Naruto del futuro.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-.

-Voy a llevarlos a todos al Monte Myoboku. Allí se especializan en esa área-les respondió el rubio mayor.

-Mitsuki y Sasuke, ustedes irán conmigo a la Caverna Ryuchi para que te entrenes con las serpientes. Por suerte, yo conozco ese lugar-le avisó Sasuke del futuro a los dos.

-¿Y yo qué?-preguntó Sarada sintiéndose excluida por su padre.

-Tú no eres compatible con las serpientes, pero tienes asignado un lugar mejor-le dijo Sakura del futuro.

-¿Cuál?-.

-El Bosque Shikkotsu, allí te entrenará Katsuyu, junto con Ino. Quiero que le des una sorpresita a mi maestra Tsunade. Sé que pueden superarnos. Iré contigo porque tengo que actualizarme-le dijo misteriosamente su madre.

-¿Iré solo con Mitsuki?-preguntó Sasuke del presente a su otro yo.

-No, reuní a tu equipo especial conoce a Taka-expresó sorpresivamente a todos el Uchiha del futuro.

Atrás de él estaban Jugo, Karin y Suigetsu de esta época dejando en shock al mini Sasuke.

-Oh, así que tú eres nuestro líder-dijo Suigetsu.

-Hola Sasuke-saludó coquetamente Karin.

-Un gusto en conocerlo, Sasuke. Prometo portarme bien-saludó tranquilo Jugo.

-¿Cómo los reunió aquí?-preguntó Sakura del presente.

-Fui a la base de Orochimaru donde sé que estaban ellos, mientras eran los Exámenes Chunin-explicó Sasuke.

Flashback

Sasuke del futuro observaba con detalle la base de Orochimaru. El lugar estaba infestado de guardias porque allí habían muchos de los prisioneros del Sanin traidor.  
Lo bueno es que el Sanin Serpiente no se encontraba allí por lo investigó y le haría las cosas mucho más fáciles. Usando el Rinnegan alzó su mano de metal y se transformó en una especie de carabina de has que cargaba una gran cantidad de chakra de plasma.

-¡ELEMENTO PLASMA: MISIL PLASMÁTICO!-.

Un enorme rayo de plasma salió y la enorme puerta resguardada se destruyó en una gran explosión.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE SALIÓ ESA EXPLOSIÓN?!-exclamó un guardia aturdido.

Sasuke avanzó y los guardias sobrevivientes trataron de arcarlo, pero con su Chokuto imbuido en Cuchilla Relámpago los eliminó de un tajo.

-"Fue útil aprender la Cuchilla Relámpago, no le puse atención a Kakashi por todos los viajes y no perfeccioné esta técnica"-pensó Sasuke del futuro.

Sasuke avanzó por el lugar rápidamente y sabiéndose bien el camino llegó al lugar donde se hallaba Suigetsu Hozuki.

-¡LIBÉRAME, QUIERO IRME DE ACÁ!-.

-Solo si prometes que irás a la Aldea de la Hoja y te pones a las órdenes del Hokage. Te prometo que vivirás bien allí-.

-Cualquier lugar es mejor que aquí-.

-Además te prometo que te daré la espada de tu hermano-.

Sasuke sacó la Espada Pulverizador que perteneció a Mangetsu Hozuki, su hermano mayor fallecido. Conseguirla fue muy difícil, pero Jiraiya era un genio del espionaje y la logró hallar con la Espada Casco Disidente y la Espada Aguja de Coser, porque la Espada Gemela que estaba en poder de Chojuro de la Aldea de la Niebla, la espada Samehada era empuñada por Naruto, la Espada Colmillo que la tenía Raiga y del cual se encargarían después, y la Espada Decapitadora que era poseída por Zabuza. El propósito de ello era que no fueran usadas por Akatsuki porque los Espadachines de la Niebla con sus armas generaron mucho muertos durante la guerra.

-Ahora si acepto al 100%. Esa espada me pertenece por derecho-.

Sasuke rompió la reja con su brazo de metal convertida en una especie de lanza gruesa y Suigetsu quedó libre.

-¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ!-le dijo apurado Suigetsu.

-No, aún queda liberar a todos los prisioneros y vengo por otra persona que nos servirá-le respondió Sasuke.

Sasuke y Suigetsu liberaron a cuanto prisionero había en el lugar y llegaron a donde se hallaba el ultimo integrante de Taka. Un chico encadenado y alto se hallaba a la vista de los dos y Suigetsu tenía miedo.

-Ese sujeto es demasiado peligroso. ¿Por qué lo quieres liberar?-.

-Él es la fuente del Sello Maldito de Orochimaru, si lo liberamos, Orochimaru no tendrá a más quién infectar-le explicó el Uchiha.

Jugo los vio y les dijo:

-Aléjense de mí, no quiero hacerles daño-advirtió con miedo el muchacho.

-Sé como calmarte en tu estado violento. Tengo una buena solución para tus problemas de violencia-le ofreció Sasuke.

En eso, Jugo empezó a ser poseído por la energía natural y comenzó a tratar de atacar a los dos.

-¡VOY A MATARLOS Y BAÑARME EN SU SANGRE!-amenazó Jugo con su estado violento.

Sasuke usó el Genjutsu del Sharingan y se suprimió la violencia de Jugo volviendo a su estado natural.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.

-Soy uno de los últimos del Clan Uchiha-respondió Sasuke.

-El legendario Sharingan, nunca creí ver uno-.

-Gracias por suprimir mi lado violento. Le prometo seguirlo-dijo Jugo.

-Yo no seré su líder. El que lo será se encuentra en la Aldea de la Hoja. Irán a conocerlo-explicó Sasuke del futuro.

-Bueno, yo no tengo algo mejor que hacer-expresó aburrido Suigetsu.

Así los tres escaparon de la Aldea del Sonido y se dirigían a la Aldea de la Hoja en un Halcón de Sasuke del futuro.

Flashback fin

-Eso fue impresionante. El Equipo Taka en Konoha será una gran ayuda en el futuro-expresó Naruto del futuro impresionado.

-Karin, tú iras con Sakura. Tus habilidades de curación son más compatibles con las babosas-explicó Sasuke del futuro.

-¡AWWWWW, YO QUERÍA IR CON SASUKE!-.

-¡TÚ VIENES CON NOSOTRAS!-exclamó Sakura del presente jalándole la oreja a Karin.

-¡DUELE, DUELE!-se quejó Karin del dolor.

-Creo que yo también iré. Al ser hijo de una ninja médico me hace ser capaz de manejar esa área y mejoraría mucho mi repertorio-explicó Inojin.

-Te entiendo amigo. Nos vemos en un mes-se despidió Shikadai.

-No vayas a intentar espiarlas mientras se bañan-se burló Chouchou.

-No soy como tú-.

-¡REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE!-.

-Entonces es hora de irnos-dijo Jiraiya.

-Aún falta alguien importante para irnos-avisó Sasuke Sasuke del futuro.

-¿Quién?-.

-Esa sería yo-se oyó la voz de una mujer.

Todos voltearon y vieron a Anko Mitarashi.

-Anko sensei-dijo Chouchou.

-Así que lo que me dijo el anciano Hokage es verdad-expresó Anko impresionada.

Anko vio al hijo de su maestro y de repente caminó y se dirigió a Mitsuki.

-Así que tú eres el hijo de Orochimaru. Me podría vengar de él haciéndote pedazos-le dijo con cara amenazante la mujer.

-Se vengaría de mi padre del futuro, aquí no sabe de mi existencia-corrigió Mitsuki.

-Arruinas la diversión. No eres como tu padre. Soy Anko Mitarashi, la ex aprendiz del traidor de Orochimaru -.

-Mitsuki, hijo de Orochimaru y no pretendo seguir su legado. Quiero mi propio camino ninja-.

Chouchou se puso en medio de los dos y saludó a la Mujer Serpiente.

-¡HOLA ANKO SENSEI, SOY CHOUCHOU AKAMICHI! ¡COMO DANGO MUCHAS VECES CON USTED!-saludó repentinamente Chouchou.

-Una amante del dango. Eres de las mías-sonrió Anko

-Es increíble verla delgada-dijo sorprendida Chouchou.

-¿Cómo que delgada?-.

La Akamichi sacó una foto y Anko vio a su otro yo muy gorda.

-¡SE ME PASARON LOS DANGOS!-comentó espantada la Jounin Especial.

-Está a dieta en mi época por consejo de un nutriólogo, y le prohibieron los dangos por mucho tiempo-explicó la morena.

-Creo que le haré caso a Kurenai en equilibrar mejor mis comidas-se prometió por su bien la chica.

Así, los ninjas se fueron a donde estaban asignados por grupos.  
Las dos Sakuras, Sarada y Karin llegaron al Bosque Shikkotsu y se pasearon por allí.

-Casi nunca vengo aquí. El hospital de Konoha me roba mucho tiempo y no he tenido tiempo para mejorar mis técnicas médicas y de ataque. Les tengo algo planeado para ustedes dos, pero tengo que ver a Katsuyu-les explicó Sakura.

Todos avanzaron y de repente encontraron a Katsuyu. Era enorme. Medía lo mismo que Kurama en su estado completo.

-¡BUENOS DÍAS!-saludó Sakura del futuro.

Katsuyu volteó y miró a las tres mujeres de forma curiosa.

-Hola chicas. ¿Cómo llegaron a este lugar?-.

-Somos alumnas de Lady Tsunade y vinimos en secreto para aprender el arte que solo el Primer Hokage pudo hacer: El Modo Sabio Babosa-le dijo Sakura del futuro.

-¡EL MODO SABIO BABOSA! ¡ES MUY DIFÍCIL!-le dijo incrédula Katsuyu.

-Tengo un amigo que sabe dominar a la perfección el Modo Sabio Sapo a la perfección y mi esposo irá a dominar el Modo Sabio Serpiente. No queremos quedarnos atrás-explicó Sakura en nombre de todas.

-Hmp, van a tener que esforzarse mucho o van a terminar hechas piedra-.

-Vamos a intentar lo mejor que podamos-expresó Sarada.

Katsuyu las miró sorprendida y tenía la sensación de que ellas podrían superar a Tsunade en su campo.

-Aceptó su proposición. Prepárense porque será un entrenamiento duro-le dijo la babosa.

-¡SÍ, MAESTRA!-.

Mientras tanto, el resto de Taka, Anko y Sasuke del futuro se fueron a la Caverna Ryuchi. El gran Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca los estaba esperando ansiosamente.

-Oh vaya, que tenemos aquí. Un Uchiha de otro mundo, el mismo Uchiha de este universo, un Jyugo, un Hozuki y la alumna y el futuro hijo de mi antiguo aprendiz Orochimaru-saludó la Serpiente Blanca.

-¿Como sabe de nosotros?-.

-Tengo la habilidad de ver el futuro. Solo el gran Sabio Sapo y yo podemos hacer ésto-explicó la enorme serpiente.

-¿Así que sabe que vinimos a aprender el Modo Sabio Serpiente?-le dijo sin rodeos Sasuke del presente.

-Así es. Y veo que tienen los fluidos del hijo de Orochimaru en sus cuerpos-explicó el sabio.

-Así es, yo se los di hace poco-.

-Yo tuve un tiempo ese sello, pero me lo quitaron porque Orochimaru tenía influencia en mí-explicó Sasuke del futuro.

-Eso significa que todos pueden sobrevivir ante el proceso para ser Sabios Serpientes-dedujo el sabio.

-¿Cómo se hace eso?-preguntó Jugo.

-Con una mordida del sabio. Es igual que recibir el sello de Mitsuki o de Orochimaru, pero el proceso es más doloroso-explicó Sasuke del futuro según lo que recordaba de Kabuto en su universo.

-Eso hace más fáciles las cosas. Quiero que el niño de Orochimaru pase primero. Él tiene más posibilidades de sobrevivir junto al Jyugo porque tienen la capacidad de resistir mejor el proceso-les advirtió el sabio.

El gran Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca mordió a Mitsuki y este empezó a retorcerse del dolor. Los fluidos del sabio entraban a su cuerpo y multiplicaban sus habilidades bastante.

-Ahora siguen ustedes-les dijo Sasuke del futuro.

El proceso de la entrada de Senjutsu fue extremadamente doloroso para todos y necesitaron un día para acostumbrarse al cambio en sus cuerpos.  
Al mismo tiempo, el resto de los ninjas llegaron al Monte Myoboku y contemplaron a los sapos que habitaban allí.

-¡NADIE DIJO QUE HABRÍAN SAPOS AQUÍ!-exclamó Shino asustado.

-Oh, oh, olvidé que los sapos comen insectos-dijo Hinata sintiendo que esta sería una enorme tortura para Shino.

Jiraiya guió al grupo a donde estaba Gamamaru y allí se encontraban Fukatsaku y Shima en el lugar.

-¡JIRAIYA, PORQUE TRAJISTE A TANTAS PERSONAS A ESTE LUGAR!-pidió a gritos Pa.

-Es una emergencia, los chicos han sido mordidos por un usuario de las serpientes y tienen en sus cuerpos energía natural y si no saben controlarla podrían hacer un desastre-explicó Jiraiya.

-¿Te refieres al sello maldito de Orochimaru?-preguntó preocupada Shima.

-No, es Sello Bendito. El chico que les dio el sello tiene la habilidad de dar sellos sin querer apoderarse de sus cuerpos. Es como el Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca-dijo Jiraiya.

-Interesante, incluso trajiste al niño de la Profecía con el otro niño de la Profecía de otra dimensión-dijo Gamamaru refiriéndose a ambos Narutos.

-¡JAJAJA, ME DESCUBRIÓ!-dijo Naruto del futuro descubierto.

-Vi una sueño donde el Chico de la Profecía de otro mundo ayudaba al Chico de la Profecía de esta dimensión para salvar al mundo-dijo el Sabio Sapo.

-Je, el viejo yo me está ayudando bastante y estoy poniendo todo mi esfuerzo para quitar el odio de este mundo para siempre-dijo el rubio menor.

De repente, Minato y Kushina entraron a la habitación y encontraron al grupo reunido.

-¡EL CUARTO HOKAGE ESTÁ VIVO!-gritaron los ninjas que desconocían esto.

-¡Y TAMBIÉN SU ESPOSA!-se presentó Kushina.

-¡ES EL HABANERO SANGRIENTO, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!-exclamaron Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino y Kiba aterrados.

-¡¿QUIÉN LES DIJO MI APODO?!-preguntó enojada la pelirroja.

-Sus padres, abuelita Kushina-explicó Boruto.

-Oh, ya entiendo. Deben ser los hijos de Chouza, Tsume, Yoshino, Shikaku y Shibi-dedujo por el parecido físico la pelirroja.

-¡NO NOS MATE, SEREMOS NIÑOS BUENOS!-dijo Kiba chupándose el dedo y rodando en el suelo.

-¿Qué les pasa?-.

-Creo que mamá en el futuro una vez me explicó que usted era usada como cuento de terror para los niños cuando se portaba mal-explicó Chouchou.

-¿Eh?-.

-Platíquenme de ese cuento-dijo Minato divertido.

-Creo que iba así...EN LAS NOCHES DE LUNA LLENA, CUANDO LOS NIÑOS SE PORTAN MAL POR SUS TRAVESURAS, EL ESPÍRITU DEL HABANERO SANGRIENTO LLEGARÁ A TU HABITACIÓN Y TE DESPERTARÁ DE LA FORMA MÁS ATERRADORA DE TU SUEÑO Y CON SU DEMONIACO SARTÉN TE DARÁN DE NALGADAS Y APRENDERÁS LA LECCIÓN-relató Shikadai.

-Guau, ese es mi cuento de terror preferido. Entonces usted es la inspiración de mi abuelo para esa historia-señaló admirada Chouchou.

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESOS IDIOTAS CUANDO LOS VEA!-juró Kushina furiosa.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, los mencionados tenían la sensación volverían a experimentar los temibles sartenazos de Kushina en carne propia muy pronto.  
Los niños fueron entrenados en el manejo de energía natural en sus respectivas áreas. Debido a la naturaleza del Senjutsu, muchos debían aprender a meditar para estar en sincronía con la naturaleza y controlar la entrada pasiva de energía natural en su cuerpo.  
Naruto del presente era el que mejor dominaba el área por el chakra de Kurama en su cuerpo y manejar la entrada de chakra ajeno en su cuerpo. El Kurama del presente en secreto aprendía la meditación fijándose que su poder aumentaba monstruosamente usando energía natural. Boruto al ser un genio entendía muy rápido el proceso y casi al mismo tiempo iba a dominar el manejo de chakra Senjutsu.  
Shino por su parte, aparte de meditación, le tenían algo especial para él.

-Joven Aburame, si desea que sus sabrosos insectos resistan la energía natural, debe mezclar sus escarabajos con los que tenemos en este lugar-explicó Fukatsaku.

El anciano le enseñó y un montón de insectos habían en el lugar para maravilla de Shino.

-Muchos de estos insectos son nuestra comida, pero debemos mantener el ciclo de reproducción para mantener el equilibrio-explicó Pa.

-Entiendo ese punto-asintió Shino.

-Necesitamos que la mitad de tus escarabajos salgan de tu cuerpo y se depositen en este árbol que recolecta energia natural. Los insectos se acostumbrarán al cambio en algunas generaciones y después irán a tu cuerpo con el cambio-le explicó el sapo.

-No suena tan mal-.

Shino aceptó y dejó ir a la mitad de su colmena y se fueron en ese árbol. Pasó dos días para que los insectos evolucionaran y pasaran a soportar exitosamente la energía natural en su cuerpo.  
Después de eso, la mitad de esa colmena regresó a Shino y se mezclaron con su antigua colmena dando lugar a descendientes con las características mejoradas. La otra mitad de esa colmena quedaría allí para los sapos para cultivarlos en otros árboles y comerlos en ocasiones especiales. Además servirían para que Shino repusiera sus insectos en caso de que perdiera su enjambre en una batalla.  
Pasó tres semanas para que Naruto del presente dominara exitosamente el Modo Sabio Sabio Perfecto. No necesitaría clones como su otro yo en la pelea contra Pain porque Kurama se encargaba de la recolección monstruosa de energía natural.  
Sasuke del presente por su parte, también logró dominar el Modo Sabio Serpiente a la perfección, pero no tenía una transformación como tal por el Sello Bendito, que no había llegado a la Versión 2 y poder desbloquear su propia Transformación del Sabio, aunque su recolección de energía natural de forma pasiva evitaba que se acabara cuando él no lo deseara el proceso.  
Por coincidencia, ambos se hallaban meditando y sus mentes se sincronizaron con la naturaleza, haciendo que el Ninshu se activara.

-¿Sasuke?-.

-¿Un paisaje mental? ¿No es este el Ninshu que hablaban nuestros otros yo?-se preguntó Sasuke.

-Creo que sí. Veo que también has dominado Senjutsu con las serpientes-sonrió Naruto.

-Fue un infierno al inicio por el dolor de la mordida del Sabio de la Serpiente Blanca-se quejó Sasuke.

De repente un sujeto estaba detrás de ellos y le habló:

-Veo que estas reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura se llevan muy bien. La Maldición de Odio fue eliminada por sus otras versiones-dijo una voz.

Sasuke y Naruto voltearon y observaron a un anciano con Rinnegan y flotando con unas Bolas de la Búsqueda de la Verdad en su espalda.

-El Sabio de los Seis Caminos-dijo Sasuke a Naruto.

-¡ES EL VIEJO DEL QUE NOS HABLARON!-.

-Así es, su chakra unido en la naturaleza hizo resonancia y me trajo a su presencia.-explicó el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

-Guau, suena genial-dijo animado Naruto.

-¿Por que está aquí?-cuestionó Sasuke.

-No sé cuanta información hayan revelado sus otros yo, pero vengo a encomendarles la paz en el mundo. El odio que sembró mi hijo Indra por las maquinaciones de Zetsu Negro tienen que parar-.

-Ya nos han platicado al respecto, pero queremos conocer la historia de todo para entender mejor las cosas-pidió Sasuke.

Hagamoro mostró a los dos con el Ninshu todo lo ocurrido en su juventud y como sellaron a Kaguya y viendo el origen de Zetsu Negro. Contemplaron la infancia de Indra y Ashura y como el primero fue manipulado para intentar revivir a Kaguya.

-Entonces todo fue culpa de ese sujeto por la ambición de una vieja loca con delirios de diosa-expresó enojado Naruto.

-Esa es la manera mas simple de describirlo-.

-Voy a arreglar los errores de mi antepasado estúpido. No pienso ver de nuevo a mi clan con esa actitud que hizo de la vida de muchos un infierno-expresó Sasuke serio.

-Eres la reencarnación de Indra más sensata que he visto. Te felicito por no tomar el camino del odio-le expresó Hagamoro.

-Si no fuera por lo que me dijo mi otro yo, si me habría metido en el odio. Lo que me esperaba no quiero vivirlo-respondió Sasuke decidido.

-Ni que lo digas. Te iba a traer a golpes a la aldea-comentó Naruto.

-Sueña perdedor-.

-Bueno, es bueno saber que puedo confiar en ustedes para dejarles el mundo a ustedes. Voy a darles un regalo que les ayudará en su cruzada para mantener el equilibrio del mundo-les informó Hagamoro.

-¿Qué va a hacer con nosotros?-preguntó Naruto.

-En el caso de Sasuke voy a despertar el Rinnegan que le falta y darle el Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos para aumentar el poder de su Modo Sabio Serpiente y su Transformación del Sabio de los Seis Caminos de su extraño Sello Bendito-mencionó Hagamoro.

-¿Y yo qué?-.

-Por tu parte tendrás también el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos y la Transformación del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. En tu caso, tienes la habilidad de generar las Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad y el Elemento Madera estará a tu disposición-.

-¿Igual que Ashura?-.

-Así es. Eres su reencarnación y puedes hacerlo a la perfección. Después de todo eres un Uzumaki-comentó Hagamoro.

-¡GENIAL, PODRÉ HACER ÁRBOLES!-.

Mientras tanto, Hinata estaba meditando mientras usaba Tenseigan. Su cuerpo absorbía energia natural y ya había alcanzado el Modo Sabio Sapo un poco después de Naruto. La única diferencia con Naruto y Minato era que en vez de iris amarillo, era blanco malva y en su Tenseigan eran azules con flor blanca y su pupila era como un sapo.  
Hinata estaba experimentando el Modo Tenseigan con el Modo Sabio y el Sello Maldito en su versión 1 ya controlado por su entrenamiento.  
De repente, ella desapareció en una columna de humo y apareció en una aldea lejana. Su Tenseigan miraba que ya no estaba en el Monte Myoboku, pero se dispuso a explorar el terreno. Era un pueblo fantasma y ella no divisaba ninguna firma de chakra, excepto una de color púrpura como el suyo.  
Llegó a una habitación y de la nada salió un títere de un hombre sin ojos.

-¡POR FIN HA LLEGADO PRINCESA BYAKUGAN, CUMPLA SU DESTINO!-dijo sorpresivamente el títere.

El títere abrió su boca de forma inhumana y una enorme esfera de chakra púrpura salió e impactó en ella. Eso provocó que sufriera un desmayo y sufriera una especie de epifanía.  
Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y árido con un montón de sujetos sin ojos e inclinándose ante ella.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-.

-Por fin ha llegado aquí, Princesa Byakugan-dijo un anciano que se pudo frente a los hombres.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó la chica.

-Soy Hamura Outsutsuki, tu antepasado-le respondió el viejo.

-Mi otro yo me habló de usted. No pensé verlo tan pronto-expresó asombrada la niña.

-¿Otro yo? Parece que alguien ha jugado con los viajes a otros universos. ¿Ya te habrán explicado como están las cosas?-.

-Así es, mi otro yo junto a la reencarnación de Ashura detuvieron a un tal Toneri Outsutsuki de usar el Tenseigan en contra la humanidad por malinterpretación de su Decreto Celestial-.

-Así es y veo que tus ojos evolucionaron al igual que los míos. Es impresionante-felicitó Hamura.

-Fue un accidente-.

-Sé que tú los usarás para proteger la Tierra como mi hermano y yo lo quisimos. Como mi transmigrante heredaste mi voluntad-.

-Aún es muy pronto para cumplir su encargo, pero cuando llegue el momento voy a hacerlo-expresó Hinata decidida.

-Te encargo a Toneri y que no haga un desastre-finalizó el anciano.

-De acuerdo señor-sonrió Hinata.

Hinata despertó en la noche y se sentía un poco mareada. El chakra nuevo de Hamura recorría su cuerpo y se sentía muy poderoso, incluso más que el que le donó la otra Hinata.

-Es hora de volver o Naruto se va a preocupar-.

Hinata hizo un Jutsu de Invocación Inversa y se fue al Monte Myoboku.  
Al día siguiente, Naruto se paseaba por el lugar y miró a su novia meditando. Usando el nuevo Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos contempló que su novia estaba absorbiendo cantidades insanas de energía natural.

-¡HINATA, DEJA DE ABSORBER TANTA ENERGÍA!-.

Hinata abrió los ojos y sus ojos estaban azules con centro blanco y una pupila en rectángulo.

-Hinata, ¿estás en Modo Sabio?-.

-Sí, desde que llegué ayer mi Modo Sabio se puso extraño. Ya no tengo el pigmento en mis párpados como antes-le explicó Hinata.

-Mira mis ojos, ya no tengo pigmento en los ojos. Parece que tienes el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos como yo-trató de entender Naruto.

-Es algo distinto. Mi Tenseigan y el chakra de Hamura influyeron en el cambio. Si he de nombrarlo sería Modo Sabio Tenseigan, así suena mejor-sonrió Hinata.

-¿Cuánto lo dominas?-.

-No mucho. Estoy acostumbrándome al cambio. Quizás pueda dominarlo bien en una semana-sonrió la Hyuga.

-Se van a morir en tu clan cuando se enteren de esto-dijo traviesamente el rubio.

-Así es, Naruto-.

De repente, vieron a Boruto muy triste y apagado por una extraña razón.

-¿Qué le pasa a Boruto?-.

-Es que Sarada se fue a entrenar con las Babosas y no la ha visto en 3 semanas-explicó Hinata.

-Así me sentí en la misión del País de las Olas-recordó pesadamente el rubio.

Ambos fueron a verlo y lo saludaron para subirle el ánimo.

-Hola corazón, ¿por qué estás tan triste?-.

-Es que no he visto a Sarada en mucho tiempo. Ya no recuerdo su olor y no tengo algo que me recuerde a ella-suspiró el chico.

-¿No se han dado regalos?-preguntó Hinata.

-¿Regalos?-preguntó Boruto.

Hinata sacó un pequeño Dolly de Naruto en su mochila y Naruro tenía otro de Hinata.

-Es para que no nos extrañemos tanto en una larga misión. Asi siento su presencia y amor cuando estoy fuera de la aldea-explicó Naruto.

Chouchou escuchó la conversación y sentía que debía ayudar porque Sarada era su amiga y tendía a depresiones cuando algo no iba bien.

-Boruto, ¿por qué no le envías una carta a Sarada? Te va a amar más si lo haces. Un sapo puede ir al Bosque Shikkotsu a darle el correo-ideó Chouchou.

-Suena maravilloso-expresó Hinata.

En el Bosque Shikkotsu, Sarada también sufría por la lejanía con Boruto. Estar sin verlo un gran tiempo fue muy duro para ella.

-Hija, sé que extrañas a Boruto. Sé perfectamente lo que sientes-dijo Sakura del futuro.

-Yo extraño a Sasuke-dijo Sakura del presente.

-Yo también-secundó Karin.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE!-regañó la pelirrosa a la pelirroja.

-No aguantas un chistecito-se quejó Karin.

-Niñas, han entrenado muy duro y han superado mis expectativas. Muy pronto veremos a los chicos y van a tener un momento de convivio antes de las finales-les indicó Sakura del futuro.

-Deberías planificar como seducir a papá en ese día, se nota una enorme tensión sexual con él-le dijo repentinamente Sarada.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA DIJISTE?!-gritó Sakura del futuro muy consternada.

-Según Icha Icha: Misterios Sueltos, dicen que si una mujer casada está tensa de forma sexual, hay que buscar seducirlo con trajes sexys-explicó Sarada.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESE LIBRO?!-cuestionó alterada Sakura del futuro.

-De tus cosas, se me acabaron los libros y comencé a leer esos del señor Jiraiya-explicó Sarada.

-Vaya pervertida que resultaste ser Sarada, apuesto a que mi sobrino Boruto va a perder la virginidad en pocos años-expresó Karin con el derecho de madrina de molestar a su ahijada.

-¡CÁLLESE MADRINA, NO LE HARÉ ESO A BORUTO!-exclamó sonrojada Sarada.

-Yo si lo haría con Sasuke-expresó Karin bromeando.

-¡TÚ NO HARÁS NADA, ANTES LO HAGO YO ANTES DE QUE LE QUITES SU INOCENCIA, PERRA!-regañó Sakura del presente por las insinuaciones de Karin.

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES PERRA, ROSADITA MARIMACHA?!-.

-¡SILENCIO O LAS HUNDO EN LA TIERRA!-silenció Sakura del futuro.

-¿Así me veía yo discutiendo por Sasuke?-preguntó Ino.

-Así es mamá, pero en el futuro solo discuten por cosas triviales-contó Inojin.

De repente, un clon de Katsuyu llegó con Gamakichi y sacó de su lengua una carta con un corazón.

-Señorita Uchiha, el chico Boruto le envía una carta a usted-le dijo el sapo.

-¿Una carta para mí?-preguntó impresionada la niña.

-Claro que sí-.

Sarada abrió la carta y las chicas los leyeron para ver que había puesto el sujeto:

Querida Sarada:  
Ha pasado tiempo desde que no nos hemos visto. Me estoy volviendo loco por no tenerte cerca de mí. Mi corazón duele por la distancia que nos separa cruelmente, pero juro por nuestro camino ninja que nos une, que el amor y el cariño que siento no se acabará, incluso se hará más fuerte.  
He logrado dominar mi entrenamiento a la perfección y listo para regresar a casa, aunque aún debo acostumbrarme al cambio en mi cuerpo. Pero eso no es nada con afrontar estar sin tí todo este tiempo.  
Te tengo una sorpresa preparada cuando te vea de nuevo antes de la final. Antes de eso, te doy algo para que me recuerdes.  
Me despido sin antes decirte que te amo mucho.  
Boruto Uzumaki, el fiel servidor de mi futura y amada Hokage.

-Awww, eso es tan romántico-opinó Sakura del futuro.

-Ojala Sasuke fuera así conmigo-expresó con algo de envidia la otra Sakura.

-Eso fue muy dulce-sonrió Karin.

-De verdad que se lució-sonrió Ino.

-Será divertido molestar al respecto a Boruto con eso-comentó Inojin.

De repente, se oyó a alguien azotando en el suelo y todos vieron que era Sarada desmayada en el piso y con dos corazones enormes en los ojos. El lado fangirl Haruno había salido de su ADN y la pobre chica no toleró esa muestra de amor sincera, justo como en los libros que había leído.

-Creo que Sarada tuvo una sobredosis de recepción de amor. Pobrecita-sonrió Katsuyu.

En ese mismo instante, una serpiente Blanca llegó al lugar y todos se pusieron en guardia protegiendo a Sarada.

-No se asusten, los muchachos me enviaron cartas a las Sakuras-expresó la serpiente.

Habían dos cartas dirigidas a las dos Sakuras y ambas leyeron lo que ambos Sasukes enviaron.

Flashback  
Ambos Sasukes estaban pensando en como enviar una carta a las dos Sakuras por consejo de los dos Narutos.  
Lo malo es que ambos apestaban en este tipo de asuntos y no había un experto conocido en estos temas.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de como hacer esto?-preguntó Sasuke del futuro a su otro yo.

-No, no le puse atención a los consejos de mi madre-explicó el otro Sasuke.

En eso Jugo llegó y vio a los Uchiha escribiendo la polémica carta.

-¿Están enviando una carta de amor?-.

-No te importa Jugo-respondió Sasuke del presente.

-Si lo quieren puedo ayudarlos-se ofreció Jugo.

-¿A poco sabes hacer cartas?-preguntó Sasuke del futuro interesado.

-Sí, cuando estaba con Orochimaru, los guardias solo me pasaban revistas cursis de chicas para molestarme y no tenía opción que leerlas-explicó el chico alto.

-¡ENTONCES TE ORDENO QUE NOS AYUDES!-amenazó Sasuke del presente.

Los Uchihas estaban siendo asesorados por Jugo y de repente llegaron Suigetsu y Mitsuki observándolos de forma extraña.

-¿Desde cuando Jugo se convirtió en el doctor corazón?-preguntó extrañado Suigetsu.

-Creo que cuando vuelva al futuro, tengo a alguien a quien preguntarle-mencionó Mitsuki pensando en el Jugo del futuro.

Flashback fin

-¿Los dos Sasukes se esforzaron en escribir algo para nosotras?-cuestionó incrédula Sakura del futura.

-Sí-contestó la serpiente.

Sakura del futuro abrió su carta y leyó lo que decía su marido:

Para Sakura:  
La razón por la que te escribo esta carta para tí es que realmente necesito aclarar las cosas entre nosotros a lo largo de estos años. A pesar de que realmente te he tenido muy abandonada estos últimos años, han surgido muchas cosas que aún pueden poner en peligro la vida de todos. La muestra de ello es lo que pasó en los últimos Exámenes Chunin.  
Esto no es excusa para no haber demostrado realmente cuanto realmente me importas. La prueba de amor que te tengo es nuestra hija. No sé cuanto realmente has sufrido por mi causa desde que me fui por mi egoísmo. Por mucho tiempo olvidé lo que realmente es amar a una persona debido al odio que me atrapó todos estos años. Incluso en esta carta me cuesta mucho trabajo expresar realmente todo lo que realmente me duele hacerles daño a tí y Sarada por mi constante ausencia.  
Tengo tanto miedo de ser feliz de verdad y que un día me vuelva a ser arrebatada esa felicidad. Me he portado como un cobarde por no saber confrontarte como es debido. Quiero recompensarte como realmente te mereces. Dejame demostrarte cuanto verdaderamente te amo.  
Espero que me perdones por todo a este canalla sin corazón que te ha hecho sufrir todos estos años.  
Te quiere  
Sasuke Uchiha

-Eso fue muy lindo-opinó Ino.

-De acuerdo contigo-secundó Karin.

Sakura del futuro empezó a llorar de la emoción por la carta recibida de su esposo. No habían tenido un noviazgo de lo más normal y su matrimonio era muy disfuncional.

-Ay Sasuke, eres un tonto-sonrió entre lágrimas de felicidad la mujer.

-Ahora abre tu carta Sakura-le dijo Ino a la mini Sakura.

Ella hizo caso y empezó a leer la carta dirigida a ella.

Sakura:  
Te he extrañado tanto desde que nos fuimos de entrenamiento. He tratado de ser el mejor novio posible para tí. Sé que no muchas veces te lo digo, pero te quiero mucho y me importas.  
Cuando regresemos a la aldea, voy a dar lo mejor de mí en nuestra relación. No lo haré únicamente por el hecho de saber que ambos tendremos una hija. Quiero darme una oportunidad de ser feliz, a pesar de todo lo que he sufrido.  
Sakura, dejame decirte que ahora quiero ser capaz de abrirte mi corazón hacia tí y llegarte a decirte que te amo. Juro por mi vida que te protegeré porque eres lo único bueno que me queda en esta vida y no pienso perderte por ninguna circunstancia.  
Espero verte pronto y ansío demostrarte lo que en verdad me gustas.  
Te quiere, Sasuke.

Sakura del presente cayó como costal de papas y tenía los ojos de corazoncitos como Sarada a su lado.

-Guau, jamás me imaginé esto de Sasuke-opinó Ino.

-Suertuda-se quejó Karin.

-¿Cuando van a despertar esas dos?-preguntó Inojin.

-No sé-negó Sakura del futuro.

Omake  
Metal Lee y Gai estaban en las Barbacoas Q comiendo a gusto conociéndose mejor.

-Eres un joven espectacular, ¿puedes usar Ninjutsus?-.

-Sí, por fortuna puedo hacerlo, pero me especializo en Puño Fuerte y Kenjutsu-le dijo Lee del futuro.

-Eso es impresionante. ¿Y tienes la invocación con las tortugas?-.

-Su otro yo me dijo que me lo daría cuando estuviera listo-explicó el pequeño cejudo.

-Le quise dar el contrato con las tortugas a tu mamá, pero ella lo rechazó. Eso me deprimió mucho-.

-Mi mamá siempre quiso invocar babosas, pero la única que pudo hacerlo es la señora Sakura Uchiha y eso siempre la ha perseguido-reveló Lee.

-¿Sabes abrir las Puertas de Chakra?-.

-Puedo abrir 5 Puertas de Chakra sin cansarme mucho y estoy en camino de hacerlo con la Sexta Puerta-le contó el chico.

-¿Tienes algún rival máximo al cual querer superar?-.

-Es un chico de la Aldea de la Arena, es el hijo adoptivo del Quinto Kazekage llamado Shinki. Voy a superarlo algún día-dijo con convicción el niño.

-Te daré el entrenamiento que necesitas para ser aún más fuerte. El régimen que tengo para tí no puedo aplicarlo a tu padre o madre porque ellos no tienen dominio de los elementos, pero tú sí. ¿Te gustaría ser el mayor expositor del Puño Fuerte Elemental y Kenjutsu Elemental?-.

-¡CLARO QUE SÍ, ABUELO GAI!-.

-¡ESE ES EL HIJO DE MI QUERIDO DISCÍPULO!-.

-¡ABUELO GAI!-

-¡LEE!-.

-¡ABUELO GAI!-.

-¡LEE!-.

Ambos ninjas de la juventud se dieron un abrazo fraternal y un atardecer con olas en una playa se iluminó en la habitación.  
Hinata y Himawari que iban a entrar al restaurante contemplaron la escena y mejor se fueron a Ichiraku Ramen.

-Eso fue horrible-opinó Himawari.

-Imagínate lo que tuvo que sufrir tu tío Neji al ser el alumno de Gai sensei-sonrió nerviosa Hinata.

En el hospital, Neji, Tenten y Lee estaban descansando por las heridas sufridas en las preliminares.

-Lee, ¿a tí también te masacraron?-.

-Jeje, sí. Naruto, Hinata y Sasuke me salvaron de un ataque devastador de Gaara. Apenas la libré-sonrió el cejudo.

-Yo no puedo creer que Neji haya perdido. Creí que su prima era débil como siempre lo ha dicho al cansancio, pero lo agarraron en curva-sonrió Tenten débil al ver a Neji por primera vez hecho pedazos.

-¡CÁLLATE!-.

-Admítelo, ella te pateó el trasero. Y escuché que te humilló de la peor manera. Yo quería ver eso-dijo Tenten deseosa.

-¡¿DESDE CUANDO SE CONFABULARON CONTRA MÍ?!-reclamó Neji a sus compañeros.

-No has sido el mejor compañero de todos. Nos has tratado como basura muchas veces, especialmente a Lee. En lo personal me alegro que te hayan cerrado la boca-dijo enojada Tenten.

-Hmp-refunfuñó Neji.

-Lady Hinata estaba fuera de nuestro alcance. Su estilo de Puño Suave es muy hermoso y parecía un baile, en comparación al de Neji-opinó Lee.

-Digan lo que quieran, pero yo estuve más impresionada al ver a Samehada con mis propios ojos. La espada más poderosa del mundo en la Aldea de la Hoja. Lo que daría por tener en mis manos un arma así de poderosa. Incluso vendería mi virginidad a quién me regalara un arma así-reveló descaradamente Tenten.

-¡¿NO ESTÁS HABLANDO EN SERIO?!-exclamó Neji por la tontería de su compañera.

-Claro que lo haría. Es raro ver armas legendarias en el Mundo Shinobi y sería feliz teniendo una en mi control-expresó Tenten.

-Estás demente, Tenten-dijo Lee.

En el futuro, la Tenten del futuro limpiaba las Armas Legendarias del Sabio de los Seis Caminos con enorme devoción.

-Oh sí, ustedes son mis bebés-dijo con cariño y dulzura la chica.

Recordaba que si hubiera llegado un minuto antes a la escena donde Madara lanzó el Tsukuyomi Infinito, hubiera evitado el genjutsu definitivamente y sería una de las heroínas de la guerra.

-Bueno, ya terminé. Ahora voy a revisar las cosas del pequeño Lee-habló sola la chica.

Tenten fue a su habitación y esculcó las cosas de su hijo. Observó el álbum de fotos de su niño de bebé. Recordaba muy bien el embarazo que tuvo hace 13 años y como lo vivió al lado de Lee y Gai sensei.

Flashback

Los vómitos matutinos invadían a Tenten cada mañana en el primer trimestre y las cosas no le caían bien. Incluso algunos olores arruinaban su apetito.  
La sorpresa del embarazo de Tenten fue la más grande sorpresa entre las kunoichis y el resto de los ninjas de su generación.

-¡¿ESTÁS EMBARAZADA?!-exclamó Ino en shock.

-Felicidades Tenten-sonrió Hinata con 8 meses de embarazo.

-No me esperaba eso-dijo Temari.

-Y creí que mi embarazo era el más extraño-comentó Karui.

-Tengo un mes de gestación. Aún no decido un nombre, pero será uno muy único-sonrió feliz Tenten.

-¿Te vas a casar con Lee?-preguntó Ino.

-No sé, no hemos pensado en ello. Esto fue un accidente, pero estamos intentando traer a nuestro bebé al mundo-explicó Tenten.

-A Neji le daría mucho gusto saber que ambos tendrán una familia-expresó Hinata feliz.

-¿Tú crees, Hinata?-.

-Claro que sí, estoy muy segura de ello-.

-Gracias Hinata-comenzó a sollozar Tenten de repente.

-Oh, no llores Tenten-consoló Ino.

-Es que últimamente estoy muy sentimental-dijo la castaña triste.

-Son las hormonas, es normal-explicó Temari.

Mientras tanto, Lee se encontraba en la oficina de Kakashi, el Sexto Hokage.

-A ver si entendí, ¿quieres ser promovido a Jounin?-.

-Así es Lord Hokage, es que el sueldo de Chunin ya no me alcanza y Tenten está encinta. Debo cubrir más gastos-explicó Lee.

-Bueno, parece que otra valiosa kunoichi se ha dado de baja. Lady Hinata ha causado una epidemia de embarazos desde su boda-bromeó Kakashi.

-Voy a demostrarle que seré un buen Jounin o si no recorreré la aldea con solo dos dedos 30 veces-se propuso Lee

-No es necesario que hagas eso. De hecho estoy necesitado de Jounins porque la guerra nos quitó a valiosos ninjas. Cumples con los requisitos y tienes él mismo poder que Gai a tu edad. Oficialmente te promuevo a Jounin-sonrió el peliblanco.

-¡OH GRACIAS, NO LO VOY A DEFRAUDAR!-sacudió el brazo de Kakashi violentamente.

El embarazo de Tenten fue de lo más frustrante para Lee. De por sí, la castaña se enojaba fácilmente y las hormonas del embarazo la dejaron peor.

-¡LEEEE!-.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ TENTEN?!-dijo Lee a toda prisa.

-¡TENGO UN ANTOJO!-.

-¿Antojo?-.

-¡QUIERO UN CURRY DE LA VIDA SÚPER PICANTE!-.

-¡PERO ESTÁ LEJOS Y ES DE NOCHE!-.

-¡QUIERO MI CURRY Y PUNTO!-exigió furiosa Tenten.

-¡AHORA VUELVO CON EL CURRY!-.

Lee fue a toda velocidad fuera de la Aldea de la Hoja en busca de la señora que preparaba el delicioso y picante Curry de la Vida.

-¡¿QUÉ HORAS SON ESAS DE LEVANTARNOS?!-se quejó la señora Sansho.

-Es que la mamá de mi futuro bebé se le antojó un Curry de la Vida extrapicante-explicó Lee.

-¿Un antojo?, eso lo explica todo. ¡RANMARU, AYÚDAME A PREPARAR UN TRASTE LLENO DE CURRY!-.

La anciana Sansho y Ranmaru ayudaron a preparar el famoso Curry de la Vida y Lee agradecía bastante por sacarlo del apuro.

-Gracias por solucionar mi problema-.

-Apúrale o tu mujer debe estar echando chispas por tardarte tanto. Salúdame a la señora Tenten-le dijo Ranmaru.

-Sí-.

Lee llegó presuroso a su casa y Tenten se comía desesperada el Curry de la Vida.

-¡NUNCA ME HABÍA GUSTADO TANTO COMO AHORA!-.

Lee tuvo una gota en la nuca y sonrió nervioso por tantos problemas que tenía.  
Un día, Tenten se encontraba inusualmente deprimida y Lee la contempló mirando al cielo.

-¿Pasa algo Tenten?-.

-¿Crees que sea una buena madre?-.

-Claro que sí-.

-No me siento preparada. No sé nada sobre criar niños. No me siento capacitada, no sé porque quise hacer esta barbaridad de tener un hijo, yo...-dijo con un ataque de nervios la amante de armas.

Lee le dio un golpecito en la cabecita de Tenten y ella se enojó.

-¡¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?!-reclamó la castaña.

-Por tonta. Solo estás nerviosa por lo que va a pasar. No te preocupes, solo ocúpate de darle una buena educación y el amor de una buena mujer como tú-le animó Lee a su estilo.

Tenten tuvo un ataque de conmoción y empezó a llorar por lo emotivo del momento.

-¡BUAAAA!-.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA AHORA?!-.

-¡SON MIS ESTÚPIDAS HORMONAS!-expresó entre lágrimas.

Lee suspiró y le dio un abrazó repentino sorprendiendo a Tenten.

-¿P-por qué el abrazo?-expresó un poco nerviosa la amante de armas.

-Naruto, Sai, Chouji y Shikamaru me recomendaron el curso intensivo de "COMO CUIDAR A TU ESPOSA EMBARAZADA SHINOBI"-explicó Lee.

-Creo que me gusta. Gracias por ser tan atento conmigo. Es la primera vez que no arruinas algo-sonrió la chica un poco más animada.

-No arruino lo que hago-.

-Sí lo haces y Neji siempre se quejaba de ello-comentó nostálgica la mujer.

El Baby Shower de Tenten llegó y Hinata asistió con Boruto en brazos, junto con Ino con Inojin y Sakura que recién había regresado a la Aldea de la Hoja con Sarada.

-Abre los regalos que te trajimos-le dijo Ino emocionada.

Tenten obedeció y abrió el regalo de Ino. Era un bonito babero con el nombre de Metal Lee como había decidido llamarlo.

-Es muy bonito, gracias-.

-De nada-respondió Ino.

-Abre el mío, Tenten-pidió Hinata.

Tenten abrió el regalo y era una bonita bufanda naranja.

-Para cuando tu bebé tenga frío. Es un regalo de mi parte como su madrina-le dijo Hinata.

Como prima de la compañera de Neji, Hinata se sintió con el deber de ser la madrina de Tenten en su honor.

-Eres muy amable, Hinata-sonrió feliz Tenten.

-¿Y el pequeño Boruto?-.

-Esta bien, es muy glotón como su padre-explicó Hinata sonriente.

De repente Lee llegó con Gai sensei en su silla de ruedas y las chicas quedaron atónitas por su llegada.

-Hola Gai sensei. ¿Qué lo trae ir acá?-preguntó Tenten nerviosa.

-¡NO IBA A PERDERME EL BABY SHOWER DE MI ÚNICA ALUMNA. LE TRAIGO UN HERMOSO REGALO PARA EL PEQUEÑO LEE QUE VIENE EN CAMINO!-exclamó súper animado Gai.

Gai sacó de su traje un pequeño mameluco spandex verde versión maternal. Las chicas quedaron en shock por lo que veían.

-¡EL BEBÉ DEBE EMPEZAR A SER INSTRUIDO EN LAS ARTES DE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD DESDE QUE NAZCAN Y SENTIR EL PODER DEL TRABAJO DURO!-dijo Gai.

-¡QUE HORROR!-gritó Temari.

-¡MI NIÑA NO VESTIR ESO!-expresó furiosa Karui.

-Que bueno que Neji me advirtió en vida como deshacerme de esos trajes-suspiró aliviada Hinata.

-No se preocupe. Envié a Naruto varias de estos mamelucos para el pequeño Boruto-le dijo Lee.

-¡NO INVENTEN, NO VAN A VESTIR A BORUTO PAR DE IDIOTAS!-regañó Tenten a Lee y Gai.

-"Voy a incendiar esos trajes después de que llegue a casa"-pensó Hinata.

Por fin llegó el esperado dia de labor de parto y a Tenten se le rompió la fuente.

-¡LEE, TENGO QUE IR AL HOSPITAL!-le avisó Tenten a su compañero.

-¡AHORA VAMOS!-dijo con miedo el cejudo.

Lee corrió a toda prisa con Tenten en brazos para llegar al Hospital de Konoha lo más rápido posible.

-¡ME DUELE MUCHO!-se quejó Tenten por el dolor.

-¡AGUANTA TENTEN, NO TE VOY A DEJAR!-gritó Lee tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga y la madre de su hija.

Lee tardó 5 minutos corriendo y llegó al hospital. Las enfermeras y camilleros atendieron a la mujer. Se llevaron a Tenten adentro y Lee se quedó esperando afuera.  
El doctor salió y le dijo al futuro padre:

-Señor Rock Lee. Su mujer está a punto de entrar en labor de parto natural y debe presenciar el nacimiento de su hijo-.

-Voy a entrar-aceptó el cejudo.

Poco después, Lee entró y contempló a Tenten recostada y en posición para recibir a su bebé.

-¡LEE, QUE BUENO QUE VINISTE!-sonrió Tenten con cara de dolor.

-¿Cuánto duele?-.

-Mucho. Ya no puedo más Lee-dijo la chica agotada.

-Tu puedes Tenten. No te rindas-le contestó Lee.

-Gracias Lee, por eso te quiero-le dijo entre gemidos de dolor.

La labor de parto tardó como una hora entre preparación y el procedimiento para que todo saliera bien hasta que el bebé salió del vientre de Tenten.

-¡BUAAAAAAAAAAA!-se escuchó el llanto de un bebé.

Lee vio que Tenten tenía los ojos cerrados y se asustó.

-¡TENTEN, NO CIERRES LOS OJOS, NUESTRO HIJO YA NACIÓ!-exclamó asustado.

-No te preocupes. Solo está desmayada por tanto dolor. Va a despertar dentro de poco-le explicó el médico.

-Oh, que alivio-suspiró Lee.

-Aquí está su hijo-le indicó el doctor.

El médico le dio al bebé a Lee y este se lo quedó viendo asombrado y conmovido. El pequeño Metal Lee era demasiado parecido a él. La cejas y el color de su pelo era de él. La forma de sus ojos y su rasgo facial le pertenecía a Tenten sin duda.  
La mujer despertó y miró a Lee cuidando a su bebé de forma inusualmente segura.

-Deja ver a mi niño-dijo débilmente la castaña.

-Seguro-respondió con una sonrisa el chico.

Tenten lo vio y tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte se parecía demasiado a los locos de Lee y Gai, sintiendo que ahora lidiaría con tres maniáticos de la juventud sin poder hacer algo al respecto. Ahora, por el otro lado, sentía un enorme amor maternal hacia el pequeño niño. Ahora iba a darle todo de ella para ser una excelente mamá.

-Bienvenido al mundo Metal Lee. Soy tu mamá, me siento feliz de serlo y juró amarte y darte todo de mí-le susurró la castaña conmovida por el momento.

Flashback fin

Tenten cerró el álbum y sintió que ese era uno de los mejores momentos que ella albergaba en su corazón, sin lugar a dudas.

Bloopers:  
Escenas eliminada 1  
Los ninjas de la nueva generación habían llegado al pasado, pero no al que ellos tenían pensado.

-¡IDIOTA, ESTO NO ES LA KONOHA DE HACE VARIOS AÑOS!-regañó Sarada a Boruto.

-¡CALIBRÉ MAL EL PERGAMINO!-dijo muy asustado el rubio.

-Hay muchos árboles grandotes-dijo asombrada Himawari.

-Estamos en la época de los dinosaurios. Esto es muy interesante-dijo Mitsuki.

De repente, un enorme T-Rex se acercó y vio a los 4 sabrosos niños para comer.

-¡CORRAN!-exclamó Boruto aterrado.

Los cuatro niños huían por sus vidas mientras el dinosaurio carnívoro los perseguía.

Escena eliminada 2  
Mientras los chicos se dirigían a la Torre Hokage, Hinata estaba entrevistando a los recién llegado del futuro.

-Mami, eres muy linda de niña-señaló Himawari.

-Oh, gracias. Eres muy amable-respondió alagada Hinata.

-Espero que papi se fije en tí y seamos una bonita familia feliz-dijo animada la niña.

-E-estoy trabajando en eso. Soy la mejor amiga de Naruto-sonrió la chica.

-Ahora recuerdo que papá me dijo que tendías a espiarlo sin que él se diera cuenta. ¿Ya dejaste de hacerlo?-preguntó Boruto.

-Y-ya lo hice-expresó nerviosa Hinata.

Mientras tanto, Hanabi se paseaba por el cuarto de Hinata y observó que tenía bonitas cosas. De repente contempló un libro y este en su interior contenía un botón secreto.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué quiere un botón mi hermana?-se preguntó en voz alta Hinata.

-Hanabi lo presionó y un montón de monitores de seguridad salieron de la pared y grababa la casa de Naruto, la Torre Hokage, el Campo de Entrenamiento 7, Ichiraku Ramen, la Academia y muchos lugares de la Aldea de la Hoja. Arriba tenía el logo de "CUIDANDO A MI NARUTO".

-¡KYAAA!, ¡¿DESDE CUANDO HINATA ES ANBU?!-expresó algo inocente la Hyuga por tanta seguridad en una sola persona.

Escena eliminada 3  
Hinata y Sakura esperaban a sus esposos para ir al pasado y ellas quedaron solas.

-Oye Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo de algo muy importante?-preguntó algo sonrojada Hinata.

-Oh, seguro-.

-Sabes, estaré sola con mi esposo un tiempo, pero no sé cómo seducirlo y tener intimidad-confesó Sakura.

Hinata se sonrojó por el motivo de la plática. Los temas sexuales siempre habían sido bastante vergonzosos para ella.

-Oh, Sakura. No soy la más indicada para ese tipo de situaciones-expresó nerviosa la mujer.

-¿Cómo llevas a la cama a tu marido? Has tenido dos hijos-.

-Oh, es que seguí los consejos de Icha Icha-confesó muy tímidamente Hinata.

-¡¿SEGUISTE LOS ASQUEROSOS LIBROS DEL MAESTRO DE NARUTO?!-exclamó en shock Sakura.

-Es que oí que esos libros tenían consejos por parte del Sexto Hokage y me dio las copias de la saga entera para aplicarlo con Naruto-contó Hinata.

-Ese Kakashi sensei-gruñó Sakura molesta.

-No son tan malos. Yo no sabía nada de sexo porque mi clan es muy renuente en ese tema y me informé mucho al leerlos todos. Del primer libro nació Boruto y del ultimo salió Himawari-reveló Hinata.

Sakura quedó con la boca abierta al ver a la dulce y tierna Hinata leyendo libros eróticos, pero la presencia de dos hijos demostraba que no era una inocente en el tema.

-Si quieres leerlos, puedo prestártelos-le propuso Hinata.

-Oh gracias. Espero que me sirva-dijo nerviosa Sakura.

Sasuke tenía la sensación de que sería violado en un futuro cercano por su esposa con cosas sacadas de un estúpido libro.


	25. Chapter 25

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 25 MOMENTOS DE DESCANSO ANTES DE LAS BATALLAS

Guest: Lamento si te hice esperar mucho. Fueron como 3 Exámenes seguidos más trabajos de investigación y todo se me junto. El tiempo me absorbió, pero me liberé bastante. El 15 de noviembre acaba mi escuela y vacaciones y más tiempo para escribir sin contratiempos.

Zafir09: Y hay más cosas que voy a meter.

OTAKUFire: Los tres Modos Sabios se presentarán más tarde. El único con aspecto de dragón es Mitsuki como está establecido en el Manga. Los afectados por el Sello Bendito en general tendrán cambios angelicales, junto con Jugo que ya no tendrá ese aspecto demoníaco por el control perfecto de Senjutsu. ¿ToneShion? No sabía que alguien pensaba igual que yo en ese asunto.

x29: No había podido actualizar debido a la enorme cantidad de exámenes en las últimas semanas. Sobre Dos Policías de Cuidado decidí eliminarla porque siento que me fui muy rápido con esa historia y voy a hacer muchos ajustes para ser más detallada la trama. Algún día la republicaré. No voy a matar al Tercer Hokage porque no peleará contra Orochimaru, sino con Danzô. Akatsuki ya no aparecerá en esta historia, sino hasta la segunda parte, a excepción de Obito que sabrá la verdad cruda por parte de Naruto, y Rin intervendrá en ello. En la segunda parte se harán esas peleas. Jugo en su estado tranquilo parece una especie de consejero matrimonial. Ningún jinchuriki morirá a excepción de Yagura porque fallece antes de Naruto Shippuden. Si habrá Alianza Shinobi porque debe la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi es un mal muy necesario para el futuro.

Tres días antes de la tercera etapa de los Exámenes Chunin, los ninjas regresaron a la Aldea de la Hoja. Cabe decir que algunos de los chicos estaban emocionados de verse de nuevo.

-¡SARADA!-.

-¡BORUTO!-.

Ambos corrieron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo de amor.

-Te extrañé mucho-dijo el rubio.

-Yo más-contestó la niña emocionada.

Hinata del futuro veía muy feliz a su hijo experimentando el primer amor, y quizás el único en su vida.

-Voy a recoger a Himawari a la casa de tu abuelo. Debe estar extrañándonos a todos. No pudimos hacerla venir porque es muy peligroso que ella domine el Senjutsu a su edad-suspiró ante el recuerdo del berrinche de su hija por no poder ir.

-Que bueno que no fue. Comer insectos un mes fue horrible-se quejó Boruto.

Mientras tanto, Himawari estaba extremadamente aburrida en el Compuesto Hyuga. No recordaba que las clases de Natsu Hyuga fueran tan aburridas.

-¿Ya merito acaba la clase?-.

-No, aún falta ver el comportamiento de una honorable hija de líder del clan Hyuga frente a un Señor Feudal-informó Natsu.

-¡ABURRIDO!-.

-¡YA ME ABURRÍ!-exclamó Hanabi secundando a Himawari.

Natsu tenía un tic en el ojo. Desde que la niña Uzumaki-Hyuga se hizo amiga de su futura tía Hanabi, la pequeña castaña ha sacado a relucir su verdadera personalidad extravagante y no había podido controlarlas como antes.

-Mejor enséñenos como es que nacen los bebés-pidió Hanabi.

Eso puso nerviosa a Natsu porque se enfrentaba a la necesidad de formular una mentira piadosa para no decirles la cruda verdad.

-Mitsuki me explicó que viene de la cigüeña-dijo Himawari.

-¡ASÍ ES, VIENE DE LA CIGÜEÑA!-exclamó nerviosa la mujer.

De repente, Hinata del futuro entró a la habitación y Himawari la vio extremadamente feliz.

-¡MAMÁ, VOLVISTE!-chilló la pequeña girasol de alegría.

-Ya terminamos el entrenamiento-le dijo Hinata a su hija.

-Lady Uzumaki, es un gusto verla-saludó cortésmente la guardiana de Hanabi.

-¿Cómo se portó Himawari mientras no estaba aquí?-.

-Si no contamos su extravagante personalidad, es una buena niña. Aunque si es muy hiperactiva-sonrió Natsu.

-Lo heredó de su padre. Despídete de tu tía Hanabi y de la señorita Natsu-le dijo Hinata a su hija.

-Adiós-.

-Nos vemos después-le dijo la castaña.

Himawari y Hinata se fueron en el portal astral del Kamui Byakugan dejando asombrada a Natsu.

-Y pensar que los Hyuga podemos hacer eso. La señorita Hinata debe pasarnos el secreto o nos iremos quedando atrás-opinó Natsu.

-¿Ya me puedo retirar? Mi hermana ya estará a punto de venir y quiero jugar con ella-le pidió Hanabi.

-Bueno, solo por hoy-aceptó la mujer.

Hanabi se fue rápidamente a recibir a Hinata, y ella venía en la puerta con Naruto dejándola en la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana. Te tengo una enorme sorpresa-le comentó Naruto a su novia.

Naruto le dio un beso en los labios a Hinata para despedirse y Hanabi los vio.

-¡ESO ES ASQUEROSO!-interrumpió Hanabi.

-No vas a decir lo mismo a nuestra edad-le dijo Naruto.

-No me van a ver haciendo eso-refunfuñó la castaña.

-Cuando te vea, recordaré esta conversación-expresó travieso Naruto.

-Ño-.

-Te tienes que ir, Naruto. El señor Jiraiya te esperaba para una plática solo para tí-le recordó Hinata.

-Es verdad, nos vemos princesa. Adiós pequeño petardito-.

-¡NO SOY UN PETARDITO!-dijo furiosa la Hyuga pequeña.

-Es que queda con tu nombre, o te puedo decir Hana Chibi-.

-¡ESE ES PEOR!-dijo enojada la niña.

-Me gusta más ese último-comentó Hinata encantada.

-¡A MÍ NO!-negó Hanabi.

-Bueno, las dejo-finalizó Naruto.

Naruto se fue en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante y dejó solas a las hermanas Hyuga.

-Que bueno que volviste. Apestas mucho-dijo Hanabi.

-Estuve un mes entrenando mucho y casi no había baños-explicó Hinata.

-¿Podemos tomar uno como en los viejos tiempos?-expresó animada la niña.

-Bueno, Hana Chibi-.

-¡NO LE LLAMES ASÍ O SINO KONOHAMARU SE VA A BURLAR DE MÍ!-dijo molesta la niña.

-¿A poco te gusta?-.

-¡NO, NO ME GUSTAN LOS NIÑOS!-expresó asqueada la niña como normalmente lo hace una niña de 7 años.

-Aja, te pusiste rojita-sonrió Hinata.

Hanabi se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojada y chilló.

-¡MIRA LO QUE ME HACES HACER!-reclamó Hanabi.

-Si quieres puedo enseñarte a tejer una bufanda bonita para él. Veo que siempre las usa-propuso Hinata.

Hanabi desvío la cara y se sonrojó pensando en Konohamaru feliz con una linda corbata roja en su cuello y dándole un abrazo a ella por el obsequio.

-Está bien, pero no pienso ser tan dulce para dárselo. No soy como tú-mintió la niña.

Hinata sonrió porque Hanabi era una mala mentirosa cuando hablaba de sentimientos.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto llegó a los baños termales donde se encontraba Jiraiya y él decidió jugar una broma. Usó una transformación y se convirtió en Tsunade.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁS MALDITO PERVERTIDO!-exclamó la falsa Tsunade.

-¡NO POR FAVOR, ESTAMOS ANTES DE UN DÍA PESADO Y DEBO ESTAR AL 100%, QUE SEA DESPUÉS!-suplicó de rodillas Jiraiya.

-¡NO TE VAS A SALVAR, SAPO DE PACOTILLA!-amenazó Naruto transformado.

-Mierda, Hitomi sálvame-susurró Jiraiya instintivamente.

Naruto se extrañó mucho al oír ese nombre y deshizo su transformación.

-¿Quién es Hitomi?-preguntó Naruto.

-¡ERES TÚ, MALDITO ENANO DEL DEMONIO!-regañó furioso el Sanin.

-¡¿CÓMO NO VOY A HACERLO SI SE LA PASA ESPIANDO A MUJERES?!-exclamó Naruto indignado.

-¡TÚ HUBIERAS HECHO LO MISMO CON HITO...DIGO HINATA!-dijo nervioso y enojado a la vez el Sanin.

-Un segundo, volvió a mencionar ese nombre. ¿Quién es Hitomi?-preguntó Naruto confuso.

-Maldición, no tenías que saber de ella-suspiró Jiraiya.

-¿Eh? ¿Es una chica que conocía?-preguntó Naruto.

-No quiero que les cuentes esto a nadie, hijo. Es algo que no me gusta decir. Mereces saber algo de mí que ni siquiera tu padre llegó a conocer-explicó Jiraiya.

-Seré una tumba-contestó Naruto poniendo mucha atención.

-Por donde empiezo. Ella se llamaba Hitomi Hyuga-le reveló Jiraiya a Naruto.

-¡IGUAL QUE HINATA!-dijo sorprendido Naruto.

Jiraiya le enseñó una foto y la desconocida Hitomi era tremendamente parecida a Hinata del futuro aunque su cara era más como el de Hanabi, pero pálida y cabello azul.

-Hitomi Hyuga, rango Jounin de Elite y apodada la Sanin Fénix Byakugan. La única Hyuga hasta la fecha en ser tan poderosa como un Sanin-dijo melancólico Jiraiya.

-Es muy hermosa-opinó Naruto.

-Por eso quería hablar seriamente de esto. No quiero que cometas el error de dejar ir a tu novia. No deseo que te pase como a mí-dijo triste Jiraiya a su ahijado.

-¿Qué le pasó a esa mujer?-.

-Está muerta-dijo Jiraiya con mucho pesar.

Naruto le dio una mirada triste. La habilidad de Naruto detectó una enorme rabia de Jiraiya en contra de sí mismo y mucho dolor.

-¿La amaba, creía que usted le gustaba a la vieja Tsunade?-dijo Naruto confuso.

-Ella jamás me correspondió y aún muerto su novio, nunca me dio una oportunidad. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía por Hitomi, era demasiado tarde-.

-Fue cuando murió, ¿cierto?-.

Jiraiya solo asintió tristemente. Naruto pensaba en Hinata y no quería pensar en la probabilidad de perderla.

-Naruto, tu chica realmente te ama. Cuando la vi, inmediatamente me recordó a ella en toda la expresión de la palabra. Te pido solo un favor: Haz feliz a tu novia, no permitas que nada los separe-pidió el Sanin.

-De acuerdo, padrino. Voy a hacer todo para no dejar que ella le pase algo, de veras-dijo con ánimo el Uzumaki.

-Ahora dejame ver a las muchachas lindas que están en las aguas termales-sonrió perversamente Jiraiya.

-¡NO SE LO PERMITIRÉ, SABIO PERVERTIDO!-.

-Escúchame bien, si me acompañas a hacer esto, te enseño una bonita forma de hacer que te lleves a la cama a tu novia!-

-¡SOY MUY JOVEN PARA ESO, ESPÉRESE UNOS AÑOS!-negó Naruto.

-Entonces te diré los secretos de una cita maravillosa y súper romántica que dejará impactada a tu chica-propuso el Sanin.

-De acuerdo-aceptó el Uzumaki.

Minutos más tarde, Jiraiya y Naruto estaban en el peor lugar donde espiar: El Complejo Hyuga.

-¡¿POR QUÉ DE TODOS LOS LUGARES DEL MUNDO Y DE TODAS LA MUJERES EN LAS ALDEAS Y PUEBLOS, ELIGIÓ PRECISAMENTE ÉSTE?!-reclamó sonrojado Naruto.

-Es parte de tu entrenamiento. Yo mismo le hice este ejercicio a tu padre cuando era joven, pero estuvimos en la casa de tu madre-recordó Jiraiya.

-¡ESO ES HORRIBLE!-.

-Ella jamas lo descubrió y por el bien de tu padre y el mío, también te llevarás el secreto a la tumba-explicó el Sanin.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ EN LA CASA DE HINATA?!-reclamó Naruto.

-Para un pervertido fisgón como yo, el Compuesto del Clan Hyuga es el sitio más peligroso que existe en el mundo, pero es el más maravilloso a la vez-dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Eh, y qué tiene de especial?-dijo rascándose la cabeza el rubio.

-Las mujeres Hyuga por genética tienden a poseer un cuerpo de diosas. Quien sabe el motivo, pero todas mínimo tiene unos pechos copa C y cintura de avispa, con un lindo trasero-expuso Jiraiya.

-¡DEJE DE HABLAR DE LAS MUJERES ASÍ!-regañó Naruto.

-Lo digo por los años de investigación que he llevado a cabo. Con tu esposa del futuro llegué a la conclusión, niño-.

-¡NO DIGA ESO DE LA OTRA HINATA!-dijo muy enojado el rubio.

-Se ve que tu otro yo siguió mi consejo definitivo sobre elegir mujeres-.

-¿Qué consejo?-.

-Ante la duda, elige a la más tetuda-dijo la inmortal frase.

-¡ESO ES DE PERVERTIDOS!-le dijo muy enojado el ojiazul.

-Y además cocina de maravilla, tal y como cuando Hitomi traía su delicioso almuerzo cuando el viejo Hokage terminaba su sesión de entrenamiento-recordó nostálgico el Sanin Sapo.

-Muy bien, ¿y cómo piensa evadir la seguridad?-preguntó incrédulo Naruto.

-Con mi jutsu de mi creación, Jutsu de Cuerpo Transparente-.

Naruto aprendió en pocos minutos esa técnica con sus clones de sombra y la dominó rápido.

-Excelente, ahora a los baños Hyuga-ordenó Jiraiya.

El Sanin y Naruto entraron a los baños Hyuga y se veían a todas las hermosas mujeres bañarse en las aguas termales.

-¡NADA MEJOR QUE ENTRAR A ESTE LUGAR!-dijo con cara perversa el Sanin.

Naruto estaba sonriendo al ver a las chicas del clan entoalladas y desnudas. Pero logró divisar por enorme casualidad a Hinata tomando un baño con su hermana.

-¡MIERDA, HINATA ESTÁ AQUÍ!-maldijo Naruto.

Hanabi estaba relajada en el lugar y Hinata se sentía mucho mejor por el ejercicio.

-Oí que venciste al primo Neji. Eso no me lo esperaba-.

-Ya estaba harta de ser su sombra y que siguiera con su plática del destino y esas cosas. Pero espero que algún día él vuelva a ser una familia como antes-deseó la chica.

-¿Me podrías entrenar cuando tengas un tiempo libre? Sería fantástico hacer esto contigo-.

-No todo es entrenar, Hanabi. Ay que aprender a relajarse un poco en tus momentos libres. La vida solo es una vez y no hay que desaprovecharlo-le comentó Hinata sonriendo.

-¿Entonces juguemos a algo en nuestro tiempo libre?-.

-Sí, pero mañana tengo una cita. Hoy si jugaré a lo que quieras conmigo como antes-.

Naruto estaba en problemas, si Hinata o cualquier Hyuga llegaba a activar su Byakugan estaban perdidos.

-Sabio pervertido, tengo que salir. Si Hinata me ve, podría enojarse mucho conmigo-.

-No seas cobarde, es parte de tu entrenamiento. Ahora es cuando más interesante se pone esto-negó rotundamente Jiraiya.

En otra parte de la Aldea, Sasuke del presente se tomaba un baño por tantos días sin bañarse en la Cueva Ryuchi.  
De repente, Sakura del presente entró junto con él y se quitó la toalla para tomarse la ducha junto con Sasuke.

-Ya te habías tardado-comentó Sasuke.

-Es que me cuesta asimilar que estoy duchándome contigo, es todo-dijo sonrojada Sakura.

-Si vamos a tener una hija, debemos acostumbrarnos a convivir así-.

-Yo sigo creyendo que es muy drástico esto. Ni Naruto y Hinata hacen ésto-.

-Naruto es muy ingenuo y Hinata muy tímida. Nosotros somos más maduros en este asunto-respondió Sasuke mientras lavaba la espalda de su novia.

-¿Dominaste tu sello?-.

-No puedo activar la Versión Dos. No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo por el momento-.

-Espero que algún día lo hagas-deseó Sakura.

-Me gustaría que te cortaras el pelo, prefiero el cabello corto-le dijo Sasuke a su novia.

-Creí que te gustaban las de pelo largo-.

-Ese creo que fue Naruto quien lo esparció. Porque crees que Hinata era la única de pelo corto en nuestra clase-explicó Sasuke.

Sakura hacía memoria de ello, todas las chicas interesadas en Sasuke tenían el cabello largo. Hinata era la única que le gustaba Naruto y su cabello corto decía que no tenía interés en Sasuke.

-Voy a matar a Naruto por esto-murmuró Sakura muy enojada.

Sasuke pasó el estropajo por los pequeños pechos de Sakura, haciéndola gemir un poco.

-No te enojes con el perdedor. Me hizo un favor al saber quienes eran fangirls locas de la clase-.

-¡YO ERA UNA DE ELLAS!-reclamó la chica.

-Exacto, ahora ya no-.

-Perdona si te hice sentirte incomodo hace años. Soy muy molesta, lo admito-.

-Yo también era mucho más cerrado por lo que pasó con mi clan. Si no me hubieran mostrado el futuro, ni siquiera nos habláramos tanto como ahora y habría hecho mucho daño a todos-.

Sakura se volteó y le dio un golpecito en la frente a Sasuke.

-No te culpes y ya no seas tan dramático. Mejor disfrutemos de esta oportunidad que se nos ha dado y te aseguro que nos irá bien-dijo sonriendo la futura Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió y se volteó para mantener su orgullo.

-Ahora te toca Sakura-finalizó Sasuke.

Sakura entendió que su mensaje le llegó al fondo a su novio, pero él no era de corazón de pollo como Naruto o Hinata.  
En los baños termales, Naruto no sabía si salir de allí o no. No podía creer que Hinata tuviera un cuerpazo a tan temprana edad. Si creía hace un año que Sakura era la más linda niña de su generación, ahora Hinata tenía el primer lugar definitivamente.

-Vaya, te lo dije Naruto. Las Hyugas son unas diosas desde su pubertad como lo imaginaba-comentó Jiraiya.

-Maldito Sabio Pervertido, ya no quiero seguir viendo-dijo desesperado Naruto.

-Bien, ya es todo. Vámonos de acá-aceptó Jiraiya.

Ya fuera del Compuesto Hyuga, Naruto se lavaba la cara con agua fría por el calor del momento.

-¿Te gustó?-.

-¡NO, NO DEBIMOS ESPIAR CUANDO HINATA SE BAÑABA CON SU HERMANA!-reclamó Naruto.

-No te alarmes niño. Voy a cumplirte mi promesa y te armaré la mejor cita de la historia con tu Princesa Hyuga-.

-¡GENIAL, PERO NADA DE SEXO!-advirtió Naruto.

-Oye, le quitas lo divertido. Lo dejaremos dentro de tres años. Allí si querrás escucharme cuando ya no puedas más-.

Jiraiya armó una cita en un lugar muy elegante y pagó al restaurante. En la noche del día siguiente, Naruto vestía de forma muy elegante. Kushina estaba emocionada y le ayudó a seleccionar su smoking súper fino.

-¡KYAA, TU PRIMERA CITA! ¡MI BEBÉ ESTÁ HACIÉNDOSE UN HOMBRE!-dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas anime.

-No exageres mamá. Ya he salido oficialmente con Hinata en varias ocasiones-.

-Pero nunca a una cita en un lugar tan elegante y refinado. Y Hinata es una buena mujer para tí. No será de carácter fuerte, pero veo en su mirada como realmente te ama-dijo complacida la Uzumaki.

Kushina le había sacado una calificación a Hinata de buena esposa y tuvo un 10.

Flashback

Hinata entrenaba en el Monte Myoboku duramente y Kushina la miraba de lejos.

-¿Por qué mira a mi otro yo, señora Uzumaki?-se oyó una voz desde lejos.

Kushina volteó la mirada y vio a Hinata Uzumaki atrás de ella.

-Oh, buenas tardes. Es que yo...-dijo muy nerviosa la mujer.

-No se preocupe por Hinata. Le aseguro que es una gran novia para su hijo. Yo sí lo fui en mi universo-dijo Hinata.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que quiero conocerla. Me muero 12 años y cuando revivo mi hijo ya tiene novia y no sé que hacer-.

-Conviva con ella. Le aseguro que se llevarán de maravilla-alentó la Hyuga del futuro.

Kushina se decidió y fue a encarar a la pequeña Hinata.

-Buenos días Hinata-saludó Kushina.

-B-buenos días Lady Uzumaki-saludó Hinata inclinándose formalmente a la mamá de Naruto.

-No me gusta tanta formalidad, dime señora Kushina o mamá cuando te sientas más en confianza-tranquilizó la pelirroja.

-B-bueno. No he tenido la oportunidad de platicar con usted en privado-.

-Ja, es que no hemos tenido el tiempo para formalizar nuestra relación suegra-nuera-opinó Kushina.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre las dos mujeres.

-Eh, ¿y te gusta el ramen?-preguntó Kushina.

-Sí, como muy seguido en Ichiraku Ramen con Naruto-contó Hinata.

-¿Cuantos te comes en una ronda? ¿Tres?-.

-La ultima vez me comi 22 platos-confesó apenada la chica.

-¡¿22 PLATOS?!-exclamó Kushina.

-Sí-.

-¡ESO ME GUSTA!-aceptó la futura suegra de Hinata.

(Nota: NO ME VENGAN CON LO DEL OMAKE, ESTA ES UNA HINATA CON MENOS EDAD Y COME UN POCO MENOS. DESPUÉS SE COMERÁ HASTA 47 PLATOS COMO EN EL CONCURSO DE RAMEN).

Kushina calificó a Hinata con un punto por su gusto por el ramen.

-¿Y qué tanto amas a mi niño?-.

-Más a que a mí misma-.

-Arriesgarías tu vida por Naruto aunque puedas morir en el intento-.

-Sin lugar a dudas. Yo defenderé a Naruto hasta que muera si es necesario-contestó Hinata decidida.

Kushina vio la mirada decidida de Hinata y le bastó para saber que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y no lo hacía por interés.

-Eres una bonita muchacha y te esfuerzas para ser más fuerte cada día. A pesar de tu apellido, elegiste amar a mi hijo, que no se sabía su procedencia por su bien y no te dejaste llevar por el odio por el Nueve Colas en su interior-expresó muy agradecida la chica.

Kushina abrazó a Hinata y ella lloraba de la emoción por el conmovedor momento.

-Gracias por todo, Hinata. Gracias por amar a Naruto sin dudarlo y darle el cariño que tanto le hizo falta-dijo en lágrimas la pelirroja.

-Yo sólo quise hacer a Naruto feliz. Él sufrió demasiado de pequeño y yo era una cobarde. El otro Naruto me alentó a ser la amiga de su hijo y no sé como logré ser su novia. Naruto también me rescató de la soledad y tristeza que yo sufría. Yo nunca he pensado en ser digna de Naruto, me muero de miedo porque no sé si doy el ancho para ser la mujer de su hija a pesar de todo-confesó sus nervios la muchacha.

Kushina vio a Hinata muy nerviosa por todo ese tema. Ella la entendió un poco porque era normal sentirse así con respecto al amor de tu vida.

-No te pongas nerviosa, linda. Naruto me ha platicado todo lo que has vivido y me maravilla ver como fuiste tan valiente para sobrellevar tus debilidades. Puedo ver como has cambiado la vida de mi hijo con tan solo tu amor y cariño. Gracias por todo-dijo Kushina y se inclinó formalmente Kushina como pocas veces en su vida.

-Gracias por su bendición, me alaga saber que tengo su apoyo-agradeció la Hyuga.

-Pareces una cachorrita nerviosa. No me gustan mucho las chicas tímidas, pero tú eres una enorme excepción. Eres muy linda y agradable para tu propio bien-sonrió Kushina dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Donde está el Cuarto Hokage?-preguntó la pequeña Hyuga.

-Está entrenando con ambos Narutos y mi nieto Boruto. Me han dicho de que eres una gran mamá y eso me alegra bastante-.

-Gracias señora-.

-Me recuerdas mucho a tu mamá Hana-reveló Kushina.

-¿Conoció a mi mamá?-preguntó Hinata.

(Nota: Naruto y Hinata no saben que Hana Hyuga fue resucitada por el momento).

-Es una de mis mejores amigas junto a Mikoto Uchiha. Nos llamaban las Bellezas de la Muerte-recordó la pelirroja.

-Suena bien-dijo interesada la chica.

-"Aún no debes saber sobre Hana. Ella mismo dijo que se mostraría ante Hinata"-pensó Kushina antes de echar todo a perder.

Flashback fin

Kushina veía a su hijo verse en el espejo como un actor de novela y listo para salir de escena.

-Vas a dejar maravillada a Hinata, de veras-aseguró Kushina.

-Gracias mamá-.

Minato y Hana entraron a la habitación y vieron a Naruto bastante elegante.

-Te miras muy bien, hijo. Vas a dejar impresionado a la señorita Hyuga-.

-Eres un galán, Naruto. Mi hija va a quedar impresionada-admitió Hana.

-Gracias papá y voy a darle una agradable velada a su hija, señora Hana. Ahora me voy a ver a Hinata a su casa-finalizó Naruto.

En otro sitio, Boruto estaba a solas con Sarada. Era hora de cumplir su apuesta y la chica no iba a salvarse.

-Bueno, Sarada. Es hora de que pagues lo que tu prometiste-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante el rubio.

-¿No podemos olvidarlo?-intentó convencer Sarada muy nerviosa.

-No, ahora te aguantas. Una futura Hokage no se retracta de su palabra-le dijo el rubio.

-Voy a matarte después de esto, Boruto-dijo muy enojada la Uchiha.

Sarada se fue tras los árboles quitándose la ropa que andaba y luego salió con un cosplay de una conejita tipo Playboy.

-Te miras genial, Sarada-dijo satisfecho Boruto.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER DE CONEJITA?!-reclamó Sarada muy roja.

-¡TÚ QUERÍAS QUE YO FUERA UN NIÑO DE LA SELVA CON SOLO UN DIMINUTO TAPARRABOS, AGRADECE QUE FUI GENEROSO Y NO TE HICE ESTAR SIN NADA!-le recordó el rubio.

-¿Ya me puedo quitar esto? No quiero que alguien me vea así-pidió Sarada.

-Ya puedes quitártelo. Ahora vamos a casa-finalizó el ojiazul.

Sarada se volvió a vestir y fueron directo a casa. En el camino divisaron a Mitsuki leyendo un libro y lo saludaron.

-Hola, ¿qué haces?-.

-Viendo algo para entender las relaciones humanas un poco más-.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Sarada.

-Nadie es bueno en eso en la Aldea del Sonido y quiero consejos-les dijo Mitsuki.

-Ah, nos hubieras pedido consejos y ya. Confía más en nosotros-le dijo Boruto.

-Ok, gracias chicos. Son mis mejores amigos-sonrió Mitsuki.

-De nada. Vamos a casa-dijo Boruto.

Mientras tanto, en el camino encontraron a Naruto del presente caminando a la casa de Hinata con una cara sonriente y confiada.

-¿Ese es Naruto con un smoking?-preguntó Sarada.

-Así es. Va a casa de Hinata-contestó Mitsuki.

-Creo que va a invitar a una cita a mi mamá de esta época. Esto lo tengo que ver-se preparó Boruto.

Naruto llegó a la casa de Hinata y los Hyugas guardianes lo dejaron pasar por órdenes de Hiashi.  
El Uzumaki estaba nervioso por tener al padre de Hinata a solas y lo veía muy serio.

-Te lo advertiré. Después de tu cita, vas a dejar a mi hija a mi casa y no importa si serás el Hokage en unos años. Ella es mi amada hija y no quiero que algo salga mal o te haré sufrir las consecuencias-amenazó Hiashi con el Byakugan activo.

-D-de acuerdo señor-expresó con miedo el rubio.

Hinata salió y tenía un vestido negro muy hermoso. En su busto tenía el collar en espiral que simbolizaba su unión futura al clan Uzumaki. Lucía ligeramente maquillada lo cual realzaba su belleza natural.

(Nota: Es la Hinata diseñada por Kishimoto en sus inicios con el vestido y al fondo se ve a Naruto viendo el sol).

-Te ves bellísima-dijo sin pensarlo Naruto.

-Gracias, espero que mi padre no te haya incomodado-dijo Hinata conociendo a Hiashi.

-¡NO ME DIFAMES, HINATA!-regañó ofendido Hiashi.

-Lo que tú digas padre-sonrió Hinata por la reacción de su progenitor.

Naruto se llevó tomada de las manos a Hinata y salieron a la aldea.  
Los aldeanos no podían creer que un simple ninja de clase baja haya conseguido obtener el permiso de Lord Hyuga para salir con su hija. Lo peor es que ella lo permitía sin oponerse.  
Naruto se dio cuenta de eso por su Detección de Sentimientos Negativos, pero no le importó. Solo quería a Hinata a su lado por la eternidad.

-Llegamos al restaurante. Es bello-admiró Hinata.

-Nunca he visitado un restaurante. Siempre me echan a punta de patadas cada vez que intento ingresar-recordó tristemente el chico.

Hinata se sintió un poco mal porque ella fue testigo de la ocasión donde Naruto fue echado de una tienda por una máscara que él solo veía.  
Ellos entraron al lugar y los que recibían a los invitados no querían dejar entrar a Naruto.

-¡YO ESTOY EN LA LISTA, EL SEÑOR JIRAIYA ME APARTÓ MI LUGAR!-reclamó Naruto enojado.

-Lo siento, solo la señorita Hyuga fue registrada. Usted no tiene permitido la entrada-expresó el pedante recepcionista.

Él sabía perfectamente que mentía y Hinata no estaba de humor por la discriminación por su novio.

-¡NO ES JUSTO, YO VENGO AQUÍ A COMER CON MI NOVIO Y USTEDES NO NOS QUIEREN ATENDER! ¡MI PADRE SE VA A ENTERAR DE ESTO Y VOY A HACER QUE CIERREN ESTE LUGAR!-dijo muy furiosa la Hyuga.

Todos en el lugar lo escucharon y el dueño del lugar que estaba allí tuvo mucho miedo al ver a uno de sus estúpidos empleados poniendo en peligro su restaurante.  
El mismo dueño se acercó e intervino en el asunto antes de que se generara un problema.

-¡¿QUE TE PASA?!, ¡EL SEÑOR JIRAIYA EL SANIN HIZO UNA RESERVACIÓN PARA DOS JÓVENES NINJAS QUE COMERÍAN EN LA SUITE PRIVADA! ¡CUANDO YO MISMO LOS TERMINE DE ATENDER, VAS A PASAR A MI OFICINA PARA HABLAR SI CONSIDERO DEJARTE TRABAJAR MÁS ACÁ!-amenazó el dueño al recepcionista.

Eso dejó pálido al hombre imbécil y los dos niños pasaron por el arco del triunfo frente a todos.  
Ambos subieron a la suite privada y vieron el lugar bien adornado de lujo. La mesa tenía manteles de telas finas y las velas daban un toque muy romántico al ambiente.

-Que hermoso-dijo soñadora Hinata.

-Lamento las molestias de hace rato. Ya no encuentro empleados eficientes aquí-suspiró el dueño.

-Gracias por dejarnos pasar. Es difícil encontrar un lugar donde comer en la Aldea de la Hoja-admitió Naruto.

-Así es, el mismo Jiraiya me dijo que tú y tu novia podrían tener problemas en la entrada, así que yo estaba allí para recibirlos-explicó el dueño.

-Oh gracias-agradeció Naruto.

-Yo mismo me aseguraré de que la comida no traiga algo para dañarlos. Con los aldeanos no se sabe-.

-¿Por qué no me odia?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Yo antes era ANBU y estuve presente con el Tercer Hokage en el momento en que el Zorro de las Nueve Colas fue sellado en tí para salvar el trasero de los aldeanos malagradecidos con el hijo del Cuarto Hokage-.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-preguntó Hinata.

-El muchacho es la copia del Cuarto Hokage. Solo un idiota no se daría cuenta del parecido-explicó el ex ninja.

-Oh, es bueno saber de una persona que no tiene ganas de matarme-dijo Naruto aliviado.

La cena especial fue traída por partes y el dueño no dijo a quienes iba hecho esa comida pra evitar tentaciones.  
Naruto tenía algunos problemas para comer como alguien de la alta sociedad. Pasar el tiempo con Hinata había afinado mucho sus modales para portarse en sociedad, pero no era su fuerte.

-Hinata, ¿habrá ramen?-.

-No, aquí no sirven eso-rió Hinata.

-Es que la comida es deliciosa, pero no es vida sin ramen. Que bueno que traje algo del viejo por una emergencia-.

Naruto sacó dos platos de ramen, uno para él y otro para Hinata.

-Ay Naruto. Eres todo un caso, pero aún te amo a pesar de ello-dijo divertida la Hyuga y tomando su plato de ramen de cerdo.

Naruto se paró y preparó un jutsu de invocación. Trajo a varios sapos vestidos de gala.

-¿Qué pasó?-.

-Como lo practicamos chicos-.

De las bocas de los sapos salieron instrumentos musicales y tocaron una melodía muy romántica.

-Naruto, eso es hermoso-habló muy conmovida la mujer.

-¿Quieres tomar esta pieza conmigo?-preguntó Naruto de forma elegante.

-Por supuesto, mi noble caballero-.

Hinata y Naruto bailaban despacio porque la música era lenta y habían comido mucho.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a bailar Naruto?-.

-Bueno, el Sabio Pervertido nos obligó a Boruto y a mí a bailar para aprender a dominar más movimientos. Los clones de sombras fueron muy útiles-explicó el Uzumaki.

-Jiji, no lo haces nada mal. Es más de lo que he pensado en mis sueños más preciados-admitió la chica.

Naruto besó a Hinata mientras seguían bailando con el tono de la canción. En varios lugares, habían muchos fisgones que querían ver la cita.

-Que romántico, espero que aprendas de tu padre-reclamó Sarada a Boruto.

-"Que bien, ahora Sarada querrá su súper cita. Necesito consejos"-pensó nervioso el Uzumaki del futuro.

En otro lado, Kushina, Minato y Hana veían a los dos pequeños amantes.

-Me recuerda a mi propuesta de matrimonio-dijo melancólica Kushina.

-Tu hijo es un amor-opinó Hana.

-Es parte de los Namikaze sin lugar a dudas-presumió Minato.

Naruto y Hinata del futuro veía con las esfera de cristal de Tercer Hokage la cita de sus otros yo.

-Esa fue igual a cuando reuniste el dinero suficiente para llevarme a una cita en ese lugar-recordó Hinata Uzumaki.

-Je, es que no había descubierto la fortuna que el Sabio Pervertido me dejó antes de morir. Nos vinimos enterando después de nuestra boda-.

Resulta que Jiraiya al no tener hijos, le dejó su fortuna a Naruto, pero solo tendría acceso cuando él ya estuviera casado. Lo curioso es que habían ciertas condiciones para que esto se llevara a cabo.

1\. Naruto Uzumaki debería ser Jounin de Elite.

2\. Debe estar en unión de santo matrimonio.

3\. Su esposa debe ser procedente del Clan Hyuga y esta debía ser pálida de cabello negro azulado.

Naruto del futuro jamás supo el porqué la última condición y Tsunade jamás le dio alguna posible explicación sobre ello.  
Días más tarde, los Genin estaban reunidos en el estadio y la gente los vitoreaba dando la bienvenida a los campeones.

-¡ALDEANOS DE KONOHA, ESTAMOS AQUÍ PARA DAR INICIO A LA TERCERA ETAPA DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN DONDE LOS JÓVENES NINJA DEMOSTRARÁN SI SON DIGNOS DE ASCENDER DE NIVEL!-dio su discurso de bienvenida Hiruzen.

La gente ovacionaba al Hokage y Naruto estaba sumamente preparado porque sería el primero en pelear.  
Poco después, los demás dejaron la arena y Neji quedó frente al rubio. En la linea de tiempo original, Neji no tomaría en serio a Naruto, pero ahora no estaba confiado de él.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-dijo Neji tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo en una máscara de frialdad y apatía.

El Jutsu de Sentimientos Negativos no podía ser evadido y Naruto sintió el miedo de Neji.

-¡SÓLO TE DIRE LO QUE TE DIJE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE VI: TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!-finalizó el rubio con sus ojos en forma de cruz y de tono amarillo.

Omake: La cita de Sasuke y Sakura del futuro  
Sasuke del futuro iba decidido a terminar un asunto pendiente con su esposa. El Uchiha nunca tuvo un noviazgo normal con su esposa.  
El único tiempo en que pasaron una larga temporada juntos fue cuando salió de viaje poco después de lo sucedido en la Luna.  
Aunque el romance en su vida estaba en último plano, él reconocía que tenía que hacer algo para que su disfuncional matrimonio no muriera. Solo le quedaba recurrir a una sola persona.

-¿Una cita con Sakura?-dijo Naruto del futuro sorprendido.

-No lo digas en voz alta. No sabes cuanto me tuve que tragar mi orgullo y pedirte consejos-.

-En ese caso, sabes que es lo que le gusta o no le gusta a Sakura y te guías de ello-mencionó Naruto.

Sasuke se quedó callado y Naruto lo entendió todo a la primera.

-No tienes ni idea, ¿cierto?-.

-No, solo viví un año en la aldea y me fui bastante tiempo-le recordó Sasuke.

-Pues yo pasé mucho tiempo con ella y puedo ayudarte con eso. Yo con Hinata organizaba muchas veladas cada cierto tiempo para no perder el encanto-contó Naruto.

-No me restriegues en cara tu matrimonio. Sé que el mío es un asco por mi culpa. Dime como hacer para solucionarlo antes de que a Sakura se le ocurra tener un amante-maldijo Sasuke.

-Sakura no creo que sea de ese tipo de mujeres. Sé que tienes miedo de quedarte solo otra vez, pero si haces que tu matrimonio sea aceptable, sigue mis consejos y verás como funciona-dijo seguro Naruto.

Sasuke anotó todo lo que Naruto le aconsejó sobre lo que a una mujer madura le gusta y el Uchiha ya estaba enredado.

-¡¿CÓMO RAYOS APRENDISTE TODO ÉSTO?!-maldijo Sasuke.

-Es algo que vas haciendo conforme pasas tiempo con una mujer-.

-¡PERO SON MUY DIFÍCILES DE ENTENDER!-dijo con jaqueca el Uchiha.

-Ja, si yo lo pude hacer estoy seguro que tú también puedes-.

-Hmp, voy a ver que puedo hacer con lo que dijiste-suspiró el Uchiha.

Sasuke iba pensando en como darle una velada seductora a su esposa, pero simplemente no le nacía.

-No soy un maldito playboy, quizás en otro universo inverso. ¿Ahora que hago? Tendría que reprogramar mi personalidad por un tiempo-.

En eso, a Sasuke se le prendió el foco. Una habilidad que Sasuke ganó con el paso del tiempo fue hacer el Kotoamatsukami una vez al día por las células de Hashirama que le dio Kabuto en la guerra.  
Sasuke hizo un clon de sombra y le dio una orden para que le pusiera el más poderoso genjutsu de todos.  
El clon de Sasuke le ordenó al original: Seduce a tu esposa de la forma más romántica posible hasta que se acabe la velada.  
Lo malo es que la personalidad de Sasuke era muy emo y la única forma de cumplir su orden era cambiando mucho su personalidad de forma temporal.

-¡PREPÁRATE CARIÑO, PORQUE TU HOMBRE ESTÁ AQUI!-dijo muy emocionado Sasuke.

Sarada y Sakura se preparaban para comer, y de repente llegó a la casa. El Uchiha tenía una vestimenta muy estrafalaria y con mucho estilo.

-¡YA LLEGUÉ CHICAS!-dijo despampanante el patriarca Uchiha.

-¡ES CHARASUKE!-dijo espantada Sakura.

-¿Quién es ese?-.

-Te lo explico después-contestó nerviosa la mujer.

Ambas mujeres no sabían como comportarse ante el Uchiha cambiado. Ver sonreír a Sasuke era extremadamente raro y ahora lo hacía con demasía.

-Has mejorado en tu cocina, cariño-mencionó Sasuke admirado.

-B-bueno, Hinata me ha ayudado-.

Sarada se sentía muy incómoda con esta versión de su padre frente a ella.

-Hijita, ¿cómo te ha ido?-.

-Oh, me ha ido bien-mencionó con una cara algo incómoda la niña.

-Espero que te vaya bien en estos Exámenes Chunin, te estaré apoyando-mencionó el Uchiha feliz.

Sarada se sonrojó porque eso la agarró in fraganti. Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie, pero siempre quiso a su padre un poco más amoroso con ellos, aunque la dosis se le había pasado un poco.

-Sakura, he planeado la mejor cita para la mejor esposa de este mundo-expresó algo seductor el Uchiha.

Sakura volteó confusa y dijo:

-¿Me hablas a mí?-.

-Sí, hablo de ti, cerecito-.

El Sasuke que veía ahora le incomodaba mucho a Sakura. No estaba acostumbrada a ese trato por parte de él, y la experiencia con el otro Sasuke del Mundo Genjutsu no le ayudaba mucho.  
Sarada veía con su Sharingan y contempló que su padre sufría una perturbación en su cerebro.

-"¿Kotoamatsukami? Él mismo se indujo, ¿por qué?-se preguntó Sarada.

Los tres comieron y disfrutaron la comida como una familia normal. Aunque Sasuke estaba en el genjutsu, su mente estaba consciente de lo que hacía. Eso le recordaba mucho a la familia que él perdió hace tantos años.

-¿Por qué no damos un paseo en la aldea? Salgamos en un día de campo como lo hace la familia de Naruto. No recuerdo la última vez que fui a una-propuso Sasuke.

-Está bien, es una gran idea-aceptó Sarada.

-De acuerdo, ya que insistes-.

Ese día fueron de día de campo a las afueras de Konoha. El lugar era bello y estaba cerca de los campos de entrenamiento del Equipo 7.

-Papá, gracias por llevarnos aquí. Es muy bonito-dijo Sarada maravillada.

-Aquí venía en ocasiones con Itachi, Shisui e Izumi a entrenar juntos-contó Sasuke.

-He escuchado de Shisui, pero de Izumi no-mencionó confusa Sakura.

-Izumi era la enamorada de mi hermano. De manera no oficial se decía que era su novia. A mi padre no le pareció en un principio, pero como tenía Sharingan fue aceptada e incluso mi mamá se llevaba muy bien con ella. Fue la primera en morir en la masacre que llevó a cabo mi hermano-contó Sasuke.

-Pobre tío Itachi-lamentó Sarada.

-He visto a Itachi ir a escondidas al Monte de los Caídos a ver su tumba. Quizás habría sido una gran cuñada, aunque siempre celaba a Itachi-admitió el Uchiha mayor.

-¿Crees que le hubiera agradado a tus padres?-preguntó Sakura.

-Claro que sí, estoy seguro-.

Boruto pasaba por allí y vio a la familia de Sarada convivir tranquilos. Mejor se fue porque entendía que ella querría pasar tiempo con su padre después de mucho tiempo.

-Traje tomates, ¿quieres uno, Sarada?-.

-No me gustan-.

Sasuke tuvo un ataque cardíaco por esa revelación. Ningún Uchiha se resistiría a los tomates.

-¡ESO ES BLASFEMIA CONTRA EL CLAN UCHIHA!-dijo iracundo Sasuke.

-A mí me gusta el té negro en cualquier comida que me hagan-mencionó Sarada.

-Eso te pasa por irte tanto tiempo-le dijo Sakura.

-"Nota mental: Cuando sea abuelo, inculcar el tomate quiera o no"-pensó frustrado Sasuke.

En la noche regresaron y Sarada se acostó a dormir, o eso pensaban porque se escapó para verse con Boruto y cumplir su vergonzosa apuesta.  
Mientras tanto, Sasuke y Sakura quedaron solos en su cuarto.

-Gracias por todo, Sasuke. De verdad que Sarada estaba feliz por este día-dijo muy contenta Sakura.

En ese instante, el Kotoamatsukami terminó porque la velada familiar había concluido y estaba en problemas.

-No hay de que-mencionó sin saber que hacer el sujeto.

-Oye, hace tiempo que no...bueno ya sabes-mencionó apenada la pelirrosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Lo que hacen un hombre y mujer casados-dijo algo irritada por su esposo.

-Pero ya te di una hija-mencionó el Uchiha.

-Ay no, ya volvió el Sasuke insensible de siempre-suspiró la pelirrosa.

-¡NO SOY TAN INSENSIBLE COMO PIENSAS!-reclamó Sasuke enojado.

-¡CUANDO VISTES A NUESTRA HIJA EN MUCHO TIEMPO CASI LA MATAS, TARADO!-le recordó la antigua Haruno.

-¡CREÍ QUE TRABAJABA PARA SHIN Y NO LA RECORDABA!-.

-¡¿NO SABÍAS QUE EXISTE ALGO LLAMADO LAZO DE SANGRE?!, ¡BESTIA!-.

El momento romántico ya se había roto porque sacaron toda la frustración acumulada desde hace tanto tiempo y no dejaban de parar de reclamar cosas.

-¡NI SIQUIERA ENVIASTE DINERO PARA NOSOTRAS, HE TRABAJADO COMO MULA PARA MANTENER A SARADA!-reclamó Sakura muy furiosa.

-¡QUISE HACERLO, PERO TE LO GASTAS TODO EN CADA APARTAMENTO QUE DESTRUYES!-le dijo Sasuke.

-¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE ME HAGAN PASAR CORAJES, LA ULTIMA VEZ FUE PORQUE SARADA PREGUNTABA POR TÍ Y SE ME ACABARON TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS!-.

-¡TENÍA LA MISIÓN DE VER LO DE KAGUYA Y HASTA AHORA TERMINÉ!-.

-¡DE PERDIDA PASA A DAR SALUDOS, LE HACES DAÑO A TU HIJA!-siguió regañando la mujer.

-¡SABÍAS QUE NO SOY UN HOMBRE TAN SENTIMENTAL!-.

-¡ES PORQUE TODAVÍA TIENES ESE COMPLEJO DE EMO VENGADOR, YA SUPÉRALO!-.

-¡NO SOY UN EMO VENGADOR!-.

-¡OH SI CLARO!-dijo Sakura con un toque de sarcasmo.

-¡RETRÁCTATE DE TU PALABRA, SAKURA!-advirtió con el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y el Rinnegan activos.

-¡MÍRAME, SOY SASUKE UCHIHA, SOY EL EMO VENGADOR QUE QUIERE DESTRUIR A KONOHA POR ITACHI! ¡ACABARÉ CON NARUTO Y SAKURA PARA ROMPER MIS LAZOS Y HACER UNA REVOLUCIÓN METIENDO A LA QUE TE AMA EN UN GENJUTSU!-dijo con burla la mujer.

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MÍ!-.

-¡NO, Y TENGO MILES DE RAZONES PARA ESTAR MUY ENOJADA CONTIGO, A PESAR DE TODO! ¡ME QUISISTE MATAR TRES VECES CADA VEZ QUE ME VEÍAS!-seguía desahogándose la ojijade al punto de las lágrimas.

En ese instante, Sasuke besó a Sakura arrinconándola en la pared con demasiada pasión y le susurraba al oído. La Uchiha no pudo evitar corresponder a su esposo y le arrancó la camisa a Sasuke.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad que lamento todo-.

A la velocidad de la luz, ambos quedaron desnudos y Sakura estaba siendo estocada por su marido.

-¡SASUKE, HACE TANTO QUE NO TE SENTÍA DENTRO DE MÍ!-.

-¡CÁLLATE Y DI MI NOMBRE!-.

-¡SASUKE!-.

-¡MÁS FUERTE!-.

-¡AAAH, SASUKE, MALDITA SEA!-

De la discusión matrimonial habían pasado a una especie de sexo rudo y apasionado.

-¡NO SEAS TAN BRUSCO, IDIOTA!-.

-¡NO QUERÍAS A TU EMO VENGADOR, AHORA TE AGUANTAS!-.

Sakura no lo quería admitir, pero le gustaba ese lado salvaje de su marido y la ponía más cachonda todavía.

-¡ME VOY A VENIR!-.

-¡HAZLO DENTRO DE MÍ!-.

En ese instante, el matrimonio Uchiha alcanzó el mejor clímax sufrido en toda su vida. Fue incluso más desgastante que en la guerra.  
Sasuke y Sakura quedaron sudados y muy agotados. Apenas podían respirar y se miraban sonrientes.

-Me siento mucho mejor Sasuke-reveló Sakura.

-Creo que yo también. Me saqué todo lo que tenía dentro-confesó el Uchiha.

-Eres un gran tonto, pero te amo a pesar de todo-finalizó Sakura abrazando a su marido.

En un pequeño citado de Icha Icha en el cuarto de Naruto, una línea de texto decía:

"El sexo más intenso y desgastante es el que se produce después de una gran discusión matrimonial. A esto se le llama Sexo de Reconciliación".


	26. Chapter 26

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 26 LA TERCERA RONDA DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN PARTE 1

Esmeralda357: Sobre la familia de Sasuke aparecerán más adelante, pero no por el genio de la lámpara. ¿Una escena lemon SS? Después de las batallas quizá.

jeni: Hasta ahora pude actualizar. Aquí la primera parte de la batallas finales.

Zafir09: Un Jiraiya sin perversión es como Naruto sin amor al ramen.

Jeamie Soraya: Lo sé, fue digno de Icha Icha.

OTAKUFire: Voy a abordar en omakes futuros lo aue ha sucedido con muchos personajes como Itachi, Jiraiya y Tsunade. Lo de la Hyuga enamorada de Jiraiya es un Occ y eso lo hago como un paralelismo con Naruto y Hinata (algo que en mi opinión habría servido en la historia original). La única pareja canon de Itachi es y será Izumi Uchiha. Sobre Lee y Tenten hablaré más tarde.

Naruto tenía el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos activado. Con eso era suficiente para vencer a Neji y podría usar la Kata de los Sapos a toda potencia.

-¿Qué son esos ojos?-preguntó extrañado Neji.

-Mi poder, algo así como tu Byakugan-explicó Naruto colocándose en su pose de guardia.

Hinata estaba preocupada por el resultado de esta contienda. De esto dependía el cambio de Neji y volver a ser el primo feliz que conoció hace tantos años.  
Ambos comenzaron a luchar al mismo nivel de Taijutsu, pero Neji era golpeado por ondas de energía natural que su Byakugan no podía ver.

-¡¿DE DÓNDE VIENEN ESOS GOLPES?!-exclamó sin saber que hacer el Hyuga.

-Te lo diré de esta manera. Es energia natural y es imposible ser vista incluso por el Byakugan. Solo alguien que domine la energía natural como yo puede verla-explicó Naruto.

-Entonces tendré que sacar mi plan a flote-contestó Neji en pose.

Naruto fue hacia Neji y él lanzó bombas de humo para cegar al Uzumaki. Cuando se dio cuenta, el Hyuga tenía preparado su técnica más poderosa.

-Estás en mi rango de ataque-habló Neji con el símbolo de Ying-Yang en el suelo.

Antes de que la primera palma impactara en Neji, Naruto usó una técnica para escapar.

-Elemento Velocidad: Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador-susurró el rubio.

El mundo alrededor de Naruto se puso en forma astral y se detuvo el tiempo. Se colocó detrás de Neji tranquilamente y usó la técnica mortal de su maestro Kakashi Hatake y no era el Chidori.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO DE LA ALDEA OCULTA ENTRE LAS HOJAS: MIL AÑOS DEL DOLOR!-.

Los dedos de Naruto se dirigieron directo al ano de Neji y salió volando con un enorme dolor. Tenten miraba con vergüenza y sonrojo la escena. Hinata estaba roja por la técnica poco ortodoxa, pero efectiva de su novio. Kakashi rió por la técnica de su padre bien aplicada.  
Neji se sobaba el trasero adolorido y miraba con furia a su contrincante.

-¡¿MALDITO, TE ESTÁS BURLANDO DE MÍ?!-.

-Un poco, siempre quise usar esa técnica en una pelea. Espero que no te vayas a volver gay por eso-dijo con burla el Uzumaki.

-¡DEJA DE BURLARTE, SOY EL GENIO DEL CLAN HYUGA Y MEREZCO SER TRATADO COMO TAL!-reclamó muy iracundo el castaño.

Neji avanzó con furia ciega sobre Naruto. Cuando el estaba a punto de darle una palmada letal en el corazón se dejó escuchar un nombre de un jutsu.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-.

Neji salió disparado repelido por una onda de gravedad y cayó al piso de forma dura. Cuando observó a Naruto, se sorprendió de que el tenía un ojo celeste con centro de flor blanca y con seis anillos con 6 tomoes.

-¡¿ESOS OJOS?!-.

-Ja, funcionó. Pudo hacerlo-sonrió triunfante Naruto.

-¡¿QUÉ HICISTE CON TUS OJOS?!-cuestionó sin saber que pensar el Hyuga.

-Son los ojos de Hinata y Sasuke juntos. Llámalo Rinne Tenseigan-dijo sorpresivamente el Uzumaki.

Neji quedó paralizado porque cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba que esta batalla la tenía pérdida y que debía rendirse. Lo malo es que su orgullo no lo dejaba hacer eso.

-Si quieres saber como lo obtuve, digamos que intercambie mi enorme chakra por sus ojos y los resultados son mejores de los que esperaba-empezó a relatar Naruto.

Flashback

Un día antes de la tercera etapa de los Exámenes Chunin, Naruto estaba solo en el bosque a medio día. Había enviado a dos sapos llamando a Sasuke y Hinata para platicar de algo serio.  
Los dos mencionados llegaron y saludaron a Naruto.

-Naruto, ¿por qué nos llamaste?-preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Es algo malo?-.

-Bueno, estaba pensando en lo que mi otro yo contó y se me ocurrió una loca idea-.

-¿Qué pensaste, cariño?-preguntó Hinata.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído acerca de transferencia de doujutsus?-les lanzó una pregunta el Uzumaki.

-No-dijeron ambos usuarios de doujutsus muy confundidos.

-Eso esperaba. Me acordé de que el otro Naruto nos habló acerca de Nagato, uno de los primeros alumnos del Sabio Pervertido y que tenía el Rinnegan-.

-Mi otro yo mencionó a Pain, de la batalla cuando ella defendió al otro Naruto y lo conoció-recordó Hinata.

-Así es. A lo que quiero llegar es que Nagato usaba 6 cadáveres para manipularlos y cada uno tenía un camino del Rinnegan-.

-Mi otro yo mencionó que podía hacer eso, aunque no era su estilo usar a otras personas para hacer el trabajo sucio-comentó Sasuke.

-A lo que quiero llegar es que los dos podrían traspasar sus ojos a algunas personas por los receptores de chakra que pueden hacer-les lanzó la propuesta Naruto.

-¿Pero es posible compartir el Tenseigan en una persona sin doujutsu?-preguntó Hinata.

-Según lo que mi otro yo me contó fue sobre Obito Uchiha que fue capaz de darle al Kakashi sensei del futuro un Mangekyo Sharingan de forma temporal por tener su chakra en su cuerpo y lo usó de recipiente hasta que se terminó el efecto-les contó Naruto esa anécdota.

Sasuke y Hinata quedaron impresionados por la platica de Nuevo, pero habían problemas.

-Hay un problema, nuestro chakra es más limitado. No tengo el suficiente para darle a tantas personas nuestras habilidades oculares-dijo Hinata con dura.

-Ni yo tengo tanto chakra para mantener el Rinnegan en otras personas-mencionó Sasuke.

-Pero yo sí, tengo el chakra de las 9 Bestias con Cola y todo el poder de Kurama a mi disposición. Yo sería el tronco y ustedes los frutos-les dijo el Uzumaki.

-Explícate, creo que sé a que quieres llegar-pidió Sasuke imaginándose el plan de Naruto.

-Bueno, primero yo hago unos piercings de mis estacas negras y les doy dos a ustedes para que se conecten a mi chakra. Después, ustedes hacen el suyo y me los ponen a mí y al otro para combinar a la perfección el poder de Kaguya Ôtsutsuki-mencionó el rubio.

-El chakra de Indra y Ashura combinado para forma el de Hagomoro, y luego juntarlo con mi chakra de Hamura. Estás loco, Naruto-opinó Hinata muy intrigada.

-Nosotros tres tenemos la oportunidad de acceder al poder de la Diosa Conejo. Las habilidades de las 9 Bestias con Cola, la Transformación del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, el Tenseigan, el Rinnegan y el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Seríamos imparables-analizó Sasuke con detenimiento.

-El poder de la inmortalidad al alcance de nuestra mano, eso es demasiado tentador-dijo con algo de miedo Hinata.

-No solo seriamos los tres, podemos pasar esto a nuestros amigos. Incluso podríamos descubrir la manera de acabar con la muerte de los seres buenos y evitar para siempre las guerras-dijo Naruto.

-¿Y si nos volvemos locos como Kaguya?-dijo con mucha duda Hinata.

-Kaguya se volvió así porque lo hizo todo sola y ese es el mismo destino que compartieron Indra, Obito y Madara del futuro-respondió Sasuke.

Naruto sacó una estaca negra y la partió en pequeños piercings y se los dio a Hinata y Sasuke. El rubio se los implantó en las orejas y algunas partes de su cuerpo. Estas se absorbieron para no ser visibles y evitar ser detectadas a simple vista.

-Pónganselas y van a acceder a mi chakra-les indicó Naruto.

Sasuke y Hinata se los pusieron y sintieron el enorme aumento en sus reservas de chakra. Compararon sus niveles de chakra con una piscina y el de Naruto sería un océano furioso como analogía.

-Jamás había sentido un poder como este-cayó muy abrumada Hinata acostumbrándose al cambio.

Sasuke también estaba paralizado, pero mantenía la compostura.

-Ahora siguen ustedes-les dijo el Uzumaki.

Hinata y Sasuke sacaron sus propios piercing de las estacas negras, se clavaron algunas en su cuerpos y fueron absorbidas. Luego ellos las intercambiaron y les dieron a Naruto. Cuando los tres se sincronizaron, sufrieron un dolor agudo de ojos que los tiró al suelo.

-¡AY, DUELE!-se quejó Naruto.

Hinata temblaba por el dolor y se desmayó, como lo hicieron Naruto y Sasuke.  
El primero en despertar fue Sasuke y se quejaba del ardor en sus ojos. Su visión estaba borrosa y aún estaba mareado.

-Maldito Naruto, eso me pasa por hacerte caso-maldijo Sasuke.

Hinata y Naruto se despertaron y vieron a Sasuke. Sus ojos estaban extraños.

-¡SASUKE, TUS OJOS!-exclamó Naruto en shock.

-¡FUNCIONÓ!-señaló Hinata.

-Espera, sus ojos están extraños también-les mencionó Sasuke.

En los tres chicos, los ojos era celestes con un centro de flor blanca y seis anillos con 6 tomoes.

-Mierda, la vista es tan nítida que me marea-dijo Naruto que no estaba acostumbrado a la visión de un doujutsu.

-Ni con el Rinnegan tengo tanta precisión de visión. Mereces mi respeto, Hinata-admitió Sasuke.

-Gracias, este poder es para volver loco a cualquiera. Ahora entiendo el porque Kaguya se volvió así-opinó Hinata.

-Bueno, nosotros no haremos lo mismo que ella. Traeremos la paz a este mundo juntos como los transmigrantes que somos-animó Naruto con el puño al aire.

Sasuke y Hinata sonrieron ante el ánimo de Naruto y lo iban a seguir para traer orden a este mundo lleno de odio.

Flashback fin

Neji quedó paralizado porque su Byakugan detectaba el chakra más poderoso y masivo en toda su vida.

-No que muy valiente, Neji. Pasaste toda tu vida degradando a personas como Lee, Hinata y yo porque no estaban a tu altura. Ahora que hay alguien mucho más fuerte que tú, quieres salir corriendo como un cobarde. Me das asco, tu padre estaría avergonzado de tu actitud-mencionó Naruto porque sabía que así reaccionaría Neji.

Como lo predijo Naruto, el Hyuga reaccionó y enfureció por mencionar a Hizashi.

-¡NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE MENCIONAR A MI PADRE DE ESA FORMA!-exclamó Neji iracundo.

-¿Por qué ese afán de sujetarte a esa creencia que solo te está haciendo daño? ¿Sigues resentido por lo ocurrido con la Aldea de la Nube?-cuestionó Naruto tocando el tema.

Neji se destapó la frente dejando ver el Sello Maldito del Pájaro Enjaulado.

-¡NO VOY A PERDONAR JAMÁS LO QUE LE HICIERON A MI PADRE! ¡ÉL NO DEBÍA MORIR, LORD HYUGA SE LO MERECÍA!-gritó con furia total el Hyuga.

-Eres un idiota, ¿jamás pensaste que hubo un secreto detrás de ello?-le dio a pensar Naruto.

-¡MI PADRE FUE OBLIGADO A SUSTITUIR A LORD HYUGA POR SER GEMELOS Y ENGAÑAR A LA ALDEA DE LA NUBE! ¡NO HAY NADA MÁS QUE VER! ¡TODA LA CULPA LA TUVO HINATA, SU DEBILIDAD LE COSTÓ SU VIDA!-.

Hanabi no sabía sobre el asunto y miró a su padre preocupado por Neji y su resentimiento a la Casa Principal y sobre todo a Hinata.  
Naruto no toleró lo último que dijo Neji y en menos de un segundo y usando el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador arremetió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen del primo de su novio dejándolo sin aire y sufriendo de muchísimo dolor en esa parte.

-¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LE SIGAS FALTANDO AL RESPETO A HINATA! ¡ELLA SOLO HA QUERIDO QUE VIVAS FELIZ Y HAS TRATADO DE MATARLA CADA VEZ QUE LA MIRAS! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A NEGARLO PORQUE TU INSTINTO DE MATAR TE DELATA, INFELIZ!-.

Nadie, excepto Sasuke y Hinata, fueron capaces de ver la enorme velocidad del golpe del Uzumaki. La Hyuga estaba muy preocupada porque Neji no cometiera una locura.

-Dices que ese sello te ha causado problemas y te has escudado en el destino y que tú estás sobre todos. ¡QUIERES UN TESTIMONIO DE UN SELLO QUE HAYA ARRUINADO TU VIDA DESDE EL MOMENTO DE UN NACIMIENTO, YO SOY UN EJEMPLO DE ELLO!-gritó Naruto molesto y mostrando su sello del abdomen.

Los Genin que ya sabían de Naruto entendieron a la perfección el punto de su amigo y el punto de defender la creencia y desdicha de Neji no tenía validez.

-¡¿SABES CUANTO ME HA HECHO MISERABLE ESTE SELLO?! ¡TÚ CONTABAS CON FAMILIA Y UN HOGAR PARA VIVIR! ¡TU PRIMA TE OFRECIÓ SU AMOR FAMILIAR PARA SOBRELLEVAR LA MUERTE DE TU PADRE Y TÚ LA QUISISTE ASESINAR EN CADA INSTANTE QUE LA VEÍAS! ¡NO SABES CUANTAS VECES QUERÍA ALGO DE ESE AFECTO CUANDO ERA UN NIÑO! ¡CASI TODA LA GENTE DE ESTE PUEBLO ME VE COMO EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS Y ME CONDENARON AL OSTRACISMO POR ALGO QUE NO COMETÍ! ¡CUANTAS VECES NO ME ECHARON DE LOS LUGARES A DONDE IBA Y LOS PADRES DE LOS NIÑOS LES PROHIBÍAN QUE JUGARAN CONMIGO Y ESO INCLUÍA A LA MISMA HINATA! ¡AHORA MISMO SI QUISIERA PODRÍA TOMAR VENGANZA DE TODO EL DAÑO QUE ME HAN HECHO, PERO SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE ELLOS Y NO PIENSO SEGUIR EN ESTE CICLO DE ODIO!-exclamó a los 4 vientos el niño.

La denuncia de Naruto llegó a los oídos del Señor Feudal del Fuego y los socios adinerados que oyeron la historia de tragedia del rubio. No les pareció justo el trato que el mismo contó y se expuso la hipocresía de la mayoría de los aldeanos en seguir la Voluntad de Fuego de Hashirama Senju.  
Neji no sabía que decir sobre ello. Naruto le reclamaba el hecho de que él mismo sufrió el mismo dolor, pero mucho peor y no estaba llorando por eso.

-¡TU PADRE NO SE SACRIFICÓ POR OBLIGACIÓN, EL MISMO SE OFRECIÓ POR SALVAR A SU HERMANO Y A LA ALDEA DE UNA NUEVA GUERRA!-reveló Naruto según lo contado por Hinata del futuro.

-¡MENTIRA, NO TENGO PORQUE CREERTE!-dijo Neji muy incrédulo por la verdad.

Neji se abalanzó sobre Naruto con las palmas impactando su cuerpo y el rubio cayó estrepitosamente.

-¡ELEMENTO RAYO: 8 TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS DE CHAKRA!-exclamó Neji sobre el rubio.

Naruto cayó paralizado porque su cuerpo estaba invadido de chakra de rayo.

-Por fin pude darte, estás acabado. Te confiaste mucho y ahora estás bajo mis pies-sonreía malévolamente el Hyuga.

Naruto se levantó pesadamente y tenía sus puntos de chakra sellados y disfuncionales por el chakra de rayo.

-¿Aún no te rindes? Esto ya no tiene solución, no me vas a ganar-empezó a subestimar el Hyuga.

-Hay un detalle con tu técnica. Mi cuerpo ya no recibe daño con una técnica elemental-le dijo sorpresivamente el Uzumaki.

Neji vio con su Byakugan activo como los puntos de chakra del Uzumaki estaban normales. El Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos lo hacían muy resistente a ataques elementales como lo que pasó con Obito y Madara en la guerra.

-Me tomaste desprevenido y creíste que estaba caído. ¡ESTOY ENOJADO PORQUE NO HAS APRENDIDO LA LECCIÓN!-exclamó furioso Naruto.

Naruto usó una pose que Lee y Gai reconocieron a la perfección. El Uzumaki desbloqueó de forma muy sorpresiva las primera Cinco Puertas de Chakra.

-¡YO NO LE ENSEÑÉ ESO!-exclamó Naruto del futuro oculto muy sorprendido.

-Creo que mi otro yo lo hizo, yo también conozco el secreto para abrir las puertas de chakra-le dijo Kurama del futuro.

-Creo que vio a Lee pelear y se interesó en esa técnica-dedujo Naruto.

-¡SEXTA PUERTA ABIERTA!-gritó Naruto.

Un aura verde cubrió a Naruto, pero su piel estaba normal. El Senjutsu de los Seis Caminos actuaba como un potente amortiguador y no lo cansaba tanto.

-La técnica de Lee y Gai sensei a los cuales has degradado desde siempre. Ellos son los verdaderos genios, ¡GENIOS DEL TRABAJO DURO!-reconoció Naruto a los dos exponentes del Puño Fuerte.

Eso fue un halago para los dos cejudos, en especial de Gai, quien encontraba un honor que un alumno de su rival lo reconociera de esa forma.  
Naruto se abalanzó contra Neji y recibió una fuerte patada que lo elevó al cielo.

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-.

Varios clones con la puertas de chakra abiertas aparecieron y saltaron contra Neji. Cada clon golpeaba salvajemente al Hyuga y el original dio el golpe final.

-¡ARTE SABIO: COMBO RÁFAGA UZUMAKI!-exclamó Naruto.

Neji cayó muy lastimado al suelo y con varias heridas en todo el cuerpo. El rubio en verdad se contuvo con la fuerza de los golpes porque si le hubiera dado a su máxima capacidad por la influencia del Modo Sabio, habría dejado incapacitado al primo de Hinata por mucho tiempo, a menos que usara su energía Yang para sanarlo.

-Gagh, n-no puedo moverme-dijo Neji en mal estado estado.

Naruto desactivó las puertas de chakra y su Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos mostrando un poco de cansancio.

-¿Cómo un perdedor como tú tiene tanto poder?-cuestionó el Hyuga incrédulo.

-Yo hace un año era el peor ninja de la Academia, incluso reprobé el Examen de Graduación dos veces por culpa del Jutsu de Clonación. No me quedé resignado a ser un fracasado como tú dices porque tengo a muchas personas que proteger en este mundo-le dijo el Uzumaki.

-¿Por qué tanto interés en mi opinión?-preguntó Neji queriendo saber lo que pensaba el rubio.

-Porque una de las personas más queridas por Hinata. A pesar de todo lo que le has hecho, ella jamás te ha guardado rencor. Se ha esforzado tanto en llegar a ser mucho más fuerte para cambiar a tu clan y darte una vida mejor. Si tú te vas a sentar a llorar y seguirte quejando al respecto hazlo, pero te prometo que Hinata y yo cambiaremos al clan Hyuga-le habló Naruto con una cara seria.

Naruto se iba del lugar y finalizó con una declaración:

-Eres un genio, piensa muy bien en esto. Si un fracasado como yo pudo ganar, que lejos podrás llegar si te lo propones con la ayuda de tus amigos. Abre tu mente y mira debajo de lo que hay debajo, como me ha dicho Kakashi sensei-.

-Naruto Uzumaki es el ganador de la batalla-declaró Genma.

Los aldeanos aclamaron la espectacular batalla dada y Naruto le gustó disfrutar los aplausos.  
Tsunade estaba demasiado nerviosa de repente, y Jiraiya a su lado, quien vigilaba a Orochimaru, preguntó:

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-.

-Gané la apuesta a favor de Naruto y las probabilidades eran 1000 a 1, y sabes lo que pasa cuando gano una apuesta jugosa-dijo con nervios la Senju.

Jiraiya ahora estaba pálido de terror porque una apuesta ganada de Tsunade ¡SIGNIFICABA PELIGRO! Mientras más alta era la recompensa, era peor el asunto.

-Algo terrible se aproxima, debemos ser demasiado precavidos-mencionó el Sanin ya con nervios.

Neji fue llevado a la enfermería y los siguientes en pasar a pelear fueron Shino vs Kankuro.

-¡YO RENUNCIÓ!-exclamó Kankuro estratégicamente.

-No se permite renunciar a partir de este año si no es por lesión o enfermedad-le dijo Hiruzen.

-¡NO VAS A ESCAPARTE DE MÍ, COBARDE AMANTE DE LAS MUÑECAS!-le expresó Shino muy molesto.

A Shino le contaron de que Kankuro huyó a su enfrentamiento en el otro universo y eso lo dejó muy molesto.

-¡NO SON MUÑECAS, RARO DE LOS INSECTOS!-le devolvió el marionetista.

Hinata y Kiba pensaron lo mismo en ese momento:

-"Ese pobre diablo ya no tiene esperanza"-.

-¡SI NO HAY MÁS PREÁMBULOS, QUE COMIENCE LA PELEA!-dijo Genma.

Shino tenía preparado su estilo de pelea y sus insectos revoloteaban en su cuerpo.

-No puedes ganarme, hijo del Kazekage-dijo fríamente el Aburame.

-No, yo voy a ganar-negó el titiritero.

-Te investigué y soy tu peor oponente por dos razones: Una, soy mejor que tú, y dos, sé como ganarte-le advirtió el Aburame.

-¡JA, CON ESE NINJA DEL SONIDO TUVISTE MUCHA SUERTE, PERO CONMIGO NO TE FUNCIONARÁ!-mencionó muy confiado el ninja.

Kankuro sacó sus marioneta Cuervo para usarlo contra Shino.

-Te gusta, te voy a hacer pedazos-.

-Sueña-sonrió el Aburame sacando su sello maldito activado.

Una capa de energía natural salía potente de Shino asombrando a todos, en especial a Orochimaru que nunca mordió a ese niño.

-¡¿POR QUÉ TAN PRONTO?!-preguntó Chouji por la prisa de Shino en sacar el Sello Bendito.

-Shino tiene la manía de ir al 100% de su poder, pero con un as bajo la manga-explicó Kiba.

-No ha liberado su Transformación del Sabio, ese es su as-comentó Hinata seria.

Shibi Aburame no podía creer que su hijo tuviera ese poder. Estaba curioso sobre el resultado de la pelea con las nuevas habilidades de su hijo.  
Kankuro lanzó a la batalla a sus dos marionetas a la carga. Shino empezó a esquivar los ataques con sutileza. Había mejorado su taijutsu bastante con ayuda de los sapos porque carecía de un buen estilo.  
De repente, Shino fue empalado por Cuervo y cayó al suelo.

-Eres un hablador, no eres tan fuerte como aparentas ser-le dijo muy confiado Kankuro.

De repente, Shino se deshizo entre un montón de escarabajos dejando consternado a Kankuro. En ese momento, el Aburame lo sorprendió por la espalda y lo sujetó por la espalda.

-¡ELEMENTO RAYO: DESCARGA ELÉCTRICA!-.

Kankuro fue electrocutado bastante fuerte y quedó noqueado al instante. No lo mató porque sería importante para más tarde en el futuro.

-El heredero del clan Aburame terminó muy rápido con la batalla. Sabía como neutralizar a un marionetista y me impresiona su poder-analizó Hiruzen.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo-dijo el falso Kazekage.

Orochimaru estaba consternado por el uso de un extraño Sello Maldito fuera de su jurisdicción porque no tenía el control sobre el niño.

-¿Lo hará Chunin?-.

-Sí, usó una muy buena estrategia y midió su chakra. Noqueó a su oponente de forma sutil y supo controlar sus emociones en todo momento-analizó el Hokage.

Shino volvió al estrado y Hinata y Kiba salieron a felicitarlo.

-Que bueno que ganaste, Shino-le dijo Hinata.

-No te confíes porque me volveré Chunin contigo-mencionó Kiba.

-Buena suerte a los dos-les deseó Shino.

El siguiente enfrentamiento fue de Temari contra Shikamaru. El Nara pensaba escaparse del lugar, pero su equipo lo detuvieron.

-¿A donde vas, Shikamaru?-preguntó sospechosa Ino.

-Oh, mi lente de contacto-se excusó agachándose algo intimidado el Nara.

-Si te vas de acá, le diré a tu madre lo mucho que has haraganeado en tus ejercicios-le amenazó Asuma.

Shikamaru estaba sudando frío y Shikadai llegó por detrás.

-Padre, debe enfrentar a mi madre. La amo mucho, pero ella no es como la recuerdo. Es mucho más mala y cruel de lo normal. Mire como dejó a la señora Tenten en las preliminares. Demuéstrale a mi mamá que los perezosos mandan en Konoha-le pidió el niño.

Shikamaru suspiró porque su hijo le había pedido ese enorme favor y tendría que hacer que Temari, su futura esposa, se le bajaran un poco los zumos. Empezó a formular muchas estrategias en su mente para aplastar y hacerse respetar por su futura novia y abrió los ojos.

-Ahora vuelvo, Shikadai-le contestó el Nara.

En ese instante, un montón de clones de Naruto cargaron a Shikamaru sorpresivamente y lo lanzaron al campo de batalla.

-¡AY!, ¡¿POR QUÉ ME LANZASTE DESDE LO ALTO?!-reclamó Shikamaru.

-¡PORQUE TE IBAS A RETIRAR!-.

-¡IBA A DIRIGIRME AL CAMPO DE BATALLA, IDIOTA!-le aclaró molesto el Nara.

-Ups-.

Shikamaru se levantó y observó a su futura esposa que tenía mirada arrogante y con ganas de hacerlo sufrir.

-¡GÁNALE A LA LOCA DEL ABANICO!-apoyó en voz alta Naruto.

-¡¿COMO ME LLAMASTE, IMPERTINENTE?!-dijo furiosa Temari.

-¡COMO LO OÍSTE!-.

Shikadai refunfuñó y le dijo algo al oído a Naruto sobre la relación de Temari y Shikamaru.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó sorprendido el rubio.

-Ella es mi mamá-.

El Uzumaki volteo a ver a los ninjas del futuro para confirmar lo de Shikadai y ellos asintieron. Naruto solo pensaba en una sola cosa: Shikamaru tendrá un matrimonio estresante.  
El Nara por su parte miraba con detalle a Temari. No negaba que era muy hermosa, a pesar de su carácter fuerte.

-"Yo que pensaba tener una esposa ni tan fea ni tan bonita y resulta que ella es muy linda y la hija del Cuarto Kazekage. Que lata, pero debo asegurar a mi mujer-pensó aburridamente el Nara.

-Si están listos, que comience la pelea-mencionó Genma.

Shikamaru decidió usar el método más extremo para hacerse respetar o terminaría siendo un mandilón para toda su vida.

-Elemento Ying: Mundo de Tinieblas-susurró el Nara.

Todo el lugar se convirtió en una terrible oscuridad neblinosa y daba un aspecto lúgubre. Temari no podía ver nada y se puso en guardia para tratar de esquivar el movimiento que podría ejecutar el vago.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: HOZ DE LA COMADREJA!-exclamó Temari para tratar de despejar esa oscuridad.

La Kunoichi lanzó el jutsu con el abanico, pero no sirvió de nada.

-No es vapor oscuro, es obscuridad absoluta. Estás en mis dominios-se escuchó el eco de la voz de Shikamaru.

El dominio de sombras de Shikamaru alcanzó nuevos horizontes y ahora tenía la capacidad de controlar el Elemento Oscuro por el fortalecimiento de su chakra Ying.  
Una sombra emergió del suelo dando un golpe certero en el rostro de la chica y ella no sabía de donde vino. Varias sobras salían de distintos lugares y la kunoichi los esquivaba por muy poco.  
Temari golpeaba las sombras y estas desviaban por tener forma física.

-¡MALDITO, ENFRÉNTAME COMO UN HOMBRE!-le dijo molesta Temari.

-Si insistes-.

La oscuridad se empezó a acumular en Shikamaru en forma de una niebla espera que se iba absorbiendo en su cuerpo, mientras que de su cuerpo salía energía natural en abundancia y su cuerpo se transformaba.

-¿Se va a transformar?-preguntó curiosa Ino.

-Temari es físicamente más fuerte que Shikamaru, por lo que necesita activarlo si quiere estarlo a su nivel. Lo mejor de todo es que el tiene el cerebro para seguir una buena estrategia en la batalla-explicó Asuma a los demás.

El aspecto de Shikamaru se tornaba a un estado donde sus parpados se marcaban negros y su iris era amarilla. El Modo Sabio de Shikamaru tenía una leve diferencia en ese sentido por la asociación al Elemento oscuro dándole una mirada más intimidante. De la espalda tenía una especie de alas negras metálicas muy prácticas y su piel se tornaba ligeramente morena.  
Temari no era una cobarde, pero ahora estaba arrepentida de haber insistido en molestar al Nara.

-¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASÓ?!-exclamó Temari.

-Saluda a Shikamaru 2.0. Yo solo quería atraparte con mi sombras, pero ahora cambié de opinión-le dijo el perezoso con una mirada y sonrisa psicótica.

Shikaku y Yoshino estaban con la boca abajo por lo demostrado por su hijo. Nunca pensaron en que el pequeño Nara pudiera llevar la manipulación de las sombras a ese nivel.

-No que muy valiente, tus feas piernas están temblando-le señaló el Nara a la rubia.

Temari bajó la mirada y efectivamente sus piernas estaban temblando.

-¡NO VOY A PERDER CONTRA TÍ, AÚN SI ME DAS MIEDO!-le gritó en guardia la kunoichi de la arena.

Hinata analizaba con el Rinne Tenseigan el chakra de Shikamaru y llegó a una conclusión.

-Materia oscura, eso lo explica todo-descubrió Hinata.

-¿Materia oscura?-preguntó Naruto sin saber del tema.

-En el universo existen muchas clases de moléculas. La materia como la conocemos, la antimateria que es su opuesto y la misteriosa materia oscura que es el 95% del universo-explicó Hinata.

-¿Cómo logró controlarlo Shikamaru?-preguntó Naruto.

-Hay materia oscura por todas partes. Su manipulación de sombras es una muy débil manifestación de esa habilidad poderosa. La energía natural lo llevó al siguiente nivel. Ahora es el amo de la materia oscura-informó Hinata.

Shikamaru alzó la mano y lanzó un poderoso rayo de materia oscura hacia Temari. La chica usó su abanico para cubrirse y salió despedida muy lejos del lugar.  
Cuando Temari vio su abanico, se dio cuenta de que sufrió un gran daño.

-Nunca lo había probado, esto es más interesante-.

El Nara fue a la carga y golpeaba muy rápido a Temari, quien se protegía con su abanico, además de intercambiar algunos golpes. Debido al Modo Sabio, no sentía casi nada de dolor y su pereza desaparecía temporalmente.  
Temari en instante logró abrir las tres lunas de su abanico y gritó:

-¡TOMA MI MÁXIMO PODER!-.

Un enorme tornado sacudió el lugar y muchos cubrían su vista por el vendaval. Cuando el lugar se despejo, se miraba a Shikamaru anclado al suelo por medio de sus sombras y cubierto por una cúpula de material oscura sólida.

-¡¿NO PUEDE SER?!-dijo muy exhausta la chica.

En ese instante, salieron muchas sombras solidas que la atraparon con la guardia baja. Temari intentaba moverse pero no podía. Estaba paralizada por múltiples sombras que la tenían agarrada por sus extremidades.

-¿Te gusta? Posesión de sombras exitosa-declaró Shikamaru saliendo de su escudo de sombras.

Shikamaru caminaba hacia ella extrañando a Shikaku porque Temari no imitaba a su hijo. La chicas intentó usar su abanico, pero el Nara se lo arrebató con un rayo de chakra oscuro dejándola desarmada.

-Antes tenía la debilidad de que las sombras conectaban nuestros cuerpos, pero ahora éstas son independientes de mi voluntad- le dio a conocer el Nara.

Eso dejó muy impresionado a Shikaku porque esa era una terrible debilidad en sus técnicas secretas.

-No me rendiré, maldito vago-dijo Temari con voz temblorosa porque estaba a merced de Shikamaru y su abanico estaba muy lejos de ella.

Shikamaru se acercó a Temari y tomó su rostro. Ella cerró sus ojos porque pensó que sería degollada por un Kunai. En vez de eso, el Nara le zampó un beso caliente a la indomable mujer.  
Todos quedaron con cara de WTF por la inesperada escena, sobre todo Yoshino y Shikaku. Temari no sabía porque, pero le excitaba el peligro de ser besada mientras era sometida a muerte por su captor.

-"Sé que en poco tiempo van a invadir la aldea, así que te sugiero que te cuides mucho y no te mueras"-le susurró al oído a la rubia.

Shikamaru golpeó en la nuca a Temari y cayó noqueada, pero fue sujeta por su futuro esposo. Shikadai tomaba video para llevarlo a sus padres del futuro como evidencia de su viaje.  
Shikamaru dejó su transformación y volvió a ser el mismo vago que todos conocían.

-Que fastidio, obligarme a hacer esto por mi futura familia-declaró aburrido el Nara saliendo del campo.

-Shikamaru Nara es el ganador de la pelea-declaró Genma.

Todos aplaudieron ante la sorpresa que dio el genio en su pelea.

Omake SALVANDO A GEKKO HAYATE  
Hiruzen Sarutobi ordenó al ninja que fue el referi en las preliminares, Gekko Hayate, que espiara a Baki y Kabuto por las sospechas que tenían.  
El ninja enfermo de tos crónica intentó espiar al ninja traidor y al de la arena en su reunión.

-Oye, te ves muy lastimado-le mencionó Baki a Kabuto.

-El chico con el que pelee me dio una descarga eléctrica muy potente. Me tomará un poco más de tiempo recuperarme por completo-le contestó Kabuto.

Por desgracia, Gekko fue descubierto y tuvo contra ambos ninjas. Lo malo fue que tuvo una crisis de tos, lo que le permitió a Baki herirlo letalmente.

-Eres un buen ninja. Lástima que tenga que matarte-sentenció Baki.

Baki iba a enterrar la espada de Gekko sobre él y solo un milagro podía salvarlo. Lo que no sabían era que sería el menos inesperado de todos.  
Un sapo apareció y se tragó con la lengua a Gekko y desapareció de la nada en un puf de humo.

-¿Un sapo? Eso significa que Jiraiya el Sanin se encuentra por la aldea. No será sencillo, incluso para Orochimaru, acabar con él-mencionó Kabuto.

En el hospital de Konoha, el mismo sapo expulsó a Gekko agonizando y Naruto del futuro lo esperaba allí. Le aplicó Elemento Yang de los 6 Caminos en su cuerpo para sanarlo de sus heridas mortales y levantó de golpe en shock.

-¡TRANQUILO, YA ESTÁ A SALVO!-le dijo Naruto calmando al Jounin Especial.

Él miró a Naruto y se le figuró muy similar al Cuarto Hokage en su físico.

-Estaba casi a punto de morir. Esos dos estaban hablando sobre algo para entrar a la aldea y comenzar una invasión-informó el ninja.

-El Tercer Hokage sabrá de esto. Ahora mismo mandé un clon de sombra para llamarlo-.

Gekko se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante acerca de su salud.

-No tengo tos. ¡ESTOY CURADO!-celebró el ninja enfermizo.

Un efecto inesperado del poder Yang de los Seis Caminos de Naruto era curar muchas enfermedades al menos de que requieran un tratamiento muy riguroso como la enfermedad de Itachi. En el último caso, solo hacía mucho más leve la intensidad del padecimiento.

-"Creo que le hice un favor sin saberlo"-pensó Naruto algo sorprendido.

En ese instante, el Tercer Hokage llegó con una ANBU especial y esa mujer empezó a revisar seriamente a Gekko.

-¡CARIÑO!, ¡¿ESTÁS HERIDO?! ¡¿TE DUELE ALGO?! ¡¿TÚ TOS YA SE CALMÓ?!-exclamó la pobre mujer muy preocupada.

-Ya Yugao, me encuentro mejor que nunca-le contestó su novio sonriendo.

-No has tosido en los últimos minutos-mencionó Hiruzen.

-No sé como, pero mi tos se fue. Estoy curado-informó el ninja.

-Yo fui el culpable de ello. Cuando sané las heridas mortales que tuvo, accidentalmente curé su enfermedad-explicó Naruto del futuro.

En ese momento, Gekko informó todo lo que pudo oír sobre el mecanismo de la invasión a la aldea.

-Esto es grave. Orochimaru va a ser más duro en su dinámica. Vamos a tener que repelerlo como sea-suspiró Hiruzen.

-Lo sé, pero vamos a estar preparados-le contestó Naruto.

Después de ello, se fueron y dejaron solos a Gekko y Yugao.

-Casi mueres, si no fuera por ese sujeto te habría perdido-le habló Yugao con un nudo en la garganta.

-No debi ir solo. No estaba controlado de mi crisis respiratoria y casi me cuesta la vida-suspiró el Jounin.

-Me debes una comida muy especial por darme un susto de muerte-finalizó Yugao sonriendo porque no ocurrió una dolorosa tragedia.

En la linea original del tiempo, una ya más madura Yugao Uzuki iba a la tumba de su novio fallecido Hayate para dejarle flores. No tuvo otro hombre en su vida y se prometió que cuando muriera lo alcanzaría en el Mundo Puro para estar juntos por toda la eternidad.

-La Luna está muy bella, ¿verdad, Hayate?-habló sola la mujer devota al amor de su vida.

De repente, sintió una mano tocando su espalda y ella se volteó y nadie estaba en el lugar.

-¿Hayate, viniste a verme?-se preguntó sola la mujer dándole más esperanza de esperar por su novio lo que le quedara de vida.


	27. Chapter 27

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 27 LA TERCERA RONDA DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNIN PARTE 2

Pegasister G: Voy a someterlo a votación al final del capítulo.

x29: 50 Sombras de Grey me dejó traumado.

Viana D'Ascolli: No habrá Jiratsu. Si viste el comentario de Jiraiya sobre la mujer que amó cuando era demasiado tarde, será un indicio del debut de mi personaje Occ en la historia en la invasión.

SAMUROCK: Ja, gracias.

OTAKUFire: Kakashi fue amenazado con quemar su colección de Icha Icha si llegaba tarde.

Zafir09: Que bueno que te gustó.

EL LECTOR: Pues no pienso cambiar el carácter de los personajes del presente. Solo algunos de los defectos de los chicos fueron corregidos como la falta de confianza de Hinata que fue suprimido por el aliento de la familia del futuro, y parte de la falta de suspicacia de Naruto por una educación que Hinata del futuro le dio. Como Naruto del presente señaló a Hinata y Sasuke, el poder absoluto en una sola persona no lleva a nada bueno y Kaguya es el mejor ejemplo de ello. Por eso ha decidido compartir el poder con más personas para evitar caer loco por el poder.

(Nota de autor: Aprovecho este espacio para promocionar mi nueva y corta historia llamada Lo Último: Menma La Película. Prácticamente es una versión RTN de la misma película del 2014 y espero que pasen a leerla).

Después de la increíble batalla de Naruto donde salió vencedor ante el Prodigio Hyuga, le tocaba a los siguientes contrincantes pelear.  
Tenten se encontraba viendo a la chica Akamichi con mucho interés.

-Disculpa que te pregunte, pero ¿tienes algún familiar del País del Rayo?-preguntó con interés la chica de bollos.

Todos los ninjas que sabían del origen de Chouchou quedaron nerviosos por la deducción de Tenten.

-Mi madre viene de allá, pero hace años que se murió-mintió Chouchou.

En el futuro, Karui estornudó mientras cocinaba para su esposo Chouji.

-¿Estás resfriada?-preguntó el Akamichi.

-No, pero tengo la sensación de que Chouchou me está negando por algún asunto de vida o muerte-dijo Karui con un presentimiento muy fuerte.

En el presente, la Karui de esa época también estornudó sin motivo aparente mientras entrenaba.

-¿Por qué siento que alguien muy familiar me mencionó de forma indirecta?-dijo Karui con un buen presentimiento.

Dos mariposas estaban sobre su hombro extrañamente y la chica sonrió porque tenía el presentimiento de que era un presagio del futuro que le esperaba.  
Volviendo a la pelea en la Aldea de la Hoja, las dos Kunoichis se preparaban para pelear.  
Tenten sacó una enorme hacha de un pergamino y de repente se encontraba imbuido en chakra de rayo.

-¡¿CHAKRA DE RAYO?!-dijo Chouchou sorprendida.

-Quería aumentar mi potencia de ataque y descubrí que mi Elemento Primario es el Rayo-le explicó Tenten.

-¿Cómo aprendió a manipular el chakra de rayo?-preguntó Naruto curioso.

-Yo no estoy especializado en esa área, pero mi eterno rival Kakashi sí, y le pedí que entrenara a Tenten y Neji en chakra elemental-explicó Gai.

-Pero a cambio no debía desafiarme por dos meses-terminó de explicar Kakashi.

-¡ESO FUE UN ENORME SACRIFICIO!-dijo Gai muy triste y con lágrimas anime.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Tenten le dio un hachazo a Chouchou, pero sus brazos eran grandes pudiendo parar el arma y estaban recubiertos de chakra de rayo.

-Entonces estamos en el mismo nivel-le dijo sonriente la Akamichi.

El rayo de Tenten no le afectaba a Chouchou si el chakra de rayo seguía cubriendo su cuerpo. De repente, el cuerpo de la Akamichi se cubrió de un Manto de Chakra de Rayo.

-¡¿SANTO CIELO, QUÉ ES ESTO?!-dijo Tenten muy sorprendida.

-¡LARIAT!-atacó Chouchou lanzando lejos de allí de un certero puñetazo.

Tenten quedó desorientada y miraba a Chouchou cubierta de ese manto extraño.

-¡ESE ES EL MANTO DE RAYO DEL TERCER Y CUARTO RAIKAGE!-mencionó muy sorprendido Hiruzen.

Minato oculto en las sombras tuvo un recuerdo donde enfrentó al hijo del Tercer Hokage denominado en clave A.

-Guau, no sabía que se podía hacer un manto de chakra con rayo. ¿Se podrá con cualquier otro elemento?-se preguntó Naruto del presente.

-Con esa técnica mejoraría el Chidori y el Raikiri de forma alarmante-mencionó Sasuke.

Tenten pensaba a mil por hora. Esa técnica debía gastar mucho chakra, pero la chica no parecía cansada.  
Chouchou fue a toda velocidad y Tenten apenas se pudo defender con su hacha de un puñetazo de la Akamichi.

-"Tengo que ir más ligera"-pensó la chica de bollos.

Tenten hizo desaparecer su hacha y lo sustituyó por un Bo. Apenas y podía darle porque el Manto de Rayo le daba una increíble velocidad y fuerza a la mujer.

-¡KYAA, NO TENÍA CONTEMPLADO ESTO!-maldijo Tenten.

Tenten se paró y se quitó unas pesas en las piernas. Cuando las echó lejos se vio que eran muy pesadas, aunque no al nivel de Lee.

-"Uf, espero que el entrenamiento de Gai sensei sirva"-pensó muy decidida la chica de bollos.

La velocidad de Tenten se aumentó al grado de alcanzar a Chouchou. La batalla se volvió mas igualada al conectar los golpes mejor y a larga distancia contra la Akamichi.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: AUMENTO DE TAMAÑO!-.

La Akamichi creció bastante al punto de que llegaba al techo del estadio y su chakra de rayo la seguía cubriendo.

-¡OH RAYOS!-susurró Tenten mirando hacia arriba.

La mujer gigante dio un puñetazo al suelo y trataba de golpear a Tenten, quien era más ágil y rápida, logrando esquivarla.

-¡YA TENÍA CONTEMPLADO ESTO, HORA DEL PLAN AMARRANDO AL PUERCO!-dijo Tenten.

La amante de las armas invocó una cuerda de látex enorme y rodeaba las piernas de Chouchou con mucha rapidez.

-¡AHORA!-.

Tenten jaló la cuerda y atrapó a Chouchou, y ella cayó a suelo inmóvil haciendo temblar el lugar unos segundos.

-¡NO PUEDO MOVERME!-maldijo la morena atrapada.

-Ríndete, no podrás salir. Es especial para capturar jabalís de los más grandes y no salen de esta trampa-dijo orgullosa la castaña de bollos.

-¡¿ESTÁS INSINUANDO QUE SOY UNA PUERCA?!-dijo Chouchou algo molesta por ser comparada con un jabalí salvaje.

-N-no quise decir eso-respondió algo nerviosa Tenten.

-¡SOY UNA GORDIBUENA DECENTE LLENITA DE AMOR, NO SOY UNA PUERCA!-gritó de furia la chica.

Chouchou se encogió de nuevo y ahora mediante unos 7 centímetros.

-¡ME OLVIDÉ DE ELLO!-murmuró impactada Tenten.

La amante de las armas no veía por ningún lado a Chouchou y la morena le dio una patada fuerte en el dedo más pequeño del pie.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-gritó de dolor la castaña.

Todos se quedaron con cara de empatía a Tenten porque era un dolor que no le deseaban a su peor enemigo.

-¡ESO FUE MUY BAJO!-maldijo Tenten con mucho dolor.

-Me vale, y ahora vas a conocer lo que el verdadero dolor-dijo preparada Chouchou.

En la Aldea de la Lluvia, Nagato y sus Seis Caminos del Dolor estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo Nagato?-preguntó Konan preocupada.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que alguien me arremedó-dijo el pelirrojo.

De vuelta a la Aldea de la Hoja, la morena se hizo una mini bala humana y rodó hacia Tenten y la golpeaba repetidas veces.

-Guau, nunca se me había ocurrido eso. Con ese tamaño en difícil contrarrestar el ataque-admitió Chouji.

-Y al estar compactada los golpes son muy dolorosos-analizó Shikadai.

Tenten debía terminar con este asunto de una vez por todas.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: RED DE MARIPOSAS!-.

Tenten uso la misma estrategia que Sarada contra Chouji en las preliminares y la morena lo anticipó.

-¡FALLASTE!-dijo Chouchou esquivando la red de mariposas.

-¡NO LO CREO! ¡JUTSU SECRETO: INSECTICIDA!-dijo Tenten con una lata de insecticidas de polilla.

La castaña de bollos lanzó el gas y Chouchou se estaba ahogando.

-¡COF, COF!-tosía la Akamichi.

Tenten sacó de sus armas un matamoscas de metal y le puso Elemento Rayo en el arma.

-¡ELEMENTO RAYO: IMPACTO DE MATAMOSCAS!-exclamó Tenten.

Chouchou fue impactada con el matamoscas eléctrico y quedó aplastada y electrocutada. La morena volvió a su tamaño normal y estaba noqueada y con los ojos en espiral.

-Por nockout, Tenten de la Hoja es declarada ganadora de la contienda-declaró Genma.

Tenten cayó arrodillada sin creer que había ganado por un método muy bizarro, pero sumamente efectivo.

-¡GANÉ, YO GANÉ!-dijo con lágrimas la chica por llegar a estas alturas.

-¡ESAS SON LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD QUE ARDEN INTENSAMENTE EN TÍ!-exclamó Gai sumamente orgulloso.

En ese instante, Neji salió a ver como seguían las batallas. Recientemente, había descubierto que lo dicho por Naruto era 100% verdad. Su padre no fue obligado a nada ya que el se sacrificó porque su hermano estaba en peligro y para decidir por primera vez su destino. Vio a su equipo y al extraño chico similar a su compañero Lee.  
Tenten caminó a las gradas y su equipo la estaba esperando felices por ella.

-¡ASÍ SE HACE, MADRE!-exclamó accidentalmente Metal Lee.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-exclamó Rock Lee y Neji.

Tenten lo oyó todo y abrió los ojos en tremendo shock observando muy consternada al chico que dijo eso.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!-dijo Tenten muy sorprendida.

-Y-yo...-tartamudeaba el cejudo del futuro.

-¡¿TENTEN ES TU MADRE?!, ¡¿Y QUIÉN ES EL PADRE PARA QUE SE HAGA RESPONSABLE!-le dijo Lee dispuesto a buscar al padre del chico sin darse cuenta de muy obvio parecido con Metal Lee.

-¡ERES TÚ, ZOQUETE!-señaló Neji furioso por la estupidez de su compañero.

Tenten caminaba pálida y estaba viendo de frente a su futuro hijo.

-¿T-tú eres mi niño?-dijo en shock la castaña.

-Y su padre es Rock Lee-señaló Gai que ya sabía todo.

Tenten se desmayó por la tremenda noticia y Rock Lee la auxiliaba dándole aire. Se veía el alma de la amante de las armas salir por su boca.

-¡NO TE MUERAS, EL PEQUEÑO LEE DEBE NACER Y CONTINUAR CON EL LEGADO DE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!-lloraba en versión anime Lee.

-Oh mierda-solo pudo decir Neji.

-Yo que creía que se quedaría con Neji y salió con que Lee ganó. Eso no me la esperaba-opinó Gai.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE TENTEN HAYA TENIDO SEXO CON LEE, DEBIÓ ESTAR BORRACHA O ALGO POR EL ESTILO!-exclamó Neji aún sin procesar la noticia.

En el futuro, Tenten estornudó y tenía el presentimiento de que en algún otro universo, a Neji no le cayó bien la noticia de que tuvo un hijo con Lee.

-Oye Tenten, ¿vamos a ir a la clínica de fertilidad?-preguntó Lee.

-Sí, no puedo creer que hayas obligado a Neji hace tantos años a participar en donaciones de esperma-dijo con una sonrisa la mujer.

-Estábamos juntando dinero para celebrar tu cumpleaños como equipo y Neji no tuvo opción. Lo increíble es que el ADN Hyuga es caro, pero con la influencia de Naruto y Hinata pudimos acceder a ese material genético-le mencionó Lee.

-Quiero que la sangre de Neji no se pierda y tenga un hijo conmigo aunque sea de esta forma-explicó Tenten.

-¿Querías mucho a Neji?-.

-Lo quise como yo te amo. Yo aprendí como amarte por ser como eres. Incluso accediste a esto por mí-sonrió Tenten.

-Quiero que el pequeño Lee tenga un hermanito de quien cuidar y mantener el legado de Neji con nosotros-finalizó Lee.

-Gracias por todo mi amor-le agradeció con un beso en los labios a su esposo.

De vuelta al pasado, el Tercer Hokage lo oyó todo y solo pudo ver que la estrategia de Tenten fue muy poco ortodoxa.

-Eso fue una buena estrategia. Nada mejor que un matamoscas para exterminar cualquier insecto-dijo Hiruzen divertido.

Orochimaru solo pensaba que los ninjas de este año eran extremadamente peligrosos para sus planes y ahora tendría que fijar sus prioridades con esa nueva generación de ninjas que pondrían en peligro sus planes.  
En otro lado, los otros dos Sanin discutían un asunto muy terrorífico.

-¡¿GANASTE OTRA VEZ?!-exclamó Jiraiya con temor de la respuesta de la rubia.

-Sí, ya me estoy muriendo de miedo por lo que se nos avecina-respondió con terror la Senju.

Tsunade le había atinado de nuevo al ganador de la siguiente ronda y no sabía que le deparaba el futuro.  
Ahora en el campo de batalla, Hinata y Lee estaban frente a frente. La Hyuga solo se puso en guardia y sonrió ante el cejudo.

-Es un honor enfrentarme a usted, Lady Hinata-le dijo Lee amablemente.

-Es un placer enfrentarme al máximo rival de mi tonto primo Neji. Me gusta tu filosofía sobre el trabajo duro-declaró Hinata.

-¡HE ESPERADO A ALGUIEN QUE RECONOZCA LA BELLEZA DE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD!-exclamó Lee con unas extrañas llamas verdes imaginarias en su cuerpo.

-¿Y que hay de tus dos compañeros?-preguntó Hinata extrañada.

-¡TENTEN Y NEJI SON UN PAR DE PESADOS!-confesó Lee.

-¡NO SOY UNA PESADA!-reclamó Tenten en el público.

-¡ERES DESESPERANTE!-secundó Neji.

-¡ELLOS SIEMPRE SE QUEJAN DE QUE SOY UN GRITÓN QUE SOLO BUSCA PROBLEMAS, NADIE ME ENTIENDE!-reveló el cejudo con lágrimas anime.

-A mí me pareces divertido, en eso me recuerdas a Naruto-dijo muy divertida Hinata.

-Voy a demostrarte lo lejos que he llegado por mi propio esfuerzo-le dijo el ninja de la juventud.

-Si lo deseas. Te tengo una gran oferta y me gustaría que la aceptaras porque me agradas-le dijo la Hyuga.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Lee.

-Conozco un método para que tú y Gai sensei logren usar las 8 Puertas de Chakra sin el peligro de morir. ¿Tomarías esa oferta?-.

-¡¿ESO ES POSIBLE?!-preguntó Lee consternado.

-Sí, es cuestión de perfeccionar el método pero si funcionará seguramente-.

Naruto del futuro relató que en su linea de tiempo un sujeto malvado llamado Shinnô era capaz de acceder a las 8 Puertas sin morir por una técnica suya relacionada con chakra oscuro y ninjutsu médico. Sasuke del futuro se encargó de investigar ese jutsu en su época y la halló en los restos de la Aldea Oculta del Cielo.

-¡SI ES SEGURO, ACEPTO!-dijo sin dudar el chico por la amabilidad de Hinata.

-Bien, demuéstrame el poder de la Segunda Bestia Verde de la Aldea de la Hoja-le incitó Hinata.

-¡DE ACUERDO, LADY HINATA!-exclamó Lee súper animado.

Sorpresivamente, Lee sacó las 6 Puertas de Chakra de un golpe y todos quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-¡CON AYUDA DE GAI SENSEI, LOGRÉ LLEGAR A LAS 6 PUERTAS DE CHAKRA!-le comentó Lee.

-Guau, es impresionante. Ahora es mi turno-.

El Modo de Chakra Tenseigan salió a flote cubriendo el cuerpo de Hinata y sus ojos cambiaron al Rinne Tenseigan.

-Estamos igualados ahora. Dame con todo lo que tengas-alentó Hinata.

Ambos shinobis chocaron y Puño Suave contra Puño Fuerte chocaron. Hinata procuró que su fuerza estuviera a la par de Lee para que fuera divertido y ambos ascendieran a Chunin.

-¡PATADA DE LA HOJA!-.

Hinata era tan flexible que esquivó en un ángulo muy difícil la patada y la Hyuga contraatacó.

-¡PATADA SUAVE DE LA HOJA!-.

Hinata casi logra conectar la patada, pero Lee la esquivó y una onda residual de chakra impactó al suelo y se quebró, dejando a Lee muy sorprendido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Lee.

-Digamos que en secreto he visto tu estilo con Naruto y tu estilo es el opuesto al mío y quise probar una teoría. Combinar el Puño Fuerte y el Suave y un estilo mas fuerte nace: El Puño Definitivo-le informó Hinata.

-¡¿ESO SE PUEDE?!-cuestionó incrédulo Lee.

-El suelo lo experimentó. Puedo romper huesos y tapar los puntos de chakra al mismo tiempo-le dijo la chica.

Hiashi que oyó todo quedó muy interesado en ese estilo. Su hija logró la manera de aumentar el poder del clan Hyuga y ver un nuevo estilo naciente.  
Gai quedó atónito por el logro de Hinata y analizaba chakra con detalle ese estilo híbrido de Taijutsu. Aún no era perfecto, pero él podría afinar ese estilo si la prima de Neji le diera una oportunidad.

-¡BUENO, SACARÉ A LA LUZ MI CARTA DE TRIUNFO!-le declaró Lee.

-¿Eh? Quiero verlo-.

-¡RASENGAN!-.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo sorprendida Hinata.

Lee no podía hacer Ninjutsus, pero sorprendentemente el ninja giró con su propio cuerpo y chocó contra la chica. Hinata salió volando y la dejó algo mareada.

-¡ESO SE PARECE A MI COLMILLO GIRATORIO!-señaló indignado Kiba.

Hinata se levantó y sonrió divertida por el suceso.

-Eso no se parece al Rasengan, pero debo decir que puedes llamar a tu técnica Rasenken-le mencionó Hinata.

-¡SIII, CREE MI PROPIA TÉCNICA!-exclamó muy orgulloso Lee.

Tenten estaba en shock porque la tontería de su amigo derivó en una técnica eficaz, pero ridícula.

-¡VOY A USAR EL PUÑO SUAVE CON MI PROPIO BYAKUGAN!-le declaró Lee a Hinata.

-¿Byakugan?-preguntó confundida la Hyuga.

Hiashi y Hanabi quedaron algo curioso por un Byakugan escondido en la aldea, similar al de Boruto y Himawari.

-¡BYAKUGAN!-.

En lugar de un Byakugan activo, Lee solo tenía los ojos volteados los ojos hacia arriba con toda su fuerza.  
Todo el clan Hyuga quedó con una enorme gota de sudor en la nuca por la estupidez de Lee.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, QUE BUEN CHISTE!-se carcajearon Naruto y Boruto en el lugar.

Tenten estaba sumamente irritada por las tonterías de su compañero en la batalla.

-¡AHORA TE SUMERGIRÉ EN UN PODEROSO GENJUTSU DEL QUE NO PODRÁS SALIR!-le mencionó Lee.

De repente, Lee se disfrazó de una fea criatura manifestándose frente a Hinata.

-¡VOY A ACABAR CONTIGO, TENME MIEDO!-le dijo la criatura.

Tenten seguía extremadamente enojada por las tonterías de Lee.

-¡ESO ES UN ESTÚPIDO DISFRAZ!-gritó Tenten.

Hinata solo lanzó unas flamas que quemaron el disfraz de Lee y se estaba incendiando.

-¡QUÍTENMELO, QUÍTENMELO!-gritaba Lee pidiendo auxilio.

Lee logró quitarse el traje y se preparó para pelear en serio.

-¡AHORA SI ACABARÉ CON LA TÉCNICA DEFINITIVA!-exclamó Lee muy seguro.

-Veamos que tienes preparado-.

-¡JUTSU SEXY!-.

En vez de una mujer sexy, solo apareció Lee en bikini y todos quedaron blancos ante la aberración a la vista.

-¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!-dijo Tenten impactada.

-¡MIS OJOS!-gritó alguien del público.

-¡ESO ES UN SACRILEGIO AL JUTSU SEXY!-dijo Naruto del presente muy furioso.

Hinata solo quedó con cara de Poker Face y solo suspiró ante ello.

-Eso no es un Jutsu Sexy. Esto si es un verdadero Jutsu Sexy-le corrigió Hinata.

Hinata usó una transformación y frente a Lee se hallaba una versión adulta de 34 años de Tenten desnuda.

-¡Jutsu Sexy Versión Tenten MILF!-dijo Hinata transformada.

Eso generó múltiples derrames nasales en el estadio y el más afectado fue el pobre Lee. Neji hizo un tremendo esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sangrar, pero su cara estaba roja por completo.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-gritó Metal Lee tapándose los ojos en el estadio.

-¡¿POR QUÉ ME USARON EN ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN?!-gritó iracunda y roja Tenten.

Lee estaba en el suelo lleno de sangre y con una sonrisa muy pervertida.

-¿Te rindes Lee?-preguntó Hinata como Tenten adulta.

Lee la oyó y recuperó el conocimiento en ese instante.

-¡NOOOO, NO PERDERÉ AUNQUE ME HAYAS MOSTRADO ESA BELLA IMAGEN TAN JUVENIL!-gritó Lee sacando de nuevo las 6 Puertas de Chakra.

Hinata deshizo el Jutsu Sexy y desactivó el Modo Sabio Tenseigan. En vez de ello, recolectó energía natural y sus ojos eran azules con una raya horizontal en los ojos sin pigmento en los párpados.

-¡DE TODOS EN TAIJUTSU, ERES EL MÁS FUERTE EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA DE NUESTRA GENERACIÓN! ¡TE DECLARO EL MEJOR EN LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA!-dijo Hinata de forma sincera.

Lee y Hinata chocaron sus puños y la batalla más fiera en Taijutsu de estos Exámenes Chunin empezaba a darse.

-¡AAAAAAAAH!-dieron ambos un grito de guerra.

Los dos chocaron por última vez y Lee empezó a resentir los efectos de las Puertas de Chakra. El cejudo se arrodilló cansado porque no estaba acostumbrado del todo a abrir 6 puertas.

-No puedo más-dijo muy agotado el ninja de la juventud.

-¿Vas a seguir peleando?-preguntó Hinata.

-No, me rindo. Ambos sabemos como va a acabar todo esto. Te has estado conteniendo mucho conmigo para darme una oportunidad de demostrar mis capacidades. Te agradezco que me hayas dado una buena pelea-agradeció Lee sabiendo de antemano que no tenía posibilidades de ganar.

-Fue divertido tener enfrentarme a tí. Aún tengo mucho que aprender también. No soy una experta y todavía debo mejorar mis habilidades y también necesito esforzarme con trabajo duro-le respondió Hinata.

-Bueno, por rendición Hinata Hyuga es la ganadora del encuentro-declaró Genma.

El público aplaudió bastante ante el espíritu inusual de compañerismo y reconocimiento de un rival de origen civil por un Hyuga de la Rama Primaria. Hiashi estaba sumamente orgulloso de su hija porque esto hablaba muy bien del clan entero y abría puertas a ser más abiertos a los cambios que inevitablemente vendrían.  
Neji observó como la Princesa Byakugan le daba la mano a la segunda Bestia Verde de la Aldea de la Hoja como muestra de enorme respeto. Esto era una llamada de atención para él que siempre degradó a todos siendo de una categoría menor a comparación de su prima hermana.  
Hanabi solo observaba con enorme admiración la fuerza de su hermana y su sencillez ante todos.

-"Hinata es increíble"-pensó la niña.

En otro lugar, Jiraiya tenía temor de los resultados de las apuestas de Tsunade.

-Oye Tsunade, ¿dime que no apostaste por Hinata?-preguntó Jiraiya con miedo.

-Si lo hice, esto es peor de lo que pensé-mencionó Tsunade pálida al ver sus millonarias ganancias.

La mujer ya tenía lo suficiente para pagar gran parte se sus deudas.

-¿Tenías que apostar tanto?-murmuró Jiraiya.

-¡MALDITO ABUELO HASHIRAMA, TENÍAS QUE HACERME ESTO!-maldijo Tsunade a su abuelo por inducirla al juego.

Tsunade rezaba porque cada apuesta que hizo las había ganado y eso empeoraba más el panorama. Jiraiya se encomendaba a los dioses porque esto se iba a poner feo.  
La siguiente pelea era una revancha que tenían estos dos contrincantes. Boruto estaba frente a Shikadai y mirándose desafiantes.

-Esta vez no vas a hacer lo trampa, ¿cierto?-preguntó el Nara.

-Ya no tengo necesidad de eso. Me he partido el alma trabajando duro para confiar en mis propias habilidades-respondió Boruto.

Shikadai inició con la Transformación del Sabio del Sello Bendito en versión 2 y su Modo Sabio Oscuro. Lucía casi idéntico a Shikamaru con su transformación sombría, pero el Nara del futuro tenía sus ojos verdes.

-Ahora sigo yo-.

Boruto expulsó un poco de chakra y su cuerpo lucía igual al de Naruto cuando peleó contra el Diez Colas en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Su Transformación del Sabio se llevó a cabo y su piel se tornó pálida y su cabello se tornó rubio platinado como el de Ino. El Modo Sabio Sapo se combinó con el Modo Kurama y la fuerza del Uzumaki se multiplicó.

-Guau, Boruto sabe manejar bien el chakra de Kurama-admiró Naruto del presente.

-Es nuestro hijo, ¿qué esperabas?-.

-¡BORUTO, TU PUEDES!-apoyó Naruhina del presente.

Boruto pensaba en como derrotar a Shikadai. Sus sombras eran un enorme problema, pero su chakra era su literal opuesto porque venían del Elemento Yang y era luminoso.  
Shikadai sacó unos títeres de sombra dejando muy extrañado a Boruto y tenía en sus manos un abanico.

-Ese abanico es como el de...-.

-Mi madre Temari del Desierto-.

Temari quedó sorprendida al igual que los Hermanos de la Arena. Rasa oculto oyó ese nombre y entendió que el niño era su nieto.

-Ja, que ridículo. Aunque sus marionetas son muy buenas y ese abanico es similar al tuyo-dijo Kankuro.

Temari estaba empezando a creer que lo que Shikamaru le dijo antes de besarla era verdad.

¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO VIENTO: HOZ DE LA COMADREJA!-exclamó Shikadai.

El Nara sacó una poderosa técnica junto a sus títeres de sombra que crearon abanicos de sombra y una enorme ráfaga de viento que iba en dirección a Boruto.

-Kamui Byakugan-.

La técnica de espacio-tiempo de Boruto salió a flote y atravesó sin daño al Uzumaki.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ?!-se preguntó Shikadai.

-El Sharingan no es el único doujutsu con poderes increíbles-le advirtió Boruto.

-Mierda, no sabia que tenías Byakugan-.

El clan Hyuga murmuraba mucho sobre el Byakugan de Boruto y la técnica extraña que les interesó mucho para el beneficio del clan.

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRA!-.

Un millar de clones de Boruto rodearon a Shikadai recordando un poco a su última batalla.

-¿Estás seguro que no tienes esa máquina?-preguntó algo nervioso el Nara.

-No, mira mis brazos-le mostraron todos los clones de Boruto.

-Maldición-.

-¡ARTE SABIO: MASACRE RASENGAN!-.

Los clones recrearon la técnica inventada por Himawari y mejorada por su padre. Los títeres de Shikadai fueron destruidos y el Nara era sumamente azotado por Boruto.  
Shikadai generó múltiples sombras en el aire que atraparon a todos los clones muy rápidamente.

-Posesión multiple de sombra exitosa-dijo agitado Shikadai por la técnica de Boruto.

Todos los clones de Boruto quedaron atrapados por las sombras de Shikadai y no podían moverse.

-Buena esa, Shikadai. ¡KATSU!-.

Los clones de Boruto explotaron y Shikadai salió despedido bastante herido por la técnica del Uzumaki.  
Boruto usó la intangibilidad para no ser dañado por su propia técnica y aprovechó para formar la técnicas insignias de sus dos lados de la familia.

-Te gustaron mis Clones Kamikaze. Son hechos de Elemento Explosivo y ahora experimentarás la técnica que mi madre creó. ¡PASO SUAVE: DOBLE PUÑO RASENGAN SUAVE DE LEÓN ASCENDENTE!-.

Un par de leones de chakra dorado estaban en los brazos de Boruto, y dentro de ellos había un Rasengan que aumentaba el poder de la técnica.

-Vaya, cuanto poder-analizó Hanabi muy impresionada con el Byakugan activo.

-Ni siquiera yo podría ejecutar la técnica que hizo Boruto-admitió Neji.

-Es una técnica creada por mi otro yo y ella integró el Rasengan hace unos meses-contó Hinata.

-¿Hay otra Hinata?-.

-Él chico rubio de abajo es mi futuro hijo con Naruto. Por eso tiene el Byakugan y se parece a él-le explicó su prima.

-Es cierto, Neji. Ese niño de abajo es tu sobrino político-le dijo Gai informado de la situación.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Neji muy consternado.

-Guau, el hijo de dos de mis grandes rivales-dijo admirado Rock Lee.

-El es mi mayor reto a superar, papá-comentó Metal Lee.

Tenten aún no digería la noticia de que sería madre del chico que tenía frente a ella. Sentía un calor inexplicable al verlo cerca y entendió ahora que era instinto materno.  
Shikadai voló alto y lanzó grandes ráfagas de materia oscura hacia su rival.

-¡ELEMENTO YING: RÁFAGA DE MATERIA OSCURA!-.

Boruto usó su Kamui Byakugan y apareció muy rápido en el aire detrás de él.

-¡TOMA ÉSTO!-.

Boruto le dio un buen golpe con los Puños de León con Rasengan que mandó al suelo a su rival y el Uzumaki en el piso se preparaba para su golpe final.

-¡ESTÁS EN MI RANGO DE ATAQUE, 16 TRIGRAMAS: 361 PALMAS DE CHAKRA!-.

Debido al Senjutsu que manejaba Shikadai, era necesario esta técnica definitiva para cancelar el flujo de energía natural.

-¡1, 2, 4, 8, 16, 32, 64, 128, 361!-.

Shikadai perdió su poder y cayó noqueado al suelo. Boruto se arrodilló exhausto por la pelea jadeando bastante.

-Boruto Uzumaki es el ganador de esta pelea-.

Todos en el apellido murmuraban por ese apellido. El único que lo tenía era Naruto, el niño Nueve Colas, y su físico era similar.  
Boruto apareció detrás de Sarada con su Kamui Byakugan y solo sonrió.

-Al fin de quitaste la espina con Shikadai-sonrió la Uchiha.

-Y yo que pensé que usarías ese aparato de nuevo-se burló Mitsuki.

-Jaja, chistosito-dijo serio el rubio.

-Como ganaste celebraremos esto en Ichiraku Ramen-propuso Sarada.

-Suena una excelente idea, espero que a los dos les vaya bien-les deseó Boruto.

En otro lugar, Tsunade lloraba del miedo por otra apuesta ganada en su racha.

-¡¿OTRA?!-exclamó Jiraiya.

-Así es-susurró Tsunade.

-Esto se va a poner feo-.

En el cuadrilátero mandaron a llamar a Sarada e Inojin para su pelea.

-Je, los hijos de las antiguas rivales de la anterior generación enfrentándose en batalla-comentó Inojin.

-Quiero ver que tanto has mejorado, Inojin-le incitó Sarada.

Sasuke del presente le preguntó a su novia sobre el progreso de Sarada porque no había visto su entrenamiento.

-Sakura, ¿quién crees que vaya a ganar?-.

-Los poderes mentales de Inojin y sus jutsus de tinta son un enorme problema, pero el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno es excelente para suprimirlo en parte-explicó Sakura.

-Están igualados entonces-.

-¡SARADA, GÁNALE A INOJIN!-.

-¡INOJIN, DERROTA A LA HIJA DE LA FRENTONA!.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE ESTÚPIDA?!-reclamó Sakura.

-¡DIJE FREN-TO-NA!-le recalcó la Yamamaka.

-¡VOY A ENSEÑARTE LO QUE ESTA FRENTONA PUEDE HACERTE, PUERCA!-.

-¡ATRÉVETE, LOCA!-.

Asuma y Kakashi se llevaron de las orejas a las dos Kunoichis para evitar un altercado mayor y les dieron un discurso de regaño por alterar el orden.  
Sarada activó el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y se preparó para pelear.

-Tu Sharingan es extraño-mencionó Inojin.

-Es el máximo nivel del Sharingan, algo que solo dos personas han conseguido y que si lo digo puede alterar la seguridad de la aldea-declaró la Uchiha.

-Bueno, entonces tendré que ir con todo mi poder de una vez por todas-.

Inojin hizo unos sellos y dejó rienda suelta a la Versión 2 del Sello Bendito porque el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno sería su perdición si no iba con todo su poder sería fácilmente derrotado.

-"Inojin tiene mucho poder acumulado y sigue aumentado"-analizó la chica.

Inojin sufrió la Transformación del Sabio y su piel ó como diamante, pero su aura representaba a un búho real escarlata.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO TINTA: JUTSU CHORRO DE TINTA!-.

El niño expulsó un gran chorro de tinta de su boca y Sarada se protegió con una capa del tórax de su Susanoo.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!-.

-Cree mi propio elemento con el Senjutsu, lo bautizo como Elemento Tinta. Es una variante del Elemento Agua donde se transforma el agua y la transformas en tinta con el chakra-explicó Inojin.

-"Si aprende a sellar sería un rival más duro"-pensó Sarada.

-"Es igual a cuando uso chakra de Gyuki"-pensó Naruto del futuro.

-"El niño descubrió como hago mi propia tinta, lo felicito"-declaró Gyuki dentro de Naruto del futuro.

Sarada vio como Inojin completó su poder con el Modo Sabio Babosa y la transformación se estabilizó.

-Mini Susanoo-susurró la pelinegra.

El Susanoo perfecto de Sarada se encogió y adaptó a su cuerpo para pelear al mismo nivel.

-No es suficiente aún-maldijo Sarada.

-¡JUTSU CLONES DE TINTA!-.

De la tinta esparcida en el campo se formaron cientos de clones de Inojin que eran muy resistentes por el Senjutsu incorporado.

-Sarada está en problemas, Inojin la está acorralando-mencionó Kakashi.

Sarada destruía con su espada del Susanoo los clones de Inojin, pero cada vez se duplicaban.

-Es inútil, la tinta es su fuente de poder y solo yo puedo cancelar el jutsu-afirmó Inojin.

-¡ESO ES! ¡AMATERASU!-.

Todos los clones de Inojin prendieron fuego negro y la tinta estaba destruyéndose.

-Gracias por revelarme la fuente de poder de tu técnica-.

-¡FUINJUTSU: KAI!-.

La tinta selló el Amaterasu de Sarada y el niño artista sacó un papel donde lo impregnó.

-¡¿SELLASTE MI TÉCNICA?!-preguntó Sarada impactada.

-Así es, y te lo regreso. ¡KAI!-.

El Amaterasu salió del pergamino de Sarada y la impactó.

-¡SARADA!-exclamó Boruto preocupado.

-No te preocupes, Inojin no sabe de la debilidad del Amaterasu-le dijo Sasuke.

-¿Cuál debilidad?-.

-El Amaterasu no puede quemar la cosas hechas de chakra como tu manto de Kurama o el Susanoo, e incluso la arena de Gaara y la Rotación Celestial de los Hyuga-explicó el Uchiha.

Como Sasuke indicó, el Susanoo de Sarada no recibió daño dejando en shock al Uchiha.

-¡NO SIRVE EL AMATERASU CONTRA MI DEFENSA ABSOLUTA!-.

-No preví esto-masculló el Yamamaka.

-Ahora sigo yo-finalizó Sarada con un sello de mano.

El Susanoo de Sarada desapareció por el momento y Sarada desencadenó el chakra Senjutsu del Sello Bendito y sufrió su Transformación del Sabio. De su espalda salieron un par de alas angelicales rosas y su cabello también se tornó de ese color. El Sello de un Millar de Centenares apareció en su frente y el Modo Sabio Babosa cubrió su rostro, justo como el de Sakura.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-dijo en shock Inojin.

-¡ELLA DESPERTÓ EL SELLO DE MI ABUELA Y EL MODO SABIO BABOSA!-señaló en tremendo shock la Senju.

-Creo que te ha superado esa niña. Has sido muy perezosa-regañó Jiraiya.

-¡TÚ NI SIQUIERA PUEDES HACER BIEN TU MODO SABIO!-le reclamó la rubia.

-Antes no, pero con unos consejos lo perfeccioné por fin y ya puedo usarlo al 100% de su capacidad-reveló Jiraiya.

Sarada se revisaba y miró que su cabello era rosa como el de su madre y abuelo.

-No puedo creer que mi cabello es como el de mis ancestros-mencionó Sarada extrañada.

-Hueles como a cereza, igual que la señora Uchiha-opinó Inojin.

-Creo que la leyenda de la Aldea Oculta de la Flor es verdadera-reveló la chica.

-Es solo un viejo mito-.

-¿Qué es eso de la Aldea Oculta de la Flor?-preguntó Naruto.

-Mi padre la cuenta mucho y aún lo recuerdo. Se dice que la Aldea Oculta de la Flor era una pequeña aldea muy cercana a la Aldea de la Hoja. Debido a que los clanes no eran muy fuertes, sufrían muchos ataques por otras aldeas y la Hoja les ofreció unirse a ellos a cambio de protección. De hecho se piensa que los clanes Yamamaka, Akamichi, Nara, los Aburame y los Haruno vienen de allí-contó Sakura.

-No lo sabía-admitió Kakashi.

-Cada clan tenía un papel importante en el campo de la naturaleza para hacer crecer flores, o eso decía mi padre-.

-Creo haber escuchado esa leyenda de mi padre-secundó Shino.

-Incluso papá bromea que incluso los Haruno la fundaron y que los que quedamos somos nosotros-relató la chica.

-Pues no es por fastidiar, pero tú y Sarada emiten un aroma a cerezos-mencionó Kiba.

-Hay que hablar de esto con el anciano porque tiene muchos secretos que no ha dicho-señaló Naruto.

Hiruzen por su parte si sabía sobre la verdad de la Aldea Oculta de la Flor. Sarada había manifestado una habilidad que delataba el poder de su lado materno.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO VIENTO: VENTISCA CEREZA!-.

Sarada saltó y giró justo como Sakura venció a Inojin en las preliminares. El rubio platinado lo previó y se alejó bastante, pero la técnica era muy potente.

-¡¿TIENES ELEMENTO VIENTO?!-.

-No, pero no gasto mucho chakra porque uso mi cuerpo para generar el viento-.

-"Eso me recuerda a mi abanico"-pensó Temari al escuchar eso.

Temari se quedó mirando a Shikamaru y se sonrojó porque no se podía sacar de la cabeza el tremendo beso que le zampó. Tampoco podía quitar su vista de Shikadai Nara, su probable futuro hijo con el vago de Shikamaru.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO FUEGO: ANIQUILACIÓN DE FUEGO!-.

La poderosa técnica insignia de Madara salió a flote de la boca de Sarada y el Yamamaka no tuvo otra opción que cubrirse con un campo de fuerza.

-¡ELEMENTO YING: CAMPO TELEQUINÉTICO!-.

Sarada e Inojin se quedaron arrodillados por las técnicas usadas les costó mucho chakra.

-Debo terminar con esta pelea-.

Sarada replicó una habilidad del Kamui que solo Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke del futuro con Chouchou reconocieron.

-¡KAMUI TELEQUINESIS!-

Varios armas selladas con la forma del Mangekyo Sharingan normal de Sarada salieron de varios pergaminos.

-¡TOMA!-.

Las armas salieron contra Inojin que solo las esquivaba por la rapidez de la técnica.

-La habilidad del raro de los ojos de la otra vez-mencionó Chouchou muy sorprendida.

-¿De quién hablas?-preguntó Boruto.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Sarada se llevó el almuerzo de tu padre? Esa vez nos enredamos en un altercado con un hombre con múltiples Sharingan en la cabeza-le contó la morena.

Inojin paró los proyectiles con su telequinesis poderosa.

-¡BUEN TRUCO, PERO NO SERVIRÁ CONTRA MÍ!-mencionó confiado Inojin.

-¡CAÍSTE, ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO RAYO: PISTOLA RAIKIRI!-.

Sarada había visto muchas veces la Pistola Rasengan de Himawari y Boruto, y logró recrearla en el Chidori y el Raikiri.  
Varias ráfagas de rayo negro impactaron a Inojin desprevenido y lo electrocutaron seriamente.

-¡GYAAAAAAAH!-exclamó Inojin.

El Yamamaka perdió su poder y cayó noqueado al suelo. Sarada también se cayó exhausta al piso, pero no estaba desmayada.

-¿Puedes continuar?-preguntó Genma.

Sarada se levantó con mucha dificultad y muy exhausta.

-Puse lo poco de mi chakra en ese ataque-.

Genma revisó a Inojin y estaba inconsciente por la descarga eléctrica.

-Sarada Uchiha es la ganadora de la batalla-.

Ahora todos murmuraban al escuchar ese apellido famoso.

-¿No estaban todos muertos?-.

-La chica es otra sobreviviente-.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-.

Ino suspiró porque su hijo perdió, pero fue por muy poco. Al menos dio todo de él para ser un buen ninja.

-Awww, Inojin perdió, pero si fue duro rival. Sus técnicas son más variadas que las mías-admitió Ino.

Sarada caminaba con mucha dificultad, pero su padre con una máscara se encargó de cargarla a la enfermería.

-Gracias papá-susurró Sarada.

-Tu madre va a curarte y Naruto va a reponer tu chakra de un golpe. Lo vas a necesitar al rato que inicie la invasión-explicó Sasuke dl futuro.

-¿Y el tío Itachi?-.

-Está oculto en el estadio-.

-Entiendo papá-.

Tsunade y Jiraiya lloraban del miedo porque otra apuesta se había ganado.

-¡BUAAAAAH!-.

-Cálmese Lady Tsunade-trató de tranquilizar Shizune.

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME TRANQUILICE!-le respondió histérica Tsunade.

-¡TAL RACHA GANADORA ES UN PELIGRO!-secundó Jiraiya.

Shizune tragó duro porque vio el dinero ganado por Tsunade y se puso pálida.

-Estamos perdidos-susurró la ninja médico.

-Oink-dijo Tonton.

Ahora el siguiente turno era Mitsuki contra Sakura del presente.

-"Oh rayos, espero que mi entrenamiento sirva o seré hecha pedazos"-pensó Sakura con algo de miedo por el hijo de Orochimaru.

Sasuke del presente sabía que a su Sakura le daría mucha inseguridad enfrentar al chico serpiente y la tuvo que apoyar como lo hacía Asuma con Chouji sobornándolo con comida.

-¡SAKURA, SI GANAS DEJARÉ QUE HAGAS LO QUE QUIERAS CONMIGO DESPUÉS DE LO EXÁMENES!-le gritó Sasuke con algo de indecisión.

Sakura quedó en shock por la propuesta totalmente inesperada de Sasuke, y Sakura Interna se manifestó:

-"¡ESCUCHA BIEN, VAS A GANAR ESTO PARA QUE LE HAGAMOS LO QUE QUERAMOS AL BOMBÓN DE SASUKE!"-le ordenó Sakura Interior a la verdadera ojijade.

-¡SHANAROO, VOY A GANAR!-exclamó la verdadera Sakura con llamas imaginarias en su cuerpo.

-Guau, eso si fue una charla motivacional-expresó burlón Naruto.

-Si no lo hacía, Sakura no iba a dar lo mejor de sí. Aunque ella pierda, pienso recompensar su esfuerzo-se excusó Sasuke.

-Veamos que hace Sakura para batallar con Mitsuki-mencionó curiosa Hinata.

Sakura y Mitsuki estaban listos para pelear, y ambos sacaron sus Kunais.

Ambos se lanzaron y chocaron sus Kunais. Por un extraño motivo, Orochimaru estaba interesado en el chico que se parecía mucho a él en habilidades.

-"Ese muchacho podría ser una mejor mano derecha que Kabuto, pero algo en él me causa algo desconocido"-pensó el Sanin Serpiente.

Mitsuki esquivaba los golpes peligrosos de Sakura y la amarró con sus brazos.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-reclamó Sakura.

-No podrás golpearme si te sujeto bien-le mencionó el chico.

-¡JUTSU AROMA DE CEREZA!-dijo la niña de repente.

Un aroma muy concentrado a cereza se despidió de Sakura, y Mitsuki se estaba ahogando.

-¿Qué hizo Sakura?-preguntó Naruto.

-Usó su aroma natural de cerezos para aumentar su esencia y dirigirlo a Mitsuki para perturbarlo-explicó Kakashi.

Sakura del futuro quedó interesada en esa técnica de su otro yo y se dio cuenta que le hacía falta desarrollar sus propias técnicas.

-¡SHANAROO!-.

Sakura golpeó intensamente a Orochimaru azotándolo contra la pared.

-Auch, eso si dolió-se quejó Mitsuki.

-¡ELEMENTO TIERRA: RÁFAGA DE LODO!-.

Sakura puso en práctica su elemento primario que era Tierra y Mitsuki usó el Jutsu de Sustitución para esquivar la técnica. El hijo del Sanin Serpiente sacó varias serpientes de sus brazos al estilo Anko y éstas abrieron su boca.

-¡RÁFAGA RASENGAN DE SERPIENTES!-.

Las serpientes disparaban mini Rasengans de sus bocas y Sakura tenía que esquivarlos como podía.

-¡NO ES JUSTO!-se quejaba la chica con lágrimas anime mientras huía.

-Guau, que buena forma se usar las serpientes. Ni mi ex alumno Orochimaru hizo eso-mencionó Hiruzen molestando al Sanin que estaba suplantando a Rasa.

Ese comentario no le gustó a Orochimaru, pero no sería conveniente revelar su identidad por el momento.

-¡SHANAROO!-.

Sakura recurrió a la vieja confiable la cual era romper el suelo. Mitsuki se tambaleó por la estrategia de Sakura y la pelirrosa usó la misma técnica inicial de Sarada.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: VENTISCA CEREZA!-.

Sakura rotó sobre su eje y Mitsuki se quedó tranquilo. Se vio que el niño recibió el impacto, pero su cuerpo se desmoronó en lodo.

-Jutsu de Sustitución, igualito al bastardo de su padre-susurró Sakura.

Mitsuki había subestimado a Sakura y tendría que usar su transformación más fuerte si quería poner fin a la pelea.

-Eres admirable, por eso eres la sucesora del Lady Tsunade como Sarada comenta-mencionó Mitsuki.

-Y tu eres muy respetable, me alegro de que seas un gran amigo de mi hija-regresó el cumplido la Haruno.

-Lamentablemente esto se tiene que terminar-.

Mitsuki desplegó su Transformación del Sabio original y sus ojos tenían el Modo Sabio Serpiente.

-Oh no-dijo con terror la pelirrosa.

Orochimaru vio que ese chico consiguió el poder que tanto había anhelado por años y lo dejo perplejo.

-"¿Quién demonios es él?"-se preguntó Orochimaru.

Sakura no quería usar su Sello Bendito por un extraño motivo y solo los que fueron al Bosque Shikkotsu sabían el porqué.

-¿Por qué no usas tu sello?-preguntó Mitsuki.

-Me pongo muy rara a la hora de hacerlo-.

-Si no lo haces voy a ganar-advirtió Mitsuki.

-Demonios, ¡ACTIVATE SELLO BENDITO VERSIÓN 2!-.

La Transformación del Sabio de Sakura era muy extraña. Sus pelo corto ahora se tornó largo y tenían una alas que se parecían a una flor de cerezo. El Sello del Centenar de Millares apareció en su frente dejando en tremendo shock a Tsunade y Sakura del futuro.

-¡ELLA TAMBIÉN DESPERTÓ TAN PRONTO EL SELLO EN LA FRENTE!-exclamó perturbada Sakura del futuro.

-Hmm, debió haber acumulado perfectamente energía natural en su frente acelerando el proceso-analizó Hinata del futuro con su Byakugan.

Tsunade estaba con la boca abajo. La que sería su futura alumna despertó el sello de su abuela de forma inesperada.  
Pero la cosa no paró allí porque el sello de la frente de Sakura se combinó con el Modo Sabio Babosa aumentando su poder.

-¡KYAAA, ESTOY LISTA!-dijo algo infantil Sakura.

Todos quedaron muy extrañados por la actitud de la pelirrosa.

-Oh oh-se oyó a Sakura del futuro.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-preguntó Sasuke del futuro.

-Ella aún no controla a mi su interno del todo en este tiempo-confesó la chica.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó Naruto del futuro.

-Bueno, cada vez que no decía lo que yo pensaba, una segunda personalidad lo gritaba en mi mente. Es algo de familia, y me extraña que Sarada no lo tenga-.

Sarada quedó muy impactada y algo en su mente salió a relucir.

-¡ESO MAMÁ INTERIOR, PATÉALE EL TRASERO A MITSUKI POR BURLARSE DE MI NOVIO!-animaba la descubierta Sarada interna.

Sakura atacaba frenéticamente a Mitsuki de forma rápida y contundente.

-¡KYAA, QUIERO GANAR PARA COMERME A BESOS A MI NOVIO! ¡DÉJATE GOLPEAR!-se quejó infantilmente la chica.

-¡NO LO CREO, ARTE SABIO: FURIA BLANCA!-.

Una fuerte onda sónica impactó a Sakura y la recibió de lleno.

-¡KYAAAAAA!-.

Sakura solo resistió el ataque por la enorme resistencia superior del Modo Sabio Babosa y se estaba curando rápido

-¡ELEMENTO TIERRA: GOLEM DE PIEDRA!-.

Mitsuki invocó varias estatuas y las animaba por el Modo Sabo Serpiente y la chica se quedó pasmada.

-¡DÉJAME GANAR, TE LO RUEGO!-suplicó Sakura cómicamente.

-Vaya, Sasuke tiene razón. Si que eres molesta-admitió Mitsuki.

-¡NO USES LAS PALABRAS FEAS DE MI NOVIO!-lloró exageradamente Sakura con lágrimas de cascada.

Boruto se quedó extrañado y tuvo una cierta curiosidad por el estado de Sarada.

-Oye, Sarada. ¿Por qué cuando te transformas no te pones así como ella?-.

-Yo puedo mantener mi mente fuera de cambios, pero al principio si me puse así. Mi madre de esta época no ha dominado a su yo interno aún-contestó Sarada.

-Oh, entiendo-.

Los Golem de roca trataban de golpear repetidamente a la Haruno y ella apenas los esquivaba.

-¡NO ERES EL ÚNICO QUE PUEDE HACER ESO! ¡ELEMENTO TIERRA: DRAGON DE ROCA!-.

Una versión de la técnica de Hashirama en roca apareció y Sakura se posicionó en su cabeza.

-Se parece a la técnica del Primer Hokage, pero solo es de piedra-admiró Hiruzen.

-Esa niña se ve débil, pero su apariencia es engañosa-reconoció Orochimaru.

El Dragon de Roca destruía a los Golem de Piedra de Mitsuki, y la misma chica ayudaba con sus puñetazos.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO RAYO: FURIA BLANCA!-.

Una versión mejorada de la técnica del Modo Sabio Serpiente se dirigía a Sakura, y ella tuvo que cubrirse con otro ataque.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO VIENTO: TORMENTA DE CEREZOS!-.

La chica giró aún más rápido que la última vez y la técnica de Mitsuki no sobrepasaba el viento de Sakura.  
Sakura cayó al suelo muy mareada y Mitsuki jugó una ultima carta.

-¡ARTE SABIO: GOLPE SÓNICO!-.

Mitsuki golpeó en el abdomen a Sakura y la onda sónica recorrió su cuerpo dejándola inconsciente. El chico serpiente perdió su transformación y jadeó exhausto.

-Si que me hiciste sudar, eres una buena contrincante-felicitó Mitsuki a su rival.

-Mitsuki es el ganador de la batalla-señaló Genma.

A Orochimaru se le hacía muy familiar ese nombre, pero no hallaba de donde lo conocía.

-Pobre Sakura, pero quizás podría haber ganado si su mente hubiera estado más centrada-reconoció Kakashi.

Sasuke del presente se retiró porque iba a ver a su novia a la enfermería porque quería saber su estado.  
Mitsuki llegó a donde sus compañeros y los saludó amenamente.

-Tu madre es muy buena, si que me metió en líos-.

-Felicidades, pero pienso vengar su derrota algún dia-señaló Sarada sonriente.

-Yo me uno-secundó Boruto.

En las gradas, Tsunade no podía creer que su suerte iba empeorando aún más.

-¡NOOO, OTRA RONDA GANADORA NOOO!-maldijo Tsunade.

Jiraiya estaba tentado en dejar la aldea y cambiar su identidad, pero su deber estaba con el lugar que amaba.  
Ino y Kiba eran los que seguían para enfrentarse y ambos ninjas se encontraban frente a frente en el campo de batalla.

-Me va a costar mucho trabajo vencerte, no eres un rival al cual subestimar-admitió Kiba.

-Pienso lo mismo, no va a ser sencillo-respondió Ino.

Ninguno de los dos ninjas había visto el entrenamiento del otro y por lo tanto no estaban al tanto de sus estrategias.  
Ambos sacaron un Kunai y se fueron a enfrentar en un duelo de agilidad de destreza. La contiene se cerró al forcejear con los Kunais en el centro del cuadrilátero.

-Eres buena, yo que creía que antes eras una especie de diva-.

-Y yo también creía que eras solo un fanboy de los perros-bromeó Ino.

-Graciosita-.

De repente, Ino movió los dedos y dos columnas de roca aplastaron a Kiba y Akamaru como un sándwich.

-Te descuidaste, soy la ganadora-dijo muy confiada la Yamamaka.

-¡NO ME SUBESTIMES, INO!-se escuchó la voz de Kiba.

Los dos muros de roca se destruyeron y revelaron a Kiba y Akamaru con ojos rojos y ojos azules. Sus facciones se habían vuelto aún más salvajes y sus uñas se transformaron en garras filosas.

-¡GARRAS DE FUEGO!-gritó Kiba.

Las garras de Kiba formaron una especie de arañazos de chakra que Ino esquivó, pero rasgó muy profundamente la pared.

-La versión 1 del Sello Bendito de Kiba es muy distinto al resto. Su lado salvaje ha salido más a flote-explicó Hinata.

-Hinata, ¿sabes algo de ello?-preguntó Shino.

-Hmm, según Kiba me ha contado una vieja leyenda del Clan Inuzuka que ha perdurado hasta la actualidad-.

-¿La leyenda de los Demonios Perro?-preguntó Kurenai confusa.

-La leyenda es tan verdadera como la del Sabio de los Seis Caminos-admitió la Hyuga.

-Cuéntanos la leyenda-pidió Naruto.

-Dice la leyenda que en la era de la Guerra de Clanes existían demonios por donde quiera. Pero los más peligrosos son los que tienen forma humana. A esos se les llamaba Yonkai y eran tan poderosos como Naruto y Sasuke del futuro. Se dice que el más poderoso de ellos tuvo dos hijos y uno de ellos era un mitad demonio y mitad humano. A esos se les denominó Hanyo-contó Hinata.

-¿Entonces la familia de Kiba desciende de esos demonios?-.

-En realidad se piensa que los clanes han recreado con el chakra técnicas de algún antepasado Hanyo como las sombras del clan Nara, el control mental de los Yamamaka, las habilidades de insectos de los Aburame, las ilusiones monstruosas de los Kurama, y en este caso las técnicas caninas del clan Inuzuka-reveló Hinata.

-¿Que hay del clan Hyuga y el Uchiha?-preguntó Neji con curiosidad empezando a romper con el hielo con su prima.

-Los clanes Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki y Hyuga son de origen extraterrestre con mezcla con seres humanos, Neji. Me sorprende que me pidas una explicación-contestó la chica.

-Quería hablar a solas después de los Exámenes Chunin-le pidió el castaño.

-Está bien, Neji-sonrió la Hyuga sabiendo que había logrado sacar poco a poco al primo que ella extrañaba.

En el campo de batalla, Ino estaba en los aires por su telequinesis para evitar ser golpeada por Kiba.

-¡NO PODRÁS HUIR DE MÍ!-declaró Kiba.

Kiba saltó muy alto con enorme facilidad e Ino fue sorprendida por el Inuzuka.

-¡TOMA ESTO, GARRAS DE ACERO!-.

Ino creó una barrera telepática y las garras de Kiba la destruyó de un golpe.

-¡ABAJO!-gritó Ino.

La Yamamaka usó la telequinesis y Kiba azotó al suelo de forma muy estrepitosa.

-Gagh, eso fue extrañamente familiar-se quejó Kiba con una especie de Deja Vu.

-Guau-ladró Akamaru.

Tsume y Hana Inuzuka miraban asombradas a Kiba y había algo muy familiar en el Inuzuka.

-Esas dos últimas técnicas de Kiba se me hacen algo familiares. ¿Dónde he visto esas habilidades antes?-se preguntó Tsume.

-Parecen técnicas de un perro salvaje-admitió Hana.

Ino también activó su Sello Bendito del Cielo y el cuerpo de la rubia se cubrió de marcas.

-Ahora estamos iguales, Kiba-declaró Ino.

Inoichi contemplaba maravillado el nuevo poder mental de Ino. El poder cerebral aumentado al 100% siempre ha sido el objetivo de ese clan, y su hija y futuro nieto lo estaban consiguiendo.  
Akamaru se tragó una píldora del soldado y se puso más rojo y salvaje, junto con Kiba.

-¡JUTSU SECRETO: CLON DEL HOMBRE BESTIA!-.

Akamaru se volvió un doble de Kiba y fueron tras Ino.

-¡ARTE SABIO: COLMILLO SOBRE COLMILLO!-.

Ambos giraron en forma de taladro, pero la técnica era más poderosa que la que aplicó sobre Naruto.

La fuerza mental de Ino detenía la enorme fuerza física de Kiba y le costaba mantener la estabilidad de su poder.

-¡ELEMENTO YING: SHINRA TENSEI!-.

La Yamamaka replicó otra vez la técnica de gravedad del Camino Deva con la mente, y Kiba y Akamaru rebotaron varios metros de allí. Akamaru perdió la transformación y se volvió un perrito otra vez.

-Mierda, Ino es muy dura. Creo que tendré que usar mi transformación más fuerte-.

Kiba miró a Akamaru y los dos activaron sus Sellos Benditos a la versión dos, junto al Modo Sabio Sapo. La Transformación del Sabio que sufrió fue muy radical: Sus cabello se tornó largo y las orejas humanas se sustituyeron por dos orejas de perro. Akamaru se convirtió en una especie de lobo Yonkai cachorro blanco dejando impactados a todos, sobretodo a Tsume y Hana.

-¡KIBA ES UN HANYO! ¡NO PUEDE SER!-dijeron en shock las Inuzukas.

-Vaya, lo logró-dijo muy impresionada Hinata.

Una chica en el estadio miraba al Inuzuka y quedó muy impresionada por esa transformación, aunque le habría gustado más en versión de gato.

-¡TÚ PUEDES KIBA!-apoyó la chica de nombre Tamaki.

Kiba volteó sorprendido al ver que su futura novia gato lo apoyaba.

-¡JA, GRACIAS! ¡VAMOS AKAMARU!-sonrió desafiante el Inuzuka Hanyo.

-¡VAMOS KIBA!-respondió Akamaru.

Todos se quedaron perplejos por ver a un perro Yonkai hablando, sobretodo Kiba.

-¡AKAMARU, POR FIN PUEDES HABLAR!-felicitó orgulloso Kiba.

-Gracias amo, ahora derrotemos a la rubia esquelética-animó el cachorro.

-¡¿ME DIJISTE RUBIA ESQUELÉTICA, PERRO FALDERO DE QUINTA?! ¡AMBOS VAN A PAGAR SU ATREVIMIENTO, PAR DE IDIOTAS!-respondió colérica la Yamamaka por la ofensa.

-Akamaru, ahora que hablas debes moderar tu lenguaje. Ahora todos te entienden-le hizo ordenó el Inuzuka.

Ino dejó desplegar su Transformación del Sabio y el Modo Sabio Babosa aprendido. Su piel se hizo como un diamante y su aura adquiría la forma de un fénix.

-¡ARTE SABIO: TRANSFORMACIÓN DEL FÉNIX!-gritó Ino amenazante.

-¡MALDICIÓN, INO ESTÁ FURIOSA!-mencionó Kiba con algo de miedo.

-Usemos nuestra transformación más poderosa-le sugirió Akamaru.

Kiba produjo un clon de sombra y junto a Akamaru se fusionaron y exclamaron juntos:

-¡ARTE SABIO SECRETO: TRANSFORMACIÓN DE CERBERUS YONKAI!-.

Una enorme pila de humo se suscitó y se transformaron en una enorme bestia Yonkai perro de tres cabezas.

-¡ESA ES LA TRANSFORMACIÓN DE NUESTROS ANTEPASADOS! ¡LA LEYENDA DE LOS PERROS YONKAI ERAN CIERTAS!-exclamó impresionada Tsume.

-¿T-te refieres a la leyenda de Inuyasha?-.

-No creí que fuera real y no solo de él. Se dice que hay un reino de los demonios gobernado por un líder llamado Sesshomaru, o eso cuenta la leyenda. Ese líder Yonkai tubo un hijo con una sirvienta humana que él conoció hace miles de años y los descendientes de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru formaron un clan con el paso de los años hasta llegar a ser el clan Inuzuka-.

(Nota: La humana que hablo es Rin).

-Maldición, ¿entonces la espada que se halla en el Compuesto Inuzuka es verdaderamente poderosa?-.

-Pienso que podría ser verdad. Otra cosa es que hay algunos del clan que manifiestan poderes espirituales que repele demonios como los sacerdotes de los templos, pero es una subdivisión del clan ya extinta-explicó Tsume.

-¿Los Nohara?-.

-Así es, la única Nohara que quedaba murió hace años-le contó la líder Inuzuka refiriéndose a Rin del Equipo Minato.

(Nota: El mundo Shinobi es un universo alterno al nuestro y la leyenda de Inuyasha ocurrió en la época del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. Kagome era una Nohara de la época de la infancia de Minato y Kushina y viajó al pasado en un pozo similar al de la serie).

Kurama del futuro sintió una fuerza vital que ya había visto antes hace muchos años.

-"Así que ese malnacido también reencarnó"-dijo el Zorro de las Nueve Colas al futuro Naruto.

-¿La transformación de Kiba te recuerda a alguien?-.

-Hace muchos años yo era el Señor de los Zorros Demonios. Uno de mis subordinados llamado Shippo era amigo de un Hanyo Perro llamado Inuyasha, el cual era medio hermano de un hijo de perra llamado Sesshomaru. Ese par jamás pudieron vencerme, pero si daban buena pelea con un par de espadas maquiavélicas. El chico Inuzuka es la reencarnación de Inuyasha sin dudarlo-relató Kurama del futuro.

El Kurama del presente le contó esto mismo a su Naruto y él quedó maravillado que había un mundo más allá del Shinobi en este planeta.

-Esto se pone aún mejor-opinó Naruto.

Shukaku también reconoció esta energía demoníaca ya que el era el señor de los mapaches demonio hace años antes de ser capturado y sellado por el estúpido de Hashirama Senju.  
Ino lanzaba grandes cantidades de energía mental hacia Kiba transformado, pero el Inuzuka era muy persistente.

-¡MALDITA SEA, SE ME ACABAN LAS FUERZAS!-sintió Ino.

-"¡SOLO UN POCO MÁS!"-pensó al límite el Inuzuka.

Ambas fuerzas se repelieron y salieron despedidos muy lejos de allí. Ino y Kiba perdieron su transformación y se veían con ganas de triunfar. Akamaru estaba tendido en el suelo y le costaba mantenerse de pie.

-"¿Cómo le hago para ganar?"-pensaba a mil por hora el Inuzuka.

Ino tenía una última técnica a su disposición e hizo unos sellos de mano.

-Genjutsu: Muerte placentera-.

Kiba se hallaba en una especie de cuarto de burdel de 5 estrellas con mujeres muy bellas y en ropa interior. Lo que era más extraño eran los cosplays de cachorritas de distintas razas.

-Oh, Kiba. Quiero hacerlo de a perrito contigo-.

-Eres un hombre grande y fuerte-alababa otra mujer.

-"Mierda, esto fue bajo. Debo resistir"-pensó Kiba por respeto a Tamaki.

Ino cometió un tremendo error porque se olvidó de Akamaru. Estaba tan concentrada en el control mental de Kiba, que el cachorro se coló de su vista y mordió el trasero de Ino.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!-se oyó un grito enorme en todos los Países Elementales.

Zabuza y Haku estaban rumbo a una resistencia que era comandada por Mei Terumi para derrocar a Yagura, el Cuarto Mizukage. De repente, se oyó el chillido de dolor de Ino y quedaron extrañados.

-Zabuza, ¿qué fue ese sonido?-se preguntó la chica de hielo.

-Hmm, probablemente alguna Kunoichi fangirl fue mordida por un perro del Clan Inuzuka. Ya ha pasado en varias ocasiones-respondió el espadachín.

-¿Cree que debamos pedir ayuda a la Aldea de la Hoja para derrocar al Cuarto Mizukage?-preguntó la chica.

-No nos caería mal la ayuda de ellos. La Aldea de la Hoja no se caracteriza por ser unos traidores como los de la Roca o los de la Nube. Necesitaré que te cueles en la aldea en unos días-le pidió el espadachín.

-Solo espero que Sarada aún no me tenga rencor por lo de su novio-mencionó Haku nerviosa.

En la Aldea de la Hoja, Ino trataba de quitarse de encina a Akamaru, y Kiba salió de la ilusión.

-¡GRACIAS AKAMARU, AHORA ES MI TURNO PARA DEVOLVERLE EL GOLPE!-agradeció Kiba.

Kiba hizo unos sellos y produjo al menos 6 clones simples, pero era solo el principio.

-Espero que el truco de Naruto funcione. ¡JUTSU HARÉN INVERSO!-.

Un montón de hombres guapísimos y desnudos aparecieron frente a Ino.

-Hola muñeca-le dijeron seductoramente a la rubia.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-chilló Ino con la hermosa vista al frente.

La rubia salió volando con chorros de sangre y cayó totalmente noqueada con una sonrisa enorme.  
Lo que nadie se esperaba es que un montón de mujeres salieran despedidas también por su lado pervertido oculto.  
Sakura del presente y del futuro, Tenten, Karin, Sarada, Chouchou, Kushina y Tsunade se hallaban desmayadas y con sangre en la nariz.

-¡SARADA!-gritó Boruto desesperado.

-Hmp-gruñó molesto Sasuke del presente por la perversión oculta en Sakura.

-Creo que debo hablar seriamente sobre esto-dijo Sasuke del futuro algo fastidiado por su esposa.

-¡TENTEN SE VOLVIÓ A DESMAYAR!-exclamó Lee.

-¡MALDITA SEAS TSUNADE Y DICES QUE SOY EL PERVERTIDO!-señaló algo enojado Jiraiya.

-Vamos a hablar seriamente cuando despiertes, Kushina-mencionó muy molesto Minato.

-Esta pervertida loca se desmayó-mencionó Suigetsu.

-Va a despertar pronto-tranquilizó Jugo.

-Hinata, no te desmayaste-comentó Naruto muy feliz.

-Solo tu me causas ese efecto en mí-confesó Hinata.

-¿Solo si yo estuviera desnudo te pasaría eso?-.

-Sí-aceptó la Hyuga.

-"Hmp, eso no es nada. Solo mi Naruto me hizo desmayarme cuando me bailo con un traje sexy de bombero"-recordó sonrojada Hinata del futuro cuando fue su segundo aniversario de casados y de esa sesión de pasión nació Himawari.

-Kurenai, no sabes cuando me alivia que no hayas caído-le habló Asuma.

-Solo tengo corazón para tí, Asuma-le dijo la pelinegra.

Asuma y Kurenai iniciaron más pronto una relación porque ellos se amaban, y la noticia de una hija de ellos les dio el empujón que necesitaban.

-Ino Yamamaka ya no puede más, Kiba Inuzuka es el ganador-señaló Genma muy alterado por el final inesperado de la batalla.

-¡LO HICIMOS AKAMARU!-celebró Kiba muy feliz.

-¡CLARO QUE SI, KIBA!-exclamó Akamaru feliz.

Kurenai veía orgullosa a su alumno por su triunfo y Asuma solo suspiró por la forma en que perdió Ino.

-Tu discípula es muy fuerte, solo porque Kiba fue más astuto es que pudo ganar. De ahí ella será una dura rival para cualquiera-le animó Kurenai.

-Gracias cariño, y Kiba me dejó muy impresionado. Mejoró mucho en este mes, la otra Sakura hizo un buen trabajo con ella-admitió Asuma.

-¡NOOOO, OTRA APUESTA GANADA DE NUEVO!-gritó Shizune alterada.

Ahora solo quedaba una batalla y Sasuke Uchiha del presente se dirigió al campo de pelea. El Uchiha activó su Rinne Tenseigan y se preparó para la batalla. Jamás había pesado que la visión de Hinata fuera tan abrumadora. La vista en cámara lenta del Sharingan y Mangekyo Sharingan en su Rinnegan se había tornado tan fuerte que veía con muchísimo detalle el mundo a su alrededor.  
Gaara observaba con mirada asesina y muy emocionado de poder demostrar su existencia con el Uchiha. El poder de Shukaku estaba a su máximo esplendor y su Elemento Magnético con su habilidad de sellado se incrementó en sobremanera estos últimos meses.

-¡MADRE, HOY TENDRÁS LA SANGRE DE ESTE UCHIHA!-dijo con locura el pelirrojo.

Rasa veía en las sombras a su hijo mayor y el convivio con la familia Uzumaki a lo largo de ese mes le hizo ver muchas cosas en las que estaba equivocado. Sus errores le habían provocado mucho sufrimiento a su hijo más pequeño que estaba en un estado de inestabilidad mental.  
En su interior, Shukaku rezaba porque esto saliera bien y que el niño estúpido se volviera el Kazekage que se convertiría en el futuro.  
Sasuke activó su Rinne Tenseigan y se preparó para pelear con un Kunai en la mano.  
Del cuerpo de Gaara empezó a salir un chakra dorado y su cuerpo empezó a cubrirse de remolinos. Los ojos del pelirrojo se tornaron en forma de un Shuriken de 4 puntas y la arena del chico se cubría de ese mismo chakra.

-¡¿QUÉ PASÓ ACÁ?!-exclamó Sasuke sorprendido.

Hinata activó su Byakugan y se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

-¡GAARA CONTROLA A LA PERFECCIÓN A SHUKAKU!-informó Hinata en shock.

-¡ESO NO SE SUPONÍA QUE ESTABA EN EL PLAN!-mencionó Naruto muy sorprendido.

Naruto del futuro oculto en el lugar sonreía porque el Sello de los 8 Trigramas estaba siendo un éxito y Shukaku estaba cooperando con Gaara. El único inconveniente es la inestabilidad mental del pelirrojo, pero de eso se encargaría su otro yo.

-"Podría usar el Camino Preta, pero eso le quitaría la diversión"-pensó Sasuke.

-"Tú otro yo le dio el poder total del estúpido Shukaku a ese niño de la Arena. Le va a costar mucho a Sasuke someterlo"-le dijo Kurama del presente a su Naruto.

-"Maldita sea, eso me va a complicar las cosas"-respondió el rubio.

-"No te preocupes, somos mucho más fuertes que el estúpido Mapache de una Cola"-finalizó despreocupado el rubio.

Sasuke analizaba a Gaara y como iba a vencerlo para dar inicio a la invasión.

-"Veamos, el Amaterasu y Kagatsuchi son inútiles si tiene ese manto de chakra. El Tsukuyomi no es viable porque puedo volverlo más loco y un genjutsu de menor nivel es poco viable porque Shukaku lo puede deshacer. El Camino Preta es mi última salida en caso de que vaya a atacar al público"-analizó Sasuke.

Gaara inició con el lanzamiento de la Arena Definitiva recubierta de su manto de chakra en contra de Sasuke. El Uchiha inesperadamente flotó en el aire para sorpresa de todos.

-No sabía que podía hacer eso-mencionó Sasuke del futuro interesado.

-El Camino Deva de Pain si lo hizo cuando destruyó la aldea hace años-mencionó Naruto del futuro.

-Lo voy a tomar en cuenta en el futuro-.

Gaara lanzó sus brazos de chakra con su Arena Definitiva y Sasuke lo esquivaba con dificultad.

-¡MALDITO, QUÉDATE QUIETO!-maldijo el jinchuriki.

-Concedido-.

Sasuke se quedó quieta y los brazos atraparon al Uchiha.

-¡MUERE!-.

El montículo de la Arena Definitiva aplastó aparentemente a Sasuke enfrente de todo.

-¡SASUKE!-gritó con terror Sakura.

Lo extraño del suceso es que no salió ni una gota de sangre en la arena y eso dejó perplejo a Gaara.

-¡AQUÍ ESTOY, IDIOTA!-exclamó Sasuke detrás de Gaara.

Sasuke tenía un Chidori Kagatsuchi en su mano y la Arena Definitiva protegió a Gaara.  
Una explosión se llevó a cabo en el lugar y ambos contrincantes salieron despedidos.

-Esa técnica es la misma que usaste en el Valle del Fin-recordó Naruto del futuro.

-Ja, pensar que mi otro yo lograría hacerla-expresó orgulloso el otro Sasuke.

-Mi otro hermano se ha vuelto increíblemente fuerte y eso te lo agradezco-interrumpió Itachi que también estaba oculto como un ANBU.

Sasuke usó el Rinne Tenseigan para poder mirar a través del humo y contempló a Gaara sin ningún rasguño.

-Su defensa es muy fuerte, lo subestimé por completo. Tendré que usar el mini Susanoo para combatir de igual a igual-admitió el Uchiha.

Un chakra púrpura cubrió a Sasuke y se acopló al cuerpo del Uchiha formando un intenso mini Susanoo.

-¿Contrajo a ese tamaño el Susanoo? Es impresionante-dijo admirado Itachi.

-Sarada descubrió la técnica y el resto la aprendimos de ella-reveló Sasuke.

-Me gustaría pasar un tiempo con mi sobrina cuando me quiten el status de delincuente-deseó el Uchiha prodigio.

Sasuke se lanzó contra Gaara para pelear y su espada imbuida en Susanoo y Chidori Kagatsuchi chocaba contra la Arena Definitiva fortificada logrando destruirla.

-¡MIERDA!-maldijo Gaara.

Gaara trataba de esquivar los ataques de Sasuke, pero no era muy rápido y ahora solo le quedaba una salida. De su mano una bola negra se formaba en la mano de Gaara y Sasuke la reconoció a la perfección.

-¡MINI BOMBA DE BESTIA CON COLA!-.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-.

El Shinra Tensei desestabilizó la Mini Bomba de Bestia con Cola de Gaara y explotó sacando a ambos rivales despedidos de allí.  
Gaara y Sasuke se levantaron con mucha dificultad después de la último movimiento que ejecutaron. Lucían algo cansados y el pelirrojo se estaba enojando porque el Uchiha era un hueso duro de roer.  
Justo en ese momento, una lluvia de plumas caía sobre el campo de batalla y los presentes reconocieron la técnica. La invasión acababa de comenzar.

Omake HINATA DEL FUTURO Y EL EQUIPO 8 DEL PRESENTE  
El heredero del clan Inuzuka iba muy pensativo sobre su sueño de ser Hokage. Había tenido una charla interesante con Hinata del futuro hace unas horas.

Flashback

-¿Cómo es la otra Hinata?-preguntó Kiba de camino a la Mansión Uzumaki.

-Es una gran persona, es mi modelo a seguir aparte de Naruto-dijo la Hinata del presente con enorme admiración.

-Veo que te ha hecho muy bien juntarte con ella-dijo Kurenai orgullosa.

-Quiero ser como ella, fuerte y bondadosa a la vez-.

El Equipo 8 pasó al lugar y Himawari los recibió en la entrada.

-Oh, la tía Kurenai, el tío Kiba y el tío Shino. Hola-saludó la pequeña Uzumaki.

-Guau-ladró Akamaru.

-No me podía olvidar de tí, Akamaru-dijo con una sonrisa la peliazul acariciando al cachorro.

-Aún me cuesta trabajo creer que algo tan lindo salió de Naruto-mencionó burlón Kiba.

Himawari activó el Byakugan y miró enojada a Kiba por el insulto a su papá.

-¿Dijo algo de mi papi?-dijo Himawari con una sonrisa dulcemente enfermiza.

-¡NO, DIJE QUE ALGO TAN LINDO SALIÓ OBVIAMENTE DE NARUTO Y HINATA!-corrigió con un pavor inexplicable el chico perro.

-Oh, me lo han dicho muchas veces-sonrió feliz la niña.

Himawari fue a llamar a su mamá y Kiba seguía sudando frío.

-"Vaya, me recuerda extrañamente a mi maestra Kushina"-pensó Kurenai extrañada.

-Kiba, no insultes a Naruto frente a ella. Podría ser capaz de hacerte puré si se enoja por algo muy serio-le advirtió Hinata.

En eso, Hinata del futuro salió y los recibió a todos feliz.

-Buenas tardes, es un gusto verlos-saludó amablemente la Uzumaki.

Los tres pensaron que la mujer seguía tan bella a pesar de su edad y la procreación de dos hijos.

-Vaya, no puedo creer que te vea como serás en muchos años-dijo Kurenai sonriente.

-Ahora soy Hinata Uzumaki y bueno, su Hinata les contó que soy la Primera Dama de la Aldea de la Hoja-.

-No es justo, yo quería ser Hokage-refunfuñó Kiba.

-Lo mismo dijiste en ese año donde eligieron a Naruto como Séptimo Hokage, pero su popularidad y poder era incuestionable-explicó Hinata recordando esos tiempos.

Hinata del futuro activó el Tenseigan para la sorpresa de todos y mostró una esfera púrpura de chakra que contenían recuerdos.  
Se veía a Kurenai y el Equipo 8 jugando con una Mirai de dos años. Shino y Kiba estaban decididos a cuidar de la hija de su sensei en unos años.

-Recuerdo que a Shino le decía Shinomaru y a Kiba lo llamaba Kibamaru-contó esa anécdota la ojiperla.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque Shikamaru era su guardián por petición de Asuma sensei antes de morir-explicó la Hinata adulta.

Kurenai tenía ese miedo de perder a Asuma por lo que Hinata y Mirai contaron.

-Sé que hallarán la forma de cambiar las cosas. El destino no está escrito en piedra-les animó Hinata del futuro.

-Entonces si me convertiré en Hokage-fanfarroneó Kiba.

-Ya deja en paz el asunto, Kiba. Ni siquiera vas a ser considerado un candidato a ese puesto-regañó Shino.

-Hmm, que lata-maldijo Kiba molesto.

-Por lo menos tendrás novia-animó Hinata del presente.

-No, ni loco saldré con una amante de los gatos-.

-Lo dice el amante extremista de los perros-dijo con sarcasmo Shino.

-Oh, Tamaki. En realidad su relación es muy buena y se quieren mucho-recordó Hinata.

-Y yo no tengo novia, voy a morir solo-comentó con un aura de depresión el Aburame.

-Ino me había comentado que tu otro yo en el futuro iba a organizar algunas citas a ciegas. Aquí tengo el recuerdo de que lo te dijo días antes de venir al pasado-le mostró Hinata.

En la esfera de chakra, se veía a Shino con una Ino mayor aconsejándolo.

-¡HAGAS LO QUE HAGAS, NO HABLES CON UNA CHICA SOBRE INSECTOS TODO EL TIEMPO!-señaló Ino del futuro.

-Es el único tema de conversación que tengo-le indicó Shino.

-Puedes decirle sobre tus lugares favoritos o cualquier cosa que llame la atención de una mujer-habló Hinata.

-Eres rico, tu clan tiene mucho prestigio y eso atrae mujeres-dio la iniciativa la rubia.

-¿Con quién me organizaste una cita?-preguntó el Aburame.

-Hmm, es una mujer de la Aldea de la Hoja con mucha experiencia en citas. Será fácil para tí-explicó la Yamamaka.

El recuerdo terminó y Shino sumamente interesado preguntó:

-¿Y con quién salí siempre?-preguntó Shino.

-Creo que se le olvidó la cita-dijo con mucha vergüenza la Hinata del futuro.

-Es oficial, voy a morir solo-dijo el Aburame con un aura depresiva.

-Lo siento Shino, creo que incluso las brujas no tienen un futuro romántico muy claro. Incluso una de ellas mencionó que el amor de tu vida había muerto desgraciadamente y se relacionaba con insectos-explicó la Uzumaki muy apenada.

-¡ENTONCES VOY A SALVAR A ESA MUJER CUESTE LO ME CUESTE!-exclamó con grito de juramento el Aburame.

En la Aldea de la Cascada, Fu estornudó fuertemente mientras entrenaba.

-Siento que alguien habló de mí-mencionó la chica limpiándose la nariz.

En el Mundo Puro del futuro, Fu estornudó también.

-Oye Fu, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Yugito.

-¿Siento que alguien habló de mí?-dijo la peliverde.

-Oye, ¿no preguntaste al Shinigami sobre si tu media naranja se hallaba acá?-.

-¡DIJO QUE SEGUÍA VIVO Y TARDARÁ EN MORIR!-explicó Fu con lágrimas anime.

-Ni modo, a esperar-apoyó la antigua jinchukiri de Matatabi.

En la Mansión Uzumaki del presente, Hinata del futuro platicaba amenamente con su antiguo equipo y contando las experiencias vividas en los próximos años.

Flashback fin

Kiba suspiró porque parecería que tendría que dedicarse a otra cosa por el momento. De repente, él miró a un gato atrapado en un árbol y Akamaru ladró por sus instintos animales.

-Mejor ayudemos al gato y lo devolvamos a su dueño-le ordenó Kiba.

-Guau-.

Kiba se subió al árbol y bajó fácilmente a gato. Comparado a la tarea de capturar a Tora, el gato de la esposa del señor Feudal del País del Fuego, esto era una tarea sencilla.  
El gato se sentía muy incomodo por Kiba y Akamaru, pero si no quería morir por el perro ninja no iba a hacer algo malo.

De repente, vio a una linda chica llamando desesperada a alguien.

-¡SEÑOR BIGOTES! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!-llamaba muy desesperada la muchacha.

-Miau-maullaba el gato.

-Guau-ladró Akamaru.

-¿Ella es la dueña de este gatito? Mejor se lo devolvemos-.

Kiba fue a donde estaba la chica y la llamo:

-Disculpe, ¿este gato es tuyo?-le presentó el gato el chico perro.

-¡KYAAA, SEÑOR BIGOTES!-exclamó de emoción la mujer.

El gato se abalanzó feliz a su dueña y ella estaba llorando de alegría por él.

-Gracias por hallar a mi mascota-.

Kiba y Tamaki se miraron y se sonrojaron quedándose embobados. Akamaru gruñía porque su amo se vio atraído a una chica gato como lo predijo la otra Hinata.

-¿Eres de la Aldea de la Hoja?-preguntó sonrojado el Inuzuka.

-No, solo vengo por esta temporada del año. Los Exámenes Chunin son una gran fuente de ingresos para mi abuela. Después regresaré a mi ciudad natal-le contó tímidamente la niña.

-¡GUAU!-ladró muy fuertemente Akamaru.

-¿Es tu mascota?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí, él es mi mejor amigo Akamaru-presentó Kiba tratando de impresionar a la linda chica frente a ella.

Tamaki le hizo cosquillas al cuello de Akamaru y el perrito olvidó su desconfianza inicial.

-Aww, que bonito eres. Cuida bien a tu amigo Kiba, espero que vuelva verte. Tengo bonitos juguetes para tí-le dijo la muchacha.

-¡GUAU!-ladró feliz el cachorro.

-Adiós, y me dio mucho gusto conocerte Kiba. Estoy cerca de la zona comercial hospedada con mi abuela. Pueden visitarme cuando deseen-les propuso la niña gato.

-Gracias-.

Tamaki se fue y Kiba la miraba irse muy embobado con un gran sonrojo.

-¡GUAU!-ladró Akamaru.

-Oye amigo, ¿podemos hacer una excepción a lo de odiar a los gatos por ella?-le pidió el Inuzuka a su amigo.

-Hmm, hmm-gimió el cachorro inseguro.

-Por favor amigo, yo solo quiero una linda novia-le suplicó Kiba.

-Guau-.

-Si yo te doy una ración extra de sirloin del más fina cada semana, me ayudarás-propuso el Inuzuka.

-¡GUAU!-ladró el perrito amenazante.

En el futuro, Kiba esperaba en su cama a su hermosa novia Tamaki. La chica estaba frente a él con una lencería sexy de gato y a su novio le encantaba.

-No sabes cuanto me excitas-mencionó el Inuzuka.

-Gracias, amor-.

La chica avanzó al hombre perro y lo besó apasionadamente. Tamaki se quitó el sujetador y mostró sus grandes y hermosos pechos al Inuzuka.

-Cielos, que macizos-le alagó el ninja a su novia.

(Nota: Como Larry la Langosta).

-Solo son para tí-.

Los dos se besaron mientras empezaban a tener una buena sesión de sexo entre personas enamoradas. El Inuzuka era muy brusco, pero a la chica le encantaba.

-¡KIBA, KIBA, SIGUE ASÍ!-.

Curiosamente, a los dos les gustaba montarse como animales, en especial de a perrito. En esta ocasión ellos practicaban esta posición. Kiba le encantaba estocar a Tamaki y toca sus pechos con sus manos al mismo tiempo.

-Estoy lista para la siguiente ronda-.

-¡PERO NOS ACABAMOS DE VENIR HACE UN MINUTO!-alegó Kiba muy pálido.

-¡CÁLLATE Y SIGUE, PERRO DE PACOTILLA!-.

Kiba tuvo que ingerir una píldora de soldado para poder resistir más ya que su novia era muy difícil de saciar.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-suspiró el Inuzuka.

Nota del autor:  
Gracias por seguir esta peculiar y poco común historia de viaje al pasado y dimensión alterna. Algunos lectores me han hecho la sugerencia de un tema en particular que me ha agobiado a lo largo de estos días.  
En la historia yo marqué que Lee y Tenten son los padres de Metal Lee, pero algunos me han sugerido NejiTen y cabe el riesgo que en esta línea de tiempo deje de existir el hijo de Lee.  
Así que quiero someter a una votación para ver que opinan con quien debe estar Tenten:  
1\. Rock Lee.  
2\. Neji Hyuga.  
3\. Con los dos (apoyo esta última).

Recuerden que su opinión es importante, pero tengan en cuenta que la existencia de Metal Lee se encuentra en peligro si Tenten llega a tener algo solo con Neji.


	28. Chapter 28

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado

Capítulo 28 LA INVASIÓN PARTE 1

Jorgecr72: Yo había pensado en lo de Tenten original, pero con lo de la alterna voy a poner mis condiciones.

samurock y penta: Tamaki va a dejar seco a Kiba.

Manga lover 1: Lo del Jutsu Harem inverso, solo tiene efecto en pervertidas. Las que se desmayaron fueron las del videojuego e Ino fue una de ellas. No es mi culpa que así lo hayan decidido y la misma Ino también le hizo un genjutsu pervertido a Kiba y él le dio una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Touma605: Gracias por tu preferencia.

Uchiha: Tomaré en cuenta tu sugerencia con los hermanos Uchiha y Sarada. Lo voy a poner en un omake.

Josefath: Sobre Fugaku, Mikoto e Izumi van a aparecer en la invasión. No tengo una fecha precisa para actualizar en ninguna historia.

Nota del autor:

Bueno, hice las votaciones y sin temor a equivocarme los resultados son:

1\. Lee: 2

2\. Neji: 25

3\. Ambos: 9 (cuenta mi propio voto).

El ganador fue Neji, pero tengo mis propias condiciones: ¡METAL LEE NACE PORQUE NACE! Neji debió morir en este universo y solo por la intervención de los ninjas del futuro seguirá vivo. El hijo de Lee existirá por algún factor impredecible, y Rock Lee entenderá que Tenten ama a Neji, pero no es justo tampoco que la existencia de Metal Lee se vea truncada por este factor, como algunos de los votantes hicieron notar. Van a ver mucho más tarde como soluciono este problema.

Gran parte de los que estaban en el estadio se quedaron dormidos por el potente Genjutsu que lanzó Kabuto al lugar. Los únicos que no cayeron fueron los Jounin, Naruto que era un jinchuriki perfecto y compartía los ojos de su amigo y su novia, Hinata y Sasuke que manejaban bien sus doujutsus, Gaara que también Shukaku se encargó de no hacerlo caer en la técnica, y Sakura que era muy buena para reconocer uno y salir de él.

-¡KAI!-gritaron en conjunto los ninjas.

El Genjutsu se deshizo y se veía a una gran horda de ninjas de la Arena y el Sonido atacar. Gaara estaba herido y sus hermanos lo ayudaron a escapar.

-Ay no, no podemos permitir que escape-dijo Hinata con el Byakugan activo.

-¡PERO EL VIEJO HOKAGE ESTÁ ATRAPADO ALLÁ DENTRO!-exclamó Naruto muy preocupado.

-Nosotros nos haremos cargo-se oyó una voz conocida.

La voz de Jiraiya acompañada de Tsunade y de 4 ninjas enmascarados.

-Hola hijo-saludó Kushina.

-Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?-le preguntó Naruto del presente preocupado.

-Voy a irle a patear el trasero a Orochimaru por haber querido invadir la aldea-dijo la mujer.

-No te preocupes por nosotros Naruto, sabemos cuidarnos solos-le dijo Minato.

-¿Dónde está Himawari?-preguntó Boruto.

-Con Natsu, ella está cuidando a tu pequeña tía Hanabi por ordenes de tu abuelo Hiashi-explicó Naruto del futuro.

-¿Quién es el otro sujeto enmascarado?-preguntó Sasuke del presente.

-Soy Rasa, el padre de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari,-se reveló su identidad.

-Oh, ¿por qué va a ayudarnos?-preguntó curioso Mitsuki.

-Ese maldito de Orochimaru casi me mata y voy a hacer que pague por haberse metido conmigo-le dijo el Kazekage.

-Orochimaru es mi padre-respondió el muchacho.

-No me esperaba eso-dijo el pelirrojo.

-No podemos matar a Orochimaru, señor Kazekage. Pero si podemos darle una lección-dijo Naruto del presente con un tono diabólico.

-"Mi padre está frito"-pensó Mitsuki.

Mientras tanto, Himawari y Hanabi se hallaban en el refugio de los civiles con el resto de los civiles.

-¡YO QUIERO AYUDAR!-exclamó Himawari ansiosa.

-Son ninjas muy peligrosos, no tenemos que poner a sus padres muy preocupados por su seguridad-le dijo Natsu.

Un minuto más tarde, Himawari sacó al genio de la lámpara mágica y salió el genio.

-Señorita Himawari, ¿qué ocurre ahora?-.

-Unos sujetos malos están invadiendo la aldea y mis papás están peleando allá afuera. ¿Puede mostrarnos que pasa allá afuera?-le pidió Himawari.

En una bola de cristal se veía que pasaba afuera y todos querían ver.

-No puede ponerlo en una televisión HD 4D LED-pidió Himawari.

-¡NO SÉ QUÉ ES ESO!-le dijo el genio irritado.

-Ups, aún no existen en esta época-se rascó la cabeza la niña.

-¿Dónde puedo ver a mi hermana?-preguntó Hanabi.

-Depende, ¿la del futuro o la de esta época?-preguntó el genio.

-La de esta época-dijo Hanabi.

La esfera mostraba a Hinata del futuro enmascarada detrás de Hinata del presente.

-Ambas están juntas. Veo que tienen un plan para terminar con la invasión-mencionó el genio.

De vuelta al estadio, Rasa miró a Shikamaru y Shikadai y les habló.

-Tú, niño Nara. Vas a hacerte responsable de mi hija o te mato-le amenazó el Kazekage a Shikamaru.

-"Maldición, me había olvidado de ese detalle"-pensó Shikamaru nervioso.

-Es un gusto conocerlo, abuelo Rasa-saludó Shikadai.

-Tienes los ojos y el rostro de tu madre, pequeño-le contestó el hombre.

Hinata del futuro activó su Byakugan y después los transformó en el Tenseigan. Observó toda la aldea a detalle y se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

-Oh no, hay un grave problema-les dijo Hinata del futuro muy aterrada.

-¿Qué pasa?-le cuestionó su esposo muy preocupado.

-Hay resucitados por el Jutsu de Invocación: Resucitación del Mundo Impuro esparcidos por la aldea-les reveló Hinata del futuro.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, LOS ÚNICOS RESUCITADOS DEBÍAN SER EL PRIMER Y EL SEGUNDO HOKAGE!-exclamó Naruto del futuro muy sorprendido por este cambio.

-Creo que al luchar contra los niños en el bosque, Orochimaru se dio cuenta de que se confió demasiado-analizó Minato.

-¿Quiénes son los que invocó Orochimaru?-preguntó Kushina preocupada.

Hinata hizo una esfera de chakra púrpura en su mano y se veía lo que lo que ella logró captar con su Tenseigan.

-¡NO PUEDE SER, ESE MALNACIDO SE ATREVIÓ A REVIVIR A MIS PADRES!-exclamó Sasuke muy furioso y con su Rinne Tenseigan activado.

-Cálmate Sasuke. Si hay una guerra en unos años, esto va a suceder. Por lo pronto, vas a tener la oportunidad de verlos de nuevo y detenerlos con tu poder-le comentó Naruto del futuro.

-Itachi y mi otro yo deben saber de esto-dijo Sasuke preocupado.

-Ellos tienen una tarea muy importante que no pueden dejar pasar. Digamos que ellos vengarán a tu clan de una vez por todas-explicó Hinata del futuro.

En otro lugar, se hallaban Itachi, Sasuke y Sakura del futuro fuera la base de Raíz.

-No puedo creer que vaya a matar a Danzô por segunda vez-suspiró Sasuke del futuro.

-Le hiciste un favor a la aldea. Sin él de por medio, no hubo alguien quién perturbara la paz que Kakashi y Naruto se esforzaron en alcanzar con mucho esfuerzo-le apoyó Sakura.

-Tienes una buena esposa, hermano menor. Lástima que no tenga a alguien así de buena conmigo-opinó Itachi orgulloso de él.

-Tenías a Izumi antes-le comentó el chico.

-No creo poder revivirla, eso no es posible-le dijo el Uchiha.

-El maldito genio de la hija de Naruto lo puede hacer. ¿Cómo crees que el Cuarto Hokage y su esposa revivieron?-le informó Sakura del futuro.

-Podría funcionar, pero ella me va a asesinar cuando me vea-.

-No la culpo, yo te tuve odio muchos años-dijo con humor negro el Uchiha del futuro.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de acabar con esto-finalizó Sakura.

En ese instante, Sakura activó de la nada el Rinnegan en el ojo izquierdo y el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno en el ojo derecho.

-¡ESO NO ES POSIBLE!-dijo Itachi impresionado como pocas veces.

-Usé el mismo método de los niños con la combinación de sus poderes. No fue difícil pasar mi poder ocular a Sakura, Obito lo hizo con los seis jinchurikis que capturó Akatsuki en el futuro-explicó Sasuke.

-Desde que me lo diste no me acostumbro a la visión-se quejó Sakura con algo de molestia en los ojos.

-¿Cuándo se lo diste?-preguntó Itachi curioso.

-Se lo di antes de que partieran a entrenar al Bosque Shikkotsu-le respondió el Uchiha del futuro.

-Será interesante verte en acción, cuñada-dijo el ex Akatsuki.

-Es un honor ser llamada así por usted, Itachi-dijo Sakura con alegría.

En el estadio, los ninjas veían que no solo eran los padres de Sasuke que fueron resucitados. También estaba Shisui Uchiha, apodado Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante.

-Ese sujeto es muy peligroso. Sus Genjutsus son increíblemente peligrosos, más que los de Itachi-dijo Jiraiya preocupado.

-¡NO, NO PUEDE SER!-exclamó Kakashi paralizado.

En la esfera de chakra se veía a Rin Nohara revivida y eso lo ponía muy mal al Jounin sensei.

-¿Por qué revivieron a Rin?-preguntó Kurenai preocupada.

-La Tortuga de las Tres Colas, debe ser una pseudojinchuriki y eso la hace muy peligrosa-analizó Minato preocupada.

-Obito mataría a Orochimaru si se llega a enterar de que la usó en la invasión-opinó Kushina.

En la misma esfera de chakra se vio a dos Hyuga que dejó a Neji helado.

-No, ellos no-dijo el chico Hyuga pálido.

-Oh no, el tío Hizashi y la tía Kanna-reveló Hinata del presente.

-Señora Hinata, ¿tienes a alguien más en el lugar?-preguntó Naruto del presente a la versión futura de Hinata.

-En la barrera veo al Primer Hokage, al segundo Hokage y a alguien que yo conozco. Tiene una máscara y no puedo penetrarla para ver quien es-explicó Hinata.

-Debemos darnos prisa, nosotros iremos a acabar con esto. Ustedes deben sellar a los otros resucitados para que no causen problemas-ordenó Naruto del futuro.

El Equipo 7 del presente y del futuro, 8, 9 y 10, junto con Hinata del futuro fueron a enfrentar los distintos problemas que amenazaban seriamente a la aldea de la Hoja.

En un momento de descuido, Mitsuki se coló en la barrera junto con los ninjas encargados de derrotar a Orochimaru para ver de cerca a su padre en el pasado.

-Maldito Mitsuki, nos dejó para ir a ver a su padre-dijo Sakura del presente algo irritada.

-Yo lo entiendo, todos queremos la seguridad de nuestros padres aunque no lo admitamos-mencionó Sarada.

-Espero que le vaya bien con él-deseó Boruto de corazón.

Mitsuki fue descubierto por Naruto del futuro y lo interrogó.

-Mitsuki, los ninjas que enfrentaremos son muy poderosos. ¿Por qué viniste con nosotros?-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Quiero asegurarme de que mi padre se encuentre bien-dijo con preocupación el niño.

Naruto sonrió y acarició su cabeza porque le recordaba a Boruto y Sarada.

-Bien, no vas a intervenir. Pero podrás ver-sonrió el niño.

-Esta bien, señor-.

Orochimaru estaba hablando con su antiguo maestro fanfarroneando sobre lo que había planeado para invadir la aldea, cómo mató al Cuarto Kazekage y suplantó su identidad, además de que consiguió robar el ADN de muchos ninjas para usarlos en su invasión secreta.

-¡¿ESO QUE HAS HECHO NO TIENE NOMBRE?!-regañó severamente Hiruzen a Orochimaru.

-No me interesa y voy a acabar con esta aldea de una vez por todas-dijo muy confiado el Sanin traidor.

-Hay un fallo en tu plan, tonto aprendiz-le dijo sonriente el viejo mono.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Tengo refuerzos-reveló el Hokage.

Un montón de ninjas enmascarados salieron de sus escondites sorprendiendo a Orochimaru.

-¡MALDITOS, LOGRARON PENETRAR LA BARRERA!-maldijo Orochimaru.

De la nada, Kimimaro salió y cubrió las espaldas de su amo y señor.

-"¿Kimimaro, no debería estar enfermo?"-se preguntó Naruto del futuro sorprendido.

-"No me extraña, quizás en este universo no contrajo la enfermedad que lo mató. Hay que tener mucho cuidado con este sujeto que es muy bueno"-aconsejó Kurama.

-Ese sujeto es Kimimaro Kaguya y es el último de su clan. Tiene el Kekkei Genkai del Pulso de Hueso Muerto-informó Naruto.

-Ese chico será duro de vencer, hijo-dijo Kushina preocupada sabiendo que esa habilidad era muy peligrosa.

Orochimaru oyó esa frase y los enmascarados revelaron sus identidades, y el Sanin serpiente conocía a casi todos en el lugar.

-Hola señor Orochimaru, hace tiempo que no lo veía-sonrió Kushina amenazante.

-¡POR ESO NO TE PUDE REVIVIR, MALDITA!-dijo con sorpresa y coraje el Sanin.

-Y te olvidas de mí, tonto-dijo Minato con sus Kunais de tres puntas.

-Y vinimos en su respaldo-dijo sorpresivamente Jiraiya y Tsunade juntos.

Orochimaru no se sentía tan seguro aún con Kimimaro a su ayuda.

-Aún con eso, no vencerán a mis resucitados-mencionó el Sanin con una sonrisa malvada.

-Vaya, papá si que era malo antes-opinó Mitsuki escondido en los árboles.

Hiruzen notó que habían dos tumbas más sin abrir y Orochimaru las reveló.

¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYAS HECHO ALGO TAN BAJO, OROCHIMARU!-exclamó Tsunade con gran furia.

Adelante de ella se hallaban Dan Kato y Nawaki Senju, los más grandes amores en la vida de Tsunade.

-¿Tsunade?-dijo Dan reconociendo a su novia.

-Dan-solo susurró la mujer.

-¿Hermana? ¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Nawaki sin saber como llegó de nuevo al Mundo Impuro.

-¡TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE ESTO, MALDITA SERPIENTE!-gritó con cólera la Senju.

Naruto del futuro la detuvo y la tranquilizó:

-Tranquila, tengo un plan con ellos. Primero los sellaremos y Sasuke hará el resto-le susurró el rubio.

-¿Jiraiya, eres tú?-se oyó la voz del enmascarado.

-Esa voz, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar-susurró pálido Jiraiya.

-Hiciste mal en dejarme el cepillo con el ADN de Hikari hace años-sonrió malvadamente el Sanin.

La identidad del enmascarado resultó ser Hikari Hyuga, la apodada Sanin fénix y la más fuerte miembro del clan Hyuga de todos los tiempos.

-¡OLVÍDATE DE QUE SEGUIRÁS VIVO, OROCHIMARU! ¡ESTO NO TE LO PERDONARÉ!-gritó con enorme cólera el Sanin Sapo.

Rasa lo detuvo con su Polvo Dorado y Orochimaru reconoció la técnica.

-Apoyo a Jiraiya, nos has hecho enojar a todos acá-reveló Rasa que estaba vivo.

-No voy a dejar que sigas vivo, Kazekage-le amenazó Orochimaru con Kusanagi en la mano.

-¡ROBASTE LA ESPADA KUSANAGI!-dijo Hiruzen con enojo.

-Es un comodín para mí-sonrió el Sanin.

Orochimaru colocó los talismanes de control mental al resto de los resucitados y quedaron sin emociones.

-Tranquilos, solo debemos sellarlos y no maten a Orochimaru-les advirtió Naruto.

-No voy a matarlo, pero si le va a doler demasiado y un montón-respondió Tsunade con los puños preparados para aplastar cabezas.

En otro lugar, los Genin se toparon con un serio obstáculo. Hizashi y Kanna Hyuga estaban frente a ellos y estaban manipulados por Orochimaru.

-Neji, tu y yo los enfrentaremos-le dijo Hinata del presente a su primo.

-Yo me quedaré, ellos son bastante hábiles y aprendí a sellar hace poco-les dijo Hinata del futuro.

-Cuídense, por favor-les pidió Naruto a punto de irse.

-No te preocupes, somos las Princesas Byakugan y el Prodigio Hyuga. No podemos perder-le respondió Hinata del futuro al pequeño Naruto con una sonrisa.

Los tres ninjas se quedaron a enfrentar a los resucitados y Neji tenía problemas para querer luchar con sus padres.

-Neji, ellos están siendo manipulados. No sienten dolor y vamos a sellarlos para pararlos-les indicó Hinata del futuro.

-Dime una cosa, ¿hiciste esto en la guerra?-preguntó Hinata del presente a su otro yo.

-No me enfrenté a uno por suerte, pero sé perfectamente que hacer-confesó la chica.

Hizashi y Kanna empezaron a enfrentarse a su hijo y a sus sobrinas a punta de Puño Suave.

-Son tan fuertes como padre-analizó Hinata del presente defendiéndose de los ataques.

-Mi padre y el tuyo tienen el mismo poder-afirmó Neji.

-¡RASENGAN!-exclamó Hinata del futuro lanzando un Rasengan desde lejos.

-¡ROTACIÓN CELESTIAL DE LOS 8 TRIGRAMAS!-exclamó Hizashi.

El Rasengan fue desviado por la defensa absoluta del clan Hyuga y los tres quedaron sorprendidos de ello.

-Se supone que mi padre es de la Rama Secundaria. No debería saber esa técnica-dijo Neji sorprendido.

-Tú tampoco deberías saberlo, primo-dijo en broma la Hinata del presente.

-Padre me dijo una vez que en secreto le enseñó las técnicas de la Rama Primaria al tío Hizashi-recordó la Hinata del futuro.

-Eso nos complica las cosas-dijo Neji con algo de molestia.

-¡HÁGANSE PARA ATRÁS, ELEMENTO PLASMA: AMETRALLADORA RASENGAN!-exclamó Hinata del futuro.

La Hyuga del futuro lanzó múltiples balas de plasma de chakra hacia sus tíos del presente, pero Kanna lanzó una barrera astral que hizo que las balas desaparecieran.

-¿Kamui Byakugan?-dijo impresionada Hinata del presente.

-Mis padres conocían esa técnica-mencionó sorprendido el Hyuga.

-Esto se pondrá feo-afirmó Hinata del futuro.

Sasuke y Sakura del futuro, junto a Itachi estaban atacando y masacrando a los ninjas de Raíz.

-¡SHANAROO!-gritaba Sakura del futuro golpeando a cuanto ninja se le atravesaba.

-¡SON MUCHOS!-se quejó Sasuke del futuro.

Itachi no tenía ningún problema en acabar con los agentes de Raíz, pero se daba cuenta de como Danzô acaparó a muchos buenos ninjas que podrían haber hecho mas fuerte a la aldea.

Sakura fue atacada por animales de tinta y los destruía a punta de puñetazos.

-Un segundo, conozco a la única persona que haría esa técnica-recordó Sakura.

Frente a ella se hallaba Sai con 13 años de edad y se encontraba sin emociones como lo conoció antes.

-Van a pagar por tratar de matar a Lord Danzô-amenazó el pálido ninja de Raíz.

-Sai, es bueno verte de nuevo. Ino se pondrá feliz de que te encontré-sonrió Sakura del futuro.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó Sai con algo parecido a la sorpresa.

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo, viejo amigo. ¡GENJUTSU DEL RINNEGAN!-.

Sakura era buena en el área del Genjutsu como lo había señalado una vez Kakashi y logró replicar la misma técnica de Sasuke.

Sai cayó noqueado al suelo por el potente Genjutsu y Sakura se quejó de dolor ocular por falta de costumbre.

-Que horrible, que terrible dolor-se quejó Sakura con algo de sangrado ocular.

Sakura no podía dejar a su viejo amigo allí y lo metió en la dimensión del Kamui.

-Allí no te me vas a escapar por si despiertas. Ino va a querer conocer al padre de su hijo-mencionó la chica con una sonrisa.

Ino e Inojin estornudaron en el camino repentinamente y Shikamaru les preguntó extrañado.

-¿Están resfriados?-preguntó el Nara.

-Tengo la sensación de que algo bueno acaba de suceder-dijo la rubia feliz por algo extraño.

Omake CRÓNICAS DE LA FAMILIA UCHIHA

Sarada estaba feliz de que su padre en esta época había recuperado a su hermano mayor. Siempre tuvo la curiosidad de querer conocer al famoso Itachi Uchiha.

El mencionado se recuperaba en el Compuesto Uchiha donde se recuperaba de su enfermedad que casi lo mata. Gracias al tratamiento de su futura cuñada, ya se sentía mucho mejor.

-Hola tío-saludó Sarada.

Itachi sonrió al ver a la hija de su querido hermano mayor frente a él.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo-saludó el pelinegro.

-Papá me habla mucho de usted cuando estamos solos-sonrió la chica.

-¿En serio?-.

-Sí, aunque me preocupa un poco eso. Pareciera que lo quiere más a usted que a mí y a mi madre juntas-bromeó la mujer.

-Creo que es mi culpa, lo consentí demasiado de niño. Tu abuela Mikoto quería llevarlo al psicólogo para tratar eso-le confesó el Uchiha mayor.

Sasuke del presente veía a Sarada platicar con el tío Itachi y se conocían mejor. Le molestó la malas bromas que estaban diciendo a sus espaldas, pero tenían mucho razón sobre ello.

-Lamento lo que tuviste que hacer con nuestro clan-le comentó Sarada.

-Aunque fue necesario acabar con el clan, cometí un terrible error que el Séptimo Hokage me recalcó-suspiró Itachi.

-¿Cuál?-.

-Lo hice todo solo, debí haber pedido ayuda a alguien más para intentar parar el Golpe de Estado de otra forma-admitió triste el Uchiha.

-Lo lamento tío, ojalá hubiera terminado de otra forma todo esto-le dijo Sarada empática con Itachi.

-Tendrías más primos y tus abuelos te consentirían mucho por ser la niña de Sasuke. Izumi te haría algo malcriada por darte dulces y galletas a cada rato y haber jugado con ella. Shisui te daría clases de Genjutsu y Kenjutsu-fantaseó el ex Akatsuki imaginando su vida de otra forma.

-Boruto, Mitsuki y yo haríamos bromas al abuelo Fugaku, y el Séptimo Hokage nos regañaría-rió la chica.

Después de eso, Itachi sonrió triste por la vida que sacrificó por el bien de la aldea.

-No dejes que tu felicidad sea arrebatada, Sarada. No hagas todo sola o vas a terminar como yo. Te lo pido como favor, ¿de acuerdo?-le hizo jurar Itachi a Sarada.

-De acuerdo, tío Itachi-aceptó Sarada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio y Sarada notó una foto que tenía su tío en la mano.

-Disculpe, ¿quién es la mujer que está en la foto?-preguntó Sarada curiosa.

-Es Izumi, mamá quería casarnos a los dos porque ella era la Uchiha de mi generación más fuerte. Incluso despertó el Sharingan antes que yo y tu padre-le explicó Itachi.

-¿En serio?-preguntó impresionada la chica.

-Asi es, aunque yo no tuve ningún problema. Izumi era una chica muy gentil y divertida, y a tu abuela le agradaba mucho-le contó Itachi.

-Según papá, ella era una mestiza como yo. No deberían haber hecho algo así-le comentó Sarada por la discriminación de los mestizos hace años.

-Pero era muy fuerte y capaz, a pesar de ello. El Sharingan hace a sus descendientes fuertes y tenía una Voluntad de Fuego impresionante. Debí haberla incluido en mi plan, pero fui muy egoísta con hacerlo todo solo-suspiró el Uchiha.

En la foto se veía a un Itachi de 12 años comiendo Dango con Izumi recién ascendida a Chunin y feliz de su logro siendo considerada una genio por graduarse un año antes.

-¿Están comiendo dangos?-preguntó curiosa Sarada.

-Tengo una debilidad con los dangos y le traje a Izumi unos ese día. Hice algo que todavía me arrepiento hoy en día-mencionó Itachi.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó Sarada

-Izumi quería proteger a la aldea con una dedicación que yo admiraba, pero mi miedo de que resultara herida hizo que fuera duro con ella y la lastimé en serio-le confesó el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-¿Le dijo que no fuera ninja?-preguntó impresionada Sarada.

-Sí, y ella salió llorando a su casa. Mamá me regañó por haberle hecho eso y me obligó a disculparme con Izumi-recordó pesadamente Itachi.

Flashback

Mikoto le daba un severo regaño a Itachi por ser tan egoísta con su amiga Izumi Uchiha, ya que la hizo llorar en la mañana.

-¡AHORA MISMO TE VAS A DISCULPAR CON ESA POBRE NIÑA Y VAS A HACE QUE VUELVA A PONERSE FELIZ O TE DARÉ EL CASTIGO UCHIHA QUE NO QUERRÁS VOLVER A EXPERIMENTAR!-le amenazó Mikoto furiosa.

El joven Itachi quedó pálido al saber que si no se disculpaba otra vez, sufriría el aterrador Genjutsu que su madre inventó para castigarlo por ser tan insensible.

-Bueno, iré a verla-suspiró el Uchiha sin tener de otra.

-No irás solo, yo te acompañaré-le dijo su madre.

-Puedo solo-trató de decir Itachi.

-No, no puedes hacer todo solo. Vas a tener muchos problemas si no pides un poco de ayuda, algún dia me comprenderás-finalizó su madre.

Itachi no sabía cuanta razón tenía su madre de que su terquedad de hacer todo por su cuenta le costaría perderlo todo, justo como se lo dijo a su sobrina Sarada.

El pequeño Sasuke interceptó a Itachi y lo saludó animadamente.

-¡ITACHI, JUEGA CONMIGO!-pidió el antes alegre Sasuke.

-Ahorita tu hermano no puede, debe a irse a disculpar con una linda amiga y aprender a no herir los sentimientos de una chica-le dijo su madre.

-Las niñas son feas y no hay necesidad de ello. Vamos a ir a jugar-negó Sasuke.

Mikoto y se acercó maternalmente a Sasuke y percibió una dulzura excesivamente enfermiza de su madre.

-Hijito, acaso no quieres experimentar el castigo Uchiha por ser tan grosero conmigo y hablar mal de las mujeres-le dijo Mikoto con un tono dulce que daba miedo.

-No, mamá-aceptó Sasuke con mucho horror.

-Si sigues así, vas a terminar siendo un emo raro con nulo interés en las mujeres. Yo quiero que llenen de nietos este hogar y no voy a permitir que pienses así, niño malcriado-regañó Mikoto dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza de su hijo.

-Ay, eso dolió-se quejó Sasuke con una lágrima graciosa en su ojo.

-Si me llego a enterar de que fuiste grosero con las niñas, vas a desear no haber nacido-le amenazó su mamá.

Sasuke recordaba que hace poco una chica de pelo rosado le había tratado de hablar, pero no la trató bien por ser desesperante y salió despavorida. Él tuvo miedo porque si su mamá se enteraba de eso, no la libraría con vida.

(Nota de autor: Lo que pasó en el Capítulo Sasuke-Sakura es mi referencia de ello).

Mikoto iba con su hijo a visitar a Izumi a su propia casa. La madre de la chica los recibió impresionada por tener a la misma esposa y el primogénito del lider del clan en el lugar.

-Lady Uchiha, es un honor recibirla en mi casa-saludó la madre de Izumi.

-Vine porque mi hijo quiero disculparse con su hija por ser un grosero sin sentimientos-le explicó Mikoto.

-Algo de eso me platicó mi hija. Está muy deprimida en su cuarto por lo que pasó en la mañana-suspiró la mujer.

Itachi se metió a la casa y fue a la habitación de Izumi para hablar con ella.

-Izumi, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-.

-Vete, no quiero verte-le respondió Izumi muy triste.

-Quiero hablar contigo, por favor-le pidió Itachi preocupado.

Itachi abrió la puerta y se veía a Izumi llorando en su cuarto. No volteó a verlo porque se sentía decepcionada de que el chico que le gustaba no la apoyara en su sueño.

-No quiero que estes aquí-le pidió Izumi decepcionada.

-Vengo a pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó en la mañana-le dijo Itachi preocupada por su amiga.

-Tú fuiste muy claro con que no querías que fuera ninja. ¿Acaso no quieres apoyar mi sueño?-le reclamó Izumi volteándose muy molesta y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Itachi vio que Izumi tenía las tres aspas en sus ojos, algo muy impresionante para su edad. Eso significaba que el dolor de sus palabras hizo madurar su doujutsu.

-Lo siento por lo que dije. Es que me preocupas mucho por lo que te pueda pasar-le explicó Itachi muy angustiado por ella.

Izumi suavizó la mirada por lo que Itachi le reveló y se tranquilizó al saber eso.

-¿Aún tienes miedo por lo de Tenma?-le preguntó Izumi más tranquila.

Itachi asintió y la chica lo abrazó sorpresivamente para la incomodidad del prodigio Uchiha.

-No te preocupes por mí, Itachi. Te juro que yo estaré bien-le dijo con una sonrisa la castaña.

Mikoto y la madre de Izumi veían con una mirada traviesa como sus hijos estaban dándose un abrazo sincero.

-Esos dos van a terminar siendo marido y mujer-sonrió Mikoto.

-¿Estaría dispuesta a aceptar como nuera a mi hija a pesar de no ser de sangre pura?-preguntó la madre de Izumi asombrada.

-Yo puedo amenazar a mi esposo si se quiere pasar de listo. De mi parte corre que esos dos terminan juntos aunque sea en el mas allá-juró Mikoto segura.

Flashback fin

-Tu abuela me obligó a que en mi tiempo libre le dedicara algo de mi tiempo a Izumi, y ella iba a entretener a Sasuke para que no interfiriera con su propósito-recordó divertido el hombre.

-"Así que por eso mamá me hizo entrenar como loco a solas con ella"-pensó Sasuke del presente algo enojado.

-Me habría gustado conocerla, habría sido una buena tía para mí-dijo Sarada.

-Lo sé, espero que algún día me perdone por haberla matado-suspiró el Uchiha.

-Estoy seguro que sí-finalizó optimista la chica.

En el Mundo Puro en el futuro, Itachi estaba al lado de su mejor amiga Izumi. Estaban desnudos y cubiertos por una sábana despues de que habían hecho el amor toda la noche y ambas almas estaban reunidas por fin.

-Creí que ibas a tardar más años en venir a este lugar, cariño-le dijo Izumi a Itachi.

-Esa enfermedad me iba a matar tarde o temprano-dijo el Uchiha.

-A veces pienso que es mejor que no me hayas dejado viva. No quería ser viuda a tan temprana edad-dijo en broma a su ahora novio.

-Mamá hizo esa misma broma hace unos días-recordó Itachi.

-Oye, ¿y te gusto tener nuestra primera vez juntos?-le preguntó la Uchiha con un tono de seducción.

Itachi se sonrojó porque él murió virgen e Izumi se lo cobró hace unos días.

-¿Tenías qué hacer que gritara tu nombre toda la noche?-le insistió apenado el Uchiha.

-Me lo debes por matarme y estoy aprovechando que tu inoportuno hermanito no ha venido aún a este lugar-le respondió Izumi convencida.

Izumi besó en los labios a Itachi con mucho amor, y él le correspondió gustoso.

-Lamento que en este lugar ya no podamos tener niños, pero cuando mi linda sobrina llegue aquí la voy a mimar con todo mi afecto-sonrió Izumi feliz.

En el Mundo Puro todos tenían derecho de ver a sus seres queridos que aún vivían a través de esferas de cristal y la familia Uchiha veían a Sasuke, Sakura y Sarada que eran los únicos que sobrevivían del clan.

-Espero que mi hermano no tenga problemas con hacer del mundo mejor-le deseó Itachi toda la suerte del mundo.

-Por cierto, Obito pasó a verte ayer para ir a platicar de lo que ha explorado en el Mundo Impuro a escondidas como fantasma de chakra-le avisó la chica.

-Iré a verlo, es extraño verlo como un aliado ahora-señaló Itachi.

-Y ni hablar de Madara. El Segundo Hokage no se cansa de echarle en cara sus tonterías de conquistar el mundo y que un tal Zetsu Negro le haya visto la cara de idiota-sonrió divertida Izumi.

-Me pregunto, ¿qué estará haciendo mi hermano en este instante?-se preguntó Itachi.

En el universo alterno, Sasuke del futuro visitaba la casa de sus suegros con la Sakura del futuro.

-No puedo creer que vayamos a hacer esto-dijo nervioso el Uchiha.

-Mi otro yo quería poner en sobreaviso a mis padres de este universo para que acepten-sonrió su esposa.

-Aún recuerdo cuando fui a pedirte con tus padres, no puedo creer que tu padre haya casi roto mi Susanoo en un ataque de celos-recordó pesadamente Sasuke.

-Te dije que mi padre era un ninja retirado y era muy bueno. Podría haber sido Hokage si no se hubiera lesionado de gravedad años antes de mi nacimiento-explicó Sakura.

(Nota de autor: Naruto: El Camino del Ninja respalda mi información).

Ellos tocaron el timbre sin saber que es lo que le esperaba al matrimonio Uchiha del futuro con el matrimonio Haruno.


	29. Chapter 29

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 29 LA INVASIÓN PARTE 2

OTAKUFire: No lo había pensado con lo de Yakumo Kurama, me solucionaría el problema. No haré Jiratsu porque tengo algo mejor en mente. Si quiero hacer algo lolicon Mitsuhima. Orochimaru no revivió a Izumi porque no pudo invocarla debido al extraño motivo que mostraré en este capítulo.

X29: A la mayoría porque tiene las habilidades para llevarlo a cabo sin sacrificios.

jein: Van a ser varias partes. Está muy largo.

maxcrou: Aquí tienes.

Guest: Me leíste la conciencia.

Zafir09: Si los voy a revivir todos ellos.

Las dos Hinatas, junto a Neji estaban peleando contra Hizashi y Kanna Hyuga. Los dos tenían experiencia de la Rama Primaria que ellos desconocían hasta la fecha, pero tenían una forma de pararlos.

-Haber niños, debemos paralizarlos para sellarlos. ¿Alguna idea?-les preguntó Hinata del futuro.

-Usan el Kamui Byakugan para escapar de nuestros ataques y eso nos dificulta los ataques-analizó Neji.

-No lo podrán hacer si los combatimos en la dimensión de bolsillo del Kamui-le dijo la Hyuga.

-Es una excelente idea, ¡BARRERA KAMUI BYAKUGAN!-exclamó Hinata del futuro.

La mujer levantó una enorme cúpula que volvió astral y en negativo el lugar. Eso canceló la intangibilidad de todos los presentes y Hinata del presente activó el Rinne Tenseigan. Empezó a absorber el chakra de sus tíos dejándolos inmovilizados justo como Toneri lo hizo con Naruto del futuro hace años, y Neji les arrebató a sus padres los talismanes de control mental.

-¿N-Neji?-se oyó la voz de su madre hablar.

-¿M-mamá?-preguntó Neji desconcertado.

-Hijo, has crecido mucho-sonrió Hizashi al ver de nuevo a su hijo.

-El control mental de Orochimaru se ha esfumado al quitar esos talismanes de su cabeza. Ahora son libres por el momento, él no lo notará mientras luche contra el resto de los ninjas-analizó Hinata del futuro.

-¿Hermana, eres tú?-preguntó Kanna confundiendo a Hinata del futuro con Hana Hyuga, su madre.

-Soy Hinata, tía Kanna-sonrió la mujer.

-Tía, ella es mi otro yo del futuro-le explicó Hinata del presente.

Hizashi y Kanna abrieron los ojos sorprendidos por la revelación, pero la noticia de traer muertos al mundo era tan creíble como los viajeros del tiempo.

-Hinata, ¿no puedes controlar bien el Rinnegan de Sasuke?-le preguntó la Hinata adulta.

-Creo poder, ¿por qué me pregunta?-le contestó con duda la niña.

-El Sasuke de mi época me dijo que hicieras estos sellos-le indicó Hinata del futuro a su otro yo.

Después de aprenderlo a la primera por tener parte de su poder ocular el Sharingan, ella lo ejecutó y los cuerpos de Hizashi y Kanna empezaron a sufrir cambios.

-¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO?!-exclamó Neji con terror.

-Tranquilo primo, solo observa-le respondió Hinata del futuro.

Los cuerpos de los zombies empezaron a ganar color, sus escleróticas se tornaban blancas y las grietas en su cara desaparecieron.

-Mi cuerpo se siente con vida-dijo Hizashi asombrado.

-Uf, fue mucho chakra con solo hacer eso-suspiró Hinata del presente algo agotada, pero se recuperaba muy rápido con el chakra compartido de Naruto.

-Tíos, oficialmente han regresado totalmente a la vida-anunció Hinata del futuro satisfecha.

Neji la vio muy consternado y no quería que esto fuera una cruel pesadilla.

-No, debe de ser una broma-dijo nervioso el castaño.

-Esta era la técnica que me contó sobre como fueron revividos los aldeanos en la invasión que ocurrió en su época por el lider de Akatsuki, ¿cierto?-le dijo Hinata del presente a su otro yo.

-Así es-.

Hizashi y Kanna abrazaron a Neji por tener una nueva oportunidad de vivir su vida con su único hijo. El pobre prodigio Hyuga no sabía como pagarle a su prima por el favor que le hizo, a pesar de como la humilló y maltrató numerosas veces en el pasado.

-Neji, quizás aún no cumplo mi promesa de que seas libre pero te pude devolver a tu familia-le dijo Hinata del presente muy feliz por su primo hermano.

Neji abrazó a su prima y no pudo ser capaz de articular ninguna palabra porque no sabía cuanto le había hecho feliz sin nada a cambio.

-Lo siento tanto, Lady Hinata. Lo siento por todo-solo pudo decir el chico con un nudo en la garganta.

-No te preocupes, yo nunca te odié y solo quería que fuéramos como la familia que eramos antes-le respondió la chica.

Hinata del futuro habría querido hacer eso por su primo Neji en su universo, pero ya estaba con sus padres en el Mundo Puro.

-Aún hay una invasión que detener. Les recomiendo que se queden en la Dimensión del Kamui porque no queremos alarmar a los ninjas ya que están muertos para todos-les aconsejó Hinata del futuro.

-A sus órdenes, Lady Hinata-obedecieron los dos Hyugas.

-No soy la heredera del clan Hyuga, soy una orgullosa Uzumaki-se despidió Hinata del futuro con una sonrisa.

Las dos Hinatas y Neji se fueron en un portal hacia el Mundo Real y los dejó solos a ambos revividos confundidos.  
En la guarida de Danzô, Sasuke e Itachi acababan con mucha facilidad a los miembros de Raíz.

-¡CHICOS, DANZÔ ESTÁ ESCAPANDO!-les avisó Sakura del futuro.

Sasuke formó un enorme Susanoo completo y destruyó todo el edificio por completo.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE COBARDE?!-se preguntó Sasuke muy enojado.

-Como desearía que Hinata estuviera acá para tener el Byakugan-suspiró Sakura.

De repente, una explosión se llevó a un Kilómetro y los Uchihas siguieron el rastro. Se veía a Hinata del futuro usar una técnica de plasma para sorprender a Danzô por la espalda.

-Que bueno que dejé a mi otro yo y a Neji para apoyar al grupo. No quisiera que se hubieran tenido que topar con este miserable-suspiró Hinata.

Sasuke desactivó el Susanoo y los 4 se reunieron para agruparse.

-¿Acabaste con él?-preguntó Sakura.

-Lo dudo, debió activar Izanagi y volvió a irse de aquí-analizó Sasuke.

-¿Cómo es posible que use Izanagi? Debería haber tenido que sacrificar el ojo que robó a Shisui-dijo confuso Itachi.

Danzô se paró frente a ellos y estaba totalmente ileso de los ataques.

-Tarde o temprano me los tenía que topar. No puedo creer que estés acá, Itachi. Teníamos el trato de que no lastimaría a tu hermano si no ponías un pie en la aldea-le dijo amenazante el Shimura.

-Sasuke sabe todo de la masacre y le voy a hacer un favor a la aldea de eliminarte antes de que hagas algo más-le respondió Itachi activando su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

-Han hecho evolucionar sus ojos hasta el máximo nivel, voy a agregarlos a mi colección-dijo confiado el anciano.

-En mi caso el poder es prestado. Arranca mis ojos y el poder se irá-le advirtió Sakura volviendo a activar los ojos de su esposo.

-Y no se olviden de mí-avisó Hinata con su Tenseigan activado.

-¿Qué son esos ojos?-dijo interesado el anciano hambriento de poder.

-La evolución de Byakugan, saluda a Tenseigan-le respondió Hinata.

-Esos ojos podrían ser de ayuda para derrocar a Hiruzen de una vez por todas-dijo con ansias Danzô.

-Esos ojos son tan fuertes como el Rinnegan, no los subestimes, vejete-sonrió el Uchiha activando sus ojos.

-El legendario Rinnegan, no voy a dejarlos vivir y me quedaré con tu poder, Uchiha-sonrió malévolamente el anciano.

-Ya te maté una vez, lo puedo hacer de nuevo-le advirtió Sasuke.

-Eres Sasuke Uchiha de otra época. Podría ir al pasado y hacer un golpe de estado más fácilmente para cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokage-dijo el viejo loco con interés.

-Los muertos no van a otro lugar más que descansar en paz, miserable-finalizó Sasuke.

Naruto del futuro tenía problemas para enfrentar a Hashirama Senju por el Elemento Madera.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: RASERINGAN!-exclamó Naruto.

El Dragon de Madera de Hashirama fue impactado por la poderosa técnica de Naruto.

-Fue útil replicar la técnica de mí yo poseído-dijo en voz alta el Uzumaki.

En el universo en espejo del Tsukuyomi Limitado, Menma estornudó y su esposa Hinata Uzumaki lo miró extrañada.

-¿Qué pasa, campeón?-preguntó la Hinata RTN.

-No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que mi otro yo aún me recuerda-le contestó el Uzumaki serio.

-Deja de pensar en eso y ve a trabajar a la oficina. Ser Hokage no se hará solo-se despidió la Hyuga extrovertida.

-Adiós-finalizó Menma.

En el mundo principal alterno, Tobirama y Minato se neutralizaban con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador.

-¡ELEMENTO AGUA: DRAGÓN DE AGUA!-exclamó Tobirama.

Un enorme dragón de agua se formó y se dirigía a Minato. El rubio los esquivó y Kushina le impactó un Rasengan hecho con sus cadenas de Diamantina.

-¡TOMA ESTO, SEGUNDO HOKAGE!-celebró Kushina.

Un par de cadenas más se presentó en el campo de batalla y Kushina vio a una mujer que jamás creyó encontrar: Mito Uzumaki estaba frente a ella joven, hermosa y fuerte.

-Maldita sea, no la vimos venir-maldijo Kushina.

-La tenía escondida por si me hacía falta-informó Orochimaru.

Un puño de Polvo de Oro golpeó a Orochimaru distraído y Rasa se sentía mejor.

-Te distrajiste serpiente rastrera-sonrió el Kazekage.

-¡MALDITO, NO TOQUES A LORD OROCHIMARU CON TUS SUCIAS MANOS!-gritó Kimimaro furioso.

El Kaguya lanzó múltiples huesos al Kazekage y quedó lastimado de una pierna.

-¡MUERE!-sentenció Kimimaro con una lanza de hueso cerca del ninja Kage.

De repente, Mitsuki lo bloqueó con serpientes de chakra y miró furioso al Kaguya.

-Admiro la lealtad a mi padre, pero ni yo soy tan dependiente de él-le reveló el niño.

-¿Mi hijo?-escuchó Orochimaru incrédulo.

-¡ARTE SABIO: IRA BLANCA!-.

El hijo de Orochimaru logró romper los huesos de Kimimaro con sus efectos sónicos extremadamente intensos.

-¡PADRE, PARA CON ESTA BARBARIDAD! ¡NO COMETAS EL ERROR DE ACABAR CON MÁS VIDAS!-le advirtió Mitsuki desenvainando la espada Kusanagi que le dio Orochimaru del futuro antes de venir al presente.

Orochimaru estaba empezando a creer que ese hijo era de él porque su chakra Senjutsu Serpiente lo delataba y la espada Kusanagi estaba en su poder.

-Así que logré terminar el proyecto Tsuki después de todo, no puedo creer que me haya vuelto tan blando después de unos años-maldijo el Sanin incrédulo de que su hijo era leal a la Aldea de la Hoja.

-Yo decidí ir por mi propio camino y no voy a perdonar que lastimes a mis amigos-le respondió el chico.

Mitsuki curó rápidamente la pierna de Rasa y él se iba a encargar de neutralizar a Kimimaro Kaguya.

-Te voy a demostrar que estás en un error, niño malcriado-dijo el Sanin algo inseguro de querer lastimar a su propio hijo de forma instintiva.

Tsunade se hallaba peleando contra Dan y Nawaki, pero ella no quería lastimarlos.

-¡TSUNADE, DEBES PARARLOS PARA QUE LOS SELLE!-le dijo Jiraiya mientras trataba de esquivar a una veloz Hikari Hyuga.

-¡MALDITA SEA!-exclamó Tsunade dando un puñetazo al suelo y sacando de control a Dan y Nawaki.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: LLAMARADA DEL FÉNIX!-exclamó Hitomi poseída.

Un potente jutsu de fuego salió en contra de Jiraiya y él logro neutralizarlo con una barrera de agua.

-No recordaba que Hitomi fuera tan dura, jamás trató de ir en serio conmigo-dijo muy nervioso el Sanin Sapo.

Jiraiya invocó a Shima y Fukasaku para hacer el Modo Sabio Sapo indefinidamente.

-Jiraiya, ¿por qué nos necesitas?-le preguntó Pa.

Ambos vieron a Hikari Hyuga haciendo unos sellos para atacar.

-¡ESA MUJER ES MUY PELIGROSA, DE PRISA O NOS HARÁN ANCAS DE RANA!-le indicó apresurada Ma.

Ambos se fusionaron con Jiraiya y el Sanin usaba por primera vez el Modo Sabio Sapo perfecto.

-Hikari, no puedo decirte lo que siento no haberte hecho caso antes. Debo detenerte para que puedas irte en paz-lamentó el Sanin su peor error.

Jiraiya vio que Hikari entró en el Modo Sabio Fénix y estaban a la par.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: VUELO DEL FÉNIX!-.

La Hyuga salía volando como un ave e iba tras Jiraiya.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: RASENGAN!-exclamó Jiraiya.

El Sanin aprendió de Naruto del futuro como integrar el fuego en el Rasengan. Ambas técnicas dieron en el blanco y Jiraiya vi que su mano ardía.

-Olvidé que debía lanzarlo como Naruto me dijo-se quejó Jiraiya.

Hikari se reconstruía y Jiraiya no sabía cómo podía ganarle.

-¡KAMUI BYAKUGAN!-.

De un portal astral salía un sin fin de llamas que había guardado Hikai para matar a su enemigos por sorpresa.

-¡ELEMENTO TIERRA: MURO DE ROCA!-.

Jiraiya levantó una enorme columna de rocas que bloqueó la técnica. Hikari aprovechó para destruir el muro con su Puño Suave con Senjutsu y observó que su rival iba tras de ella.

-¡GENJUTSU: ECO SÓNICO!-dijeron los sapos.

Los dos lanzaron unas potentes ondas sonoras que sumergieron a Hikari en un Genjutsu. Lo malo es que su Senjutsu hacía su Byakugan más potente y lo rompió la instante y le propinó una patada fuerte a Jiraiya.  
El Sanin Sapo quedó impactado al suelo junto con los dos sapos sabios que desparecieron en humo. Hikari trataba a apuñalar a Jiraiya con un Kunai, pero vio que ella se detenía con mucha dificultad.

-Hikari-dijo muy débil el Sabio Sapo.

Hikari apenas y podía romper el control de Orochimaru sobre ella. La Hyuga derramaba lágrimas de impotencia y no quería lastimar más a su amado.

-Séllame, Jiraiya. No te preocupes por mí-dijo la chica muy triste y paralizada.

Jiraiya vio el talismán de control y se lo arrancó y Hikari cayó agotada al suelo.

-Lo siento por haberte hecho daño tantos años-le dijo el peliblanco desecho.

-Lamento habernos encontrado así, yo solo quería recibirte con los brazos abiertos en el más allá-se disculpó en lágrimas la mujer zombie.

La tierra temblaba por los golpes de Tsunade a sus amores y con todo el dolor de su corazón.

-También ellos fueron resucitados, querido sapito. Me da pena por Tsunade-lamentó Hikari que se levantó con el control de su cuerpo de forma temporal.

Jiraiya acumuló energía natural y volvió a entrar en el Modo Sabio. Logró volver a invocar a Ma y Pa que se recuperaron de la paliza de Hikari.

-Has envejecido sapito, pero sigues siendo muy guapo. Me gusta como te ves-sonrió Hikari.

-Tu sigues igual de hermosa-admitió el Sanin.

Hikari se avergonzó, pero por la falta de sangre no podía ruborizarse.

-Quitémosle esos talismanes a ese par y terminemos con esto-le dijo Hikari.

-¡ADELANTE!-aceptó Jiraiya como en los viejos tiempos.

Kabuto estaba en problemas porque perdió la conexión con uno de los resucitados. Y lo peor es que Kakashi lo andaba persiguiendo por el bosque.

-¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO!-exclamó Kakashi con un Raikiri en la mano.

Kabuto tendría que luchar contra alguien de su nivel y sacó sus bisturís de chakra.

-Me costará vencerte, pero me sentiré satisfecho de ello-sonrió malvadamente Kabuto.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo que Orochimaru le hizo a tu madre Nono junto con Danzô?-le preguntó Kakashi sorpresivamente al otro peliblanco.

-No sé de que hablas-mintió Kabuto nervioso por oír ese nombre.

A poco no sabes que Danzô te metió en un Genjutsu potente con el Kotoamatsukami para que no reconocieras a tu propia madre adoptiva-le reveló el ninja que copia.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-negó Kabuto a punto de abalanzarse contra del Jounin.

-¡GENJUTSU DEL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN!-exclamó Kakashi.

Los verdaderos recuerdos de Kabuto salieron a la luz y veía en primera persona a Orochimaru y Danzô cómo le lavaban el cerebro. Nono estaba frente a él tratando de defenderse y ella parecía no reconocerlo porque también estaba bajo el mismo Genjutsu definitivo.  
Fuera del Genjutsu, el chico se enteró de la cruel verdad y como fue que le arrebataron su niñez por un par de monstruos.

-!MATÉ A MI PROPIA MADRE!-gritó de locura y dolor el peliblanco.

Kakashi lo entendía muy bien al ser el culpable de la muerte de Rin y le tendió la mano.

-Si quieres quedarte a llorar, hazlo. Yo quiero que reevalúes tu vida y halla una solución a esto. Espero que te vayas a dormir y sueñes con los angelitos. ¡IZANAMI!-.

Kabuto trataba de atacar en numerosas ocasiones a Kakashi y todo se volvía a repetir una y otra vez.

-Maldita sea, espero que Naruto me sane el ojo o lo mato-dijo Kakashi con su Sharingan sellado.

Kakashi se llevó a Kabuto cargado hacia donde estaba Naruto y logró hallar un clon de sombra.

\- Sensei, su ojo está blanco. ¿Ahora tiene Byakugan?-preguntó Naruto confuso.

-Use una técnica que selló mi Sharingan. Sana mi ojo con tu chakra-le pidió Kakashi.

El clon de Naruto obedeció y tocó el ojo de Kakashi. Este se regeneró por el chakra Yang de los Seis Caminos y volvió a la normalidad.

-La clave de restaurar un doujutsu sellado es a través del chakra de Ashura. Eso lo va a saber Sasuke-prometió Naruto.

Kakashi metió a Kabuto en el Kamui porque iba a seguir peleando, pero estaba algo drenado de chakra.

-Le ofrezco lo que me queda de chakra-le dijo el clon de Naruto.

-Gracias, lo voy a necesitar si no quiero que me maten. Voy a ayudar a los que estén en peligro-.

El clon de Naruto le dio el chakra de Kurama y su chakra, y este desapareció en una columna de humo. El Naruto original recibió las memorias de su clon y aprendió algo muy útil.

-Sasuke, Kakashi sensei comprobó que puedes restaurar un Sharingan sellado por el Izanagi o Izanami con mi chakra de Ashura-le contó Naruto a su amigo.

-Eso es perfecto, nos ahorrará problemas-finalizó Sasuke pensando en como enfrentar a sus padres.

Omake ÓBITO Y RIN PARTE 1

En los universos paralelos nada transcurre totalmente igual en el transcurso de la línea de tiempo. En el universo principal se contempló que Rin y Obito solo pudieron estar a solas cuando terminó la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi con el noble sacrificio del Uchiha para salvar a Naruto, Sasuke y su amigo Kakashi. Pero en el universo alterno sucedieron las cosas de una forma un poco distinta.

-¡¿KAKASHI, QUIERES IR A COMER CONMIGO?!-le pidió Rin a su compañero talentoso de equipo.

-Tengo que ir a entrenar, lo siento-rechazó Kakashi la petición de su compañera.

Obito solo veía con tristeza como es que su compañera estaba loca por su rival Kakashi Hatake. No era algo nuevo porque desde la Academia lo hacía saber siempre.  
El que sería conocido como Tobi caminó a su casa algo triste porque sabía que sería totalmente rechazado por su amor si le decía lo que sentía por ella.  
De repente, se topó a una linda mujer madura de al menos 35 años y lo vio algo preocupada.

-Hola pequeño, ¿eres el alumno de Minato?-le preguntó la mujer.

-Sí, soy Obito Uchiha-saludó el pelinegro.

-Jijiji, mucho gusto. Soy Hikari Hyuga, fui una de las maestras temporales de Minato-se presentó la Hyuga.

-¿Deseaba algo?-le preguntó el chico confuso.

-¿Estás triste por una chica en especial?-le cuestionó la Hyuga.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-.

-Es la misma cara que mi amigo Jiraiya hace por la tonta de Tsunade. Aún me molesta que aún ande tras las faldas de esa mujer que lo ha lastimado toda su vida-suspiró molesta la mujer.

-Ah, usted es la famosa Sanin Fénix Byakugan-recordó Obito impresionado.

-Así es, pequeño. Mi nombre parece que es de fama-sonrió con orgullo la mujer.

-Tiene razón, es que me gusta mucho mi compañera de equipo y ella solo piensa en mi rival Kakashi Hatake-le contó el niño.

-El hijo del Colmillo Blanco. Que triste lo de su padre, no me gustó nada lo que le hicieron. Para mí es un héroe que debió ser honrado por haber salvado a sus malagradecidos compañeros-le dijo su opinión la mujer.

-Dígaselo a Kakashi que solo piensa en él mismo antes que en sus amigos-.

-No lo culpo de tener ese trauma. Imagínate que tuvieras que presenciar la muerte de un ser querido-dijo la Hyuga.

-Creo que yo me volvería loco-contestó el Uchiha sin saber que esto le ocurriría.

-Ni lo digas que se te puede cumplir. Mejor ayúdame en algo que me te puede servir en el futuro y quizás superar a tu compañero-le dijo la mujer Hyuga.

La Hyuga se llevó al bosque a Obito y le enseñó una técnica especial que solo ella conocía.

-¡KAMUI BYAKUGAN!-.

Un Kunai arrojado por Obito fue absorbido por un mini vórtice astral. Él quedó impresionado por lo sucedido y le preguntó interesado:

-Qué gran técnica, ¿Cómo lo hizo?-.

-Es algo de mi Byakugan que solo lo tengo yo. Quizás puedas despertar algo similar con tu Sharingan-le contestó la mujer.

-No he podido activar mi Sharingan-suspiró el Uchiha.

-Necesitas un empujón para poder despertarlo y demostrar tu verdadero poder-sonrió la Hyuga.

-¿Cómo lo hago?-.

-Quiero que hagas lo que yo te indique. Quiero que le confieses tus sentimientos a tu compañera de equipo-le propuso la mujer.

-¡PERO ME VA A MANDAR POR UN TUBO!-exclamó Obito nervioso.

-Confía en mí, yo soy una ninja experimentada y quiero que seas un buen chico-le dijo la mujer.

Obito estaba con muchos nervios porque le hizo caso a la famosa ninja que se ofreció a entrenarlo. El buen chico se compró un ramo de rosas muy hermosas y un peluche con el nombre grabado de Rin.  
Hablando de ella, la chica Nohara había sido rechazada por Tsunade Senju, la mejor médico ninja del pueblo. Ella iba algo decepcionada de no haber sido apta para el puesto y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Obito se cruzó en su camino.

-Hola Rin-saludó Obito.

-Oh, hola Obito. Lo siento, pero no estoy de humor para nadie-le dijo la castaña.

Obito no le hizo caso y le enseñó las rosas y el oso de peluche para hacerla sentir mejor.

-Toma, es para tí-le dijo el chico.

Rin quedó sorprendida por lo que Obito le estaba obsequiando y no sabía que decir.

-Oh, no estaba preparada para algo así de tu parte-le confesó sonrojada y sorprendida la chica.

-Es de mi parte con mucho cariño. Quiero decirte lo mucho que me gustas-le confesó lo que realmente sentía el Uchiha.

-¿Eh, yo te gusto?-le dijo la Kunoichi en shock.

-Desde que te conocí en la Academia me agradaste mucho y en los últimos años me di cuenta de lo mucho que me gustas Rin-.

-Perdón Obito, pero no siento lo mismo que tú. A mí me gusta Kakashi y eso no ha cambiado todavía, lo lamento en verdad-le dijo muy apenada la castaña devolviéndole los regalos.

Eso le rompió el corazón al pobre Obito, pero supo ocultar su decepción con gran firmeza.

-Lamento si te moleste, no te quito más tu tiempo-finalizó Obito la charla.

El Uchiha se fue del lugar y Rin no sabía porqué sentía que cometió un terrible error. Hikari observó detrás de las sombras la escena y se sintió mal por el chico rechazado.  
La Hyuga halló a Obito llorando en el bosque porque no toleró el rechazo predecible que sufrió por parte de la chica que amaba.

-Lo siento, es duro saber que la chica que amas te mande a volar-le dio las condolencias la mujer.

Hikari vio que Obito había activado el Sharingan de dos aspas de un golpe y su verdadera fuerza había salido a flote.

-Tu Sharingan ha despertado por fin-le indicó la mujer.

La Hyuga le mostró con un espejo el Sharingan al pequeño Uchiha y estaba muy sorprendido de ello.

-El Sharingan no es algo que despiertas con entrenamiento, sino con los sentimientos más profundos. Dos aspas a la primera me dice que serás un ninja en extremo poderoso-le felicitó la Hyuga.

-Por fin le puedo demostrar a Rin, Kakashi y a todos de que están equivocados conmigo-sonrió el Uchiha renovado.

-Ahora te enseñaré mi técnica espacio-tiempo-le dijo la Hyuga.

En la línea de tiempo original, Obito desbloqueó el Kamui al activarse el Mangekyo Sharingan, pero aquí el Uchiha lo aprendió con un Sharingan de dos aspas pero a un nivel menor al que tendría con su doujutsu evolucionado.

-¡KAMUI!-.

El Uchiha teletransportó a una dimensión de bolsillo un Kunai de Hikari.

-Felicidades, aprendiste el Kamui. Pero conforme aumente de poder tu Sharingan mas veloz y poderoso será tu versión del Kamui-felicitó la Hyuga.

-Me ha enseñado más que Minato sensei-le agradeció el chico.

-He notado que tu maestro se enfoca más en el entrenamiento de Kakashi que en el tuyo. Creo que es su favorito después de todo-le hizo el comentario la chica.

-No es un mal sensei, pero a veces siento que no habla conmigo para darle a conocer mis inquietudes e inseguridades. Ni siquiera sabe que me gustaba Rin y solo usa mi rivalidad con Kakashi para impulsar su crecimiento-se quejó el chico.

-Algo parecido sucedió con Jiraiya y Orochimaru. Ambos son rivales, pero el Tercer Hokage tenía a Orochimaru como su favorito y eso frustraba a mi querido Jiraiya. Aunque en la actualidad podría decir que él ya lo superó y no se ha dado cuenta-opinó Hikari sonriente.

-¿Le gusta el señor Jiraiya?-preguntó Obito curioso.

-Me gusta como a tí te fascina Rin. No puedo evitar amarlo, a pesar de que a él le guste esa loca amargada de Tsunade-suspiró la Hyuga.

-Si fuera más grande tal vez la hubiera invitado a salir-le dijo el Uchiha.

-No digas esas cosas que me hacen sonrojar-le dijo Hikari con un rubor marca Hyuga.

-Ahora mi compañero Kakashi está presumiendo una súper técnica que creó a partir del Rasengan de mi sensei y no puedo soportar que me haga sentir inferior otra vez-le dijo muy triste el Uchiha.

-Bueno, pues debes aprender el Rasengan-le indicó Hikari sorpresivamente.

Obito vio la técnica de su maestro en su mano y que la ejecutó con mucha facilidad.

-¡¿CUÁNDO LA APRENDIÓ?!-exclamó Obito impresionado.

-Minato se la enseñó a Jiraiya, y yo les ayudé a dominarla con mis consejos de control de chakra-explicó Hikari.

-¡ENSÉÑEME PARA PODER ESTAMPÁRSELA EN SU CARA A KAKASHI!-le pidió Obito muy insistente.

-Jajaja, solo porque me caes bien-aceptó Hikari.

El Sharingan de Obito le ayudó mucho a ver el chakra y como manipularlo en un tiempo mucho menor a lo esperado para hacer un Rasengan perfecto. Hikari no podía creer que Obito fuera un genio tardío con el Ninjutsu.

-¡RASENGAN!-.

El Uchiha estrelló la técnica en una roca y celebró orgulloso de haber dominado la técnica a la perfección.

-¡LO HICE POR FIN!-exclamó feliz el chico.

-Felicidades, Obito-sonrió la chica.

-Que grandioso. Vas a ser un gran ninja si te sigues esforzando así. Podrías ser el Cuarto Hokage si te lo propones-apoyó la mujer.

-Gracias señorita Hyuga-agradeció Obito muy feliz.

-Ya no podré enseñarte más por un tiempo. Me voy a una misión mañana y no volveré en mucho tiempo-se despidió la mujer.

-Cuídese mucho, adiós-se despidió Obito.

Poco sabían ambos que ese sería el ultimo día en que ambos se verían porque Hikari moriría en esa misión inmolándose contra un grupo enorme de ninjas de la Aldea de la Roca.  
En una práctica de equipo, Minato estaba entrenando con sus alumnos. Obito no activaba su Sharingan para darles una sorpresa a su equipo. Además, últimamente las cosas estaban algo incómodas entre el equipo Minato porque Obito no estaba tan comunicativo con todos desde hace un tiempo, incluso con Rin.

-Oye Obito, últimamente estás más callado que de costumbre. ¿Pasa algo que deba saber?-le preguntó el rubio algo preocupado por él.

-No es algo que le incumba, no debo decirle de lo que sufra a usted-le respondió Obito a la defensiva.

El Uchiha se retiró de su casa dejando a todos mudos con su respuesta. Rin estaba sintiéndose muy mal de que ese no era el Óbito alegre y simpático que ella conocía.  
En el Compuesto Uchiha, Obito memorizaba los jutsus de su clan con el Sharingan y los practicaba para perfeccionarlos bien.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!-.

Obito le había copiado una técnica de muy alto nivel al jefe del clan Uchiha en un entrenamiento a solas.

-Eso fue muy desgastante, debo tener más chakra para hacerlo o me moriré de agotamiento-suspiró cansado el chico.

Obito estaba en su habitación y veía con atención a la foto de su equipo. No sabía como sentirse en la actualidad con ellos porque su profesora Hikari fue más compresible con él que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido.

-Hikari sensei, voy a hacerla sentirse orgullosa de mí-prometió el Uchiha.

Kushina Uzumaki estaba afuera de Ichiraku Ramen comiendo su platillo preferido y vio a Rin muy pensativa sobre algo extraño.

-Oye linda, ¿qué te ocurre?-preguntó Kushina confundida.

-Perdón señorita Uzumaki. Es que Obito ha estado muy extraño con el equipo desde hace un tiempo. No me gusta verlo así de raro y cortante con nosotros-le confesó la chica.

-Oh, te refieres al hecho de que lo mandaste a volar. No me extraña nada de que te odie a tí por eso y a Kakashi por ser el que quiere superar, y a Minato por no cuidar de sus alumnos-le comentó Kushina.

Rin quedó consternada de ello y no sabía que pensar de lo que la novia de su sensei le dijo.

-Lo sé porque mi sensei Hikari le dio unas lecciones a Obito y vaya que es muy buena-sonrió la Uzumaki orgullosa del Uchiha.

-¿Yo soy la culpable de su cambio?-dijo muy incrédula la chica.

-A todos les duele un rechazo, no esperes el mismo tratamiento de un amigo si lo mandaste a volar-le mencionó Kushina comiendo un Narutomaki.

Rin ahora entendía que ella fue la que ocasionó este lío y era el principio de todo.  
En el Campo de Entrenamiento 7, Obito estaba frente a Kakashi en un duelo organizado por Minato. Kushina estaba presente para ver que avances tuvo con su sensei Hikari y lo sacaría a relucir.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!-.

Obito escupió una ráfaga de fuego intensa y Kakashi la esquivó con mucha dificultad. El ninja prodigio decidió ir a pelear a base de Taijutsu, pero no se esperaba a que su amigo activara el Sharingan de dos aspas para sorpresa de todos.

-¡NO PUEDES VENCERME CON EL SHARINGAN, KAKASHI!-le advirtió Obito neutralizando cada golpe de Kakashi, quien no había experimentado el poder de un doujutsu.

Minato no podía creer que su alumno menos fuerte haya superado a Kakashi en poco tiempo.

-Minato, eso te pasa por no vigilar adecuadamente a tus alumnos. Necesitamos hablar de los problemas con tus discípulos-amenazó algo molesta Kushina.

Minato sudó frío al ver que Kushina tenía mucha razón y no estaba muy feliz de ello.

-¡KAMUI!-.

El peliblanco trató de darle un golpe a su compañero, pero el chico desapareció en un vórtice y apareció detrás de él.

-Eso es más avanzado que mi técnica-analizó Minato impresionado.

Obito se veía cansado por usar mucho chakra, pero Kakashi no lucía mejor. Era la primera vez que el ninja genio era llevado al límite por alguien de su edad y le dolió en el orgullo.

-¡HABER SI PUEDES ESQUIVAR ESTO!-dijo desesperado el peliblanco.

Hizo unas señales que Minato reconoció bien y no le gustó a donde se dirigía eso.

-¡KAKASHI, TE PROHIBÍ QUE USARAS ESA TÉCNICA!-le dijo el rubio molesto.

-¡NO ME INTERESA, NO VOY A PERDER MI POSICIÓN CONTRA OBITO!-desobedeció Kakashi.

El peliblanco se lanzó, pero el Uchiha tenía sorpresivamente el Rasengan en sus manos.

-¡TE LO REGRESO, RASENGAN!-exclamó Obito sin miedo.

Minato usó su Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador para desviar ambas técnicas por el peligro de los presentes.

-¡ESTÁN LOCOS, AMBOS LLEGARON MUY LEJOS CON ESTA BATALLA AMISTOSA!-regañó Minato muy preocupado.

-¡KAKASHI ME AGREDIÓ Y YO ME DEFENDÍ CÓMO PUDE!-le reclamó Obito molesto.

-¡MINATO, ES SUFICIENTE! ¡OBITO TIENE RAZÓN, TU ALUMNO ESTRELLA DESOBEDECIÓ UNA ORDEN DIRECTA Y ÉL CHICO SOLO SE DEFENDIÓ CON TU PROPIA TÉCNICA! ¡DEBERÍAS INCLUSO FELICITARLO POR HACERLO EN MENOS DE UN MES!-regañó Kushina muy molesta con su novio.

Minato estaba impresionado con el Uchiha porque él se tardó 3 años en hacerlo. Obito estaba algo alegre de que Kushina había visto algo bueno en él y que lo apoyara con mucho fervor.

-Mejor me voy de acá, no puedo continuar entrenando ya que estoy bajo de chakra y debo descansar-les dijo el Uchiha.

Obito apenas dio un paso y se desmayó cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

-¡OBITO!-gritó Rin muy preocupada.

Minato revisaba al Uchiha y se dio cuenta de que era agotamiento de chakra.

-Rin, llévate a Obito a descansar a su casa. No es un caso severo, así que cuida de él hasta que despierte-le indicó Minato preocupado.

Rin se llevó al Uchiha en su espalda y no puso evitar estar muy preocupada por él.

-Kakashi, lo que hiciste fue algo en contra de las reglas y tú dices respetarlas. Te digo una cosa muy importante: Aquel que rompe las reglas es una escoria, pero aquel que abandona a sus amigos es peor que escoria-le dijo Kushina muy decepcionada del niño.

Ese momento influiría mucho en el cambio de carácter de Kakashi en el futuro trágico que vendría para él.

-¡Y TÚ RUBIO DE PACOTILLA, TENEMOS QUE HABLAR SERIAMENTE SOBRE LOS PROBLEMAS QUE FUISTE MUY NEGLIGENTE EN TRATAR DE SOLUCIONAR!-le advirtió Kushina con instinto asesino.

Minato estaba temblando de miedo ante la severa discusión que tendría con ella por lo ocurrido.


	30. Chapter 30

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 30 LA INVASIÓN PARTE 3

OTAKUFire: Minato tuvo parte de la culpa de la situación de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi por no haber llegado antes por sus alumnos, además de no atender los problemas sentimentales de sus alumnos como lo hizo con su Equipo 7 en el canon.

x29: Del Omake OBITO Y RIN si es el mismo universo. Es una variable temporal donde Obito fue entrenado por alguien similar a un Sanin y así conseguir igualar a su compañero talentoso, justo como Naruto y Jiraiya en el canon y su lucha en el hospital con Sasuke. Hikari quería que Obito despertara el Sharingan para enseñarle el Kamui del Sharingan normal, pero necesitaba ese dolor del rechazo para poder hacerlo y que él floreciera. Voy a continuar esa historia porque es decisiva para el siguiente arco.

Manga lover 1: Gracias, aquí tienes.

Zafir09: Madara pudo recuperar su ojo al evolucionarlo a Rinnegan con el chakra de Ashura. Es algo posible que la regeneración del chakra Yang de los Seis Caminos pueda restaurar un Sharingan sellado.

jein: Sin relleno no hay Naruto jajajajja.

Guest: No eres el primero que me dice que se debería hacer anime algo similar a esto a manera de spin off.

Obito se hallaba cerca de la Aldea de la Niebla tratando de controlar al Cuarto Mizukage Yagura para dar su siguiente orden. Lo malo es que el País del Agua empezaba a construir una insurrección para armar un Golpe de Estado.  
De repente, tuvo un presentimiento de que algo muy importante estaba pasando en un lugar y no le iba a gustar mucho.

-"Más tarde averiguo que está sucediendo, aún debo vengarme de esta aldea por lo de Rin"-pensó Tobi llegando a la Aldea de la Niebla.

Mientras tanto, Danzô estaba teniendo graves problemas con los ninjas del futuro y con Itachi que querían su cabeza.

-¡SHANAROO!-exclamó Sakura con el puño a un árbol.

El árbol fue destrozado y Danzô se fue a otro cercano algo aturdido.

-"Esa mujer tiene la fuerza monstruosa de Tsunade, debo tener cuidado de ser golpeado"-pensó Danzô muy precavido.

-¡PASO DOBLE RASENGAN DE LEON ASCENDENTE!-.

Hinata del futuro lanzó su técnica original combinada con el Rasengan y Danzô la pudo absorber con el Elemento Madera de su brazo.

-Es igual que el capitán Yamato-analizó Sakura del futuro que jamás había visto luchar al viejo.

-Su brazo es muy inestable y debemos destruirlo-les explicó Sasuke del futuro.

Los ninjas vieron que el hombre sacó sus vendajes y reveló el ojo de Shisui Uchiha en su cara.

-Voy a acabar con todos ustedes-sonrió malévolamente el Uchiha.

El hombre usó el Kotoamatsukami en Itachi para ordenarle trabajar para él y este empezó a atacar a los demás.

-¡ITACHI, RESISTE!-exclamó Sasuke muy alterado.

Itachi trataba de no atacar, pero el poder del Kotoamatsukami era muy fuerte, incluso para él.

-Destrúyelos mi sirviente-ordenó el anciano.

Hinata había recordado un truco de Toneri que usó contra ella e hizo unos sellos.

-¡JAULA DEL TENSEIGAN!-

Una jaula de oro encerró a Itachi y este trataba de salir. Uso varios de sus cuervos para tratar de escapar, pero uno de estos tenía integrado el otro ojo de Shisui. Este reaccionó a sus Mangekyo Sharingan y lo sacó del Kotoamatsukami con una contraorden directa.  
Danzô vio al cuervo posar en el hombro de Itachi con el otro ojo que tanto anhelaba.

-Que bueno que puse la orden de proteger la aldea en este cuervo-sonrió el Uchiha.

La jaula del Tenseigan desapareció y el cuervo desapareció del lugar.

-Voy a tener ese ojo a como de lugar-sonrió maquiavélicamente el anciano.

-Ya quisieras, loco-le dijo Sakura del futuro enojada.

Ella intentó atacar sola, pero alguien llegó para interceptar su ataque y le enterró una espada en el pecho.

-¡SAKURA!-gritó Hinata asustada.

Sasuke estaba furioso y vio como su esposa caía al suelo malherida.

-Mierda, no lo vi venir-dijo herida la pelirrosa.

-Resiste-le pidió el Uchiha algo desesperado.

-No te preocupes-dijo confiada la mujer.

El Sello de la frente de Sakura se activó y sanó su herida mortal muy rápido para la sorpresa de todos.

-Cierto, hiciste lo mismo con Madara-suspiró su esposo.

Itachi veía al sujeto misterioso al lado de Danzô y no sabía como logró interceptar a Sakura aún con los ojos de su marido.  
Se veía una máscara de Raíz con dos ojos que relucían un Mangekyo Sharingan similar al de Itachi, pero de colores invertidos.

-¿Es una chica?-preguntó Hinata confundida.

-Tiene un uniforme de Raíz femenino. Pero no sé de donde sacó el Sharingan, sus ojos son claramente naturales-analizó Sasuke del futuro con el Rinnegan.

Itachi reconoció ese chakra muy rápidamente y estaba por primera vez en mucho tiempo paralizado y extremadamente furioso, algo que todos notaron.

-¡DANZÔ, ESTO JAMÁS TE LO PERDONARÉ!-exclamó con gran furia el Uchiha para gran sorpresa de todos.

-Itachi Uchiha, debes ser eliminado por órdenes de la Aldea de la Hoja y de Lord Danzô porque pones en peligro su sueño de ser Hokage-dijo el sujeto enmascarado.

-¡IZUMI, SOY ITACHI! ¡NO ME RECUERDAS!-trató de razonar la mujer con el sujeto.

-¿Izumi?-preguntó extrañada Hinata.

La mujer sacó su máscara y vio que era efectivamente Izumi Uchiha que se reveló con vida, pero su personalidad estaba muy alterada.

-Tu Tsukuyomi hizo que su mente se destruyera y fue fácil para mí manipularla con el Kotoamatsukami para que fuera mi más fiel servidora-les reveló Danzô.

-Izumi estaba muerta en nuestro universo-dijo muy sorprendido Sasuke del futuro.

-Podría ser muy distinto acá, recuerda lo de Haku y su género. Es como lo dijo Kurama, ella debió vivir-le recordó Hinata del futuro.

Itachi no aguantó más y sacó a toda potencia su Susanoo de forma completa para la consternación de Danzô.

-¡ESTO NO TE LO VOY A PERDONAR JAMÁS!-gritó de furia el genio Uchiha.

La espada de Totsuka iba a impactar a Danzô, pero Izumi sacó su propio Susanoo, el cual era de color dorado, y defendió a su señor interceptando su ataque.

-¡DEJA EN PAZ A LORD DANZÔ, RENEGADO!-dijo fríamente la chica.

En el refugio, Himawari veía en la esfera de cristal como es que su madre luchaba con esa momia de brazo asqueroso con ojos Sharingan. Los aldeanos veían al respetable Danzô Shimura luchando contra el infame Itachi Uchiha, pero muchas cosas estaban revelándose.

-Ese anciano loco tiene un brazo ilegal con células del Primer Hokage y ojos de la masacre Uchiha-les reveló el genio.

Los aldeanos quedaron espantados porque el anciano había hecho algo monstruoso y era el inicio de todo. La esfera de cristal incluía audio y todo lo que decían en el lugar se escuchaba.

-¡MAMÁ Y LOS DEMÁS ESTÁN EN PROBLEMAS! ¡DEBEMOS AYUDARLOS!-dijo Himawari muy preocupada.

-No debes ir, es demasiado peligroso-le respondió Natsu porque Himawari iba a cometer una imprudencia.

-¡TENEMOS AL SEÑOR GENIO, ÉL PUEDE HACER LO QUE SEA!-dijo confiada la Uzumaki.

-Está muy lejos y Lord Danzô es tan fuerte como el Tercer Hokage-le explicó Natsu.

De repente, se escucharon ruidos en la entrada del refugio y las Hyugas vieron que se trataban de ninjas del Sonido tratando de entrar.

-¡QUIEREN ENTRAR AL LUGAR!-gritó asustada Natsu.

Los aldeanos estaban asustados, y los enemigos derribaron la puerta. Varios ninjas iban a entrar, pero Himawari usó la variante del Rasengan que creo.

-¡METRALLETA RASENGAN!-.

De la manos de Himawari salían ráfagas de chakra redondos que impactaron en los ninjas enemigos. Natsu daba palmadas que mataban a los enemigos debilitados y Hanabi ayudaba con su entrenamiento.

-¡OH RAYOS, NECESITAMOS AYUDA!-exclamó el genio.

Kakashi llegó en el Kamui de su ojo derecho y vio que las chicas estaban en problemas.

-Creo que llegué justo a tiempo-dijo Kakashi del Sharingan.

Kakashi hizo dos Raikiri negros en su mano y las ayudó de forma muy veloz a destrozar ninjas del Sonido.

-¡DOBLE RAIKIRI KAMUI!-.

La misma técnica que Kakashi del futuro ejecutó en Kaguya que fue capaz de cortar su brazo, lo hacía en los enemigos.

-Que gran idea tuve en el futuro-decía divertido el peliblanco.

El genio veía que no era suficiente para vencerlos a todos y trajo al único ninja que podría acabarlos sin mucha dificultad, aparte de Kakashi.  
De repente, Maito Gai fue invocado por el genio de la lámpara y el cejudo andaba confundido.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó el Jounin.

-Kakashi va acabando más enemigos que usted y va a ganar el desafío-le dijo el genio.

-¡MI RIVAL ETERNO NO ACABARÁ MÁS NINJAS QUE YO!-exclamó Gai con llamas en sus ojos.

El hombre se lanzó a los enemigos con la Sexta Puerta de chakra activada y empezó a dar una paliza a los enemigos.

-Uf, así estoy más tranquilo-dijo el genio más tranquilo.

Gai y Kakashi peleaban codo a codo en una muy buena combinación de equipo.

-Hola Kakashi, ¿cuántos llevas muertos?-preguntó Gai.

-Llevo 48 en toda la invasión-.

-Yo 47, voy a ganar Kakashi-le desafió el ninja de la juventud.

Natsu estaba cansada porque no estaba en forma y alguien iba a herirla mortalmente por la espalda. Gai vio lo que iba a pasar y en un destello de velocidad detuvo el arma con enojo.

-Herir por la espalda a una señorita es antijuvenil-le dijo con seriedad Gai.

Natsu estaba paralizada porque vio con el Byakugan que estuvo a punto de morir y fue salvada por el sujeto menos probable de todos.

-¡SUÉLTAME, RARO DE CEJAS GRUESAS!-le dijo muy renuente el ninja del Sonido.

Himawari vio sorprendida de que el hombre de cejas gruesas era el mismo de la silla de la silla de ruedas que Natsu cuidaba en el futuro en el asilo de ninjas retirados.

Flashback

Se veía a Hinata del futuro con Himawari tomada de la mano. Poco después del aniversario luctuoso de la guerra, se veía al Cejotas sensei en la tumba de su ex alumno Neji Hyuga.

-Hola Gai sensei-saludó Hinata amablemente.

-Lady Hinata, es un gusto verla-saludó Gai animado.

-Que bueno que vino a ver a Neji-sonrió la prima del mencionado.

-¿Mami, él fue el maestro de mi tío Neji?-preguntó Himawari curiosa.

-Así es, corazón-le contestó la mujer.

Los tres se quedaron mirando a la tumba y Himawari no veía a nadie más.

-¿Cómo vino solito?-preguntó la girasol.

-Bueno, Lee y Tenten se fueron con su hijo a su casa, pero me trajo la enfermera que contraté-les explicó Gai.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-Le pedí de favor que fuera a comprar unos dangos que se me antojaron-contestó Gai.

De repente, vieron a Natsu Hyuga llegar y saludó a todos.

-Señor Maito, aquí tiene sus dangos-avisó la mujer mayor.

La Hyuga vio sorprendida a Hinata Uzumaki y su hija más pequeña en el lugar.

-Lady Uzumaki, señorita Uzumaki, es un gusto verlas-saludó Natsu con una reverencia.

-¿La conoces señorita Natsu?-preguntó Gai.

-Como no la voy a conocer si es la hija mayor del líder de mi clan y yo cuide toda la vida a su hermana Hanabi Hyuga, la prima de tu alumno Neji-le contestó Natsu.

-¿Desde cuándo eres enfermera de Gai sensei?-cuestionó Hinata con curiosidad.

-Desde que dejé de ser la guardiana de Lady Hanabi y como me retiré de la vida ninja, busqué trabajo y el señor Uzumaki me asignó al señor Gai. Es divertido atenderlo-sonrió la Hyuga mayor.

-¿Pero solo cuidabas niños?-dijo Hinata confundida.

-El señor Maito es como un niño grande y es más caprichoso que su hermana-le confesó la Hyuga.

-¡NO SOY CAPRICHOSO, SEÑORITA!-reclamó Gai con gran ofensa.

-El señor Neji siempre se quejaba de usted cuando estaba vivo y ahora lo comprendo. Ahora no me rezongue o lo castigo sin ver la televisión-le advirtió la Hyuga.

-¡NO, NO LO HAGA!-le rogó el Jounin retirado.

-Mejor cierre esa enorme boca que tiene y coma con nosotras-finalizó la mujer mayor.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa porque la Hyuga mayor cambió de cuidar a una niña grande como su hermana a otro niño viejo con las Llamas de la Juventud.

Flashback fin

Gai le pateó rápidamente el trasero al enemigo con suma rapidez y sin despeinarse. Como regla general de la familia Hyuga, si un chico extravagante salvaba la vida de una doncella Byakugan en problemas, esta terminaba enamorada de ese sujeto. Eso mismo le estaba pasando a la niñera que veía sonrojada al ninja de la juventud como a un príncipe que vino a su rescate con una pose y actitud de chico bueno.

-¿Está bien señorita?-le preguntó Gai preocupado.

-G-gracias por salvarme-dijo la chica sin darse cuenta de que estaba ruborizada.

Himawari y Hanabi se dieron cuenta de que tenían a otra Hinata Hyuga tímida frente a un idiota ajeno a lo que pasaba.

-Vaya, vaya-sonrió Hanabi con malicia.

De repente, el equipo Konohamaru llegó a donde estaban ellas y golpearon entre los tres a un Chunin del Sonido.

-Hola, ¿llegamos tarde?-preguntaron los niños.

-Estamos bien todavía-les dijo Hanabi.

-Señor genio, quiero ir a donde esta mi mamá -le pidió Himawari.

El genio concedió el deseo y se llevó al escuadrón infantil con ellos al lugar de la batalla de Danzô.  
El lugar estaba hecho trizas porque Izumi e Itachi luchaban con sus Susanoos respectivos. La Uchiha estaba siendo afectada por las limitaciones de su doujutsu imperfecto e Itachi se dio cuenta de ello.

-Sasuke, debes debilitarla a cualquier costo sin lastimarla de gravedad-pidió Itachi.

-Lo sé, hermano. Creo que sé que hacer-les contestó Sasuke.

Hinata y Sakura arrinconaban a Danzô con sus doujutsus superiores. La rosada ya estaba acostumbrándose al uso de los ojos de Sasuke y prendía fuego negro a todos lados.

-¡ELEMENTO LLAMA: JUTSU BOLAS DE FUEGO!-.

Imitando la técnica más básica del clan Uchiha, la mujer lanzaba las llamas del Amaterasu hacia el hombre que destruyó la vida de muchos sujetos y responsable de muchos eventos negativos en el Mundo Shinobi.

-¿Un Amaterasu controlado? Esa mujer es más peligrosa que Izumi-analizó Danzô.

-¡PUÑO SUAVE!-.

Hinata le dio en el corazón al Shimura y se deshizo en barro.

-Jutsu de sustitución, es muy escurridizo-suspiró Hinata.

El Tenseigan tenía mucho mejor cobertura que un Byakugan y podía hallar mucho más rápido a Danzô.

-Está cerca de allá-le indicó Hinata a Sakura.

-Ahora entiendo porque Sasuke se volvió loco con el Sharingan, si que son asombrosos estos ojos-admitió Sakura con algo de dolor ocular.

El Equipo Konohamaru más Hanabi y Himawari llegaron al lugar con el genio y se toparon con el señor malo con el brazo raro. El anciano no los había detectado y no sabían que hacer.

-Ese señor me da miedo-admitió Konohamaru en voz baja.

-¿Cómo le hacemos para derrotarlo?-preguntó Moegi preocupada.

-Tengo una técnica que mamá me enseñó-les dijo Himawari con el Byakugan activado.

La chica se colocó en posición de sigilo y apuntaba con su mano al pecho de Danzô.

-Francotirador Rasengan-susurró Himawari.

Sin querer, la cantidad de chakra que puso la niña fue tanta que atravesó el corazón del anciano malvado y ella se espantó porque creyó que lo había matado.

-¡NOOOO, SE ME PASÓ LA MANO!-chilló la ojiazul espantada.

Danzô vomitó sangre y Hinata y Sakura que estaban frente vieron una bala de chakra atravesar a Danzô. La Uzumaki vio que la responsable de todo era su pequeña hija quien quedó en shock por su primer asesinato.  
El Shimura se esfumó porque había activado su Izanagi otra vez y Hinata fue a ver a Himawari.

-Hija, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó muy preocupada Hinata.

-Yo lo maté, no lo quería hacer-dijo en shock la girasol.

Hinata le dio una ligera bofetada a su hijo como lo hizo con Naruto en la guerra.

-Hija, el sujeto al que le diste es un ninja muy malo y ha hecho muchos crímenes de los que nunca se va a arrepentir. Eres una futura ninja y vas a tener que asesinar a alguien para defender a la aldea, como yo lo lo estoy haciendo-calmó Hinata a su niña

Himawari se calmó y sonrió más calmada porque se sentía mejor.

-Niños, no debían estar aquí. Tenemos un viejo traidor que podría matar a todos porque quiere poder y a una Uchiha poseída que no reconoce a su antiguo novio-les regañó Sakura preocupada.

-Queríamos ayudar-dijo Konohamaru animado.

De repente, todos vieron dos Susanoos luchando entre sí, pero se notaba a Izumi muy debilitada. Sasuke iba a donde estaba su esposa y la vio exhausta por la persecución de Danzô.

-¿Dónde está ese infeliz?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Se nos fue porque Himawari le dio en el pecho con un Francotirador Rasengan y usó Izanagi-explicó Hinata.

Sasuke no se esperaba que la hija de Naruto hiciera algo tan torpe y efectivo para destruir uno de los ojos de Danzô. Era definitivamente la descendiente del perdedor de su amigo.

-Perdón, lo hice sin querer-se rascó la cabeza la peliazul.

Hinata veía que Danzô volvió a aparecer y Sasuke del iba a encargar del viejo ahora.

-Sakura, Hinata, ¿pueden destruir el Susanoo de Izumi?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Creo que si podemos-le contestaron las dos.

-Voy a ir por ese viejo malnacido. Sometan a la novia de mi hermano e intenten hacerla entrar en razón-les indicó el Uchiha.

Las dos aceptaron y fueron a destruir ese Susanoo dorado, el cual era una espadachina femenina con toques más humanos que otros vistos.

-Sakura, dale con todas tus fuerzas a la cintura donde está el lado más débil de su Susanoo-le indicó Hinata.

-Gracias por la información-aceptó la rosada.

Sakura aprovechó que Itachi tenía sometida a Izumi, y la Uchiha por matrimonio golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura del Susanoo, agrietándolo y cayendo al suelo.  
Hinata se paró y usó el Tenseigan para activar el Camino Preta en ese Susanoo. El chakra estaba en la mano de la Uzumaki y la defensa de Izumi se estaba deshaciendo y la debilitaron bastante.

-N-no acabaran con la gloria de Lord Danzô-decía con debilidad la Uchiha castaña.

Itachi desapareció su Susanoo y se paró frente a ella muy preocupado por ella. Los niños fueron al lugar y el genio analizó la situación.

-Esta niña tiene todo el cerebro lavado. Ese viejo malnacido ha hecho mucho daño a la salud mental de esta pobre muchacha-analizó el genio.

-¿Puedes ayudarla a recuperar su antigua personalidad y sus recuerdos?-preguntó Hanabi preocupada.

-Ese deseo es muy difícil, no podré hacer más magia en el día si lo cumplo porque la mente humana es muy compleja. Tendría que recalibrar sus pensamientos y regresarla a la normalidad-explicó el genio.

-No importa, hágalo por favor-le pidió Himawari.

El genio tocó la frente de la chica y ella se resistía, pero todos la agarraban para que no se escapara.

-¡SUÉLTENME, DANZÔ LOS MATARÁ A TODOS!-gritó furiosa la castaña.

De repente, Izumi empezaba a recordar lo que en verdad había pasado antes de unirse a Raíz. Su deseo de ser ninja, el amor hacia Itachi y la aldea, su muerte a manos del hombre que amaba y la vida que tuvo en el Tsukuyomi y los ojos tristes de su asesino antes de "morir".

-¿I-Itachi?-jadeó debilitada la chica.

-Soy yo, Izumi-le respondió preocupado el ex Akatsuki.

-Lo siento por haberlos querido matar, no puedo creer que Danzô me usó como su arma-dijo con lágrimas la chica muy perturbada.

Itachi solo abrazaba a Izumi porque la mujer entró en llanto al darse cuenta que el Halcón de Guerra la había hecho un monstruo sin sentimientos.

-Incluso maté a mi mejor amiga solo para que despertara mi Mangekyo Sharingan-seguía en llanto la chica.

El genio cayó arrodillado porque ese deseo era tremendamente complejo y Himawari lo vio preocupada.

-Lo siento, tengo que descansar-le avisó el genio exhausto.

-Cuando esto termine, le haré un gran festín por ayudarnos-le prometió Hinata del futuro.

-Trato hecho, señora Uzumaki-aceptó gustoso el genio.

El ser mágico se esfumó y Himawari guardó la lámpara en un pequeño sello en el Kamui Byakugan. Una explosión se escuchó en el bosque y se veía a Sasuke con el Susanoo completo a toda potencia amenazante.

-Oh, oh, Sasuke va a causar un alboroto-pronosticó Sakura algo consternada.

Danzô luchaba frenéticamente por su vida porque el Uchiha era mucho más fuerte que él y nada le hacia efecto.

-Cometiste un severo error al manipular a la novia de mi hermano con el ojo de Shisui. Voy a volverte a matar tal como lo hice antes-le amenazó Sasuke con la frialdad que tuvo en su juventud.

De repente, el Susanoo de Sasuke destruyó una enorme porción del bosque con su espada del Susanoo y ahora Danzô no tenía a donde escapar.  
El Susanoo de repente se hizo más pequeño y logró generar el mini Susanoo de su hija Sarada.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: TORMENTA DE VIENTO!-exclamó el halcón de guerra.

Una potente de viento estaba golpeando el Susanoo de Sasuke y no le sucedió nada.

-Camino Preta-susurró el Uchiha.

-Maldita sea, me olvide del Rinnegan-hablo con miedo el viejo.

-Haz hecho mucho daño a tanta gente, debes morir para que el mundo alcance la paz-le sentenció el Uchiha.

-¡MIENTRAS TU CLAN VIVA NO HABRÁ PAZ EN EL MUNDO, INSOLENTE!-le recalcó el viejo.

-Quizás sea verdad, pero tú eres más peligroso y morirás por mi mano o por alguien más que quiera tu cabeza-le contestó Sasuke.

Danzô tuvo que huir y de repente, se teletransportó en una espiral. Sasuke no recordaba que Danzô tuviera esa habilidad, por lo que dedijo que logró extraer el ADN de Obito en alguna reunión.

-Kamui, genial. Ahora tendré que ir allá-suspiró Sasuke.

El Uchiha también entró al lugar y Danzô estaba bien oculto en esa dimensión.

-No te esconderás de mí, cobarde. Siempre temiste morir como un ninja honorable, esa fue la razón de tu caída y no será distinto esta vez-le advirtió Sasuke estoico.

De repente, otra espiral se vio y salieron de ella Itachi y Hinata en el sitio.

-¿Y Sakura?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Ella está agotada y va a recargar chakra. Mientras tanto, está cuidando a los niños y a Izumi-le informó Itachi.

-Nada se escapa a la visión del Tenseigan, yo sé donde está escondido-le dijo Hinata.

Mientras tanto, los niños veían con curiosidad a la Uchiha recostada en un árbol. Estaba a lado de Sakura limpiándose los ojos que no paraban de lagrimear por el ardor.

-¿Eres una Uchiha de verdad?-preguntó Izumi curiosa.

-No, mi esposo si lo es. De hecho es el hermano de Itachi-explicó Sakura del futuro.

-Sasuke debería tener 12 años, eres muy grande para él-dijo confusa la mujer.

-No me refiero a ese Sasuke. Del que hablo es el hermano de Itachi que viene del futuro como yo-explicó mejor la mujer.

-¿Es posible viajar en el tiempo?-preguntó la castaña con interés.

-Somos de un universo alterno ubicado muchos años en el futuro. Solo aterrizamos en esta época de este mundo-le comentó la mujer.

-¿Cómo soy en tu mundo?-preguntó la Uchiha.

-Estas muerta con Itachi-le dijo la antigua Haruno algo apenada.

-Creo que si morí como debía ser-suspiró la muchacha.

-Oye, Itachi está feliz de saber que por lo menos tú no estés muerta. Él te extraña bastante-le consoló la mujer.

Izumi se sonrojó porque al parecer Itachi pensaba en ella y le daba motivos para seguir adelante de su trauma mental por su etapa en Raíz.

-Sarada se va a poner contenta de conocer a su tía Izumi-sonrió Himawari feliz.

-¿Y ella quien es?-preguntó la chica por Himawari.

-Es la hija de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Uzumaki, la mujer del Byakugan que estaba con nosotros-.

-Naruto Uzumaki, recuerdo que Danzô lo quería controlar cuando tuviera la oportunidad-confesó la Uchiha.

-¿Quería controlar a mi papi? Espero que le den su merecido a ese hombre feo-se quejó Himawari.

-Mi hermana mayor del futuro le pateará el trasero-alegó Hanabi admirada por la Hinata del futuro.

-Vaya, la esposa del jefe del futuro si que es fuerte-dijo el Equipo Konohamaru muy asombrado y teniendo el respeto de la mamá de Himawari y la esposa de Naruto del futuro.

En el refugio de los civiles, Kakashi y Gai acabaron con los ninjas enemigos que querían dañar a los civiles y discutían quien ganó.

-¿Cuántos tuviste Gai?-preguntó Kakashi.

-99-le contestó Gai.

-Yo 100-sonrió Kakashi triunfal.

-¡NOOO, PERDÍ!-exclamó Gai desanimado.

-Perdiste tu tiempo al salvar a la señorita Hyuga-le señaló Kakashi.

-¡ERA UNA DONCELLA EN PELIGRO, DEBÍA SALVARLA O NO ME LO PERDONARÍA!-le replicó Gai.

Natsu veía con un sonrojo que Gai reconoció que no se arrepentía de salvarla del peligro de muerte que tuvo hace momentos.

-Genial, maté 141 ninjas en todo este rato-recordó la Hyuga.

Los dos Jounin abrieron los ojos porque la chica los venció sin querer a ambos.

-¡SEÑORITA HYUGA, ME HALAGA SABER QUE USTED POSEE LAS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD EN SU ENORME PECHO! ¡ME ENORGULLECE HABER SALVADO UNA EXPONENTE DE UNA CHICA JUVENIL COMO USTED!-felicito Gai tomando sus manos.

La mujer se puso rojísima porque nunca había sido tomada de las manos de esa forma y lo estaba malinterpretando como cortejo.

-S-señor, no soy tan impresionante. Solo cuido a mi protegida Hanabi-dijo nerviosa la chica.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que Himawari y los demás niños se escaparon en el altercado.

-Señorita Hyuga, ellos se fueron-señaló perezosamente Kakashi.

Natsu lo vio y quedó pálida al ver que sus niños se fueron del lugar.

-¡KYAAAAAA, SE ME ESCAPARON!-gritó la Hyuga espantada.

-Mira, en la esfera de cristal se ve que están en el bosque con Sakura y una chica que no conozco-le dijo Kakashi.

Natsu vio de cerca a esa mujer misteriosa y creyó reconocerla muy bien.

-¿Izumi Uchiha? Creí que murió hace años-les dijo la Hyuga que iba en su misma clase.

-Oh, ya me acordé de ese nombre. Se decía que era la novia oficial de Itachi según los rumores de sus admiradoras-recordó Kakashi.

-¿Cómo es que está viva?-preguntó Gai sin saber que ocurría.

-Es mejor que vayan a ver, voy a quedarme vigilando que nadie entre a este lugar. Gai, llévate a la espalda a la señorita Hyuga porque eres el más veloz ninja que conozco-le indicó Kakashi.

-Súbase, ¿cómo se llama?-.

-N-Natsu Hyuga, es un gusto señor...-dijo la chica sin saber su nombre.

-Maito Gai, la Bestia Verde de la Aldea de la Hoja-se presentó el hombre.

-¿Maito Gai, no es el hijo del Genin Eterno?-.

-¿Conoció a mi padre?-preguntó con sorpresa el cejudo.

-Era compañero de mi padre y lo desesperaba con cosas sobre la Juventud y esas cosas-recordó la mujer.

-¡JA, IGUAL QUE MI ESTIMADO ALUMNO NEJI HYUGA!-dijo el Cejotas sensei.

-En lugar de estar ligando, mejor váyanse-interrumpió Kakashi.

-Mejor nos vamos-le indicó Gai arrodillándose para cargar a la chica.

Natsu se subió sonrojada porque Kakashi les insinuó que estaban coqueteando, pero Gai no entendió nada de los que el peliblanco dijo.

-¡SUJÉTESE QUE IRÉ A TODA VELOCIDAD!-le avisó Gai.

Los dos se fueron a toda velocidad a ver a los niños prófugos para que no se les volvieran a escapar.

Omake OBITO Y RIN PARTE 2

Rin había tendido a Obito en su cama en el Compuesto Uchiha. Ella había cuidado a su amigo el resto del día porque estaba débil.  
La chica estaba muy pensativa sobre el cambio que había presentado su amigo en los últimos días. Después de la confesión, el pelinegro se había tornado más distante con ella y la verdad es que extrañaba demasiado sus atenciones.

-Obito, mira lo que te hice-susurró la chica con mucho dolor.

Vio también lo lejos que había llegado su amor platónico Kakashi Hatake sobre la manera de atacar mortalmente a Obito hace poco tiempo.  
Ella había visto que las manos de Obito presentaba quemaduras por chakra debido a la práctica del Rasengan.

-Lo siento mucho, Obito. Todo es mi culpa-le dijo la castaña muy arrepentida de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

El lugar tenía algunas fotos del Equipo Minato colgadas. El niño tenía una devoción grande a la chica porque aún tenía varias fotos de ella sola y sonriendo.

-No sabía que había tomado esas fotos-dijo Rin muy sorprendida.

La chica fue a observar al chico encamado para ver si iba a mejorar pronto, pero no vio ningún avance.

-Rin, no quiero que vayas-murmuró Obito en sueños.

Rin se enterneció al ver que él soñaba con ella y decidió acostarse con el Uchiha.

-Aquí me quedaré, Obito-le respondió la chica.

-Te amo-le respondió el niño.

Rin no sabía como corresponder a los sentimientos de su mejor amigo. No sabía si lo de Kakashi era un capricho de ella o un enamoramiento juvenil pasajero.

-Kakashi, no dejaré que me quites a Rin con tu encanto cool-dijo el Uchiha soñando.

Rin sonrió triste porque había olvidado que él estaba frustrado de no estar al nivel de su compañero y ella no lo apoyó en las ultimas semanas.

-¡NO, PERDÍ MI OPORTUNIDAD CON RIN!-gritó de frustración el Uchiha en sueños.

Rin se espantó y vio que Óbito lloraba en serio porque estaba soñando con su rechazo.

-¡TE ODIO, RIN! ¡TE ODIO POR DESTRUIR MI CORAZÓN!-seguía en llanto el Uchiha sonámbulo.

Rin tenía un dolor en el pecho al escuchar eso de su amigo. El problema era más grave de lo que parecía y no sabía que hacer.

-¡YO SIEMPRE TE AMÉ, DIME QUE HACER! ¡¿QUE MIS PADRES MUERAN TRAGICAMENTE?! ¡SOY HUÉRFANO! ¡NO SOY COOL Y ATRACTIVO COMO LO COTIZAN A KAKASHI, NO SOY EL SUJETO QUE TÚ TANTO QUIERES!-le gritaba el Uchiha con dolor en sus sueños.

Rin lloraba porque ese era el subconsciente del corazón herido de Obito por no corresponderlo como él quería.

-Me esfuerzo a diario para que me notes y para tí solo he sido el chico que será el Hokage. Tú sabes que Kakashi es quien se convertirá en Hokage, ¿por qué matas mis ilusiones con tus acciones?-le preguntó Obito delirando.

Rin quería que todo esto parara porque cada palabra de Obito solo la lastimaba más.

-Me rindo contigo, no te voy a seguir molestando más. Vete con Kakashi porque yo no pienso seguirte rogando-le dijo el niño a la chica.

Rin no soportó más y salió corriendo a llorar fuera de la casa. La amistad que tenía con él estaba totalmente destruida y no lo notó hasta ahora. El equipo Minato estaba fracturado porque Obito se cansó de ir tras las faldas de su amiga que no le correspondía y siguió sus sueños.  
Obito con el tiempo se recuperó y volvió a integrarse al Equipo Minato, pero las cosas no fueron iguales. El Uchiha se había tornado más serio y no llegaba tarde. No hablaba con sus compañeros a menos que fuera necesario y su Sharingan le había permitido superar con mucha rapidez a Kakashi.

-Obito, has mejorado con las semanas. Hikari estaría orgullosa de tí-felicitó Minato.

-Lo sé, sensei. Con su permiso voy a retirarme-le pidió amablemente el chico.

Obito se fue sin decir nada más y el resto de sus compañeros extrañaban bastante al viejo Uchiha. El espíritu del Equipo Minato se había ido con su amigo.

-Yo tengo la culpa de todo esto. Aún no me perdona el hecho de que casi lo mato con mi Chidori-dijo muy culpable Kakashi.

-No fue eso, yo fui la culpable por haberlo rechazado-le explicó Rin.

-¿Obito se te confeso?-preguntó Minato asombrado.

-Fue un mes antes de la pelea con Kakashi. Cambió mucho con mi respuesta a su confesión-dijo muy desanimada la Nohara.

-Rin, ¿por qué no hablas a solas con él? Si esto sigue así, va a interferir con las misiones-le propuso Minato preocupado.

-Antes de hacerlo, tengo una pregunta. ¿A su maestro se la pasado siendo rechazado por la persona que le gusta y ella lo hace de forma muy grosera?-preguntó Rin interesada.

-Hmp, últimamente no porque le afectó la muerte de su amiga. Pero si ha sido duramente rechazado por Tsunade-le contestó Minato algo confuso.

Rin había sido testigo de una de las confesiones de Jiraiya antes de la muerte de Hikari Hyuga. Tsunade lo golpeó bastante fuerte y él solo le había propuesto una cita nada más.

-Gracias por el dato, sensei-finalizó Rin antes de irse.

Rin dejó a Minato y Kakashi para ir a la casa de Obito a encararlo definitivamente. La chica no quería definitivamente ser otra Tsunade y sabía que Kakashi nunca iba a darle una oportunidad. Ella solo quería ser feliz en su corta vida con alguien que la valorara como mujer. Ella tocó su puerta y vio que era Obito que la veía algo sorprendido de verla.

-Rin, ¿qué haces acá?-le preguntó con desconfianza el Uchiha.

-Vine a hablar contigo, Tobi-le dijo la muchacha.

-No me llames así, no me gusta-le dijo enojado el chico.

-Antes te gustaba que te llamara así-le dijo la chica.

-No quiero nada que provenga de tí-le replicó el Uchiha.

-Obito, no te escondas tras de esa máscara de frialdad. Puedes engañar a todos, pero no a mí-le habló seria la castaña.

-Vete de acá, he tenido suficiente de esta conversación-le pidió Obito.

-¡YO SOLO QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO! ¡NO PUEDES HUIR DE MÍ PATA SIEMPRE OBITO UCHIHA, YO SIEMPRE HE ESTADO OBSERVÁNDOTE!-le comentó enojada la mujer.

-¡AHORA ES QUE ME OBSERVAS, QUE NOTICIA!-le replicó Obito molesto.

-¡SIEMPRE TE VIGILO, NO ME GUSTA VERTE ASÍ DE FRÍO Y CRUEL! ¡TÚ NO ERES ASÍ, ESE NO ES EL OBITO UCHIHA EL CUAL ADMIRABA Y QUERÍA TANTO!-le mencionó muy preocupada y triste la chica.

-No quiero serlo más por tí, no deseo ser tu perro faldero como el maestro de Minato sensei con Lady Tsunade-.

La frase de Obito de perro faldero era por el hecho de que Rin pertenecía a la subdivisión del clan Inuzuka llamados Nohara.

-¡TÚ NO ERES MI PERRO FALDERO, NO FUE MI INTENCIÓN QUE TE SINTIERAS ASÍ!-dijo ahora Rin en lágrimas.

Los dos se quedaron callados porque la discusión estaba llegando a niveles muy críticos y no querían decir algo que no deseaban.

-Obito, no era mi intención no haberte correspondido de esa forma. Aún soy una chica joven estúpida que ni siquiera tiene una idea de que es el verdadero amor. No tuve padres que me lo mostraran-le habló Rin más calmada.

-Yo estoy muy seguro que te amo, no es ningún capricho mío. No va a desaparecer jamás esto y si quieres irte con Kakashi no te lo impediré. Solo quiero que sepas que si quieres algo yo siempre estaré para tí-le comentó Obito con resignación.

Rin vio que Óbito estaba dispuesto a rendirse con ella con tal de que fuera feliz, pero no le gustó.

-Obito, no quiero que te sacrifiques por mí. No me gusta que finjas que no te duele algo que sé que no vas a querer presenciar-habló Rin con la verdad.

-No me queda de otra. Solo me queda ir con una máscara y ocultarme detrás de ella-le dijo el chico.

Rin no pudo más y abrazó a Obito sorpresivamente. Por un extraño motivo, ella no quería soltarse de su amigo.

-No me dejes ir, tonto. No ves que te quiero mucho-le susurró la chica.

Rin sabía que la situación era muy delicada y solo quería estar segura de irse con solo una prueba de fuego.

-Bésame-le propuso Rin.

-¿Qué dices?-cuestionó Obito sorprendido.

-No quiero que me dejes ir sin antes de haberme dado un beso-le pidió la castaña.

Rin sabía que un beso podía decir más que otra cosa con respecto a tus sentimientos por alguien.  
En otro sitio, Kushina y Minato hablaban de Jiraiya y la muerte de Hikari Hyuga.

-Pobre Jiraiya, ni siquiera ha salido a mirar mujeres desnudas por lo que pasó-suspiró Minato.

-Hikari debió haber sido acompañada por los Sanin. El Tercer Hokage fue muy negligente al no haber enviado refuerzos-dijo con mucho enojo la mujer.

-Lo que me sorprende es que incluso a Tsunade no la quiere ver. Estuvo más agresivo con ella más que con otra persona-contó Minato.

-Debimos haber ido, quizás se habría salvado si nos hubiéramos colado en la misión-dijo algo arrepentida la mujer.

-Y aún no pues resolver el problema de Obito con el equipo-le contó el rubio.

-Fuiste muy negligente con él, esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano si Rin y Kakashi empezaran a andar-le comentó Kushina.

-¿Tú crees? No sé si debi haber dejado que Rin se fuera sola a la casa de Obito-dijo con algo de inseguridad el rubio.

-Yo creo que no es necesario, ellos deben de hablar para que concluya este problema-le respondió la pelirroja.

En la casa de Obito, Rin le exigía que él le diera un beso para corroborar si sentía algo por su amigo.

-N-no quiero hacer algo que no quieres-le dijo el pelinegro.

-Eso solo un beso, ¿qué puede pasar?-le dijo la chica segura.

Obito suspiró y se atrevió a besar a Rin despacio para saber que se sentía por única vez recorrer sus labios. Lo que ambos no se esperaban era que no querían despegarse y aumentaron más los besos.

-¡¿QUÉ NO ERA SOLO UNO?!-le dijo Obito sin aliento.

-Cállate y bésame-le respondió Rin con prisa.

La chica lo empujó a la cama y lo siguió besando. Rin no sabía porque deseaba tanto las atenciones y cariños que solo Obito le daba desinteresadamente.

-Obito, no sé si te amo. Lo que si siento es algo dentro de mí que me hace seguir haciendo esto-le dijo con un sonrojo la muchacha.

El Uchiha solo la siguió besando porque toda barrera emocional que tenía contra ella fue derrumbada en ese instante.

La Maldición de Odio de Obito que empezaba a surgir dentro de él se esfumó temporalmente por esa acción de la mujer que amaba. Ninguno quería parar y era cuestión de tiempo para que esto llegara más lejos.

-O-Obito, ahí no-susurró Rin sintiendo los labios del chico en su cuello.

El muchacho no hizo caso y la llevó hacia la cama. Su Sharingan estaba activo por instinto y Rin entendió de que ella era la responsable del estado emocional del Uchiha y que prácticamente estaba a sus pies.

-No vas a ponerme en un Genjutsu para hacer tu voluntad-le dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-No soy tan diestro en esa área. Aún no llego a mi tercera aspa-sonrió el niño.

-Sé que no me harías daño jamás-le dijo con confianza la chica.

-Mi mente, mi corazón, mi cuerpo y mi alma son tuyos-finalizó el Uchiha.

Rin solo sonrió y se quitó la blusa frente a él para sorpresa del hombre.

-¿Q-qué haces?-dijo consternado el muchacho.

-Tengo la sensación de que debo vivir mi vida lo que pueda. No quiero arrepentirme de lo que pudo haber sido-le compartió su inseguridad la Nohara.

Eso definitivamente venció la voluntad de Obito y la empezó a hacer suya esa noche. No supieron como se quitaron toda su ropa y empezaron a hacer el amor esa misma noche.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó Rin algo preocupado.

-No mucho, es mi primera vez-susurró la chica.

Mientras la chica se acostumbraba a la perdida de la virginidad, Obito la besaba para calmarla un poco. Luego, empezaron las embestidas y perdieron la razón de sus actos.

-¡OBITO, OBITO!-.

Mientras que el Uchiha era silencioso y solo gemía, Rin era de las que gritaba a la hora de la acción.

-R-Rin, gritas mucho-decía entre jadeos el chico.

-¡CÁLLATE Y DAME MÁS FUERTE!-le dijo la chica con una mirada dura y lunática.

Rin arrojó con mucha fuerza al pelinegro y ella lo montaba en ese mismo instante. El pobre muchacho ahora se sentía violado por la chica que no lo dejaba en paz con tanta intensidad.

-¡DIME QUE ME AMAS!-.

-¡T-TE AMO!-dijo nervioso y excitado a la vez Obito.

Rin solo quería sentirse amada por alguien y tenía el horrible presentimiento de que si no hacía algo, iba a arrepentirse de por vida.

-¡OBITO, TE AMO!-dijo la chica sin pensarlo y en su límite.

Rin cayó noqueada y respirando con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho de Obito por un devastador orgasmo. El chico no podía creer que había sido la castaña la que haya terminado disfrutando ese momento más que él.  
Al día siguiente, Obito despertó y miró que Rin lo observaba divertida cubierta de una sabana solamente.

-¿Despertaste dormilón?-preguntó la chica.

-Sí, creí que todo había sido un maravilloso y extraño sueño-dijo el chico dándose cuenta de su situación.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida-le contestó la muchacha.

-Rin, ¿estás consciente de que no debimos haber hecho esto?-le pregunto el pelinegro muy alterado por el evento.

-Un poco, pero eso responde a mis dudas internas-sonrió feliz la mujer.

-Ay no, no hagamos esto hasta en varios años. No puedo creer que haya tenido sexo a esta edad-se llevó las manos incrédulo el Uchiha.

-Tonto, pero bien que me lo hiciste anoche-le dijo divertida y cubierta por una sábana la chica.

-¿No teníamos entrenamiento hoy?-se preguntó Obito preocupado.

-Déjalo, vuelve conmigo y sigue besándome-le dijo la chica abrazándolo desnuda por detrás.

-Rin, tus pechos tocan mi espalda-comentó incómodo el pelinegro.

-Pero bien que te gustan-sonrió la niña.

En otro lugar, Minato y Kakashi fueron dejados plantados en el entrenamiento y ninguno tenía idea del porqué.

-Que raro, sé que Obito llega tarde pero de Rin es extraño-dijo Kakashi algo confuso.

-Tengo la sensación de que no debemos molestarlos o nos vamos a arrepentir de ello-finalizó Minato con un extraño presentimiento.


	31. Chapter 31

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 31 LA INVASIÓN PARTE 4

Pegasister Geishiken: Todos los Resucitados serán revividos porque tienen un papel importante que cumplir en la historia. Los jinchurikis van a reunirse telepáticamente con Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata del presente debido a que están en problemas. Además Naruto del futuro estará allí porque el chakra del futuro proyectada los recuerdo de las guerra para que cooperen mejor. Será después del siguiente arco de la historia que sustituirá la Búsqueda de Tsunade.

OTAKUFire: Sobre Danzô morirá. Después de la Invasión se revelarán cosas muy importantes que pondrán a temblar a los aldeanos aparte de la identidad de los padres de Naruto.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Nunca debes interrumpir a dos jóvenes a medio polvo.

Zafir09: Eso es de lo que me voy a encargar.

Guest: He he pensado muy bien sobre lo de Obito.

Esmeralda: Sobre Sasuke del presente y Sarasa lo hare en el siguiente episodio. Todos las batallas se están llevando a cabo al mismo tiempo.

Guest: Tengo planeado lo de la muerte de Rin y la separación abrupta de Obito. Será muy distinta a la conocida y más trágica. Después de la partida de los ninjas del futuro termina esta historia y da inicio a otro fanfic secuela donde se relata la enorme influencia en el Mundo Shinobi alterno, a pesar de que los futuros ninjas ya no están allí.

Jein: Gracias por tu preferencia.

Maito Gai iba cargando a Natsu Hyuga tratando de encontrar a los traviesos niños prófugos, pero su Byakugan no abarcaba tanto como ella quisiera.

-¿Ves a los niños?-le preguntó Gai.

-No, no están cerca-suspiró la Hyuga.

-Vamos a seguir buscando-respondió el cejudo.

-Gracias por ayudarme señor Maito-le agradeció formalmente la Hyuga.

-Nadie me había llamado señor Maito antes. Así le decían a mi padre-sonrió Gai nostálgico.

-¿Tiene esposa?-preguntó interesada la peliverde.

-¡JAJAJA, NO TENGO!-rió el cejudo.

Eso dejó con esperanzas a la pobre Hyuga que se estaba empezando a hacerse ilusiones con el chico que le llamó la atención (algo similar a Hinata Hyuga del futuro en su juventud).

-"¿Me pregunto si le gustarán las bufandas?"-pensó la Hyuga con una idea algo poco original.

En la Dimensión del Kamui, Hinata del futuro estornudó y tenía la extraña sensación de que impuso una moda en el amor con las bufandas caseras.  
Danzô intentaba recargar chakra para escapar. No iba a morir definitivamente el día de hoy y tendría que retomar sus objetivos.

-¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE, RATA ASQUEROSA!-ordenó furioso Sasuke del futuro.

Hinata, Itachi y Sasuke iban volando sin problemas con el poder de sus ojos. La Hyuga era la guía de ambos Uchihas y ya habían localizado al viejo Halcón de Guerra.

-¡AMATERASU!-dijo Sasuke.

Frente a Danzô, las llamas eternas del Amaterasu se prendió frente a él y lo obligó a salir.

-¡TSUKUYOMI!-susurró Itachi quedando frente a frente con el viejo.

El Uchiha estaba viendo en su Genjutsu de tortura a Danzô colgado en una cruz.

-Creo que sabes lo que pasa en este lugar-le habló fríamente el Uchiha.

-Esto no es nada, asqueroso Uchiha-dijo el anciano.

Tres segundos pasaron en el mundo real y Danzô cayó cansado, pero sin perder demasiado la compostura.

-Ese viejo malnacido es terco-declaró Itachi ante la resistencia al Tsukuyomi.

Sasuke apareció con gran rapidez, aprovechando la conmoción de Danzô y le arrancó de tajo el ojo de Shisui en la cara.

-¡GYAAAAAAH!-gritó el viejo de mucho dolor.

-Ya está recuperado-le dijo Sasuke entregando el Sharingan a Itachi.

-Malditos, Jutsu de Invocación-habló con rabia el Shimura.

Danzô invocó a un tapir que le ayudó en un jutsu de viento.

-¡JUTSU DE COLABORACIÓN: ELEMENTO VIENTO: TORNADO CORTANTE!-.

Un enorme tornado se dirigía hacía ellos y Sasuke solo susurró:

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-.

El camino Deva destruyó la técnica de Danzô como lo hacía Pain y uso el viento residual para contratacar.

-¡ELEMENTO QUEMAR: JUTSU GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!-.

Danzô apenas pudo esquivar la poderosa técnica que dejó todo seco a su paso, pero lo dejó desprotegido ante el ataque de Itachi con su versión de la Armadura Susanoo.

-¡FLECHA DEL SUSANOO!-.

La técnica impactó en el pecho de Danzô y este volvió desaparecer del lugar.

-Eso es por mi clan-declaró Itachi que se sentía mejor.

Algo que notaba Hinata es que podía ver con el Tenseigan como Danzô reescribía la realidad al ver sobre los Genjutsus.

-Sé donde va a volver a aparecer Danzô. Está viendo como quitarnos los ojos-declaró Hinata.

-Traten de matarlo a distancia, así fue como Shisui perdió su ojo-les advirtió Itachi.

En otra parte, Kabuto abría los ojos y vio que estaba en un mundo muy extraño y lúgubre.

-Esto no es parte del Genjutsu-analizó sorprendido Kabuto.

Ahora que tenía mayor lucidez y que logró salir del Izanami tuvo un redescubrimiento, pero no sabía como iba a salir de ese lugar.  
En eso escuchó ruidos que delataban que una batalla se llevaba a cabo y fue a investigar.  
Danzô reapareció en otro lugar y trató de escapar de la Dimensión del Kamui, pero descubrió que al usar en demasía el ojo de Shisui drenó su chakra y estaba en las últimas.

Hinata del futuro disparó de sus manos balas de plasma de chakra e impactó en el brazo sano de Danzô.

-¡MALDITA HYUGA! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE TÉCNICA ES ESA?!-.

-Elemento Plasma, algo que nadie ha manifestado jamás-declaró la Uzumaki.

Sasuke del futuro empezó a usar el brazo de metal para fabricar una pistola de plasma.

-¡ELEMENTO PLASMA: RÁFAGA DE PLASMA!-.

El Camino Asura era muy útil para cargar armas automáticas de chakra que superaba la máquina que usó Boruto en sus exámenes.  
Danzô usaba algunos de sus árboles para poder defenderse y lanzaba filos de viento para ahuyentar a los que amenazaban con asesinarlo.  
Itachi lanzaba varios Kunais que eran desviados por el Shimura y Sasuke con el Modo Sabio Serpiente cargó el Raikiri desde lejos.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO RAYO: RELÁMPAGO PÚRPURA!-

Sasuke había visto la técnica que sustituyó al Raikiri en el futuro y la integró a su repertorio. El Elemento Madera era débil ante el jutsu de Sasuke y lo electrocutó de forma mortal.  
Danzô volvió a desaparecer y Hinata veía en la reescritura de la realidad que Danzô trataba de escapar.

-Danzô va a aparecer lejos de aquí. Síganme-les avisó Hinata.

El trío iba a toda velocidad y de repente escucharon un grito de dolor.

-¡TE OLVIDASTE DE MÍ!-se oyó una voz misteriosa.

Los tres sujetos vieron como un chakra de bisturi enorme cortó el brazo de Hashirama de Danzô y un Kunai le atravesó el corazón por la espalda. Se trataba de Kabuto Yakushi que había despertado del Izanami y que tenía una cuenta pendiente con el anciano.

-¡ESTO ES POR NONO, HIJO DE PUTA!-le gritó con tremenda rabia el peliblanco.

Sasuke y Hinata del futuro miraron con gran sorpresa a Kabuto que atacó a Danzô antes que ellos y lo neutralizó por completo.

-Maldito niño, no te vi-maldijo Danzô.

El viejo cayó moribundo y vio que no tenía más ojos para usar Izanagi.

-¡¿QUÉ ME HICIERON?!-exclamó Danzô con terror.

-Usé el mismo truco que hice en el futuro. Puse un pequeño Genjutsu en tu brazo para que pensaras que te quedaba un ojo de reserva. Volviste a caer, no mereces el Sharingan-le explicó Sasuke con satisfacción.

Danzô no tuvo más opción que autodestruirse con su sello suicida.

-¡VAN A MORIR AUNQUE ME LOS LLEVE CONMIGO!-exclamó Danzô mostrando el sello que traía en su torso.

-¡KABUTO, SAL DE AHÍ!-le gritó Hinata.

Sasuke usó de repente Amenotejikara para intercambiar lugar con Kabuto y tocó la cabeza de Danzô dejándolo inmóvil.

-Muere, Camino Humano-susurró Sasuke.

El alma de Danzô salía con dificultad de su cuerpo, pero Sasuke del futuro era mucho más fuerte y el viejo cayó muerto sin poder activar su sello. El Uchiha vio cada uno de los recuerdos de Danzô y quedó perturbado de que habían cosas que no sabían en que estaba involucrado y entendió el porqué Kabuto le dio el golpe en la espalda.

-Esta basura está muerta, podemos estar en paz-declaró Sasuke.

Hinata analizó con el Tenseigan que efectivamente Danzô se había ido de este mundo. Kabuto lloraba porque ahora Nono había sido vengada por fin.

-Lo siento, Nono. No lo sabía, no lo sabía -se lamentaba el peliblanco por la culpa de haber matado a su madre adoptiva.

Sasuke les contó a los demás la situación de Kabuto con Danzô y no era diferente a ellos con la venganza.

-Kabuto, ¿qué harás a partir de ahora?-preguntó Hinata.

-No lo sé, aún tengo mucho que pensar. Tuve la encrucijada de mi vida con un Genjutsu muy extraño que me puso Kakashi Hatake con su Sharingan-comentó el médico.

-¿Izanami?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Creo que ese fue la última palabra que escuché-afirmó Kabuto.

-Hay que salir de aquí. Dejemos a este maldito acá para que no se nos pierda-propuso Itachi.

-De acuerdo-aceptaron todos.

Los cuatro salieron del Kamui y fueron con Sakura del futuro y los demás.

-¡¿QUÉ HACE ESE INFELIZ CON USTEDES?!-preguntó consternada Sakura del futuro al ver a Kabuto.

-Es una larga historia-le dijo Sasuke del futuro con algo de molestia.

En ese instante, Natsu llegó en la espalda de Gai y todos la vieron sorprendidos.

-¡NIÑOS TRAVIESOS, AL FIN LOS ENCONTRÉ!-dijo Natsu aliviada.

-¡ES NATSU, CORRAN!-gritó cómicamente Hanabi.

Los adultos detuvieron a los niños y los cargaron para que no se fueran del lugar.

-Hija, aún tenemos que hablar sobre lo que hiciste-le advirtió Hinata a Himawari.

-Yo solo quería ayudar-se excusó Himawari.

-Esto era demasiado peligroso, cuando yo te diga que no es peligroso podrás ayudar-le avisó Hinata sin aceptar un no a cambio.

-Está bien mamá-suspiró rendida la girasol.

Gai vio a Itachi y se preparó para pelear al reconocerlo.

-¡ESPERA, GAI SENSEI! ¡ITACHI ES UNO DE LOS NUESTROS!-le avisaron Hinata y Sakura del futuro.

Gai y Natsu fueron informados de la situación en que se vio involucrado Itachi por ordenes de los ancianos de la aldea y se vieron sorprendidos de eso.

-Natsu, es un gusto verte de nuevo-saludó débilmente Izumi a la mujer.

-Te ves terrible-le dijo la Hyuga al ver que había pasado con ella.

-Aún me da vueltas la cabeza y los ojos me duelen-se quejó la Uchiha.

-Itachi, ¿los ojos de Shisui serán compatibles con los de Izumi?-preguntó Sasuke del futuro.

-No lo sé, eran primos hermanos por lo que recuerdo. Quizás funcione-le respondió Itachi.

Una explosión se llevó a cabo en la Aldea de la Hoja y Hinata del futuro vio que era una Bomba de Bestia con Cola de Shukaku que fue desviada por Kurama del presente.

-Ay no, el Naruto de esta época está combatiendo al joven Quinto Kazekage-informó Hinata del futuro.

-No hay que interferir, Naruto tiene que hacer esto solo. Si nos metemos en esto, podría resultar mal-declaró Sakura del futuro que sabía mejor del tema.

Omake KUSHINA UZUMAKI Y HANA HYUGA: LA HORA DE LAS SUEGRAS

Kushina vivió parte del mes con los Uzumakis del futuro, así que tuvo que conocer a la esposa de su hijo del universo alterno, Hinata Uzumaki.  
Originalmente, la pelirroja tenía planeado encontrar para su hijo una mujer como ella: Temperamental, fuerte, decidida, firme y valiente.  
Como madre de ambos Narutos, se tenía que asegurar de que ella fuera la esposa que quería para su hijo adulto y lo iba a hacer aunque sea lo último que fuera.  
El día que regresaron del entrenamiento del Monte Myoboku, Kushina decidió hacer su examen de suegra a su nuera del futuro.

-Hinata, tengo algo de que hablar contigo-le pidió la pelirroja.

-Oh, ¿de qué se trata?-dijo Hinata confundida.

-Puede que en tu época esté muerta, pero me prometí que mi hijo tendría una esposa como yo lo planeé y no pienso desistir de ello-le advirtió Kushina.

-Oh bueno, algo así me había advertido mi madre de esta era-sonrió la Hyuga con diversión.

-"Maldita sea, esta mujer heredó lo linda de Hana"-pensó sonrojada de vergüenza la mujer.

Hinata del futuro estaba frente a Kushina, quien tenía una libreta de todo lo que quería para nuera perfecta.

-Primer punto: PRUEBA DE CARÁCTER-declaró Kushina.

-¿Prueba de carácter?-preguntó Hinata muy extrañada.

-Así es, mi meta es conseguir una nuera de carácter similar al mío y debes superar la prueba-afirmó convencida la mujer.

-No creo poder ser exactamente como usted-dijo Hinata con nervios.

-No me importa, ahora deberás decirme como tratarías a mi hijo-le demostró la mujer.

Naruto del presente estaba frente a Hinata del futuro y la pobre ojiperla no sabía que hacer con la versión infantil de su marido.

-Señora Uzumaki, mamá me obligó a ayudarla-le explicó el pequeño rubio.

-Descuida, es bueno que obedezcas a tu mamá-le dijo sonriente la mujer.

Naruto del presente se sonrojó porque la mujer seguía siendo la dulce Hinata donde fuera que sea.

-Bueno, ¿si Naruto llegara tarde a tu aniversario que harías?-le preguntó Kushina.

-Yo le preguntaría porque tardó tanto-le respondió tranquilamente Hinata.

-¡ERROR 1: DEBES SACARLE LA VERDAD A AMENAZAS!-declaró Kushina.

Kushina tomó del cuello de la playera a Naruto y lo zangoloteaba muy fuertemente.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS IDIOTA?! ¡ME ESFORCÉ MUCHO Y LLEGAS TARDE!-gritaba con aura de muerte la pelirroja.

-¡LO SIENTO, NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER!-respondió con miedo el rubio.

Hinata no estaba muy de acuerdo con el método de Kushina porque sabía perfectamente como sacarle la verdad a su marido.  
Ahora la antes Hyuga se puso frente a Naruto y le preguntó amablemente:

-Naruto, te tardaste mucho. ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Hinata actuando.

-Es que tuve una reunión de improviso y no podía zafarme. Perdóname, vine tan rápido como pude-explicó en su papel Naruto del presente.

Kushina estaba con la boca abajo porque la antagónica personalidad de Hinata era tan efectiva como la suya.

-Voy a calentar la comida y cenemos juntos-le propuso Hinata en su papel.

-Podemos irnos de vacaciones mañana, es mi día libre-le dijo Naruto del presente a la ojiperla.

-Sería estupendo, cariño-le dijo Hinata con un beso en la mejilla.

-"Maldita sea, Minato no hizo eso cuando se le olvidó nuestro aniversario"-pensó deprimida la mujer.

La puntuación hasta el momento era Hinata del futuro 1, Kushina 0.

-Ahora el punto 2: PRUEBA DE COCINA-declaró Kushina.

-¿Cocina?-preguntó Hinata.

-Debes saber los gustos de tu marido y atenderlo bien-le indicó Kushina.

Naruto del presente estaba con un babero que decía "EL MEJOR ESPOSO DEL MUNDO" esperando lo que fueran a cocinar las dos mujeres. Kushina preparó un Ramen de miso de cerdo muy sabroso a su hijo y él lo devoró con gran ansia.

-Ves, mi hijo lo comió con gran regocijo-le mostró Kushina a Hinata.

Hinata preparó una comida especial para Naruto que no fuera ramen y ante el ubio estaban unas verduras con carne guisada a la mantequilla.

-¡¿VERDURAS?! ¡NO ME GUSTAN!-exclamó Naruto al ver su peor gusto.

-Pruebalas, Naruto-le dijo la peliazul segura.

Naruto las comió con dificultad, pero encontró que sabían muy bien.

-¡SABEN A RAMEN!-dijo Naruto con admiración.

Kushina lo probó y también le supo a ramen sorpresivamente.

-¿Cómo le hiciste, Hinata?-preguntó Kushina con curiosidad.

-Naruto detesta con todo su ser las verduras y es poco sano comer ramen todo el tiempo, así que le unto a las verduras los ingredientes de ramen con una receta de mi invención para que sepa bien-explicó Hinata del futuro.

Kushina estaba muy interesada en la receta y haría más tolerable su aversión a las verduras.

Puntuación: Hinata del futuro 2, Kushina 0.

-Ahora el punto 3: SALVAR LA VIDA DE TU MARIDO-.

-Ya lo he hecho varias veces en el futuro-dijo Hinata.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Kushina con curiosidad.

-Es algo complicado de explicar, pero ponga su prueba en práctica-le dijo Hinata convencida.

Naruto del presente estaba amarrado y Kushina lo tenía prisionero con sus Cadenas de Diamantina.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-exclamó enojado Naruto.

-¿Cómo salvarías a Naruto?-le preguntó desafiante la pelirroja lista para pelear.

Hinata del futuro solo alzó la mano y absorbió el chakra de las cadenas de Kushina con el Camino Preta del Tenseigan y lo atrajo con el Camino Deva.

-¡ESO NO SE VALE!-dijo cansada la Uzumaki por falta de chakra.

-Tenía que rescatarlo de usted como fuera-le dijo divertida la peliazul.

Puntuación: Hinata del futuro 3-Kushina 0.

Kushina no quería darse por vencida porque Hinata era una mujer implacable y la subestimó por completo.

-¡PUNTO 4: PRUEBA DE FIDELIDAD!-exclamó Kushina con determinación.

-¿De qué trata esa prueba?-preguntó Naruto del presente curioso.

-Le pondré un Genjutsu especial a Hinata y no deberá deshacerlo-explicó Kushina.

-Está bien señora Uzumaki-aceptó el desafío la peliazul.

Kushina sumergió en un Genjutsu a Hinata del futuro y vio que estaba en un lugar lleno de strippers muy guapos.

-Que bella señora-.

-¿Su marido la dejó venir?-.

Hinata del futuro se puso roja, pero no hizo nada con esos hombres en su ilusión. Al terminar el Genjutsu, Kushina estaba impresionada de que la Hyuga del futuro resistió esa ilusión pervertida.

-No soy como mis otras compañeras de generación que habrían caído ante esa técnica. Además, no es nada a lo que Naruto me ha hecho antes-confesó sonrojada la ojiperla.

Naruto del presente se ruborizó porque vio que su otro yo era muy activo sexualmente con su esposa y pensó en la posibilidad en un futuro con su Hinata.  
Kushina reconoció de que Hinata tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad para no ser infiel a Naruto.

PUNTUACIÓN: HINATA DEL FUTURO 4, KUSHINA 0.

Cada prueba puesta por Kushina, Hinata las superaba sin mucha dificultad. Eso no ponía nada feliz a la pelirroja porque no podía hallarle un solo defecto que reprocharle a la mujer para no hallar digna de ser la esposa de su hijo.

-¡NO ES JUSTO, ESTO NO DEBERÍA ESTAR PASANDO!-se golpeaba al suelo Kushina frustrada.

-¿Pasa algo señora Uzumaki?-preguntó preocupada la Hyuha el futuro.

-Yo quería que fallaras varias de las pruebas y no pude hacerlo-le confesó en lágrimas la mujer.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Yo solo quería enseñarte a ser la nuera perfecta para mi hijo y ya sabes todo sobre ser una buena esposa-dijo con depresión la mujer.

Hinata acarició el cabello de Kushina y tomó su cara para secarle las lágrimas.

-Aprecio mucho que se preocupe por mi marido, yo también sé que es preocuparse por un hijo porque tengo un par de niños hiperactivos que me dan mucho trabajo en casa. No sé si sea la nuera perfecta que usted espera, pero trato de ser lo mejor que pueda con mi esposo que trabaja duro para ser el mejor Hokage de la historia y eso es lo que importa-le dijo Hinata pacientemente a la mujer frente a ella.

Kushina miró muy sorprendida a Hinata del futuro por sus palabras de consuelo.

-Aunque Naruto y yo no hayamos tenido el amor de una madre tanto tiempo, sabemos lo mucho que nos quieren y haré lo posible para estar al lado de su hijo por usted-le volvió a decir la peliazul.

Kushina miraba sonrojada a Hinata del futuro porque ese discurso era muy conmovedor y solo sonrió porque entendió una cosa muy importante que pasó por alto.

-Soy una tonta, yo quería a una nuera que fuera como yo, y terminé teniendo a una nuera que se parece a Minato-dijo sonriente la Uzumaki con lágrimas.

-¿En que se parece Hinata a papá?-preguntó Naruto del presente confundido.

-Ahora entiendo porque quieres tanto a Hinata, hijo. Te gusta como es que te complementa en tu vida y es como la tranquilidad ante nosotros dos que somos un torbellino-le explicó Kushina.

-No entiendo-comentó Naruto algo confuso.

-Hinata es todo lo contrario a tí, pero a a vez tiene todo lo que te falta y sientes una paz interna cuando está cerca de tu presencia. Sus palabras de aliento son capaces de sacarte adelante aunque estés en la peor situación-afirmó Kushina con mucha razón.

Naruto del presente recordó el momento en que Hinata del presente le ofreció su amistad sin importarle lo que pensara su clan y la aldea entera, además de amarlo sobre todas las cosas.

-Mamá, tienes a la nuera perfecta aunque no es lo que tú pensabas-le dijo Naruto del presente hablando de las dos Hinatas.

-Lo sé, Naruto, pero no significa que pueda enseñarle algo a la otra Hinata. Ella apenas es una niña y quiero conocerla mejor-declaró Kushina.

-¡NO VAS A HACERLE ESA PRUEBA ESTÚPIDA A MI NOVIA!-le amenazó Naruto a su madre.

-No lo haré, pero voy a estar más pendiente de ella-prometió la Uzumaki.

Mientras tanto, Hana Hyuga, la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, pensaba mucho en su hija del futuro y el marido con el que se casó. Era muy raro para ella que Hiashi hubiera dejado que su hija mayor se casara con el odiado niño Nueve Colas Naruto Uzumaki.  
No tenía nada en contra del chico porque sabía perfectamente de que era hijo de Kushina y el Cuarto Hokage desde que lo vio. Ella vio embarazada a la pelirroja Uzumaki y el Hokage mismo informó que el hijo de la mujer murió con sus padres en la invasión.

Flashback

El 11 de Octubre, poco después del ataque del Zorro de las Nueve Colas a la Aldea de la Hoja, Hana tuvo unos problemas con su embarazo debido al estrés. Corroboró con un médico de cabecera que salió del peligro de un parto prematuro y salía del consultorio. Pasó por un área donde veían a los bebés nacidos ese día y contempló a un hermoso neonato rubio con marquitas en las mejillas. Vio que sus ojitos eran azules como el cielo y su tez era bronceada.  
Hana se llevó la sorpresa de su vida al ver que ese niño podría ser el hijo del Cuarto Hokage, pero no dijo nada porque no tenía la total certeza de su creencia.

Flashback fin

Naruto del futuro caminaba a ver a su esposa cuando se topó accidentalmente con su suegra en el camino. No había tenido tiempo de platicar un poco con ella porque estuvo tan ocupado que se le pasó por alto esta charla.

-Señor Uzumaki, no he tenido el honor de platicar contigo-saludó la mujer.

Naruto sonreía que esa mujer era casi igual a Hinata, ya que biológicamente más o menos la misma edad. Siempre había tenido la curiosidad de saber de ella porque ni siquiera la vio en la guerra hace tantos años.

-Lady Hyuga, tiene mucha razón. ¿Quiere un café?-le ofreció Naruto del futuro.

Ambos adultos se sentaron tranquilos a platicar a gusto sobre las cosas que querían saber.

-Naruto, tú eres el esposo de mi hija en tu mundo así que quiero saber los detalles de como se conocieron. Debió ser muy distinto a lo que me ha contado el Naruto de este universo-le pidió Hana al futuro Naruto.

-Bueno, gran parte de mi historia con su hija no es de estar orgulloso. Sin querer le hice mucho daño en el pasado por mis estupideces-reconoció el rubio.

-¿Tanto así?-dijo algo asombrada la peliazul.

-Sí, como crecí huérfano y no era muy listo cuando era joven, era pésimo para saber que era el amor realmente-suspiró arrepentido el rubio.

-Hmp, eres tan burro como tu madre. Ella estaba tan necia para que no escogiera una rarita como nuera-dijo divertida la Hyuga.

-Je, me lo dijo una vez que la vi hace años por unos momentos-recordó pesadamente Naruto.

-Incluso Mikoto se lo recriminó muchas veces-recordó Hana.

-Mikoto, es la madre de Sasuke e Itachi, ¿verdad?-preguntó Naruto.

-Así es, tu madre es la mujer más terca del mundo, jijiji-rió la mujer con un tono similar a Hinata que sonrojó a Naruto por ese recuerdo.

-Creo que la primera vez que la encontré fue en una noche de invierno. Estaba sola y llorando por algo y la llevé a su casa-dijo el hombre con recuerdos vagos de su infancia.

-Así que fuiste tú-dijo asombrada la mujer.

-Creo que había sido Navidad unos días antes-.

-Ese día fue cumpleaños de Hinata y un maldito de la Aldea de la Nube trató de llevársela para robar el Byakugan-dijo con amargura la mujer.

-Oh, con que eso. Entonces era por el funeral del padre de Neji-entendió el Uzumaki.

-Así es, Naruto-.

-En el futuro, la Hoja y la Nube resolvieron sus diferencias. Pero Hinata le pateó la espinilla del Cuarto Raikage poco después de mi boda-recordó divertido el ojiazul.

Flashback

Naruto y Hinata como marido y mujer iban a la Aldea de la Nube como parte de una reunión. Además de que debía presentar como formalidad al Raikage a la esposa del Salvador del Mundo.  
Ellos iban entrando a la aldea cuando Hinata se sentía un poco incómoda al respecto del lugar.

-Oye mi amor, ¿te pasa algo malo?-preguntó el rubio.

-Es que me imagino que hubiera sido de mi vida si el día de mi secuestro hace años habría sido un éxito y hubiera vivido acá-dijo con algo de miedo la chica.

-Después de unos años habrías tratado de huir, te hubiera encontrado y protegido de ellos-sonrió Naruto.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-preguntó con curiosidad la chica.

-De una manera u otra, nos tendríamos que conocer-respondió con seguridad el Uzumaki.

Hinata sonrió porque pensó que Naruto tenía razón y que las cosas suceden por un motivo que no podemos controlar.  
Todos veían al Salvador del Mundo al lado de una hermosa mujer del clan Hyuga. Se había esparcido la información de que contrajo nupcias y ella era la esposa.  
El matrimonio fue hasta la Torre Raikage y se presentaron con el Cuarto Raikage A. Hinata solo lo había visto en la guerra, pero jamás había entablado una conversación con él.

-Buenas tardes, viejo Raikage-saludó Naruto.

-Bienvenido Naruto, oí que te casaste. Felicidades muchacho-le dijo A.

-Gracias, por cierto. Ella es mi esposa Hinata Uzumaki, antes Hinata Hyuga-le presentó Naruto.

El Raikage reconoció a la perfección ese nombre y de repente, la chica le metió un tremendo puntapié en la espinilla del moreno rubio.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó de mucho dolor el ninja.

-¡¿HINATA, POR QUÉ PATEASTE AL RAIKAGE?!-le gritó espantado Naruto a su esposa.

-Por dos razones, una porque te humilló ante tu petición con Sasuke hace tres años y la segunda porque tengo asuntos pendientes con él por lo de mi familia-dijo algo molesta la mujer.

Naruto entendía la molestia de su esposa, pero nunca pensó verla así. Lo que le daba curiosidad es que una pequeña mujer derribó de una patada al enorme Kage.

-¡NIÑA MALEDUCADA, ESO SI ME DOLIÓ!-se quejó A de un intenso dolor en la espinilla.

En eso, Killer Bee entró a la oficina de su hermano y lo encontró tirado de dolor. Vio a Naruto y su esposa frente a él y los saludó.

-Hola Naruto, oí que tuviste una boda. Me alegro por tí, yeah-saludó el jinchuriki.

-Por cierto, ella es mi esposa Hinata Uzumaki, antes Hyuga-le presentó Naruto.

Killer Bee se quedó pálido al oír ese nombre y se escondió detrás del escritorio.

-¡MI PADRE FUE EL CULPABLE DE SU INTENTO DE SECUESTRO, NO ME METAN EN ESTO!-exclamó con terror el hombre.

-Ah, usted es el que ayudó a Naruto con Kurama. Gracias por su amabilidad señor Bee-saludó gentilmente la mujer.

Bee salió y vio que no era tan malo después de todo. A estaba más furioso porque al tarado de su hermano no fue pateado como a él.

-Hermano, te tocó pagar los pecados de papá-le dijo el rapero.

-Sí, por su culpa la vida de mi primo fue un infierno-dijo con molestia la Hyuga.

Hinata no estaba tan molesta porque fue víctima de las acciones del Tercer Raikage, sino porque Neji pagó caro las consecuencias.

-Si te sirve de algo, tu marido le dio una paliza a nuestro padre hace años-le dijo A levantándose con dolor.

-Algo me contó Naruto, lamento mi ataque de enojo-se disculpó Hinata con una reverencia.

-Creo que tarde o temprano teníamos que hablar de ese tema, señor Raikage-comentó Naruto.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. El chico me contó que tu tío está en este lugar y quiero devolverte los restos mortales de él-le propuso A a Hinata.

-Sería maravilloso, quisiera enterrar al tío Hizashi con mi tía Kanna y mi primo Neji-le agradeció Hinata.

Bee tuvo el recuerdo del Hyuga que se sacrificó por Naruto y una chica de su mismo clan.

-Oh, eres la chica que tuvo el valor de alentar al pedazo de idiota de Naruto para enfrentar al Diez Colas-dijo Bee impresionado.

-Todo el mundo me dice eso-respondió sonrojada la ojiperla.

En eso, llegó el equipo de Bee para saludar a Naruto. Hinata reconoció a la perfección a la pelirroja que entraba.

-Naruto, es la amiga de la que hablaba Chouji-señaló Hinata.

Karui escuchó ese nombre y quedó sonrojada por ser asociada con él.

-Naruto, es un gusto verte-saludó Omoi.

-Que bueno verlos. Ella es mi esposa Hinata Uzumaki, antes Hyuga-les presentó Naruto.

El Equipo Bee se escondió detrás de su maestro y el Raikage con mucho miedo.

-¡EL CLAN HYUGA NOS HA VENIDO A COBRAR EL INCIDENTE HYUGA DE HACE AÑOS!-dijeron los jóvenes.

-¿Eh, por qué todos reaccionan así?-preguntó Hinata algo extrañada.

-Es que tu caso fue muy sonado en la aldea y fue tema de conversación por años. Quedamos en ridículo por hacer algo estúpido e intentar reavivar las llamas de la guerra-explicó el Raikage.

-Ahora sé como se sentía Naruto con los aldeanos de niño-suspiró Hinata.

-Y ni digamos de mi madre Kushina Uzumaki que tambien fue víctima de secuestro de esta aldea-dijo divertido el rubio.

-¡¿LA HABANERO SANGRIENTO ES TU MAMÁ?!-reclamaron todos menos el Raikage.

-Creo que mi padre tomó muchas decisiones que atentaron contra tu familia. Incluso tuvimos un altercado con tu padre Minato y nos perdonó la vida-contó el Raikage.

-Por dios, esta aldea disfrutaba secuestrar niños como Orochimaru. Espero que no hagan algo a mis hijos-bromeó Hinata por el historial negro de la Nube.

-De mi cuenta sale que no ocurrirá y le debemos una disculpa a tu clan por lo ocurrido hace años-le dijo el Raikage.

-Entiendo y si algo que aprendí de Naruto es que hay que dejar lo malo en el pasado y avanzar al futuro para la paz. Yo perdono a esta aldea de todo lo sucedido a mi familia-les habló Hinata con sinceridad.

El clan Hyuga tenía mala fama de ser apretados y rencorosos, pero la mujer frente a ellos tenía un alma pura y sincera. Ahora entendían el porqué Naruto la eligió como su esposa.  
Mientras tanto, Kurama y Gyuki conversaban a escondidas de Naruto y Bee en el paisaje mental compartido.

-"Oye Kurama, Naruto tiene una gran esposa"-le dijo en secreto Gyuki.

-"Ella tiene mis respetos. Es la única que quiso de verdad a este muchacho desde antes de que fuera famoso y reconocido por esta enorme bola de ingratos en donde vive"-le dijo con mucha sinceridad Kurama.

-"¿Tanto así?"-preguntó el pulpo.

-"Nunca ha apestado a odio y jamás trató con desdén al niño. Incluso cuando se enteró de su condición de jinchuriki, no lo dejó de amar. Al contrario, fue capaz de casi sacrificar su vida por el mocoso varias veces"-dijo con respeto el Nueve Colas.

-"Eso me recuerda una cosa, ella tiene un inquietante parecido a la lunática de nuestra abuela Kaguya"-comentó Gyuki recordando cuando fue absorbido por ella.

-"Nunca lo dije, pero tienes razón. No te preocupes, esa mujer es más dulce que los rollos de canela que se come a montones"-mencionó el zorro.

Flashback fin

Hana solo reía de que Hinata se desquitó de manera cómica con el Raikage en turno, pero llegó a perdonar al lugar que fue causante de muchas desgracias en su vida.

-Hinata se convirtió en una buena mujer, te lo debo Naruto-dijo admirada la Hyuga.

-Ella lo hizo con todo su esfuerzo. A veces, ella me ha enseñado muchas cosas que nadie más hizo por mí en toda mi vida-admitió Naruto.

-¿Cómo qué?-.

-En primera, a recordar que no renuncie a mi palabra muchas veces cuando casi me pierdo en mi camino ninja-confesó el chico.

-¿En serio?-.

-Una vez fue cuando pelee contra Neji en mi mundo. Yo no tenía el entrenamiento que le di a mi otro yo y era muy débil para ganar. Nadie daba algo por mí y solo pude aprender un truco que apenas comenzaba a dominar. No dormí esa noche y tenía demasiado miedo de que iba a perder mi batalla. Recorrí el campo de entrenamiento donde me convertí en ninja y me encontré a Hinata. Ella estaba muy mal porque Neji le había dado una paliza que casi la mata-le contó Naruto con mucha tristeza.

Hana se quedó espantada porque el odio de su sobrino Neji había llegado a sus límites en ese universo y casi asesina a su hija.

-No sé porque le dije lo que sentía en realidad y quité mi máscara de seguridad frente a ella. Le compartí sin saber el miedo y la incertidumbre de lo que tenía y ella me respondió con una sonrisa que creía en mí y que podía con lo que sea por mi esfuerzo y fuerza de voluntad. Me dijo también que ella me admiraba por todo eso y que era un orgulloso perdedor-sonrió con lágrimas el hombre porque ese recuerdo era uno de los más especiales para él.

Sin que ambos supieran, Naruto del presente que se había retirado a su habitación, oía con mucha sorpresa la historia alternativa de su otro yo con la otra Hinata.

-"No importa que Hinata sea, ella siempre ha sido asombrosa"-pensó Naruto del presente con enorme admiración.

La historia que escuchó sonaba similar a cuando él y su Hinata se volvieron amigos. Entendió que eso no debía haber ocurrido, sino que tendría que tendría que pasar como lo relataba Naruto del futuro.

-Incluso cuando Hiashi le prohibió acercarse a tí, ella fue lejos para animarte. Ella es mejor que cualquiera en mi clan-dijo con orgullo la Hyuga.

-Je, así es. Aunque pensaba que Hinata era rara, tenía una certeza de que no iba a hacerme daño como el gran parte de la aldea lo hizo-.

-¿Cuando empezaron a ser amigos cercanos?-preguntó la mujer.

-Fue después de la guerra. Debido a que perdí el brazo en la guerra, me hicieron uno nuevo y Hinata me ayudó con mi rehabilitación, además de que era mi tutora para estudiar para mi ascenso a Jounin para aprobar la clase de Iruka sensei. Incluso empecé a salir con ella a todos lados porque el resto era desesperante en ocasiones-sonrió Naruto con nostalgia.

-¿Cómo está eso?-preguntó Hana interesada.

-Bueno, una vez Chouji Akamichi se comió toda la carne y me peleé con él. No almorcé nada ese día y aún así pagué la cuenta por reclamo de mis compañeros. Usaron la excusa de que un futuro Hokage no debía huir de sus deudas-suspiró Naruto.

-Ay, que malos. No comiste y te obligaron a pagar-dijo la mujer algo molesta por lo contado.

-Por suerte, Hinata no había ido y me topé con ella. Fue tan amable de invitarme un ramen y comí más a gusto con ella-recordó el Hokage muy nostálgico.

-Hinata siempre fue una buena mujer contigo, estoy tranquila de saber que ella pudo superarse a pesar de no poder estar a su lado. Lamento mucho lo que tuviste que sufrir, Naruto-le dijo la Hyuga.

-¿De qué habla señora Hyuga?-.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero intenté adoptarte el día que estaba segura de que eras el hijo de Kushina y Minato-le confesó la mujer.

-Eso no lo sabía-comentó asombrado el hombre.

Naruto del presente estaba en shock porque la madre de Hinata podría haber sido la suya.

-Créeme que lo quise bastante, pero el Hokage no me lo permitió. No era la única que te quería adoptarte, también estaba los clanes Uchiha, Nara, Yamamaka e Inuzuka. Además, Danzô te deseaba desesperadamente para controlarte a su antojo y eso provocó que lo mejor es que fueras un huérfano sin saber de tu legado. No sabes cuanto me decepcionó esa decisión-suspiró la mujer con algo de amargura.

Kurama del futuro y del presente no detectaron mentira en la declaración de Hana Hyuga y se los hizo saber a los Uzumakis.

-Agradezco lo que hizo por mí en el pasado, no sabía que tenía a alguien más que le preocupara-dijo con mucha felicidad el rubio.

-Lo único que lamento fue haber muerto de esa enfermedad porque estaba dispuesta a volver a tratar adoptarte en contra de la voluntad de mi esposo y de mi clan. Le tenía buenos argumentos al Hokage sobre su negligencia con respecto a tener un guardián y como te ibas quedando solo por la indiferencia de los demás, pero caí enferma de mortalidad después de que Hanabi nació. Lo lamento Naruto por no haber sido capaz de hacer más por tí-se lamentó la Hyuga por lo que pasó.

Naruto del futuro la abrazó como a una madre porque entendió que ella si trató de hacer lo posible porque no se sintiera solo.

-No se preocupe, ya no estoy solo en mi mundo. Tengo una hermosa familia a la cual amo y amigos que darían todo por mí y yo por ellos-le consoló el hombre a la madre de la mujer a la que amaba.

Naruto del presente miraba triste que ella podría haber sido su madre un tiempo, pero las cosas de la vida no se lo permitieron.

-Naruto, ¿cuéntame más sobre como era tu vida?-.

-Bueno, recuerdo que vivía en un orfanato pero todos allí me trataban mal y echaron a los tres años. No sé como fue que conseguí un pequeño apartamento en ese tiempo-contó Naruto.

-Bueno, yo le sugerí al Hokage que te dieran ese lugar porque no podía hacer más debido a que me vigilaban. Yo pagué tu estadía allí hasta el día en que morí-le confesó la ojiperla.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. Incluso a veces alguien me dejaba algunas cositas cuando cumplía años hasta los seis años, ¿era usted?-.

-Sí, después de que supe por rumores de que fuiste expulsado del orfanato, amenacé al viejo Hokage que si no te daba un lugar digno en donde vivir, era capaz de revelar todo sobre tí sin importarme el castigo-sonrió la mujer.

-Ese abuelo Hokage fue bueno conmigo cuando era niño. Quizás fue tanta su insistencia que empezó a tomar parte de su tiempo, él era un hombre ocupado-dijo Naruto como experiencia.

-Sí, pero ni él podía cambiar la malicia de la gente de ignorar el deseo de tu padre Minato-comentó la Hyuga muy decepcionada de la aldea en general.

-Pero todo cambió cuando yo salvé a la aldea del líder de Akatsuki cuando todo parecía perdido, aunque Hinata casi muere frente a mis ojos esa vez-recordó amargamente el Uzumaki.

Hana oyó espantada como fue que su hija alterna casi muere asesinada por Pain al tratar de sacar de las estacas negras que mantenían prisionero al rubio, pero ese hecho casi provocó la liberación de Kurama como nunca había pasado.

-"Perdón por lo de esa ocasión, chico"-se disculpó Kurama por esa ocasión.

-"No te preocupes, amigo"-le respondió mentalmente Naruto.

-Ja, que bendito puede ser el Karma. El chico que sufría del ostracismo les salvó el trasero a todos cuando nadie más pudo. Te felicito por todo Naruto-le habló orgullosa la mujer.

-De nada, no fue sencillo pero logré mis sueños-dijo Naruto del futuro con alegría.

-¿Y como te diste cuenta de que amabas a mi hija?-preguntó con enorme curiosidad Hana.

-Fue algo que no me esperaba porque yo estaba necio con otra chica que jamás me dio el sí y esa vez me di cuenta de que realmente no comprendía lo que era el amor hasta que casi la pierdo-empezó a relatar Naruto del futuro.

Hana y Naruto del presente escucharon todo lo que sucedió en la Luna con respecto a Toneri y del secuestro de Hanabi, algo que llenó de miedo a la Hyuga. Se alegró de ver que su hija menor estaba bien y que descubrió lo mucho que valía Hinata para él.

-Y tuviste dos maravillosos hijos que tuve el placer de conocer, los criaste bien-dijo Hana feliz por ello.

-Jaja, sí. Ellos siempre quisieron conocer a sus abuelos porque solo tenían a su amargado abuelo Hiashi-bromeó Naruto.

-No me imagino aún a mi marido de abuelo. Apenas y es cercano a sus hijas-suspiró Hana.

-En el futuro se le ablandó el corazón con Hinata y Hanabi y cambió para bien. Usted verá a mi suegro como nuevo-.

-A propósito, ¿cómo te fue cuándo le pediste la mano a mi hija en tu mundo?-le cuestionó Hana queriendo el chisme.

-Casi le da un infarto al ver que no íbamos a vivir en el clan porque teníamos la casa de mis padres cuando me declararon Jounin y se abrió el testamento de mi padrino Jiraiya-le contó Naruto.

Flashback

Naruto y Hinata estaban frente a frente con Hiashi y Hanabi Hyuga. Los dos novios habían decidido que iban a ser esposos, a pesar de salir muy poco tiempo.

-Esta reunión fue muy repentina de tu parte, Naruto-le dijo tranquilamente Hiashi.

-Lo sé, pero debo de hacerlo por formalidad porque usted es importante en la vida de Hinata-le respondió Naruto con inusual formalidad.

Hinata y Naruto se tomaron la mano y soltaron la sopa con nervios.

-Lord Hiashi Hyuga, quiero que me de su bendición para poder casarme con su hija-le pidió repentinamente Naruto.

Hiashi y Hanabi quedaron congelados ante la muy sorpresiva petición de la pareja de novios.

-¡PERO APENAS HAN SALIDO DOS MESES!-exclamó Hanabi con gran asombro.

-Lo sabemos, pero hablamos mucho y decidimos que no queríamos esperar. Amo a Naruto y estoy segura de mi decisión-aclaró Hinata.

-¡¿HIJA, NO DEBERÍAN ESPERARSE UN POQUITO MÁS DE TIEMPO?-les preguntó Hiashi al borde de una crisis de nervios.

-No queremos esperar más tiempo. No quiero que otro loco de la Luna quiera casarse con Hinata otra vez-declaró Naruto.

Hiashi se desmayó porque su hija se iría de su casa más temprano de lo que imaginaba.

Flashback fin

-Pobre Hiashi, debió ser duro para él-suspiró Hana algo empática con su marido.

-No es tan malo, Hinata lo visita muy seguido con mis hijos. Incluso Boruto y Himawari entrenan Puño Suave, aunque les da miedo su régimen de entrenamiento y prefieren a su tía Hanabi que les da dulces-recordó Naruto del futuro divertido.

Hana escuchaba con mucha atención lo que su yerno del futuro le platicaba con gran ánimo. Pasaron muchas horas y la Hyuga agradecía que su hija era feliz al lado del chico que quiso proteger como recompensa por todo lo que sufrieron ambos.  
Después, Kushina iba a dormir con su esposo Minato cuando vio a Hana Hyuga mirar a las estrellas. Naruto del presente le contó todo lo que la mujer hizo por su bebé todo el tiempo que estuvo viva y quería hablar con ella.

-¿Hana?-.

-Kushina, hace tiempo que no hablábamos-saludó amablemente la mujer ojiperla.

Ambas quedaron juntas y Kushina le dio un abrazo sorpresivo con mucha felicidad.

-Gracias por hacer feliz a Naruto, muchas gracias-le dijo con mucho agradecimiento y lágrimas la pelirroja.

Hana entendió que Kushina debió enterarse de alguna forma de lo que hizo con Naruto y solo correspondió el abrazo.

-Solo hice lo que cualquier amiga hubiera hecho en mi lugar-le respondió la Hyuga.

-No es cierto, todos le dieron la espalda a mi hijo y se rindieron con él. Incluso Mikoto que era mi mejor amiga, Jiraiya que era su padrino, y Kakashi que era el alumno de Minato no trataron de hacerlo feliz cuando era un niño indefenso-reconoció Kushina.

-Créeme que si quisieron, pero el dolor de tu pérdida era más fuerte y para ellos era mejor tratar de olvidar todo. No sabes lo que me dolió ver a Naruto solo y sin que nadie estuviera para él-le comentó Hana con mucha tristeza.

-Eso me recuerda que debo asesinar a Jiraiya y Kakashi por olvidarse de sus responsabilidades-amenazó Kushina.

-Y falta Mikoto que era su madrina cuando la regresen a la vida-sonrió Hana sabiendo que el pequeño Sasuke trataría de regresar a sus padres a este mundo.

-Sobre todo ella, debí dejar que tu fueras su madrina en su lugar-dijo arrepentida la pelirroja.

-No te preocupes, voy a ser su suegra y eso me hace su segunda mamá. Eso es suficiente para mí-aclaró Hana con una sonrisa que le recordó a la pelirroja a Hinata.

-No solo debo agradecerte lo que hiciste por Naruto, sino porque tuviste a una hija maravillosa que ha cuidado de mi hijo con su amor y amistad. Me arrepiento sobre mi postura sobre las raritas-sonrió Kushina con lagrimas de felicidad.

-Minato era un rarito para tí, no es sorpresivo que tu hijo se quedara con una "rarita" como mi niña-le dio a entender Hana.

-Me di cuenta de eso hace ratos. Por cierto, ¿cuándo le dirás a tu familia que estás con vida?-preguntó Kushina.

-Cuando el asunto de la invasión termine y se revele que ustedes estén vivos-explicó Hana.

-Espero que todo salga bien con los estúpidos aldeanos. Si tratan de hacer algo que me moleste, sé perfectamente como darles donde más les duele-sonrió malévolamente la mujer Uzumaki.

-¿No me digas que vas a usar tu as bajo la manga?-cuestionó asombrada la peliazul.

-¿Por qué no? Sabes lo que pasaría si lo que yo pienso revelar se llegara a ejecutar. Se provocaría un caos total en el País del Fuego y creo que ni el Naruto del Futuro sabe sobre esto porque podría haber generado problemas que no eran conveniente para este lugar-determinó segura la ojivioleta.

-Los aldeanos han olvidado lo que pasa al meterte con un Uzumaki. Es lo peor que puede pasar-finalizó segura la Hyuga.

Hana Hyuga sabía perfectamente que podría pasar si lo que Kushina podría revelar se llegara a ejecutar. La misma peliazul planeaba hacerlo en un caso de emergencia extrema por su los aldeanos se ponían más severos con Naruto y sería placentero ver la cara de todos si se llegaba a saber.


	32. Chapter 32

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 32 LA INVASIÓN PARTE 5

Guest: Me extendí demasiado en el Omake. El Mangekyo Sharingan de Izumi lo describí como el mismo que Itachi, pero invertido (o sea, su Shuriken rojo y el fondo negro). Eso lo hice para describir el hecho que están conectados.

Pegasister Geishiken: Gran parte de tus especulaciones son verdaderas porque en realidad es un tema trillado en los fanfics de Naruto, pero pocos explotan las terribles consecuencias ya que no solo podría declarar una guerra al País del Fuego, sino que hay más cosas todavía. En el canon, Mikoto sabía perfectamente quien era Naruto y su procedencia y no trató de hacer algo por él y tampoco instó a Sasuke a volverse su amigo, a pesar de ser la amiga de Kushina. Por eso será castigada por la Habanero Sangriento. La invasión será larga porque es una mini Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi y trataré de alargar la trama para avanzar más porque hay muchas batallas que desarrollar.

Esmeralda: Lo sé, el Omake se me alargó bastante.

: El arco de la Invasión será largo y hay bastante que cubrir.

Zafir09: El secreto de Naruto está relacionado con la verdadera e importante influencia en la Aldea de la Hoja.

OTAKUFire: El secreto es relacionado con el clan Uzumaki. Uno de los objetivos de los ninjas del futuro es la supervivencia de Hiruzen.

x29: Kabuto no puede volver a la aldea porque hará de espía a la Hoja. Sobre el clan Namikaze voy a meterle un poco a ello. Ya tengo contemplado la entrada a la Maldición de Odio con un resultado alterno.

Talia: Concedido.

Los 12 de Konoha más Taka y la generación del futuro iban rumbo a someter a Gaara y el resto de los revividos. Hinata y Neji habían llegado rápido por medio del Kamui Byakugan y les seguían el paso. Pakkun, la invocación favorita de Kakashi, los iba guiando con su olfato.

-Gaara está siendo llevado por la chica rubia del abanico y el hombre de los títeres-determinó Hinata con solo el Byakugan activo.

-Lady Hyuga, ¿cuánto abarca tu Byakugan?-preguntó Neji.

-Unos 10 km solo con Byakugan. Con el Tenseigan aumento a 20 km-reveló Hinata.

-Tengo que entrenar mejor mi Byakugan, solo tengo 50 metros de cobertura-suspiró avergonzado Neji.

-Puedo ayudarte con eso, primo-se ofreció Hinata.

-No me merezco tanto de usted, Lady Hinata-.

-No importa, es un placer para mí-sonrió la peliazul.

Boruto y Naruto del presente veían felices que su mini mamá había hecho las paces con su tío Neji.

-Espera, detecto un olor extraño-los paró Pakkun.

El perrito se detuvo y Kiba con Akamaru también lo detectaron.

-Sakura, Sarada, su champú es clara de huevo con aroma de brisa tropical-reveló Pakkun.

-¿Cómo lo supo?-preguntó Sakura del presente con enorme curiosidad.

-Es el mismo shampoo que uso-declaró el perro.

Sakura y Sarada quedaron estáticas por el enorme shock.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-empezaron a reírse todos por el cómico comentario.

-¡SAKURA USA EL MISMO SHAMPOO QUE UN PERRO!-se carcajeaba Naruto.

-¡Y NO TE OLVIDES DE SARADA!-secundó sin poder aguantarse la risa Boruto.

-¡SON UNOS SHANAROOS!-gritaron furiosas ambas niñas muy humilladas.

Madre e hija le dieron un certero golpe al rostro de ambos rubios Uzumakis y se estrellaron en un árbol.

-¡AY DE QUIÉN SE SIGA BURLANDO DE NOSOTRAS!-advirtió Sakura con un intenso instinto asesino.

-¡CLARO, PORQUE TODOS SABEN QUE ERES UNA PERRA!-declaró burlona Ino.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE ESTÚPIDA?!-le reclamó enojada la rosada.

-¡LO QUE OÍSTE, FRENTONA!-.

-Ja, es casi como el cabello de manzanilla con canela que usa Ino-declaró Kiba.

-¿Cómo sabes que uso ese shampoo?-preguntó Ino con curiosidad.

-Es el mismo que usamos Akamaru y yo-confesó el chico perro.

Ino quedó espantada y ahora Sakura es la que empezó a reírse sin aliento.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, APARTE DE CERDA ERES UNA PERRA!-se rió sin piedad Sakura.

-¡VOY A MATARTE KIBA!-amenazó la rubia.

Sasuke del presente detuvo a Ino con el Camino Deva y la alzó en el aire.

-¡CÁLMATE INO, MEJOR USA TU FUERZA CONTRA EL ENEMIGO!-calmó el Uchiha.

-De acuerdo-aceptó molesta la Yamamaka.

Naruto del presente salió algo mareado junto con Boruto de los árboles.

-Sakura, vaya que ahora pegas más fuerte-se quejó Naruto.

-Eso fue peor que la vez que use el mini Rasengan y alcé por error tu falda-recordó Boruto.

-Tenías que mencionarlo-mencionó algo roja la Uchiha.

Hinata del presente aprovechó la parada para hacerles saber a los chicos algo importante.

-Disculpe que interrumpa, pero tenemos algo importante que decir-habló Hinata en voz alta.

-¿Pasa algo, Lady Hinata?-dijo Neji confuso.

-Ya que estamos todos reunidos, podemos reforzar aún más sus poderes-declaró Hinata activando su Rinne Tenseigan.

-¿No entiendo como podrías ayudarnos?-mencionó Tenten confusa.

-Toma estos receptores de chakra y perfórate las orejas-le pidió la peliazul.

Tenten hizo caso y la chica se los puso con un poco de dolor. Cuando recibió el chakra, sus ojos empezaron a arder bastante y cayó al suelo.

-¡QUEMA!-exclamó Tenten con un terrible dolor ocular.

-¡TENTEN/MAMÁ!-fueron a ver Rock y Metal Lee preocupados.

Cuando la castaña abrió los ojos, los cejudos vieron que la muchacha tenía el Rinne Tenseigan en sus ojos.

-Mi Camino Asura está listo-declaró Hinata satisfecha.

-Tenten tiene tus ojos-dijo Ino sorprendida.

-Naruto, Sasuke y yo tenemos derecho a tener 6 elegidos cada repartir nuestro poder. Hinata ya eligió a Tenten como su Camino Asura y faltan todos ustedes-explicó Sasuke con su doujutsu activado.

-¡¿QUIEREN DECIR QUE TENDREMOS ESOS OJOS MONSTRUOSOS?!-exclamó Chouji.

-Así es, no podemos concentrar todo este poder sin volvernos dementes y confiamos en ustedes. Si queremos cambiar al mundo, tendremos que dar mejor de nosotros-declaró Naruto con unos receptores de chakra en la mano.

El resto de los 12 de Konoha y Taka estuvieron de acuerdo y repartieron 4 Caminos del Dolor cada uno. Hinata, Sasuke y Naruto conservaron 2 Caminos para dárselos a quienes fuera necesario. Los ninjas del futuro no fueron elegidos porque se tendrían que ir y sería un desperdicio de poder.

(Nota de autor: En el final del capítulo está la lista de que Camino del Dolor es cada quien).

Mientras tanto, Mirai Sarutobi estaba peleando con sus padres contra los invasores. En el futuro era muy pacífico y esto le servía de experiencia en su trabajo.

-Hija, hay tres hombres a las 3 en punto-indicó Kurenai.

-Ya los vi-se preparó Mirai con Cuchillas de Viento.

-Esa es mi niña-mencionó orgulloso el padre porque dominaba su especialidad.

-¡GENJUTSU MUERTE DEMONIACA!-exclamó Mirai.

La chica tenía en un potente Genjutsu a los invasores y los cortaba con las Cuchillas de Viento.

-Esa es mi niña-dijo orgullosa Kurenai.

De repente, varios ninjas de la Aldea de la Hoja estaban siendo asesinados por un extraño sujeto misterioso controlado.

-¡¿MIERDA, CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!-exclamó con pavor Asuma.

-¿Lo conoces?-preguntó Kurenai.

-Claro que sí, es mi abuelo Sasuke Sarutobi-reveló Asuma preparándose para la batalla.

-Esas grietas y ojos blancos indican que es un zombie controlado. Debemos sellarlo-comentó Mirai.

-¿Sabes Juinjutsu?-preguntaron los ninjas.

-No, pero podemos pararlo quitándole el talismán de su nuca-explicó la niña según las órdenes del Séptimo Hokage.

Mirai tenía que usar tarde o temprano este poder y lo iba a hacer. El Sello Bendito concedido por Mitsuki salía a flote dejando en shock a sus padres.  
Sasuke Sarutobi hacía unos sellos y activó su Modo Sabio Mono en sus ojos. Era casi idéntico al Modo Sabio Sapo, pero un poco más discreto y los colores estaban más marcados.

-Es hora de poner en práctica el entrenamiento-.

Mirai activó la Versión Dos del Sello Bendito y la Transformación del Modo Sabio hizo crecer su cabello cada los hombros y sus ojos eran amarillos y sus párpados eran rojo-naranja, junto a un aura dorado. Una cola roja salió de su coxis y rompió su pantalón dejando verla al publico. Dentro de su ropa gran parte de su cuerpo tenía pelo rojo que cubría su piel.

-Saluden al Súper Saiyayin-reveló Mirai sonriendo.

Asuma estaba que iba a morir de un infarto debido a la transformación de su hija. La chica se pudo a la carga y se enfrentó a su bisabuelo en un duelo de Taijutsu. Estaban muy parejos, pero el zombie tenía más experiencia que ella.

-La Leyenda del Súper Saiyayin, creí que era un cuento de hadas del Clan Sarutobi-dijo incrédulo Asuma.

-¿Qué es eso del Súper Saiyayin?-preguntó Kurenai confusa.

-Según el cuento de mis ancestros, se dice que nuestro clan desciende de humanos mezclados con unos extraterrestres similares a seres humanos con poderes de dioses que aterrizaron en nuestro planeta mucho antes que el Sabio de los Seis Caminos llegara a nacer-contó el ninja a su futura esposa.

Mirai estaba divertida con esta pelea debido a la sangre saiyayin influía en su ser y estaba ansiosa de una buena lucha.

-¡JUTSU DE INVOCACIÓN!-exclamó Sasuke Sarutobi.

Unos monos zombies aparecieron en un puf de humo y atacaron al trío. Sasuke atacaba a Mirai con un Bastón de Diamantina similar al de su hijo Hiruzen, pero la chica se defendía con un báculo.

-¡BÁCULO SAGRADO!-.

Los monos habían guardado con recelo esa arma divina del mismo Kamisama y Mirai pudo sacarla.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!-exclamó el zombie.

-¡BÁCULO SAGRADO CRECE!-dijo Mirai.

La chica rodaba hábilmente el báculo y desvió las llamas con enorme facilidad, devolviendo el ataque. El zombie ardía en llamas y se regeneraba.

-¡KAMEHAMEHAAAA!-.

Un potente ataque de chakra salió de las manos de Mirai dándole el golpe de gracia a su bisabuelo, dejando en shock a sus padres.

-Estoy cansada-dijo la chica con gran fatiga.

Aún no estaba del todo acostumbrada a la Transformación del Sabio legendaria y su chakra cayó a los suelos. Perdió su poder del Sello Bendito y llegó un clon de Naruto al lugar, sintiendo el poder de Mirai.

-Mirai, ¿llegué a tiempo?-pregunto Naruto.

-¿Sabes sellar?-preguntó Mirai.

-Mejor aún, creo que puedo cancelar la invocación de almas-reveló Naruto.

Naruto usó el Rinne Tenseigan e hizo unos sellos de manos de forma instintiva.

-Desde que tengo el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos, puedo hacer algunas cosas por casualidad como curar mejor que un médico común o saber cosas del universo mismo por instinto. Naruto del futuro me contó sobre como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos invocó almas del Mundo Puro y regresarlos incluidos a los invocados como zombies. ¡CAMINO EXTERIOR: REGRESO AL MUNDO PURO!-.

El zombie se deshizo en cenizas y el espíritu de Sasuke Sarutobi salió al lugar.

-Oh parece que voy a regresar al más allá-dijo el ninja muerto satisfecho.

-Bisabuelo Sasuke, salúdeme a mi abuela Biwako y al resto de la familia-se despidió Mirai.

-¿Eres algo de Hiruzen?-preguntó Sasuke.

-Soy su nieta y por lo tanto usted es mi bisabuelo-le dijo Mirai.

-Es un gusto conocerlo abuelo Sasuke, espero que le vaya bien-se despidió Asuma.

-Al parecer mi hijo tuvo descendencia, me siento tranquilo-sonrió Sasuke.

-Y no solo eso abuelo Sasuke, también es el Tercer Hokage y tiene el reinado más largo de todos. Incluso fue capaz de dominar todos los jutsus de la aldea y fue llamado El Dios Shinobi como al Primer Hokage y el Sabio de los Seis Caminos-le mencionó Asuma orgulloso.

Sasuke sonrió porque su hijo lo superó en todos los sentidos y no pasarían muchos años para reunirse con él.

-Saluden de mi parte a Hiruzen, cuando mueran los esperaré con mucho gusto-se despidió el ninja fallecido.

-¡ADIÓS!-se despidió Mirai.

Sasuke Sarutobi se elevaba por los cielos y desapareció entre las nubes regresando al Mundo Puro de nuevo.

-Fue una buena experiencia-opinó Kurenai impresionada.

-Séptimo, se mira genial con esa transformación-dijo impresionada Mirai.

-Gracias, tomen mis manos-les pidió Naruto del presente.

Los tres hicieron caso y un Manto de Chakra rojo los cubrió y recargó al 100%.

-Espero que les sirva, adiós-se despidió el clon.

Naruto desapareció en humo y sus recuerdos pasaron al original que iba camino a la búsqueda de Gaara.  
En otro sitio, Tamaki estaba oculta en el refugio de los civiles y oraba a los dioses para que Kiba estuviera bien, pero quería ayudar a su amigo. De repente, sintió un piquete en el cuello y se pegó en el lugar.

-Ay-se escuchó un pequeño grito de dolor.

Tamaki vio a un mini anciano aplastado en su mano y se quedó asustada.

-Niña, eso dolió pero tu sangre es sabrosa-le reclamó la pequeña criatura.

-Un Yonkai pulga, nunca había visto uno-dijo impresionada la castaña.

La pequeña pulga demonio se paró y saludó a la niña con la que se alimentó.

-Hola, mi nombre es Myoga y parece que sabes sobre demonios-dijo impresionado el pequeño anciano.

-Mi abuelita es fanática de los antiguos demonios Yonkai y su estudio-mencionó la chica.

-Me caes bien-sonrió el pequeño demonio.

-¿Por qué anda por acá?-preguntó la chica.

-Andaba vagando por la Tierra después de que mi querido amo Inuyasha murió y ahora ando solito. Me encontré atrapado en esta invasión de locos y te conocí-explicó la pulga.

-Pobrecito, puedes vivir conmigo si quieres-le ofreció la chica.

Myoga olfateó a la chica y se dio cuenta de que tenía una energía espiritual muy alta que le recordaba a Kagome.

-Niña, ¿eres sacerdotisa?-preguntó el mini anciano.

-Mi abuelita y yo hacemos algo de trabajo de espiritismo después de cuidar a los gatos-mencionó la chica.

Myoga la miró a los ojos y pensó que podría haber gato encerrado con ella.

-¿Te gustaría ver a un Nekomata?-preguntó el viejito.

-¡KYAAAA, ES MI MAYOR SUEÑO!-chilló de emoción la chica.

-Necesito que salgas de aquí y vayas a un pequeño lugar donde hallarás a uno-le indicó Myoga.

-Pero mi abuela me va a regañar-mencionó la chica.

-Piensa en que puedes tener de mascota a un raro nekomata-le mencionó la pulga.

Tamaki no lo pensó dos veces y se fugó del refugio. Las batallas estaban lejos de su ubicación y huyó al bosque donde fue interceptada por dos ninjas del Sonido.

-Miren a esta hermosa chica-dijo uno de los invasores.

-¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos con ella?-mencionó su compañero.

Tamaki estaba aterrada de la situación, pero de repente se escuchó un potente rugido de una bestia salvaje detrás de los enemigos. Un enorme gato de dos colas con llamas estaba mirando amenazante a los enemigos.

-¡UN MONSTRUO!-exclamó uno de los invasores.

El gato salvaje los despedazó despiadadamente sin que pudieran defenderse porque trataron de hacer daño a la chica.

-Calma, Kirara-le dijo Myoga.

-Un nekomata real-dijo impresionada la chica.

La chica abrazó al gato demonio por haberla salvado y la criatura le correspondió.

-Es una hembra nekomata. Su ancestro era de una cazadora de demonios llamada Sango y tuvo cachorros y esta preciosura lleva su nombre en honor a ella-contó la pequeña pulga.

-Así que te llamas Kirara, me encanta-sonrió con enorme familiaridad la chica.

Tamaki tenía una enorme sensación de que era demasiado familiar todo esto. Además, tenía el presentimiento de que debía ir a un lugar para poder ayudar a Kiba.

-¿Podrían llevarme a un sitio? Algo dentro de mí me dice que debo cumplir con una tarea-pidió Tamaki.

-Súbete a Kirara y te llevará-le indicó Myoga subiendo al hombro de la chica.

La chica se subió y la gata la llevó por los aires para ir a donde Tamaki quería llegar. Vio desde los cielos como la aldea era invadida y divisó al Compuesto Inuzuka.

-Ese lugar, ¿por qué precisamente allí?-dijo sorprendido Myoga.

-No lo sé, algo me está llamando desde ese sitio-respondió insegura la chica.

El anciano Myoga tenía la sensación de que esta chica podría ser la reencarnación actual de Kagome y Kikyo, pero debía confirmarlo. El lugar estaba vacío y su instinto la llevaba a la ubicación de la espada enterrada.  
Al llegar, Tamaki contempló que había una vieja arma enterrada con una funda colgada. Myoga estaba emocionado de ver a Colmillo de Acero de nuevo y su sospecha podría ser cierta.  
Tamaki tomó la legendaria espada y no podía sacarla. El arma estaba bastante atascada y se estaba frustrando por ese hecho.

-Niña, intenta usar tu poder interno-le indicó Myoga.

-No sé usar chakra-mencionó Tamaki.

-Concéntrate y piensa en algo importante para tí-dijo Myoga con desesperación.

Tamaki cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que más amaba. Primero se le apareció sus padres fallecidos, luego su abuela, después sus gatitos, y al ultimo con más tiempo Kiba y Akamaru. Sin que se diera cuenta, su chakra salía a relucir y se mezcló con su energía espiritual de sacerdotisa oculta haciéndolo muy poderoso y único como el de los monjes.

-¡SAL DE AHÍ!-exclamó Tamaki.

La espada reaccionó y salió de la piedra de donde estaba enterrada. La chica tuvo una visión muy extraña donde estaba en un lugar azul con misticismo. Era su paisaje mental donde estaba cara a cara con dos sacerdotisas similares sonriéndole a la castaña.

-¿Dónde estoy? Estaba sacando esta espada y me vi con ustedes-dijo con confusión la chica.

-Estás en un paisaje mental y somos tus ancestros-dijo una de las mujeres.

-Mi nombre es Kikyo-se presentó la otra mujer de rasgos más finos.

-Y mi nombre es Kagome Nohara-se presentó la otra mujer.

-¿Nohara? Apellida como mi padre-mencionó Tamaki impresionada.

-Parece que llegó el tiempo de que la siguiente vida de Inuyasha tome a su arma otra vez-declaró Kikyo.

-Inuyasha-habló Tamaki sintiendo algo nostálgico en ese nombre en su pecho.

-Entrégale esto a la reencarnación de Inuyasha y, por favor, cuídalo por nosotras-le pidieron las dos mujeres.

-De acuerdo-prometió Tamaki.

Tamaki salió del paisaje mental y solo había pasado un segundo en el mundo real.

-Niña, liberaste el legendario Colmillo de Acero de mi antiguo amo Inuyasha-dijo entre lágrimas Myoga.

-Llévenme con mi amigo Kiba, debo darle esto-le pidió Tamaki apurada.

-¿Quién es ese?-preguntó Myoga confundido.

-Creo que podría ser la reencarnación de Inuyasha, si puede activar el poder de esta espada debería estar en lo correcto-finalizó Tamaki.

Los tres se dirigieron a buscar al joven Inuzuka para darle lo que por derecho de nacimiento le pertenecía.  
En otro sitio, el escuadrón de Naruto del futuro tenía muchos problemas por los resucitados, principalmente Mitsuki que enfrentaba a la amplia experiencia de su padre.

-Tu arma es igual a la mia, de verdad es la Espada Kusanagi-mencionó sorprendido y satisfecho Orochimaru.

-No es la original, sino una replica muy bien hecha por usted después de que Itachi Uchiha selló su parte de su alma hace años en el futuro-explicó Mitsuki.

Orochimaru del futuro no podía recuperar su Espada Kusanagi porque Itachi estaba muerto y si Sasuke del futuro se enteraba de que lo resucitó sería capaz de asesinarlo. Por eso pasó un tiempo después de la guerra para hacer tres réplicas perfectas con mucho éxito, que superaban su fracaso con la Chokuto destruida de Sasuke del futuro. Una se la obsequió a su hijo Mitsuki adulto y la otra al pequeño Mitsuki como parte de su herencia.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: LLAMAS DEL FÉNIX!-.

Una técnica de fuego impactó sobre el Sanin y se deshizo en barro.

-Un jutsu de sustitución-dijo Mitsuki sorprendido.

Hiruzen aterrizó en el sitio y vio a Mitsuki algo agitado por la pelea que se daba.

-Eres bastante fuerte para tu edad, se nota que eres hijo de Orochimaru-felicitó Hiruzen.

-Se nota que es el abuelo de Konohamaru sensei, es muy bueno-admiró el chico.

-Hazme un favor, no vayas a hacerte malo-le pidió el anciano.

-Yo quiero forjar mi propio camino, dudo que lo haga-sonrió el peliblanco.

Naruto del futuro enfrentaba a su anterior encarnación con eficiencia, a pesar de tener desventaja por el Elemento Madera.

-Maldición, entró en Modo Sabio-analizó el Séptimo Hokage.

Hashirama estaba en su Dragón de Madera y luchaba contra Naruto del futuro.

-"Naruto, es hora de poner en práctica tu Elemento Madera"-le indicó Kurama a su jinchuriki.

Naruto hizo unos sellos de mano y exclamó con todas sus fuerzas:

-¡ARTE SABIO DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS: ELEMENTO MADERA: ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS DE MADERA!-.

Una réplica de madera de Kurama se presentó frente a todos y era más grande que el Dragón de Madera de Hashirama.

-¡NARUTO DEL FUTURO TIENE ELEMENTO MADERA!-dijo impresionado Jiraiya.

-Es igualito al pequeño Minato-dijo Hikari pateando a Nawaki.

-¡NO LE HAGAS DAÑO A MI HERMANO!-le pidió Tsunade preocupada.

-Tranquila abuela Tsunade, no siente dolor-respondió Hikari.

-¡SOMOS DE LA MISMA EDAD, IDIOTA!-le reclamos furiosa la Senju.

-Pero no he envejecido por morir, babosita-sonrió burlonamente la Hyuga dándole un golpe de Puño Suave a Dan.

Jiraiya le quitó el talismán a Nawaki y Hikari a Dan destruyendo su control mental.

-Eh, ¿dónde estoy?-se preguntó Nawaki.

-¿Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hikari?-reconoció Dan a los demás.

-Hola Dan-saludó Hikari.

-¿Cómo rayos vine a este mundo?-preguntó el novio de Tsunade.

-Orochimaru nos invocó a tí, a mí y Nawaki-le comentó la Hyuga.

-Eso explica como volví a verte, hermana mayor-dijo sonriendo el niño.

Tsunade les dio un fuerte abrazo a sus dos amores y no quería soltarlos. Se sentía pésima porque se había vuelto una mala persona y no tenía cara de estar frente a ellos.

-Tranquila, Tsunade. Siempre hemos esperado el momento de que vayas con nosotros cuando llegue tu hora-habló Dan conciliadoramente.

-No le queda mucho tiempo de vida-se burló Hikari de Tsunade.

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME VIEJA, MALDITA!-exclamó Tsunade furiosa.

-Jejeje, me recuerda a Naruto cuando inventó ese apodo-declaró Jiraiya.

-¡JIRAIYA!-gritó Tsunade enojada.

Una explosión se llevaba a cabo y se veía al Zorro de Nueve Colas de Madera masacrar al Dragón de Madera de Hashirama.

-Hermana, están derrotando al abuelo Hashirama-dijo Nawaki reconociendo al zombie.

Naruto estaba usando solo el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos para evitar perder chakra, además de que Kurama estaba encarnado en ese zorro de Madera.

-¡QUE BUENA IDEA DESCUBRIR COMO SOLUCIONAR LA PÉRDIDA DE CHAKRA CONTRA UN USUARIO DEL ELEMENTO MADERA!-dijo el zorro de madera que contenía la voluntad de Kurama.

Resulta que el chakra del Modo Kurama alimentaba al Elemento Madera y resultó en la creación de ese zorro de madera como cuerpo físico de la Bestia con Cola.

-Sapito, ¿ese es el Nueve Colas?-preguntó Hikari.

-Así es, Naruto es el jinchuriki actual de Kurama-explicó Jiraiya.

-¿Kurama?-preguntó Dan extrañado.

-Es el nombre del Nueve Colas, querido-respondió Tsunade.

-Vaya, el hombre rubio es más fuerte que mi abuelo-dijo impresionado Nawaki.

Se vio que Kushina luchaba contra la rejuvenecida zombie Mito Uzumaki con un manto de chakra rojo.

-No creí que fuera tan fuerte-maldijo Kushina lastimada.

Kushina sanaba rápido como su hijo Mayor lo hacía y sacaba sus Cadenas de Diamantina reforzadas con el chakra de Kurama pasando al siguiente nivel. El Modo Kurama salió en la Uzumaki por ser una pseudojinchuriki y estar conectada con el sello de Naruto del presente para no perder el control.

-¡MINI BOMBA DE BESTIA CON COLA!-.

De las Cadenas de Diamantina salía una esfera negra y la lanzó contra Mito, quién sacó un pergamino rápidamente.

-¡SELLAR!-.

La técnica quedó inmediatamente sellada y Mito vio que Kushina no estaba en el lugar.

-¡ARTE SABIO: RASENGAN!-.

Kushina con el Modo Sabio Sapo activado soltó un Kunai de tres puntas e impactó con eficacia en el abdomen de Mito destruyéndola en pedazos.

-Lo siento abuelita Mito, lo hago por el bien de todos-se disculpó la pelirroja.

Kushina selló exitosamente a Mito Uzumaki para liberarla después de que acabara este asunto.

-Que bueno que me animé a aprender los jutsus de mi marido, ¿dónde estará a propósito?-.

Minato estaba con el Modo Kurama activado como un pseudojinchuriki perfecto y combinado con el Modo Sabio Sapo. Había entrenado el Senjutsu todo ese mes para no ser un inútil en esa área y usarlo a la perfección. Ahora era más fuerte y rápido que el Segundo Hokage.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO VIENTO: DECAPITACIÓN DEL DIOS TRUENO!-exclamó Minato.

-¡DECAPITACIÓN DEL DIOS TRUENO!-exclamó Tobirama.

Minato era muy superior a Tobirama y su Kunais extremadamente afilados y reforzados destrozaron al Segundo Hokage.

-Con esto queda claro que superé al Segundo Hokage en su propio juego-declaró orgulloso Minato.

El Cuarto Hokage selló sin problemas a Tobirama Senju y con mucha rapidez.

-Mi amor, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Kushina llegando teletransportándose al sitio.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Veo que sellaste a Mito Uzumaki-felicitó a su esposa el Cuarto Hokage.

-Claro que sí, de veras-respondió la pelirroja rascándose la cabeza como Naruto lo hacía.

Kimimaro tenía problemas para enfrentarse al Cuarto Kazekage a toda potencia. En la anterior ocasión, había sido fácil casi matarlo porque fue ayudado por Orochimaru, pero ahora estaba solo y Rasa quería hacerlo pedazos con el Polvo de Oro reforzado con el chakra de Kurama del futuro.

-¡OLA DE POLVO DE ORO!-.

Aunque los huesos de Kimimaro eran más duros que el oro, el Kaguya podía ser sellado y sería su fin. Por eso esquivaba los ataques del pelirrojo.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: HOZ DE LA COMADREJA!-.

Con el Polvo de Oro, Rasa replicó la técnica de Temari para herir a Kimimaro y lo logró. Aunque solo cortó al peliblanco, eso era suficiente para paralizarlo.

-Maldita sea, a este paso podría morir-dijo muy agitado Kimimaro.

El chico no tuvo opción más que activar su Sello Maldito de la Tierra en nivel uno, y aumentó su poder superando a Rasa.

-¡DANZA DEL HELECHO!-exclamó Kimimaro.

Varios huesos eran creados del suelo y Rasa estaba bastante acorralado por el Kaguya.

-¡BALA PERFORADORA DE DEDO!-.

Del ninja salieron huesos de las falanges del chico y lastimaron al Kazekage en varias partes del cuerpo.

-Ahora me aseguraré de que mueras por haber amenazado a Orochimaru-declaró Kimimaro dispuesto a matar al hombre.

Antes de dar el golpe de gracia, un puño impactó de forma sorpresiva a Kimimaro y sus huesos fueron rotos como si fueran de papel.

-Sorpresa, hijo de puta-declaró Tsunade.

Kimimaro sacó todos sus huesos del cuerpo y los reemplazó en segundos. Estaba furioso porque la rubia interfirió con su meta.

-Si sabes como es de fuerte Orochimaru, tendrás idea de mi fuerza-le advirtió Tsunade.

Aunque Kimimaro era extremadamente devoto a Orochimaru, no era estúpido. Ella podría empatar a su amo si luchaba en serio y tendría cuidado de la Senju.

-¡ARTE SABIO: OCHO TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMAS DE CHAKRA SENJUTSU!-se escuchó una voz de unal mujer detrás de él.

Con una enorme rapidez, el Chakra Senjutsu de Hikari fue capaz de revertir su transformación del Sello Maldito y dejarlo paralizado.

-Maldita, te liberaste-maldijo Kimimaro en el suelo.

-Vaya, que oportuno hacer que niños siguieran a la serpiente rastrera de mi ex compañero-bromeó Hikari.

-¡PERRA, DEJA DE INSULTAR A LORD OROCHIMARU!-le reclamó furioso Kimimaro.

-Pobre niño menso, Orochimaru te lavó bastante el cerebro-le acarició cómicamente la cabeza al chico.

-¡ÉL ME DIO UN PROPÓSITO EN LA VIDA!-le dio a conocer el chico desafortunado.

-Por favor, a Orochimaru le vales tres hectáreas de...-iba a decir Hikari, pero fue interrumpida.

-¡HIKARI, LENGUAJE!-regañó Jiraiya.

-Perdón, es que me desespera ver a este niño siendo un títere del pedófilo de Orochimaru-se excusó Hikari.

-Nunca pudimos comprobar esa teoría-manifestó la moción el Sanin Sapo.

-Ya vi que tiene a puros niños a su cargo, ¿qué más pruebas quieres?-declaró infantilmente la chica muerta.

Dan y Nawaki llegaron y vieron al chico Kaguya en el suelo, y a Tsunade curando a Rasa.

-Vaya, este lugar está lleno de huesos y oro en polvo-dijo Nawaki viendo el paisaje.

En ese instante, Sasuke del futuro, Izumi, Itachi, Sakura del futuro y Hinata del futuro llegaron en un Kamui Byakugan.

-Vaya, este lugar es un desastre-declaró Izumi algo consternada.

-Huesos del Pulso de Hueso Macabro, solo lo vi con Kabuto en el futuro-declaró Sasuke del futuro.

Hinata del futuro veía que su marido peleaba contra Hashirama Senju con Kurama en madera.

-Que ingenioso-sonrió la Uzumaki peliazul.

Todos los recién llegados vieron a los tres resucitados en el sitio y a los dos Sanin con Kimimaro y Rasa.

-¿Y el Tercer Hokage?-preguntó Itachi preocupado por el viejo Sarutobi.

-Con Mitsuki enfrentando a Orochimaru-respondió Jiraiya.

Hinata vio a la Hyuga resucitada y la reconoció por unas fotos en su clan.

-Hikari Hyuga, mi tía abuela-dijo sorprendida Hinata.

-¿Eh? Te pareces mucho a mi sobrina Hana Hyuga-.

-Soy su hija y de Hiashi-declaró Hinata.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, ESE HOMBRE AMARGADO SE CASÓ CON MI NIÑA CONSENTIDA!-se carcajeó la castaña Hyuga.

A Hinata le recordó su personalidad similar a su hermana Hanabi del futuro, igual de fresca y relajada.

-Voy a ir a ayudar a Naruto, debemos neutralizar al Primer Hokage de una vez por todas-dio a conocer Sasuke.

Sasuke se teletransportó y llegó a lado de Naruto en la cabeza de Kurama de Madera.

-Hola Sasuke-saludó Naruto.

-¡SUSANOO!-.

El Susanoo de Cuerpo Completo cubrió al Kurama de Madera y lo fortaleció.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO RAYO NEGRO: CHIDORI SUSANOO!-exclamaron los transmigrantes del futuro.

La técnica era lo suficientemente fuerte para pulverizar a Hashirama y su Dragon de Madera. Un área de 200 metros a la redonda fue impactada y Hinata hizo una barrera con Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad, justo como Toneri en el futuro. Esto era para proteger a los demás de las cosas que salían volando.

-Guau, esos ojos-señaló Hikari el Tenseigan de Hinata.

-Es la evolución del Byakugan llamada Tenseigan-declaró Hinata.

-Suena interesante-opinó la zombie.

Hinata deshizo la barrera de sustancia negra y el lugar se quedó peor que cuando llegaron. Fueron a ver que había pasado y vieron que Naruto del futuro se encargaba del sellado de Hashirama.

-Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba. Por eso fue llamado el segundo Hokage más poderoso-declaró Naruto cansado.

-Es el Hokage más poderoso en realidad-corrigió Jiraiya.

-Yo lo superé hace tiempo-le dio a conocer Naruto sorpresivamente.

Los ninjas del futuro asintieron dándole la razón dejando sorprendido a todos.

-Cariño, hola-saludó Hinata a Naruto.

-Mi amor, que bueno que estás bien-dijo aliviado el rubio con un beso.

-¡¿EL HIJO DE MINATO Y KUSHINA SE CASÓ CON LA HIJA DE HANA Y HIASHI?! ¡QUE LINDO!-exclamó Hikari con corazones en los ojos.

Naruto vio sorprendido a la Hyuga zombie que le recordaba a su cuñada Hanabi.

-¿Usted quién es?-preguntó Naruto del futuro confuso.

-Hikari Hyuga a sus órdenes-se presentó la mujer muerta.

-¡AH, YA RECORDÉ ESE NOMBRE! ¡ES LA MUJER CON LA QUE EL SABIO PERVERTIDO TENÍA UNOS EXTRAÑOS SUEÑOS CUANDO ERA NIÑO!-recordó Naruto del futuro.

-¿Qué sueños, Naruto?-preguntó Sakura del futuro extrañada.

Flashback

Naruto del futuro en sus tiernos 14 años descansaba después de un duro entrenamiento fuera de la aldea. Después de ir al baño para irse a dormir, vio a su maestro Jiraiya sonámbulo.

-¿Qué hace el Sabio Pervertido allí?-se preguntó Naruto.

-No, no te vayas Hikari. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, quédate conmigo-pidió el peliblanco.

Naruto quedó con cara de póker porque no tenía idea de con quién estaba soñando el pervertido.

-Debe de estar con una mujer desnuda en sus sueños-pensó Naruto equivocadamente.

Naruto miró con más detenimiento a Jiraiya y no miró la cara clásica de perversión al mirar una mujer desnuda, sino una cara de alegría de ver a una persona a la que extrañaste demasiado tiempo.

-Lamento no haber ido contigo, perdóname-dijo con profunda tristeza el Sanin.

Naruto veía que había una cara de profundo arrepentimiento de Jiraiya por algo que ocurrió.

-Perdóname Hikari-empezó a llorar Jiraiya en sueños

Naruto se llevó a su maestro a la cama y lo acobijó cómodamente. Algo terrible debió pasar para poner con ese ánimo a Jiraiya.

-Hikari, aún no puedo irme contigo. Sé que es estúpido hacer que Tsunade me ame, pero es que me dejaste tan solo. Aún tengo un deber que cumplir todavía con Naruto, mi pequeño discípulo, y me necesita. Te prometo que algún día estaremos juntos para siempre-sonrió esperanzado Jiraiya.

Naruto lo dejó con una sonrisa triste y decidió no preguntar por esa mujer con la que había soñado el Sanin.

Flashback fin

Hikari se puso seria y abrazó a Jiraiya porque sabía que lo extrañaba, pero no tenía idea de que demasiado.

-Lamento haberte dejado de repente. Esos ninjas de la Roca y la Nube eran demasiado para mí y no podía dejar que destruyeran la aldea-le dijo con tristeza la mujer.

-Te entiendo-sonrió conciliadoramente Jiraiya.

A Tsunade se le hacía extraño el comportamiento de Jiraiya con Hitomi. A ella era la única manera persona a la que jamás había espiado o hecho algo indebido.

-Naruto, dame de tu chakra-le dijo Sasuke del futuro a su amigo.

Naruto entendió el propósito de Sasuke y el Uchiha hizo unos sellos de mano.

-¡CAMINO EXTERNO: JUTSU DE REENCARNACIÓN DE SAMSARA!-.

Los cuerpos de Hikari, Nawaki y Dan perdían las grietas presentes y sus escleróticas se tornaban blancas. Su piel ganaba vitalidad y color y se sentía que algo regresaba a ellos.

-Gracias, Madara me hizo un gran favor con su treta en la guerra-declaró Sasuke recuperando el chakra con Naruto tocándolo.

-Dan, Nawaki, su pulso está presente-revisó incrédula Tsunade.

Hikari se tocaba por todos lados y revisó que estaba viva por completo.

-¡JIRAIYA, ESTOY VIVA!-exclamó de felicidad la Hyuga.

Hikari le zampó un tremendo beso al Sanin Sapo por la emoción y no le importaba que pensara.

-Eso fue raro-dijo sonrojada Izumi.

Jiraiya no podía creer que la mujer que siempre lo quiso y lo comprendía mejor que nadie estaba de vuelta para quedarse.

-Terminando esta invasión me daré un baño de burbujas contigo-declaró pervertidamente Hikari.

Jiraiya se puso rojo porque era la unica mujer que le pedía esa clase de cosas sin que saliera golpeado y no estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-Estoy algo viejo, no soy el mismo joven de antes-le dijo el peliblanco.

-Me gustan los mayores-se excusó la mujer.

Naruto del futuro le susurró a su esposa Hinata sobre lo que decían ese par.

-¿Cuánto apuestas a que mi otro yo la llama Sabia Pervertida?-le dijo con seguridad Naruto.

-Conociendo al pequeño tú, es 100% seguro que la apoda así-sonrió divertida la mujer.

Cerca del lugar, Orochimaru estaba cansado de enfrentar a su hijo y su viejo maestro.

-¡ARTE SABIO: RASENGAN SERPIENTE!-exclamó Mitsuki.

Varios Mini Rasengan salían de las bocas de serpientes de chakra de Mitsuki y lastimaron a un exhausto Orochimaru.  
Hiruzen estaba envenenado después de varios cortes por la Espada Kusanagi de Orochimaru y su Bastón de Diamantina tenía daños.

-Ya estoy muy viejo para esto-dijo con cansancio el Tercer Hokage.

Mitsuki cayó con muy poco chakra y Orochimaru tenía dos cosas que no podía hacer al mismo tiempo: Podía huir, pero significaría dejar a Mitsuki y no poder investigar como conseguir un mejor cuerpo. Aunque pudiera llevarse al niño, un raro sentimiento no lo dejaría hacerle daño de gravedad.

-Volveré para llevarme a Sasuke y nadie me detendrá-declaró Orochimaru yéndose del lugar.

Mitsuki trató de detenerlo, pero Hiruzen lo detuvo. El viejo Hokage sabía que ya no podía continuar y no quería muerto a su pequeño heredero.

-Mitsuki, si algún día quieres ir a mi aldea sabes donde estoy. Tenemos mucho que discutir-finalizó Orochimaru con una despedida a su hijo.

Orochimaru se fue en un Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante de Fuego dejando a ambos sujetos maltrechos.

-Mi padre nunca cambiará-sonrió Mitsuki.

-Parece que le hizo algo de bien saber que eres su hijo, no hay nada más fuerte que el llamado de la sangre-dijo sabiamente Hiruzen.

Mitsuki sonrió sinceramente y cayó desmayado por el excesivo uso de chakra. Hiruzen también cayó, pero seguía consciente. Había sobrevivido a la invasión y podría seguir viendo crecer a Naruto y Konohamaru y mirar nacer a la Mirai de este universo.

Naruto del futuro llegó con el resto del grupo al ver a los dos caídos. Tsunade y Sakura del futuro dieron un antidoto temporal contra el veneno de la Espada Kusanagi.

-Vaya, Hiruzen sensei se ha vuelto muy viejo-miró Hikari asombrada.

Hiruzen miró a Nawaki, Dan y Hikari con vida y dedujo que fue obra de los ninjas del futuro.

-Adivino, Rinnegan-habló sin sorprenderse Hiruzen.

-Es muy perspicaz, abuelo Hokage-respondió Naruto del futuro.

Los cuerpos sellados se juntaron y Sasuke usó unos sellos que vio en el futuro por Itachi.

-¡KAI!-.

Las almas de Hashirama, Tobirama y Mito salieron de los cuerpos usurpados y vieron que fueron liberados.

-Parece que volvemos al Mundo Puro-dijo Mito impresionada.

-Uchihas-mencionó con desagrado Tobirama al ver a Izumi, Itachi y Sasuke del futuro.

-No seas tan malo, hermano-le reprendió Hashirama.

-Al menos ya no quedan muchos-comentó Tobirama.

-Que feo fue ver llegar a casi todo el clan Uchiha hace tiempo. El Shinigami estaba muy atareado ese día -recordó Mito refiriéndose al dia de la Masacre Uchiha.

-El único Uchiha que es una seria amenaza es Madara. Una guerra será provocada por él y debemos hacer algo-declaró Minato como el Cuarto Hokage que era.

-Hashirama, ¿Madara no estaba en el Mundo Puro?-se preguntó Mito.

Naruto se paró y contó el plan con respecto al Plan Ojo de Luna. Las almas flotantes se quedaron horrorizados del siniestro propósito del demente Uchiha.

-Madara ha llegado lejos, hay de detenerlo-dijo Hashirama con decisión.

-Estamos muertos, idiota-negó la idea Tobirama.

-En realidad podríamos hacer que volvieran a la vida para que ayuden a los ninjas de esta generación. Serán de gran ayuda en la guerra que habrá dentro de varios años-declaró Naruto.

Sasuke y Naruto hicieron varios sellos. Los espíritus volvieron a los cuerpos y rompieron su sello. Se gastó bastante chakra para hacer volver a la vida a ellos y los tres poderosos ninjas del pasado resucitaron.

-No puedo creerlo-analizó Tobirama con sumo detalle de lo que pasaba.

-¡HURRA, ESTOY VIVO Y COLEANDO!-declaró Hashirama cómicamente.

Mito veía que su juventud también estaba presente. Tsunade quería morirse al ver que sus ancestros también volvieron a la vida.

-Naruto, estoy drenado. Necesito chakra-le pidió Sasuke por el desgaste de energía que implicaba ese jutsu.

Naruto se apuró a transferir más chakra por el acto ejecutado hace rato. El propósito de revivir a los tres es que era peligroso que se usarán a ellos como zombies porque Akatsuki ganaría ventaja sobre la Alianza Shinobi y tendrían muchos problemas con tres de los más poderosos shinobis de todos los tiempos.

-"Tenían que revivir a esa maldita pelirroja y al cabeza de madera"-se quejó Kurama del futuro con Naruto.

-"Lo tenía que hacer por el bien de la Alianza Shinobi"-mencionó Naruto del futuro.

-"Les va a costar adaptarse a estos dinosaurios a esta era. Hablamos de sujetos que murieron hace al menos 70 años"-le advirtió Kurama.

-Son ninjas, esa es su especialidad-finalizó Naruto del futuro con la conversación.

Nota de autor: Los Caminos del Dolor de los tres usuarios del Rinne Tenseigan son:

Hinata Hyuga:

Camino Asura: Tenten

Camino Deva: Neji Hyuga.

Camino Animal: Kiba Inuzuka.

Camino Preta: Shino Aburame.

Naruto Uzumaki:

Camino Humano: Ino Yamamaka.

Camino Asura: Rock Lee.

Camino Preta: Chouji Akamichi.

Camino Naraka: Shikamaru Nara.

Sasuke Uchiha:

Camino Naraka: Sakura Haruno.

Camino Asura: Suigetsu Hozuki.

Camino Preta: Jugo.

Camino Humano: Karin Uzumaki.


	33. Chapter 33

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 33 LA INVASIÓN PARTE 6

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Es un troll.

Guest: Ya me di cuenta.

Pegasister Geishiken: Me encanta Inuyasha y los animes clásicos. Tamaki será muy activa en la historia y ocupará el rol de Kagome, Rin será algo similar a Sango y Kiba obtendrá el Colmillo de Acero. El Omake que pides será después de la invasión para dar un orden a la historia. No es mala idea lo de Tobirama y sería con la abuela de Minato porque la edad y el tiempo deben ser muy exactos. Te diré que el Ojo de Karura no puede hacer perder el control a un jinchuriki ya que solo cumple como una habilidad sensorial similar al Byakugan y no controla como el Sharingan, debes optar por otro medio más creíble.

: Es un hecho que haré algo con los Senjus y Mito.

OTAKUFire: No es cierto, el Super Saiyayin 4 se ven sexy sin camisa en chicas también. Lo malo es que no puedo demostrarlo. Voy a hacer un omake especial entre Mirai y Shikadai definitivamente. El manga demostró que Tsunade nunca pudo olvidar a Dan por lo visto en la guerra y solo extrañaba a Jiraiya como un amigo. Si fuera un harem haría eso con Shikamaru, pero no es mi propósito en esta historia. Chouji no conocerá a Karui hasta mucho después o quizás en la saga de relleno.

x29: Por favor, una de las Bestias con Cola se llama Son Goku y es el Cuatro Colas. Es fácil decir que el ADN saiyayin se diluyó con el tiempo y se esparció a la humanidad haciéndolos más resistentes, así como los Ôtsutsukis. El propósito de compartir el poder con sus amigos es para evitarse volver locos como Kaguya y evitar el Complejo de Dios que llevó al odio en el Mundo Shinobi. Los Shinobis del pasado sabrán como adaptarse, ese es el trabajo de un ninja. El Quinto Hokage será una sorpresa, ya que Tsunade tendrá un mejor papel en la aldea. El siguiente arco definirá muchas cosas con los 12 de Konoha.

Zafir09: Pues sería prudente rejuvenecer a los ninjas para evitar la marcada diferencia de edad y Tsunade no necesitaría su transformación, e incluso su poder se haría más grande por la devolución de su juventud.

Fnix de Plata: Falta cubrir las peleas con los resucitados y Gaara para terminar con la historia.

Manga lover 1: De acuerdo.

Jein: Me encanta hacer reír al lector.

Esmeralda: Izumi no murió en este universo. Danzô encontró a la Uchiha con daño mental por el Tsukuyomi y le lavó el cerebro con el Kotoamatsukami. Tiene la misma edad de Itachi.

El grupo de búsqueda de Gaara estaba yendo a toda prisa contra el tiempo.

-Estos ojos duelen, pero se ven increíble-mencionó Suigetsu.

-Puedo ver todo desde acá. Mi ojo de Karura mejoró en demasía-declaró Karin muy asombrada.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!-se oyó una voz lejana.

Una enorme llamarada de fuego salió y Jugo cubrió a todos los demás.

-¡CAMINO PRETA!-.

Jugo absorbió sin dificultad la técnica con el Rinne Tenseigan concedido y Sasuke se quedó muy sorprendido.

-Esa técnica solo un Uchiha lo conoce-declaró Sasuke del presente impresionado.

La horda de zombies llegó y Sasuke miró en sus filas a Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, sus padres.

-¿Ese es Mangekyo Sharingan?-preguntó Sakura del presente.

En los ojos de Fugaku y Mikoto estaban presentes el Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke sabía que su padre lo tenía por lo contado por su otro yo, pero ignoraba que su madre lo poseyera. El Mangekyo Sharingan de Mikoto era un Shuriken negro de 9 puntas pequeñas.

-Si no fuera porque Orochimaru es el padre de Mitsuki, lo despedazo con mis manos-murmuró furioso Sasuke.

-¡BARRERA KAMUI BYAKUGAN!-exclamó Hinata rápidamente.

Hinata saltó y una Bomba de Bestia con Cola atravesó la barrera de la peliazul, yéndose a su dimensión astral de bolsillo.

-Uno de los zombies es jinchuriki-declaró Sakura del presente conociendo todo ese tema por Naruto.

Se veía a una castaña con marcas púrpuras en las mejillas y con un enorme Boomerang en su espalda. Un manto de chakra rojo la cubría y Naruto reconoció el chakra.

-¿Isobu? Debe de ser Rin Nohara, pero no siento la presencia del alma del Tres Colas en ella-analizó Naruto del presente.

Naruto del presente estaba en su paisaje mental y la parte de chakra de Isobu del futuro se comunicó con él.

-Niño, ella murió conmigo sellado. Mi alma volvió al Mundo Impuro y fui resellado en Yagura. La niña es una pseudojinchuriki porque se quedó con todo mi chakra antes de morir-declaró el Tres Colas.

-Gracias por la información, pero no sería justo usar Samehada para sacarle el chakra. Es más útil tener algo que permita rastrear mejor a Yagura-declaró Naruto.

-Usa tu espada contra Gaara, necesitas más poder para aumentar tu parte de mi chakra sellado. Tu otro yo no te dio tanto y lo necesitarás en un futuro-le aconsejó Shukaku del futuro.

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo y decidió no absorber el chakra de Isobu en Rin.

-Jugo, Shino, Chouji, no vayan a absorber con el Camino Preta el chakra de Rin. Es venenoso para ustedes-les advirtió Naruto.

-De acuerdo-entendieron los mencionados.

-Dejame luchar con ella, una Nohara es responsabilidad de mi clan-pidió Kiba ansioso.

-Solo ten cuidado que te toqué, el chakra es muy corrosivo-le aconsejó Naruto.

De repente, otro sujeto se apareció de manera veloz ante ellos y golpeó a Shikamaru.

-¡PAPÁ!-gritó Shikadai.

El niño trató a atraparlo con sus sombras, pero el zombie usó el Jutsu de Cuerpo Parpadeante de manera muy veloz.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-exclamó Neji.

El Hyuga logró sacar del sitio al zombie y se reveló como un chico adolescente de pelo negro y Sasuke sabía quien era.

-Shisui Uchiha, tengan mucho cuidado. Es muy peligroso enfrentarlo solo-declaró Sasuke preparándose para la pelea.

-Sasuke, toma esto-le dijo Tenten.

Una Chokuto salió en un humo y se la aventó a Sasuke para que usara su especialidad.

-Te debo un favor-sonrió Sasuke electrificando su espada.

Hinata veía a más ninjas del Sonido cerca y Gaara se alejaba más. Se veía que lo estaban curando y le avisó a Naruto.

-Cariño, Gaara está demasiado lejos-declaró Hinata muy preocupada.

-Me tengo que ir, Naruto del futuro puso un sello rastreador y puedo sentirlo con mi chakra-se despidió Naruto del presente.

El rubio desapareció en un destello amarillo dejando sorprendidos a todos.

-Mierda, Naruto se quedará con lo mejor-suspiró Sasuke.

-Concéntrate en tus padres, Sasuke. Necesitas someterlos y revivirlos-le aconsejó Sakura.

Esa declaración de Sakura hizo que Sasuke olvidara lo de Gaara y se preparó para pelear.  
Con el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador, Naruto llegó al lugar donde los Hermanos de la Arena se encontraban y Temari y Kankuro se prepararon para defender a su hermano.

-Gaara, veo que te encuentras mejor. Yo vine a pelear contigo para evitar que destruyas mi hogar-declaró Naruto con un manto de chakra versión 1 activado.

-Naruto Uzumaki, tú serás mi máxima prueba para verificar mi existencia-amenazó Gaara con un manto de chakra rojo.

Temari y Kankuro se alejaron a una distancia considerable porque su hermano iba a causar un enorme alboroto.

-¡UZUMAKI!-exclamó Gaara con su arena especial.

Taka se separó del grupo porque estaba tratando de someter a Shisui Uchiha. El zombie era demasiado fuerte y se daban cuenta porque era considerado un peligroso shinobi en otros pueblos.

-Es hora de utilizar mi espada-sonrió diabólicamente Suigetsu.

La Espada Explosiva fue desenfundada de un pergamino de Suigetsu.

-¡UNA ESPADA DE LA NIEBLA!-exclamó Karin viendo la cantidad de sellos explosivos en el arma.

-Es la mas potente de las espadas y pueden destruir el cuerpo de un resucitado, según palabras de Sasuke del futuro. Me la dieron en compensación por no tener a Samehada en mis manos-contó el Hozuki.

Flashback

Suigetsu veía a Samehada frente a sus ojos y podría empezar a reunir a las Espadas de la Niebla. Naruto estaba distraído y el peliblanco tomó Samehada.

-¡POR FIN!-.

Samehada sacó espinas e hizo puré el brazo de Suigetsu. Naruto se dio cuenta y teletransportó la espada a su mano.

-Sentí tu presencia desde hace un momento. ¿Por qué tratas de robarte a Samehada?-preguntó Naruto.

-¡MI SUEÑO Y META ES REUNIR TODAS LAS ESPADAS DE LA NIEBLA, COMO MI HERMANO MAYOR MANGETSU LO HIZO!-declaró Suigetsu seguro.

-Samehada dice que tu chakra es compatible con ella y si no tuviera dueño y por ser similar a tu hermano podría aceptarte en circunstancias especiales-declaró Naruto los sentimientos de la espada tiburón.

-¡DÁMELA, LA QUIERO, LA QUIERO, LA QUIERO!-pidió de rodillas el chico.

-Si quieres puedo ofrecerte tres espadas de la Niebla-le dijo Naruto.

-¡¿EN SERIO?!-dijo ilusionado Suigetsu.

Naruto sacó el pergamino especial que le dio Jiraiya y se lo entregó al sujeto.

-Tu hermano mayor querría que tuvieras estas espadas-mencionó Naruto.

Suigetsu aplicó chakra y las Espadas Aguja de Coser, Kabutowari y Explosiva aparecieron frente al joven Hozuki.

-¡NARUTO, PROMETO PAGARTE ESTE ENORME FAVOR!-prometió con mucho agradecimiento el muchacho.

-Solo no te lleves a Samehada, al menos que te dé permiso-finalizó Naruto.

Flashback fin

Suigetsu les dio la Kabutowari a Jugo y la Aguja de Coser a Karin para que pudieran darle con todo al peligroso zombie.

Shisui sumergió en un monstruoso Genjutsu a los tres chicos, pero Karin se dio cuenta y lo deshizo fácil con sus ojos.

-¡ELEMENTO RAYO: CADENAS SELLADORAS DE DIAMANTINA!-.

La mujer logró alcanzar la pierna del zombie Uchiha y lo electrocutó.

-¡ES HORA DE LA ACCIÓN!-exclamó Suigetsu.

Uso la Espada Explosiva y la impactó contra Shisui. Una terrible explosión se escuchó y Jugo se cubrió con Karin con su enorme arma.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS?!-dijo el peliblanco sorprendido.

Una tórax verde aguamarina de chakra protegió a Shisui del ataque.

-¡SUSANOO, ÉL TAMBIÉN LO TIENE!-gritó Karin preocupada.

-¡LA ÚNICA FORMA DE DETENER SU SUSANOO ES CON EL CAMINO PRETA!-declaró Jugo listo para pelear.

-Primero hay que someterlo, los hilos de mi espada quizás puedan amarrarlos como puerco, pero necesito tiempo-les aclaró Karin.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!-se oyó a Shisui declarar.

-¡ELEMENTO AGUA: MURO DE AGUA!-preparó Suigetsu.

Un escudo de agua cubrió a Taka y el lugar generó niebla en el lugar.

-Perfecto, su Mangekyo Sharingan es inútil y no podrá meternos en Genjutsus-celebró Karin.

Los tres activaron el Modo Sabio únicamente para detectar mejor a Shisui y empezaron a moverse. El ojo de Karura junto con el componente visual perfecto de la parte Tenseigan de Karin no era afectado a diferencia de Shisui. La Uzumaki usaba los hilos de su arma para enredar al Susanoo que empezaba a crecer.

-¡JUTSU DE LA ESPADA LARGA: TELARAÑA DE ARAÑA DE LA TIERRA!-.

El Susanoo quedó enredado porque el alambre era tremendamente duro.

-¡JUTSU DE LA ESPADA EXPLOSIVA: VOLADURA DEVASTADORA ASESINA!-.

Suigetsu lanzó un impacto muy potente contra el Susanoo y lo dejó muy fracturado.

-¡TOMA ESTO!-gritó Jugo.

La fuerza de Kabutowari era tan grande que terminó de destruir el Susanoo, pero lo malo fue que Shisui miró a los ojos al pelinaranja.

-¡GENJUTSU DEL MANGEKYO SHARINGAN: JUTSU DE ILUSIÓN DEMONÍACA!-.

Jugo quedó sumergido en un potente Genjutsu del mejor usuario de ilusiones y estaba paralizado.

-Lo vio a los ojos-analizó Karin desde lejos.

Shisui activó de golpe un enorme Susanoo verde aguamarina de Cuerpo Completo.

-¡NO, MALDICIÓN!-dijo Suigetsu.

El muchacho sacó sus brazos y los extendió en forma de agua para sacar de allí a su amigo.

-¡KAI!-canceló Karin el Genjutsu en Jugo.

Jugo volvió en sí y se tocó la cabeza al estar más seguro de que salió de la ilusión.

-Debo aprender a salir de Genjutsus, ese sujeto es demasiado bueno-maldijo Jugo.

-¿Alguien tiene idea de como detener un Susanoo tan grande?-preguntó Suigetsu.

-Mi Camino Preta es lo único que podría debilitarlo, pero las cadenas de Karin serán de enorme ayuda. Suigetsu, distráelo con todo lo que tengas-dijo su plan el pelinaranja.

Taka puso las cartas sobre la mesa y ahora Suigetsu se transformaba en un enorme Tsunami de agua humano que cubría a Shisui.

-¡CÓMETE ESTO!-.

Un puñetazo de agua iba en dirección del Susanoo, pero la mano del ente espiritual detuvo el ataque.

-¡ES MUY FUERTE!-habló con dolor Suigetsu.

-¡TRANSFORMACIÓN DEL SABIO VERSIÓN 2!-.

Karin corría y la energía natural entraba con más potencia en su cuerpo. El cabello de Karin se volvía rosado y piel se tornaba más nacarada. Las marcas del Modo Sabio Babosa se tornaban rojas en vez de negras y unas alas de hierro salieron de su espalda.

-¡ARTE SABIO: CADENAS DE SELLADO DE DIAMANTINA!-.

Karin lanzó Cadenas de Chakra Senjutsu al Susanoo de Shisui y no podía liberarse de la técnica.

-¡GRACIAS KARIN, JUGO DESHAZTE DE ESE MALDITO SUSANOO!-habló con prisa Suigetsu.

Jugo llegó con rapidez y tocó el Susanoo de Shisui y activó la habilidad del Rinne Tenseigan que le tocó.

-¡CAMINO PRETA!-.

Jugo estaba acostumbrado a absorber grandes cantidades de chakra y logró deshacer poco a poco el Susanoo de Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante.

-¡YA CASI!-se quejaba Karin.

Unos segundos más tarde, el Susanoo quedó destruido y Suigetsu aprovechó para destruir el cuerpo del ninja.

-¡ARTE SABIO: JUTSU DE LA ESPADA EXPLOSIVA: VOLADURA DEVASTADORA ASESINA!-.

Una explosión de varios kilómetros se llevo a cabo y Jugo protegió a Karin con su espada. Suigetsu se ocultó bajo la tierra en su forma de agua, apareciendo detrás de ellos.

-Diablos, el Modo Sabio hace maravillas con el Kenjutsu-admiró Suigetsu.

-¡TARADO, CASI ME MATAS!-reclamó Karin dispuesta a golpear a su compañero.

-Dejemos la pelea para después. Karin sella al Uchiha y nos va a costar volver a derrotarlo-le pidió Jugo.

Karin se calmó y fue a donde se hallaba Shisui. Su cuerpo de zombie estaba hecho puré por la aparatosa explosión y la Uzumaki esperó a que su cuerpo se reuniera para sellar su cuerpo mejor.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza, con razón eres pariente de Sasuke-admiró Karin el poder del resucitado.

Usando el poder Uzumaki, la pelirroja selló rápidamente a Shisui dejándolo inactivo.

-Por fin-cayó al suelo cansado Suigetsu.

-Declárate sobreviviente ante el famoso Shisui del Cuerpo Parpadeante.

En otro sitio, Naruto esquivaba un tsunami de Arena Definitiva de Gaara.

-El rubio es más rápido que el Uchiha-declaró Kankuro.

-No sé quien quiero que gane-confesó Temari.

Naruto volaba en el aire con el Modo Sabio de los Seis Caminos combinado con su manto de chakra.

-"Mi otro yo liberó al máximo el poder de Shukaku en Gaara. Esto es divertido"-pensó Naruto con ganas de pelear.

Naruto hizo unos sellos de mano y sacó la técnica de su maestro Kakashi, pero de color negro.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO RAYO: RAIKIRI NEGRO!-.

La arena de Gaara tenía un componente de tierra y metales, por lo que conducían la electricidad y desestabilizaba el magnetismo del chakra de Shukaku.

-¡ARTE SABIO: ELEMENTO RAYO: ELECTRICIDAD PÚRPURA!-.

Gaara se protegió con su arena y manto de chakra, pero el impacto lo mandó volando lejos.

-¡GAARA!-gritó preocupada Temari.

A un kilómetro del sitio, Gaara se levantaba pesadamente porque la técnica recibida fue muy poderosa.

-Maldita sea, me dolió-se quejó Gaara.

Naruto llegó en un santiamén al lugar y Gaara se levantaba con dificultad.

-¡ELEMENTO MAGNÉTICO: TSUNAMI DE ARENA DEFINITIVA!-.

Un ola de Arena Definitiva de 15 metros de altura se levantó y Naruto fue impactado por la técnica. El Uzumaki estaba atrapado entre tanta arena y tenía que liberarse a cualquier costo.

-"Kurama, ¿cuál es la debilidad del Magnetismo?-preguntó Naruto apurado.

-"El calor, ¿por qué?"-preguntó el zorro.

-Gracias por el dato-.

Naruto estaba pensando en que el Elemento Magnético era chakra de tierra y viento unidos, así que tenía que eliminarlos de manera total con Rayo y Fuego que fusionados daban Elemento Plasma, el cual era un gas ionizado muy caliente.

-Hinata, gracias por inventar el Elemento Plasma. ¡MANTO DE CHAKRA DE PLASMA!-.

Un raro manto de chakra azul verdoso cubrió a Naruto y desestabilizó la Arena Definitiva, junto al magnetismo usado.

-¡ELEMENTO VIENTO: BALA PERFORADORA!-.

Una versión en miniatura del ataque de Shukaku atacó a Naruto y la desvío con el Camino Deva.

-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-.

El viento se desestabilizó y no surtió efecto su ataque contra el Uzumaki.

-¡GAARA, RÍNDETE! ¡NO QUIERO HACERTE DAÑO, PODEMOS TRABAJAR JUNTOS PARA HACER UN MUNDO MEJOR!-dijo Naruto muy preocupado por su amigo.

-¡NO CREO EN TUS MENTIRAS UZUMAKI!-le gritó con ira el pelirrojo.

Gaara sabía que debía ir con todo su poder y Shukaku le permitió usarlo sin restricciones. El chakra rojo de Shukaku levantaba oro hierro, silicio y diamante negro del suelo para fortalecer el cuerpo de la Bestia con Cola.

-Ese niño hizo la defensa de Shukaku demasiado fuerte, pero podemos destruirlo-le dijo Kurama.

Naruto dejó salir a Kurama en su forma normal y el Uzumaki estaba en su cabeza.

-Hora de pelear-sonrió Naruto.

Shukaku y Kurama chocaron y usaban toda su fuerza. La piel de Shukaku era muy dura, pero se había vuelto más lento y pesado.

-¡BOMBA BESTIA CON COLA!-.

Shukaku disparó su jutsu especial y Naruto se encargó de absorberlo en el aire, pero le costó chakra.

-Maldita sea, nunca absorbí algo tan grande-dijo cansado el rubio.

-¡BOMBA BESTIA CON COLA!-repitió Shukaku.

El mapache lo lanzó y Naruto recordó que tenía a Samehada para absorberla.

-¡SAMEHADA, HORA DEL ALMUERZO!-levantó la espada Naruto.

-¡YOMI!-celebró la espada tiburón.

La técnica fue absorbida y creció bastante la espada. El chakra de Naruto se recargó bastante porque era una cola de poder, además de que se apropió de más chakra de Shukaku como deseaba.  
Los aldeanos veían en el refugio a dos figuras desde lo lejos y el Zorro de las Nueve Colas peleaba contra el Shukaku del Deserto.

-¡EL ZORRO SE HA LIBERADO Y NOS VA A MATAR!-exclamó en pánico un aldeano.

Gaara había llevado a Naruto hasta la aldea y el enorme zorro estaba casi a punto de destruir la aldea.

-¡ELEMENTO MAGNÉTICO: BOMBA DE BESTIA CON COLA!-.

Naruto volvió a absorber más chakra de Shukaku y Samehada se volvía aún más grande.

-¡NIÑO, NO VAS A DESTRUIR ESTA PATÉTICA ALDEA LLENA DE MALAGRADECIDOS!-le advirtió Kurama.

Los aldeanos oyeron esa declaración del zorro y se quedaron confundidos con eso.

-¡LA GENTE COMO ELLOS NO ENTIENDEN QUE ES VIVIR SOLO Y QUE NADIE TE APRECIE! ¡A TÍ TODOS TE AMAN Y TE RESPETAN!-le dijo resentido el pelirrojo.

-¡ES MENTIRA, YO TE ENTIENDO MEJOR QUE NADIE!-le respondió Naruto.

Gaara miró sorprendido a Naruto y el siguió hablando sobre el tema:

-¡CASI TODA LA ALDEA ME ODIA PORQUE TENGO A KURAMA DENTRO DE MÍ Y DE VERDAD QUE LOS DETESTO POR ELLO! ¡PERO ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE HAY GENTE BUENA TODAVÍA, EN MI CASO TENGO A UNA CHICA QUE ME NOTÓ CUANDO NADIE MÁS LO HACÍA! ¡CONSEGUÍ AMIGOS QUE ME QUIEREN PORQUE YO PROMETÍ ESTAR PARA ELLOS CON MI PROPIO ESFUERZO!-le dijo Naruto.

-¡YO NO TENGO ESO, NADIE ME AMA Y POR ESO PROMETÍ SOLO AMARME SIN IMPORTAR EL MUNDO!-declaró con rabia y locura el pelirrojo.

El cuerpo del Shukaku se abalanzó contra Kurama y el zorro lo detenía para que no destruyera la aldea.

-¡NARUTO, HAZ LO TUYO!-le indicó Kurama.

Naruto generaba un Rasengan imbuido en chakra de Kurama y Senjutsu para sacar a Gaara de la arena.

-¡ARTE SABIO: RASENGAN DEL ZORRO DEMONIACO!-.

La Arena Definitiva estaba siendo destruida con mucha dificultad, pero logró impactar al abdomen de Gaara.

-¡TOMA!-gritó Naruto con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-exclamó Gaara del dolor.

El jinchuriki de Kurama perdió la concentración y el cuerpo de Shukaku se destruyó. Los dos cayeron en el suelo y la arena amortiguó el impacto.  
Gaara se hallaba sin fuerzas y con mucho daño. Naruto se acercaba con su Espada Samehada en la mano y el pelirrojo no podía usar la arena.

-¡NO, ALÉJATE DE MÍ!-gritó aterrado Gaara.

-No seas llorón, no voy a matarte-decía Naruto entre jadeos.

Naruto cayó arrodillado muy exhausto porque usó mucho chakra antes de la pelea. Kurama desapareció en humo y volvió adentro del Uzumaki.

-Gaara, te entiendo perfectamente. La soledad, el no saber que se siente tener amor, las miradas de odio de todos-le contó tranquilamente Naruto.

Gaara miraba con atención a Naruto y algo le decía que eran más similares de lo que parecía.  
El jinchuriki de Una Cola contó su vida, la cual era aún peor que la de Naruto. El Uzumaki se enojó con el señor Rasa porque le hizo miserable la vida a su hijo, pero recordó que dijo que lo iba a arreglar todo.

-Naruto, dime tu secreto. ¿En qué nos diferenciamos tú y yo?-preguntó Gaara exigiendo una respuesta.

-Hinata-sonrió triste Naruto.

Gaara recordaba a la tímida Hyuga que estaba con el jinchuriki siempre, pero no entendía su declaración.

-A pesar de que era rechazado por todos, ella sin dudar me ofreció su amistad cuando más lo necesitaba. El día en que se enteró de mi condición de jinchuriki me abrazó y me volví más unido a ella. No sé como fue que se llevó mi corazón y yo el suyo, pero no voy a dejar que nadie le toque un dedo-contaba Naruto.

-¿Qué hay de los amigos?-siguió preguntando Gaara.

-Varios de ellos los conocía, pero no había entablado una relación más profunda con ellos hasta ahora. Los que puedo llamar amigos son los que me cocinan ramen Teuchi y Ayame Ichiraku, mi antiguo sensei Iruka Umino, ademas del anciano Hokage...-empezaba a relatar Naruto.

Gaara ponía suma atención a Naruto sobre las cosas que realmente debía hacer en varios ámbitos. Lo que necesitaba en la vida era ser un futuro Kazekage, ser reconocido como un héroe de la Arena, cambiar a la gente su opinión sobre él, empezar a hacer amigos y tener una novia como Hinata.

-Gaara, tenemos el poder para cambiar el mundo. Quiero ser un amigo para tí, de veras-le ofreció Naruto con la mano extendida.

El niño pelirrojo estaba viendo a Naruto como el ejemplo de lo que había estado hallando todo este tiempo: Reafirmar su existencia. El rubio no se rindió tan fácil y ahora podía cambiar su vida. Gaara tomó su mano y desde ese día una gran amistad entre dos camaradas y líderes futuros de su aldea nacería.  
En ese instante, un portal astral se abrió y se vio a Hinata llegar apurada a ver a Naruto.

-Hinata, hola-sonrió cansado Naruto.

El Uzumaki se desplomó exhausto y cayó en el pecho de su novia. El chico mapache estaba pensando muy bien si conseguir novia era lo ideal. En la Aldea de la Arena, una Genin castaña parecida a la madre de Gaara y su futura aprendiz estornudó.

-Naruto, te dije que no te sobreesforzaras tanto-le recordó Hinata a su novio.

-Perdón, me dejé llevar-.

En ese instante, Kankuro y Temari llegaron y se pusieron delante de Gaara.

-¡ATRÁS, NO SE ACERQUEN A GAARA!-gritó Temari.

-Váyanse con Gaara, no será bueno que los tomen de prisioneros-les advirtió Hinata con el Byakugan activo.

Los hermanos de la Arena vieron que Hinata les avisó que ninjas de la Hoja se acercaban y se llevaron a su hermano. En el camino, Gaara pensaba mucho sobre lo que Naruto le dijo.

-Kankuro, Temari, lo lamento tanto-se disculpó Gaara.

Los hermanos oyeron impresionados a Gaara y no podían creer que había cambiado en poco tiempo.

-Les prometo que voy a cambiar para que confíen en mí-les dijo Gaara con suma tristeza.

Temari y Kankuro sonrieron porque su hermano ofrecía unas sinceras e inesperadas disculpas a ellos.

-No te preocupes, Gaara. Vayamos a casa y curemos tus heridas-le respondió Temari.

Omake EQUIPO MINATO CONTRA ISOBU

Se sabía en la Aldea de la Hoja que Obito Uchiha andaba de mieles con su compañera de equipo Rin Nohara. Nunca contaron el motivo por el que empezaron a andar como novios y no todos estaban de acuerdo con esa relación.  
El orgulloso clan Uchiha no permitía que un digno usuario del Sharingan anduviera con una civil, pero inesperadamente Fugaku mandó a callar al resto del clan porque no era tan estricto como ellos.

-¿Primo, vas a ir a una misión?-preguntó un niño a Obito.

Un pequeño niño de 8 años estaba parada frente a él y se trataba de su pequeño primo menor Shisui Uchiha. Al contrario de él, tenía un talento enorme y ya era Chunin, pero su modelo de actuar era Obito al ser un guerrero que no se rendía.

-Voy a una cita con Rin-le respondió Obito.

-Espero que te vaya bien, hermano mayor-sonrió el chico.

-¿A donde vas Shisui?-preguntó Obito.

-Voy a una misión fuera de la aldea-mencionó el niño.

-Espero que te vaya bien-se despidió el dueño del Kamui.

Poco después de eso, se llevó a cabo la misión en el Puente Kannabi como en el universo principal.

-¡OBITO!-se escuchó el grito ahogado de una chica.

Se veía a Rin y Kakashi tratando de quitar un montón de rocas en la cueva donde la ninja médico quedó secuestrada.

-¡OBITO, NO TE MUERAS!-dijo Kakashi preocupado por su amigo.

Rin empezó a llorar inconsolablemente porque su novio dio su vida para salvarlos.

-¡OBITO, NO ME DEJES! ¡TE AMO!-gritó sin consuelo Rin.

-Sabía que de verdad me amabas-se escuchó una voz conocida.

Se veía a Obito con una de sus cuencas oculares vacías y sangrando.

-¡OBITO!-dijeron ambos chicos.

Sus dos compañeros le dieron un abrazo muy fuerte al Uchiha que creían muerto y vieron que había perdido un ojo.

-Obito, tu ojo-dijo Kakashi preocupado.

-Lo tengo en mi mano-mostró Obito su globo ocular.

Rin curaba la hemorragia saliente de la cuenca derecha de Obito.

-Ese maldito ninja de la Roca casi me roba el Sharingan, pero lo recuperé-contó Obito su experiencia con uno de los enemigos.

Obito vio a Kakashi con un solo ojo tambien y le dijo a su novia.

-Rin, ponle mi Sharingan a Kakashi-pidió Obito a la castaña.

-¿Estás loco? Tu clan te va a matar si me das tu Sharingan-negó Kakashi sorprendido.

-Sabes que no me interesa la opinión de mi clan y tu Chidori es inútil sin un Sharingan. Serás de más ayuda si llevas mi poder contigo-finalizó Obito con Rin terminándolo de sanar.

Rin tardó un tiempo para transplantar el ojo de su novio a su amigo y Kakashi del Sharingan nació en este universo.  
Después de que lucharon contra el resto de los enemigos, Minato llegó para apoyarlos y después destruyeron el Puente Kannabi.  
En las sombras, se veía a un molesto Zetsu Negro oculto en el lugar. Madara le había pedido a un suplente en el Plan Ojo de Luna, pero se interesó en el niño Uchiha del Kamui. Era el sujeto perfecto para ser su discípulo y tenía que reclutarlo a como diera lugar.  
Después de la misión del Puente Kannabi, era cuestión de tiempo para que la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi terminara con la Aldea de la Hoja como vencedor.  
Fugaku decidió no amonestar a Obito por darle su ojo a Kakashi porque fue para beneficio de la Aldea de la Hoja y por el favor que le pidió su amigo Minato.  
Pasó un tiempo después de misión del Puente Kannabi Kakashi entrenaba su Chidori con sus amigos. Minato se había vuelto el primer Hokage y el Equipo 7 quedó a la deriva. Su uso se había vuelto mucho más seguro debido al ojo de su compañero y dándole la razón de su declaración. El regalo de su ascenso a Jonin era tremendo y lo hacía sentir con orgullo de tener como amigo a un gran camarada.

-Kakashi, te has vuelto capaz de esquivar un contraataque mientras ejecutas el Chidori, felicidades-dijo Minato con orgullo.

-Se lo debo a Obito, sensei-dijo humildemente Kakashi.

Minato notó que Kakashi había cambiado para bien después de esa misión. Fue informado sobre como ambos dejaron al lado sus diferencias para rescatar a su compañera Rin y Kakashi entendió el autosacrificio de su padre Sakumo dándole la razón.  
Obito visitaba la tumba de Hikari Hyuga, quien fue la que impulsó sus habilidades y creyó en él. Había notado que Jiraiya dejó lirios que eran las flores favoritas de su mejor amiga.

-Hikari sensei, voy a convertirme en Hokage y se sentirá orgullosa de mí-le prometió Obito sin saber que no podría hacerlo.

El niño se retiró y fue a su casa donde lo esperaba Rin sorpresivamente.

-Rin, hola-saludó Obito feliz de verla.

-Hay que celebrar que ganamos la guerra-declaró Rin con una botella de champagne.

-Vaya, esa botella debe de ser cara-mencionó sorprendido el chico.

-El clan Inuzuka me lo entregó como felicitación porque nuestra misión nos dio la victoria en la guerra-contó Rin feliz.

-¿Te van a ascender a Inuzuka?-preguntó curioso Obito.

-No, pero soy la única Nohara con vida. Quizás sea tiempo de retomar mis clases de sacerdotisa-mencionó la mujer.

No era muy común que un Inuzuka no fuera afín a los perros, como en el caso de Rin. Hace un tiempo sus resultados revelaron tener un fuerte chakra de sacerdotisa capaz de contener a una Bestia con Cola y se comparaba su capacidad a la de Kushina Uzumaki.

-¿Tomaste clases de flecha con arco?-preguntó Obito.

-Sí, creo que seré de más ayuda con un arma que mis padres tenían para mí-mencionó la castaña.

Rin reveló tener un enorme boomerang hecho de huesos de demonios que lo hacían muy duro.

-Obito, saluda a Hiraikotsu-presentó con orgullo la chica.

-Se ve genial-admiró el Uchiha.

Rin lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas y regresó unos 20 segundos después.

-Debo trabajar en su uso-declaró la chica.

Más tarde, la misión que el Hokage les había dado resultó mal. Una horda de ninjas de la Niebla secuestró a todo el equipo Minato.

-Maldición, ¿qué tanto están haciendo con Rin?-se preguntó desesperado el Uchiha.

-Deben estar tratando de sacarle información-dedujo Kakashi.

Obito veía con el Sharingan que había un chakra rojo en el ambiente y no sabía que era.

-Kakashi, ¿qué significa un chakra rojo?-preguntó Obito.

-Chakra de una Bestia con Cola-respondió Kakashi.

El peliblanco entendió de que se trataba el plan de la Niebla. Querían sellar a Rin con el Tres Colas y liberarlo en la aldea.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo apurado el Uchiha.

-Usa tu Kamui para hacerte intangible, idiota-.

Obito quería darse un golpe en la cabeza y las cuerdas que tenía cayeron. Después de ello, el pelinegro desató a su amigo.

-Tengan cuidado, el más mínimo descuido podría provocar que el Tres Colas se libere-advirtió el líder de la tropa.

-¡RASENGAN!-.

Obito atravesó la puerta con la técnica de su maestro y la lanzó contra un enemigo.

-¡AMIGOS!-dijo aliviada Rin.

Kakashi cargaba su Chidori mientras Obito se teletransportaba para llegar a lado de su novia.

-Tu héroe ya está aquí-saludó Obito.

El Uchiha desató con un Kunai a Rin y de repente un chakra rojo estaba empezando a salir del lugar.

-¡EL TRES COLAS SE ESTÁ LIBERANDO!-se oyó a uno de los ninjas de la Niebla.

Kakashi llegó a donde estaban sus amigos y Obito abrió un vórtice para sacarlos afuera de la cueva. Después de salir del lugar, el Tres Colas destruyó el lugar y se liberó de su prisión rugiendo y atacando a todos.

-¡RUUUUUAAR!-.

Un potente instinto asesino se sentía en el ambiente y la bestia destruía todo. Lo más grave del asunto es que estaban cerca de la aldea y el Tres Colas se dirigía hacia allá.

-¡NOOO, SI SE VA ALLÁ VA A DESTRUIR TODO!-dijo Rin muy preocupada.

-Somos los únicos que podemos detener esto-habló Kakashi dispuesto a todo.

El Tres Colas se dirigía a atacar a la Aldea de la Hoja, pero el Equipo Minato lo interceptó.

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!-.

El enorme boomerang imbuido en chakra de sacerdotisa impactó en Isobu y le dolió.

-Funcionó-dijo admirado Obito.

-¡DÉJENME PASAR, NIÑOS DÉBILES!-exclamó la tortuga.

-¡¿ESA COSA HABLA?!-dijo el Uchiha espantado.

-¡LAS BESTIAS CON COLA TIENE MÁS INTELIGENCIA QUE TÚ, NIÑO IMBÉCIL!-le respondió Isobu.

-¡NO DEJAREMOS QUE DESTRUYAS LA ALDEA!-le advirtió Kakashi.

-¡MI HERMANO MAYOR ESTÁ ATRAPADO Y RECIBÍ SU SEÑAL DE AUXILIO! ¡USTEDES HAN ESTADO USANDO SU PODER PARA SU BENEFICIO Y PIENSO HACERLES PAGAR POR TODO!-declaró Isobu lanzando corales.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Obito.

-¡EL NUEVE COLAS HA ESTADO ATRAPADO POR SU MALDITO LÍDER Y LO HAN SELLADO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS!-les gritó con enorme furia la tortuga.

-¡DESPLIÉGUENSE!-ordenó Kakashi.

El Tres Colas lanzó sus colas contra los niños y huyó hacia un lugar con agua. Para la mala suerte de ellos, se encontraba un lago donde era el terreno de la tortuga para fortalecerse.

-¿Alguien tiene un plan?-preguntó Obito.

-La única forma de derrotarlo es sellando al Tres Colas dentro de mí-informó Rin resignada.

-No tienes que hacer esto, Rin-le dijo Obito preocupada.

-Si no hacemos algo, no habrá un hogar al cual regresar-declaró Rin con una mirada resignada.

La tortuga los atacaba con una enorme ola que los separó y disparó varios corales.

-¡TELEQUINESIS KAMUI!-.

Kakashi usó la técnica de su propio Sharingan para sellar los corales y redirigirlos en contra de Isobu.

-¡MALDITO NIÑO!-se quejó la enorme tortuga.

Rin disparó una flecha imbuida en chakra de sacerdotisa que hirió el único ojo del Tres Colas.

-¡MI OJO!-gritó de dolor la bestia.

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!-.

El enorme boomerang de Rin impactó en las algas que pretendían atrapar a sus compañeros.

-¡TOMA ESTO, RASENGAN KAMUI!-gritó Obito con un Rasengan negro en la mano.

-¡CHIDORI KAMUI!-siguió Kakashi con un Chidori negro.

El caparazón de la Tortuga de Tres Colas logró ser penetrado por las técnicas. De repente, se vio a varios ninjas extraños que deseaban sellar al Tres Colas.

-La Niebla desea más poder en la aldea, es nuestra oportunidad de capturar otra Bestia con Cola-se lamió los labios un ninja enemigo.

-Quizás podemos derrocar al Cuarto Hokage con la ayuda de un jinchuriki leal-declaró otro ninja a las órdenes del Halcón de Guerra.

El Equipo 7 planeaba sellar de una vez a Isobu dentro de Rin de una vez por todas.

-¡AHORA!-exclamó Kakashi.

Rin había visto una vez el sello de los Ocho Trigramas en el estómago de Kushina Uzumaki y lo iba a usar en ese instante.

-¡JUINJUTSU: SELLO DE LOS 8 TRIGRAMAS!-.

El chakra de sacerdotisa brillaba en el cuerpo de Rin y la bestia era poco a poco absorbida.

-¡NO PUEDO DERROTARTE, PERO TE CONTENDRÉ HASTA QUE NO PUEDA MÁS!-le declaró con suma decisión la castaña.

-¡MALDITA NIÑA, ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!-juró Isobu con furia.

La enorme tortuga fue absorbida con todo su poder en el cuerpo de Rin y cayó en el suelo agotada.

-¡RIN!-.

Los dos fueron a ver a su compañera de equipo que se hallaba inconsciente. Su chakra estaba casi en cero y tenía muchas posibilidades de morir.

-No, está muy mal-dijo Obito con el alma en un hilo.

-¿Puedes llevarnos a la aldea con tu Kamui?-preguntó Kakashi apurado.

-Mi chakra está en su límite, tu también estás sin mucha fuerza-le comentó con una mirada agotada.

De repente, varios ninjas de la niebla eran liderados por Ao, el ladrón del Byakugan.

-¡ENTRÉGUENOS A LA JINCHURIKI POR ÓRDENES DEL TERCER MIZUKAGE!-le declaró el líder del escuadrón.

-¡NO LES PERMITIRÉ QUE SE LLEVEN A MI NOVIA, PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE QUE LO HAGAN!-les advirtió Obito con su Sharingan de tres aspas activado.

Kakashi se dio cuenta de que su Sharingan había subido a tres aspas, producto de querer proteger a Rin.

-Tendrán que pasar sobre nuestro cadáver-amenazó Kakashi con mucha furia.

-ELEMENTO FUEGO: HUMO FORESTAL!-exclamó Obito sorpresivamente.

Un humo negro y concentrado salió de la boca de Obito y les impidió la vista a los ninjas de la Niebla.

-¡BYAKUGAN!-.

Ao veía a los niños escapar y empezó a guiar al grupo de búsqueda.

-Ese chakra-dijo Obito muy enojado.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Kakashi con confusión.

-Uno de ellos tiene Byakugan, debió robarlo en la guerra. Hikari me ayudó a sentir cuando un Byakugan está activo-declaró Obito.

-Obito, tienes que cargar chakra para irnos a la Aldea de la Hoja con el Kamui-le indicó Kakashi.

El grupo de losninjas de la Niebla los alcanzaron y prepararon un jutsu muy potente.

-¡ELEMENTO AGUA: DRAGÓN DE AGUA!-.

Una enorme corriente los arrastró a los niños a varios metros de un acantilado. Estaban rodeados y no tenían salida.

-Es nuestro fin-declaró Kakashi cargando un último Chidori antes de caer desfallecido.

De repente, una cantidad muy potente de chakra rojo salió del cuerpo de Rin y sus amigos observaron como la Bestia con Cola quería liberarse.

-¡TENEMOS QUE CONTENER A ESA NIÑA!-ordenó Ao.

La chica lanzó unos corales a todos, pero Obito se volvió intangible con Kakashi.

-¡RIN, CONTRÓLATE!-le habló muy preocupado Obito.

-Está poseída por el Tres Colas, debemos entrar en su cabeza con el Sharingan-le dijo Kakashi.

Rin estaba haciendo demasiados estragos con los ninjas y soportaba toda clase de heridas.

-¡RETIRADA!-ordenó Ao.

Los pocos sobrevivientes se retiraron y Rin iba a atacar a sus propios amigos.

-¡GENJUTSU DEL SHARINGAN!-exclamaron los dos muchachos.

La influencia del Tres Colas se esfumó de Rin, pero la enorme inercia de su cuerpo empujó a los tres violentamente. Obito y Rin cayeron en una cascada y el Uchiha tenía agarrada a la chica de su brazo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-gritó del dolor corrosivo el niño.

Rin estaba en su manto de chakra todavía y la piel del lado izquierdo de Obito se quemaba de gravedad. La mujer abría los ojos débilmente, mientras su boca y sus heridas sangraban en abundancia. Kakashi trató de ir a rescatarlos, pero su cuerpo no aguantó más el drenaje excesivo del Sharingan de tres aspas y cayó al suelo.

-Obito-susurró con mucho dolor la chica.

-Tranquila, no te voy a soltar por nada en este mundo-le habló Obito tratando de tranquilizarla.

Obito sujetaba a Rin con toda su fuerza de voluntad. Aunque el manto de chakra quemaba todo el cuerpo del Uchiha, se negaba a soltarla.

-Rin, no te dejaré ir-dijo Obito ignorando el ardor y las quemaduras de tercer grado que su piel sufría.

-Obito ya es tarde para mí. Nada va a salvarme-le declaró la cruda verdad la castaña con la boca sangrando.

-No te vayas, por favor-le pidió el Uchiha destrozado.

Kakashi iba arrastrándose y vio la mortal escena desarrollándose y su cuerpo estaba paralizado ante el uso excesivo de su Sharingan de tres aspas.

-Obito, no olvides que te amo y que me hiciste la mujer más feliz en este mundo cruel. No olvides quien eres-se despidió Rin con una sonrisa serena.

Rin soltó la mano de su novio y sus dos compañeros contemplaron como la jinchuriki desaparecía y terminaba con su vida y llevándose consigo a la Tortuga de Tres Colas.

-¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!-gritó Obito con un grito de tremendo dolor en su pecho.

Kakashi y Obito evolucionaron su Sharingan en un Mangekyo Sharingan de tres cuchillas curvas. El peliblanco cayó noqueado por el poder de su ojo y Obito estaba paralizado por todo ese momento. No se dio cuenta que la tierra estaba fracturada y el lugar se cayó a pedazos. Kakashi y Obito cayeron al lago sin remedio.  
Varios días se tardó para que un grupo comandado por el Cuarto Hokage los buscaran sin éxito.

-Todo esto fue mi culpa, no debí mandarlos solos-se lamentaba el rubio con mucho pesar.

Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga hallaron con éxito a Kakashi Hatake, quién sobrevivió de puro milagro.

-Está moribundo, denle atención médica ahora-pidió

Rin fue hallada muerta y Kushina dio un grito ahogado ante el final de la chica. Lo único raro era la sonrisa hallada en su cara, como si su alma tuviera paz. El único que no pudo ser hallado fue el valiente Obito Uchiha y fue declarado muerto en acción.  
Obito abría los ojos y se miraba una luz blanca intensa que alumbraba una cueva oscura. Su cuerpo estaba hecho trizas y fue reemplazado por partes de Zetsu Blanco en desarrollo.

-¿D-dónde estoy?-preguntó con debilidad el pelinegro.

-Estás en una cueva en un lugar secreto. Te encontramos casi muerto y no la ibas a contar-declaró Zetsu Negro.

-¿Qué pasó con mis amigos?-preguntó el Uchiha.

-El de cabello blanco estaba muy malherido, pero tu compañera está muerta-.

Obito sentía todo su mundo hundirse y recordar ver que su novia se sacrificó por todos al suicidarse cayendo en la enorme cascada.

-¡NOOOOOOO, RIIIIIIIIIIIIN!-.

Obito lloraba amargamente porque no pudo proteger a su novia y ahora estaba solo en este mundo. Después de pasado el shock, su corazón fue invadido por el dolor, el resentimiento y la Maldición de Odio.

-Voy a deshacerme de este mundo podrido y crearé otro donde estemos juntos-.

Rin veía a través del Limbo que su novio se sumergía en la oscuridad y lloraba porque el Uchiha perdió su camino.

-¡OBITO, ESTOY BIEN! ¡ESCÚCHAME POR FAVOR!-.

Los gritos y llamados de Rin eran inútiles. Ahora estaba muerta y tenía que cruzar al otro lado.

-Es hora de cruzar, señorita Nohara-le dijo uno de los Shinigamis.

-No, quiero esperar a mi novio-le respondió la castaña.

-Como usted desee, espero que no se tarde demasiado-aceptó el Shinigami.

El Shinigami se fue y Rin se pasó 14 años esperando pacientemente a Obito viendo que es lo que hacía ya que le había prometido que siempre lo estaría observando hasta que su alma fue invocada por Orochimaru para la invasión.


	34. Chapter 34

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 34 LA INVASIÓN ULTIMA PARTE

: No habrá Naruharem porque no es el propósito de esta historia. Todas las películas estarán en la historia.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Que bueno que te gustó.

OTAKUFire: Esta es la ultima parte de la invasion. Si tienes dudas, pregúntame.

x29: No habrá viaje de entrenamiento, sino que se llevara a cabo las películas de Naruto. Voy a dedicar un episodio a la declaración del status de Naruto y la situación de los Uchihas. Acepto consejos para el relleno de esos tres años.

Zafir09: Rin será revivida y también odio a Zetsu Negro.

Pegasister Geishiken: Pues espero que te vaya bien con tu fanfic. Kiba solo manejará al principio de pura suerte el Viento Cortante. Súbelos poco a poco para tener más reviews.

Manga lover 1: Tal vez escriba el de los nuevos guardianes.

clowncrown99: Shikatema será a su debido tiempo.

Kiba Inuzuka estaba frente a frente a Rin Nohara. Tenía un extraño y enorme boomerang en su espalda y se veía peligroso.

-No había visto en mi vida a una Nohara. Todos murieron y quedamos puros Inuzukas-recordó Kiba.

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!-.

El boomerang iba con mucha fuerza y Kiba apenas pudo esquivarlo. El arma destrozó muchos árboles y el Inuzuka quedó pasmado al ver la fuerza del ataque.

Al lugar llegaba Shino Aburame y los dos tríos InoShikaCho llegaron y los Nara empezaron a cazar con sus sombras a Rin.

-Esa chica es difícil de atacar, es muy rápida-declaró Shikadai.

Rin fue detenida por la energía mental de Ino e Inojin simultáneamente, pero la energía del chakra de Isobu era muy fuerte.

-Voy a drenarla-dijo Shino.

El Aburame usó a sus insectos con el Camino Preta para drenar a Rin, pero encontró que su chakra era muy tóxico y sus insectos murieron.

-Vaya, Naruto tenía razón-maldijo Shino.

Rin iba a matar y liberó de nuevo un manto de chakra version 1 con tres colas de poder.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!-exclamó Kiba aterrado.

-¡HIRAIKOTSU!-.

El boomerang de Rin estaba imbuido en chakra del tres colas y era capaz de matar a alguien.  
Solo por sus doujutsus eran capaces de ver la trayectoria del arma y no ser asesinados por el impacto.

-¡ES HORA DE NUESTRA TÉCNICA SECRETA, CHICOS!-sugirió Chouchou.

-Kiba, Shino, necesitamos tiempo para que podamos implementar nuestra estrategia-pidió Shikamaru.

Los dos asintieron y se prepararon para su lucha contra la pseudojinchuriki.  
El resto escuadrón de búsqueda enfrentaban a muchos de ninjas del Sonido. Usaron todo su poder para resistir y lo peor era que el matrimonio Uchiha zombie estaban haciendo las cosas difíciles.

-¡SASUKE, TIENES QUE RETIRAR A TUS PADRES DE AQUÍ!-le gritó Hinata a Sasuke.

-Necesitamos acabar con todos en este lugar-maldijo Sasuke con los ninjas enemigos acechándolos.

-Tengo algo para despacharlos a todos, llevaré al resto-sonrió Hinata.

-Mamá, no vas a hacer ese Jutsu tan peligroso-dijo preocupado Boruto.

-Estaré bien, denme un minuto-respondió la peliazul tranquilizadoramente.

Sasuke se llevó a Sakura y el equipo Gai del sitio en el Kamui. Ahora Hinata estaba en los cielos y juntó tanto chakra que pudo.

-Adiós a todos, ¡SHINRA TENSEI DE LOS SEIS CAMINOS!-.

Una poderosa onda expansiva sacó despedidos a todos y Hinata aplastó a la horda de ninjas enemigos. Los padres de Sasuke quedaron desechos y se estaban regenerando rápidamente.  
El Equipo Gai, Sasusaku del presente y Borusara salieron de la dimensión del Kamui y vieron el desastre que había ocasionado la Hyuga. Hinata estaba muy fatigada y no podía más.

-Sellen a los Uchihas-le pidió Hinata exhausta.

De repente, se vio a una serpiente gigantesca que cubrió a los Uchihas y los chicos estaban en guardia.

-Manda, no deberías meterte en esto-.

-No me importa que seas un Sabio Serpiente, voy a devorarte-amenazó la invocación.

La serpiente atacó y todos esquivaron el ataque veloz de Manda. Sasuke hizo unas señales e invocó a Aoda.

-¡MANDA, NO TE PERMITO QUE VAYAS A MATAR A SASUKE Y SUS AMIGOS!-le amenazó la serpiente.

-Orochimaru me prometió sacrificios y no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad-negó arrogante la serpiente.

-¡AMATERASU!-exclamó Sarada.

El fuego negro se manifestó en la cabeza de Manda y lo empezó a quemar fuertemente.

-¡GYAAAAAAAH!-rugió la serpiente púrpura.

Manda mudó de piel rápidamente y esa piel fue la que se consumía.

-Buena jugada-maldijo Sarada.

De repente, dos enormes Susanoos de Cuerpo completos salieron y se veía a Fugaku y Mikoto en el ente. El color del Susanoo de Fugaku era plateado, mientras que el de Mikoto era bronceado.

-Mierda, esto es malo-dijo Lee con miedo.

-Sasuke, Sarada, ustedes son los que pueden pararlos. Nosotros nos enfrentaremos a la serpiente-les pidió Neji.

-Cuídense mucho-les dijo Sakura preocupada por los Uchihas.

Sasuke y Sarada salieron corriendo y activaron sus poderes oculares para invocar sus respectivos Susanoos completos.

-Yo no quería conocer a mis abuelos de esta forma-se quejó Sarada.

-Yo tampoco quiero esto, pero no podemos dejarlos así-apoyó su mini padre.

En ese momento, Tamaki iba volando en Kirara buscando a Kiba. Vio con miedo como el Zorro de las Nueve Colas y el Shukaku de Una Cola batallaban a muerte. Observó como un ente de color aguamarina era sometido por un trío de ninjas de la Hoja. También contempló como una enorme onda de gravedad destruyó dos kilómetros a la redonda del bosque.

-Los humanos han aumentado mucho su poder a nivel de hanyos. Que horror-dijo con miedo el viejo Myoga.

-Siento la presencia de un chakra demoniaco, allí debe estar Kiba-analizó Tamaki preocupada.

-Vamos al lugar-le indicó la pulga Myoga a Kirara.

El enorme Nekomata se dirigió al lugar donde la batalla contra la zombie Rin se llevaba a cabo.  
Los tríos InoShikaCho estaban en sintonía por una técnica desarrollada por ellos.

-¡MARIONETAS AL ATAQUE!-exclamó Inojin.

Las marionetas de Shikadai se movían por voluntad de la mente de Inojin y sus estrategias.

-Una combinación mental, es impresionante-admiró Shino viendo que era similar a su mente de enjambre.

Ambos tríos InoShikaCho luchaban con sus máximas transformaciones, pero Rin era muy buena. Ella producía muchos paisajes de coral muy filoso e impedía que se acercaran.

-¡GARRAS DE FUEGO!-exclamó Kiba transformado.

De su sangre en la mano sacó una de sus más fuertes técnicas y partió el camino de coral de Rin. Shino usaba a sus insectos para poder devorar el chakra que salía de Rin.

-Aún no consigo debilitarla y se me acaban mis insectos-maldijo Shino.

Rin empezó a sufrir un cambio y liberó todo su poder ahora. Su cuerpo se cubrió de chakra rojo intenso y sacudió el lugar.

-¡AHORA SE TRANSFORMÓ EN EL TRES COLAS!-declaró Shino viendo que era muy potente.

De repente, una flecha imbuida en chakra de sacerdotisa llegó a donde se hallaba Rin y le dio un impacto muy dañino.  
Rin rugió en ese estado porque el chakra era muy purificador y la hizo recobrar la conciencia.

-"¿Donde estoy?"-pensó Rin perturbada.

Todos vio a Tamaki montada en un enorme gato volador con una espada algo oxidada.

-¡TAMAKI, NO DEBES ESTAR AQUÍ!-dijo Kiba preocupado por la chica que le gustaba.

-¡ATRAPA ESTO KIBA!-le respondió Tamaki.

La castaña arrojó el Colmillo de Acero y Kiba lo atrapó con la mano. El Inuzuka miró la espada vieja y se quedó extrañado.

-¿Y esta vieja espada qué?-preguntó Kiba con rareza.

-¡ÚSALA PARA DERROTAR A TU ENEMIGO!-le gritó Myoga emocionado.

Ino sintió que un enorme poder venía de esa espada y le dijo a su compañero

-¡AGRÉGALE UN POCO DE CHAKRA!-.

Kiba vio que Rin empezaba a levantarse y lanzó un ataque de agua muy potente.

-¡CAMINO PRETA!-.

Shino absorbió el ataque con sus propio cuerpo para proteger a Kiba y de repente la misma espada sacó su verdadero poder.

-¡¿QUÉ PASA?!-exclamó Kiba aterrado.

-Colmillo de Acero ha aceptado a Kiba como su dueño, es en realidad el amo Inuyasha-lloró de felicidad Myoga.

Tamaki seguía lanzando flechas con chakra de sacerdotisa muy potentes que debilitaba el chakra de Rin. Shikadai y Shikadai detenían con sus sombras a la pseudojinchuriki; Ino e Inojin los detenían con sus mentes telequinéticas; Chouji y Chouchou golpeaban a la chica con sus grandes puños.  
Kiba sintió un pulso de su espada nueva y tenía una sensación de que tenía que usarla. Mientras tanto, Shino usaba sus insectos para absorber el chakra de Rin, el cual no era tan venenoso ahora por la purificación con el chakra de Sacerdotisa de Tamaki.

-¡NIÑO INUZUKA, USA EL VIENTO CORTANTE!-le gritó Myoga a Kiba.

-¡NO SÉ COMO HACER ESO!-le respondió el chico perro.

-¡CONCENTRATE, NIÑO!-le pidió la pulga.

La pseudojinchuriki estaba a punto de liberarse y Kiba se tuvo que concentrar. De repente, el niño vio el choque de dos chakras: Uno era el suyo y el otro era de Rin.

-¡ESPERO QUE SEA ESO, VIENTO CORTANTE!-exclamó instintivamente Kiba.

De la espada salió una energia demoniaca muy poderosa que impactó en Rin y generó una terrible explosión.  
Todos quedaron muy impresionados de la espada de Kiba y el pobre chico perro no podía creer que lo había hecho.

-Guau, esta espada es magnifica-declaró Kiba orgulloso.

Rin comenzaba a reconstruirse y todos estaban en shock por lo ocurrido.

-¡¿QUÉ NO SE MUERE?!-gritó Chouchou espantada.

Tamaki bajó y puso un talismán en el cuerpo de Rin, haciendo que su control mental desapareciera.

-Vaya, funcionó-suspiró de alivio Inojin.

Todos cayeron cansados al suelo y Rin parecía haber recuperado el control de su cuerpo.

-Santo cielo, gracias por ayudarme-agradeció Rin.

Tamaki había creado accidentalmente un sello espiritual que les daba control de sus acciones a un resucitado zombie.

-Rin Nohara, como el heredero del clan Inuzuka es un placer darte la bienvenida-saludó Kiba.

Rin tomó su Hiraikotsu y miró a Kiba detenidamente porque se le hacía parecido a una persona.

-¿Eres pariente directo de Tsume Inuzuka?-.

-Soy su hijo, Kiba Inuzuka-aclaró el chico perro.

Kirara bajó al lugar y se aventó en su forma de gatito a Rin. Ella vio como la nekomata estaba ronroneando en su pecho y la chica sentía algo muy raro en su pecho.

-Eres muy bonita-sonrió la castaña.

Tamaki abrazó a Kiba con alivio y este se sonrojó por el acto afectuoso. De repente, todos los demás sonrieron porque ahora podrían burlarse del Inuzuka por tener novia.

-Niño Kiba, Colmillo de Acero te pertenece. Es el legado que te dejó Inuyasha a su próxima vida-le dijo Myoga.

-¡¿LA LEYENDA DE INUYASHA ES REAL?!-exclamó el Inuzuka asombrado.

-De hecho el Hiraikotsu que sostiene la joven de allá es de una amiga de Inuyasha-le comentó la pulga.

Rin vio que su boomerang era un arma legendaria como la leyenda decía.

-Obito se alegrará cuando se entere de esto-sonrió Rin.

De repente, la castaña recordó que su novio era un fugitivo y se puso triste.

-Espero poder hacer algo-suspiró la Nohara.

Por su parte, Sasuke y Sarada estaban en una lucha a muerte contra Fugaku y Mikoto.

-¡ELEMENTO RAYO: SUSANOO RAIKIRI!-.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: SUSANOO PUÑO DEL FÉNIX!-gritó Sarada.

Los dos impactaron con sus técnicas a los otros Susanoos y cayeron hechos trizas. Los zombies no tenían muy entrenados sus entes antes de morir.

-¡ES MI OPORTUNIDAD!-exclamó Neji.

El Hyuga se dirigió rápido con el resto de su equipo y comenzaron a luchar contra los zombies.

-¡TSUKUYOMI!-dijo Mikoto apuntando a Tenten.

La chica estaba clavada en una cruz y la zombie la estaba torturando.

-Mierda, solo ha pasado poco y me está lastima en serio-habló con dolor la chica de bollos.

De repente, la ilusión se comenzaba a romper y cayó en miles de pedazos para sorpresa de ambas mujeres.

-¡SORPRESA, ABUELA MIKOTO!-saludó Sarada.

Tenten cayó cansada y Lee se la llevó lejos. Boruto supo que su novia la sacó de ese espantosa ilusión.

-¡OCHO TRIGRAMAS: 64 PALMA DE CHAKRA!-exclamó Neji.

Mikoto recibía el ataque del prodigio Hyuga y Fukaku lo interrumpió con una patada.

-¡AMATERASU!-se escuchó una voz.

Fugaku prendió fuego negro y no podía apagarse ahora. Boruto se alejó con Neji y Mikoto trataba de hacer algo para apagar el Amaterasu.

-Kagatsuchi-susurró Mikoto.

La Uchiha apagó las llamas y Sasuke quedó impresionado de la hazaña de su madre.

-¡SASUKE, USA TU TÉCNICA ESPECIAL AHORA!-le recordó Boruto.

Bien, ¡CAMINO EXTERIOR: JUTSU DE REENCARNACIÓN DE SAMSARA!-.

Los dos Uchihas empezaron a gritar y a perder las características de un zombie. El grupo vio como los invocados adquirían señales de vida y los dos cayeron al suelo.  
Sasuke se agotó por el uso de la técnica y también cayó arrodillado por el drenaje de chakra, pero feliz de que ahora tenía a su familia de vuelta.

-Papá, ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sarada.

-No te preocupes-respondió el pelinegro.

Boruto fue y le traspasó algo de su propio chakra para recargarlo un poco. Sasuke se paró satisfecho de que por fin su plan estaba completo. Sus padres ahora yacían con vida por fin y ahora estaba seguro de no generar su venganza.

-Por fin conozco a mis abuelos paternos-sonrió feliz Sarada.

-Itachi estará feliz de verlos de nuevo-.

-Si es que mi abuela Kushina no los mata primero, escuché de mi padre de esta época que tenía cuentas pendientes con ellos-confesó Boruto.

Neji comprendía a Sasuke sobre la dicha de recuperar a sus padres y recordó que tenía que sacarlos del Kamui Byakugan.

-Lord Boruto, tu madre metió en su dimensión a mis padres. ¿Puedes sacarlos de allí?-pidió Neji a su sobrino.

-¿Lord Boruto? Suena extraño, tío-le dijo su opinión el rubio del futuro.

Hinata que estaba más descansada apareció frente a ellos y le dijo a su hijo:

-Hazlo por favor, apenas tengo chakra para vivir-le explicó Hinata del presente.

Boruto hizo caso y generó un portal astral donde estaban Hizashi y Kanna Hyuga.

-Al fin terminó esta invasión-dijo aliviado Hizashi.

-Guau, es idéntico al abuelito Hiashi-declaró Boruto.

Hizashi y Kanna miraron con extrañeza a Boruto y miraron a Neji.

-Padre, madre él es el hijo de Lady Hinata dentro de muchos años-les confesó Neji.

-¡¿HIJO?!-exclamó del asombro Kanna.

-¿No se parece a Minato?-preguntó Hizashi curioso.

-Es mi abuelo paterno-declaró el rubio.

-¿El Cuarto Hokage tuvo un hijo?-preguntó la madre de Neji.

-Es Naruto Uzumaki o como lo conocen ustedes: El niño Nueve Colas-confesó orgulloso Naruto.

Los dos estaban impresionados de que el paria de la aldea era el hijo de Minato y Kushina, por lo que los aldeanos estaban en problemas. Ahora entendían a la esposa de Hiashi el porqué defendía y quería adoptar a Naruto hace tiempo.  
La invasión había terminado y expulsaron a todos los invasores exitosamente. Las bajas no fueron muchas de parte de Konoha y los resucitados estaban ocultos mientras explicaban que pasaba.  
Rin y Shisui fueron resucitados con éxito cuando Sasuke y Naruto del futuro recuperaron poder con comida y descanso. Los ojos de Shisui le fueron devueltos con el poder regenerador de Naruto y el otro par original quedaron guardados y sellados para ser implantados en caso de emergencia.  
Debido a que la fuente de poder del Sharingan y Mangekyo Sharingan es el nervio óptico, su poder quedó intacto y no hubo necesidad de desbloquearlo otra vez.  
Mikoto y Fugaku despertaron en el Compuesto Uchiha en sus habitaciones. Sasuke los veía atentamente y los dos no podían creer que estaban vivos.

-Sasuke-susurró Fugaku impresionado.

-Ha pasado algunos años, 5 para ser exactos-sonrió Sasuke.

-¿Cómo estamos vivos?-preguntó Fugaku impresionado.

-Es algo muy largo de contar, no pregunten todavía-les dijo algo emocionado el Uchiha menor.

Itachi pasó y sus padres lo miraron con miedo transitorio por lo que había pasado la última vez que lo miraron.

-No los culpo si me odian, pero solo quiero que sepan que no tuve elección-les dijo Itachi con mirada triste.

Mikoto fue y abrazó a sus dos hijos muy fuerte. Lloraba de la alegría por reunirse con sus bebés otra vez. Fugaku solo se paró y se unió al abrazo de su esposa.

-No te odiamos, Itachi. Fue nuestra culpa-admitió Mikoto triste.

-Yo te orillé a tomar esta decisión, no creí que fueran a ordenarte asesinarnos-se disculpó Fugaku.

Izumi veía a lo lejos que Itachi estaba feliz y como su cara estaba emocionada de ver que no lo odiaban.

-Itachi-susurró Izumi feliz por su amigo.

Omake AMORES EN TAKA

Suigetsu iba cargando a Karin en la espalda porque iba tremendamente agotada y Jugo caminaba tranquilamente.

-Que humillante ser cargada por este miserable-se quejó Karin.

-No creas que estoy a gusto contigo en mi espalda-le respondió irritado Suigetsu.

-Ya dejen de pelear, parecen un par de tsunderes enamorados-les regañó Jugo a sus amigos.

Los dos se pusieron rojos y Jugo iba leyendo una revista de chicas llamada Vanidades Shinobi.

-¡NUNCA ME FIJARÍA EN UN IDIOTA COMO SUIGETSU!-reclamó con ira y vergüenza la pelirroja.

-¡DEJA DE SEGUIR LAS REVISTAS DE VANIDADES SHINOBI!-regañó Suigetsu.

-Aquí dicen que tienen una atracción extraña y negarán el hecho de que se gustan-leyó Jugo con detenimiento.

-Malditos guardias del Sonido, le hicieron daño a Jugo con esas revistas estúpidas-se quejó el peliblanco.

-Hmp, odio esas revistas-dio a conocer Karin.

-Por eso eres poco femenina-se burló Suigetsu.

-¡SILENCIO CARA DE LAGARTIJA!-replicó insultando la pelirroja.

Suigetsu tiró cómicamente a Karin y cayó con mucho dolor. Jugo y el espadachín siguieron su camino y Karin no podía caminar con ellos.

-¡EXIJO QUE ME CARGUES, SUIGETSU!-ordenó autoritariamente Karin.

-No, púdrete en este bosque-se negó rotundamente Suigetsu.

-¡JUGO, AYUDA A TU AMIGA!-dijo Karin con desesperación.

-Lo siento, estoy cargando el cuerpo del Uchiha-comentó el pelinaranja gigantón.

Karin veía que se quedaría sola y solo le quedó llorar porque podría pasarle algo.

-¡SUIGETSU, NO SEAS MALO! ¡PERDÓNAME!-suplicó cómicamente Karin.

-Exagerada-replicó sin corazón el espadachín.

Suigetsu se volteó y vio a una Karin chibi con ojos de cachorro y lagrimitas anime súper exagerado.

-Por favor, no me dejes solita-dijo Karin con una voz muy chillona y suplicante.

Suigetsu solo suspiró y la volvió a cargar sin decir una sola palabra.

-Eres una exagerada, si te dejo Naruto me asesina con su madre-confesó el peliblanco.

-Tonto, no vuelvas a hacerme eso-le pidió la pelirroja.

-Solo si no rezongas tanto, eres una guacamaya parlanchina-le criticó Suigetsu.

-¡NO SOY UNA GUACAMAYA, CHARCO DE AGUA PUERCA!-le replicó furiosa otra vez.

-¡QUE YA BASTA, SI TANTO QUIEREN ESTAR SOLOS VÁYANSE A UN HOTEL!-paró la discusión Jugo.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, JUGO!-le gritaron los dos sonrojados y furiosos.

Todos quedaron callados en el camino y Karin estaba algo ruborizada porque era cargada por un hombre. Aunque el chakra de Suigetsu le daba asco, no era malo con ella y hacía lo que ella quería siempre.

-Suigetsu, ¿prometes que siempre estarás para mí sin importar que nos odiemos?-le preguntó Karin con algo de tristeza.

-Da igual, eres mi compañera y si algo te pasa no podría perdonármelo. No eres tan mala cuando no te comportas como una loca desquiciada-confesó Suigetsu.

-Y tú no eres tan malo cuando no piensas en descuartizar cosas a lo estúpido-admitió Karin.

En el futuro en la Aldea del Sonido, Karin estudiaba varias cosas que Orochimaru le había encargado. Lo hacía para no pensar en Sasuke y el hecho de no estar a su lado.  
Por su parte, Suigetsu estaba buscando sus espadas y miró que no estaban en su lugar.

-¡¿KARIN, DÓNDE DEJASTE MIS ESPADAS?!-se oyó a Suigetsu enojado.

-¡NO TE ESCUCHO!-.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁN MIS ESPADAS?!-le volvió a preguntar irritado Suigetsu.

-¡TÚ SIEMPRE REVISAS MI HABITACIÓN Y MUEVES TODO, NECESITO PRACTICAR!-le dijo con enojo el peliblanco.

-¡JUGO LAS ESTÁ LIMPIANDO Y NO TE QUEJES, MEJOR OCÚPATE DE LA BASE EN VEZ DE PERDER TU TIEMPO CON ESAS ESPADAS!-le replicó Karin a lo lejos.

-¡ESAS ESPADAS SON MI MAYOR LOGRO!-le gritó Suigetsu furioso.

-¡¿TU MAYOR LOGRO?! ¡APENAS PUDISTE CONSEGUIR BAÑARTE TODOS LOS DIAS, ESE ES TU MAYOR LOGRO!-finalizó Karin enojada.

Suigetsu fue a ver a Karin porque le debía una explicación y azotó la puerta donde encontró a la pelirroja.

-Quiero silencio, Lord Orochimaru quiere estos estudios en unas horas-le avisó la Uzumaki.

-¿Qué rayos estás estudiando ahora?-preguntó el espadachín.

-La forma de mejorar el Sello Maldito-explicó seria Karin.

Suigetsu alzó la ceja y últimamente había notado más seria de lo normal a su molesta compañera.

-¿Puedo saber qué mosco te picó?-preguntó el peliblanco.

-No te interesa-le respondió en forma evasiva la Uzumaki.

-Dime o destruyo los estudios que estás haciendo-amenazó Suigetsu.

-Bien, te lo diré. Cuando por fin me saco de la cabeza a Sasuke, él llega con su esposa y su hija a la base-confesó la mujer.

-Fueron las circunstancias y Sarada creía que eras su madre-recordó divertido que él pensaba que la Uchiha era hija de Karin.

-¡TÚ TUVISTE LA CULPA DE ESA CONFUSIÓN, PEDAZO DE BESTIA!-regañó con furia la chica.

-¡YO QUE CULPA TENGO DE PENSAR QUE ERAS LA AMANTE DE SASUKE!-se excusó enojado el espadachín.

-Confieso que más joven pude haberme atrevido a hacerlo sin importar que era casado-suspiró la pelirroja.

-Te lo diré sin temor a sonar muy descarado: Eres demasiado adicta a Sasuke-le diagnosticó Suigetsu.

-¡NO SOY ADICTA A SASUKE, BESTIA!-le reclamó furiosa la Uzumaki.

-¡MIRA, SASUKE LLEGÓ!-señaló impresionado el espadachín.

-¡¿DÓNDE?!-se volteó Karin sonriendo.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, NO!-se rió el ninja por su broma.

-¡TE DETESTO, CARA DE LAGARTIJA!-insultó furiosa la pelirroja.

Karin perseguía por todo el sitio a Suigetsu y Orochimaru suspiró porque sus sirvientes eran muy molestos.

-¡DEJEN DE JUGAR Y PÓNGANSE A HACER ALGO ÚTIL!-regañó el Sanin Serpiente.

-¡CIERRE LA BOCA, SERPIENTE RASTRERA!-se escuchó el grito de Karin.

Orochimaru solo murmuró cosas de pelirrojas excéntricas con problemas de temperamento.

Jugo estaba encerrado en su cuarto leyendo para tranquilizarse y Karin entró destrozando todo el lugar con sus Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina.

-¡MI CUARTO!-gritó Jugo colérico.

El hombre entró en su Modo Violento y les dio una golpiza a ambos, antes de ser detenidos por Orochimaru.

-Ustedes dos causaron un desastre y ahora Jugo dormirá en la habitación de Karin-les ordenó Orochimaru.

-¡¿Y YO DÓNDE DORMIRÉ?!-preguntó aterrada la mujer.

-Duérmete con Suigetsu, es tu castigo por tu carácter y contestarme mal-le dijo el Sanin.

Karin estaba mirando con ganas de asesinar a su jefe, pero no podía vencerlo.

-Ojala se lo coma un águila gigante-murmuró Karin enojada.

Suigetsu y Karin fueron obligados a compartir habitación hasta que reconstruyeran la habitación de Jugo. La convivencia cercana forzada fue horrible en los primeros días porque no podían soportarse y peleaban a cada rato por cosas sin sentido.

-¡MALDITA LOCA, HACE UNA HORA QUE ESTAS EN EL BAÑO!-le gritó Suigetsu a la pelirroja.

-¡ME TENGO QUE EMBELLECER TODOS LOS DÍAS, NO SABES LOS PROBLEMAS DE UNA MUJER!-le respondió Karin.

-¡SI ES DE BELLEZA, TE TARDARÁS UNA ETERNIDAD!-replicó el peliblanco.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, TARADO!-.

Karin salió del baño y se vestía en una cortina especial para evitar que pervertidos la miraran.

-No sé por que te arreglas, como si un hombre te fuera a hacer caso-declaró irritado el espadachín.

-Una mujer debe lucir bella-aclaró la Uzumaki.

-Con ese corte pareces mezcladora de música electrónica que tanto está de moda-criticó Suigetsu.

(Nota de autor: Skrillex Uzumaki).

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA!-le respondió furiosa la mujer.

-Y así quieres conseguir hombre, con razón Sasuke no se interesó en tí-se burló el hombre.

-¡VUELVE A DECIR ESO Y MORIRÁS EN LA SILLA ELÉCTRICA!-juró la mujer.

-Lo que dije es verdad, no sé que le ven a Sasuke-se quejó el ninja.

-Es guapo, cool y valiente-dijo sin pensar la muchacha.

-Emo vengador, tendencias homosexuales hacia su antiguo compañero que ahora es el Hokage y dudo que tenga intimidad con su esposa-le corrigió Suigetsu.

-¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR AL QUE SOLO VIVE PARA DESCUARTIZAR COSAS!-le replicó Karin molesta.

La Uzumaki salió con su uniforme estándar y Suigetsu bufó de su afirmación.

-Cortar es mi pasión y coleccionar las espadas de la Niebla es mi objetivo. No he olvidado mi sueño que diferencia del tuyo ya no es posible-señaló cruelmente el ninja.

-Ya sé que nunca pude estar con Sasuke, pero prefiero que sea feliz-declaró maduramente la chica.

-Entonces buscate a otro hombre de quien hablar a lo imbecil. Cambia tu vida, me tienes harto-le aconsejó a su estilo el espadachín.

-No hay chicos guapos en este lugar, todos son muy raros-analizó Karin.

-Y la reina de los raros indiscutiblemente eres tú-señaló sin dudar Suigetsu.

-¡¿QUÉ AFÁN TIENES POR MOLESTARME?!-le preguntó ofendida la Uzumaki.

-Me divierte tus cambios de humor-sonrió descaradamente el hombre de agua.

-Te detesto, en serio-suspiró Karin yéndose de la habitación.

Suigetsu solo veía a la Uzumaki irse y se volteó para no ser visto por alguien. Nadie lo sabía, pero al muchacho le gustaba Karin desde hace unos años.

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué de todas la mujeres en este mundo me tuvo que gustar a la más demente?-se quejó el ninja.

Su orgullo le impedía decir cuanto realmente le gustaba Karin ya que no se toleraban ver más de 5 segundos.  
El día de la confesión llegó en una tarde lluviosa de verano cuando Karin veía las nubes melancólica. Había oído de que los Kages se enfrentaron a un alienígena demente y se preocupó por Sarada, Sasuke y Mitsuki.

-¿Ahora qué te pasa?-preguntó Suigetsu que se comía una gelatina roja.

-Me preocupa Sarada, Sasuke y Mitsuki-confesó la Uzumaki.

-Ni te preocupes, ellos están bien de seguro-le comentó su opinión el espadachín.

Karin solo dio una mirada triste al cielo y Suigetsu suspiró porque no era su estilo ser emocional.

-Me estoy quedando atrás, Suigetsu-mencionó Karin preocupada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-Sasuke hizo su vida con Sakura y yo sigo pensando en él como un mal tercio. Sé que debo olvidarlo, pero es muy difícil-admitió la mujer llevándose las manos a la cara.

Suigetsu solo le dio un inesperado abrazo a la Uzumaki, lo cual la puso sonrojada.

-Mira, soy terrible dando palabras de aliento así que te diré lo que yo pienso. Si Sasuke no te hizo caso, es porque no valoró a una buena mujer que lo dio todo y la dejó a un lado-opinó con sinceridad Suigetsu.

Karin no podía creer que, de todos los seres humanos del mundo, Suigetsu le decía esa clase de palabras.

-¿Crees que soy una buena mujer?-preguntó anonadada la Uzumaki.

-Eres berrinchuda, doble cara, loca, desquiciada y temperamental, pero de algo que estoy seguro es que lo das todo por una persona y no esperas algo a cambio-le declaró el espadachín.

Karin oía con gran sorpresa a su amienemigo y estaba en shock porque eran las mejores palabras de consuelo que esperaba recibir.

-Yo solo quería el amor de Sasuke y nunca pude tenerlo-susurró Karin admitiendo que aún sentía algo por el Uchiha.

-Karin, aún eres joven, hermosa, fuerte, inteligente y atenta. Alguien sabrá ver lo que verdaderamente vales, el amor que buscas puede estar en el lugar menos esperado-le instó el ninja.

-¿Tú me crees una mujer especial y única?-cuestionó ilusionada la Uzumaki.

-Sí, lo eres-respondió simplemente Suigetsu.

-Nadie me había dicho que soy especial, solo mi mamá-sonrió Karin melancólica y pérdida en sus recuerdos.

Suigetsu jamás había tocado en sus discusiones a la madre de Karin porque era un asunto muy delicado y hasta él sabía lo importante de los lazos fraternales.

-Suigetsu, gracias por ser tan comprensivo conmigo-sonrió la chica de todo corazón.

La Uzumaki se fue a su habitación y Suigetsu se retiró al campo de entrenamiento para sacarse demasiada dulzura de sus sistema.

-¡JAMÁS VUELVO A SER TAN COMPASIVO!-se quejó Suigetsu cortando a diestra y siniestra.

Karin lo oyó y sonrió porque sabía que a Suigetsu le costaba ser empático con todos, especialmente con ella.  
Curiosamente, las discusiones disminuyeron de intensidad y frecuencia. Algo había cambiado entre ellos y ambos lo notaron.  
Suigetsu no la insultaba tan fuerte como antes y a veces evitaba las confrontaciones verbales, mientras que Karin se volvió mucho más dulce y cálida con él.  
La Uzumaki tenía un serio problema emocional que Suigetsu había notado y era la causa del enamoramiento hacia Sasuke: Karin había crecido huérfana dado a la cruel muerte en la Hierba y eso la colocó en soledad. La sola sonrisa de Sasuke era tan suficiente para Karin que hizo todo lo posible para mantenerla y desperdició demasiados años de su vida en eso.

-Suigetsu, ¿cómo quieres tus huevos: Estrellados o revueltos?-preguntó Karin dulcemente.

Orochimaru y Jugo voltearon a ver extrañados a Suigetsu y él no sabía que hacer.

-Estrellados si quieres-respondió incómodo el ninja.

-¿Con tocino y salchicha?-preguntó de nuevo Karin servicial.

-Sí, por favor-aceptó el espadachín más incómodo.

Karin se puso a cocinar y Orochimaru entendió lo que sucedía pero no le concernía.

-¿Desde cuando Karin se volvió una dulce princesa contigo? Ella te detesta en serio-comentó confuso Jugo.

De repente, un sartén se estrelló a la cabeza de Jugo y se veía a Karin con venas furiosas en la cara.

-Deja de incomodar a Jugo, no te importa-regañó la mujer.

Jugo se sobaba la cabeza con mucho dolor y le quedó un gran chichón en la cabeza.  
Los siguientes días fueron más incómodos para Suigetsu. Karin lo trataba como si fuera el rey del mundo y la mirada dulce de la pelirroja no se iba de su cara.

-"Sé que me gusta Karin, pero es demasiado rápido"-se quejó incómodo el ninja en su habitación.

Karin entró a la habitación con un pastel de cumpleaños y el peliblanco quedó sorprendido de la ocasión.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Suigetsu-le felicitó Karin.

El pastel tenía dos caras chibis graciosas de él y Karin sonriendo con un corazón, denotando que era un pastel casero.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso-le dijo muy asombrado el ninja.

-Lo hice para que estés feliz-declaró Karin emocionada.

-¿Hacerme feliz?-.

-Quiero verte sonreír para mí siempre-le confesó Karin.

Suigetsu lo entendió todo y era el mismo problema que con Sasuke. Eso explicaba el cambio de carácter de Karin hacia él.

-No soy un buen hombre, Karin. Soy un sinvergüenza, descarado, asesino y malicioso. ¿Por qué te fijaste en mí?-preguntó con duda el hombre.

-No lo sé, aunque es cierto lo que dices no eres tan mal sujeto. Eres de las pocas personas que me ha aguantado cada parte de mi ser y confieso que te considero mi mejor amigo-admitió la chica.

-¿Mejor amigo?-.

-Siempre me dices la verdad, me has apoyado en diversas ocasiones, hemos pasado por mucho juntos y me doy cuenta de cuanto realmente te aprecio-confesó con mucha ilusión la mujer.

Suigetsu no sabía que hacer con el repentino enamoramiento de Karin ya que era pésimo en esa área.

-Suigetsu, ¿sabes cuál es tu regalo de cumpleaños?-le dio a preguntar la ojiroja.

-¿Qué?-.

-Yo-le declaró la mujer.

Karin se desabrochó la blusa y vio que no traía sostén dejando sus pechos algo pequeños al descubierto.

-¡ESPERA, ¿QUÉ HACES?!-trató de detener el sujeto.

-Me gustas y quiero hacerlo contigo, quítame la virginidad-le pidió con deseo la Uzumaki.

Karin besó sorpresivamente a Suigetsu y eso provocó que él sucumbiera a sus deseos más retorcidos con ella. El muchacho la recostó en la cama y la besaba despiadadamente. Ninguno de los dos había besado en su vida y eran algo inexpertos en el área.

-No uses preservativo, no me gusta-le pidió Karin.

El Hozuki desnudó completamente a la Uzumaki y después comenzó a penetrarla con mucha intensidad. El sexo era un área inexplorada para ambos y Karin chillaba demasiado de placer.

-¡DAME MÁS, ÁMAME MÁS!-decía entre gemidos la pelirroja.

Suigetsu solo la estocaba rudamente y besaba sin piedad los pechos de la Uzumaki.

-¡TE QUIERO, DAME TU AMOR POR FAVOR!-gemía Karin fuertemente.

Después de varios minutos llegó el momento en que ninguno podía más.

-Ahí voy-avisó Suigetsu.

-¡QUIERO TENER UNA FAMILIA CONTIGO, NO TE CONTENGAS!-exclamó en su límite la Uzumaki.

Suigetsu eyaculó dentro de la Uzumaki y Karin quedó noqueada del mayor acto de amor que había experimentado en su vida y no lo toleró.

-"¿Cómo fue que me tiré a Karin?"-se preguntó con sorpresa Suigetsu.

Karin tenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción mientras soñaba en el pecho de Suigetsu. Ella era virgen a sus 33 años y el sexo fue muy bueno para calmar sus bajas pasiones que jamás pudo hacer con Sasuke.  
A la mañana siguiente, Suigetsu veía dormir a Karin y ella despertó muy feliz.

-Suigetsu-murmuró Karin despertándose.

-¿No me vas a golpear?-preguntó Suigetsu con miedo.

-Estoy muy cansada y satisfecha para golpearte-solo le respondió Karin con una sonrisa.

Suigetsu suspiró aliviado y Karin se encimó en el otra vez con cara de perversión.

-¿Listo para mi mañanero?-le dijo Karin con cara de lo haces porque sí.

Suigetsu estaba aterrado porque esto era el inicio de una relación extraña de amigos con derecho entre los


	35. Chapter 35

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 35 VERDADES AL DESCUBIERTO

Dawn Yoshino: Yo quería que el Suikarin fuera canon.

jajaja: Lo sé.

XD: Espero que te guste. Planeo más cosas con el resto de los clanes. Además, creo que podrían haber más descendientes de la antigua generación. No había pensado de Isabiri con Jugo, buena sugerencia. Podría incluir a Menma de la ocarina seguramente. Izumi es novia de Itachi y eso no se discute. Karura será revivida sin que me digas.

Jein: Aquí la continuación.

Gárgola: Sai hara su aparición e Ino se acercará a él. Es buena idea lo de un equipo y estarán a cargo de Yamato. No haré más crossovers o menciones. Estará como en el canon, hay mucho de donde sacar.

Vxhg-ss: Aqui la continuación.

ryu: Suikarin me gusta. Jugo tiene aspecto de consejero matrimonial. No habrá represalias de Tobirama porque ya no tiene voz en el asunto.

x29: Amo Suikarin, por ello lo puse. Hay un Omake al final de la adaptación de los tres dinosaurios de Konoha a la vida moderna. Aun tengo que hacer en este mundo.

Zafir09: Espero que te siga gustando el resto.

OTAKUFire: Tus dudas serán resueltas con el tiempo.

Manga lover 1: Se me alargó la invasión. Orochimaru mismo les dijo a Suigetsu y Karin que son raros. Las serpientes odian a las aves de rapiña y las mangostas.

guest: Dania musho el cabeio, verda.

guest: Al final del capítulo muestro la adaptación de los revividos dinosaurios de Konoha. Quien no se enojaría de ser utilizado por un hombre planta.

Pegasister Geishiken: No creo incluir Inuyasha entero, solo es una mención.

SAMSUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Va a quedar seco.

lars alexandersson: Pues voy a investigar los jutsus de los videojuegos.

Makaa-chan: Espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Discraimer: Naruto no es mío ni lo será para mi desgracia. La canción tampoco.

A diferencia de la línea del tiempo original, el recuento de los daños fue menor en este universo. Se había hecho una conmemoración ante la caída de los ninjas muertos en acción por la defensa de la aldea.  
Se logró al menos salvar la vida del Tercer Hokage porque sería un factor decisivo en el futuro. Mirai estaba aliviada de que podría convivir un poco más con su abuelito Hokage un poco más.  
Hablando de otras cosas, el asunto no iba muy bien para el joven Naruto del presente porque todos vieron al temible Zorro Demonio de las Nueve Colas pelear contra el Shukaku de Una Cola y eso les causaba mucho terror a los aldeanos.  
Lo que pasaba es que temían que algún día Naruto decidiera vengarse de la aldea y ellos sufrirían las consecuencias por lo que muchos empezaron a tomar más frialdad en su tratamiento con el rubio. Pero otras personas fueron salvadas de varios ninjas ese día por los clones de Naruto con el chakra de Kurama y eso les hizo ver la realidad de las cosas.  
En síntesis, la Aldea de la Hoja estaba dividida en dos bandos: Uno que apoyaba a Naruto y otro que lo odiaba más.  
Este día era muy especial para Naruto Uzumaki del presente debido a que muchas cosas se aclararían frente a los ingratos aldeanos que lo odiaban por tener a Kurama dentro de su cuerpo.  
Por su parte, Boruto miraba un poco su mano derecha que tenía ese sello desconocido que le dio Momoshiki y que aún no sabía como activarlo. Luego su atención cambió al observar a su pequeño padre ser felicitado por el Tercer Hokage, Tsunade, Jiraiya y el resto de sus compañeros así como los ninjas del futuro por su increíble valor.  
Aunque todavía deseaba ser un shinobi como Sasuke del futuro, el rubio empezó a sentir algo raro dentro de su pecho. Según su madre era empatía hacia su padre del presente.  
En el transcurso de los días, él presenció como su padre era culpado por la invasión por muchos de los aldeanos y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el niño.  
El Tercer Hokage oyó las quejas de pena de muerte para el joven Naruto y vio como Minato y Kushina que estaban allí leyendo eso tenían un aura de muerte contra Konoha.

-Esto se acabó, voy a convocar a una junta pública con toda la aldea. Hay que aclarar todos los detalles sobre Naruto porque se está saliendo de control-decidió Hiruzen.

-Deberías dejar el trabajo a Jiraiya como Hokage, ha llegado su hora-le dijo Minato.

-Él no querrá el cargo-mencionó el Sarutobi.

-Ese será su castigo por no hacerse responsable de su ahijado y dile que si no acepta, lo dejo sin posibilidad de tener hijos-le dio un ultimátum la pelirroja.

Eso dejó helado a Hiruzen porque eso sonaba muy doloroso e iba contra lo más precioso de un hombre. Cuando mandaron a llamar al Sanin Sapo sobre su ascenso inesperado, su reacción no se hizo esperar.

-¡YO DEBO SEGUIR EN LA RED DE ESPIONAJE!-argumentó nervioso Jiraiya.

-Naruto del futuro dijo que tu red de espías siguió funcionando muy bien, a pesar de que moriste. Así que toma el sombrero del viejo Sarutobi o le diré a Hikari que te mande flores a tu tumba-le amenazó Kushina en forma gigante con un aura negra y 9 mechones al aire.

Al pobre Sanin no le quedó de otra más que tomar el sombrero de Jiraiya y él tenía lagrimas anime porque estaba jodido.

-Saluden al Quinto Hokage, Jiraiya el Galante-declaró Minato con emoción.

-"Se acabaron las idas a las aguas termales"-suspiró mentalmente Jiraiya.

Por su parte, Naruto y Hinata del presente estaban en el Ramen Ichiraku celebrando muchas cosas. Se veía a la Hyuga demasiado feliz y su novio sabían porqué.

-Te ves muy contenta-le dijo con mucha satisfacción Naruto.

-Mi mamá está viva, apenas y puedo contener la emoción-sonrió con mucha felicidad la peliazul.

-Agradécele a Himawari por ese deseo-declaró el rubio.

-Quiero hacer tantas cosas con mi mamá y Hanabi-decía casi hiperventilándose la pobre niña.

-Mamá me dijo que lo harás cuando expliquen a la aldea como fue que revivió tanta gente muerta-explicó el Uzumaki.

-Es muy extraño conocer a mi tía abuela Hikari Hyuga. Es muy hermosa y fresca-admitió la chica.

-Se parece mucho a tí, de veras-mencionó con un sonrojo muy claro el chico.

-Los Hyugas son muy parecidos porque no hay mucha variante fenotípica en nuestra genética-declaró la ojiperla tomando su ramen.

-¿Fenotipo?-.

-Ósea que somos muy similares porque el clan no se mezcla con extraños fuera de nosotros-explicó la chica con calma.

-Ah, ya entiendo-.

En la mansión Uzumaki, los resucitados Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha acababan de despertar y fueron atendidos por Tsunade.

-Lady Tsunade, ¿cómo es que estamos vivos?-preguntó Fugaku sin tener idea del asunto.

-Eso se los explicaremos más adelante, es muy complicado de explicar-respondió la Sanin.

Después de descansar, el matrimonio Uchiha se paró y recorrieron la mansión.

-Es la casa de Minato y Kushina-reconoció Mikoto sorprendida.

-¿Por qué nos traerían acá?-se cuestionó Fugaku.

De repente, vieron frente a sus ojos a Minato y Kushina vivos también.

-¡NO ES POSIBLE!-exclamó la Uchiha incrédula.

-¡MINATO, TAMBIÉN ESTÁS VIVO!-dijo alterado Fugaku.

-Sí, también revivimos-saludó el rubio.

Mikoto fue a abrazar a su amiga y ella le correspondió el abrazo con gusto.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó? Aún sigo sin creer que estemos de vuelta en el mundo-pidió saber Mikoto.

-Han pasado tantas cosas, es una plática muy larga-suspiró Minato antes la interrogante de la mujer.

De repente, se veía a Hana Hyuga con un poco de té y vio al matrimonio Uchiha con los Uzumaki.

-Hola, veo que despertaron-saludó la peliazul.

-¡¿TÚ TAMBIÉN?!-señaló Mikoto en shock.

-Hubo lluvia de resucitados, es una larga historia. El hijo de Minato y Kushina fue el responsable de todo esto-señaló la Hyuga.

-Naruto, su hijo-dijo Fugaku muy sorprendido.

-Así es-sonrió orgullosa Kushina.

-Hablando de Naruto, no dijiste que querías arreglar asuntos con respecto a lo de que iban a usar a tu niño en el Golpe de Estado hace años-recordó Hana con una sonrisa malvada.

Ambos Uchihas sudaron frío porque olvidaron ese detalle y se vio a Kushina tomar un sombrero vaqueron, un lazo y un sartén para hacerlos sufrir.

-Gracias por acordarme Hana, se van a arrepentir de su pequeño plan contra Naruto-les amenazó con mirada maquiavélica la pelirroja.

-¡FUGAKU FUE EL DE LA IDEA!-señaló aterrada Mikoto.

-¡DANZÔ ESTABA AMENAZANDO A MI CLAN!-se excusó con terror el mencionado.

-¡NO ME INTERESA, NADIE SE METE CON MI BEBÉ!-concluyó la Uzumaki.

Fugaku y Mikoto salieron huyendo despavoridos del lugar con una Kushina queriéndolos atrapar al estilo vaquero.

-¡NO SE ESCAPARÁN DE MÍ, DE VERAS!-amenazó la pelirroja furiosa.

-¡PERDÓNAME!-suplicó Mikoto corriendo y con lágrimas anime.

-¡TÚ NO AYUDASTE A MI BEBÉ CUANDO MÁS TE NECESITABA, VAS A SUFRIR MIKOTO!-sentenció la pelirroja.

La soga de Kushina fue lanzada y atrapó habilidosamente a Mikoto.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH, FUGAKUUUU!-gritó la Uchiha siendo atrapada exageradamente con el lazo de Kushina.

Fugaku huía a aterrado y se vio una explosión cómica de un hongo indicando que su esposa sufría un doloroso castigo.  
Varios minutos más tarde, se veía a Fugaku aun siendo perseguido por Kushina con un sartén en la casa de los Uzumakis. Mikoto estaba con varios chichones en la cabeza porque ella fue víctima de muchos coscorrones por su amiga.

-Eso me dolió-dijo con lágrimas anime la mujer.

-Eso te pasa por no cuidar mejor de Naruto en el pasado, tú eras su madrina y no hiciste nada por tu ahijado-regañó muy enojada Hana Hyuga.

-Los ancianos no dejaron que lo adoptara y Fugaku no me ayudó mucho con respecto al tema-se quejó con dolor de cabeza la Uchiha.

-Cuando te dije que nos uniéramos por Naruto, me negaste la idea porque tenias miedo de los que iba a decir el clan y me dejaste sola-le siguió regañando la Hyuga y le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-¡KYAA, ME DUELE!-se quejó de dolor la pobre mujer.

Ni siquiera con el Mangekyo Sharingan, Fugaku podía escapar de la ira de una madre molesta.

-¡AHORA SABRÁS LO QUE ES EL VERDADERO DOLOR!-exclamó Kushina con un aire de Pain.

Lo malo fue que la soga logró atrapar a su objetivo y Kushina lo llevó a una habitación oscura.

-¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡TEN PIEDAD!-se escuchó la voz de Fugaku en una cuarto de la casa.

-¡QUISISTE USAR A MI HIJO PARA TU GOLPE DE ESTADO A PESAR DE LAS SUPLICAS DE MIKOTO!-le dijo Kushina con mucha ira.

-¡NO LO HICE!-reclamó el Uchiha.

-¡PERO SI TU HIJO NO TE MATA, LO HUBIERAS HECHO FUBAKA DE MIERDA!-le declaró la mujer.

Minato solo observaba con un ramen en su mano el espectáculo que le daba su esposa y levantó una mini barrera para que su amigo tarado no escapara.

-¡ESTUVISTE MOLESTANDO AL TORO, AHORA SIENTE LOS CUERNOS!-se oyó la amenaza de Kushina.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-se escuchaba los gritos de dolor de Fugaku.

-¡SIENTE MI IRA MALECHOR, DE VERAS!-.

En toda la aldea, se escuchaban alaridos de agonía de un hombre y tenían mucho pánico porque creían que eran fantasmas.

-Eso sonó como mi padre siendo golpeado por la madre de Naruto-mencionó Itachi.

-Que horror-secundó Izumi.

-No quiero imaginarme que le está haciendo en este momento-comentó Sasuke con algo de pena.

Hiashi conocía bien esa voz de terror y sabía queda que era Fugaku siendo apaleado de forma inhumana por la Habanero Sangriento y su futura consuegra.

-Creo que mi momento ha llegado-suspiró con resignación el Hyuga.

Tobirama estaba a lado de Minato disfrutando la masacre del lider Uchiha y aunque no era Madara o Izuna, tenia una gran satisfacción con ello.

-Su esposa es una buena Uzumaki sin lugar a dudas-alabó el Senju.

-Kushina no odia a los Uchihas, solo quiere castigarlo por idiota-aclaró el rubio.

Se veía a Kushina aplicarle una llave gogoplata al pobre Fugaku y este estaba asfixiándose.

-¡TU ESTÚPIDA IDEA PROVOCÓ MÁS PROBLEMAS QUE BENEFICIOS, TARADO! ¡HICISTE DE TU HIJO MAYOR UN TERRORISTA Y DE SASUKE UN EMO VENGADOR!-le reclamaba la mujer iracunda.

Una hora más tarde...

Se veía al líder Uchiha irreconocible y con una estela de su alma saliendo de su boca. Mikoto estaba horrorizada y cubierta de vendajes porque lo chichones dolían mucho.

-Y ahora sigue Hiashi-sonrió malvadamente Kushina.

-Yo te ayudo-secundó Hana con mirada malévola.

En el Compuesto Hyuga, Hiashi firmaba su testamento dejando todo lo que tenía a Neji, Hinata y Hanabi con una cara de miedo y resignación.

-Kami sama, recibe mi alma en el Mundo Puro-finalizó con mucha pena el hombre.

Se veía llegar a Naruto y Hinata del presente al lugar y vieron con miedo al padre de Sasuke como momia y a Mikoto cuidándolo con pena.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?-preguntó el rubio alarmado.

-Te diré que tu madre necesita nuevos sartenes-explicó Minato.

El Cuarto Hokage entregaba un sartén extremadamente abollado y ambos adolescentes sudaban frío por el miedo.

-¡ASÍ LO PENSARÁN ANTES DE QUE AMBOS PLANEEN GOLPECITOS DE ESTADO Y QUERER USAR A MI BEBÉ!-se escuchaba la voz de Kushina desde el segundo piso de la mansión.

Mikoto parecía un perrito regañado y Fugaku estaba más muerto que vivo en ese instante.  
Mas tarde, esa noche Hiashi tomaba su té y se iba a la cama. Lo malo es que estaba lloviendo y relampagueando porque se había dejado caer una fuerte tormenta y hacía peor el presagio de muerte que sentía desde la mañana.  
Cuando entraba a la habitación, vio en un fuerte relámpago a dos mujeres que creía muertas. Lo primero que vio fue a Hana pensando que era Hinata Uzumaki y temía por su integridad y luego miró con terror a Kushina que sonreía con maldad.  
La habitación se llenó de sellos de silencio muy potentes y Hiashi entendió que la mujer de cabello azul era en realidad su esposa fallecida.

-Hola querido, me enteré que no fuiste muy bueno con mi niña Hinata y casi echaste a perder la infancia de Hanabi-le saludó con mucha molestia Hana.

-Y eso que no he dicho algo de mi pequeño Naruto-habló la pelirroja tronando los nudillos.

-¡¿CÓMO ES QUÉ ESTÁN VIVAS?!-exclamó pálido el Hyuga.

-Alguien a punto de morir no debe saberlo-le respondió con sed de sangre la Uzumaki.

-Esto se pondrá muy feo-susurró el Hyuga despidiéndose de este mundo.

El sol salía en la aldea después de una tormentosa noche y se veía en una habitación del Compuesto Hyuga a un masacrado Hiashi. Se veía el alma del castaño salir de su cuerpo y Kushina atrapaba cómicamente el espíritu.

-¡TÚ NO TE SALES DE AQUÍ Y VUELVE A TU LUGAR!-

Kushina me metió el alma de nuevo por la fuerza al Hyuga y Hana ahora estaba apenada por su momento de ira.

-Creo que se nos pasó la mano-lamentó un poco la mujer.

-Descuida, siempre lo golpeaba cuando se pasaba de listo y se recuperaba muy rápido-dijo la Uzumaki sin darle importancia.

Mientras Hiashi se recuperaba en casa, él fue sanado con el chakra de los Seis Caminos de Naruto del futuro al igual que al resto de las víctimas de Kushina. Todos debían de estar presentes porque Hiruzen haría muchos anuncios con respecto al joven Naruto y los resucitados.  
Por su parte, Boruto estaba planeando hacer algo para ayudar a la credibilidad de su joven padre y sus amigos estaban dispuestos a ayudarlo.

-Mitsuki, Sarada, síganme-les dijo Boruto claramente molesto.

-Boruto, nos van a regañar seguramente por esta locura-mencionó Sarada con algo de miedo.

Con el Kamui Byakugan llegaron a la casa Uzumaki y Boruto comenzó a buscar la consola que tenia en su pantalón antes de llegar a esta época.

-Oye, ¿qué es lo que buscas?-le preguntó Mitsuki al verlo buscar algo frenéticamente.

-Mi consola, sé que la tenía en mi pantalón cuando llegamos aquí -le respondió aun buscando.

-Ahhh, ¿te refieres a esta?-le preguntó Mitsuki sacando la consola de entre su traje.

-Esa misma, ¿dónde la encontraste?-le pregunto el rubio algo confundido.

-Se te cayó cuando pintaron el Monumento Hokage-explicó Mitsuki sin darle importancia.

-Gracias, me salvaste el pellejo. Muy bien, ahora hay que volver-declaró Boruto con la típica sonrisa uzumaki, pero con una mirada triste.

Los tres shinobis del futuro regresaron y notaron que la aldea se encontraba en el estadio y Boruto tenía algo muy importante que decirles algo a todos ellos.  
Mientras el Equipo 7 del futuro se había ido, una gran multitud se acercó hacia donde estaban los genin y el tercero gritando enojados.

-¡EL CHICO NUEVE COLAS FUE EL QUE OCASIONÓ TODO ESTO!-gritaba un aldeano.

-¡ES VERDAD, DEBIERON DESHACERSE DE ÉL DESDE HACE MUCHO!-gritó otro sujeto presente.

Los más jóvenes no sabían de que estaban hablando y a los más adultos se les había olvidado que rompían una ley.

-¡SILENCIO, ESTO NO TIENE NADA CON EL NUEVE COLAS Y RECUERDO HABER HECHO UNA LEY SOBRE EL ASUNTO!-les amenazó Hiruzen con tremenda autoridad.

Los aldeanos tragaron duro porque podían meterse en un serio aprieto con el Hokage.  
Cuando ya habían entrado los aldeanos, el Tercer Hokage estaba en su podio con Jiraiya y Tsunade como sus escoltas. La muchedumbre seguía gritando maldades ya que era imposible que los detectaran cuando alguien llamó su atención.

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó Boruto desde lo más alto del estadio.

Al oír al rubio del futuro, todos los presentes dirigieron su atención hacia él.

-¡TODOS USTEDES EN VERDAD ME ENFERMAN! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN CREER QUE NARUTO ES EL RESPONSABLE DE ESTO CUANDO ÉL ESTABA DISPUESTO A DAR SU VIDA PARA SALVARLOS?! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE HA HECHO DURANTE ESTE TIEMPO ES AYUDARLOS AUNQUE USTEDES LO TRATAN COMO ESCORIA, CUANDO LA ESCORIA SON USTEDES MISMOS MALDITOS IMBECILES!-grito por Boruto mientras su Byakugan casi salía a flote y el chakra de Kurama empezaba a rodearlo por la furia.

-Boruto-dijeron los dos Narutos, las dos Hinatas, Himawari y Sarada.

-Mami, Boruto está enojado-comentó Himawari preocupada.

El chico saltó para quedar frente a su pequeño padre para decirle lo que en verdad pensaba.

-Ya no más papá, ya no más-le dijo Boruto a su joven padre.

El niño sin desactivar su manto se dirigió al joven Naruto y todos los demás estaban en guardia, pues creían que el poder de Kurama lo había enloquecido. Lo que paso después dejó conmovido a todos los los que eran cercanos a los dos rubios: Boruto abrazaba a Naruto como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Ya no más injusticias papá, no te mereces esto-le dijo boruto mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Boruto, no te preocupes-le respondió muy feliz y conmovido Naruto.

-¡AHORA MITSUKI!-gritó Boruto a su mejor amigo.

De repente, música urbana comenzó a escucharse en el estadio, Boruto se separó de Naruto del presente y se puso en el centro de la arena, comenzando a rapear una interesante rola.

(Discraimer: Esta canción es de Doble Cero y síganlo. Es muy bueno con sus rolas).

Las tristes tarde grises de una vil y amarga infancia,  
la carga de una herencia que le triza la confianza,  
mirada de desprecio y un rencor inexplicable,  
se alojaba entre los necios como síndrome incurable,  
en soledad su voluntad forjó el escape,  
de una realidad donde lo más común es que te atrape,  
la depresiva actividad, sombras y negatividad,  
iniquidad masiva producida por la frialdad,  
él siempre quiso más poder llegar a demostrar,  
que era capaz de superar toda exigencia y avanzar,  
contra corriente valientemente siempre fue de frente,  
y en su mente es residente un sueño consistente,  
llegar a ser hokage un ninja formidable y sabio,  
que borre al enemigo la sonrisa de sus labios,  
por esto fue entrenó, drenó todo su chakra,  
no frenó su temple aunque lo miraran como lacra,  
si es que se tropieza nuevamente se levanta,  
entre tanta oscuridad y odio no se espanta,  
sigue con rigor la disciplina del valor,  
por el honor de su creencia y resistencia ante el dolor,  
va con la firme convicción de que al seguir su senda,  
es la clave para que los demás lo comprendan,  
deja en la contienda todo hasta quedar sin fuerza,  
da la vida por vencer y no piensa poner reversa.

El resto de los shinobis presentes que sabían de lo que Boruto hablaba comenzaron a corear.

¡Entiéndanlo! ¡Compréndanlo!  
Él nunca desiste en su misión,  
¡Acéptalo! Pues su valor,  
Resiste en su firme corazón,  
deshará, destruirá,  
tus torpes prejuicios quebrará,  
él cambiará el triste destino de este mundo,  
sembrará la paz y lo conducirá hacia un nuevo rumbo.

Él supo dominar la bestia de su interior,  
convertir esa molestia en un positivo factor,  
darle vuelta a la situación en la que se encontraba,  
y cierra la boca de la gente que lo criticaba,  
Kakashi y Jiraiya le brindaron enseñanzas,  
que pudieron germinar gracias a su constancia,  
su perseverancia en las batallas mas difíciles,  
lo hizo imponerse ante oponentes que eran hábiles,  
contra Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Madara y Tobi,  
demostró la fortaleza inmensa de un shinobi,  
logró la admiración de quien lo llamaba novato,  
y hasta pudo devolverle la esperanza a nagato,  
la ausencia de Minato y de su madre Kushina,  
no agrietó el fundamento principal de su doctrina,  
pues aunque el lazo fue distante nunca se cortó,  
tal como fue con Sasuke que al final la amistad triunfó,  
fue la luz que ilumino esa temible guerra,  
infalible espada camarada al que se aferran,  
en su alma enciérralo que aterra a sus rivales,  
sueños e ideales firmes que se hacen inmortales,  
hizo grandes amistades y puso su nombre,  
en lo alto de la historia ninja entre los hombres,  
logró ser Hokage de su aldea y alejar conflictos con tranquilidad y sin un regimen estricto.

¡Entiéndanlo! ¡Compréndanlo!  
Él nunca desiste en su misión,  
¡Acéptalo! ¡Pues su valor!  
Resiste en su firme corazón,  
deshará, destruirá,  
tus torpes prejuicios quebrará,  
él cambiará el triste destino de este mundo,  
sembrará la paz y lo conducirá hacia un nuevo rumbo.

Fin de la canción

Los aldeanos no entendieron nada de lo que Boruto les cantó y empezaron a decir:

-¡NO SE ENTENDIÓ LO QUE DIJISTE, NIÑO ENTROMETIDO!-exclamó enojado un aldeano.

Boruto tuvo un aura de depresión porque el mensaje no les llegó a los duros corazones de los lugareños.

-Pobre Boruto-sintió pena Himawari.

-Hizo su mejor esfuerzo-sonrió nerviosa Hinata del futuro.

En la Aldea de la Nube, Killer sentía tenia un fuerte presentimiento sobre algo en un lugar del mundo.

-Mi sentido del rap está retumbando-expresó muy alerta el jinchuriki.

El ninja lanzó una cuerda y se desplazó entre los edificios para llegar a una zona más alta. Ahora podía sentir mejor la presencia de un usuario de rap en un lugar lejano.

-La Fuerza del Rap en él es muy potente-declaró serio Bee apretando el puño.

Volviendo a Konoha en ese instante, Naruto del presente se paró enfrente de Boruto y le dijo:

-Gracias Boruto por querer ayudarme, pero esto tengo que arreglarlo por mi cuenta-agradeció el jinchuriki.

-¿Crees poder hacerlo?-.

-Tú confía en mí, Boruto-le sonrió confiado el Uzumaki.

El Uzumaki del futuro se retiró a una distancia considerable y dejó que su mini padre se encargara de todo.

-¡ALDEA DE LA HOJA, NO ES UN SECRETO QUE TODOS USTEDES ME ODIAN POR EL HECHO DE QUE YO ENCIERRO AL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS EN MI INTERIOR!-exclamó el pequeño Naruto decidido.

Los más jóvenes no sabían del motivo por el cual estaban reunidos en el lugar y se llevaron la sorpresa de sabe que el niño al que tenían prohibido acercarse tenía un monstruo en su interior.

-¡PARA LOS QUE NO SABEN QUE PASA CONMIGO. LES CONTARÉ UNA HISTORIA DE MI INFANCIA: CUANDO ERA UN BEBÉ EL CUARTO HOKAGE SELLÓ AL NUEVE COLAS DENTRO DE MÍ PORQUE ERA LA ÚNICA FORMA DE DERROTARLO!-les aclaró Naruto a los más jóvenes que desconocían la situación.

La generación de la edad de Naruto, excepto los 12 de Konoha, ignoraban ese hecho debido a la ley del Tercer Hokage les prohibía enterarse o sino tendrían un severo castigo.

-¡ASÍ ES, EL HECHO DE QUE SUS PADRES LES PROHIBÍAN ACERCARSE A MÍ FUE POR ESE HECHO! ¡TODOS CREEN QUE SOY EL NUEVE COLAS EN PERSONA CUANDO SOY EL QUE LOS MANTENÍA A SALVO!-declaró Naruto del presente con amplio resentimiento acumulado.

Naruto del futuro veía con interés que su otro yo podría ser igual de astuto que él con la gente por medio de sus palabras.  
El efecto del discurso de Naruto del presente no se hizo esperar y la generación más joven empezó a protestar contra sus padres y maestros porque los hicieron participar en un acto de odio contra una persona inocente.

-¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO?!-fue el grito de una niña de un tendero que echó a un joven Naruto de una tienda.

-¡¿Y SI HUBIERA SIDO YO EL QUE TUVIERA AL NUEVE COLAS, HABRÍAS HECHO QUE ME ODIARAN?!-fue la incógnita de otro joven que reclamó a su padre de que lo hizo alejarse de Naruto cuando fue amable con él y solo quería jugar.

Boruto y Himawari observaban que la aldea estaba más dividida en sus opiniones ahora porque los adultos no tenían como defenderse de los reclamos de la generación más joven. Ellos podrían haber sufrido esa situación si se ponían a pensar esas cosas y el asunto de un padre que no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos parecía el menor de los males.

-Mami, se están peleando muy feo-dijo Himawari muy asustada.

-Eso iba a pasar, cuando tu padre reveló su condición de jinchuriki a los más jóvenes pasó lo mismo. Fue de hecho cuando terminó la guerra y tu papá fue declarado como el Salvador del Mundo-contó Hinata del futuro.

-Pero aquí fue peor porque cuando lo confesó, la aldea ya quería a Naruto. En este momento, aún es odiado y tuvo ese efecto en los jóvenes porque ellos podrían haber sido jinchurikis en su lugar-mencionó Sakura del futuro.

Boruto y Himawari aprendían más sobre el odio que antes dominaba al mundo hace años y admiraban más a la labor de su padre como Hokage.

-¡¿Y SABEN QUÉ ES LO PEOR DE TODO?! ¡ANTES DE MORIR EL CUARTO HOKAGE PIDIÓ UN ÚLTIMO DESEO ANTES DE MORIR Y ESO ERA QUE YO FUERA DECLARADO UN HÉROE PORQUE YO MANTENÍA A RAYA AL MONSTRUO QUE LOS SALVÓ! ¡EN VEZ DE ESO, ME HAN TRATADO COMO BASURA TODOS ESTOS TIEMPO! ¡ME ECHARON DEL ORFANATO A LOS DOS AÑOS Y ESTUVE SOLO PORQUE NADIE QUERÍA ESTAR A LADO DE UN MONSTRUO COMO YO!-les dijo con veneno el Uzumaki.

Sasuke del presente veía con mucha pena a Naruto porque su rival había sufrido tanto como él y aún así tenía una fuerza que a él le faltaba. Sea como sea, iba a apoyar a su mejor amigo en lo que pudiera.

-¡NO QUEREMOS ESCUCHAR TUS ASQUEROSAS PALABRAS, NIÑO NUEVE COLAS!-exclamó un imbecil.

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA, IDIOTA! ¡NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE RECLAMAR!-respondió un joven de 13 años porque entendía que los adultos estaban deshonrando la Voluntad de Fuego de su pueblo.

El Tercer Hokage veía que el sector que odiaba a Naruto estaba disminuyendo porque la ignorancia sobre su condición de jinchuriki fue más aclarado y los jóvenes que sentían que pudieron ser la prisión de Kurama estaban a su favor.

-Así que por eso no querían invitar a Naruto a comer a la casa-mencionó Chouji molesto a sus padres.

-¿Eso es cierto?-preguntó Chouchou molesta con su abuelo.

-B-Bueno, yo...-trató de explicar nervioso el líder Akamichi porque era uno de los que querían muerto a Naruto antes.

-Me decepciona mucho tu actitud, padre-finalizó Chouji alejándose de su padre con Chouchou.

Shikaku se acercó al ver tal escena y les dijo a los Akamichi:

-Te dije que no era buena tu postura sobre Naruto, ahora tu hijo y nieta están enojados contigo-le comentó el Nara.

Chouza y su esposa se sentían muy culpables de que habían echado a perder su influencia sobre su hijo por su odio a Naruto.

-Te lo dije, Chouza-secundó Inoichi cerca de allí.

Ino e Inojin, junto a Shikamaru y Shikadai fueron a seguir a los pequeños Akamichi. Iban a juntarse con el resto de su generación porque tenían el presentimiento de que algo interesante iba a pasar.

-¡ALDEANOS QUE ME DETESTAN, SÉ QUE ODIAN AL NUEVE COLAS ASÍ QUE QUIERO QUE SE DESQUITEN CON ÉL!-declaró Naruto haciendo un Jutsu de Invocación.

En una enorme cortina de humo, apareció el imponente Zorro de la Nueve Colas a toda potencia y con temible instinto asesino que aterró a los presentes.

-¡RUAAAAAAAAAAR!-rugió con gran fuerza Kurama.

Nadie se podía mover ante la terrible bestia que amenazaba con destruir a los aldeanos.

-¡ASÍ QUE QUIEREN HABLAR CONMIGO, HUMANOS ASQUEROSOS!-saludó Kurama mirando hacia abajo a los aldeanos que lo odiaban y le tenían terror.

-P-P-Puede hablar-dijo con dificultad un aldeano casi muriéndose de un infarto.

Naruto se paró en la cabeza de Kurama y se sentó tranquilamente. Para la sorpresa de todos, Hinata Hyuga saltó a la cabeza del zorro y estaba a lado de su novio.

-La vista es magnífica-opinó Hinata.

-¡LADY HINATA ESTÁ ARRIBA DEL NUEVE COLAS!-exclamó Ko con horror porque creía que su antigua protegida estaba en peligro.

El resto de los 12 de Konoha también saltaron hacia la cabeza del zorro y estaban a lado de Naruto y Hinata.

-¡¿SAKURA, QUÉ HACES?!-exclamó Mebuki con miedo de la enorme criatura.

-Voy con mi amigo, él necesita de mi apoyo-le respondió la pequeña Sakura.

Hanabi Hyuga, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi y Udon también decidieron ir con ellos porque debían apoyar al jefe. Saltaron y quedaron con el resto de la generación joven que salvaría al mundo.

-¡POR NUESTRA PARTE, NOSOTROS APOYAMOS ABIERTAMENTE A NARUTO COMO EL AMIGO QUE ES!-declaró Sasuke del presente.

-¡A PESAR DE QUE FUI DURA CON NARUTO POR PARTICIPAR EN SU JUEGO DE ODIO, YO SOY SU COMPAÑERA DE EQUIPO Y SU HERMANA DE LAZO POR LO QUE ESTARÉ CON ÉL HASTA LA MUERTE!-declaró valientemente Sakura del presente.

-¡NARUTO ES EL CHICO QUE AMO Y A PESAR DE QUE EL ZORRO DE LAS NUEVE COLAS ESTÉ EN SU INTERIOR, ESO HACE QUE LO ADMIRE MÁS PORQUE ME HA PROTEGIDO ESTOS AÑOS Y LO APOYARÉ SIEMPRE!-dijo con valentía Hinata representando a la futura filosofía revolucionaria del clan Hyuga.

Hiashi veía orgulloso a su hija porque tuvo la valentía de defender con firmeza a su novio y no le importaba el pensamiento del resto del clan.

-¡NARUTO ES PARTE DE ESTA ALDEA Y ES UN MIEMBRO MUY IMPORTANTE DE NUESTRA MANADA ASÍ QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE USTEDES LE QUIERAN HACER DAÑO!-dijo con decisión Kiba.

Tsume veía con gran orgullo a Kiba porque ese era el verdadero pensamiento de todo Inuzuka y su hijo estaba defendiendo a un amigo de todos los demás. Por su parte, Tamaki y su abuela Tsunade presenciaba todo y admiraban al joven Inuzuka por su feroz lealtad a su amigo, a pesar de su condición de jinchuriki.

-Abuela, te dije que era un buen chico-señaló la castaña a la anciana gato.

-No me gustan los perros, pero me agrada su valentía. Espero que lo traigas a la casa un día de estos-le propuso la vieja mujer.

-Gracias abuelita, eres la mejor-dijo Tamaki muy feliz.

Mientras tanto, los aldeanos veían con sorpresa y shock a los Genin que estaban arriba del enorme zorro.

-¡NARUTO LOS PROTEGIÓ A TODOS DEL SHUKAKU Y AÚN ASÍ SE ATREVEN A DECIR QUE ÉL TUVO LA CULPA, ME ENFERMAN TODOS USTEDES!-exclamó como raramente lo hacía Shino.

Shibi vio con interés que su hijo defendía a Naruto como a una abeja reina y pensó que el chico era muy responsable de su nuevo poder.

-¡NARUTO SIEMPRE HA DEFENDIDO A LOS MÁS DÉBILES Y NECESITADOS, INCLUSO SI RECHAZAN SU AYUDA Y YO PIENSO ESTAR A SU LADO EN ESTE MOMENTO!-respaldó Chouji con fervor.

Chouza recordó que su hijo sufría mucho bullying en su infancia y Naruto era de los encargados de darles una paliza a los que molestaban a su hijo, según lo que contaba Chouji. Llegó a pedirle que no se acercara a Naruto porque era una mala influencia como excusa y no le hizo caso. Ahora comprendía que estaba en un grave error junto con su esposa.

-¡NARUTO PUEDE SER UNA MOLESTIA EN OCASIONES, PERO SÉ QUE ES UNA DE LAS PERSONAS A LAS QUE LE CONFIARÍA MI VIDA SIN PENSARLO PORQUE HE VISTO COMO ENFRENTA CADA ADVERSIDAD Y LA SUPERA!-declaró Shikamaru con franqueza.

Shikaku sonrió porque Shikamaru si había sido un amigo leal a Naruto y ahora estaba con él en su defensa.

-¡ANTES YO ODIABA A NARUTO PORQUE TODOS LO HACÍAN Y ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERLO HECHO! ¡NO PIENSO SEGUIR SU ODIO CONTRA ÉL! ¡COMO LA HEREDERA DEL CLAN YAMANAKA ESTOY CON NARUTO HASTA EL FINAL!-declaró Ino convencida.

Inoichi vio que su hija ya no era esa fangirl caprichosa que hacía dietas tontas. En su lugar veía a una kunoichi leal a sus amigos y era un paso para alcanzar la paz.

-¡ANTES YO PENSABA QUE MI VIDA ERA UNA DESGRACIA POR MI DESTINO, PERO AHORA VEO QUE NARUTO ESTABA MUCHO PEOR QUE YO! ¡NO PIENSO DEJAR A UN COMPAÑERO SUFRIR POR ALGO QUE ESTÁ OBLIGADO A CARGAR TODA SU VIDA!-mencionó Neji haciendo referencia a su sello en la frente y su analogía con el sello de Naruto en el abdomen.

Hizashi y Kanna ocultas sonreían porque Neji defendía a otro sujeto que sufría por un sello que marcó sus vidas.

-¡NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO DE CONOCER A NARUTO, PERO ESTOY INDIGNADA QUE LA ALDEA QUE DEFIENDO ESTÉ LLENA DE ODIO ANTE UN BUEN COMPAÑERO QUE LO DIO TODO POR SALVAR SU PELLEJO Y AÚN ASÍ LO QUIEREN MUERTO!-exclamó con furia Tenten.

-¡YA NO SÉ QUE PENSAR DE USTEDES ANTE EL TRATO INJUSTO QUE TIENE MI AMIGO AL QUE HE VISTO COMO SE SUPERA Y NO DESFALLECE POR SU ACTITUD POCO JUVENIL!-declaró Lee.

Gai estaba orgulloso de sus alumnos que tenían esa Voluntad de Fuego aún presentes en sus corazones.  
Varios de los Jounin entendieron ese acto de defensa de los jóvenes Genin a Naruto porque eran la nueva generación que estaba rompiendo ese ciclo de odio al que estaban aferrados los presentes.

-¡Y TODAVÍA TENEMOS MUCHO QUE DECIRLES!-se oyó una voz.

Todos miraron a Minato Namikaze que estaba vivo y coleando y junto a él se hallaba Kushina Uzumaki. Ambos miraban muy furiosos a la aldea porque estaban enterados de lo que pasó estos años com su amado.

-¡ES EL CUARTO HOKAGE QUE VINO A MATAR AL NUEVE COLAS Y A SU AMO!-dijo un aldeano que se negaba a reconocer su equivocación.

Kurama soltó una risa malévola que erizó la piel a los presentes y los aldeanos rebeldes esperaban a que su héroe hiciera algo, pero no movía ningún dedo.

-¡DE HABER SABIDO COMO TERMINARÍA TODO, DEBÍ DEJAR QUE EL NUEVE COLAS LOS DESTRUYERA!-declaró fríamente Minato.

Los aldeanos estaban con gran sorpresa y terror de que su héroe estaba arrepentido de salvarlos.

-¡USTEDES HAN OFENDIDO CON CRECES AL CLAN UZUMAKI Y NO PIENSO PASAR ESO POR ALTO!-reveló Kushina con furia.

-Oh, oh-maldijo Hiruzen porque esa información era sumamente delicada, pero podría funcionar para aplacar oposiciones.

-¡NO VOY A SALVAR A LOS INGRATOS QUE HAN QUERIDO MUERTO A MI PROPIO HIJO!-informó con ira Minato.

Nadie sabía que el Cuarto Hokage había tenido un hijo, pero desconocían de quien se trataba.

-¡MI MARIDO, EL CUARTO HOKAGE, USÓ A SU PROPIO HIJO PARA SELLAR AL ZORRO EN SU INTERIOR, Y ES NADA MÁS Y NADA MENOS QUE NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE!-reveló Kushina con furia maternal.

Si solo la revelación de la condición de jinchuriki fue controversial, la de la paternidad de Naruto fue aún peor. Nadie podía creer que el chico más odiado de la aldea era el hijo único del heroico Cuarto Hokage.

-¡EL CUARTO HOKAGE DICE LA VERDAD, YO SOY EL PADRINO DE NARUTO Y TENGO LA MANERA DE CORROBORARLO AUNQUE SOLO UN VERDADERO IDIOTA NEGARÍA EL PARECIDO DEL CHICO CON SUS PADRES!-apoyó Jiraiya la moción.

Ningún aldeano podía negar que el chico Nueve Colas se parecía bastante al Cuarto Hokage.

-¡¿Y SABEN QUE ES LO PEOR?! ¡HAN CAUSADO QUE YO TENGA LA INTENCIÓN DE LLEVARME A NARUTO LEJOS DE ESTA ALDEA INGRATA!-les dijo Kushina viendo como reaccionarían.

Incluso los que apoyaban a Naruto estaban consternados de esa posibilidad. Hana Hyuga que estaba oculta sonreía porque su amiga iba a soltar la sopa.

-¡PARA LOS QUE IGNORAN ESTO, EL CLAN UZUMAKI FUE EL QUE UNIÓ A LOS CLANES SENJU Y UCHIHA PARA FORMAR ESTA ALDEA! ¡EL SÍMBOLO DEL REMOLINO ROJO ES UN HOMENAJE A LA INSIGNIA DE NUESTRO CLAN! ¡ADEMÁS EL 85% DE LOS SELLOS DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA SON NUESTROS Y LA TERCERA PARTE DEL PAÍS DEL FUEGO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD JUNTO A LA DE NARUTO Y SUS DESCENDIENTES!-reveló Kushina.

Los ninjas más inteligentes como Shikaku y Kakashi entendían al punto al que Kushina quería llegar con la verdadera importancia de los Uzumakis en la aldea y lo que implicaba que se fueran de la aldea por la ofensa constante a Naruto.

-Mamá, la abuela Kushina dijo cosas que no sabía de nuestra familia-mencionó Boruto con enorme curiosidad.

-Ni yo sabía eso-admitió Naruto del futuro.

Varios de los ninjas que odiaban a Naruto empezaban a darse cuenta de que una simple decisión de Kushina o Naruto podría ser el final de la Aldea de la Hoja y el principio de una Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi.

-¡PARA LOS QUE NO ENTENDIERON EL PUNTO DE MI ESPOSA, ACLARARÉ SUS DUDAS! ¡KUSHINA ES LA NIETA DEL UZUKAGE ASHINA UZUMAKI DE LA ALDEA DEL REMOLINO! ¡ESO LA HACE CON NARUTO COMO LA FAMILIA REAL DEL CLAN UZUMAKI Y TODAS LA PERTENENCIAS DE ESE CLAN TAMBIÉN SON DE SU PROPIEDAD!-afirmó Minato.

Kurama del presente veía con gracia que la aldea estaba en problemas y no era necesario que él la destruyera porque solo era cuestión de una decisión de la familia Uzumaki para reclamar sus derechos e irse a otro lado para la aldea se dirigiría a la bancarrota.

-¡¿Y ESO QUE SIGNIFICA?!-preguntó un ninja que no entendía del todo la magnitud del problema.

-Si Naruto y Kushina Uzumaki deciden irse de la aldea como clan, pueden llevarse la autoría de cada sello que son indispensables en la aldea como el escudo de energía de la afueras de Konoha, sellos de cada clan y el resto del 85% de los sellos que su clan ha creado-declaró Kakashi.

-Además, el símbolo de nuestra aldea sería retirado porque le pertenece a los Uzumakis y nos quedaríamos sin una identidad como Aldea Oculta frente al mundo-siguió diciendo Shikaku.

-¡ADEMÁS DE QUE PUEDO EXIGIR AL MISMO SEÑOR FEUDAL DEL PAÍS DEL FUEGO UNA MULTA A TODA LA ALDEA POR SER TAN MALOS CON MI HIJO Y DECLARAR LA GUERRA A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA Y EL PAÍS DEL FUEGO PARA INDEPENDIZAR A LOS TERRITORIOS QUE PERTENECÍAN AL PAÍS DEL REMOLINO!-finalizó Kushina.

Todos estaban pálidos porque las consecuencias de sus actos podrían llevar a la quiebra y la debilitación permanente e irreparable de la Aldea de la Hoja por agredir al rubio cabeza hueca.

-Papá, recuérdame que no debo hacerte volver a enojar por cualquier estupidez-declaró Boruto con más respeto debido a lo revelado.

-Vaya, imagina que eso pasara. Sería un desastre-admitió Hinata del futuro.

-¿Entonces alguno de nuestros hijos podría levantar la isla del Remolino de la que habla la abuelita Kushina?-preguntó Himawari.

-Hija, me has dado una buena idea. Podríamos hacer que la isla del Remolino sea reconstruida para fortalecer al Pais del Fuego cuando regresemos al futuro-mencionó Naruto del futuro.

Las voces preocupadas de los aldeanos y muchos ninjas que odiaban a Naruto no se hicieron esperar y empezaron a murmurar.

-¡CÁLLENSE!-exclamó Kurama irritado.

Todo el mundo se quedó callado antes la bestia poderosa en frente de ellos.

-¡OTRA COSA QUE DEBEN SABER DE MÍ, HE ESTADO EN ESTA ASQUEROSA ALDEA MÁS DE 50 AÑOS CONTRA MI VOLUNTAD! ¡NARUTO NO HA SIDO EL UNICO CARCELERO QUE HE TENIDO!-confesó el zorro.

-¡TANTO TIEMPO!-exclamó Ebisu que oía todo.

-Yo puedo dar fe a ese testimonio-se escuchó una voz.

Todos voltearon a ver y estaban Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, junto a Mito Uzumaki viendo decepcionados a la aldea.

-¡ES EL PRIMER Y SEGUNDO HOKAGE, Y LADY MITO UZUMAKI!-exclamó un ninja al borde de un infarto.

-Si preguntan como volvimos a la vida, fue culpa de Orochimaru. Bueno, al grano; hace 50 años Madara Uchiha manipuló al Zorro de las Nueve Colas con su poderoso Sharingan y lo usó para atacar Konoha, pero mi marido lo detuvo-empezó a contar la pelirroja.

-Después de derrotar a Madara, decidí encerrar al zorro dentro de mi esposa para que no siguiera destruyendo las lugares-declaró Hashirama.

-¡PATÁN, ATENTASTE CONTRA LA LIBERTAD DE MIS HERMANOS SIN CUESTIONARNOS ANTES!-reclamó Kurama.

-Deja ver si entendí, hemos vivido con el Zorro de la Nueve Colas tantos años. ¿Qué pasó al morir usted, Lady Mito?-preguntó Asuma sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

-Vaya, eres muy parecido a tu padre. Antes de morir, sellé dentro de una niña al zorro y muchos la conocieron: Kushina Uzumaki-declaró la pelirroja.

Todos vieron consternados a la mujer nombrada y no podían creer tantas confesiones.

-Su odio hacia un niño y hacerlo un monstruo es muy estúpido de su parte. Han convivido con dos jinchurikis todos estos años y no han protestado al respecto-se quejó Tobirama.

Homura y Hotaru estaban al borde de un infarto al ver a su sensei con vida y Hiruzen sonreía malvadamente porque les daría un gran regaño por sus tonterías.

-Ahora que harán, aldeanos. ¿Odiarán a las dos esposas de dos Hokages por ser anteriores carceleras del zorro?-les dijo Hiruzen.

Esa última declaración caló en el ánimo de todos los aldeanos y Minato y Kushina se sentían satisfechos.

-¡DENLE GRACIAS A ESTE NIÑO IDIOTA POR NO MATARLOS A TODOS EN ESTE INSTANTE!-señaló Kurama bajando a los Genin.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ NOS ATACÓ HACE TANTOS AÑOS?!-cuestionó un aldeano confuso.

-Madara Uchiha sigue vivo y me extrajo de Kushina Uzumaki ordenando que destruyera la aldea con su Sharingan-respondió el zorro.

Fugaku y Mikoto estaban furiosos porque la treta de su antepasado les costó ser humillados y casi degenera en su plan de golpe de estado, aunque esa no era una buena excusa para sus acciones. Kurama no había dicho que el verdadero culpable era Obito porque iba a ser un futuro aliado y fue otra víctima de Madara, aunque le iba a dar su merecido con Naruto cuando lo viera.

-Para quien lo ignore, Madara Uchiha era uno de los fundadores de la aldea hasta que desertó por sus diferencias con el Primer Hokage y juró venganza, algo que ha cumplido de distintas formas hasta la fecha-anunció el Tercer Hokage al público para no dejar con la duda a los ignorantes del tema.

-Creo que ya ha quedado claro que Naruto y yo somos cosas distintas, así que me voy. Si hacen un atentado contra el niño, los mato sin piedad-sentenció Kurama.

El enorme zorro desapareció en humo dejando pálidos a todos. A partir de ahora, nadie se atrevería a molestar e insultar a Naruto jamás en su vida.

-Ahora pasamos al siguiente punto, como verán muchas personas regresaron a la vida por un jutsu prohibido que Orochimaru usó. Les diré la lista de resucitados: Hashirama Senju El Primer Hokage, Tobirama Senju El Segundo Hokage, Mito Uzumaki la esposa del Primer Hokage, Minato Namikaze El Cuarto Hokage, Kushina Uzumaki la esposa del Cuarto Hokage, Hana Hyuga la esposa del actual líder del clan Hyuga, Hikari Hyuga antigua heredera del clan Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha líder del clan Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha la esposa del líder Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, Rin Nohara, Dan Kato y Nawaki Senju el honorable nieto del Primer Hokage-enlistó Hiruzen con una hoja en la mano.

-¡¿TANTOS?!-exclamó Ebisu.

-¡¿RIN ESTÁ VIVA?!-dijeron en shock Anko, Kurenai y Yugao.

Hanabi estaba a lado de su padre y sonreía porque su mamá se había presentado ante ella pocas horas antes. Era el día más feliz de si vida y crecería teniendo a su mamá a su lado.  
Los revividos se presentaron ante todos y los ninjas quedaron en tremendo shock al ver a viejas caras que jamás pensaban volver a encontrarse.

-Bueno, hay otro asunto que hay que tratar: Itachi Uchiha, pasa al frente-ordenó Hiruzen.

Todos veían al infame asesino del clan Uchiha y los ninjas se pusieron alertas con solo su sorpresa.

-¡MIERDA, ES ITACHI!-exclamó Genma aterrado.

-¡BAJEN SUS ARMAS, ITACHI UCHIHA ES INOCENTE DE SUS CARGOS!-les dijo el Hokage.

Todos murmuraban con respecto al tema y el Hokage lo silenció para seguir hablando del asunto.

-Hace casi 6 años, Itachi Uchiha fue el encargado de eliminar a su propia familia debido a un potente Genjutsu llamado Kotoamatsukami el cual pertenecía a Shisui Uchiha-comenzó a explicar el viejo Hokage.

-El clan Uchiha tenía problemas con Danzô debido a que temía que hubiera una rebelión por parte de nuestro clan, así que robó uno de mis ojos y manipuló a Itachi para que hiciera el trabajo sucio de matar a toda su familia-comenzó a explicar Shisui.

-El objetivo de Danzô era obtener todos los Sharingan posibles para implantárselos en un brazo diabólico para ejecutar una técnica prohibida de nuestro clan que sirve para evadir la muerte. Cuando me di cuenta, ya había hecho una atrocidad y el Hokage me ordenó trabajar en las sombras para proteger a Konoha-declaró con tristeza Itachi.

-¿Dónde está Danzô para darnos una explicación?-cuestionó Hotaru para ver si podían salvar a su aliado.

-Yo misma lo maté junto a mi novio-se escuchó una voz de una mujer.

Se veía a una hermosa mujer castaña de ojos negros y con un lunar en la mejilla.

-Izumi Uchiha, sigue viva-susurró Hana Inuzuka al ver a su antigua compañera de regreso.

-A Danzô se le han comprobado innumerables crímenes contra la aldea que merecían la muerte. Por ello, le ordené a Itachi que sellara su venganza en contra de él-declaró el Hokage.

-"Itachi"-pensó con tristeza Fugaku.

-"Nadie debería vivir con ese sufrimiento"-dijo mentalmente Mikoto con mucho dolor por su niño.

-¡ASÍ QUE OFICIALMENTE, ITACHI QUEDA ABSUELTO DE TODOS SUS CARGOS Y DANZÔ SHIMURA QUEDA TACHADO COMO UN TRAIDOR A LA VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO DE KONOHA!-determinó Hiruzen.

La explicación fue totalmente convincente para toda la aldea y el ex Akatsuki quedó imputado de todo los cargos.

-¡AHORA COMO ÚLTIMO PUNTO: ME RETIRO COMO HOKAGE DEFINITIVAMENTE! ¡YA ESTOY VIEJO PARA ESTE CARGO!-anunció el anciano.

Ahora todos hablaron impresionados al oír la noticia del viejo Hokage y después Hiruzen los volvió a callar porque iba a anunciar a su sucesor.

-El Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze no desea retomar su puesto porque está muy decepcionado con el trato dado a su hijo y solo en un caso extraordinario asumirá la responsabilidad si el nuevo Quinto Hokage llega a pasarle algo de gravedad-explicó de una vez el Sarutobi.

-¡¿Y QUIÉN SERÁ EL NUEVO HOKAGE?!-preguntó un ninja en el público.

-El Quinto Hokage se presentará ante ustedes por si mismo-finalizó Hiruzen.

De repente, Jiraiya apareció frente a todos montando en Gamabunta con un tamaño decente para que pudiera ser visto por todos.

-¡ALDEANOS DE LA HOJA, YA LLEGÓ POR EL QUE TODOS LLORABAN! ¡RECIBAN CON UN CALUROSO APLAUSO AL ÚNICO, GUAPO, PODEROSO E INCOMPARABLE NUEVO QUINTO HOKAGE JIRAIYA EL GALANTE, EL SANIN SAPO!-se presentó el peliblanco ejecutando una danza súper ridícula y ejecutando una pose similar a la Cuauhtemiña.

Todos tuvieron una enorme gota de sudor grupal porque era la presentación de Hokage más ridícula de toda la historia de la aldea.

-Papi, eso fue muy divertido-sonrió Himawari ante el Sanin Sapo.

-Ya extrañaba esa danza-comentó Naruto del futuro nostálgico por el Jiraiya de su linea temporal.

-¿Con qué eso hubiera pasado con Jiraiya de Hokage?-mencionó Hinata del futuro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Al menos tuvo una presentación de Hokage, no por culpa de osos pandas estúpidos arruinaste la de papá-señaló burlón Boruto.

-¿Te quieres morir, hermano?-le amenazó Himawari con el Byakugan activo.

-¡MAMÁ, PROTÉGEME DE LA ANIQUILADORA!-le dijo Boruto a su mamá con miedo.

-Ya dejen de pelear o los castigo sin ramen-les ordenó la Hinata adulta molesta.

-Sí, mami-obedecieron los dos niños.

-Vas a ver a la salida-susurró enojada Himawari.

En otro lado, Hikari grababa con una cámara de vídeo a Jiraiya con corazones en los ojos.

-Que ridículo, le dije que debía ser mas serio con este asunto-se quejó Tsunade.

-Es Jiraiya, ¿qué más querías? Es como pedirte que dejes de apostar a lo estúpido-hizo una analogía la Hyuga.

-Eres cruel, me cae-señaló ofendida la Senju.

-No me importa, abuela Tsunade-le respondió burlona la castaña.

-¿Dime que no te dijo Naruto ese estúpido apodo?-preguntó muy molesta la mujer.

-Te queda lindo, abuela-sonrió con burla la mujer.

-Te odio, de veras-declaró furiosa la mujer.

-No me caes tan bien, abusiva-le dijo con burla la Hyuga.

Las cosas se estabilizaron con el tiempo y daban un pequeño período para la transición oficial de poderes de Hiruzen a Jiraiya.  
El Sanin, por su parte, estaba algo deprimido debido al asunto de que Dan había sido revivido y con ello se esfumó la posibilidad de conquistar a Tsunade.

-Oye, ¿por qué esa cara tan larga?-se escuchó una voz melodiosa en el sitio.

Jiraiya volteó y vio que se trataba de Hikari Hyuga, su resucitada mejor amiga. Su depresión se fue unos instantes y la chica se sentó.

-Oye, ánimo. No me gusta verte triste, tú no eres un emo depresivo-comentó la mujer con ánimo.

-No te preocupes por mí, solo andaba pensando en Tsunade-explicó el peliblanco.

-Adivino, anda de mieles con Dan. Eso es muy predecible, pero no la culpo-opinó la chica.

-Pues sí, nomás me queda resignarme a que jamás tendré una oportunidad. Según Naruto del futuro jamás logré un avance con ella, a pesar de mis esfuerzos-confesó el Sanin.

-Querido amigo, aún tiene chance de darte una oportunidad. Tsunade no es la única mujer en este mundo-le comentó la Hyuga con una sonrisa conciliadora.

-Lo sé, es solo que es difícil quitarme este capricho-argumentó con dureza el hombre.

-Eres todo un caso, Jiraiya-suspiró la mujer dándole un golpecito en la frente.

-Eso siempre me lo han dicho-dijo con pena el Sanin.

-Cuéntame, ¿sigues igual de pervertido?-preguntó la mujer.

-Bueno...-.

-Creo que es un sí-sonrió con pesar la mujer.

-Tú sabes que es parte de mi encanto-declaró Jiraiya sin arrepentimiento.

-Hmp, tanto que Tsunade casi te mata esa vez-le recordó con enojo la mujer.

-Pero tú también la mandaste al hospital después de ese incidente-mencionó el peliblanco.

-¡EN MI DEFENSA, YO ESTABA MOLESTA PORQUE CASI TE MATA!-exclamó muy roja la mujer.

-Extrañaba tus sonrojos, en serio-comentó Jiraiya con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?-.

-Así es, me alegra mucho tenerte conmigo-admitió con mucha emoción el Sanin.

-Perdóname por dejarte solo, no tuve otra opción-lamentó la Hyuga.

La chica le dio un abrazo a su amigo y una parte del corazón de Jiraiya sentía que sanaba.

-Por cierto, felicidades por ser el nuevo Hokage-felicitó la muchacha al Sanin.

-No sé si seré un buen Hokage-.

-Claro que lo serás y yo seré tu leal y sexy asistente-dio a conocer la mujer.

-¿No tienes deberes con el clan Hyuga?-cuestionó el usuario de los sapos.

-No, ya no soy heredera y por lo tanto no tengo mucho que ver con mi clan. Perderé mejor mi tiempo arreglando tus desastres-sonrió la ojiperla.

-Me haría mucho bien tu ayuda, sobre todo porque no puedo quedar mal con mis fans-argumentó Jiraiya.

-A propósito, tengo algo que preguntarte-dijo la Hyuga con duda.

Ella sacaba un libro de Icha Icha y Jiraiya se puso nervioso porque no sabía como iba a reaccionar su amiga.

-Leí todo el libro y todas las escenas de sexo son idénticas a lo que hicimos hace años: El primer sexo oral, las mismas posiciones con las que fornicamos e incluso como te masturbaba en el bosque-le dio a saber divertida la mujer.

-Puedo explicarlo...-comentó nervioso el Sanin.

-Jiraiya, me halaga saber que me hayas usado como musa en tu libro. ¿A poco te excito?-preguntó muy seductoramente la muchacha.

Hikari empujó a Jiraiya y el Sanin recordaba muy bien las veces que fue "abusado sexualmente" por una caliente mujer de ojos blancos.

-¿Esto te trae recuerdos?-preguntó sonrojada la Hyuga.

-Como no si aquí tuve mi primera vez contigo. Estaba muy deprimido porque Tsunade anunció su noviazgo con Dan-.

-Te veías tan triste y vulnerable, no quería mirarte así-habló con mucha devoción la mujer.

-Hikari, ¿dime que no terminaré violado otra vez?-cuestionó con duda el peliblanco.

-Eso depende de tí, bien que te gustaba que yo gritara tu nombre mientras te montaba con todas mis fuerzas-le recordó la castaña.

-¿Puedo hacerte una proposición antes de que esto termine con nosotros sudorosos y casi desmayados?-.

-¿Qué deseas Lord Hokage?-.

Eso último lo dijo en un tono que haría excitarse a cualquiera y Jiraiya tragó duro.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?-preguntó muy nervioso el Sanin.

-Jiraiya, no sabes cuanto me has hecho feliz-sonrió con mucha alegría la chica.

El peliblanco miró como la castaña derramaba lágrimas de felicidad y entendió que ella sentía algo por él más que en un ámbito de amigos con derecho. Jiraiya quería invitarla a salir desde mucho antes pero ocurrió la muerte de su amiga y eso lo dejó destrozado por mucho tiempo sin saber si habría funcionado una relación amorosa estable a su lado.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo-solo dijo la chica sin poder contenerse más.

Ella le zampó un beso muy pasional que destruyó las inhibiciones de ambos y trajo de vuelta viejos sentimientos enterrados en el olvido. Nadie sabría de ellos al día siguiente, pero ambos los veían cojeando y tenían en la cara una sonrisa feliz estúpida.

Omake HORA DE LOS DINOSAURIOS

Volver a la vida es una tarea muy difícil si dejaste el mundo hace más de medio siglo. Esta dificultad era experimentada por los hermanos Hashirama y Tobirama Senju, y Mito Uzumaki.

-¿Qué es este extraño aparato que usa Elemento Fuego?-cuestionó Mito muy confusa.

-Es una tostadora, sirve para calentar piezas de pan-indicó Kushina a la mujer.

-No había de estos aparatos modernos en mis tiempos, de veras-declaró con mucho asombro Mito.

En otro lugar de la casa, estaba Tobirama viendo muy extrañado una televisión.

-¿Cuándo inventaron un aparato que proyecta Genjutsus visuales?-preguntó Tobirama dando golpecitos a la tele.

-Es una televisión, señor Tobirama. Transmite imágenes desde larga distancia y esta toma la recepcion-explicó Minato con paciencia.

De repente, se escuchó un grito de ardor por parte de Hashirama.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-.

-Creo que aún no sabe como usar el agua caliente de la ducha-suspiró Minato.

De repente, se oyó otro grito de Hashirama en la habitación y un ruido estrepitoso de un aparato de mal, según el Senju.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE APARATO GENERA ELEMENTO VAPOR?!-exclamó el Primer Hokage.

-Se llama secadora, señor Hashirama-explicó Himawari secando su cabello.

La niña se divertía jugando con el largo cabello del Senju y no veía la travesura inocente infantil que le estaba jugando.

-¡LISTO, QUEDÓ BONITO!-exclamó muy satisfecha Himawari.

Hashirama se miró al espejo y quedó horrorizado al ver que tenía moñitos rojos y muchas colitas. De repente, Mito entró y miró consternada a su marido.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TU CABELLO!-se carcajeó la mujer.

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!-señaló furioso y avergonzado el castaño.

Mientras tanto, Tobirama anotaba en una libreta pequeña como recordar usar los aparatos de la casa ya que muchos eran terreno desconocido para el Senju.

-¡FUIN!-dijo Tobirama haciendo un sello de activación de sello.

El Senju intentó lo mismo muchas veces hasta que se aburrió hasta que Hinata del futuro prendió la luz sin querer, dejando furioso al peliblanco.

-¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE BRUJERÍA ES ESTA?!-gritó frustrado el Segundo Hokage.

-¿De que habla Lord Hokage?-preguntó extrañada la Hyuga.

-¿Cómo le hizo para activar el sello de chakra de rayo en ese vidrio esférico?-señaló muy molesto el ojirojo.

-Solo activo este botón y listo-explicó Hinata con una sonrisa.

Tobirama se golpeó la pared porque se sentía un estúpido en este mundo moderno. En pocas palabras, eran un trío de personas atrapadas en un tiempo que no era suyo.

-Que interesante, es una avanzada tecnología usando agua para las plantas-mencionó muy interesado Hashirama.

-Es solo un sistema de riego para plantas, no es muy difícil de usar-explicó Naruto del futuro empezando a cuidar el jardín.

-Quién diría que terminaría hablando con mi siguiente reencarnación o eso es lo que entendí-mencionó el castaño.

-Aún sigo confundido con eso de transmigrantes y lo de Ashura-admitió Naruto con una sonrisa.

En otro lugar de la aldea, Kushina, Mikoto, Hana y Hinata del futuro estaban en un centro comercial con Mito.

-Que lugar tan enorme-admiró la pelirroja.

-¿No había supermercados antes?-preguntó Hinata del futuro curiosa.

-Cuando fundamos la aldea solo habían modistas de kimonos y antes de morir solo teníamos unas pequeñas tienditas de ropa sencilla-contó la Uzumaki.

-Oh, entiendo-dijo Hinata.

-Lady Mito, ahora se pondrá a la moda con esta linda ropa moderna-le prometió Kushina emocionada.

-Me gustaría que la Ino de mi época estuviera aquí. Ella es la experta en el tema-suspiró la peliazul.

Mito Uzumaki era muy nueva en el tema de ir de compras con otras mujeres y fue la víctima de las cuatro mujeres que le probaban de todo: Vestidos, blusas, jeans, mini faldas, tops, trajes de baño y lencería.

-Chicas, esto es muy vergonzoso-se escuchó la voz de la mujer de Hashirama.

-Salga Lady Mito, debe lucir su cuerpo-le apoyó Hana.

-Solo debo hacerlo para mi marido, mi educación fue muy distinta a la suya-comentó la Uzumaki.

-¡NO SEA VERGONZOSA Y SALGA!-le dijo Mikoto.

Se veía a Mito muy roja salir del sitio y lucía una lencería blanca muy pequeña que dejaba ver un hermoso cuerpo.

-Le queda hermoso, el Primer Hokage se la comerá en cuanto la vea, de veras-declaró Kushina muy animada.

-¡NO DIGA ESO, KUSHINA!-exclamó muy avergonzada.

-Y aún hay mucha ropa interior que deberá probarse-le señaló Hana con una Hinata cargando muchas bragas y sostenes.

En otro lugar, Tobirama aprendia a jugar un videojuego en línea en la computadora de Boruto. Él era un ninja letal en el campo de batalla, pero en realidad virtual apestaba.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO USAR MI JUTSU DEL DIOS TRUENO VOLADOR ACÁ?!-exclamó frustrado el ninja.

Boruto pasaba por allí y se pegó en la cabeza porque él Segundo Hokage era malo en esa área.

-Este juego es de habilidad e ingenio, de verdad que es malo señor Tobirama-comentó aburrido Boruto.

-¡ESE DESGRACIADO QUE SIEMPRE ME GANA ME TRAE LOCO!-maldijo muy enojado el peliblanco.

Boruto vio el perfil del rival a quien se enfrentaba Tobirama y empezó a reírse descontroladamente.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!-se carcajeaba muy divertido el rubio.

-¿De que te ríes?-cuestionó molesto el Senju.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE "SAMSARA DE CEREZITO" TE ESTE DANDO UNA PALIZA!-le decía muy burlón el rubio.

-¿Acaso conoces a ese miserable?-preguntó el sujeto.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA, ES MI NOVIA SARADA UCHIHA!-le reveló el ojiazul.

Tobirama empezó con una sombra de depresión ya que ser derrotado miserablemente por una niña Uchiha era un terrible golpe a él.

-Estúpidos Uchihas-murmuró molesto el peliblanco.

-No insulte a mi novia, puede ser algo emo y regañona pero no es mala, de veras-le aseguró Boruto.

Sarada estornudó mientras veía su laptop con una galería de las fotos con sus amigos. Tenía una carpeta especial donde estaba ella con Boruto.

-¿Por qué siento que Boruto trató de alagarme y me molestó a la vez?-se cuestionó la pelinegra.

Ya en otro sitio, Hashirama platicaba con su nietos Tsunade y Nawaki sobre muchas cosas. Se ponía al corriente de todo lo que tuvo que pasar y como fue que cambió de parecer.

-Es extraño platicar a esta edad con mi abuelo-mencionó Tsunade incómoda.

-Habla por tí, yo jamás lo conocí-le dijo Nawaki emocionado.

-Lamento que hayan pasado por estas tragedias, no puedo regresar el tiempo y cuidarlos como debía, pero juro por sus padres que los voy a cuidar como su abuelo que soy-juró Hashirama.

-Cuida más a Nawaki, él te necesita más a tí-le aseguró Tsunade con una sonrisa de felicidad.

-Entiendo, "abuela Tsunade"-bromeó Hashirama.

-¡¿QUIÉN TE DIJO ESE NOMBRE DE MAL GUSTO?!-preguntó furiosa la rubia.

-El pequeño Naruto me contó que ese es su nombre de cariño para tí -contó Hashirama de forma inocente.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, ABUELA TSUNADE!-se carcajeaba Nawaki.

-¡MALDITO NIÑO DEL DEMONIO! ¡JAMÁS VA A APRENDER A RESPETARME!-exclamó Tsunade muy furiosa.

Dan solo observaba divertido y nervioso porque entendió que jamás debía cuestionar la edad de su novia si no quería morir.  
Mas tarde, Hashirama veía una de los artículos de bromas de Naruto que estaban escondidos en su casa.

-Me habría gustado disfrutar más mi infancia-admitió el Senju.

El hombre tocó una plasta de pintura gris y esta explotó al contacto y salpicó a muchas cosas, incluyéndolo.

-Creo que debo tener más cuidado-habló consigo mismo el moreno.

Cuando volteó a ver al armario de su esposa, vio horrorizado que esa pintura salpicó el kimono favorito de Mito.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-exclamó con miedo el Hokage.

Tobirama entró en ese instante en su habitación y vio el kimono arruinado.

-Estás muerto-declaró sin importancia Tobirama.

-¡TIENES QUE AYUDARME!-suplicó el Senju mayor.

-No sé nada de este tema, hermano-negó el peliblanco.

-¡¿CÓMO SACO LA MANCHA DE PINTURA DEL KIMONO DE MI ESPOSA?!-exclamó muy desesperada la pelirroja.

-Intenta decirle a la señora Hinata o a Kushina-le dijo Tobirama.

-¡NO PODEMOS HACERLO, VAMOS A ELIMINAR ESA MANCHA DE PINTURA A COMO DE LUGAR!-dijo determinado.

-Pero esas no se quitan-replicó Tobirama.

-¡OLVIDA LO QUE NOS ENSEÑARON NUESTROS PADRES, CADA MANCHA SE QUITA CON ALGO!-.

En el jardín, Tobirama empezó preparaba una serie de sellos y un enorme dragón de agua salió a flote sacando despedido al moreno.

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAH!-.

El Senju estaba empapado y la mancha quedó peor que antes.

-¿Funcionó?-cuestionó Tobirama.

-No-lamentó su hermano.

Los pobres intentaron de todo lo que sabían para eliminar la mancha y no surtía efecto. Ante ello, Tobirama golpeaba con un bate a Hashirama para sacar inútilmente la pintura.

-¡NADA DE ESTO ESTÁ FUNCIONANDO!-exclamó desesperado y molesto Tobirama.

-¡ESPERA, TOBIRAMA! ¡NO SOMOS CAVERNÍCOLAS!-paró Hashirama ante la golpiza de su hermano y luego fueron a la habitación de Boruto para usar su computadora-Tenemos tecnología-.

En vez de utilizar la computadora como una persona normal, Hashirama azotó violentamente la máquina y la destruyó sin posibilidad de reparación.

-No funcionó-dijo Tobirama muy serio.

-¡LA CULPA DE TODO LA TUVO ESE NIÑO NARUTO, YA ESTA GRANDECITO PARA LAS BROMAS!-reclamó el Primer Hokage.

-No debiste tocar sus cosas-comentó el Senju.

-¡MITO VA A MATARME CUANDO SE ENTERE DE QUE MANCHÉ SU KIMONO!-exclamó con terror el castaño.

De repente, se vio a Hinata Uzumaki en el lugar y oyó toda la conversación.

-Hola, ¿necesitan ayuda?-preguntó con duda la ojiperla.

Hashirama quedó helado al ver que la mujer podía decirle a Mito y casi se desmaya.

-Veo que el kimono está manchado de pintura-señaló Hinata con pena.

-¡NO LE DIGAS A MI ESPOSA SOBRE ESTO!-suplicó Hashirama con terror.

Hinata tomó el kimono y se lo llevó hacia la lavadora para echarle un detergente poderoso y, después de una media hora, el traje salió limpio y sin pintura.

-¡¿CÓMO LE HIZO?! ¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE JUTSU ACABA DE HACER?!-exclamó asombrado Hashirama.

-Esto es una lavadora y sirve para limpiar ropa de forma eficiente y automática-les enseñó Hinata con paciencia.

-Te dije que pidiéramos ayuda, idiota-regañó Tobirama a su hermano mayor.

Hashirama tomó las manos de Hinata y tenía los ojos brillosos de agradecimiento y admiración.

-¡NOS HAS SALVADO, ESTAMOS AGRADECIDOS!-le dijo muy aliviado Hashirama.

-No hay de que, Primer Hokage-le respondió nerviosa la mujer.

(Nota de autor: La canción se llama Naruto Rap y su autor es Doblecero. Búsquenlo en Youtube si les interesa).


	36. Chapter 36

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 36 LA HORA DE HIMAWARI Y DE LOS UCHIHAS

Himawari Uzumaki era una niña alegre y bondadosa, pero en ocasiones tendía a estar sola porque no tenía amigos y aún no asistía a la Academia. Por desgracia, su hermano estaba fuera muchas veces y se hallaba muy aburrida por ello.  
Hinata se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su hija y quería hacer algo por ella ya que no quería que se sintiera así.

-Hija, ¿quieres salir a pasear un poco a la aldea?-le preguntó la peliazul con una sonrisa.

-Sí, mami-dijo muy emocionada la niña.

-¡YO QUIERO UNIRME!-se escuchó una voz animada de otra mujer.

Se veía a Kushina con ojos brillosos y Hinata del futuro solo sonrió nerviosa porque tratar con su suegra era parecido a estar con su marido.

-Vamos señora Uzumaki-le invitó la antigua Hyuga.

El trío de mujeres Uzumaki salió de paseo rumbo a la Aldea de la Hoja para pasar un rato agradable después de la invasión de Orochimaru que los mantuvo estresados.

-Mami, ¿por qué están poniendo otra cara en el Monumento Hokage?-preguntó Himawari curiosa.

Kushina y Hinata vieron que los ingenieros empezaban a esculpir la cara de Jiraiya en vez de la de Tsunade como en la línea de tiempo original.

-Es que en este mundo Lady Tsunade no es la Quinta Hokage, sino el señor Jiraiya-le explicó Hinata del futuro.

-Con que ella era la que debía ser Hokage, ¿me pregunto cómo será Konoha con Jiraiya al mando?-se cuestionó Kushina.

Las tres chicas empezaron a imaginar cosas sobre respecto a ello y fueron pensamientos muy diferentes.

Mente de Himawari

Un montón de sapos estaban protegiendo la aldea y Himawari montaba a Gamakichi a caballito.

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO, MÁS RÁPIDO!-decía animada la peliazul.

Mente de Hinata

Se notaba a los niños de la Academia leyendo Icha Icha Paradise muy rojos y se notaba a Iruka estaba dando su clase.

-En la clase de hoy veremos la película de Icha Icha y sin censura y quien me entregue una escena inspirada de 10 hojas aparecerá como parte de la nueva entrega y será bonificado por 100000 zenis por el mismo Quinto Hokage-declaró el castaño.

-¡IRÉ POR ESE PREMIO!-declaró animado Konohamaru del presente.

Mente de Kushina

Se veía a ella misma junto a la Hinata del futuro y varias del resto de las kunoichis en unos diminutas versiones de sus trajes ninjas y no tapaba mucho, ademas de que estaban muy pegados.

-¡MALDITA LA HORA EN QUE DIJE QUE ESE PERVERTIDO SERIA HOKAGE!-exclamó muy ruborizada Kushina y tapándose como sea.

-Ahora tenemos que cumplir nuestra tarea extra de ir a los Teibol Dance-le recordó Mikoto muy apenada.

-¡¿QUIÉN APROBÓ ESA LEY?!-cuestionó furiosa la Uzumaki.

-El consejo de la aldea, ni las esposas de los jefes de clan nos salvamos-le respondió Hana muy roja.

-¡MALDICIOOOOOÓN!-se jalaba los cabellos la Uzumaki.

Las dos adultas estaban muy ruborizadas y perturbadas por lo que se iba a dejar venir para ellas y Himawari quería montar sapitos, por lo que le iba a pedir a Naruto del presente o a su padre adulto que invocara uno.  
Mientras tanto, Inoichi examinaba a cada ninja de Raíz sobreviviente en la invasión y se enfocaba en uno especial: Sai, su futuro yerno. Inojin le contó todo al respecto y con el dolor de su corazón tenía que asegurar el nacimiento de su nieto, pero implicaba que su hija Ino tenía que salir con el raro pálido.

Flashback

Ino se reunía con su padre e Inojin estaba algo ebrio porque lo que le iba a pedir era muy difícil como para cualquier padre amoroso.

-Hija-.

-Pf, hueles a sake-se quejó Ino.

-Te tengo que pedir un favor, hallamos al padre de Inojin-le dijo con pesar el líder Yamanaka.

-¡¿HALLARON AL TAL SAI CON EL QUE ME CASARÉ?!-exclamó soprendida la ojiazul.

-Por desgracia, yo no quería que fuera tan pronto-confesó Inoichi con lágrimas anime.

-¡KYAAAA, QUIERO CONOCERLO!-chilló feliz Ino.

-Aún lleva tratamiento psicológico y es bueno que vayas empezando a entablar una relación de amistad con él porque tiene un severo trauma por el entrenamiento que llevó-le advirtió el rubio.

-No importa, si es el chico con el que me casé debo conocerlo a fondo-declaró convencida la mujer.

Flashback fin

Ahora se veía a Ino llegar al lugar donde Inoichi tenía a Sai y se preparaba para fingir ser la psicóloga de su futuro esposo.

-Buenas tardes, soy Ino Yamanaka y seré tu nueva psicóloga-se presentó la rubia.

-Eres parecida a Lord Inoichi-señaló el pelinegro pálido.

-Soy su hija, pero soy buena en esto. Te advierto que no dejaré que te enamores de mí, aunque sea la mujer más sexy de la aldea-dijo en broma la chica.

En el bar de la aldea, Inoichi bebía como vikingo y sus amigos lo veían muy extrañado.

-Mi bebé ya creció y dejará el nido pronto-se quejaba muy amargamente el Yamanaka.

-Exagerado-dijo aburrido Shikaku.

-Claro, como ambos sólo tienen un hijo que no se irá de tu casa no te importa-les recordó Inoichi ahogado de borracho.

Shikaku y Chouza no habían pensado en eso y le gustaría que Shikamaru y Chouji se fuera a vivir por un tiempo a la Aldea de la Arena y la Nube para que conozca la familia de sus futuras esposas.  
Himawari oyó la conversación mientras iba caminando y se quedó con la duda de que sucedía y siguió su rumbo con su mamá y su joven abuela.

-Mami, quiero un helado de vainilla-pidió la niña.

-Está bien, Hima-asintió Hinata.

-Himawari, eres una copia de Naruto sin lugar a dudas. Eres tan linda que quiero exprimirte las mejillas todo el día-le dijo Kushina a su nieta con los dedos en sus cachetes.

-Me duele-se quejó la niña en forma chibi.

-Todos quieren hacerle eso, incluso el Primer Hokage le jaló las mejillas cuando la conoció-recordó nerviosa Hinata.

-¿Qué opinas de esto, señor panda?-preguntó Himawari a su peluche.

-"Jajaja, que gracioso"-escuchó la niña a su panda.

Más tarde, pasaron a una heladería y el dueño al ver Kushina se puso muy nervioso y le dio un montón de helados de todos los sabores.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó muy extrañada Himawari.

-Parece que aún tienen miedo de los Uzumakis por lo que dije de nosotros y como te pareces a mi hijo, no ayuda el hecho de que haya tensión con la gente por el asunto-declaró Kushina muy seria.

-Pues se lo tienen merecido, Naruto sufrió mucho y tienen mucho que pagar por lo que ustedes hicieron por ellos-declaró muy satisfecha Hinata.

De repente, se veía a Boruto huir de algo y llegó a esconderse en la heladería.

-Boruto, ¿qué sucede?-preguntó Hinata extrañada.

-¡MAMÁ, PUEDO EXPLICARLO!-dijo aún más nervioso el rubio por cómo iba a reaccionar la peliazul.

En el lugar, se veía a Sakura de futuro, del presente y Sarada muy furiosas y machadas todas de púrpura.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTA ESE ENGENDRO DEL MAL?!-exclamó Sakura del futuro muy enojada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Kushina intrigada.

Boruto estaba escondido detrás de la mesa y se hallaba muy nervioso.

-¡SE SUPONE QUE BORUTO ME DEJÓ UN REGALO EN LA PUERTA Y CUANDO LO ABRÍ ERA UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO!-contó muy enfadada Sarada.

Himawari recordó algo que vio en la noche y se quedó muy asustada porque cometió una equivocación.

Flashback

Himawari iba muy perezosamente a tomar un vaso de leche en la madrugada y tropezó con algo. Al verlo, se fijó que era dos cajas de regalo, pero una decía que era para Sarada y la otra era para bromas futuras. Ella estaba tan cansada que solo vio los papeles y los acomodó en el orden equivocado y se fue a dormir.

Flashback fin

-Mi hermanito pasó por aquí y dijo que iría a la Torre Hokage-mintió Himawari para compensar el error.

-Gracias, ahora iremos por él-agradeció Sakura del presente.

Las mujeres se fueron y Boruto salió muy aliviado porque viviría un día más para contarlo.

-Perdona, hermanito. Fue mi culpa-le dijo Himawari muy apenada.

La niña explicó lo que sucedió y todos entendieron que se trataba de un malentendido y debían dejar que las Haruno se calmaran para explicar todo.

-También fue mi culpa, debí dejarlo en paquetes diferentes, pero es que estaban al 2x1-mencionó con pesar su hermano.

-Jajajaja, es igual a cuando le jugué una broma a Mebuki y Kizashi Haruno de joven-recordó divertida Kushina.

De repente, se escuchó el grito de "BORUTOOOOOOO" en todo el País del Fuego por la ira de las Uchihas-Haruno, yendo a la Torre Hokage.  
Por otra parte, Itachi y Sasuke del presente limpiaban la pintura púrpura de la broma accidental de Boruto, mientras que Izumi pasaba unos trapeadores limpios.

-Ese niño tenía que ser igual al tarado de Naruto-se quejó el joven Sasuke.

-Es un Uzumaki, su abuela Kushina era igual a su edad-se oyó llegar a Mikoto con trapos.

-¿Cómo fue que un clan de idiotas haya sido parte de los fundadores de la aldea con los Uchihas y los Senju?-se preguntó Sasuke curiosamente.

-Según mi abuelo eran unos buenos comediantes y la gente amaban sus chistes y bromas, por lo que fueron los responsables de tener a muchos clanes en su yugo-explicó Fugaku todo manchado de púrpura.

-No solo era por eso Fugaku, recuerda que su humor solo era igualado o superado por su furia y habilidad en los sellos; no por nada eran conocidos como los demonios carmesí. Era mejor ser su amigo y tenerlo en buenos términos que ser odiado por uno-dijo Mikoto recordando una vieja historia que le contó Kushina una vez.

-Esta pintura no se quita, tenía que ser a base de aceite-se quejó Sasuke con ganas de quemar todo con el Amaterasu.

-Tranquilízate Sasuke; debió ser un error y recuerda nunca ser el objetivo de ira de cualquier Uzumaki. De serlo ni la muerte te podría salvar-le dijo Itachi recordando una historia que su madre le contaba en las noches.

Por su parte, Himawari se sentía terrible por lo que pasó y Boruto se dio cuenta de ello.

-Oye, ¿por qué no le pides al genio bueno para nada que quite la pintura?-le aconsejó Boruto.

-¡QUE BUENA IDEA!-dijo maravillada la peliazul.

Himawari empezó a frotar la lámpara, pero no surtía efecto. Solo salió una nota del hoyo del artefacto que decía: Fuera de servicio.

-Aún sigue agotado por tanto deseo, pero pronto se recuperará-explicó la peliazul pequeña.

-Rayos, entonces estamos solos-suspiró el rubio.

Por su parte, Ino charlaba con Sai e indirectamente empezaban a conocerse poco a poco.

-Según mi padre, estás en una terapia donde está sacando poco tus emociones perdidas-leyó Ino la nota de su padre.

-No creo que hallamos avanzado en ese aspecto-opinó Sai al respecto.

-¿Ah sí?-.

Ino se le acercó y le zampó un beso en los labios del paciente y este quedó pasmado por lo sucedido. La rubia se despegó de su futuro marido y esta lo miró muy roja y divertida.

-Hemos hecho un avance muy significativo, querido-sonrió traviesamente la rubia.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!-exclamó muy sorprendido el ex ANBU Raíz.

-Eso es un beso y creo que te gustó, no has perdido tus sentimientos después de todo-le guiñó el ojo la rubia.

Aunque Ino tenía mucha lástima por el ninja con pocos sentimientos, él era muy inocente en la manera de como socializar en la gente y eso lo hacía extremadamente influenciable.  
Por su parte, Sai no podía comprender como su cuerpo reaccionó de esa forma con ese beso y algo le decía que no estaba mal tratar de aprender a volver a sentir.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con algo que tu padre me dijo que hiciera?-preguntó Sai curioso.

-Sí, ¿qué se te ofrece?-.

-Me dio unos libros acerca de los sentimientos y como tratar con las personas, pero quiero resolver unas dudas-le explicó el pálido.

Ino se acercó y Sai llegó a la página donde estaba lo que él no sabía qué hacer. Inesperadamente, el ex ANBU de Raíz tocó y apretó suavemente uno de los pechos de su futura esposa y ella quedó en shock.

-Aquí dice que mientras más confianza haya, las mujeres dejan que toquen sus pechos. ¿Qué sientes tú?-preguntó inocentemente el pelinegro, firmando su sentencia a muerte.

En el Compuesto Yamanaka, Inojin entrenaba y tuvo, en un instante, una sensación de que la existencia de su versión de este mundo peligraba.

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO, PERVERTIDO!-se escuchó la voz de Ino desde lejos.

-Sí, papá lo arruinó de nuevo-afirmó su sospecha el rubio.

En el futuro, Ino tuvo una sensación muy extraña con respecto a lo que ocurría en ese momento.

-Es mi imaginación o una versión mía fue manoseada por Sai como me ocurrió cuando salía con él-dijo en voz alta la rubia.

Por su parte, Sai estaba en un rincón de la habitación e Ino se acercaba con ira monstruosa. El ninja despertó una emoción que jamás pensó volver a experimentar: Terror.

-"Piensa, piensa, el libro decía que para calmar a una chica se tenía que darle algo lindo"-pensó a mil por hora el chico.

-Morirás por atrevido-decía la rubia con una voz demoníaca similar a la de Kurama.

El ninja tuvo una idea y dibujó a la velocidad de la luz unas flores y un cartel que decía: LO SIENTO.

-Perdóname, fui un atrevido. Quiero disculparme con usted y quisiera compensarlo-recitó las mismas palabras que recordó de un misterioso libro naranja.

Ino se quedó en shock y sus ojos brillaban porque Sai se disculpaba de forma sincera, y le dio un abrazo.

-¡KYAAAA, ACEPTO TU DISCULPA!-aceptó muy rápido la chica voluble.

-"No sé quién sea el autor de ese tal Icha Icha, pero gracias por salvarme"-pensó el sujeto pálido aliviado.

En otra parte, Jiraiya sentía que su libro salvó la vida de alguien muy tonto y sin ninguna clase de vida social.  
En la noche, Izumi dormía en su habitación, pero desde que arreglaron su mente tenía muchas pesadillas por los inhumanos entrenamientos de Danzô y Raíz. Se oían sus gritos de terror y miedo e Itachi la despertaba muy desesperado.

-¡IZUMI, IZUMI, DESPIERTA POR FAVOR!-le decía muy preocupado el Uchiha.

La chica abría los ojos y ella empezó a llorar porque aún tenía muy presente esos horribles recuerdos.

-¿Otra vez esas pesadillas de Raíz?-.

-Soñé con el día que obtuve mi Mangekyo Sharingan-confesó la chica.

-Cuéntame que sucedió-le dijo el pelinegro consolándola.

Izumi estaba muy mal, pero ella estaba dispuesta a desahogarse con Itachi sobre su experiencia en Raíz.

Flashback

Izumi tenía unos meses de entrar a Raíz después de perder misteriosamente la memoria. Solo se le había dado su nombre de pila y su apellido, pero nada de información sobre el poderoso Sharingan para que no descubriera su origen.  
Danzô le había asignado una compañera muy amistosa para que se convirtiera en su amiga como parte de su maligno plan.  
Para que funcionara mejor, la colocó con una chica de su edad que era muy buena en el Kenjutsu. Su nombre era Tomoyo Kinomoto, una pelinegra de ojos grandes negro azulados de piel blanca y ambas comenzaron a congeniar.

-Es un placer conocerte-saludó Izumi feliz de tener a una buena amiga por fin.

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Kinomoto, mucho gusto. ¿Cómo te llamas?-saludó la mujer.

-Según Lord Danzô me llamo Izumi Uchiha-se presentó amablemente la chica.

-Eres muy linda para ser una ninja-sonrió muy socarronamente Kasumi.

-N-no es para tanto-decía nerviosa la Uchiha.

-Me agradas mucho, seamos buenas amigas-le propuso la chica misteriosa.

-De acuerdo-aceptó feliz la mujer.

El plan de Danzô iba muy bien porque ambas mujeres empezaron a llevarse tan bien, pero no se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo empezaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por Izumi. Ella empezó a dedicar cuerpo y alma a su única mejor amiga, y sería capaz de darlo todo por ella.  
Los iniciados en Raíz eran encerrados en cuartos y solo tenían un baño, dos camas y lo necesario para vivir hasta que llegaba el cruel día en que se asesinarían unos a otros.

-Izumi, eres una hermosa mujer. Un día conquistarás a muchos lindos chicos cuando salgas de aquí-le mencionó la pelinegra acomodando el cabello de la chica castaña.

-Tomoyo, ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?-preguntó Izumi muy confundida.

-Raíz es un lugar donde los sentimientos no existen, pero me niego a creer eso. Los sentimientos nos hacen humanos y no quiero ser una máquina, y eres lo único que realmente tengo-le explicó la chica.

Flashback fin

-En un lugar tan oscuro y siniestro como Raíz, Tomoyo era mi único rayo de luz que me quedaba. Sus ojos y cabello me recordaba a alguien a quien yo quise demasiado, pero no tenía idea hasta ahora que volví a recordarte. Nadie me dijo que Raíz era tan cruel para obligarte a matar a tu mejor amiga-contó la mujer muy seria y con una mirada vacía.

Flashback

-¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO, LORD DANZÔ!-pidió Izumi suplicante.

Una Tomoyo con una mirada vacía y sin emociones estaba alado de Danzô, habiendo llegado el día en que una de ellas tendría que morir.

-Ahora existes para Raíz y no tienes otro propósito-le respondió fríamente el líder de Raíz.

La pelinegra sacó su espada y comenzó a atacar seriamente a la Uchiha. Esta de forma instintiva esquivaba las katas de la chica y se dio cuenta de que esta no era la mujer que conocía.

-¡TOMOYO, SÉ QUE ESTÁS ALLÍ! ¡POR FAVOR, LUCHA CONTRA ESE GENJUTSU!-le suplicaba la chica muy histérica y preocupada por la única amiga que tenía.

En un punto de la mente de la chica, ella se dio cuenta de que le habían lavado el cerebro y esto solo terminaría si asesinaba a su mejor amiga. Analizando las posibilidades, no tenía otra opción más que sacar su espada y Danzô estaba en shock por lo que pasaba.  
La poseída apenas pudo salirse del poderoso Genjutsu y no quería matar a la mujer que amaba, por lo que de forma inesperada ella enterró su propia espada en su pecho, para el terror de Izumi. Tomoyo cayó en el suelo y la sangre salía de su boca, y la Uchiha la revisó para tratar de ayudarla, pero era demasiado tarde.

-¡TOMOYO, PERMANECE CONMIGO!-le pedía desesperadamente la chica.

-Perdóname por atacarte, pero no podía controlarme. No tengo a nadie en este mundo y tienes que seguir viva por mí -le decía con dificultad la moribunda.

-¡NO ME DEJES, POR FAVOR! ¡TE QUIERO MUCHO!-le imploraba la pobre chica.

-Al fin tuve un propósito en mi vida vacía, no recuerdo haber tenido a nadie en mi vida a quien proteger y me diste un propósito cuando te conocí. Recuerda que te amo más que a nada y no permitas que manipulen tu vida-le decía en lágrimas Tomoyo con una sonrisa sincera.

Izumi quedó en shock por la confesión de la moribunda y ella miró como la chica temblaba por el frío que sentía. La Uchiha le dio un beso en los labios de Tomoyo muy tristemente y ella moría feliz en los brazos de la chica que amó.

-¡TOMOYO, NO TE VAYAS!-le imploraba la castaña en un tremendo shock emocional.

Los ojos de Izumi sangraban y su Sharingan mutó al Mangekyo Sharingan. Su diseño era idéntico al de Itachi, pero el fondo era negro y el Shuriken de tres aspas era rojo.

-¡MALDITO DANZÔ, VAS A MORIR POR ESTO!-gritó con la Maldición de Odio la chica.

La habitación fue destruida al salir un ente espiritual dorado y Danzô apenas sobrevivió al impacto. Los ANBUs de Raíz intentaban someter el tórax del Susanoo que liberó la furia ciega de la Uchiha.  
Lamentablemente, la cantidad de chakra de Izumi era poca para soportar el Susanoo y sus ojos solían por lo que cayó desplomada al suelo. Lo último que pudo mirar fue a Tomoyo muerta en el suelo y lloraba en su debilidad.

-Perdóname por todo, mi amor-le dijo la Uchiha en lágrimas para después caer en la oscuridad.

Danzô entró a la habitación destruido y ordenó a sus ninjas que la llevaran a su celda para después meterla en el Kotoamatsukami y tenerla como su mano derecha hasta que dejara de ser útil para él.

Flashback fin

Itachi quedó muy apenado por la anécdota dolorosa de Izumi, y ella lloraba al recordar a la chica que se sacrificó para salvarle la vida.

-No pude salvarla-susurraba muy deprimida la chica.

-Oye, si te sirve de consuelo yo vengué a las dos por lo que les hizo Danzô. Él ya no te lastimará y Tomoyo está vengada para que pueda descansar en paz, estoy seguro que deseaba tu felicidad y que siguieras adelante con tu vida-le recordó Itachi con tranquilidad.

-Es cierto, tú mataste a Danzô. No solo ella puede descansar en paz, sino las personas que fueron sus víctimas-sonrió un poco más animada la castaña.

Itachi se sentía muy pésimo por Izumi porque era su culpa el hecho de que estuviera en la garras de Danzô y le provocó mucho dolor a la Uchiha. Además, se sentía extrañamente celoso porque una mujer le dijo que amaba a la castaña y eso le hería mucho el orgullo que tenía.

-Izumi, soy un tonto por no haberte valorado más cuando eramos niños. Prometo que nadie volverá a lastimarte y haré que Tomoyo no haya sacrificado su vida en vano. Ella querría que fueras feliz y eso honraría su memoria-le dijo serio el pelinegro.

-La extraño mucho, pero algún dia la veré de nuevo cuando muera. Gracias por hacerme sentir mucho mejor, Itachi-agradeció la castaña muy sonriente.

-Solo quiere verte feliz-afirmó el Uchiha con una sonrisa.

Sasuke oyó todo en las puertas de su habitación y sonrió porque Itachi estaba consolando a la chica que amaba. Además le daba un buen ejemplo de cómo ser un caballero con las mujeres y tendría que ser menos cuadrado con Sakura. El Uchiha menor se fue a su cuarto porque no deseaba seguir espiándolos más.  
Por su parte, Itachi le dio un beso muy lindo a la mujer y ella se sintió muy protegida y querida por el hombre que siempre quiso cuando eran niños. Izumi se dejó llevar por las emociones y el prodigio Uchiha la recostó en su cama.

-Itachi, te amo tanto-le dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Te ves tan hermosa, Izumi-le dijo muy sinceramente el ex Akatsuki.

-Soy tuya, hazme el amor por favor-le dijo la chica dándole permiso de ser poseída por el chico que quería.

Los dos Uchihas comenzaron a besarse como nunca lo hicieron en su juventud y esto era una pequeña retribución por la vida que habían llevado. En otro cuarto, Fugaku y Mikoto habían escuchado los gritos de Izumi y vieron que Itachi fue a calmarla.

-Pobre chica, ella fue una de las peores víctimas de Danzô y odio saber que nosotros estuvimos implicados por el intento de Golpe de Estado-suspiró la mujer.

-Minato tenía razón con respecto a la masacre, yo mismo pude hacerla evitado si no me hubiera rendido con demostrar a la aldea que éramos inocentes. Su hijo Naruto es el mejor ejemplo de ello. Ahora nuestros hijos y la novia de Itachi sufren por mis decisiones-reconoció Fugaku al respecto.

-¿Novia? Es curioso que admitas que esa chica sea la novia de mi niño-sonrió divertida Mikoto.

-No hay más Uchihas y ella siempre lo quiso. Además, ¿no era tu intención hacerla su prometida antes de que se diera nuestra muerte?-.

-Jajaja, sí. Quería hacerlo, pero no pude concretarlo-mencionó la pelinegra.

-Entonces ella será la prometida de nuestro hijo y fin de la discusión-concluyó el líder Uchiha.

-Más que de acuerdo-.

Al mismo tiempo que se daba la discusión, Itachi e Izumi hacían el amor de forma dulce y muy apasionada. No hacían mucho ruido, pero las emociones estaban al máximo punto y ambos lo disfrutaban mucho.

-Te amo-susurró Izumi muy excitada.

-Yo igual-le respondió el Uchiha prodigio.

Ambos se besaban intensamente, mientras que Itachi la penetraba de forma muy profunda y rápida. Izumi sentía su interior ser invadido y ella gemía descontroladamente y se agarraba intensamente de la espalda de su pareja.

-Me siento tan viva, no puedo más-susurró la chica en su punto máximo.

-Me vengo-dijo Itachi sin poder soportarlo.

Ella permitió que su pareja se viniera dentro y tuvo la mejor sensación de su vida. Itachi se recargaba en su pecho y él jamás había experimentado algo similar antes. Izumi lloraba porque las emociones que sintió eran tan fuertes que ocurrió eso, e Itachi solo la acariciaba para hacerla sentir bien.

-Fue lo mejor que me has hecho sentir, Izumi-le susurró al oído el pelinegro.

-Gracias por amarme, fue maravilloso-sonrió muy satisfecha y feliz la castaña.

-¿Si quieres puedo dormir contigo siempre?-le propuso Itachi.

-Sería estupendo-aceptó la chica feliz.

En este universo, este amor interrumpido podría volver a florecer de nuevo y quizás sería fructífero. Algún día seguramente tendrían hijos y un matrimonio estable como debía ser originalmente.

En el mundo puro del futuro Itachi e Izumi tenían el presentimiento que en otro mundo sus otros yo disfrutarían el estar juntos, darse el cariño que se tenían uno al otro y podrían formar una familia sin temor a ser rechazados por ser mestizos. Eso les hizo sentir felices imaginados como serían sus vidas con niños jugando en la casa que compartían en el Mundo Puro.

Omake HORA DE LOS CAVERNÍCOLAS 2  
Mito Uzumaki era una mujer muy tradicional debido a que había sido criada en otros tiempos, pero tenía un deber ahora con una personita especial y sola en este mundo: Karin Uzumaki. Aunque Naruto ya gozaba del amor de su familia biológica, la otra muchacha era completamente huérfana y la verdad es que necesitaba comenzar de nuevo.

-¿Quieres adoptar a Karin, Lady Mito?-preguntó Kushina interesada.

-Así es, la pobrecita me da mucha lástima y no puedo permitir que esto siga pasando. Tiene un gran potencial y podría superarme como maestra de sellos e incluso mi padre el Uzukage Ashina-confesó la pelirroja más experimentada.

-Pobrecita, mi hermana mayor Natsumi no se merecía ese final. Eso me recuerda que tengo asuntos pendientes con la Aldea de la Hierba-prometió la mujer.

-Una princesa Uzumaki rebajada ser una curandera sobreexplotada, la Hierba cometió una ofensa fatal contra nuestro clan y la Hoja al matar a mi sobrina nieta así y tratar de la misma forma a mi sobrina bisnieta así. Necesito tratar esas mordeduras con un poco de ayuda de Tsunade y la Sakura de futuro, quiero ver que tanto avanzó la medicina ahora y en la otra linea temporal-mencionó Mito seriamente.

-Su marido debe estar interesado como médico ninja, él fue conocido por ser aún más poderoso que Lady Tsunade en Ninjutsu Médico y eso es mucho decir-admitió Kushina.

-Nunca entendí como un cabeza hueca como Hashirama pudo ser mejor médico que yo-confesó sonriente la Uzumaki mayor.

-Por algo es la vida pasada de mi hijo, nos sorprende con sus acciones cuando se proponen una meta-le respondió la Habanero Sangriento.

-No puedo refutar tus palabras, Kushina-.

Conforme a la voluntad de Mito, Karin fue citada por la veterana Uzumaki para darle a conocer su decisión con respecto a su futuro. Jugo y Suigetsu la acompañaron como sus compañeros de equipo ahora denominados Taka.

-Oye, Karin. ¿Para qué te querrá la esposa del Primer Hokage?-preguntó Suigetsu curioso.

-No sé, algo se trae entre manos-dijo la chica muy seria.

-Bueno, a lo mejor está interesada en tí como su discípula-comentó Jugo al respecto.

-A lo mejor, ser alumna de alguien tan importante como la esposa del Primero sería maravilloso-dijo muy interesada la pelirroja.

-¿Pero tienes que usar ese Kimono?-preguntó Suigetsu muy extrañado.

A la chica le indicaron que ahora tenía que estar vestida de esa forma. Ella tenía un Kimono violeta muy hermoso, cortesía de Kushina, y le sentaba muy bien.

-Me siento una princesa así, aún me siento rara con este trato-confesó la chica extrañada.

-Por mí parte, princesa o no, seguirás siendo la misma odiosa de siempre-le recalcó el peliblanco.

-Te odio-murmuró la Uzumaki molesta.

En ese momento, los tres pasaron y estaba Mito con su Kimono tradicional para esta clase de eventos. Hashirama como antiguo líder del clan Senju y Tobirama al lado se hallaban sentados en un rincón para ser testigos del evento.

-Querida, es hora de discutir una propuesta que te tengo-dijo seriamente la mujer renacida.

-Escucho Lady Mito-asintió la chica.

-He sido informada de tu vida y estoy molesta porque una Uzumaki de sangre real haya sido víctima de una infamia como la que sufriste en la Aldea de la Hierba. Me duele saber que tu madre terminó su vida siendo una esclava y herramienta médica, no estoy dispuesta a pasar eso por alto-decidió la mujer muy molesta.

-Mito está muy molesta, la Hierba está en serios aprietos-susurró Hashirama a su hermano.

-Como no si una de nuestros parientes fue degradada igual que el niño Naruto-le respondió Tobirama.

En ese momento, la pelirroja mayor se acercó y le entregaba algo a las manos de la chiquilla Uzumaki para su sorpresa. Eran sus propios aretes con unos papeles colgados allí.

-Esto representa tu condición como una princesa Uzumaki en el mundo. Estoy haciendo unos a la pequeña Himawari para cuando llegue el momento, por ahora solo puedo decirte que ya no sufrirás más dolor y desprecio mientras yo esté viva-le prometió la mujer seria y triste por la chica.

-Gracias, Lady Mito. No esperaba este trato de usted-dijo la pelirroja menor muy asombrada.

-Ahora solo tengo una cosa que hacer, de acuerdo a las tradiciones Uzumaki si una princesa queda huérfana será adoptada por otro miembro de la casa real para su educación y que su línea de sangre no se pierda-declaró sorpresivamente Mito.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEÉ?!-exclamaron todos en shock, sobre todo Karin.

-Solo existen tres candidatas en este mundo para ese papel: Kushina, mi querida nieta Tsunade y yo. Pero yo soy la más indicada por varias razones: Tsunade está muy ocupada para tu crianza y no deseo que seas una jugadora obsesiva y alcohólica como me enteré recientemente-se quejó la pelirroja seria.

-Yo soy parte culpable de eso-aceptó su culpa Hashirama.

-Sí, luego hablaré con ella sobre dejar abandonado a un familiar en pésimas situaciones-declaró recordando que Tsunade es una Uzumaki y no se hizo cargo de Naruto cuando era su responsabilidad cuidarlo al ser un familiar.

En ese momento la mencionada sentía que debía evitar a su abuela por un buen tiempo ya que tenía el presentimiento que sería castigada por algo que según ella no hizo, en otra parte Nawaki tenía el presentimiento que debía apoya a su abuela en un castigo para su hermana por alguna razón y Dan sentía que debía apoyar a Mito-sama con el tema de dejar a la familia desolada.

-Volviendo al tema; Kushina ya está ocupada con su hijo. Yo por mi parte tengo mayor acceso y conocimientos de nuestro clan y deseo que todos los Uzumaki vengan a mí para un entrenamiento especial, pero yo quiero que seas mi hija porque realmente extraño mucho ser mamá-admitió muy sonriente la mujer mayor.

-No sé qué decir, señora. Es que apenas me entero de mi legado y ahora alguien como usted me quiere por mis habilidades sin nada a cambio-dijo muy incrédula Karin.

-Oye rojita, acepta lo que la anciana te propone-le apoyó burlonamente Suigetsu.

-¡VIEJA TU ABUELA!-exclamó furiosa Mito y le desintegró la cabeza de un golpe haciéndose agua.

-Eso si me gustó-se reía Karin por la escena.

-Las rabietas Uzumaki son un clásico-suspiró Tobirama muy irritado.

Suigetsu se reconstruía pero el golpe de Mito le dolió al extremo y sintió que pegaba aún más fuerte que Karin.

-Loca, se nota que la abuela Mito es tu pariente lejana. Los Uzumaki son unos dementes-se quejó el peliblanco.

-Te apoyo, niño Hozuki-secundó Tobirama la declaración.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, EMO ANTI UCHIHA!-le reclamó cómicamente Mito.

-Sí, sin duda es Uzumaki-asintió Jugo tranquilamente.

-Ejem, ahora haremos el ritual para ser mi hija oficialmente frente a la sociedad. Son una serie de retos que llevarás con el tiempo para honrar a nuestros antepasados-les informó Mito más tranquila.

-¿Qué debe hacer Karin?-preguntó Jugo curioso.

-Primero que nada debes elegir al sujeto que más te caiga mal y debes fastidiarlo toda la vida. Kushina por ejemplo dice que tenía a Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga como sus víctimas personales-le comentó la Uzumaki mayor.

-Pero si Karin me fastidia la existencia a cada rato-mencionó Suigetsu irritado.

-¿Y por qué no la matas? Tengo entendido que siempre has asesinado gente sin piedad-mencionó Jugo.

-No sé, es tan repulsiva que la muerte es poco para ella-bufó el peliblanco.

En ese momento, Karin le azotó muy ofendida un golpe y quedó muy dolida por ese comentario a su persona.

-Idiota-.

Tobirama veía con mucha atención la escena y el comportamiento del Hozuki le parecía extraño para alguien de su clan.

-"¿Será que a este sujeto le atrae la chica Uzumaki?"-se preguntó el peliblanco.

En ese momento, Mito registró en un pergamino la lista de tareas que la pelirroja tenía que cumplir y la primera en esta era la de tener un enemigo no peligroso natural que ya estaba sellado.

-Karin, sé que puedes lograr esta serie de tareas. Confío en tí y te prometo que haré de tí una buena mujer respetable y hermosa como una chica de tu linaje precioso-le prometió Mito segura.

-Lo de hermosa lo dudo mucho-volvió a opinar Suigetsu.

-¡CÁLLATE, DIENTES DE SIERRA!-reclamó furiosa Karin y levantaba sus cabellos instintivamente con 9 mechones.

-Oh mira, levantar su pelo al enfurecer. Otro punto a tu favor, el chico fastidioso te ayudará en tus tareas-afirmó convencida la Uzumaki.

-¡¿Y YO POR QUÉ?!-reclamó espantado Suigetsu.

-¿Acaso no eres el novio de mi futura hija Karin?-preguntó Mito curiosa.

-¡NUNCA SERÉ EL/LA NOVIO/NOVIA DE ESTE/ESTA IDIOTA!-reclamaron los dos sujetos al mismo tiempo muy rojos.

-Yo soy testigo neutro del equipo, tienen una atracción sexual que no se atreven a demostrar abiertamente-dijo Jugo a la mujer.

-¡TÚ CÁLLATE, BIPOLAR!-le dijeron los dos aludidos molestos.

-Eso me recuerda a la relación que Mito y Madara tenían en su juventud-recordó Hashirama nostálgico.

-La apoyo, nadie digería al odioso Madara-mencionó Tobirama molesto.

Las tareas de Karin iniciarían desde ese día y estaría bastante ocupada con Taka para cumplir sus tareas. Por su parte, Tobirama deseaba vengarse de su archienemiga cibernética Sarada Uchiha por la humillación a su persona.

-Hermano, sé que yo soy el de las ideas estúpidas y déjame decirte que esto es muy inmaduro de tu parte, incluso para mí-criticó duramente Hashirama.

-¡HE VENCIDO UCHIHAS E INCLUSO MATÉ AL HERMANO DE MADARA, UNA NIÑA NO DEBE BURLARSE DE MÍ DE NINGUNA MANERA!-exclamó furioso el sujeto.

En ese momento, Tobirama fue a buscar seriamente a Sarada en el Complejo Uchiha. Jamás pensó en ir voluntariamente a ese lugar, pero eran tiempos desesperados según él. Fue recibido en la puerta por el Sasuke del presente y el Senju tuvo un escalofrío.

-"Maldita sea, sé que este sujeto es la reencarnación de Madara pero parece más de Izuna"-pensó muy perturbado el peliblanco.

-¿A quién busca, Segundo?-preguntó el pequeño Sasuke aburrido.

-A tu hija del futuro-.

-¡SARADA, TE BUSCA EL SEGUNDO HOKAGE!-llamó el pequeño Uchiha a su hija.

En menos de lo que duraba el Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador, Sarada se apareció emocionada porque un famoso Hokage la buscaba personalmente y sería perfecto en su camino como ninja.

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece Lord Hokage?-preguntó la pelinegra con ojos soñadores.

-Oficialmente designo un reto a muerte entre el clan Senju y el clan Uchiha-dio a saber el peliblanco extremista.

-¡¿QUEEEEEÉ?!-exclamó la pobre niña.

-Me has humillado numerosas veces sin piedad en los últimos días y no estoy dispuesto a que sigan pisoteando mi honor-dijo exageradamente el Senju.

-Pero solo le he ganado en videojuegos y eso que no soy una buena jugadora-mencionó aburrida la Uchiha.

-No importa, no puedo permitir que una Uchiha humille a alguien como yo. ¡TE RETO A MUERTE, PRINCESA SARADA UCHIHA!-exclamó Tobirama molesto.

En ese momento, Hashirama y Mito aparecieron en una cortina de humo de forma cómica para evitar que el emo antiUchiha empezara con sus idioteces. De repente, Tobirama sintió el instinto asesino de su cuñada y la vio sin sus bollos en el cabello, y se sintió como una cucaracha.

-Detente allí, Tobirama. Eso de los retos a muerte ya no es vigente desde que fundamos la aldea de la Hoja-le advirtió Hashirama.

-Nunca me llegó la notificación-mencionó el sujeto molesto.

-Es un acuerdo que llegamos entre Madara, Mito y yo para asegurarnos de que esto no pasara, sobre todo porque alguien querría hace este tipo de acciones-dijo el Primer Hokage serio.

En ese momento, había un pergamino con el acuerdo firmado por los dos líderes de los clanes Senju y Uchiha, además de la firma de Ashina Uzumaki acerca de este curioso acuerdo. En el final de la Hoja decía: "Aplíquese esta ley de inmediato si se trata de Tobirama Senju" junto a un dibujo chibi del aludido con su pose gruñona.

-¿Entonces el Segundo Hokage no me matará?-preguntó Sarada curiosa.

-No, pero en vista de que los conflictos entre los dos clanes debían resolverse se debe hacer una batalla oficial donde el perdedor cumple una petición especial, excepto si es para obligar a casarse con el ganador o la venta de su cuerpo. Mi padre te conocía como la palma de su mano-declaró oficialmente Mito sabiendo que cosas así podrían ocurrir.

-¿Entonces lucharé a muerte contra el mismo Segundo Hokage?-preguntó nerviosa la Uchiha.

-Sí, y te advierto que no te tendré compasión. He matado a tus antepasados sin titubear-le aclaró el peliblanco.

-¡ENTONCES DARÉ LO MEJOR DE MÍ SI QUIERO SER HOKAGE!-exclamó con ánimo la chica.

-¡¿UNA UCHIHA HOKAGE?! ¡QUE HORROR!-gritó aterrado el Senju.

-¡YO CUMPLIRÉ LOS SUEÑOS DE MIS ANTEPASADOS PARA REDIMIRLOS COMO LO HIZO EL SÉPTIMO HOKAGE!-dijo decidida la Genin.

En ese instante, ambos Narutos estornudaron sin una razón aparente. Ahora los dos rivales se veían con rayos en los ojos y acordaron la batalla que sería mañana en el Campo de Entrenamiento Hokage a las 12 del día.

En el lado de Sarada estaban toda la familia Uchiha encabezada por Fugaku, que veía honorable esta batalla de su nieta del futuro alterno. También estaban los Genin del futuro, de esta época y la familia Uzumaki del futuro. En la otra esquina estaban Hashirama, Mito, Tsunade, Dan, Nawaki, Karin, la familia Uzumaki del presente, Taka y la familia Hyuga.

-Esto es ridículo, yo quiero apoyar a Sarada-murmuró Naruto del presente.

-Somos Senju de parte lejana, es solo protocolo pero puedes apoyar a quien sea-mencionó Kushina con una bandera con la cara chibi de Sarada.

Sarada estaba frente a frente contra el legendario Segundo Hokage, el genio creador de técnicas legendarias que influyeron en el mundo Shinobi. El Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno que consiguió hace poco le sería de gran utilidad, pero sabía por boca de su padre que él estaba especializado en la lucha contra usuarios de su doujutsu.

-"Kamui será una gran ventaja contra el Dios Trueno Volador, pero debo ser creativa o me hará daño sin piedad"-pensó alarmada Sarada.

El réferi era Hiruzen Sarutobi quien permanecía neutral ante este asunto y Tsunade se encargaba de las apuestas de la batalla.

-Esta será una batalla de exhibición, queda prohibido matar al oponente y cualquier intento de rendición hasta que acabe el combate. Comiencen ahora-solo dijo el Tercer Hokage.

En ese momento, Sarada lanzó varias Shuriken a Tobirama y este las desvió sin problemas, pero esto sirvió de distracción para que ella le asestara una patada que el sujeto bloqueó sin problemas.

-Tienes talento niña, odio admitir que eres una digna descendiente de Madara-declaró el Senju serio.

En ese momento, el Senju desapareció y pateó por la espalda a la niña demostrándole que estaba en otro nivel. La chica se levantaba en el suelo y se tomaba adolorida la espalda.

-Rayos, es muy fuerte. No puedo vencerlo en combate directo y conoce perfectamente el Sharingan. No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto-se dijo para si sola la Uchiha.

En ese momento, Sarada invocó una botella de Sake robada de Tsunade y se la bebió toda, para la consternación de todos.

-¡SARADA, NO HAGAS ESO!-exclamó Sakura del futuro espantada.

Debido a que era su primera vez, Sarada estaba bien borracha y empezó a tener hipo.

-Hic, ahoooota la batalla, hic, va a comenzar-decía una chica ebria.

La chica se colocó en una pose conocida de combate para Gai y Metal Lee: El Puño Borracho.

-¡¿CÓMO APRENDIÓ ESE ESTILO DE PELEA?!-exclamó Gai en shock.

-Creo que fue mi culpa, una vez me dieron chocolates envinados y me puse a pelear contra todos. Sarada copió accidentalmente mis katas con su Sharingan-comentó apenado Metal Lee.

En ese momento, Sarada activó su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y la combinación con su visión ebria era algo extraña. Tobirama no hallaba un patrón en sus ataques y empezaba a tener problemas.

-¡JUVENTUUUUUUUD JAJAJAJAJAJA!-empezaba a decir Sarada muy borracha.

-Creo que tambien copió las frases de Lee-murmuró muy molesto Boruto.

En ese instante, Tobirama se alejó y sin sellos de mano sacó un Dragón de Agua para impactar a una Sarada desprevenida.

-¡ELEMENTO AGUA: DRAGÓN DE AGUA!-exclamó el Senju.

A la pobre chica se la llevó la presión de agua y quedó bastante mareada y empapada. La cruda empezó a afectarle y la borrachera se le quitó.

-Shanaroo, fue una pésima idea-se quejaba Sarada con una jaqueca.

-Novata-bufó Tsunade.

Sarada estaba en muchos problemas y ya se le habían acabado las opciones para ganar esta batalla difícil.

-"¿Que hago? ¿Qué haría Boruto ahora?"-se preguntó la Uchiha desesperada y se dio cuenta de algo-"Un segundo, eso es...-solo dijo la chica e hizo unos sellos manuales.

-¡ELEMENTO FUEGO: JUTSU GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!-.

Ella sacó de su boca una llamarada a la que Tobirama respondió con un Dragón de Agua que generó una niebla caliente.

-Es inútil, Uchiha. No puedes ganarme-le dijo el Senju serio.

Cuando vio que se despejó el vapor, Sarada tenía preparado un sello especial para su última técnica.

-¡JUTSU SEXY!-.

En ese momento, Sarada se transformó en una hermosa rubia desnuda de ojos azules muy similar a Naruko y Boruko solo que sin marcas en las mejillas. Sus pechos y su cuerpo eran perfectos y su belleza era innegable. Todos los que no eran tan pervertidos sangraban por la nariz, excepto Boruto, los Narutos y Jiraiya que estaban acostumbrados.  
Se le notaba a Tobirama nervioso por primera vez en público y Hashirama sabía porque.

-¿Qué le pasa a Tobirama?-preguntó Mito curiosa.

-Mi hermano parece la persona más seria, pero tiene un fetiche realmente extraño: Le gustan las mujeres hermosas de cabello y ojos intrigantes como las rubias de ojos azules o las pelirrojas de ojos verdes. Se acostaba con muchas "damas de compañía" que encajaran con esta descripción-contó el Primer Hokage.

-¡NO TENÍAS QUE DECIRLES ESO!-reclamó furioso su hermano menor.

-Eso explica el cabello rubio y los ojos azules-mencionó Minato interesado.

-¡ESPERA, ÉL ES MI ABUELO!-exclamó Naruto del presente aturdido.

-Bisabuelo en realidad-aclaró el Cuarto Hokage.

-Y el muy desgraciado nunca lo dijo en mi línea de tiempo-se quejó Naruto del futuro.

Imitando la forma coqueta de Boruto con este jutsu que mataba Hokages, el Segundo estaba tratando de resistir su peor debilidad.

-Tobi, me han dicho que es una bestia en la cama-le decía coquetamente la mujer falsa.

En ese momento, el Hokage le dio un golpe a la chica y perdió su transformación. Sarada veía a Tobirama respirar con mucha dificultad, la cara muy roja, una gota de sangre salir de su nariz y la miraba demasiado enojado y avergonzado.

-¡VAS A PAGAR POR ESTA AFRENTA, UCHIHA!-gritó el peliblanco molesto.

En ese momento, el Senju empezó a atacar a la chica y esta apenas lo esquivaba, por lo que activó su versión miniatura del Susanoo para que los ataques del Senju no la hirieran de gravedad.

-¡SARADA, USA LA TÉCNICA MORTAL DEL SEXTO HOKAGE!-le gritó Boruto.

-¿Hablas de Chidori?-preguntó Kakashi curioso.

-No, su otra "técnica mortal"-le dio a entender el rubio malévolamente.

-En realidad es de mi padre Sakumo, pero ya entiendo-solo sonrió el cíclope en complicidad.

En ese momento, Sarada hizo un sello que Tobirama reconoció rápidamente y la Uchiha hizo inesperadamente 4 clones de sombra.

-Es inútil, yo cree ese jutsu y sé que solo un golpe los hace desaparecer-le advirtió el Senju confiado.

-Ya lo sé, es solo el principio... ¡JUTSU HAREM!-.

Los clones de Sarada se convirtieron de nuevo en la voluptuosa rubia que dejó aún peor a Tobirama y este quedó petrificado.

-Uso...mi propia creación contra...mí-maldijo el Senju en shock.

Entre su indignación, su desconcentración y su nerviosismo, no se dio que la verdadera Sarada salía de la tierra cubierta en su Armadura Susanoo con manos en un sello del tigre.

-¡ARMADURA SUSANOO: MIL AÑOS DEL DOLOR!-exclamó la pelinegra apuntando al trasero del Hokage.

Lo siguiente que sufrió el Segundo Hokage fue el peor dolor de su vida. Sentía peor que cuando su última amante Misako Namikaze le enterró un dildo en el trasero en una de sus juegos eróticos, pero esto no era nada placentero.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-se escuchó un potente grito que sonaba a la de una niña que se escuchó por todas las Naciones Elementales.

Mientras Onoki disfrutaba de su hora del té oyó la voz de Tobirama cuando debería estar muerto.

-Entonces los rumores que los dos primeros Hokages están vivos es verdad, ojalá no haya algún idiota que se le ocurra revivir al maldito Madara-.

En Konoha, no se veía en el campo de batalla a Tobirama y la Hinata del futuro apenas lo logró ubicar en las afueras de la aldea.

-El Segundo Hokage se ubica en un punto de la salida de la aldea, creo que oficialmente Sarada ganó la pelea-dijo nerviosa la Uzumaki de cabello azul.

Ahora se veían a Izumo y Koketsu, los eternos guardias de la entrada de Konoha ver a aterrizar al legendario Tobirama Senju al suelo y formar un cráter. Ellos fueron a auxiliarlo, pero se percataron de que este se sobaba con un horrible dolor en el trasero.

-¡¿QUIEN FUE EL MALNACIDO QUE INVENTÓ ESTA ESPANTOSA TÉCNICA?!-gritó muy alterado el Senju.

En el Purgatorio, Sakumo Hatake estornudó porque sentía que alguien fue víctima de la broma de niños que usó para molestar a su mejor amigo y rival molesto Maito Dai.  
Unos 20 minutos después, Tobirama con un cojín amarrado en la cintura estaba frente a su vencedora. Cabe decir que los métodos que había usado la chica no era solo copiar y depender de su Sharingan como lo hacían muchos Uchihas en su juventud.

-Niña, soy un hombre de honor y puedes decir tu petición como ganadora del combate-aceptó a regañadientes el Senju.

-Quiero que me enseñe como ser una Hokage-fue la petición de Sarada.

Tobirama quedó en blanco porque su peor pesadilla había llegado a cumplirse: Educar a una Uchiha para que ocupara el cargo de Hokage de la aldea.

-Pobre Tobi, eso si es un tremendo castigo para él-sonrió Mito divertida.

-Eso quiero verlo-deseó ansioso Hashirama.

En una parte del Mundo Puro, Madara e Izuna se morían de la risa porque tenían el presentimiento de que una pariente suya humilló de la peor forma al odioso Tobirama Senju.

-Ningún Uchiha ha llegado al poder, ¿por qué tú querrías serlo?-preguntó el peliblanco.

-Yo sé que mis antepasados cometieron muchas equivocaciones imperdonables por su Maldición de Odio. Incluso yo estuve a punto de caer por mis propias inseguridades, pero tengo amigos que me salvaron y mi Sharingan no fue despertado por el odio, sino por el amor a los más cercanos a mí. Mi sueño desde ese día es ser Hokage para demostrar que el nuevo clan Uchiha del futuro superará ese odio y su orgullo en favor de nuestros semejantes-le respondió sinceramente la chica.

-¿Un Sharingan despertado por el amor? Jamás pensé ver un caso en mi vida. No sé porque me recuerdas a mi estudiante Kagami Uchiha, es el único Uchiha que he visto que fue capaz de superar su Maldición de Odio-mencionó el sujeto.

-¿Kagami Uchiha? Él es mi abuelo-dijo Shisui al fondo.

-Y también el mío-mencionó Mikoto muy sonriente.

-Voy a ayudarte con lo que pueda, solo no me hagas enojar y demuéstrame que estoy equivocado-fue lo último que dijo el Senju.

-¡GENIAL!-celebró Sarada emocionada.

La Genin saltó como niña chiquita y abrazó con fuerza a su "maestro" pero le termina rompiendo algo.

-Gah, dime que no has entrenado la súperfuerza con Tsunade-solo se quejó el Senju casi asfixiándose.

-Perdón-.

-Soy muy viejo para esto-se quejó Tobirama.

-Esa es mi frase, sensei-le dijo molesto Hiruzen.

Bloopers del capítulo 1  
"A veces no es bueno revisar las cosas del Hokage"  
Boruto, Himawari, Sarada y Mitsuki hallaban algo para sorprender al Séptimo Hokage y el rubio encontró algo que parecía ser un pergamino.

-Miren lo que encontré-exclamó el ojiazul victorioso.

En ese momento, Boruto abrió el pergamino y resultó ser una foto de su madre desnuda para el placer de su marido.

-¡NO QUERÍA VER ESO, ESTOY CIEGO!-gritó el Uzumaki rodando en el suelo.

Los tres vieron en el suelo y abrieron los ojos al ver el poster de la señora Uzumaki. Sarada estaba celosa del cuerpazo de la mamá de Boruto y ella estaba destinada a ser como su madre en realidad. Mitsuki solo quedó con la boca abierta y Himawari estaba acostumbrada a bañarse con su mami.

-¿Por qué papá tendría una foto así?-preguntó Himawari curiosa.

-¡PORQUE ES UN PERVERTIDO!-respondió Boruto con un trauma mental muy serio.

"Viaje fallido al pasado"

Los cuatro niños habían activado su pergamino para viajar al pasado, pero inesperadamente se hallaban en una selva y unos dinosaurios rodeaban el lugar.

-¡BORUTO, FUIMOS DEMASIADO ATRÁS!-regañó Sarada muy fastidiada.

-Creo que calibramos muy mal el pergamino-leyó Mitsuki algo serio.

-Miren ese dinosaurio con dientes filosos-señaló Himawari inocentemente.

Detrás de ellos estaba un feroz T-Rex y les rugía de forma aterradora para comérselos de aperitivos.

-¡CORRAAAAAN!-gritó Boruto aterrado.

En ese momento iniciaría una lucha desesperada para sobrevivir del temible dinosaurio en una especie de película de terror.

"Viaje fallido al futuro"  
Los cuatro niños habían activado su pergamino para viajar al pasado, pero por un error de preparación ahora estaban en una ciudad futurista con puros robots.

-Guau, esto parece de una película con muchos efectos especiales-mencionó Boruto admirado.

De repente, los robots detectaron vida humana y se pusieron en modo exterminio de vida inteligente.

-¡HUMANOS, DESTRUIR!-exclamaron las maquinas y comenzaron a dispararles a los cuatro ninjas.

-¡BORUTO, NOS LLEVASTE A UN FUTURO DISTÓPICO!-regañó Sarada mientras corría por su vida.

-¡ROBOTS MALOS!-decía Himawari llorando de miedo.

-Recuerden que no les demos libre albedrío a los robots si logramos regresar al pasado-maldijo Mitsuki apretando el paso.

Bloopers del capítulo 2  
"Nunca olvides los efectos secundarios de viajar en el tiempo"  
Los cuatro viajeros de tiempo aterrizaron en el bosque y estaban mareados por los efectos de lo ocurrido en su travesía.

-Mi cabecita-decía Himawari con vértigo.

A Mitsuki se le pasó el efecto muy rápido y se fijó en un detalle muy curioso.

-Chicos, hay un problema. Al parecer solo las cosas orgánicas son capaces de viajar en el tiempo-señaló Mitsuki a sus compañeros.

Los tres vieron que todos estaban desnudos e incluso los lentes de Sarada se esfumaron.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-se escuchó un grito de los chicos en el bosque que asustó a los animales.

Solo Mitsuki era el único que no se escondió en los arbustos porque carecía de pudor o vergüenza.

-En vez de esconderse, busquen algo con que vestirse-les indicó el peliblanco serio.

-¡TODO ES CULPA DE BORUTO!-se oyó la voz avergonzada y furiosa de Sarada.

-¡YO QUÉ IBA A SABER QUE OCURRIRÍA ESTO!-le respondió Boruto muy pudoroso.

-¡ERES UN TONTO, BORUTO!-reclamaba Himawari sacándole la lengua.

En la oficina del Hokage, Naruto veía que las ropas de los cuatro chicos quedaron únicamente en el piso.

-Creo que esto es malo, de veras-dijo el rubio perturbado.

"Reacciones inesperadas de Hinata del presente"

Hinata despertaba de su desmayo y veía a sus futuros hijos preocupados por ella.

-¡USTEDES SON BORUTO Y HIMAWARI, SON REALES, SON REALES!-gritó muy emocionada la peliazul.

La Hyuga salió corriendo del lugar celebrando su suerte y los chicos quedaron muy turbados por la acción de esta versión de su madre.

-¿A dónde se habrá ido?-se preguntó Himawari muy curiosa.

En el departamento de Naruto del presente, él se preparaba para hacer una broma en el Monumento Hokage, pero la puerta fue derribada por una lunática Hinata.

-¡¿QUÉ TE PASA, HINATA?!-exclamó el rubio asustado.

-Naruto, serás mío. Soy tu futura esposa y tendremos a Boruto y Himawari desde ahora-contestó Hinata muy lujuriosamente.

La ojiperla rompió a la mitad su traje y dejó a la vista una muy sexy lencería negra que resaltaba su prematuramente desarrollada figura.

-¡HINATA, PODEMOS HABLAR DE ESTO!-decía el Uzumaki muy rojo.

-Ven aquí, mi amor. Soy tu mujer y haremos el amor para formar una familia juntos-sentenció la chica lanzándose a su amado y le dio un beso de lengua desenfrenado.

Mientras tanto en la aldea, los chicos estaban comiendo ramen y no sabían que iban a hacer con el tema de Hinata.

-¿Qué estará haciendo mamá ahora?-se preguntó Boruto serio.

-No sé, se veía muy emocionada de saber que el Séptimo será su esposo-mencionó Sarada comiendo su plato.

De vuelta al apartamento, Naruto y Hinata del presente estaban desnudos, sudados, rojos, cansados y muy satisfechos. El rubio nunca pensó que hacerlo con su mejor amiga sería tan agradable y que ella era un monstruo en la cama.

-Creo que esto no está mal-concluyó Naruto muy avergonzado.

-Esta no será la última vez, mi amor-decía muy feliz la peliazul y le daba un beso a los labios de su futuro esposo.


	37. Chapter 37

Las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha viajan al pasado  
Capítulo 37 La furia de los Jinchurikis y la condena de Obito

Nota de autor: Gracias a ustedes estimados lectores por seguir esta historia. Este capitulo no hubiera sido posible de no ser por mi bella y amable amiga Pegasister Geishiken, quien escribió el 80% de este capítulo, mientras que yo le puse el otro 20% del contenido y con esto dimos a luz a nuestro bebé. Espero que disfruten este capitulo en colaboración.

Una bella mañana se cernía en la aldea de Konoha, muchos comenzaban con sus actividades cotidianas, pero en algunos lugares por más que quisieran no tenían las fuerzas o ganas de empezar el día; uno de estos caso se daba en el compuesto Hyuga. En las habitaciones de Hiashi y Hizashi, ambos se encontraban semicubiertos por las sábanas con rostros llenos de satisfacción y a sus lados estaban sus esposas que tenían abrazándolos con sonrisas de tontas enamoradas.  
Desde que Hana fue resucitada se estuvo aguantando las ganas de ir con su esposo para tener sexo ya que Hiashi era todo un animal en la cama y tenía tendencias a juegos eróticos que la excitaba y apenaban a la vez. Ella se enteró de que su marido contuvo todo este tiempo sus deseos carnales sin mencionar que también se enterneció al saber que hizo un voto de castidad desde que murió y era algo digno de admirar, pues ella sabía lo caliente que era su marido en especial cuando hacían su "entrenamiento especial semanal".  
En cuanto a Hizashi y Kanna, ellos no se contuvieron en hacerlo olvidándose que tenían que ser algo discretos ya que el complejo de la Rama Secundaria todos los dormitorios no tenían sellos de silencio; cabe destacar que todos los de la Rama Secundaria no durmieron esa noche; había algunos niños, en especial Neji, que se traumatizaron por los gritos de placer que dieron los Hyugas resucitados.

-¿Hinata, sabes que le pasa al primo Neji?-susurró Hanabi al ver al genio con los ojos bien abiertos y con unas ojeras.

-N-no no sé-mintió su hermana porque ella en medio de la noche escuchó los gemidos de sus tíos y sentía mucha pena por el castaño.

-Por favor no sigan, por favor no sigan-murmuraba el prodigio traumado sin poder sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que escuchó en la noche.

-"Pobre Neji"-pensó muy lastimosamente la peliazul.

En otra parte, más específico en el compuesto Uchiha Sakura del futuro preparaba el desayuno con ayuda de su esposo, ambos estaban en buenos términos con su relación pero se extrañaron de no ver a los actuales líderes del clan Uchiha.

-¿No has visto a mi padre o a Itachi?-preguntó Sasuke del presente llegando a la cocina.

-Yo los vi saliendo desde muy temprano-dijo Sarada llegando al lugar.

-¿No te dijo nada?-.

-Me dieron esta nota-indicó la pelinegra dándole a su padre una nota.

"Mikoto y yo decidimos salir temprano a hacer algo de entrenamiento para recuperar algo de tiempo; Itachi se queda a cargo del complejo. Sasuke adulto, no hagas lo mismo que yo y pasa más tiempo con tu hija y esposa".

Sasuke vio la nota muy seria y la colgó en el refrigerador. Lo que Sarada no dijo es que la modificó un poco para que su padre pasara al menos un día completo con la familia.  
En ese momento llegan Itachi e Izumi que se veían muy sonrientes, en especial la castaña que tenía un brillo que Sakura del futuro reconocía a la perfección.

-Buenos días-saludó el Uchiha mayor.

-Buenas días a todos, querida familia-saludó Izumi contenta y abraza a la Uchiha más joven.

-Te ves muy animada-comentó la Sakura del futuro teniendo una idea de lo que le sucede.

-Después de tantas pesadillas ya tengo mi talismán anti malos sueños. ¿No creen que es un bonito día?-.

-Me aplastas-dijo Sarada siendo apretujada por su futura tía.

-Disculpa, es que estoy contenta, podría cantar, bailar, acabar con todo el mal del mundo y…-decía la chica como anime de chica mágica.

-Ya, ya tranquila Izumi.-le tranquilizó Itachi.

-Se ve que los dos tuvieron una buena noche-sonrió muy divertida la pelirrosada.

-Después de tantos males que pasamos, es bueno tener la conciencia tranquila para variar-mencionó Izumi más tranquila.

Todos rieron alegres de tener un momento de Familia, sin temor a las guerras, conflictos con otros, etc. Mientras tanto, en la residencia Uzumaki-Namikaze, casi todos se habían despertado con buen humor; Hinata del futuro y Kushina preparaban el desayuno mientras que Naruto del presente esperaba a que Himawari saliera del baño. Los dos rubios mayores discutían sobre cómo mejorar algunos jutsus, mientras que la señora Uzumaki peliazul le pide a su esposo que vaya a ver qué le pasa a Boruto que no baja.

-No me sorprendería que ese niño este durmiendo en el suelo como si nada-comento divertido Minato.

-No lo creo, lo más que podemos esperar es que duerma a pierna suelta-respondió el Naruto del futuro.

Pero al entrar vieron que el niño si dormía a pierna suelta en el suelo, pero empezaron a tener ideas homicidas contra Jiraiya. Boruto inconscientemente se tocaba y decía cosas sobre ver a Sarada en muchos trajes de animales y hacerla gemir de placer.

-Pido primero para torturar a ese viejo verde-dijo el Séptimo con un aura de muerte.

-Deja que te enseñe formas de como usas sus técnicas en su contra-decía Minato con un aura igual a Naruto.

-Boruto, si no te vas a bañar no podrás comer los panqueques con chispas de chocolate que hace tu mamá-susurra su padre sabiendo cómo reaccionaría.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ESOS PANQUEQUES SON MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOSS!-gritó el adolescente saliendo a todo prisa al baño.

-¿No que prepararon arroz y verduras?-preguntó Himawari llegando al lugar adormilada.

-Sí, pero a Boruto le encantan los panqueques-comenta divertido su papá hasta que escuchan los gritos de los rubios jóvenes.

-Te digo que sí no es que Boruto es tu hijo, diría que es el gemelo del mío-mencionó Minato y los dos adultos se ríen ante la idea.

Todos disfrutaban del desayuno, excepto Naruto y Boruto que tenían un chichón por cortesía de sus madres. Los dos rubios revoltosos se pelearon por usar el baño y fueron sus madres las que acabaron con la disputa.

-Bueno, nosotros tenemos que hablar sobre unos temas pendientes con Jiraiya. Vayan al complejo Hyuga; seguro que a Hinata, Hanabi y Neji les agradaría pasar el día con ustedes-sugirió Minato para ir a matar a su antiguo maestro.

-Ah, antes que se me olvidé. ¿Papá, el sabio pervertido te dijo su consejo final para elegir mujeres?-preguntó el Naruto del presente esperando que no fuera así.

-Si me lo dijo, debí ignorarlo. ¿Por qué preguntas?-le pidió su padre sin saber lo que dijo el sanin sapo y le hizo una seña a su hijo para que pudiera escuchar sólo él.

-Él me dijo: "Ante la duda, elije a la más tetuda."-recordó el pequeño Uzumaki.

Al terminar el ojiazul de decir la frase, este se arrepentía de lo que dijo ya que su padre tenía un aura de muerte espantosa y el poco instinto asesino que liberaba lo hacía peor.

-¡VÁMONOS CHICOS, ME GUSTARÍA ENTRENAR CON NEJI, DE VERAS!-chilló Naruto sabiendo que no era bueno estar con los adultos.

En la Torre Hokage, Hikari dejaba una torre de papeles ante un agotado Jiraiya que estaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza ante tanta burocracia.

-Maldición, quiero ir a las aguas termales-se quejó el sujeto con mucho pesar.

-Tranquilo Lord Hokage, le prometo que si termina este papeleo en menos de dos horas, tendrá una sesión de relajación con final feliz de mi parte-le propuso muy coquetamente la Hyuga.

En ese momento, Hinata del futuro y Kushina llegaron furiosa y con un aura asesina porque se enteraron de la treta del Sanin Sapo.

-¡VOY A MATARTE, PERVERTIDO!-exclamó Kushina con sus nueve mechones elevados.

-¡DEJA DE CORROMPER A MI NIÑO, MALHECHOR!-decía la antigua Hyuga con su Tenseigan activado por instinto.

-Creo que si me odias-susurró molesto el asustado sujeto.

Lo que ocurrió en la siguiente media hora era digno del video snob más gore que se podrían imaginar y Naruto del futuro grababa un poco asustado lo que su esposa, madre y amiga le hacían a su maestro.

-¡NO, EN LA CARA NO QUE SOY ACTOR!-se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de Jiraiya.

Shizune estaba atendiendo unos asuntos con Tsunade en el Hospital de Konoha y escuchaba los gritos del Hokage muy aterrada.

-Parece que ese idiota hizo algo estúpido de nuevo-suspiró Tsunade irritada.

-¿Crees que no es hora de ayudarlo?-preguntó preocupada la pelinegra.

-Nah, él siempre sobrevive a estas situaciones-negó la rubia tomando un poco de sake en su descanso.

Tiempo después, Sakura y Naruto del futuro curaban a un Jiraiya que parecía más saco de boxeo viejo y usado que hombre. Hikari estaba muy avergonzada y trataba de abrazar a su amigo porque perdió los estribos ante una de las tonterías del peliblanco.

-Perdóname, no se que me pasó-le suplicaba con lágrimas anime la chica.

-Mamá, voy contigo-decía exageradamente el Sanin.

-¡NO VAYAS A LA LUZ!-suplicaba la mujer.

En las vísperas de la noche, todos los líderes de los clanes y los resucitados se reunieron en el compuesto Senju para discutir sobre cómo se desarrollarían las cosas e impedir que no se llegue a la guerra. Jiraiya aún estaba hinchado por la golpiza, pero él era un sanador rápido dentro de lo humano.

-Lo principal es el liberar a Yagura del control de Obito y mantener informado al Cuarto Kazekage. De esa forma al tener dos países aliados se evitarán grandes pérdidas-dio a conocer el Naruto del futuro que recordaba con lujo de detalle los males que atormentaron a ambos países en especial a la Niebla.

-Por lo que recuerdo en la pelea que tuve con él, no será nada fácil vencerlo-agrega Minato que luchó contra su antiguo alumno.

-"Obito"-pensaron Shisui, Kakashi y Rin tristes.

-Es por eso que Rin es la más indicada para luchar contra él-dio a saber el Séptimo Hokage.

-¿Pero sí piensa que es un truco?-preguntó Tsume preocupada por la chica.

-Descuide Lady Tsume, hay cosas sobre Obito que sólo yo conozco. Me servirá para que no me ataque a muerte-respondió confiada la médico.

-Con ese tema solucionado está el de una forma de comunicarnos sin que los mensajes no sean interceptados-propuso Tobirama mirando a Mito.

-Hace tiempo trabajé en un sello que serviría para comunicarse a pesar de las distancias. Sería de uso exclusivo para algunas personas ya que los mensajes se mostrarían con el chakra de los usuarios-informó la pelirroja llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Crees poder hacer unos pocos de prueba? Con eso sería más fácil el comunicarnos con los ANBUs y los líderes de cada aldea-dijo el peliblanco interesado para estar al pendiente de su red de espionaje.

-Me llevará algo de tiempo, pero puedo hacerlo-respondió decidida la antigua Princesa del Remolino.

-Hay otro tema el cual incumbe a todos en la sala; la Invasión de Pain-declaró Hiruzen llamando la atención de todos.

-Nagato no es el verdadero enemigo y fue engañado de la misma manera que fue manipulado Obito. Pain nació el día en que Yahiko murió, sólo es una víctima de tantas y es responsabilidad de la Hoja ya que nuestros hombres asesinaron a sus padres y Danzô estuvo implicado en la traición de Hanzô la Salamandra contra el Akatsuki inicial-declaró el Uzumaki del futuro.

-Tú venciste a ese hombre en tu tiempo, Naruto-inquirió Tobirama serio.

-Nagato no se encuentra en buenas condiciones por su discapacidad en las piernas y no exactamente lo vencí como muchos pensarían...tras una charla que tuvimos él sacrificó su vida para restaurar la de todos los aldeanos y ninjas que acabo en la invasión-explicó el sujeto del futuro.

-¿Pero cómo?-preguntó Hashirama incrédulo.

-Él tiene el Rinnegan, que según Zetsu negro dijo era de Madara-intervino Sasuke mostrando su ojo especial-Solo un descendiente de Indra y Ashura son los únicos capaces de despertar ese doujutsu y Nagato al ser Uzumaki puede soportar el uso de ambos ojos, pero no a todo su potencial-explicó el Uchiha.

-¿Entonces como propones que lo detengamos?-preguntó Shikaku dudoso.

-Lo mejor será que yo y unas personas de mi elección me acompañen para tener una conversación con él-comentó el Uzumaki mayor sabiendo que decir y hacer para regresar a Nagato al camino correcto.

Se pasaron casi todo la noche discutiendo sobre los posibles movimientos que se realizarían en el futuro y se realizarían entrenamientos específicos para enfrentarse a Akatsuki, ya que por ellos muchos murieron entre los que se encontraba Asuma. También se vio de qué cosas hicieron mal en algunos tratados de alianzas con algunas figuras imponentes y aldeas vecinas; aunque para la aldea de la Hierba serían más una exterminación por parte de las dos mujeres Uzumakis. Todos los hombres que conocían la ira de una mujer sentían pena por el bastardo del lugar.  
En cuanto a los novatos, Ino se traumatizó al borrar la parte que no sería buena para Neji. Por suerte no era la única que podía hacer eso; algunos de los Genin hablaban con Sai que era ajeno a la palabra delicadeza, dado a que insultaba inconscientemente a algunos como los Akimichi diciéndoles Gordos, a Sakura fea, a Sasuke trasero de pato, a Tenten oso panda; algunos se contuvieron en las ganas de matar al ex-raíz ya que entendían que no tenía contacto humano pero eso no lo ayudo mucho dado a que las chicas lo usaron como bolsa de boxeo.

-Si así es ahora no quiero imaginarme como era en la línea de los señores Uzumaki y Uchiha-le dice Naruto a su novia.

-Lo sé, a mí me da un poco de pena.-dijo la ojiperla al ver que el pálido tenía su alma saliendo de su cuerpo.

-Ustedes pensarán eso, yo tengo miedo que mi padre no llegue a vivir para darme la vida en este universo-declaró Inojin preocupado por su nacimiento.

-Ya, ya es suficiente de hacer locuras. Deben entrenar para mejorar sus técnica-se escucha la voz de una mujer que algunos conocen.

-¿Lady Hikari? ¿Usted nos entrenara?-preguntó Chouchou curiosa.

-Me imagino que cada uno sabe que soy una Sanin como el pedófilo de Orochimaru, la vieja Tsunade y mi querido Jiraiya-comentó la castaña ojiperla con una sonrisa.

-¡¿QUÉ ACASO NO TIENE RESPETO POR LADY TSUNADE?! ¡TIENEN LA MISMA EDAD!-reclamó Sakura indignada.

-La respeto de la misma manera que ella respeta a Jiraiya y tú lo haces con Naruto-le respondió con una sonrisa súper dulce.

Sakura sintió mucho miedo por eso y sin mencionar que debía darle en parte la razón, ya que ella antes no respetaba en nada a Naruto y lo insultaba al no verlo como un gran shinobi.

-Antes del entrenamiento pondré unas pocas reglas. Primero los usuarios de doujutsu tienen prohibido usarlos durante nuestras sesiones-dictó la mujer a todos.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!-exclamaron casi todos los chicos.

-Segundo no pueden usar esas barras de chakra para aumentar sus reservas. Y por último no pueden usar, en absoluto, los sellos benditos que les dio Mitsuki-volvió a decir la Princesa Hyuga.

Todos los novatos en ese momento pensaban que la mujer frente a ellos era un demonio que salió del Yomi.

-¿No cree que es un poquito duro lo de no usar los sellos?-pregunta Naruto por lastima de sus amigos.

-Eso me recuerda… Kurama, pase lo que pase no le des nada de chakra extra a Naruto a pesar que el entrenamiento sea muy duro-pidió la Hyuga al demonio que responde haciendo que por dos segundos los ojos del Uzumaki pasen de azul a rojos.

-"¿No serias capaz de hacerlo, o sí?"-preguntó nervioso Naruto a su Bestia con Cola.

-"Mocoso, esa humana sabe de lo que habla y quiero ver como pasas el entrenamiento sin mi ayuda-se burló el zorro.

Naruto palideció por lo que escuchó pero salió de su estado al sentir un chakra familiar en los alrededores.

-¿Ella, que hace aquí?-dijo en voz alta el sujeto.

-¿Qué dices?-mencionó curiosa Hikari y activó su Byakugan-Oh, ya la vi-.

-Ella no debería estar aquí, se supone que debería estar con Zabuza en la revolución de la Niebla-mencionó el Uzumaki yendo a la entrada para encontrarse con alguien.

Todos lo siguieron esperando saber de quien se trataba. Al llegar vieron una figura que se aproximaba de forma rápida a la aldea.

-¿Acaso…?-dijo Sakura sorprendida

-¿Qué hace…?-mencionó Sasuke intrigado.

-¿Quién es la linda chica?-preguntaron Suigetsu y Kiba babeando.

-Par de pervertidos. Tú tienes a Tamaki de novia y tú muestra respeto por todas las mujeres-reprendió Karin muy molesta dándoles un súper puñetazo a cada uno.

-Justo a chico que quería ver. Hola Naruto-saludó Haku sin darse cuenta que Hinata la miraba de forma asesina y con muchos celos.

-¿Haku, pensé que estarías con la resistencia y Zabuza?-.

-Sí pero necesitaremos ayuda para librar el gran golpe, por lo que vine a pedir ayuda a tu equipo. Dime ¿Sarada no sigue molesta por lo de su novio?-pregunta la usuaria de hielo con miedo de la Uchiha.

-Descuida, todo está en paz y te ayudaremos-mencionó Sarada sin rencores.

-Es bueno escuchar eso ya que…-no continúo porque se quedó en shock al ver a Minato detrás de Naruto.

-Así que tú eres Haku Yuki es un...-trató de decir el Cuarto Hokage.

Todos vieron como el alma de la kunoichi salía de su cuerpo y murmuraba cosas sobre clones en vida y de muertos muy guapos. Cada uno que vio desde el inicio todo se les cayó una gota de sudor en las nucas por la reacción de la Yuki.

-Será mejor que la llevemos para que nos cuente que sucede-sugirió Minato cargando a la chica en su espalda.

-Si no, que mi yo del futuro sabe sobre el asunto-declaró Naruto nervioso.

-¿Cómo sabría tu otro yo sobre algo tan delicado? Si eres un torpe.-fanfarroneó Kiba enojando a Hinata, Sarada, Himawari y Karin; Naruto les hace seña que no hagan nada pues sabía como callar a su amigo.

-¿Si soy tan torpe, por qué fui elegido el Hokage?-responde con burla dándole una apuñalada al Inuzuka.

-¡Turn down for what!-exclamaron todos en coro para la molestia del Inuzuka.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo-se quejaba en un rincón un Kiba deprimido.

Una vez todos se fueron a sus casas, Haku despertaba en una de las habitaciones del complejo Senju. La mujer pensó que del cansancio se imaginó ver al Cuarto Hokage vivo, lo que le faltaría para perder la cabeza era el ver a los dos primeros Hokages medio vestidos y algo mojados por estar en las duchas.

-Si claro, eso pasara en un millón de años-dijo saliendo de la habitación y para su mala o buena suerte paso lo que estaba pensando.

A Haku se les subieron los colores y gritó para desmayarse nuevamente.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAA!-.

-Creo que será mejor si alguien se queda con ella-dice Sakura del futuro temiendo por la salud mental de la Yuki.

-Ella vino para que seamos refuerzos en el golpe que dará la resistencia en dos semanas-informó Naruto del futuro llamado la atención de todos.

-¿A qué te refieres, hijo?-preguntó Kushina curiosa.

-Mei debe saber que Yagura aumenta sus poderes en las noches de Luna Llena, la cual se dará en dos semanas-contestó el Hokage del futuro.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-.

-Después de la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Ninja cada uno de las Bestias con Cola me contaron como fueron las vidas de sus Jinchurikis, en especial Isobu. Me dijo cada uno de los clanes que tuvieron que matar por órdenes de Obito-.

-Entonces eres el más indicado para enfrentarte a él y...-iba a decir la Uzumaki.

-Debemos dar el ataque antes del tiempo que Mei tiene planeado-interrumpió Sasuke del futuro a la mujer.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Mei Terumi es la Mizukage sabe cómo manejar a ese enano sanguinario.-dice la ex-Haruno confiada.

Mientras en la Aldea de la Niebla, Yagura por alguna extraña razón sentía unas ganas de matar a una niña y mujer de pechos planos y de cabellos rosados por insultarlo por su físico.

Volviendo con los de Konoha...

-Sakura, Yagura se ganó el título de Mizukage por su gran control del Elemento Agua. En las noches de Luna Llena su poder aumenta a tal punto que puede controlar a todos-mencionó el Uzumaki.

-¿No estas exagerando, o si?-pregunta nerviosa la rosada.

La mirada seria que recibió fue más que clara, si lucharían con alguien muy fuerte debían estar listos para lo que fuera. Los ninjas del futuro hablaron con Haku y le contaron todo lo que sucedía y le explicaron el como los Hokages estaban vivos. La joven de no ser que lo veía con sus propios ojos no se lo creería; pero se convenció al ver a las Uzumakis en el lugar. Por lo que decidió pedir que los Hokages en especial Hashirama y Tobirama fueran ya que serían los más adecuados para liberar a la Niebla de la oscuridad.

-Los Uchihas serán los únicos que no irán a esta misión, excepto el Sasuke de mi época-declaró Naruto del futuro sorprendiendo al clan Uchiha.

-Dinos el motivo por el que no debemos ir-pidió Fugaku con la poca paciencia que tiene.

-Porque Yagura al ser controlado por un Uchiha está más que furioso con los suyos, de hecho hace que el odio de Tobirama parezca un simple berrinche-señaló el rubio serio.

-O sea que…-.

-Al menos que quieran morir por el Cuarto Mizukage lo mejor que pueden hacer es quedarse en la aldea-declaró el Sasuke adulto serio.

-Propongo que lo sometamos a un combate, el perdedor deberá obedecer al ganador por todo el tiempo que ustedes estén en esta línea de tiempo-propuso Fugaku molesto por la situación.

-Esto va a terminar mal-suspiró Hinata del futuro sabiendo de antemano el poder de ambos ninjas.

-De acuerdo. Pero le digo de ante mano, se arrepentirá por lo que pide-finalizó el Hokage del futuro.

Al decir eso los dos van al Campo de Entrenamiento 7 para iniciar el combate. Para Fugaku sería una forma de probar sus habilidades olvidándose que el Séptimo Hokage estaba a un nivel casi inalcanzable. Llegaron al lugar justo cuando estaba anocheciendo, lo que en la mente del Uchiha sería una gran ventaja dado a que el rubio Uzumaki cuando usaba su chakra brillaba más que un faro en la oscuridad.

-"Sí piensas que seré blando contigo, estás en un grave error, Fugaku."-piensa Naruto serio.

Algunos fueron informados sobre el combate entre Fugaku y el Naruto del futuro por lo que fueron de espectadores. Entre los que se encontraban los miembros del clan Uchiha, los Senju y la Familia Uzumaki-Namikaze. El sujeto no perdió su tiempo y activo su Mangekyo Sharingan para empezar a pelear.

-Estilo…-trató de decir Fugaku pero perdió de vista a su objetivo.

-Te olvidaste que tengo más poder que nadie en este mundo, excepto por Sasuke. Y no creas que me he olvidado de lo que querías hacer conmigo cuando era niño en el Golpe de Estado, de lo que tu esposa no hizo.-decía el rubio Uzumaki serio y forzando al Uchiha a estar arrodillado frente suyo.

-¿A-acaso estas e-estás enojado?-tartamudeo dándose cuenta del error que cometió.

-Creo que Naruto se divierte al hacerle eso a Fugaku-san.-comenta Izumi divertida.

-Mil Ryus a que lo manda a la Luna.-dice Shisui seguro de su apuesta.

-No, lo máximo que hará será darle una paliza como las de Kushina-declaró la castaña.

-Él soporto muchas cosas, no creo que haga algo de gravedad-comentó Itachi creyendo que tenía razón.

Grave error; Naruto sonrió de forma que tranquilizo a Fugaku sin darse cuenta que el rubio tenía una de sus piernas dobladas.

-No, no estoy enojado-le dijo calmado al Uchiha y luego le da una patada que lo manda a volar.

Todos los que vieron la gran patada que mando a volar al tonto Uchiha se encontraban temblando y abrazando entre sí, excepto Sasuke del futuro que en el fondo era una venganza por no ser tan buen padre con él aunque no era el indicado para juzgar eso.

-Tenía que sacar tu personalidad-mencionó Minato algo molesto con Kushina por darle a su hijo del futuro su mal genio a los Uchihas.

-¡¿Mi personalidad?! Él sacó tu carácter y te recuerdo que cuando pierdes la paciencia eres peor que yo- reclamó su esposa porque su esposo en ocasiones daba más miedo que ella.

-Juro que tomaré clases de control de ira-dijo el Naruto del presente abrazando a sus padres del miedo que siente al ver a su otro yo.

-Tenía que ser hijo de la Habanero Sangriento-suspiró Hiashi tapando los ojos de sus hijas que eran abrazadas por Hana que no podía creer que si tuviera la furia Uzumaki.

-¡ESO FUE GENIAL!-exclamaron Boruto y Sarada por la pequeña demostración de poder del Hokage.

Los padres de Neji también temblaban por el miedo de ver que el hombre que parecía ser un pacifista llegara a ser más aterrador que Kushina y Minato cuando se enojaba en serio.

-Mamá, papi da mucho miedo-decía Himawari aterrada y abrazada de la Hinata del futuro.

-Tranquilos niños, no pasa nada. De hecho es la segunda vez que libera su furia contenida de un solo golpe… ¿o era la tercera?-trataba de recordar la antigua Hyuga.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grita Taka, la familia Senju y los demás Uchihas que tomaron nota de JAMÁS, JAMÁS HACER ENFURECER A NARUTO.

-¿Naruto, a donde enviaste al señor Fugaku?-pregunta la Hinata del Futuro.

-Lo envié por error a la Luna-suspiró el rubio tranquilo y respirando profundamente.

-¡¿A LA LUNA?!-.

-Descuiden vendrá en… 3, 2, 1-.

Cuando dijo eso aparece una bola de fuego, que los presente lograron distinguir a penas que era Fugaku. Lo malo es que no se estrelló en una zona cercana, todos fueron y en el camino se encontraron con la familia Nara acompañada de Chouji y Chouchou, también aparecieron Asuma, Kurenai, Mira, el escuadrón de Konohamaru y los demás jounins con sus respectivos alumnos. Ino como Choucho que no podían estar sin hacer su chismorreo le pidieron a Karin que les contara que fue lo que paso antes de encontrarse, la Uzumaki les conto todo con lujo de detalle dejando a las niñas aterradas de la gran ira que contenía el Séptimo Hokage y se asustaron más al saber que era la segunda o tercera vez que libera de esa forma su ira.

-Juro por todos los dioses que no diré nada malo de Naruto desde ahora en adelante-prometió Ino súper aterrada.

-Igual yo, tampoco diré algo sobre Boruto o Himawari-juró la Akimichi temiendo por la ira paterna que tiene el hombre.

Llegaron a una zona alejada de la aldea y vieron que había una persona con una caldera demasiado grande en el fuego.

-Una rica, rica sopita hago yo. La sopita que es hecha con dolor, la sopita, sopita, la la la-cantaba la persona que identificaron que es una mujer.

Iban a ignorarla pero vieron que a unos metros de donde esta la misteriosa mujer se encontraba un cráter que encajaría con el impacto de una persona. Los Hyugas usaron sus Byakugan y confirmaron que Fugaku se encontraba en la caldera. Todos se preparaban para atacar a la supuesta caníbal.

-Si intentan salvar a este idiota, pierden su tiempo-dijo la mujer sin mirarlos.

-Tal vez sea un cabeza hueca pero igual merece tener su vida-dijo Kushina lanzándose en una patada voladora, pero fue esquivada y aterrizó de cara.

-Azotó la res-mencionó Mikoto sorprendida.

-Creí que los ninjas de la Hoja caían de pie como un gato.-se burló mostrando ser una mujer rubia de ojos negros con un brazalete de perlas rojas en el brazo izquierdo y mostrando ser una kunoichi de la Nube.

-Una espía de la Nube-dijo Neji olvidándose que ya no tenía razón para odiar a esa aldea.

-¿En serio, Hyuga? Si lo quieres así-mencionó usando sus garras y cortando en cientos de pedazos la ropa del genio.

Nadie pudo seguir los movimientos que hizo la Kunoichi para dejar en esas condiciones al chico Hyuga, Neji no se había dado cuenta de cuando comenzó a sentir un vientecito que lo hizo sentir incómodo. Vio para su horror que toda su ropa fue rasgada hasta parecer ropa interior de mujer.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó el chico y fue a esconderse en los arbustos.

-¿Podrías dejar libre a Fugaku de la caldera?-le pidió Minato a la mujer.

-Con que los rumores de su regreso son verídicos, ¿Por qué lo haría?-dudó seria la mujer.

-Porqué los Uchiha te van a dar indigestión-mencionó Tobirama serio, para molestia de los aludidos.

-No les hagas caso, Yugito. Por favor, déjalo ir-pidió Naruto del futuro inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Como rayos sabes mi nombre?-preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-Déjalo ir, por favor-pidió Naruto del presente muy suplicante.

-No-negó Yugito-.

-Por favor-.

-No-.

-Por favor-.

-Está bien.-aceptó sonriente la chica y pateó el caldero dejando ver al Uchiha medio consciente.

-¡¿SOLO ASÍ?!-gritaron todos por lo fácil que fue.

-Solo lo hago porque me lo pidió educadamente. Además si no estuviera aquí ese tipo se hubiera hecho comida de oso-informó la jinchuriki señalando una huella de oso-Por cierto, tenía una nota en la espalda-.

-¿Qué nota?-preguntan ambas Hinata, la mayor con una sospecha de quien era.

-De un tal Toneri Ôtsutsuki. Dice: Princesa Byakugan serás mía, vendré por tí mi amada-leyó extrañada la rubia.

Hinata del futuro tosió un poco y la del presente estaba muy nerviosa porque ya sabía quien era ese sujeto. Naruto del presente abrazó a su novia posesivamente y lanzó un insulto con el dedo medio al cielo.

-¡OYE, ELLA ES MI PRINCESA, BÚSCATE A LA TUYA, DE VERAS!-exclamó muy molesto y celoso el rubio al aire, dejando extrañados a todos.

-Ejem, después les contamos ese incidente-mencionó Naruto del futuro un poco rencoroso por lo sucedido en la Luna en su época y luego se dirigió a Yugito-¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?-pregunta el Séptimo Hokage como si no pasara nada.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDES HABLARLE COMO SI NADA, DESPUÉS DE QUE CASI SE COME A MI PADRE?!-reclamó Sasuke del presente molesto.

-¿Comer a esa basura? Guacala de pollo, no era para mí era para hacer sopa enlatada y llevarla a la prisión de Sangre ya que les faltan suministros-respondió la mujer con cara de asco.

-No querrás matarlos de una severa infección intestinal, los prisioneros tienen sus derechos-intervino Tobirama serio.

-Otro chistecito como ese y sufrirás, Tobirama-amenazó Mito molesta.

-¿Naruto, dinos la conoces de algo?-pregunta Kushina que noto el tono de familiaridad que uso su hijo del futuro.

-En el futuro la conocí-respondió el Naruto Hokage.

-Es similar a mí en muchos sentidos-aclaró el rubio pequeño al sentir su chakra.

-Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Yugito Nii, soy una Jonin de la Aldea de la Nube y tengo muchas cosas en común con este hombre y el niño rubio-comentó la mujer apuntando a los dos Naruto.

-¿Acaso…?-mencionó Kushina que ya se había dado cuenta de ello.

-Damas y caballeros les presento a la jinchuriki del Gato Demonio de las Dos Colas, Matatabi-presentó Naruto del futuro formalmente.

Todos en especial Kiba se quedaron en blanco al saber quién es la mujer que casi convierte en comida a Fugaku. Todos volvieron a la aldea para discutir el asunto sobre el porqué se encontraba cerca cuando no debería ser así. Yugito pidió hablar en privado con el Naruto del futuro ya que era al único hombre de todo el lugar que no lo lastimaría o humillaría.

-"Una ninja de la Nube hablando con el Séptimo, ni muerta que me pierdo esto."-pensó Chouchou siguiendo a los jinchurikis.

-"Si llega a serle infiel a Hinata seré la primera en saberlo y decírselo."-pensó Ino haciendo lo mismo que la Akamichi.

Ninguna de las dos chicas, no cumplieron sus promesas y pagarían caro su error. Los dos Naruto y Yugito fueron a un restaurante bar, que al principio el dueño iba a rechazar pero al recordar lo que Minato iba a hacerle por tener el permiso de matar a quienes fueran una amenaza, decidió dejar a un lado eso y los llevó a una mesa donde tendrían toda la privacidad que quisieran o eso si no fuera por dos niñas que no podían estar sin el chisme.

-¡JAJAJAJA! La cara que tenía ese sujeto no tenía precio-ser reía Yugito a todo pulmón.

-Han pasado muchas cosas desde la invasión de Orochimaru-mencionó Naruto de futuro casualmente.

-¿Cómo que están vivos los Senjus, las Uzumakis y el Hyuga que supuestamente era el Líder del Clan? Sí, sin duda alguna-.

-Dime ¿qué quieres que te cuente?-mencionó el Hokage.

-¿Por qué ustedes dos comparten el mismo chakra de la misma Bestia con Cola?-señaló seria la chica.

-Solo asegúrame que nadie sabrá de lo que lleguemos a decir, sobre todo A-mencionó el Naruto Hokage.

Yugito se dio cuenta de que un par de niñas las observaban y Naruto del presente se dio cuenta de ello.

-No te preocupes, señorita Yugito. Ellas son las chismosas de la aldea, Ino y Choucho. En lo que mi otro yo mandó a volar a Fugaku, las escuche decir que dejarían el chismorreo, pero no cumplieron su promesa-comentó el pequeño Naruto notando la presencia de las chicas entrometidas.

-Es bueno escuchar eso, los chismosos son los que me arruinaron en gran parte mi vida. Siguieron con los maltratos verbales hasta que llegue a convertirme en una Jonin-contó la mujer sabiendo que las mencionadas se encontraban en el lugar.

-Yo sé que se siente eso-dijo Naruto del presente empáticamente.

-Me caes bien niño, si algún día te vuelvo a ver, serás mi amigo jinchuriki-sonrió sinceramente la mujer y le extendió el puño al chico.

El Chunin Naruto extendió el puño también y los chocaron amistosamente, y el otro yo recordó que Yugito era alumna de Bee.

-¿Tanto fue los rumores que decían sobre tí?-preguntó Naruto del futuro serio.

-Algunos decían que si lograban hacerme sangrar mucho tendría buena suerte en la vida ninja, si no lograba tener algo de comida en el día todos serian afortunados en otras cosas-relató triste la jinchuriki por algunos recuerdos.

-Lo lamento tanto-.

-Descuida, ahora soy diferente…de hecho, ahora si intentan de decir rumores malos tengo permiso del mismo Raikage de matarlos o hacerles daño de cualquier tipo.-decía con una sonrisa oscura.

-Yugito…-.

-Si llego a enterarme que esas chismosas dicen cualquier cosa… no importa que sea; ellas sufrirán las consecuencias.-dijo seria y con una mirada oscura a las dos aludidas.

Ella no vieron como la mujer desapareció y que ahora estaban detrás de ellas con mirada psicótica.

-¿Se les perdió algo?-preguntó malévolamente la Jonin.

El par de chismosas de los tríos InoShikaCho estaban pálidas y sudaban frío porque la mujer iba a hacerles mucho daño, y la rubia sujeto del cuello de su blusa a la morena.

-Dime como quieres morir, ¿en agua o aceite hirviendo?-preguntó sádicamente la mujer.

-Ayuda-susurró la morena a punto de bajarle toda su glucosa.

En ese momento, Yugito relacionó físicamente a Chouchou con una de las alumnas de su padre tan que su físico era muy común en la Nube. En ese instante, los dos Naruto salieron a su defensa.

-Ya, ya Yugito; esas dos son conscientes que no debían romper sus promesas es una deshonra. También soy capaz de darles los peores castigos ya que esas actitudes no me agradan tampoco. De hecho por culpa de la bocona de la Ino de mi tiempo no podía estar sin recibir cosas que las veía inútiles como cuadros, relojes, lámparas entre otras cosas-le dijo el rubio asegurándose que las chismosas escucharan.

-Dime ¿cómo las castigarías?-preguntó seria la mujer.

-Sé que es lo que les gustan ver y hacer, usare eso en su contra-proclamó el rubio mayor asustando a las niñas que no querían saber que seria.

-Una pregunta curiosa, ¿eres del futuro?-cuestionó la rubia.

-Asi es-.

-¿Y la niña morena gordita?-.

-También-señaló Naruto del presente confundido.

-Oh rayos, jajajajajajajaja-decía entre risas Yugito-Jamás creí que esa malhumorada chismosa consiguiera marido, jajajajajaja-empezó a reírse la chica.

-¿De qué habla ella?-preguntó Chouchou muy confusa.

-Tú eres sin duda la hija de mi compañera Karui, yo soy su senpai y la primera alumna del héroe de la Nube Killer Bee-señaló Yugito dándole la mano a la gordita.

En ese momento, el hámster del cerebro de Chouchou comenzó a trabajar como pocas veces en su vida y recordó la foto de su cabeza donde su madre Karui estaba con su antiguo equipo donde estaban Samui, Omoi, Killer Bee y una rubia desconocida que era reconocida como la alumna número uno del jinchuriki del 8 Colas.

-¡ES USTED YUGITO SENPAI DE LA QUE TANTO HABLA MAMÁ!-recordó en shock la Akamichi.

-No puedo creer que Karui se casara con un Akamichi, se nota que le gustan los grandes y frondosos, a pesar de que siempre lo niega-sonrió divertida la mujer.

En otro lugar, Karui estornudaba fuertemente y se sonrojó porque uno de sus fetiches era descubierto e iba a ser molestada por ello en poco tiempo.

-No les diga a mamá sobre mi existencia, corro el peligro de no nacer en unos años-le pidió muy desesperada la castaña.

-Solo no espíes la conversación y seré una tumba, mini Karui. Espero conocerte dentro de muchos años, pero ahora quiero que te vayas-le pidió la mujer.

-Es cruel, pero justa-le besó la mano la chiquilla con lágrimas anime.

Después de ello, Ino y Chouchou se fueron a sus casas y los tres se metieron al restaurante de nuevo.

-Creí que esas dos no se irían-suspiró la rubia un poco estresada.

-Hablare seriamente con ellas con respecto a espiar a las personas fuera de las misiones-afirmó Naruto del futuro.

Los tres rubios comenzaron a charlar de todo lo que sucedió recientemente en Konoha y que fue lo que pasó en la línea de tiempo original. En algunas partes la mujer de la Nube pregunto sobre cómo debía vencer a los dos sujetos que la mataron.

-Hidan es el que acabó contigo con su jutsu especial, el Shikamaru de mi tiempo descubrió cual era el punto débil de ese sujeto. El más complicado de vencer fue Kakuzu ya que usa cinco corazones para vivir-declaró el rubio Hokage.

-Cuéntame todo lo que deba saber sobre esos dos y como los derrotaron en tu tiempo-le pidió la jinchuriki interesada.

-Lo hare, pero antes me gustaría que me ayudes con el tema de la Aldea de la Nube-le pidió el sujeto de forma amable.

-Enfrentarse al Mizukage, cuenta conmigo. Quiero darle una lección porque él fue quien dio mala fama a esa aldea desde hace muchos años-aceptó la mujer.

Tras la charla Yugito se quedó en la residencia Senju ya que había más espacio. Karin en cuanto la vio le había pedido que le enseñara a usar unas garras metálicas para hacer lo mismo que le hizo al chico Hyuga, pero en su caso aplicaría a Suigetsu. Al día siguiente Hashirama, Tobirama, Yugito, Rin, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata del futuro se prepararon para realizar un pequeño enfrentamiento con uno de los clones de Naruto que podía imitar temporalmente los poderes de los Jinchurikis. No quisieron llevar a los niños porque esto era mas peligroso que la invasión de Orochimaru, pero les dejaron unas burbujas grandes del Tenseigan para que vieran en vivo los combates y tomaran apuntes. También estarían los Hyugas que servirían para evitar a los rastreadores, estaban algunos espadachines ANBU como Yugao que es acompañada por Hayate que no tenía el rostro tan pálido por la ayuda del Naruto del futuro.

-Recuerden cual es el objetivo de este entrenamiento, Sasuke al saber manejar el kamui será el que reemplace a Obito y tu Sakura…-les indicó Naruto Hokage.

-Seré Mei que fue capturada al no tener el valor de bla bla bla-repitió fastidiada la rosada.

Iban a comenzar hasta que llegaron Gai y Lee muy enérgicos.

-¡VI QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO UN ENTRENAMIENTO Y SABEN BIEN QUE A LEE YA A MI…-no continuó con su monologo ya que sentía como se agotaba y todos vieron que Yugito succionaba el fuego con su boca.

-Esté fuego sabe a yerbabuena-mencionó la jinchuriki rubia.

-¿A-aca-acaso co-comes fuego?-pregunta Sakura casi sin palabras.

-Todos los Jinchurikis del Gato de Fuego son capaces de comer cualquier tipo de fuego; yo prefiero el fuego convencional ya que el que es producido por el chakra depende el sabor del usuario.

-Explícate-le pidió Naruto del futuro interesado porque podría ser capaz de usar eso al tener parte de Matatabi adentro de ella.

-Las llamas de estos dos saben a yerbabuena, lo que significa que son buenas personas y podrían estar en todas partes, pero si absorbo demasiado de ellos podría estar drogada como si estuviera fumando hierba gatera-explicó un poco incómoda la bella mujer.

Todos excepto el Naruto del futuro se sorprendieron por lo que hizo y dijo.

-¿Estás diciendo que dependiendo del sabor de las llamas las personas pueden ser de ciertas formas?-preguntó interesado Sasuke del futuro.

-Sí, supongo que sí-asintió Yugito.

En ese momento, Sasuke tenía en su mano un poco del Elemento Llama y Yugito lo succionó, y comenzó a abrir los ojos ya que el sabor era extremadamente aborrecible.

-¡GUACALA, ESTO SABE A MIERDA CON LODO!-mencionó asqueada la jinchuriki y rodando en el suelo.

-Oye, no es para tanto, de veras-decía Naruto del presente.

En ese momento, Yugito se puso extremadamente pálida, tanto que hacía muy buena competencia a Sai y Orochimaru. Sin poder más vomitó bastante porque no aguantó más y los presentes estaban preocupados.

-Retiro lo dicho-mencionó el mini rubio con una gota en la nuca.

-Nota mental: Jamás pruebes el Amaterasu. Quiero que me enseñes en el camino como hacer eso-le pidió Naruto del futuro a la chica.

-Esta bien, es más fácil de lo que parece-.

Continuaron con el entrenamiento en el cual el orgullo de Tobirama fue pisoteado por el poder del Cuarto Mizukage en relación con el dominio del Elemento Agua ya que el sujeto estaba en un nivel superior en este aspecto; pero los Uchihas estaban molestos porque Yugito además de comer fuego podía liberarlo de sus extremidades e incluso podía exhalarlo como un dragón, haciéndola superior en el dominio de esta área siendo una mujer ajena al clan. Quizás el único que podría igualarla en ese aspecto era ambos Sasuke ya que sus llamas eran las únicas más calientes que las de la jinchuriki. Pasaron haciendo eso por tres días realizando estrategias y como reaccionarían ante las posibilidades, pero era momento de pedir ayuda a alguien con la mejor defensa del mundo.

-¿Contactar a Gaara, después de lo que paso?-pregunta Naruto del presente un poco nervioso.

-Gaara es el único que tiene una defensa casi impenetrable e indestructible. Debemos hacerlo-argumenta Yugito que ayudaría en la comunicación con el pelirrojo de Suna.

-A estas alturas debe saber la verdad y de no ser así, bueno… Rasa deseara haber estado muerto antes-dice el Uzumaki mayor con una voz que daba miedo-Yugito y tú coloquen sus manos en mi espalda, de esa forma podrán estar en sincronía con Gaara.

Los dos Jinchurikis del presente colocaron sus manos en la espalda del Séptimo, los tres se concentraron para entrar en sincronía con Gaara el cual se encontraba en su habitación procesando la charla que tuvo con su padre. Le contó todo lo que pasó realmente, que él en teoría debía morir en medio de los exámenes Chunin pero se salvó por un Uzumaki que también es un Jinchuriki, se disculpó por todo lo que le hizo pasar en su vida, dado a que no podía evitar culparlo por la muerte de Kagura y por primera vez desde que podía recordar fue abrazado por Rasa. Tanto Gaara como Kankuro y Temari se sorprendieron del acto que hizo su padre.

Flashback

-Un segundo, ¿quién eres tú y que has hecho con nuestro padre?-preguntó consternada Temari.

-¿Y desde que momento se volvió un buen padre?-secundó extrañado Kankuro.

-Repítanlo y desearan estar en un interrogatorio con los de Konoha-amenazó Rasa enojado por la insolencia de sus hijos.

-Sí, si es nuestro padre-aseguró Kankuro que era consciente de las amenazas que daba cuando no lo obedecían.

Gaara por un momento se sintió raro, viendo una típica pelea de padre e hijos por lo que decidió retirarse ya que era extraño sentir y ver esta clase de cosas.

Fin flashback.

En lo que se marchó el Jinchuriki Kankuro tocó un tema que lamentaría por la furia de su hermana mayor.

-Además que Temari parece que se enamoró de un chico que tiene cabeza de piña, cara de vago y dominador de las sombras-dice con burla pero es callado por un golpe del abanico de la rubia.

-Cállate, ¡O TE HARÉ LO MISMO QUE A ESA LOCA DE LAS ARMAS!-gritó la mujer sonrojada y molesta.

-"Eso me recuerda que debo matar a ese chico, aunque en parte es mi culpa ya que su madre es siete años menor que yo"-pensó Rasa con pesar.

-Si se nota que te gusta, estabas muy roja y cuando ese sujeto del perro uso ese jutsu tu…-iba a contar Kankuro pero fue interrumpido.

-¡CÁLLATEEEEEEEEE!-gritó la rubia molesta.

Seguirían así de no ser que sintieron un inmenso chakra provenir de la habitación de Gaara y fueron preocupados a ver qué es lo que sucedía en ese momento.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Temari temiendo por su hermano.

-Son ellos-susurró Rasa sabiendo sobre la vía comunicativa de los Jinchurikis.

-¿Quiénes?-cuestiono curioso Kankuro pero es callado por su padre.

Gaara en un momento se encontraba en su habitación, y al otro estaba en un extraño lugar que lo veía lindo y pacífico. Distinguió la silueta de un hombre creyendo que se trataba de su padre va a toda prisa para ver que era otro hombre que le resultó bastante familiar en especial sus marcas en las mejillas.

-Hola Gaara, es bueno ver que estas mejor-saluda el Naruto del futuro.

-¿Quién eres y que es este lugar? ¿Por qué te pareces demasiado a Naruto?-.

-Este es el Ninshu de los Jinchurikis, cuando te reúnas y sincronices con los demás serán capaces de comunicarse a pesar de las distancias e incluso sin necesidad de usar el chakra. Y yo soy Naruto en unos años, es muy difícil de explicar-.

-¿Entonces, ¿tú salvaste a mi estúpido padre?-.

-Sí, y me gustaría explicarte muchas cosas, pero no tengo tiempo. Necesito que vayas a la Aldea de la Niebla para ayudar a un jinchuriki que es controlado como una marioneta, eres el único con una defensa perfecta. Dile a tu padre que concentre su chakra en su hombro derecho si estás dispuesto a ayudar-pidió el Hokage del futuro abandonando el lugar, el chico salió de su trance y vio que su padre y hermanos lo veían preocupados.

-Padre necesito que hagas algo por mí-le pidió Gaara amablemente.

Rasa hizo lo que pidió su hijo, en eso aparece el hombre que le salvó y fueron llevados a Konoha, para ser más específico en la mansión Senju. Fueron informados de lo que harían y que debían discutir sobre algunos temas para mejorar sus relaciones y evitar varios conflictos. El pelirrojo aceptó ira a la Niebla Sangrienta y se sorprendió al ver que habían dos Naruto, corroborando que decía la verdad. En cuanto a Temari se puso algo nerviosa ya que estaría por un tiempo cerca de Shikamaru, pero sería la oportunidad perfecta de conocer al otro chico que curiosamente tenía sus ojos y mirada.  
Al día siguiente se prepararon para ir rumbo a la Niebla los Hokages revividos, Hinata, Sakura del futuro, los Narutos, Rin, Mito, Kushina, Gaara, Yugito y Haku; se encontraban listos para salir de la aldea; este sería el reto que cambiara por completo una gran parte de la historia del mundo shinobi. Boruto y Himawari estaban siendo cuidados por Dan y quien tenían mejor oportunidad de conocer mejor a Nawaki Senju, quien había estado conviviendo todo este tiempo con su hermana mayor Tsunade.  
Llegaron en dos días a la Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta, viendo que Zabuza los esperaba con Chojuro portador de la Himarekarei.

-Haku, que bueno que volviste-saludó muy alegre Chojuro.

-Naruto, el chico de allá es el futuro Sexto Mizukage-susurró el Uzumaki Hokage a su otro yo.

-Guau, eso es genial-respondió en voz baja el muchacho.

-Es bueno ver que lograste traer refuerzos Haku, pero solo está el chico Uzumaki. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

-Zabuza, no se asuste por lo que vera-le dice su aprendiz ya que casi todos iban enmascarados.

Todos se quitaron sus máscaras mostrando sus identidades, el espadachín no se sorprendió mucho, ya que habían llegado los rumores de que los antiguos Hokages y otros ninjas fueron revividos por Orochimaru. El les contó todo sobre los planes de la líder Mei Terumi con el levantamiento en contra de Yagura, era consciente sobre el incremento de poder que tenía el Mizukage en las noches de Luna Llena. Fue informado sobre los verdaderos hechos que pasaron en Konoha y de cómo se evitaron otras cosas, entre las que destacaban su muerte en el puente y la muerte del Tercer Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

-El mejor momento para atacar es ahora que no cuenta con el aumento de sus poderes, si atacan ese día van a tener una victoria a costa de muchos ninjas-le dice el Naruto del futuro.

-Todavía me cuesta creer que exista la forma de viajar al pasado, si fuera posible podrían evitar muchas cosas, como la masacre del país.

-Lo sé, pero el abuso a este poder puede también traer varias consecuencias. Además ese jutsu que desarrollé no afecta los hechos del futuro, solo crea otro universo como el nuestro-dijo Tobirama serio.

-Que mal, pero ni modos-suspiró la mujer.

Fueron llevados ante Mei que miró de forma seductora a Minato, Naruto y Sasuke del futuro, lo que no se esperó que sus futuras víctimas tuvieran esposas muy celosas. Luego de varias bofetadas, arañazos, tirones de cabellos después; lograron señalar que Yagura era una víctima de un renegado del clan Uchiha y que si querían evitar más derramamiento de sangre debían dejarlo liderar el ataque.  
Mei Terumi, conocida como la única sobreviviente del Clan Terumi, maestros de la lava líquida, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con los planes de los aliados que trajo la chica Yuki; lo que la preocupó es el ver que habían dos niños con ellos. Ella no era muy aficionada a mandar al frente de las batalla a los más jóvenes dado a que son ellos el futuro de todos, pero algo le decía que no eran comunes y corrientes al igual que la rubia con el brazalete de perlas. Estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó nada de lo que dijeron los refuerzos, solo salió de su trance al escuchar el nombre de un joven muchacho que esperaba mantener bajo control.

-También necesitaremos de Utakata, tal vez…-decía el Uzumaki mayor pero fue interrumpido por Mei.

-¡ME NIEGO A QUE ÉL PARTICIPEN EN ESTA BARBARIE!-grita sorprendiendo a la mayor parte de los presentes.

-Sé mejor que nadie que lo quieres proteger de las locas ideas del gobierno actual pero… Utakata es más que un simple ninja, tu gente lo selló para que fuera el guardián de una de las nueve Bestias con Cola-le recalcó callando a la pelirroja.

-Debemos decirle al chico y que él elija lo que quiere para su futuro, una vez que son sellados tienen una perspectiva sobre el mundo-contó Mito recordando sus años como Jinchuriki.

Fueron llevados a una zona donde se refugiaron los pocos que lograron evitar la masacre de la Niebla, muchos eran mujeres y niños que apenas debían tener dos a cuatro años de edad. Pero se veía que había un grupo reunido que decían cosas como demonio, monstruo; esas palabras fueron escuchadas con toda claridad por Yugito, Gaara y los Narutos. Se vio que uno de los refugiados iba a lastimar con una barra de metal a alguien y una niña que solo el Naruto del futuro reconoció estaba a punto de usar la habilidad de su clan, rápidamente fue detenido por Yugito y el Naruto del futuro que liberaban una intención asesina que heló la sangre de muchos.

-Lastimen a este chico y desearán estar bajo el dominio de Yagura-amenazó una pequeña rubia que abrazaba a la niña.

Todos sintieron miedo de los dos sujetos que irradiaban un aura que es demasiado similar a la del Mizukage, pero mucho peor.

-Hipócritas, se quejan de su discriminación a las lineas de sangre y hacen lo mismo con ese muchacho. ¡VOY A MATARLOS EN ESE MISMO MOMENTO!-amenazó Naruto del futuro muy enojado

Con miedo de morir se marcharon recibiendo miradas que se podía decir; "Trata de hacer algo de nuevo y lo lamentaras." El joven que ayudaron no sabía porque sentía algo familiar con los dos que evitaron un desastre, en cambio a la niña se alegró que hubiera personas que fueran capaces de callar al grupo de tontos. Muchos de los presentes se fueron avergonzados porque eran víctimas por tener una línea de sangre y no reflejaban la situación sobre los jinchurikis.

-Gracias por ayudar a mi maestro, señora-agradeció la pequeña que fue levantada por la rubia.

-¿Quiénes son y por qué me ayudan? Podía con ellos solo-dice un chico de cabello negro que cubre uno de sus ojo con el mismo, usa un kimono azul abierto en el pecho y con una apariencia similar a Sasuke del futuro.

-Sabemos que no te agrada ser tratado de esa forma y también era para evitar que esta pequeña hiciera daño- dice el adulto Naruto viendo a una niña rubia de ojos verdes que usa un kimono maltratado.

-Utakata, hay cosas que necesitas saber si no quieres perder lo que valoras-le mencionó Mei seria.

-¿No se llevarán a mi maestro, verdad?-preguntó la niña aferrada a la pierna del jinchuriki sacándole una venita.

-Vengo a ofrecerte la oportunidad de controlar al Seis Colas sin perder el control-le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Utakata estaba sorprendido porque esta era una oportunidad para no lastimar a la gente a su alrededor, pero era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Tú confía en mí, después de todo hay varios como nosotros en este sitio-sonrió Naruto con el pulgar alzado.

Para algunos la escena fue divertida de ver, pero era importante comenzar con la sincronización, por lo que Utakata, Yugito, Gaara y los Narutos buscaron un lugar más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo hacemos eso de la sincronización, hay que hacer un tipo de pacto o algo por el estilo? -pregunta el peli negro.

-Sólo siéntense en flor de loto y tómense de las manos. Una vez lo hagan piensen en cualquier cosa que tengamos en común, de esa forma se realizará la sincronización y podrán saber sobre una cosas del futuro-dice Naruto serio.

Los cinco hacen lo pedido y recuerdan los momentos en que son maltratados por ser Jinchurikis, En eso sale una cinta brillante de las manos del rubio mayor que se envolvieron en los brazos de los Jinchurikis. Cada uno de ellos sintieron la energía que entraba y tuvieron una ola de recuerdos que eran muy tristes para Yugito y Utakata, para los jóvenes fue agradable saber que podían tener un futuro feliz. En el exterior sólo se veía la cinta que hacía brillar las marcas que cada uno tiene.  
Se prepararon para realizar el Golpe de Estado en la noche ya que sería el mejor atacar sin la ventaja que tendría Yagura. Se aseguraron que no hubiera civiles cerca dado a que las cosas serían bastante violentas. Noquearon a todos los guardianes de la torre del Mizukage,y por alguna razón los Narutos y Yugito sentían que nada estaba bien como si esperaran que todo llegara a pasar. Yugito pidió que solo los usuarios de Elemento Agua fueran los únicos en acompañar a los Jinchurikis ya que tenía un presentimiento demasiado fuerte.

-¿Ustedes también lo notaron?-pregunto Tobirama que sentía que había algo mal.

-Es como si nos estuvieran esperando-declaró Yugito lista para todo.

Antes de llegar se detienen al escuchar el sonido de un papel quemándose todos hicieron el sello del agua para amortiguar la expansión. En un lugar algo apartado de la torre del Kage se encontrada con cara neutra contemplando el fuego que consumía el edificio, estaba a punto de retirarse hasta que vio con incredulidad que el fuego era aparentemente absorbido por una "aspiradora."  
Yugito hacia todo lo posible para tragar todas las llamas que las explosiones produjeron, por suerte no hubo muchos afectados ya que usaron las prisiones de agua para disminuir el posible daño que recibirían por las llamas. Una vez comprobaron que ya no había peligro por el fuego trataron de rastrear a Yagura, ambos Narutos se concentraron para localizarlo pero no fue necesario dado a que fueron atacados por un poderoso dragón de agua. Los Narutos usaron su nuevo jutsu de lava azul como contra ataque, Tobirama se sorprendió que uno de los arboles comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia y los atacaban. En ese momento aparecen los demás miembros de la resistencia, de esa forma también aparecieron los que eran los soldados leales al Kage. Mei fue la que se lanzó con todo ante el hombre que solía admirar ya que fue él quien la había salvado de morir en el bosque de pequeña, pero debía olvidar todo lo que sentía ante ella no estaba aquel que la salvo, quien le enseño a ser valiente; solo había una persona que necesitaba ayuda.  
Todos luchaban con fervor, los que más destacaban eran Zabuza, Haku, Gaara y el Naruto del presente que demostraban sus grandes habilidades con sus armas. Gaara al recuperar parte de sus recuerdos se hizo capaz de crear sus propias armas sobretodo su tridente de arena que era característico de él, mientras que Zabuza y el joven Naruto mostraban su gran habilidad con sus espadas y Haku enceraba por tres segundos a sus oponentes en la casa de los espejos dejándolos completamente llenos de Senbons.  
Todos luchaban como podían siendo los que tenían la ventaja en cantidad eran las fuerzas de Yagura pero eran mermada de forma rápida y no mortal por dos destellos, uno amarillo y uno blanco; cada uno de los enemigos que caían derrotados eran sellados por las Uzumakis y la no Uchiha usaba los caminos Deva, Naraka y Preta para repeler, sanar y atraer a los enemigos de los aliados. La única que no se movia era Rin que concentraba toda su energía en buscar al verdadero enemigo, ella sería la pieza clave en la verdadera victoria de la Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta. De lo que le extraño es el ver que Yugito no se estuviera moviendo como se olvidara del mundo.  
La rubia Jinchuriki jamás había tenido que devorar mucho fuego y por primera vez supo lo que era pasarse con la comida, ya que tenía un metabolismo acelerado podía comer bastante. Pero ahora todo eso le estaba jugando en contra ya que el dolor de estómago, le impedía moverse y sabía que era importante dado a su gran control del fuego era la única capaz de hacer frente a Yagura. Para su suerte el aludido su encontraba a unos metros detrás de ella con una poderosa ola para acabarla, se desesperó y solo liberó todo el fuego que pudo evaporando el agua del lugar ayudándola con su dolor de estómago.

-Así que eres una maestra del Elemento Fuego-dijo Yagura entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Sí, soy la única que puede darte una verdadera batalla; pero en esta pelea se trata de cuál es la voluntad más fuerte… Obito Uchiha-dijo sorprendiendo al Kage que recuperó por unos minutos su propia conciencia.

-No sé quién es ese Obito, pero te aseguro que mi poder será el que gane la batalla-proclamó arrogante el Mizukage.

-Si así lo quieres Obito, te demostraré que la verdadera fuerza viene del tamaño que tenga la voluntad… y te digo-decía caminado tranquila ignorando los combates de los demás-¡MI VOLUNTAD ES MÁS FUERTEEEEEEE!-al decir eso liberó fuego de sus manos, pies y su boca demostrando su nivel.

Yagura sacó el agua de unos árboles y yerbas para crear un muro de agua para evitar la llamarada de fuego azul. Pero no pudo evitar el puño de la rubia que estaba envuelto en fuego, luego creo su propio dragón elemental para atacar al hombre pero se sorprendió que el hombre se tiraba a un lago. Todos vieron con gran sorpresa que del lago surgía una figura humana hecha completamente de agua, no cabía duda alguna Yagura es un verdadero maestro del elemento agua. Todos los que vieron eso se retiraban del camino ya que vieron como su sangre se unía al agua que usaba el hombre como una clase de Susanoo acuático.  
Todos los usuarios del Elemento Fuego hacían todo lo posible por detener al terrible ente que a cada paso que daba todo se marchitaba, la Nii se puso en flor de Loto para canalizar su energía. Todos que la vieron pensaron que estaba loca ya que a solo un paso sería marchitada, ella esperaba que el poco tiempo que estuvo sincronizada con el Séptimo Hokage le sirviera para hacer una idea que en su opinión sería suicida; a tiempos desesperados medidas desesperadas.  
Yagura por alguna razón desconocida era consciente de lo que hacía y por más que quisiera no podía detenerse, se encontraba destruyendo la naturaleza y mataba de forma horrible a sus ninjas; pero se aterró al ver que al frente se encontraba una mujer. Quería gritar, decirle que se alejara pero por más que quisiera no podía detenerse; de repente el pie con el que iba a "pisar" a la mujer la misma libera fuego de sus manos y su boca evaporando el pie. Formando un circulo perfecto que fue extendiéndose de apoco al resto de la figura, lo que dejo impactados a todos los presentes fue el ver que la rubia saltara al círculo y lo atravesara con un manto de fuego que dejaba ver que tenía orejas y cola de gato. A cada paso que daba el agua se evaporaba deshaciendo la "armadura" que usa el Kage, llego hasta el punto donde está el hombre dándole un puñetazo que destruyó por completo la mayor técnica de Yagura. Ambos cayeron con la diferencia que el oji-violeta se quedó inconsciente con una sonrisa que parecía de agradecimiento, mientras que la mujer cae de forma elegante y una vez toca el suelo el fuego que la envuelve desaparece dejando ver la gran figura de la rubia y que usa lencería negra con toques azules.

-¡ESTA BATALLA TERMINÓ!-proclamo con fuerza y comenzó a liberar un poderoso instinto asesino-¡Y AL QUE SIGA VIENDO MIS PECHOS Y MI TRASERO DESEARÁ SER ASESINADO POR YAGURA!-grito con todas sus fuerzas dejando aterrados a todos los hombres.

Algunos hombres ya estaban en sus fantasías pervertidas por la falta de sangre mientras que otros por temor a la ira de la mujer se taparon los ojos. Todos los que eran enemigos se rindieron al ver que su líder había caído en combate, sería una locura continuar con la pelea ya que a pesar de no tener muchos soldados las habilidades que demostraban eran superiores.  
Comenzó a amanecer en la Aldea de la Niebla Sangrienta y los pocos ninjas que se veían forzados a trabajar bajo el mando de Yagura se encontraban acomodando los cuerpos de todos los que lucharon aquella noche. No eran muchos y apenas se podía decir que eran unos treinta en total, entre ambos bandos. La revolución de la Niebla acabó gracias a la ayuda de los ninjas de Konoha pero muchos pensaban que la verdadera ganadora ante los ojos de todos era una sexy, tetuda y poderosa mujer rubia.

-Gracias por su ayuda-agradeció Mei haciendo una reverencia.

-Descuide, señorita Mei. Sabíamos por lo que pasaba su aldea y de quien es el verdadero enemigo-dijo Hinata del futuro sonriente.

-Me resulta difícil creer lo que me contaron sobre ese… ¿Tobito?-.

-Pero es cierto… y hablando del diablo miren que trajo el agua-mencionó el Naruto del futuro mirando con seriedad a Obito que parecía momia con tantas vendas y con unos ojitos de cordero degollado.

-"A mamá y papá sí que les gustara tener una charla con él"-pensaba el Naruto del presente mirando con disgusto al Uchiha que le había quitado todo en su vida.

-"¿Ese es el sujeto que destruyó la vida de muchos?"-se cuestionaron Yugito y Utakata mentalmente.

-Rin, ¿dinos cómo fue que lo encontraste?-pidió Hashirama curioso ya que una parte de él no podía evitar recordar la batalla contra Madara.

Flashback

Obito Uchiha había logrado huir como fantasma a la Dimensión del Kamui luego de que Yagura fuera derrotado por la jinchuriki del Dos Colas. Para su buena suerte, tuvo tiempo de trazar un plan de escape exitoso o eso creía él.

-Maldita sea, no sé como se enteraron de mi plan pero la próxima vez no fallaré-juró el enmascarado.

-No habrá una próxima vez, Obito Uchiha-se escuchó la voz de una mujer cerca de allí.

El mencionado volteó a ver y vio a una kunoichi con ropa de Jonin de Konoha y una máscara de tortuga, dejando ver cabello largo castaño lacio.

-¿Quién eres tú y cómo averiguaron mi identidad?-cuestionó enojado el sujeto.

-Un fantasma del pasado, uno que te atormenta desde hace más de 14 años. Es tiempo de parar, no toques más fondo. A Rin no le gustaría verte asi-le mencionó seria la enmascarada.

-¡TÚ NO SABES NADA DE ELLA, NO MENCIONES ESE NOMBRE!-exclamó furioso el Uchiha.

-Estás tan sumido en el odio y esto es mi responsabilidad. Yo misma voy a hacerte recapacitar, Tobi-le amenazó la kunoichi en posición de combate.

-¿Crees poder vencerme? Nadie puede hacerlo, soy invencible-alardeó el sujeto.

-No necesito vencerte con mi poder, cuando te des cuenta ya no podrás hacerme nada-le advirtió la chica.

Rin bajo su máscara sabia que sería imposible vencer a su antiguo amante sin la ayuda del chakra de Isobu que aún mantenía en su cuerpo. Gracias a Naruto del futuro, arregló un sello especial idéntico al de él para acceder a un manto de chakra especial para entrar en Modo Isobu.  
Obito vio sorprendido como la mujer emanaba ese chakra especial y poseía un control mucho más fluido que el mismo Yagura.

-¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Cómo es que posees el chakra del Tres Colas? ¿Acaso le robaste poder sin que yo me diera cuenta?-trataba de deducir Obito.

-No, es algo mucho más doloroso. Te haré una proposición, si me vences y averiguas mi identidad, sabrás como accedo a este poder-le dijo Rin seria.

-Acepto tu proposición, pero no tendré compasión-respondió el Uchiha dirigiéndose a atacarlo.

Ambos chocaron sus Kunais repetidamente y el poder de los dos era el mismo, pero Obito estaba más experimentado que ella y no se estaba conteniendo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes con un ninja de clase S?-le decía malévolamente el sujeto.

-Cállate, Tobito. Tu abuela Akira no te enseñó buenos modales-le espetó molesta la enmascarada.

-¡¿COMO RAYOS SABES DE MI ABUELITA?! ¡NO TE PERMITO QUE HABLES MAL DE ELLA!-reclamó molesto el sujeto y le lanzó una poderosa Gran Bola de Fuego a la chica.

-"Mierda, olvidé lo mucho que Obito quería a la abuela Akira"-pensó muy alarmada la castaña.

En ese momento, Rin lamentaba no tener muchos jutsus ofensivos porque se enfocó a ser Ninja Medico, pero en ese momento recordó que tenía su vieja arma.

-Jutsu de Invocación-preparó Rin un sello en el suelo.

La legendaria Hiraikotsu estaba en el sitio y Obito abrió los ojos en shock al ver que la arma de su amada estaba en el sitio.

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO A LLEVARTE EL ARMA DE RIN!-reclamó furioso el pelinegro.

-Sigues siendo un tonto sin remedio. ¡HIRAIKOTSU!-.

La mujer lanzó a quemarropa la poderosa arma imbuida en chakra demoníaco de Isobu y esta lastimó bastante al Uchiha, dejándolo tendido en el suelo.

-Gagh, eso si dolió -decía con mucho enojo el enmascarado.

Rin estaba muy confiada porque su antiguo amante estaba tendido en el suelo, pero no sabía que Obito le estaba tendiendo una trampa.

-¡ESTILO HOKAGE DE JUTSU SEXAGENARIO: KAKUAN INTRODUCE A LA SOCIEDAD SUS MANOS PORTADORAS DE FELICIDAD!-dijo sorpresivamente el sujeto.

Unas columnas de madera envolvieron a Rin y esta comenzó a ser drenada de su chakra de Isobu, volviendo a la normalidad.

-E-eso es trampa, maldito-lanzó Rin maldiciones.

-Esta batalla acabó desde el momento en que bajaste la guardia. Admito que has sido una excelente contrincante y deseo conocer tu cara antes de matarte-le declaró sin ninguna emoción el Akatsuki.

Cuando el Uchiha retiró la máscara de Rin, se llevó la mejor y peor sorpresa en su vida. Este empezó a temblar de forma descontrolada y ella sonreía débilmente.

-¿Ta-dah?-susurró despacio la chica.

-Esto no puede ser verdad-decía Obito incrédulo.

-Aunque no lo creas, soy la verdadera Rin Nohara de la que te enamoraste. Puedo probarte que soy la misma que viste morir hace años-le trataba de hacer entrar en razón la castaña.

-¡ESTO DEBE SER UNA HORRIBLE MENTIRA, TÚ NO ERES RIN, YO VOY A HACER UNA RIN EN EL SUEÑO PERFECTO! ¡ESTO NO PUEDO ESTAR PASANDO!-gritó Obito entrando en una crisis emocional.

-Tobi, deja de evadir la realidad por una vez en tu vida y escúchame. Madara fue el que mandó a matarme para llevarte al lado oscuro cuando el Tres Colas atacó. Tienes que creerme-le explicaba seriamente la chica.

-No, no, no, ¿cómo es esto posible? Madara no pudo haberme mentido-temblaba muy nervioso y molesto el pelinegro.

-Obito, Madara jamás quiso tu bien. Solo te usó como lo hizo con tantas personas. Aún puedes salvar tu alma, yo prometo curar tu dolor pero tienes que recapacitar, por favor-susurró en lágrimas la mujer.

-Dime que esto no es un sueño, no aguantaría que esto sea una cruel ilusión-le dijo con un tono de dolor el hombre.

-Tú me amas tanto que harías todo para verme feliz, incluso someterte ante mis caprichos como lo hacíamos antes. Todo puede ser como cuando eramos jóvenes, solo ven conmigo y nadie volverá a hacerte daño-suplicó la chica y le extendió la mano sin dudar.

Obito empezaba a ceder ante la imagen que le provocaba Rin, pero su pecho comenzó a doler muchísimo y su cuerpo empezaba a salirse de control.

-¡MALDITA SEA, ESE SELLO!-maldijo el Uchiha y apenas podía contenerse para asestar el golpe de gracia a su amada.

En ese momento, un Raikiti atravesó el pecho de Obito sorpresivamente y este cayó malherido al suelo. Se veía a Kakashi sonriendo y viendo a su antiguo compañero de equipo vivo y coleando.

-Esta lo era la idea de reencuentro del Equipo 7 que tenía en mente, pero con esto me conformo-suspiró el Hatake y empezó a liberar a Rin de la prisión de madera-.

-Gracias Kakashi, había olvidado que a Obito y a mí nos metieron un sello maldito en el corazón-declaró la castaña cansada.

-¿Qué van a hacerme los dos?-preguntó un poco aterrado el sujeto tendido en el suelo.

-Nosotros no, pero Minato sensei y Kushina tienen mucho que hablar contigo-le explicó el sujeto leyendo Icha Icha.

-Prefiero que me mates antes de ser golpeado por la señora Kushina-le comentó Obito asustado.

-Tienes mucho que pagar, amigo mío. No morirás, pero si te va a doler por zonas que no conoces-dijo el Jonin casualmente.

-Mierda-.

Fin Flashback

Tras la explicación de la Nohara que omitió unos detalles, los ninjas esperaron dos días para ayudar con la recuperación de la aldea. En eso, Yagura despierta siendo informado sobre los hechos que acontecieron el destino del país. Hizo la sincronización con los demás jinchurikis, enterándose de lo que realmente había pasado y de cómo lograron lo mismo después de tantos años para ayudar en la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Lo único que pidió fue que lo dejaran ver de frente, quería ver el verdadero rostro del demonio que lo obligó a destruir su aldea y sus sueños de tener una comunidad pacífica.  
Fue llevado a unos calabozos en el que estaba bien amarrado para que no escapara y tenía varios sellos que le impedían usar el Kamui.

-¿Tú eres el responsable de todas las muertes?-hablaba despacio y con una inquietante calma-¿Fuiste el que me obligó a matar a cientos de familias, hombres, mujeres y niños inocentes? ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE ES EL QUE TE QUITEN TUS SUEÑOS Y LO RETUERZAN?!-gritó con toda su furia.

-Si tanto me odias… ¿por qué no me matas y ya?-preguntó Obito más por curiosidad que por retarlo.

-Porque sé que te espera un castigo peor de lo que te pueda hacer, solo recuerda que tú fuiste el que me obligo a crear la Sangre Control…cometiste un pequeño error, lástima de cualquier manera a una persona o Bestia con Cola; te juro Uchiha que ni la muerte será tu salvación-declaró el sujeto molesto.

Obito no podía culparlo pero si se asustó por la mirada que le lanzaba. Si las miradas mataran, el Uchiha sí que estaría sufriendo el peor dolor que existiera. El pequeño Kage estaba a punto de usar su habilidad de controlar a los seres vivos, pero fue detenido por Yugito que le susurró al oído haciendo que sonría de forma sádica.

-Serás llevado a Konoha para ser juzgado, pagarás por todo lo que has hecho a unas personas. Esa será mi responsabilidad como mi falla cuando más me necesitabas-comenzó a decir Minato con la máscara puesta dado que no debió ser informado de los acontecimientos de Konoha.

Tras una "pequeña" fiesta que se realizó por la liberación de la Niebla y un mal entendido por parte de unas ancianas y chismosas; los refuerzos que trajo Haku se encontraban en la salida de la aldea listos para darle un juicio a Obito. Pero antes de comenzar el camino se ve llegar a Yagura con Utakata que vestía el uniforme ANBU.

-Queremos estar presentes para su juicio-dijo el pelinegro serio.

-Él nos hizo sufrir y queremos ver como es juzgado por las atrocidades que hizo-mencionó el ojivioleta ansioso.

Llegan en medio de la noche y fueron al compuesto Uchiha para que fuera puesto en una de las celdas de la policía Uchiha. En cuanto a Yagura, Utakata y Hotaru que vino al principio escondida, se quedarían en una de las casas del compuesto Uchiha.  
Mientras tanto Obito no podía dormir y no dejaba de pensar en el día que mató indirectamente a su sensei y familia, una parte de él se sentía mal por lo que tuvo que hacer. No quería dejar solo al niño pero sería un pequeño precio para lograr su objetivo, sabía que el niño de su antiguo sensei tendría una vida difícil pero sería por uno "corto" tiempo ya que el plan original era crear el mundo perfecto.  
Al día siguiente todos que sabían la verdad de Obito se reunieron en el lugar donde luchó por última vez con Minato. Este desde que tomó la identidad de Tobi, no se preocupaba por los demás, ni siquiera le importaba a cuantos debía matar para cumplir su mayor deseo. Pero ahora no se sentía tan confiado, dado a que vio a los anteriores Hokages, a Mito y Kushina Uzumaki y para su mejorar su suerte también están los líderes del Clan Uchiha.

-Obito Uchiha, has sido el responsable de muchas cosas y desgracias para el mundo Shinobi-comenzó a decir Minato serio- Yo Minato Namikaze te acuso de traición contra tus compañeros ninjas y contra mi familia-.

-Yo Fugaku Uchiha, te acusó de alta traición contra la aldea, al clan Uchiha y manipular a un miembro de mi familia para hacer el trabajo sucio-declaró Fugaku con su Sharingan activo.

-También se te acusa por las muertes de cientos de personas, la liberación del Nueve Colas y la destrucción de Konoha-se escucha decir a Kushina- También se te acusa de los males que ha sufrido mi querido Naruto-.

-Todo lo que has hecho, decidiste y construido te llevaron a donde te encuentras, si te hubiéramos dejado continuar todas tus acciones llevarían a millones de muertes, se comenzaría la Cuarta Guerra y todo… terminaría en la resurrección de una mujer con complejo de Diosa-se escucha la voz de alguien que el Uchiha no conoce-Por todas esas acciones tu condena debería ser la muerte-.

Obito vio con incredulidad a un hombre demasiado parecido a su sensei, pero reconoció las marcas en sus mejillas. De no ser que su último maestro fue el mismo Madara no se creería lo que veía; ante él estaba una versión adulta del niño que le había quitado todo en su vida.

-Deberíamos hacerte pagar por cada vida que has destruido, por cada mal que existe en el mundo-.

-Estaba en mi derecho el hacer eso; primero a los Uchihas ellos me odiaban por no ser como todos los demás. Ustedes mismos se metieron la soga al cuello cuando Fugaku encabezó el intento de Golpe de Estado, pregúntale a Itachi si no es verdad que me pidió ayudarlo ese día. Segundo, ese tonto nos envió a Kakashi, Rin y a mi a una misión sin refuerzos causado la que llevo a la muerte de Rin… yo apenas sobreviví. ¡NO SE MOLESTARON EN BUSCAR MI CADÁVER Y DE PURA CASUALIDAD ENCONTRARON A RIN!-grita lo último descargado toda su frustración.

-Te equi...-trató de decir Minato pero el Naruto del futuro lo detuvo.

-¿Crees que eres el único en sufrir? ¿Qué no ves que haces lo mismo que cualquier Uchiha?-preguntó el Uzumaki con una voz peligrosa y en cada palabra los Jinchurikis presentes liberaban una intención asesina que helaba la sangre de todos.

-¡¿QUÉ HUBIERAS HECHO SI LO QUE MÁS AMAS HUBIERA SIDO ARREBATADO POR EL CAPRICHO DE UNA PERSONA?! ¡ANTES DE MANIPULAR A ESTE IDIOTA, YA EXISTIA LA ALDEA DE LA NIEBLA SANGRIENTA Y SUS PLANES TRAJERON LA DESGRACIA A MI VIDA!-decía el Uchiha molesto pero fue mandado lejos por el puñetazo de Naruto.

-En definitiva tiene todo lo de cualquier Uzumaki- murmuró Hashirama recordando la ira de su suegro Ashina Uzumaki.

-Lo único que lo diferencia es su color de pelo-agregó Tobirama recordando al Uzukage.

-Tienes razón, estás en tu derecho de vengarte de Yagura, pero no debiste involucrar inocentes. Ahora debes enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos, después de todo eres la consecuencia de los errores de otras personas-suspiró Naruto seriamente.

-¿Oigan alguien vio a donde se fueron Yagura, Utakata, Gaara, Yugito y los dos Naruto?-pregunta Mito notando su ausencia.

-Naruto dime que…-el Séptimo junto con su esposa habían desaparecido.

-No creerán que…-decía Fugaku recordando la patada del Naruto del futuro, en eso se ve un borrón que aparecía una y otra vez; a duras penas reconocieron que se trataba de Obito.

Trataron de localizar a los Jinchurikis pero solo vieron que Yugito se encontraba en posición de patear algo, en eso ven que el Uchiha aparecia para ser pateado y mandado a otra parte de la aldea. Todos se dieron cuenta que cada uno de los Jinchurikis se encontraba en un punto específico de la aldea, los mayores tenían una parte de sus cuerpos concentrando chakra mientras que los dos jóvenes tenían un bat cada uno; Gaara lo tenía hecho de su arena definitiva y Naruto del presente de una de las Bolas de Búsqueda de la Verdad. Pero lo chistoso es que en algunas partes los niños le ponían cosas delante de Obito que chocaba pero eso no lo detenía. El pobre Akatsuki sufrió cinco vueltas sin para hasta que en la ultima los dos jóvenes sacaron de la nada un enorme gong, en el cual se estrelló cómicamente y cayó como un papel todos en especial Rin se preocuparon ya que los primeros en acercarse a Obito fueron Yagura y Yugito.  
Cabe destacar que todos de sorprendieron al ver que Obito era controlado por el Cuarto Mizukage, lo movía de forma ridícula y lo hacía bailar ballet. La pobre víctima se encontraba muy avergonzado y para el colmo todos los Jinchurikis se reían a todo pulmón.

-Esto no se quedará así, malditos fenómenos-juró Obito molesto, mientras que Rin solo ladeaba la cabeza.

-Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-suspiró la castaña.

Omake ¿Qué pasó ayer?

Este sin duda era el peor dolor de cabeza que Tobirama Senju experimentaba toda su vida. Iba a matar su hermano mayor por convencerlo de tomar sake en la celebración de la victoria contra la Niebla.  
Cuando se iba a levantar, se dio cuenta que no tenía absolutamente nada de ropa encima y que no podía moverse ya que una hermosa mujer pelirroja desnuda lo abrazaba como oso en hibernación. Pero no era cualquier kunoichi a la que se había llevado a la cama, era la misma Mei Terumi de la Niebla a la que había desflorado la noche anterior.

-Nononononono, ¿qué rayos pasó anoche?-susurró muy nervioso el sujeto.

En ese momento, Mei despertaba perezosamente y dejó caer su sábana sin ninguna clase de vergüenza dejando ver la mitad de su bello cuerpo desnudo porque ella recordaba perfectamente lo que sucedió anoche.

-Buenos días, dormilón. Anoche estuviste muy maravilloso, esposo mío-sonreía malvadamente la ojiverde.

-¡ESPOSO!-exclamó en shock el sujeto.

-Así es, ¿no te acuerdas que nos casamos felizmente el dia de anoche frente a todos nuestros seres más cercanos?-preguntó la mujer mientras sus generosos pechos se veían al frente del Senju.

-¡NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA!-exclamó furioso el hombre.

En ese momento, Mei se paró desnuda para la sorpresa y vergüenza de Tobirama, y esta vio una nota en un VHS dirigido al nuevo matrimonio. En ese momento, el peliblanco leyó muy iracundo lo que su hermano mayor le escribió.

Hermanito lindo:  
Ya es hora de que sientes cabeza o acabarás más solo que Madara. Lamento haberte puesto Rufinol en tu sake pero sabia que te opondrías.  
Me lo agradecerás algún día de estos, Tobi.

Te quiere, Hashirama.

-¡MALDITO, CABEZA DE MADERA! ¡ESTA VEZ LLEGASTE LEJOS, PEDAZO DE IDIOTA!-gritó el Hokage tan fuerte que se escuchó en todo el Pais del Agua.

-Parece que mi hermano ya se dio cuenta-decía nervioso Hashirama en el hotel donde estaba.

Tobirama iba a vestirse para ir a asesinar a sangre fría a su hermano (como si pudiera), pero Mei lo aprisionó con un abrazo fuerte que hizo que sus senos tocaran su pecho y comenzó a besarlo fuerte.

-Prometo ser una buena esposa para usted, Lord Senju-le decía muy entregada la pelirroja.

-Pero...pero...-.

-Anoche hiciste venirme más de 5 veces en menos de 2 horas. Ahora veo porque dicen que los Senju y Uzumaki tienen resistencia sobrehumana. No lo dicen solo para las batallas-se relamió los labios la mujer.

-Solo dime que sucedió ayer, por favor-le pidió muy nervioso el sujeto porque su esposa estaba realmente muy caliente.

-Iré a poner el video para que refresques tu memoria, querido-le respondió Mei y fue a instalar el VHS para reproducirlo.

Videoflashback

Tras la recuperación de Yagura decide llamar a Mei Terumi y a Zabuza Momochi, ya que ellos marcaron en diferentes formas la historia de la Aldea de la Niebla. El saber que Mei fue la Mizukage en la línea de tiempo original, se preocupó al principio ya que ella por alguna razón desconocida se hizo una hombreriega; para su mala suerte no se llevaba a la cama a ningún hombre. En cambio Zabuza a pesar de ser un sádico y con una aura demoníaca podía ser una buena persona, él sabía que ese aspecto de Demonio de la Niebla la creo para que nadie lo considerara débil; la prueba que tuvo de que sería una buena opción para el cargo que entregaría.

-¿Para qué nos has llamado, Lord Mizukage?-preguntaron los dos ninjas.

-Mei no me llames de esa forma, ya no seré el Mizukage-dijo sorprendiendo a los dos frente suyo.

-¿Por eso nos mandó a llamar?-preguntó el espadachín temiendo por el futuro ante el mando de Mei.

-¿Eso quiere decir que asignara a uno de nosotros como sucesor?-cuestionó emocionada la Terumi siendo ella la que originó la resistencia.

-Sí, el que me sucederá como Mizukage será… Zabuza Momochi-proclamó Yagura sorprendiendo a los dos presentes.

-¡YAGURA; YO FUI LA QUE CREÓ LA RESISTENCIA ENCONTRA DE TU GOBIERNO!-gritó de furia la pelirroja.

-Lo sé, pero el que dio un inicio al revelarse fue Zabuza … además me enteré que al estar en el cargo no podías casarte-declaró dejando en blanco a la pelirroja -Veras, el Séptimo Hokage-sama me contó que no podías pasar mucho tiempo con personas sin tratar de temas políticos y militares-.

La pelirroja se quedó en blanco ya que rejería mucho tiempo el estar con aspecto de líder y no de mujer, significaba que no tendría tiempo ni posibilidad de buscar hombres para salir.

-Sera lo mejor ya que ese sujeto de pelo blanco y armadura azul te echó el ojo-mencionó Zabuza sabiendo las miraditas de Tobirama.

Lo que no sabían es que eran espiados por una mujer chismosa y no le importaba los detalles de la información. Por lo que interpretó que Mei Terumi se casaría con un hombre de armadura que muchos conocieron como el "Destello Blanco." No se tardó ni tres minutos para que la mayor parte de la aldea supiera la noticia; en lo que todos comenzaron a hacer la preparación para una Boda.  
Tobirama sintió que sería víctima de una situación que sería rara e incómoda, pero más que nada debería tener cuidado de no morir por una pelirroja por más caliente que fuera..  
En la noche se realizó una fiesta pero los decorados eran demasiado blancos y demostrativos de amor, para el gusto de los aliados de Konoha. Pensaron que era una forma de demostrar que volverían a ser puros y expresar el amor que sientes por aquellos que murieron en el Golpe de Estado. Aunque el que tuvieran una tarima decorada como para el casamiento de una pareja les hizo tener una sospecha a dos parejas de casados.

-¿Querido no creerás que el señor Tobirama y Mei se casen en estos momentos?-preguntó Hinata curiosa.

-No creo, no es un buen momento para esa clase de cosas por más bello que pueda ser-opinó el Naruto del futuro recordando algunas bodas y la suya.

-De hecho he visto que Tobirama estaba viendo a la Terumi como lo hacía con Misako-mencionó Hashirama recordando los gustos de su hermano.

-Tobirama podrá tener unos fetiches raros, pero no sería tan imbécil para cosas como esas-dice Mito alado de su esposo.

-Hablando de mi hermano ¿en dónde está?-pregunta el castaño sacando una interrogación a todos-Mejor iré a verlo-.

En otra parte Tobirama se sentía demasiado incómodo por ser tratado como maniquí. No entendía por qué le hacían un traje formal si se trataba de una simple fiesta, cada vez que intentaba escapar era arrastrado a la habitación que le dieron sin saber que había otra persona pasando por lo mismo. Cuando todos se fueron, se vio llegar a Hashirama con dos copas de sake en sus manos.

-Hay que celebrar hermano por una jornada exitosa-declaró el moreno animado.

-Creo que te tomaré la palabra, estoy muy estresado-suspiró el Segundo Hokage y tomó la bebida alcohólica.

Hashirama sonreía diabólicamente porque su plan salía a la perfección. Mientras tanto, Mei se encontraba tranquila tomado un relajante baño de burbujas, ya que desde el Golpe de Estado no se podía tranquilizar y mucho menos darse estos placeres. Se iba a quedar por un buen momento o esa era la intención, no se enteró en que momento sus compañeras de armas llegaron y la arreglaban como una muñequita de bodas; cuando quería preguntar le decía que se mantuviera calladita y que su futuro sería grande y fuerte. Lo que le sacaba muchas preguntas, así que rendida se dejó arreglar ya que en parte la trataban como una princesa.  
En la fiesta todos se veían animados y felices por la paz que se consiguió, aunque había algunos que se extrañaban por una mesa que contiene unos pocos regalos. En eso aparece Ao en un kimono ceremonial, los que ignoraban el rumor de la boda no tenían la menor idea de que pasaba.

-Damas y caballeros estamos reunidos para celebrar la liberación de la aldea, pero también nos encontramos presentes para celebrar la sagrada unión de dos personas y de dos aldeas-al decir eso se veía a una mujer con el tradicional Kimono de bodas llevando un velo que cubría su rostro.

Casi todas las mujeres se pusieron sentimentales, y algunas querían saber quién era la valiente de contraer matrimonio en esa situación. Una vez la mujer llegó a la tarima se veía llegar a un hombre con las vestimentas tradicionales, para algunos les asombró reconocer al "Relámpago Blanco" comprometerse con Mei. Todos los de Konoha, excepto Hashirama y Mito, no podían creer lo que sucedía, el castaño conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber que no era bueno en las relaciones amorosas por lo que metió una droga en su bebida llamada Rufinol, el cual hacia que la persona sacara sus inhibiciones a costa de olvidar lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

-¡ESPERA UN SEGUNDO! ¡¿ESTO ES UNA BODA?!-exclamó Mei en shock.

-¿Acaso no ibas a casarte por la unión política entre la Niebla y la Hoja?-preguntó Ao dudoso.

-¡YO CREÍA QUE ERA UN SERVICIO DE SPA PARA HEROINAS DE LA GUERRA!-explicó muy roja y asustada la pobre mujer.

-Pero si usas un kimono de bodas ¿qué esperabas?-le regañó Ao molesto.

-¡Yo nunca asistí a una boda!-.

En ese momento, Tobirama tocó muy fuertemente los pechos de Mei y esta quedó helada debido a que su agarre era fuerte.

-Que belleza, ese cabello, esos ojos seductores y ese cuerpo de ninfa. Nadie te merece, pienso quedarme con esta diosa incluso si tengo que pelear con la peor de las bestias-decía drogado el sujeto mientras olía su cuello.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!-chilló en shock la pelirroja porque nadie había tenido el descaro de ser así de atrevido con ella.

-Es hombre muerto-decía Chojuro abrazando con miedo a Haku, y esta estaba sonrojada porque el contacto masculino era demasiado para su inocente alma.

-El macho-decían los hombres en señal de respeto.

-¡TOCASTE MIS PECHOS SIN MI AUTORIZACIÓN, JAMAS TE LO PERDONARÉ!-gritó iracunda la mujer a punto de lanzar vapor y lava aleatoriamente.

En ese momento, Tobirama se lanzó de forma pervertida a la mujer y restregó su cara en los senos de la mujer para la gran sorpresa de todos, y esta chillaba de la vergüenza.

-¿No será también abuelo del Sabio Pervertido?-preguntó curioso Naruto del presente.

-No que sepa, tuvo tantas amantes que puede ser posible-se rascó la cabeza Minato.

Fin del videoflashback parte 1

-¡LO LAMENTO MUCHO, ES QUE NO ES MI COMPORTAMIENTO NORMAL! ¡YO PLANEABA INVITARTE A COMER COMO LO DICE EL PROTOCOLO, PERO MI HERMANO ME JUGÓ SUCIO!-se disculpó muy avergonzado el Senju.

En ese momento, sintió que Mei juguetonamente empezó a masturbarlo delicadamente y comenzó a ponerse duro en menos de 4 segundos para su sorpresa.

-En el momento en que tocaste mis pechos sin mi autorización, firmaste tu compromiso de matrimonio conmigo. Una regla de mi clan con sus doncellas es que para sellar un compromiso es que el prometido agarré firmemente el busto de la mujer y que esta gima de placer-empezó a contar la mujer coquetamente.

Terminó la charla y se llevó a la boca el miembro de buen tamaño del Segundo Hokage y este cedió muy rápido porque la mujer era increíblemente buena para su bien.

-Maldita sea, tu boca esta caliente y húmeda-susurraba el peliblanco excitado.

La cabeza de Mei era llevada por la mano de Tobirama y esta solo seguía el ritmo que establecía el sujeto. Tantos años de conservar su virginidad le había jugado mal y quería una larga jornada maratónica de sexo sin límite y la resistencia de este sujeto era perfecta para ello.

-Mierda, me vengo-avisó el Senju sin poder más

Mei sintió el semen de su esposo entrar en su boca y lo recibió todo como varias veces lo hizo en la noche anterior.

-No me cansó de mamártela, tienes un buen sabor-le guiñó el ojo muy lujuriosamente a su marido.

-A-antes de que sigamos...¿qué más pasó?-preguntó agitado el peliblanco.

-¿Más bien que no pasó? Veamos el video-le dijo Mei sonriente.

Videoflashback Parte 2

La boda increíblemente se llevó a cabo y había una fiesta en honor a los nuevos esposos y la victoria de la resistencia. Mei estaba muy roja ante los incesantes coqueteos de su nuevo marido y no estaba acostumbrada a recibir esos halagos, por lo común era al revés.

-Te ves ardiente en ese traje de novia, quiero sacártelo a mordidas en este momento-decía Tobirama muy lujurioso.

-No, hay mucha gente y no estoy emocionalmente lista-respondió muy nerviosa ante la bestia sexual que tenía como esposo.

Todos veían a una incómoda Mei y el principal sorprendido era Ao que sabía como era la mujer normalmente.

-No puedo creer que el Segundo Hokage haya domado a esa loca atrapahombres. Mis respetos-admitió el consejero tomando sake.

-Pobre Mei, nunca la había visto así de doblegada-dijo Chojuro con lástima.

La fiesta se llevaba a cabo con éxito y la alegría se dejaba ver en todos. Cuando Mei aprovechó que Tobirama estaba con el grupo de Konoha para saludarlos, esta huyó de la fiesta porque sabia que sería violada en ese momento. Lamentablemente, Hinata del futuro la vio y aprovechó ese percance para vengarse de haber tratado de coquetear con su marido.

-Lord Tobirama, su esposa se escapó-señaló Hinata con falsa inocencia.

-Solo esta postergando lo inevitable, gracias Lady Hinata-agradeció el sujeto y desapareció en un destello blanco.

-¿No lo hiciste a propósito?-preguntó Naruto del futuro serio.

-No-mintió la mujer con una aureola en su cabeza.

Para mala suerte de la caliente pelirroja, ella fue sellada por Tobirama antes de la batalla con su jutsu especial y podía rastrearla sin ningún problema. Mei creía estar a salvo de su esposo, pero el malnacido apareció frente a ella de la nada y se palmeó la frente porque olvidó ese molesto jutsu.

-¡DEJAME TRANQUILA!-chilló la pelirroja y salió corriendo.

-Me gusta ese juego, me excita perseguirlas hasta que no puedan más-sonrió perversamente el sujeto.

Por más que Mei intentó eludir a su esposo, disparó lava y vapor y huyera, este siempre estaba a un paso de ella y ya no podía más por lo que cayó arrodillada y se dio por vencida.

-No es justo, has lo que quieras conmigo pero que sea rápido y sin dolor-suplicó entre lágrimas la mujer.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-preguntó extrañado el sujeto.

-He oído leyendas urbanas de la Aldea de la Hoja. Según los más ocultistas, usted es un profesional con el sadomasoquismo y no quiero que me haga daño-le explicó con terror la pelirroja.

Tobirama entendió y se sentó al lado de su esposa porque tenía mucho que explicar con ese tema.

-No confundas las cosas, es un pasatiempo y estilo de vida para sacar los peores recuerdos de guerra que puedes imaginar. Pero una cosa puedes estar segura: Jamás obligaría a nadie a someterse a este rol, si tú desea o no puedes conocerlo, y no te haré cosas que te desagraden porque eres mi esposa ahora y te aseguro que es mi responsabilidad y honor hacerte sentir una reina como sea-le aclaró seriamente Tobirama.

Mei suspiró de mucho alivio y se recargó en el hombro de su esposo con más confianza ya que no haría cosas que no le gustaran...aún.

-Te prometo ser una buena esposa y conocerte mejor. Si tanto quisieras hacerme sentir otra perspectiva del sexo, enséñame poco a poco que me da miedo-le pidió un poco más tranquila la pelirroja.

-Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que gritarás de placer esta noche-le respondió el peliblanco.

-Eso me agrada-aceptó más suelta Mei.

Videoflashback Fin Parte 2

-Una pregunta, ¿cómo rayos filmaron todo eso?-se preguntó Tobirama.

-Tu hermano nos espió-explicó su esposa.

-Lo asesinaré en cuanto lo vea-.

-Déjalo mejor y quédate conmigo, anoche solo tuvimos sexo vainilla como tú dijiste. Hoy quiero iniciarme si deseas en tus roles-le guiñó el ojo la pelirroja.

Todo en lo que pensaba Tobirama era someter a su esposa con los aparatos que tenía sellados en sus bolsillos especiales y se iba a divertir mucho.

-¿Con qué quieres iniciar, bondage o consolador?-preguntó el peliblanco con mirada diabólica.

-Sorpréndeme-aseguró la mujer deseosa de experimentar algo divertido.

Escenas eliminadas

Escena 1: La primera impresión ante Yugito.  
Todos vieron que era una mujer rubia de ojos negros con un brazalete de perlas rojas. Dicha mujer veía con detenimiento a cada uno de los presentes y su mirada se detuvo en Tsunade.

-Disculpa, podrías usar perfume de lavanda ese olor que desprenden tus pechos me incomoda mucho-mencionó la jinchuriki tapándose la nariz.

-¡YO NO TENGO NADA EN PECHOS!-grita la Senju sonrojada, mientras que algunos estaban pensando que ya estaba lactando.

-No es que tengan tus pechos, sino que huelen feo All menos para mí.-responde como si nada.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!-exclamaron todos.

-Es que tienes como 15 kilos de silicona en cada teta para esconder el hecho que no tienes nada de busto-.

-Eso lo explica todo-mencionó Sakura del futuro, recordando cuando su maestra no soltó su secreto en su época.

Tsunade se quedó de piedra, se había asegurado que nadie supiera su más terrible secreto, ahora una kunoichi de la Nube solo con verla y olerla supo eso. El resto en especial Dan miraban con algo de desconfianza a la Senju ya que pudo hacerse otros cambios.

Fin.

Escena 2: El hielo se derrite con facilidad.

Haku se encontraba comiendo muy incómoda viendo de reojo a Hashirama y Tobirama que la ignoraban olímpicamente, por diferentes razones. Tobirama no se molestó porque una niña tuviera malos pensamientos y Hashirama estaba casado y ya había recibido su castigo por parte de su esposa, y le hizo jurar que no volviera a suceder con Karin.  
La Yuki había estudiado el cuerpo humano de pieza a cabeza y en ocasiones veía a su "Padre" con el torso sudado pero no le provocaba ninguna sensación como debía ser para "una Herramienta." Pero el ver a dos hombres que para el colmo eran mayor, pedían ser bisabuelos por la edad o sus padres por su aspecto.

-Oye niña Yuki-llamo Tobirama haciendo que la mencionada se pusiera tensa.

-¿S…si señor To-Tobirama?-respondió tartamudeando.

-Deberías tener la cabeza fría, solo eres una niña y en ocasiones tendrás que lidiar con el enemigo de todo shinobi… las hormonas-.

A Haku se le cayó una gota estilo anime por las palabras del peli blanco, es cuando se da cuenta que nunca recibió la "charla". Mito se percató de su reacción y supo que debía dársela antes que un sádico lo hiciera, en Kiri Zabuza estornudo y por alguna razón debía agradecer a una peli roja por salvarlo de una conversación incómoda.

-En ese caso Hashirama y Tobirama…-pide la Uzumaki sería.

-Nos marchamos-dicen los hermanos Senju.

-Bueno yo ya termine así que…-trató de huir Karin pero fue detenida por las cadenas de su nueva madre.

-No. Tú debes tener está charla, así que la tendremos ahora-dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Karin.

Cabe destacar que ambas chicas se quedaron rojas y no querían continuar con esa incómoda situación. En cambio Haku en verdad deseaba ser un hombre ya que entendía algunas cosas con respecto a algunas situaciones que la incomodaron en su vida, sobre todo es que quería ignorar sus malditas hormonas ya que impediría cumplir sus deberes como la herramienta que es.

Fin.

Escena 3: Toma 1

Ambos cayeron con la diferencia que el ojivioleta se quedó inconsciente con una sonrisa que parecía de agradecimiento, mientras que la mujer cae de forma elegante y una vez toca el suelo el fuego que la envuelve desaparece dejando ver la gran figura de la rubia pero no se dio cuenta que toda su ropa se quemó dejándola desnuda.

-¡QUE BELLEZA LA DIOSA DEL FUEGO!-gritaron con caras pervertidas muchos hombres que murieron hechos cenizas por el fuego de la mujer.

-¿Alguien más?-pregunta con su voz mesclada con la de Matatabi.

Al día siguiente se hizo un funeral por aquellos que fueron afortunados de ver a una sexy mujer antes de ser calcinados, entre los que se encontraba desgraciadamente Jiraiya, quien llegó de la nada al lugar.  
Fin.

Toma 2  
Ambos cayeron con la diferencia que el ojivioleta se quedó inconsciente con una sonrisa que parecía de agradecimiento, mientras que la mujer cae de forma elegante y una vez toca el suelo el fuego que la envuelve desaparece dejando ver a Jonny Storm en lugar de una mujer.

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban, nenas!-.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo en el lugar, mientras que Yugito no supo como pero le gustaba el nuevo lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¡VIVAN LAS MUJERES FANTÁSTICAS!-gritaban todos en la realidad de los 4 Fantásticos.

Fin.

Escena 4: Una boda en tiempo récord

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Tobirama no hubiera sido drogado para su boda?

En la fiesta todos se veían animados y felices por la paz que se consiguió, aunque había algunos que se extrañaban por una mesa que contiene unos pocos regalos. En eso aparece Ao en un kimono ceremonial, los que ignoraban el rumor de la boda no tenían la menor idea de que pasaba.

-Damas y caballeros estamos reunidos para celebrar la liberación de la aldea, pero también nos encontramos presentes para celebrar la sagrada unión de dos personas y de dos aldeas-al decir eso se veía a una mujer con el tradicional Kimono de bodas llevando un velo que cubría su rostro.

Casi todas las mujeres se pusieron sentimentales, y algunas querían saber quién era la valiente de contraer matrimonio en esa situación. Una vez la mujer llegó a la tarima se veía llegar a un hombre con las vestimentas tradicionales, para algunos les asombró reconocer al "Relámpago Blanco" comprometerse con Mei. Todos los de Konoha, en especial Hashirama y Mito no podían creer lo que sucedía, el castaño conocía lo suficiente a su hermano para saber que no era bueno en las relaciones amorosas.  
Los dos al ver en la situación en la que se encontraban se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

-No pienso casarme con este sujeto-dijo Mei molesta y tirando el ramo de flores.

-No soy capaz de estar casado con ella-alegó Tobirama desviando la vista.

La Terumi solo resopló de molestia dispuesta a marcharse.

-Yo no me casaría con una vieja loca que coquetea con cualquier hombre que mira-declaró el Senju sin saber que firmó su sentencia de muerte.

Mei se detuvo en seco al escuchar que la llamaron vieja loca lo que en su mente significa no era bella, pero más que nada que no era vista con buenos ojos ante tantas personas.

-¿Así que soy una vieja loca?-susurró con la misma manera que mataba a Ao-¡VAS A MORIR!-gritó comenzando una masacre.

Yagura sentado en un banco disfrutando todo el espectáculo que le daban el par de despistados, se entretenía bastante y comía con una sonrisa unas palomitas y unas bebidas.

-No me imagine que Tobi se quedaría tan atontado como le paso con Misako-comento Mito divertida.

-Disculpe señor Yagura… ¿puedo acompañarlo?-pregunta Hashirama sin desviar la mirada del espectáculo que involucro a casi todos los invitados.

El pequeño hombre tocó un espacio a su lado, al poco tiempo se encontraba contemplado el caos de la fiesta. El matrimonio Senju comía de las cosas que volaban al igual que el matrimonio Uzumaki-Hyuga. Algunos estaban con batallas de comida y otros usaban sus puños ya que fueron víctimas de los golpes de los que se suponía se iban a casar.

-¿Tú eras consciente que al decir algunas cosas se crearía el rumor de una boda; no es así, Yagura?-pregunta Naruto teniendo a su esposa en su pecho.

-En ocasiones es bueno que haya gente chismosa ya que quería entretenimiento con un emo; y como no podía hacer nada con ese bastardo me conformo con esto-contesto disfrutando la batalla de los no-novios.

-Creo que debido drogar a mi hermano para hacerlo más fácil todo-suspiró Hashirama por la actitud de Tobirama.

Fin


End file.
